


Memories Are The Only Real Ghosts

by BluSkates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Massachusetts, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Slow Burn, Viktor teaches ELA, Yuuri is 27, Yuuri teaches history, they live in America, viktor is 23
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 185,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSkates/pseuds/BluSkates
Summary: Viktor Nicholas can't remember much from Russia. He knows he had a different name, he knows that his brother and father died, he knows that his mother never talked about it.  Her dying instructions were that he always remember not to get too close to people and to move to a new location every four years, leaving no trace of himself behind.  However, Viktor falls in love with his new teaching job, his new home, the town, and an especially cute history teacher, causing him to forget his mother's plan.  Slowly memories of the past start to haunt him as he tries to build a new life with a potential boyfriend, and a long lost family he didn't know about.Yuuri Katsuki is nursing a wounded heart after a horrible break up that left his bank account almost as empty as he was.  He lost his apartment, his good name, half his money, and almost his job after the man that swept into his life blindsided him.  Yuuri lives with his parents, focusing on teaching and rebuilding his life when a tall silver-haired man who seems to live in a fairy-tale, kept in a state of arrested development.





	1. School's Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frilly_Axolotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frilly_Axolotl/gifts), [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/gifts), [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/gifts).



> I owe a great debt of gratitude to Denrhea and Magrathea for beta reading and editing this work. Also thank you to both of these amazing writers for their continued support as my husband recovers from Cardiac Arrest. He's on the mend and doing so well the doctors are optimistic... which is rare for doctors.  
> In this work one will notice nods to the works of other authors, it is meant as a sign of respect and a friendly play between artists. I absolutely reference [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea), [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea), [Sophia96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96), [Paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976), [PheonixWaller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller), [Frilly_Axlotl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frilly_Axolotl/pseuds/Frilly_Axolotl) (whose _[6 Kinds of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9388523/chapters/21253712)_ this work is loosely based on), [Domestic Prowess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticProwess/pseuds/DomesticProwess), [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku)... and I'm certain others. I hope that this note inspires readers to look at the brilliant work done by these artists and to continue their support through reading and commenting.
> 
> Thank you, comments are welcome and criticism is very much appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonist leaves his home, school, and life behind to fulfill, for the last time, his mother's wish that he move ever four years. A horrible meet-cute goes wrong and ends right.

“Mr. Nicholas, who’s gonna be our teacher next year?” Maggie never did wait to be called on. Her hand shot up, practically lifting her from the seat, and out came the words.

“I’m not certain, but you are going to be very good for that person, yes?” Viktor smiled at the little face, watching the decided smirk settle into place. Maggie would be good or bad or a hellion based on her mood. God save the person who took this desk next year.

Viktor worked with the little soldiers, having them clean desks, sort, count, and shelves books, finish their portfolios, and eat their last lunch together as a class. When that final bell had rung there were some tears, but mostly happy children eagerly abandoning their school house. He logged into his gradebook, for the last time, to verify grades and make sure everything was reported.

“So you’re really doing it?” Viktor spun around, in the doorway stood the assistant principal, Mark. Viktor smiled as the man moved his very well built form into the room and sat on the edge of the desk.

“Yeah. I finished my masters, and it’s a nice school district.” Viktor shifted, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck. He and Mark had been attracted to each other right away. They dated, and Viktor, for a while, thought he had found someone he could finally grow close to. But after his mother died Viktor pulled away from the few friends he had made, and the little romance had faded out.

“You could just transfer to the high school here.” Mark walked over to Viktor, reaching out to take his hand. They laced their fingers together. “I’d like that. We could give this another try.”

“I already accepted the position… and I took out a lease on a house… I…” Viktor began stammering, staring at the thumb rubbing circles on his palm.

“I get it.” Mark brought the fingers up to his lips and brushed a soft kiss against them. “Too many memories here. I remember when you lost your mum.”

Viktor’s gaze fell to the floor and he bit his lip. Losing his mother had been a hard blow. They were exceptionally close since they moved from Russia when he was a child.

“Hey,” Mark released Viktor’s hand and walked back to the door, “I don’t want to hear about you breaking too many hearts in Massachusetts.” He turned and waved.

Viktor laughed at the thought, suddenly feeling tall and gangly. He was pathetic. Twenty three years old, barely dated, lived with his mother until she died, and hopelessly romantic. He would die a spinster.

+++

The move from Pottsdam in upstate New York had been surprisingly easy. Viktor had paid a couple of college students from the neighboring town to drive the rental van full of his possessions to a storage unit in his new town, Westchester, Massachusetts. He had planned the move perfectly, his school let out a week before his new school would let out of the summer. This would allow him to meet with the principal, his department head, fellow English teachers, and get his books. Then he would have the rest of the summer to set up his new home.

Viktor was most excited about the little house he was renting. The real estate agent, Janet, called it a “cape house”, whatever that meant. Viktor thought it was exactly what his mother envisioned when she spoke of America. Of course, the America she got was entirely different.

Viktor didn’t remember much of their move from Russia, other than it was very rushed. His older brother Vlad had passed away earlier that year. His mother took it very hard, and his parents argued often about what to do with Viktor. Viktor had been going to boarding school, but his father said he would need to stop after this year. After that, Viktor remembered that during the Easter vacation he and his mother moved to America.

Life was very different in America. Everybody rushed everywhere. They ate fast, talked fast, and moved fast. The only thing they did slowly was drive. They had to live in a large city, which didn’t bother Viktor much as he was able to find other people who spoke Russian. But his mother hated it. They had lived in a large house surrounded by forest in Russia. Viktor remembered getting to his boarding school felt like half a day’s journey. Now he could walk to the school, to the shops, to everywhere. He picked up English quickly, and his teachers made a fuss over how clever he was. So when his mother told him they would lie about his age at the next school he thought she was making a good plan. He would finish school early.

Viktor graduated high school at 15, but thanks to his height no one suspected he wasn’t 18 like it said on the birth certificate his mother made for him at her job. And his name was Nicholas now. He was able to go to college in the next place they lived, but he didn’t like it as much as the first city. It was hot and arid in New Mexico. His mother clearly hated it there as well, so when he graduated she decided they would move as far north as this country would allow. It turned out there was a little more north left, but upstate New York proved a nice alternative to the desert they had fled.

There he had been able to get a master’s degree in English. His mother was so proud, even if the degree didn’t have his real name on it.

“It’s your American name, Vitya.” She smoothed over the certificate. “We’ll frame this.”

Viktor was happy in New York, he had always wanted to be a teacher. When little he made his school friends pretend it was class during play.

“Mama, we can stop moving now.” Viktor pointed out to her.

“No, my little bunny.” Viktor warmed at the nickname. “Promise me you’ll keep moving about like this.”

He smiled and nodded. She died that winter, leaving him alone in the little flat they shared. For a while he was able to handle the loneliness. But Viktor knew he would want to find a place to stay. Get a dog, find a man to love. Live happily. He would move one last time, that would fulfill his promise to her.

Viktor had found the job in Massachusetts easily enough. The town was exactly what he wanted. Small, close to the hills, but close to a city. He packed the last of the items he would drive down. There were changes of clothes in the boxes in the back, a few books he couldn’t part with, and the bunny his mother had bought him for the plane ride from Russia.

He placed Douglas, the bunny had been given a very American name by a seven year old Viktor, in the passenger seat and even buckled him in. Smiling at the faithful stuffed animal Viktor turned over the engine of his car. It was still dark, but he had hoped to reach his new home before lunch.

“Well Douglas, we’re moving again.” But this time he would be alone.

+++

The roads had been uneven during the ride. He had a pleasant time making his way through the foothills on back roads, but once he hit a major highway there was a horrible accident, backing up traffic for more than an hour. He had hoped to stop and eat breakfast on the way, but with the loss of time he wouldn’t even be able to go to his house before driving to his new school. If he wanted to make it before the final bell run he would have to go to the school first.

Pulling into a visitor’s spot in the parking lot Viktor shot a glance at the stuffed rabbit sitting the passenger seat. “Man, I hope no one sees you.”

Douglas remained still, because Douglas was a stuffed rabbit and this is NOT that type of fic.

“Don’t look at me like that. I just don’t want these people to know I’m the type of man who drives around with a stuffed rabbit in the passenger seat. They might judge.”

Douglas still didn’t move. Because he’s an inanimate object.

“Okay, I’m afraid of my new work colleagues discovering that a I’m big, lonely child. There you pulled the truth out of me. Happy?” Viktor locked the car door, but left the window cracked open a little. It was warm, he didn’t want Douglas to suffer.

Viktor walked into his new school. It was unusual for the front door to be propped open, but he noticed several people moving boxes out of the building. He roamed into the first hallway he found. Naturally shy, he felt too awkward to approach any of the people walking past him. But was relieved when he saw a woman still in an office. She was clearly on her way out, purse in hand she was half out the door before Viktor found his courage.

“Hello, I’m looking for Denise Ferris.” Viktor asked quickly. He was nervous and could hear the accent that he had spent the year drilling out of his head pop up.

“Uhm, I don’t think she’s here today.” The woman squinted at him. “I’d help you but you caught me on my way out. Go to the main office, they can help you out.” She pointed vaguely in a direction, but soon left him behind.

Viktor started wandering in the direction she had pointed, but came to a crossroads. Lost, he stood still for a moment when a very friendly voice came up from behind him.

“Hi! Phichit Chulanot. I teach Chemistry.” The welcoming man held out a hand for Viktor.

“Viktor Nicholas. I’m new here.”

“It shows!” Phichit smiled brightly, “are you meeting someone?”

“No, I thought I’d be clever and get a head start on prepping for next year, but I thought you guys were still in school and turns out…”

“Your department head’s not here, nor are any of the administrators!” Phichit chuckled and put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we can help you out. The teachers are here, and best of all the secretaries are here. They run the building!”

Phichit lead Viktor to the main office where they met Sheila. She was able to get him a key to his room and a roster of his classes for next year. “If you’ll be around for a little while I can call over to IT and have them prep a laptop for you.” Phichit was right, they really do run the building.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Now you just come right back here to me if you need anything else.” Sheila smiled up like a cat at him.

Viktor blushed and was about to explain when Phichit jumped in, “Down girl, he’s on my team.”

She laughed, “damn.”

Phichit walked Viktor out of the office and towards the Humanities wing of the building. “How did you know I was gay?” Viktor asked shyly.

“Oh,” Phichit cooed comically, “welcome to Massachusetts.”

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. He was quickly overwhelmed with how friendly everyone was. Phitchit had stuck with him through visiting his room, signing out the computer, and making sure to introduce him to all the other teachers left in the building.

“Okay, next stop book closet. Chris can set you up with what you’ll need for next year, and then I have one more friend I’d like you to meet.”

Upstairs they found a toned and tanned man putting away destroyed copies of Beowulf.

“Chris, love of my life, meet Viktor.” Phichit sang into the room.

Chris turned and shifted his glasses on his face, his eyes went wide. He raised a hand to his chest and feigned a fainting gasp, “for me?”

Viktor didn’t think it was possible to blush deeper than he already was. He knew he was going to love it here. There was no way he could leave in four years.

Chris felt sympathy for the non-stop teasing he assumed the poor man, squirming before him, had already endured from Phichit. “Christophe Giacometti, but people just call me Chris. I teach senior English here, and it’s very nice to meet you. You’ve got two sections of freshmen and then two of Gothic Lit?”

Viktor smiled and accepted the offered hand, “Yes. How did you know?”

“Small school, and I knew the guy you’re replacing.” Chris shifted into the small closet to pull down two large collections of short stories and several smaller novels.

“Well, I hope I do as well as he did.” Viktor stammered awkwardly.

Behind him Phichit choked out a laugh, and quickly covered it in his hand. Viktor looked confused from Phichit to Chris, who frowned at the little Thai man.

“You’re breathing, so you’ve already surpassed him.” Chris explained. “We had to fight all year to get him fired. In fact, I think they are having their last meeting today.”

“That’s why I can’t find Yuuri!” Phichit clicked his tongue.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Our union rep for the building, and I sort of wanted to…”

“Phichit. We’ve discussed this.” Chris batted his eyes.

“Just introducing people,” Phichit turned his head just in time to see his friend coming down the hall at that moment. “And speak of the devil himself….Yuuri, come meet someone!”

Viktor could tell from the way the man was walking he wasn’t in the mood to meet anyone and began to feel very self-conscious. “He doesn’t look happy right now, perhaps later?”

Phichit waved away the concerns, “don’t worry about it.”

Viktor could make out his features as he came closer. He was only a few inches shorter, but had a sturdier build. He had a cute cropped haircut that kept sweeping into his eyes. And behind those dorky blue frames he could make out two adorable brown eyes.

“Ты мне нравишься” Viktor muttered under his breath. Phichit smiled at Viktor who realized, too late, that he had spoken that out loud. “You speak Russian?”

“No,” Chris laughed from doorway, “but we speak fluent gay.”

“Yuuri, this is Viktor. He’s the new ELA teacher.” Phichit motioned to Viktor.

Yuuri looked up and squinted at Viktor, “oh hello.” It was curt, and Viktor should have taken the hint, but he really wanted to impress the adorable older man.

“Oh, you’re a math teacher. I liked math in school but wasn’t good enough…”

“What makes you think I’m a math teacher?” Yuuri was staring hard at Viktor. His reserve broke and his face turned into a scowl.

“I…” Viktor looked quickly from Phichit to Chris.

“Uh Yuuri…” Phichit tried to break in.

“You see an Asian man walking down the hall and just assume he teaches math?”

Viktor raised his hands in defense and mouth opened in shock, but the words wouldn’t come.

“Yuuri…” Chris put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, but it wasn’t working.

Yuuri shrugged the hand off in frustration, “are there some other racists stereotypes you’d like to run past me? I can drive, very well. I hate computers. I don’t actually like fish. English is my only language. I can pronounce the letter L perfectly...”

“Oh god, Yuuri…” Phichit was waving a hand in front of him. Viktor looked like he was going to cry at any minute.

“Wait, I know, you’re about to ask me ‘what are you’?” Yuuri emphasized the question with air quotation marks.

“Japanese.” Viktor uttered it before he realized it would only infuriate the man more. He slapped both of his hands over his mouth and squeaked.

Phichit couldn’t hold in the laughter, “he’s right, you can’t get mad now!”

Chris finally broke through to Yuuri. “You’re holding an Algebra book!”

Yuuri looked down at the book slung against his chest. Yup, this was his day. Suddenly calmed, he was able to look at the face of the man in front of him. Aside from being on the verge of tears the young man was gorgeous. He was slender, perhaps a little on the skinny side, pale flawless skin, and his hair was a natural silver. Two expressively beautiful eyes were wide with fear at his tirade.

Yuuri sighed, “I’m so sorry.” He closed his eyes to avoid spotting the tears that welled up in the corners of those enormous blue eyes.

“Hey, are you alright?” Chris put a comforting hand on small of Viktor’s back.

Viktor lowered his hands and swallowed, “yes, it’s just been a busy day and a long drive and I skipped breakfast…”

“And I was a bullying jackass to you.” Yuuri extended a hand, “Yuuri Katsuki. I’m a history teacher here.”

Viktor took a steadying breath. Behind his back Phichit and Chris exchanged worried glances. They found Yuuri’s little temper tantrum hilarious, but this man seemed genuinely scared by it.

“I’ve got a terrific idea.” Chris broke the tension, rubbing a small circle on Viktor’s back and watching him relax a little more. “Let’s blow this pop stand and get lunch.”

“Oh thank you, but I should just get home.” Viktor started to make an excuse and attempted to back away.

“Nope, you said it yourself you’ve been driving all day, you skipped breakfast, and it’s two in the afternoon.” Chris held onto the books he meant to give Viktor, and snapped off the light in the book closet.

“Come on, it’s Yuuri’s treat.” Phichit said taking the shaken man’s arm.


	2. Odd Eating Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the romantic leads takes his foot out of his mouth and successfully flirts with protagonist!
> 
> Yuuri, done being a dick for the day, takes everyone out to lunch. The crew learns a little about Viktor and reader knows more. Viktor makes the decision that this will be the last move of his life as he never truly understood what or who he and his mother were running from, or if they running at all. Viktor sees his new home for the first time in real life and falls in love. Douglas continues to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magratha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for their continued efforts as beta readers and editors and very supportive friends. With luck my husband returns home today. He's doing very well and has fully recovered. Please check out their work, these are two amazing authors! And if you do read Lifeline please comment #changethelocks... I'm trying to drive Den nuts! Tee hee!!!

“Chris, if I have to pay, you have to drive.” Yuuri said, locking up his classroom door.

Viktor was starting to calm down and join into the conversation. Phichit had taken his arm and spoke quietly to him about Yuuri’s day as an excuse for the temper. “He’s the union rep, so even if someone is a terrible teacher, Yuuri has to go to bat for them. He was in that meeting all day, defending a guy who swore at the kids and was caught smoking pot at the homecoming game!”

Viktor gaped at Phichit dumbfounded. He had lead a very sheltered life. “Wow. That must have been an awkward meeting.”

“Yeah, we were just worried that he would go all loose cannon and run naked through the school!” Phichit grinned at Viktor’s wide-eyed response. “He’s not cute like you.”

“Phichit!” Viktor burst into laughter.

“What are you two joking about so intimately?” Chris hummed walking to them and slinging and arm around the smaller man. Yuuri held the door for them and smiled warmly at Viktor as he passed by. Outside, under the sunlight Viktor could see the red hues in Yuuri’s gorgeous eyes.

“I’m just filling in our newest recruit on all the gossip.” Phichit flashed a conspiratorial smile at Viktor who rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Honestly Viktor, you will like it here. It’s a good school, and the kids are pretty decent.” Chris turned to Viktor holding out the books, “which one’s yours?”

Viktor caught on quickly, “oh, I’m parked over here.” He reached out to take the books.

“Ah no.” Chris pulled them back, “I think this is a task for Yuuri. Yuuri,” Chris handed over the heavy stack, “I think you should carry Viktor’s books as you walk him home… or at least to his car.”

Yuuri smirked, _I know what you’re doing_. “Alright, then can the punishment end?”

“Jury’s out.” Chris held Phichit back from following Viktor to his car.

“I am awfully sorry for blowing up on you.” Yuuri strolled to Viktor’s side, “it’s been a Jonah day.”

Viktor smiled, “My mother used that expression. And don’t worry about it. I mean, you scared me a little, I’m not good with confrontation.” He opened the passenger door and turned to take the books when he noticed Yuuri’s gaze.

“Oh! Great bunny!” Yuuri leaned against the car and looked up into Viktor’s flustered face.

The tall man quickly stashed the books in the car and closed the door. “So, I’m moving to my home today. And that rabbit was a gift from my mother when we moved from Russia. I’ve have it for as long as I can remember…”

“Viktor, you don’t owe me an explanation.” Yuuri put a reassuring hand on the man’s arm.

Viktor blinked, seeing the kindness in those brown eyes, and felt the last bit of his anxiety melt away. A smile crept up to his lips.

“Hey, we going to lunch or what?” Phichit called out across the parking lot. The two men smiled and walked to their friends.

+++

The foursome found a table at the sandwich shop downtown. The car ride over was easy and friendly. Viktor found himself falling in with their conversation and jokes. He enjoyed the friendly banter of Chris and Phichit, and thought it funny how Yuuri would join in to break up the ridiculous bickering. Viktor caught Yuuri looking at him often during the drive. Chris caught it as well.

“So Viktor, tell us about yourself. How many broken hearts have you left in your wake?” Chris leaned forward after they had put in their drink orders.

Viktor laughed and toyed with his silverware. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m far from a soap opera romantic.”

Phichit flashed an eye at Yuuri, who dropped his smile and shook his head slightly. “So no old boyfriend joining you? No long distance butt-in-ski we have to worry about?”

“No. I dated a guy at my last school, but that sort of fizzled out. It wasn’t awkward, in fact he was really nice to me when my mother passed.” _Oh, that slipped out. Stop sharing things_.

“I’m sorry to hear you lost your mum.” Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s back. He noticed right away this man didn’t shrink from being touched, which Yuuri appreciated.

“Oh, it’s alright. It was two years ago.” Viktor said, “It’s just lonely. She was a big part of my life.”

Phichit smiled from across the table. “So where are you from?”

“I taught in Pottsdam, NY.” Viktor stopped and turned to the menu.

Chris arched an eyebrow at Phichit. “Are you from upstate New York?”

“Uhm, no. Mum and I… we moved around a lot.” Viktor could see that this answer didn’t really satisfy them. “We moved there after I graduated college. I think she had wanderlust and wanted to see as much of America as possible.”

“So you spoke Russian before at the school,” Phichit winked. Viktor’s color rose, remembering how he had openly flirted with Yuuri, thankfully in a foreign language. “Are you from Russia originally?”

_Uh oh. Okay, stay calm. Be vague_. “Yeah, we moved here when I was really young, so I don’t remember much of it. I think I remember the plane ride more than Russia.”

The other men laughed at that and Viktor knew he had survived the first and hopefully last delve into his past.

“Yeah, you’re English is perfect, there’s like no accent.” Phichit said in awe. “We’re all immigrants too. Well, except Yuuri, he was born here.”

“My great grandparents emigrated to California during the war, they were political refugees. Boy were they in for a surprise! ‘Welcome to America, we have this nice camp set up for you!’ Well, after the war my grandfather grew up on west coast but he couldn’t get the taste of the camps out his mouth. He moved to New England and liked it.” Yuuri laughed thinking of his parents and how American his life had been. “My parents are complete American stereotypes. They even met on a blind date, at drive in theater!”

Viktor’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “There’s a drive in theater here!”

Yuuri smiled, “It’s in New Hampshire, but yeah. We could go some night if you’d like.”

“Yes!” Viktor agreed as quickly as possible, then stammered. “I mean, thank you, if it’s not trouble. We could all go.”

Chris nudged Phichit, “Our order’s up, help me with the food.”

Phichit, who was leaning forward, arms rested on the table, sighed, “No, I wanna watch them flirt more.”

Chris dragged Phichit away theatrically.

“So, in case you were wondering, they are a couple.” Yuuri nodded at Chris and Phichit collecting the trays of sandwiches and sodas.

“They’re nice.” Viktor shifted in the booth to face Yuuri.

“Uhm, I hope this isn’t too forward, but how old are you?” Yuuri furrowed his brow.

Viktor panicked a little, “twenty” _six… six… say it!_ “three, this December.” _Why did I do that? My ID. Mama’s paperwork, it all identifies me as 26. Why did I tell this guy the truth? Because I don’t want to lie to him._

“I’m 27, well 28 in November.” Yuuri sucked in a breath and looked at Viktor.

“That’s not much difference,” Viktor said hopefully.

“I don’t think so either.” Yuuri smiled and brushed a stray hair over Viktor’s ear.

Viktor thought he was in one of those horrible movies his mother made them watch when they were learning English. Suddenly those movies weren’t so awful. _Idioms, Vitya, these people all speak in metaphor. That’s how they can tell a foreigner._ They would quiz each other on sports euphemisms while doing the wash.

“Okay, here we go.” Chris popped the tray on the table, each man grabbing his sandwich.

Viktor pulled his sandwich out of the pile, unwrapped it and flattened the paper out before folding it in half. He took the sandwich halves placing them on opposite sides of the folded paper, each with the triangle point facing away. He shifted one of the sandwich halves slightly to make sure it was aligned with the other corner, frowning at the impossible task because the sandwich wasn’t perfectly square. With a huff, he moved on and opened his bag of chips pouring the contents carefully between the two sandwich halves. Quirking his lip in annoyance, he slid the odd chip to ensure that the pile was circular. The blonde then picked out the pickles from the small basket, lifted the top of the sandwich, and hummed in discontent, seeing that it was the side for mustard. Flipping the sandwich halves upside down, he inserted three pickles to each half in a staggered formation. Happy with his work he noticed that the table had gone silent. Looking up he saw three pairs of eyes locked on him.

“I’m particular,” he said with a shrug, as if that explain everything.

Chris and Phichit smiled and nodded slowly. Viktor looked to Yuuri, who looked back at his own sandwich, chips spread half way across the table. “You’re freaking adorable,” exclaimed the Japanese man as he smiled, crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

Phichit and Chris exchanged glances at this rescue, then burst into laughter and cheers.

Viktor positively glowed. _I’m not running any more. I’m staying right here. I’m going to tell the truth to everyone, well as much as I know. I’m going to become a citizen. And I’m going to marry this man. And we will adopt 15 poodles. God, I hope he likes poodles._

+++

“Viktor, what are you plans for the weekend? We can’t abandon you to figure out summer for yourself.” Chris called out.

Viktor walked back to his car. Chris had driven them back to the school, and each man admitted he was ready to return home. School was out and any little housekeeping task could be better left for late August.

“I have to get my stuff out of storage and move in. I haven’t even been to the house yet.” He opened the car door to let out the hot air. Douglas looked at him with a knowing smile. Except, no he didn’t. Again, Douglas is not alive.

“Well, you’re in luck. I’m volunteering us to move you in.” Phichit called from within Chris’ car. Chris agreed immediately. Yuuri had exited the car and stood nearby smiling.

“I couldn’t ask you guys to do this…” Viktor started.

“You aren’t. We’re volunteering.” Chris corrected him quickly. “You have no say in the matter. What’s your address, and what time do you want us there?”

Viktor smiled again at his new friends. “30 Crestview Lane. How about 9? I’m driving over to the storage company that morning, they are giving me a van to move the stuff. I could use help doing that.”

“You’ve got us all day.” Yuuri smiled. “Kick us out when you get tired.”

Viktor agreed and watched Chris and Phichit drive away leaving him with Yuuri in the parking lot. “Thank you.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded before turning to get into his car and leave.

Viktor punched his new address into the GPS app on his phone. Following the directions to the little house he rented. It was exactly as the pictures shown. A small white picket fence framed the front yard, overgrown with wild flowers. The soft yellow house had a quaint gable over the front door, white shutters outlined the windows. The two ground floor windows had long flower boxes in front. The addition, built to the left side had a small porch, complete with a swinging bench. He parked his car by the sidewalk in front of the house and pulled the key out of the envelop that Janet had sent. There was a post box before the gate to the fence with the last occupant’s name. Viktor rubbed his hand over the lettering, _I’ll paint it Nikiforov._ The smile faded from his lips, _Nicholas._

He walked into the house, it opened into a stairway leading up to the bedrooms and main bathroom. To his left was a large sitting room, to his right a smaller room used as a library or study. Next to the staircase was a narrow hallway leading to the back of the house. He followed the hallway to the kitchen and found a note from the real estate agent taped to the fridge.

_Viktor, I had the electricity and water turned on. The heat and hot water are gas, and there’s a full tank out back and hooked up. Let me know if you need anything. It was a pleasure to work with you. Remember, the owners would love to sell… just sayin’!  
<3 Janet_

__

__

_Ps- you can reach me on my cell anytime, I teach figure skating as well, so my office hours are weird._

He smiled and made a note to put her number in his phone. If everything worked out he would buy this house. And might even learn to skate. After all, I am Russian.

The small kitchen was remodeled to accommodate the modern fixtures, but still blended in with the rest of the house. A large island occupied the center of the room, above which hung a metal rack for pots, and growing herbs. The oven looked amazing and just as new as the fridge. _Too bad I never learned to cook. Mama always did everything. Then for two years I learned to live off snacks. No wonder I’m skinny. No, I have to be honest. There’s something about food. I never liked eating._

Backtracking out of the kitchen he went upstairs to the bedrooms. He found the master bedroom in the back of the house overlooking the garden. He still had plenty of time to put in some vegetables, if he moved quickly and the weather agreed. Frowning, he backed out of this space. He wouldn’t take this room. It would feel weird. Mama always had the master bedroom in the places they stayed. And he never brought himself to move into her room after she died. There was a smaller room next to it, sharing a wall with the full bathroom. Viktor liked it and decided this would be his room. He could use the master bedroom for a guest room… Yuuri’s room… And the last room would make a nice library.

Returning to his car to fetch what he would need for the evening he smiled. Viktor was very pleased with this house. The money that mama had left behind would easily buy him this house. He never asked her about where the funds came from. Mama would just set up a bank account with a new identity when they moved, and somehow there was always more. _It’s the invisible money, Vitya. You’re father thinks he’s clever, but I’m the smart one._

As she was getting sicker she withdrew it all and had him create an account in his name. His actual name. Viktor Alexi Feltsman Nikiforov was a very wealthy man.

But Viktor Nicholas was simply a tired, lonely, English teacher, who was bedding down in a sleeping bag in what would be his living room for the first night in his new, and hopefully last, home. He checked the lights, tightened the taps, brushed his teeth, changed into his bunny print pajamas, and hugged Douglas close as he snuggled into the comfort of the large soft pillow.

Douglas snuggled back. Okay, I’ll let you have that one. Douglas actually did snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's Post:  
> Viktor spends the first morning in his new home, waking to what is a New England paradise. Goes into town for coffee and spots the most adorable flower shop on the planet. Austen fans will be delighted at the first of man P&P references in this work.  
> Reader learns more of Yuuri and Viktor's pasts - hot messes.  
> Oh, and before anyone freaks, evidently Russians sweeten their tea with jam. I know. that is just insane. But a nice lady at the [Russian Icon Museum](http://www.museumofrussianicons.org/) in Clinton told me that this is a thing. I can't. I mean. I just can't. Get this, they also drink tea out of glass glasses... not porcelain. What? Sacrilege.


	3. Time to Fess Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our plucky protagonist with the help of his humorous horde moves mountainous multitude of merchandise into his new home.
> 
> Chris speaks to Yuuri about his intentions and the reader learns a little more of Yuuri's past relationship with Hiroshi (big mess).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heart felt thank you to everyone for their concern about my husband. I'm happy to report he is at home, resting up, and being very snuggly on the couch. A well-timed cold snap in an overall mild summer is allowing for couch napping, which could be an Olympic sport in this home.
> 
> As always thank you goes to [ Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for editing and beta-reading this work.

Chris sat up in bed listening to Phichit snore softly. They had arrived home, popped in a horror movie and promptly began gossiping about Viktor, Yuuri’s level of attraction, and the various ways to ensure they ended up together. Chris watched his boyfriend fall asleep on the couch as the credits on the second movie rolled by. He was able to talk the little Thai man into bed, and now he found himself a little wired. Fortunately, Yuuri was a night owl.

**Chris / So....**

**Yuuri / so?**

**Chris / What are you plans?**

**Yuuri / Turning my phone off.**

**Chris / Oh come on. The boy has no family in the country, you told me he was only 23! So I nominate myself to see that your intentions are honorable.**

**Yuuri / …**

**Yuuri / I think I like him.**

**Chris / Give me something work with!**

**Yuuri / I want to start slow. My break up with Hiroshi was pretty brutal.**

Chris stopped his thumbs flying across the keyboard. If he were playing fair he would back off. Yuuri had invested his entire heart into his last relationship. Hiroshi was a softball coach at the school and he worked in town as a paralegal. He and Yuuri had fallen hard and fast for each other. Within a few months of dating they were living together. Yuuri had even brought him home for holidays.

Mari had been the one to smell the bullshit first. And according to her, he reeked of it.

**Chris / Okay, fair. Sorry if I pushed.**

**Yuuri / No. I’m in a good place. I mean… sometimes it hurts. But…**

Chris waited, looking at the phone. He knew his friend well enough to wait, he was working out his words. Often when Yuuri was hurting, or overwhelmed words became challenging. Texting was always easier than talking for him but there were times that even texting deserted him.

The break up with Hiroshi was such a time.

**Yuuri / Sometimes I hurt. But most of the time I can just move past it.**

**Yuuri / I think I'm reading to move on. And I think I’d like to date Viktor.**

Chris felt the smile spread across his face. This was the best news. Viktor was a sweet guy, a little immature, but he was only 23. He seemed inexperienced, but who cared about that. Most importantly he wouldn’t lie to Yuuri like Hiroshi had. Viktor seemed entirely honest.

**Chris / So?**

**Yuuri / So I’m going to take it slowly. Start as friends, maybe casually date.**

**Chris / Good, good.**

**Yuuri / And sometime next week propose marriage.**

Chris laughed, but quickly covered his mouth when he saw Phichit move in his sleep. Phichit would be thrilled to see his friend happy. Yuuri had, in the space of one week, found his boyfriend sleeping with another guy, lost the lease on a terrific apartment, and found half of his bank account cleaned out.

Hiroshi's paralegal job turned out to be actually a custodian’s job, part time. And the money he had used to take Yuuri out on dates, before he had figured out how to access Yuuri’s bank account, came from selling weed to the softball team.

Yuuri was lost in the months that followed the breakup. Hiroshi was fired from the school, but didn’t want to burn alone. He started a rumor that Yuuri had been the one to suggest selling to the students. Fortunately no one believed it and the administration slapped Hiroshi with a lawsuit and restraining order. That scared the man into leaving town, with half of Yuuri’s life savings.

It was losing his apartment that was the final knife twist. Yuuri really loved that loft. He had a wonderful relationship with the lady running the flower shop below. She owned the building and when Yuuri had offered to renovate the upper floor to rent as a loft space she couldn’t have been more delighted.

Chris remembered back to the New Year’s Eve party there last year, before Yuuri’s world fell apart. The high ceiling had soft bulbs hung on long wires, the walls had been stripped of their drywall to expose the original brick. Yuuri had even taken up the old flooring and replaced it with high polished hard wood. The sleeping room was an elevated space in the far end, opposite the open kitchen. Privacy could be provided by a canvas curtain he’d attached to a pulley. Yuuri was an amazing history teacher, but if had he wanted to, he would have cleaned up at a design house.

So when Mrs. Bennet came to see him with an eviction notice he was floored. The rent hadn’t been paid in months, Hiroshi, and there had been several days when some nasty looking fellows showed up at her shop demanding the diminutive woman for access to the loft, Hiroshi, and then the girls coming and going all day… Hiroshi.

Yuuri was so upset and ashamed he didn’t even fight the eviction. He was mortified that this poor woman, whom he had known since childhood, had to tolerate this behaviour and thought he was associated with it. He packed up what was his, sold off most of the appliances and furniture to cover debts Hiroshi had left behind, and moved back in with his parents. That had been February of last year.

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Yuuri._

Chris had watched the man go through the motions at school. He slowly climbed back from the depression with the support of some very good and close students, and the love of his family, and Phichit. Yuuri spent many nights on their couch, crying his heart out, and many other nights sitting at their kitchen table, raging. Through all of it, Phichit remained constant in his friendship. And that’s when Chris knew it was time to buy a ring.

He had always loved his boyfriend, and always thought he was cute, funny, and bright. But it was those nights that taught him that his boyfriend was the most loyal, most giving person he would ever know. Chris was in awe at the strength and patience his boyfriend showed, and he knew that this was the man he wanted, needed, to spend the rest of his life with. Phichit loved fireworks, and Chris planned on proposing at the Night Before the Fourth celebration in Hyannis.

He looked down at the sleeping form next to him. Soon it would be time to fess up.

**Chris / speaking of which I need your help with something…**

**Yuuri / oh?**

+++

Viktor woke to the morning light streaming in through the front windows. He smiled to greet the morning. He had always been a morning person. Normally he would get up, brush his teeth and take a run around the neighborhood, but checking his phone he saw he would have to get ready to greet his friends. Unraveling himself from the sleeping bag he tucked his feet into the slippers he used on cold mornings and padded to the kitchen.

He set the kettle on the new oven top and heard the pilot engage. _Good, I can make tea. The one thing I can make._ He moved into the downstairs half bath and cleaned himself up enough for breakfast. Stopping in his tracks he dashed back to the living room, extracted Douglas from the sleeping bag and brought him to the kitchen window, placing the dear bunny on the sil to enjoy the sunlight. Douglas grunted at being dragged from bed, he was not a morning person. Actually, he wasn't a person. He was a stuffed animal. And he didn't grunt. Because he's not real. Viktor took his tea black that day, swearing never to bear the deprivation of milk and [jam](http://thedailytea.com/taste/from-russia-with-love-tapping-to-eastern-european-tea-traditions/) again. He smiled at his Austen reference and opened the upstairs windows, allowing the fresh air to fill the rooms.

Sighing, thinking it was too bad that his mother wasn’t here to enjoy this house. _It’s exactly her style._ He finished his tea and washed for the day. Dressing casually in [jeans, a t-shirt and a zip up hoodie](http://rotana.net/assets/uploads/2017/01/sweater.jpg). He slipped his feet into his trainers and dried his hair quickly.

Checking his watch, he made sure he had enough time to run out and pick up breakfast. The center of town was ten minutes away and he found a bagel shop open. The streets were exactly as his mother had described America on the plane ride.

“They have lamp posts with flower baskets, and the lamps are lit always.” His mother spoke in a whisper as Vitya watched out the window. St. Petersburg was slowly fading behind the clouds, along with everything from his past. Douglas sat in his lap, still smelling new from the gift shop.

“Why Mama?” Vitya turned to look at her face. The lines of worry were dissolving into a smile that he barely saw.

“Because they work on gas. America is a old country with old ways.”

That thought struck Vitya funny. America was barely old. The Romanovs had ruled Russia for longer than America had a flag. But Russia was rebuilding herself again, this time with less bloodshed, but still just as corrupt and chaotic. Towns were being abandoned, maps were being redrawn, everybody woke up one day to find they were somewhere else, new people with new names. Vitya figured, if nations could do it, people could too.

Viktor smiled at the memory as he moved back to his car with a collection of bagels, smear, and a carton of coffee. They had included non-dairy creamer with artificial sugar. For an old country with old ways they sure did like their new-fangled chemicals.

Viktor had just loaded his car when the jingle of a store’s doorbell caught his attention. Across the street was a florist. Smiling, he remembered his mother’s love of lilies. Finding his feet, Viktor moved quickly, avoiding traffic and entered the shop. The most delightful looking little woman was darting around behind her counter, but stopped to take him in.

“Well good morning. I wasn’t expecting anyone so early.” She stepped forward, moving the barrier to greet him.

“Thank you. I’m new and wanted to get some lilies for my home, but I also want some living flowers. Can you advise me?” Viktor was immediately charmed by her delicate facial features.

She smiled up at him and Viktor just fell in love. “Well, let’s start with the lilies and you tell me a little bit about where you’ll put these flowers and I can tell you want you want.”

Viktor kept his time in mind but spent the happiest fifteen minutes explaining the window boxes, sunlight, and shading around his house. He left with a box of perennials, started flowers and Mrs. Bennet promised that if he did well she would help him install some rose bushes around the house, and a very pretty bouquet of white lilies for the kitchen. He was excited to see his friends’, _Yuuri’s,_ expression at the flowers and hoped he was impressing them.

He left the store promising to return with a success story of the window boxes and for more help and sped home.

Viktor had just situated the coffee and bagels on the island when he heard the car pull up. Walking to the front of the house, he opened the door to hear cheerful greetings.

Phichit whistled low taking in the entire house, “Oh my god, he lives in a fairy tale. Chris when are you gonna buy me a house like this?”

Viktor preened at the indirect praise to his home. He would have to talk to Janet about making an offer. “I have bagels and schmear in the kitchen.”

He noticed the three all stopped walking up the little pathway, to look at each other. Chris spoke first, “Schmear?”

Viktor blinked in confusion, “Yes, you know cream cheese spreads in different flavors.”

“Ah.” The men nodded in unison and passed into the house. Viktor lead them to the back and it was Yuuri’s turn to whistle.

“Okay, first, don’t ever call cream cheese _schmear_ again, people will think you are a New Yorker. That’s a bad thing here. And second, this kitchen is really fantastic. I love how it blends the two ideas of your home.”

Viktor was so happy to get a compliment from this insanely cute man that he didn’t feel the need to mention that his first experience as an American was as a New Yorker. But he hated baseball, so it really didn’t count.

“Thank you. I was only able to look at it online before signing the lease. You have no idea how relieved I was to see it was actually like it’s pictures.”

“Nothing like a bad tinder date to scare you off of online pictures,” Phichit joked, pouring himself some coffee.

“What’s Tinder?”

Chris thought that a little odd, but smiled at Viktor’s naivety. “It’s an online dating site, but mainly used as an online hook-up site.”

Viktor smiled at that. _No thanks._

Yuuri noticed the flowers, “Oh, those are beautiful. They really fit this room. I don’t know what you're planning to do with the kitchen, but I like the aesthetic of stark white contrasting the chrome of the appliances, and the gloss of the wood. I’d replace the fixtures though. They seem kind of like an afterthought.”

“I’ll have to have your help for that. I don’t think I understood most of what you said. But the flowers are pretty. I got them at the really cute little florist shop in the center of town. The lady who runs the place is the sweetest thing…” Viktor noticed, too late, Phichit and Chris shaking their heads. “What did I say?”

Yuuri froze, glaring at the floor. Viktor saw his face and grew cold. He looked quickly back to Phichit, who was coming around from the other side of the island. Phichit took Yuuri by the arm and guided him of the room talking softly.

“Chris, I don’t know what I did, but I’m so sorry.” Viktor felt the panic start to rise in his chest.

“It’s not you.” Chris sighed, he was hoping he wouldn’t have to have this conversation with Viktor just yet, but, well, here goes. “Yuuri actually lived above that store, and was very friendly with the owner, but he had a bad ex who abused the place and wasn’t delivering the rent money that Yuuri was handing over. He was evicted, and he’s pretty convinced that the nice little lady you met this morning will hate him forever.”

Viktor’s heart fell. There was no way that the sweet little woman he met could possibly hate anyone, but he understood how Yuuri would feel mortified to speak to her.

“I’m so sorry for him, and her. It was a bad situation and the fault lies with that ex.” Viktor stood still, waiting for Chris to invite the next move.

“Let’s just give Phichit a chance to work his magic. He’s something of a Yuuri whisperer.”

Viktor chuckled softly and made small talk with Chris before they were joined once again by Yuuri and Phichit. Phichit made a signal with his hand that everything would be fine and immediately changed the tone of the room.

“Okay Viktor, take us to this storage warehouse that holds all of your deep dark secrets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to GOD Russians put jam in their tea. I know! I know, it's crazy. But it's a thing.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned for Friday's post in which our fearsome foursome using a moving van to get Viktor's possessions in the house and Phichit plans a sleep over!


	4. Okay, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our perfect protagonist, with the help of his adorable amigos, moves items out of a storage unit and into his new home. The crew becomes a little worried of Viktor's relationship with food, Phichit, using his powers matchmaking, sets up Viktor to sleep over Yuuri's parent's home. There are memories of Viktor's past starting to push through to clarity. Yuuri remembers his past relationship in more detail.
> 
> A very big thank you to my editors [ Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for their help with this fic.

Yuuri had volunteered his car to drive them all to the warehouse and pick up the small van. So they cheerily piled in, Yuuri growing more settled as Viktor kept smiling at him and laughing at his lame jokes.

“Thank you again for driving. Your car is much bigger than mine.” Viktor sat in the passenger seat.

Yuuri glanced over the at the younger man and was able to survey how skinny he really was. The jeans he wore were supposed to be fitted, but they were baggy in most places. His shirt hung from his frame. Yuuri would worry about the possibility that Viktor was starving himself, but his skin and hair were healthy, and his eyes were bright and lively. _Probably just hasn’t figured out how to feed himself. God, I remember my first years after college. I gained about 50 pounds. I barely talked to anyone. I worked non-stop, taking far too much upon myself. Thankfully Phichit was there to put me in check. And then I met Hiroshi and it all turned to Hiroshit._

They arrived at the warehouse and Viktor went in the office to get the keys to the rented storage house and moving van.

Yuuri took the moment to voice his concern to the other men, “So he’s kinda skinny, huh?”

Chris nodded thoughtfully. “The thing about eating, it struck me as odd, but not really damaging. I don’t think he’s starving himself.”

“He probably has a fast metabolism, and I’ll bet you money his mother coddled him every day up to her death.” Phichit heard the words come out harsher than he meant, and backpedalled to his friends, “I don’t mean anything bad. Some immigrant families can be really close, the parents never learn the language as quickly so they depend on their kids to be their translator. It can make the parents clingier, and if Viktor was young when they moved over he wouldn’t know the difference.”

“He’s got a point,” Chris volunteered. “We’re lucky in that our parents spoke the language here before moving. Swiss people tend to speak English, and Phichit’s parents are doctors, so they learned as part of their education. Russia’s a funny country like that. His mother might have been running from poverty or worse.”

Phichit smiled at his boyfriend’s understanding. He turned to Yuuri and shot him a playful wink, “So check your privilege, homegrown!”

Yuuri smiled at Phichit, but it turned to a frown as he wondered what had brought the man to this country and what kept him in a state of arrested development. But that frown soon erupted into a smile as the spoken of Russia came back out, and pointed to a row of garages. They followed.

“Okay, Viktor, be honest with us,” Phichit winked at Chris, who had shot him a look. “If you’ve got a dead body in there let us know.”

Viktor laughed, but quickly spun around to face them. His face transformed from the youthful smile to a cut, hard glare. His accent came out and his voice dipped in pitch, “I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” He paused for a moment as he watched his friend’s face grow pale. Then he erupted into a giggle. “I do that well, right?”

He hopped, yup, hopped, to the storage door, unlocking it and lifting the gate to reveal well stacked boxes, a bed frame, and other pieces of furniture.

Phichit had gone to Yuuri to put an arm around his friend, smiling at the paled Japanese face. “Thirsty yet?”

“Parched,” Yuuri croaked out, watching the graceful movements of the lithe form disappear into the darkness of the garage.

Phichit snickered, “Yeah, we’re gonna get you some.”

+++

Yuuri found himself volunteering to drive the van with Viktor as Phichit and Chris drove his car, full of boxes back to the house as well. It was still cool enough to be pleasant before the humid summer air moved in. Viktor’s eyes flicked around the houses and small business fronts as they drove through the town. Yuuri had opted to stay off the highway to give Viktor a sense of the layout of his new area.

“I’ll have to figure out the area quickly.” Viktor smiled to himself, still looking out the window. He had rolled it down halfway and his silver hair fluttered in the breeze. Yuuri took a moment at a stop light to look over at the younger man. His skin was flawless, a perfect porcelain complexion that glowed rosy pink when the sun touched it. The glossy hair looked soft, and the air carried the smell of expensive shampoo over to Yuuri. He smiled thinking of how well this man took care of himself. The clothing was comfortable but looked expensive.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, he had noticed the brown eyes on him, and that pink tint to his cheeks deepened into a rosey bloom.

“Sorry, I was a little lost in thought,” Yuuri lied quickly. He was enchanted with the man’s looks but there was something still off about him. Beautiful, delicate hands, folded neatly in his lap. Rigid back that seemed to settle into the chair, but revealed a tension Yuuri couldn’t explain.

“I was saying that I’ll have to figure out my new neighborhood.” Viktor smiled at Yuuri, hoping this would initiate conversation.

“You’ll figure everything out soon enough, but I can take you around, show you where we all eat, hang out together, grocery shop.” Yuuri shrugged from behind the wheel. He shifted the truck into a lower gear as they rounded the corner to Viktor’s street. The old transmission groaned in protest.

“Thank you, I’d like that.” Viktor was beaming, but puzzled. “What does that do?”

Yuuri’s eyes followed Viktor’s to the steering wheel. “The gear shift?” _What the fuck?_

Viktor nodded and Yuuri tried to keep his voice from revealing his surprise at the question.

“So you rented a moving van with a standard transmission. That’s this stick.” Yuuri patted it, and shifted again. “It tells the engine what speed you’re going and if you are decreasing or increasing.” Oversimplification, but then again he was explaining this to a 23 year old man, so again, _What the fuck?_

“My car doesn’t have this.”

“Your car is an automatic transmission. My car has this. So I’ll assume you’ve never driven something like this.”

Viktor was about to say no when an odd memory crept up on him. The strong smell of diesel, the blinding cold weather, the sound of windshield wipers scraping across a thin layer of frozen rain. An old transmission, cranking and catching in strain as an even older hand forced the stick into position. That hand belonged to the grandfather he rarely saw.

“Yakov, we have to leave Russia.” His mother’s voice sounded distant and worried.

Viktor, only seven, was huddled in the back, sitting down, but on a floor. _There wasn’t a seat. Why wasn’t there a seat? It was a delivery van. It was my grandfather Feltsman’s delivery van. This was right before we left._

“He’s a dangerous man, Anya.” Yakov didn’t take his eyes off the road. “He will hunt you down, I don’t know what we can do.”

“I’m leaving, and I’m taking Vitya.” His mother’s voice had tears in it, but he couldn’t see her. She was sitting up front with Deda.

“I’ll try. Your sister…”

“Viktor?” Yuuri nudged him back to the present.

Viktor blinked his eyes, a few tears slid out and he wiped them quickly. “The sun,” he quickly excused himself. “We’re home already.”

Yuuri watched the slender man hop out of the van and open the door to his home. Chris and Phichit had already arrived and were pulling boxes out of the back of Yuuri’s car to pile up on the porch. Viktor shared a joke with the couple, eliciting laughter from the men. The three moved into the home taking boxes into the living room. Yuuri lingered opening the back of the van, giving himself a chance to consider Viktor. The man had been chatty, then suddenly turned quiet. _Had he whimpered at one point?_

“Yuuri!” Phichit called out from the doorway, “Let’s get a move on!”

Rolling his eyes at his friend, he pulled out a box and the four men worked quickly to unpack all of Viktor’s items into the front parlour of his home.

“Thank you so much for you help, I really appreciate it,” Viktor said when the last box was placed into the filled room.

“Oh no you don’t.” Chris came up behind Viktor, a fresh drink in his hand. “You aren’t getting rid of us now.” He moved past Viktor to stand behind Phichit, who was kneeling in front of a set of boxes.

Viktor smiled confused, “But it’s all in?”

“Yup, and now we get to look through your stuff and judge you quietly.” Phichit smiled, opening the first box.

“Oh honey, you’re not quiet,” Chris lowered himself to plant a kiss in the shell of Phichit’s ear, earning a sultry growl from the little Thai man.

“Ignore them, they’re in heat.” Yuuri nudged Viktor’s elbow. “Let’s put the kitchen stuff away first.”

Viktor smiled at his new friends. Working quickly, the men assembled the kitchen, putting cutlery, plates, and cooking essentials away. Phichit pouted over the expensive latte machine and Yuuri made a note to get it for them as an engagement present. He owed Phichit and Chris for their support.

Moving into the living room, they moved boxes of clothing upstairs, finishing quickly. It wasn’t until Phichit attempted to move a box much too big for him that he finally squealed with delight.

“Okay, what!?” Phichit put the box back down. Apparently moving it from the truck hadn’t really attracted attention of the team, but now that the skinniest and shortest of them had attempted to pick up a box that he could easily fit in with ease, they were all tuned in.

“Oh, that’s nothing.” Viktor blushed.

“Open it, if you have ever loved me open it!” Chris grabbed Viktor’s hand to keep him in place.

Phichit opened the box and gazed in. His face was a mixture, he wanted to tease but was also a little confused. Yuuri walked over, worried that they had stumbled upon something Viktor wasn’t ready to share. Looking down he saw… more stuffed animals than he had ever seen in his life. It was endearing. It was odd. It made him smile, but there was a tug of a frown in it.

“My mother,” Viktor started. Chris dropped the slender delicate hand, but moved closer to him to show his support. “Moving here was hard for me,” Viktor started again, “so my mother would buy me stuffed animals, blankets, anything that was soft and fuzzy.” He looked over at Yuuri, “The one in my car from yesterday? That one was on the plane with me.”

Chris had moved his hand up to the center of Viktor’s back, and started rubbing circles there. Viktor leaned into the touch and smiled up at the taller man. The green eyes were gentle as he smiled, “It’s okay. It’s hard to get rid of things that hold memories.”

Viktor sighed in appreciation. These things did hold memories, but there was something more than that to Viktor. Somehow these things, the animals, the blankets, the softness of them, they protected him. They hid him from something he couldn’t quite remember.

“I was twelve when we moved here,” Phichit said, approaching Viktor and taking his hand. “It wasn’t an easy transition. I spoke the language but my accent was thick and I was picked on for it. My religion made me an easy target as well. My mother got me some hamsters and I just loved those little guys.”

Chris was chuckling behind Viktor, “And we have some at home. Phichit can’t be without his little rodents.”

Phichit stuck his tongue out to tease his boyfriend but smiled and blew a kiss quickly. “So, upstairs, right?” Phichit picked the box again.

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Viktor started but felt Chris’ hand on his shoulder.

“Let him, it’s so seldom he gets to feel strong and manly.”

Phichit shot his boyfriend a smirk. “Keep it up,” a warning teased his voice. Then turned to Viktor, “Which room?”

“Uhm, I think I’m putting them in my orange room, let me show you.” Viktor lead the men upstairs to the sitting room at the back of the house.

Yuuri smiled appreciatively at the layout of the home. This room would make an excellent study, it looked out over the backyard through one very large window, another window faced the neighbor’s yard. There was nice air flow in the room. The floors upstairs were of hardwood as well, but not as highly polished as downstairs. Yuuri looked at the molding, gingerbread design and white, and thought how he would replace them with something simple to reflect the floors. The doors to the room itself and the closet were a simple dull brown. Yuuri thought immediately to remove the closet door to create a built in [bookcase and workshelf area](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/05/3d/74/053d74254625ecdfea06ab60e408b6f6.jpg), then replace the external door with a [french door](http://teaone.net/uploads/fotos/french-glass-doors-interior_3404_400_600.jpg). The room was big enough for a desk and small couch.

“Viktor, this is a terrific room.” Yuuri crossed to the wide window, “You could put a nice treatment here and really make it stunning. I’d change out the lighting fixture though.”

Viktor smiled, he had his own plans for this room, but was happy to hear anything Yuuri would say to him. “I have an electrician coming to install a [small chandelier](https://freshideen.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/designer-leuchten-lampen-HildenDiaz-schattenspiel-effekt-kronleuchter.jpg).” He pulled out his phone to show the men what he had ordered.

“Please don’t.” Yuuri pursed his lips. What did this man have in store for the room, then he remembered something that had alarmed him earlier. “Viktor you called this your orange room, why?” Yuuri asked, his voice edged with sincere concern.

“Because I’m painting it orange.” Viktor smiled brightly. He knew that no one else would ever understand, but he wanted an orange room.

Yuuri closed his eyes, “Please don’t.” Behind him Phichit started to giggle, he knew his friend’s obsession with design.

“Let’s table this for today,” Phichit jumped in to save Viktor. They left the potentially orange room with Yuuri still mourning for the decor to return to the few remaining pieces in the front parlour. Phichit looked around at the almost cleared room, “I noticed you have a bed frame with no bed.”

“Oh, that’s being delivered tomorrow. I ordered some new furniture that is coming in piecemeal. TV, desk, couch, mattress.”

Phichit frowned thinking, “So where are you sleeping tonight?”

Viktor pointed to the sleep roll tucked into the corner. “It’s actually really comfortable.”

Chris let out a low whistle, “I think we can do better than that. We have a couch you could…”

Phichit put a finger across his boyfriend’s lips, turning so only the tall blonde could see him he winked, “Actually, Yuuri, your parents own a bed and breakfast and it’s off season. Surely you can spare a room?”

Viktor blushed quickly and began to try to deny the need, but it was planned, over and done before he had even found an excuse. Gathering his clothing, sleepwear, fuzzy blanket, a few personal grooming items, and of course, Douglas, he followed Yuuri to his car. Yuuri held the back door open for Viktor, letting the taller man place his items in the backseat then opened the passenger side door, holding it for Viktor. The action seemed so natural that neither man noticed the subtle gallantry behind it until Yuuri was walking around the car and caught Phichit hugging himself in admiration. Yuuri quickly flipped him the bird, which caused Phichit to erupt into laughter.

“Thank you for this. I hope it’s not an inconvenience,” Viktor started to say, Douglas seated on his lap.

Yuuri smiled at the picture of the beautiful man sitting next to him. “No, it’s off season. We will occasionally get some people up over the summer months but there are weeks when the inn is entirely empty.” Thinking to the rooms available he came up with the perfect room for Viktor. “Actually there is a really nice room I think you will love. It was my favourite as a child.”

“I look forward to seeing it.” Viktor perked up.

“We can have dinner with my parents. I should tell you I live at home with them. I lost my apartment…” Yuuri said.

Viktor let the man sit in his silence for a few minutes. “Chris told me a little. I’m sorry.”

“Eh, bad boyfriends come and go.”

“Good ones do, too.” Viktor looked at Yuuri with a smile peeking out he chewed on his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave comments, as I love the interaction! The husband continues to do well, he asked for a chocolate shake last night... I think he's back to normal!
> 
> Sunday's Post: Viktor sees the most perfect Bed and Breakfast Inn and gets to stay in the first room Yuuri had ever designed. Mama Katsuki is there for any and all nightmares. Toshiya is supportive of his children. Mari is a bad ass as always.


	5. Sleep Overs and Shovel Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally gets a sleep over at the famed Katsuki Inn. It's as fluffy and adorable as you could possibly want. I hope. Viktor deserves all the fluff. We see how the Katsuki family works together and get the background on Toshiya, Hiroko, and Mari. Douglas and Yuuri have a heart-to-heart.
> 
> Thank you for Denrhea and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for their tireless work on these chapters.
> 
> Update on husband: He was able to go to the [Plastic City Comic Con](http://www.plasticcitycomiccon.com/) yesterday and see his friends. We had a terrific time and he was in good spirits. It was not too tiring or overwhelming. It's a good sign for Boston CC.
> 
> And, I found a Douglas! I couldn't believe! There was a lovely woman from [J.Elf'N Creations](https://www.facebook.com/JElfnCreations/) in New Hampshire there. She made these adorable little animals. And who's sitting amongst the teddy bears? [DOUGLAS!](https://scontent.fbed1-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/20429577_10204079735271231_6372048921428837971_n.jpg?oh=ca35f7b80de9a4c2fa2b2e7c55e8342d&oe=59FB3055)

Viktor’s eyes practically bulged out of his head as they turned onto the drive that lead to Yuuri’s parents’ inn. It was a gorgeous property. The wide driveway was covered with gravel and lined with beautiful, tall oaks. The trees were spaced so that people in the approaching cars could take in the grounds and the enormous [turn of the century home](http://cdn.brownstoner.com/brownstoner/archives/Kingston-Mansion-0209.jpg). It was a stunning house, majestic in height, a soft yellow of woodwork and brick. The front porch supported a walking veranda, above with was a sitting balcony, leading up to the tower. The roof, which his parents had recreated as a dining area for nice nights had a barrier of Romeo Spikes for safety and show. The house, which really was a mansion, was like something out of a Shirley Jackson novel. Viktor could feel the house looking back at him, but without the malice or judgment that Jackson would have imbued in the scene. Instead, through the masterful work of the Katsukis, the home felt welcoming, almost loving and protective.

Yuuri drew the car up to the front of the house and put it into park. “As a family member I would pull around to the back, but I kind of wanted to take you through the front door. It’s a really beautiful entrance.”

The brunette exited his car, leaving it running, and got to the other side of the car in time to catch the opening door for Viktor, closing it as the slender man rose. “Leave your bag, I’ll bring it in later.” Yuuri smiled noticing that Douglas was sitting perfectly in the passenger seat.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, “Thank you.”

Yuuri started walking up the stairs to his family’s home when he felt the delicate long fingers reach out and tangle themselves into his. He battled emotions at that moment. Wanting to indulge in a moment of holding on to this beautiful, loving man, but also wanting to let go to prevent parents getting the wrong idea. Even if that idea was already forming in his own head. He settled for giving himself this moment and squeezed the hand without looking behind him.

The door was an ornately carved wooden door with stained glass windows and an old fashioned brass mail slot. A matching brass plaque announced the name “Katsuki Family Inn. Established 1978.”

The door was pushed open to reveal a large foyer of hard wood floor leading to a large sitting room with an enormous fireplace to the left and a bright dining room for breakfast to the right. Directly forward was the front desk and behind that the wide staircase carpeted in maroon. The house was a delicate balance of tasteful woodwork and large open windows. The early summer air breezed through the house carrying the smell of roses from the bushes that lined the side of the inn.

“Mom!” Yuuri tugged Viktor out of his reverie and lead him back to the kitchen where his mother was working over the stove. “Mom, I have a favor.”

“Hon, great, sit.” Hiroko didn’t turn, but Viktor was already interested in her from the way she held herself. She was a little heavy but had a softness to her, dressed in a comfortable pair of grey wide legged trousers and a light blue tunic. He could see the multicolored scarf around her neck filling in the warm colors that set off the beauty of her chestnut hair.

Yuuri smiled and pulled Viktor to the large metal butcher’s block table at the center of the kitchen. “We’re about to be guinea pigs.”

“We?” Hiroko turned and Viktor smiled brightly at the beautiful face he saw. She was Yuuri’s mother, no one could mistake it. The shape of the jaw, the sparkling eyes, the tiny nose, and the comical mouth, all showed the perfect features that mother had passed to son. For a moment he felt sad, remembering how his mother would often say he favored his father so much. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you brought a friend home.”

She quickly came over to the table, brushed her hands against the apron wrapped around her waist and extended her hand. “Hiroko Katsuki, very nice to meet you.”

“Viktor Nicholas. Thank you.” Viktor smiled and took the warm, soft hand.

Hiroko smiled but retreated back to the oven, “So yes, you are test pilots today. I’ve redone your father’s [cucumber butternut soup](https://hanadykitchen.com/2016/05/10/butternut-squash-and-cucumber-soup/).” She ladled out two small servings and placed them in front of the men.

“Reworked?” Yuuri asked tentatively.

“Hey, I can cook, too, you know.” She motioned to the bowls in front of them.

Viktor watched Yuuri as he took a spoon and scooped up a small sip, bringing it to his lips he smiled as he took it in. Humming in approval he looked at his mother, “Well, it will be a fight night, this is good.”

Viktor took a spoonful and tried it, he was shocked it was cold, but it was sweet and tasted like summertime. “It’s so good, but it’s cold.”

Hiroko smiled, “It’s a chilled soup. My husband and I are always trying to come up with something interesting to make for meals.”

“Mom’s a designer and Dad’s the chef,” Yuuri filled in, polishing off his serving. “But why are you making cold soups?” The inn did most of the business during the winter season. There was a nice mountain for skiing close by and the regulars soon learned that the Katsuki’s inn was the best place to stay. During the fall there were always a few leaf-peepers, but the spring and summer months were slow seasons. Fortunately the Katsukis had enough success during their busy season to carry them through.

“Well, the mountain is having a music festival in August and we are listed as a recommended site. Some of the acts are even requesting rooms, so we will be filled.” Hiroko spotted Viktor’s empty bowl and without asking she refilled it. The boy looked a little on the thin side to her. Viktor smiled a thank you and began eating again while watching the conversation.

Yuuri pushed his empty bowl towards his mother who shook her head and put the bowl in the sink. “What? He gets more.”

“He’s skinny.”

“I can’t believe my own mother is playing favorites and I’m not one.” Yuuri looked at Viktor who just shrugged as he finished his last mouthful of soup. _You would be everyone’s favorite. You’re mine._ “So Mom, can we put Viktor up for the night? He’s the new teacher I was helping move in.”

“He’s the one you were talking about last night?” Hiroko began to tease, her son erupted into a blush. “I think we can do that. There’s only two couples here on a mini-break.”

“Right.” Yuuri thought quickly, “Is the turret room free?”

Hiroko turned and focused on her soup, hiding her expression. Her son was an open book, he fell quickly, in both directions. He had been left devastated by the last one. “Yes. Why don’t you show him up now.”

Yuuri nodded in the direction of the hallway and both men left. Hiroko sighed into her soup. _That boy seems so sweet, I can’t imagine someone like that breaking anyone’s heart on purpose. But my son… He can break his heart himself._ Last night Yuuri hadn’t meant to run on about Viktor but he had recounted meeting the young man, which Hiroko thought would make a terrific meet-cute. She could hear that tinge of hope in his voice as he talked about the way he ate. The mother in her wanted her son to be happy, and she knew that while Hiroshi had left a big gaping wound in his heart, she hoped it would heal completely. But the woman in her knew that he hadn’t healed enough, and now he risked hurting himself and this young man.

+++

Viktor took in the large glass windows at the back of the house as they turned on the stairs to the first floor hallway. The floor had beautiful paintings framing the rooms and Viktor became enchanted with one.

Yuuri noticed the younger man had stopped in his tracks and returned to him, “that’s my mothers. She has an MFA in painting from [RISD](http://www.risd.edu/), it’s an art school in Rhode Island.” Yuuri explained quickly as he let Viktor look at the painting. It was of the garden in the back, the colors blown out, intense edges of light and dark, all creating a dramatic and powerful glance into the garden as a storm approaches.

“She’s so talented,” Viktor said quietly, somewhere a memory was forming, something about art. He was tugged out of it before he could grasp it.

Yuuri’s sunny face called him to the third floor, following him Viktor saw the older man was leading him to the front of the house where a slender door stood away from the other rooms. A small sign in watercolour calligraphy announced “Turret”. Viktor passed Yuuri as he held the door open.

The stairway was narrow, and a little dark. There was a private wash room opposite of the stairs, but he could feel Yuuri’s hand on his back urging him up the stairs. From behind him Viktor could hear Yuuri begin, “This wasn’t a room for a long time. My parents used it for storage, and as a kid it’s where I could disappear when I felt overwhelmed. Viktor’s head poked out of the stairwell and he saw into an impressive room. The walls were a subtle eggshell, the floor was dull mahogany wood, with a rich hunter green carpet in the center. The three windows facing out had long white Irish lace curtains that shimmered in the sunlight, capturing it and tossing it about the room. The windows also had a set of fairy lights set along the sashes to be lit at night. Behind the bed, the fourth window was a [stained glass window](http://www.almrsal.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Stained-Glass-Perceptions-oil-painting.jpg) of wild colors. It was a three-pane layout of bright yellow starting in the upper right hand corner turning to red, then ending in deep blue at the lower left corner. The ceiling was a canopy of sheer drapes, in complimentary colors creating a conical top to the room.

Of all the features of the room, Viktor was enraptured with the bed. It was a beautiful ironwork frame, carrying a queen sized mattress. The quilt was a series of different shades of white with colorful threading creating the visual interest. Viktor ran his hand over the soft fabric of the quilt with admiration.

“My sister made that,” Yuuri said from behind him. “She’s a psychiatrist nurse, but is just as much an artist as my mother.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Viktor murmured.

Yuuri smiled at the man before him. “I’ll bring up your bag, just relax here for a few.” He left the man standing in the middle of the room.

Viktor sat down on the bed, smiling with approval at the softness of the mattress. He thought of how nice it will be snuggle down into this bed tonight. His mind drifted to Yuuri, and he thought of sleeping with Yuuri in this bed. Not sex, not yet. Just sleeping, being held by him, feeling his arms around him.

+++

Yuuri pulled the car into the family garage, attached to the kitchen by a small entryway. He pulled the bag that Viktor had packed out of the back and turned to go into the kitchen, then stopped with a smile. Opening the passenger side door he saw Douglas, who had a smirk on his face as if to say ‘can’t believe you almost forgot me, he would never forgive you.’ Which, of course, Douglas didn’t say. Douglas is a stuffed animal and definitely not real.

Bunny in hand, Yuuri stood in the garage for a moment contemplating the toy, “So you’ve known his for years.”

_Decades really._

“I mean, it’s obvious, I’m attracted to him,” Yuuri started, looking into the black button eyes. “Any advice?”

_Yeah, take it slow, don’t rush._

“There seems to be something in his past that he’s not dealing with.”

_Before my time, but yeah, I’d say so._

+++

Yuuri returned the bag to Viktor who quickly put Douglas on the bed, propped up on the overstuffed pillows at the head. Douglas seemed quite at home on the bed. Viktor was invited to have dinner with the family, and Hiroko, wanting to impress him, served it on the roof.

The roof’s dining area was a series of wrought iron tables with light tablecloths over them. Simple chairs with soft coverings matched. Viktor was enchanted with the hanging fairy lights that bordered the area, setting everything with a soft glow as the summer sun set in the distance. The two couples staying at the inn had opted to dine out, leaving Viktor to enjoy the family uninterrupted.

Dinner was a simple meal of [chicken caprese salad](http://www.delish.com/cooking/recipe-ideas/recipes/a52523/chicken-caprese-salad-recipe/) with fresh fruit as a side. Dessert, which Hiroko insisted Viktor have two helpings of, was a decadent [coconut chiffon cake](http://www.myrecipes.com/recipe/coconut-chiffon-cake).

“Viktor, be honest, which of one us made the cake, do you think?” Toshiya leaned forward over his empty plate and sent a challenging look at his wife.

Viktor froze with the fork touching his lips, blinking rapidly. “Uhm…”

“Oh, don’t tease him, you egomaniac,” she chided. Turning to Victor, she explained, “It was Toshiya. He actually studied culinary arts in New York and worked as a chef before we decided to open this inn.”

Mari had watched the tall Russian, and more importantly, her smitten brother, the entire evening. “So Viktor, you haven’t told us much about yourself. Where are you from?”

“I lived in a town in upstate New York,” Viktor said quickly. “Mr. Katsuki the cake is very yummy,” he added as he lifted his fork towards the chef, eyes sparkling.

“Thank you my boy, but please call me…”

“Yeah, but where before that?” Mari pressed.

Yuuri glanced over at his sister. _Ease up._

“Oh, uhm, it was my first teaching post. So, I had lived in New Mexico with my mother before that.” Viktor shuffled the remainder of the cake around on his plate. “Mrs. Katsuki, can I help you with the dishes?”

Mari’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Does New Mexico attract a lot of Russian immigrants?”

“Mari, how was work today?” Yuuri asked a little too loudly in warning.

“Viktor dear, why don’t you help me with the dishes and we can let the children have their little spat?” Hiroko said collecting the dishes off the table. The Russian, grateful for the escape route, jumped up to help her. Quickly the duo disappeared downstairs.

“What’s going on?” Mari asked, sitting back in her seat and examining her brother.

“He’s a new teacher at my school. He seemed a little lost. Phichit and Chris sort of adopted him, and I like him too,” Yuuri equivocated. Toshiya watched his son’s hands dance about as he spoke, knowing there was much more being said. His son had chef’s hands, expressive, and quick as lightning.

“Like like him?” Maris asked from her reclined position.

“Yeah, I’m thinking of asking him to homecoming. I’m 27, Mari.” Yuuri stood and walked over to the door.

Mari followed quickly, “Listen, you have horrible taste in men. I know, because I do too, but I don’t fall for them. Meanwhile you find a rat and propose.”

“Okay, Hiroshi was a mistake. But I was blindsided by him.” Yuuri started getting upset at the mention of the man that had taken so much from him. Not the money, not the apartment, but his trust in others, and a little bit of himself.

“Mari, let’s let Yuuri figure this out for himself.” Toshiya was behind her with a hand on her shoulder. “I want my children happy, in whatever way that means to you both. But Yuuri, give yourself time to heal completely. This boy is a gentle soul, he wouldn’t trick you, or lie to you. He will never hurt you deliberately. But I worry that you could jump into something when you aren’t half finished with the last, and hurt him.”

Yuuri smiled, “I just got the shovel talk from my own father.”

Toshiya laughed and smiled, “Someone has to speak for the boy, it’s clear he has no family.”

+++

“Mari can be a little direct, but she means well.” Hiroko handed the last of the dishes to Viktor to dry and put away in the cupboard.

“I don’t mind. Brothers and sisters are like that.” Viktor rubbed the cloth in a circular motion across the surface of the plate, then put it on top of the others. Smiling at the job completed he closed the cabinet door and turned to Hiroko.

“How about some tea before bed?” the kind woman offered.

Viktor was surprised to find it was 9:30. Dinner had been so pleasant he didn’t even realize more than two hours had passed. “Yes, please.”

Hiroko set the kettle to boil and brought out a steeping pot with a tin of loose leaf. She scooped out three tea spoonfuls, singsonging, “One for you, one for me…”

“And one for the pot,” Viktor finished. Hiroko smiled at Viktor who seemed to glow with a memory. “My mother would say that, too.”

“Were you close to her?” Hiroko picked the boiling pot off the stove and poured the water over the loose leaves.

“Oh yes.” Viktor became animated as he spoke. “She supported me all through college, and we moved around a lot so it was always just me and her. We lived together always, until she died.”

Hiroko watched the young man grow a little sad. She pulled the matching tea cups she kept private for herself. Both delicate bone china with a cherry blossom pattern, perhaps a little feminine but this man struck her as one that would appreciate this. Moving back to the table she waited for the boy to speak again, but was met with only silence.

“How long ago did you lose her?”

“Almost two years,” Viktor said watching Hiroko pour the tea into the cups. “Pretty china.” He smiled up at her.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Hiroko sat down opposite him. “Sometimes it’s hard to move on.”

Viktor nodded but kept his eyes fixed on the steaming liquid. Hiroko brought milk and sugar over. “I’ll play mother.” She caught the phrase too late. But Viktor didn’t flinch, he smiled at the familiarity of the phrase.

“Sweet and white, please.” Viktor smiled up at her. It was at that moment Hiroko knew she would protect this boy even if he never became her son. But she was warmed at the thought of her Yuuri with someone as loving and sweet.

Yuuri entered the kitchen, walking over to Viktor, he rubbed the seated man’s back. “Hanging in there?”

Viktor tried to stifle a yawn but was betrayed by it. Hiroko caught it and put the tea on a saucer. She came around other side of table and guided Viktor to the door. “Sweetheart, I want you upstairs in your room. I’ll send Yuuri up with a plate of cookies for you.”

“Thank you Mrs. Katsuki,” Viktor said.

“Oh no, it’s Hiroko, or Mama Katsuki if you are comfortable.” She rubbed his back as he crossed into the hallway.

“Thank you, Mama Katsuki,” he said in a sleepy voice.

She watched him walk up the stairs waiting a few minutes before addressing her son. “Don’t you dare break his heart.” She wasn’t cross, but she was serious. His mother crossed the room to take her personal cookies from the cabinet where she ‘hid’ them. Everyone knew where they were located, but they knew it was death to any who dared. Taking a plate she placed several cookies and continued, “I know that Hiroshi made a big mess in your life. I know that you are like your father and me, a serial monogamist. But I worry that you will jump into this too soon.”

“Mom, Dad actually already gave me the shovel talk. And can I just say both of you have this parenting thing down great.” With an impish grin and a wink he took the plate and kissed his mother’s cheek, knowing she meant well. Yuuri turned to go upstairs, leaving his mother in the kitchen with her tea.

+++

Viktor had changed, brushed his teeth and was sitting in bed, Douglas seated next to him, the tea placed on the bedside table and a murder mystery balanced on his lap. Yuuri approached the scene hoping to keep from disturbing the young man, but Viktor looked up.

“Yuuri.” He elongated the vowels like his parents did when saying his name. The heart shaped smiled shone in the glow of the fairy lights. “This room is magical.”

“Thank you. This was actually the first room I designed.”

“You did all this?” Viktor took another appreciative look around the room, looking for shadows of Yuuri’s taste.

“It was my senior year in high school. I drew up the plans, my mom approved everything. This became one of the more popular rooms right away.” Yuuri sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the cookies next to the tea cup.

“I can see why. It’s just beautiful. You have such a talent.” Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s thigh, both men stopping for a moment to make sure they were alright with contact. Yuuri smiled first and Viktor’s smile quickly followed.

“Okay, get sleep. I’ll wake you for breakfast.” Yuuri leaned forward to kiss Viktor’s temple then sat back and looked at the picture of this divine looking man. “You look really nice in this room. Like you were the last missing piece.”

Viktor preened at the praise, blushing deeply and wiggling his feet.

_We’ll have to explore that later._

Yuuri left the room, leaving Viktor to feel warm and to settle himself into the bed further. He nibbled on two of the cookies, enjoying the shortbread and jam, finishing his tea and reading the last few pages of the chapter in his book. Soon he felt himself growing tired, he set the book to the side and slid down in the bed, his pajamas smooth against the high thread count sheets. Drifting off, he pulled Douglas close to his chest and nuzzled his nose against the rabbit’s ears. Soon he was sleeping peacefully, more than he had in two years.

Douglas sighed in relief, hoping that they had found a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cultural Definitions:  
> Leaf-peepers - people who come to your state to look at the leaves as they change color. Migration habits usually occur strongest in early to mid Autumn. Eating patterns are curious, will ask for coffee then be confused when you say "yeah, kid, deah's a Dunkas ova deah." Inform them that while no one parks their cars in Harvard Yard you can find an open spot to place their automobile.
> 
> Tuesday's Post - Viktor wakes from a rather bad nightmare / memory. Yuuri wakes from a dream / memory of Hiroshi... who evidently wasn't Hiroshit in bed. I wrote smut! Just not the smut you want... not yet, that's coming. We see just what Douglas' role is.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two protagonists sleep the dreams and nightmares of their pasts show up. Viktor relives small amounts of his past, Yuuri remembers the good times with Hiroshi. Both men walk through how their lives turned to hell. Douglas does his best, but [Inner Demons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gydcChFnzQ) don't fight fair.
> 
> Big huge thank you to [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for their work as beta-readers and editors.
> 
> I hope I don't get into trouble with the admins of AO3 but I did want to post a link to videos of my [combo jump](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zTrJZyjANE). It's not that amazing, but I'm happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter - reference to past sexual abuse, but only very vaguely implied. Yuuri recalls a smutty scene from New Year's with Hiroshi.

Yuuri shifted restlessly in his sleep, his argument with his sister triggering buried memories.

Yuuri was back in his loft apartment surrounded by the magic of last year’s New Year’s Eve party. All his friends were there, some of Hiroshi’s buddies were mingling as best they could. The fairy lights he had strung from the ceiling sparkled out madly. Hiroshi had insisted they get the loudest and most colorful lights, but at the last minute Yuuri pulled out the soft glow of the traditional whites. The apartment was a mix of light and shadows with the ambient lighting on a low setting.

The bar was stocked with liquor that Hiroshi’s friends were rapidly depleting, but Yuuri didn’t care. He was standing by the large window, overlooking main street, when Phichit approached.

The Thai man put a hand on his shoulder as he took in the scene below. “This is fantastic.” The music was an upbeat jazz, just loud enough to enjoy but subtle enough for conversation. There was something behind Phichit’s smile that looked like worry. Yuuri didn’t want to engage this. He knew it would only be the lecture, _you’re moving too fast, you don’t really know anything about him, I’ve heard some really crazy stuff…_

“Thanks, I’m so glad you and Chris are here.” Yuuri raised the glass to his lips, he had drunk more than usual but he wasn’t driving and he deserved a chance to unwind.

Chris came up looking concerned, “Yuuri. There are two students at your door, insisting they were invited by Hiroshi.”

Yuuri shrugged and walked back to his door expecting to see a couple of the honors students he was friendly with at school, instead he was met with two kids he barely knew. Then his brain kicked in, these two were in the office often, they were the kids whispered about as he walked into class.

“Hey guys, can I help you?” Yuuri said, holding the door with one hand and blocking the entrance with his body.

“Yeah, Hir… Mr. Sato told us to come by.” The boy was grubby looking. Greasy black hair peeked out from under a wool cap, his cheeks were hollowed, not from hunger but lack of sleep. His friend seemed no better, expensive shoes and dirty hands.

Yuuri thinned his lips holding firm. “I think you’ve made a mistake. We’re teachers. Why don’t you take off.” 

The two boys looked uncertainly at each other. One reached into his pocket and motioned to the other into the apartment. The other shook his head and craned his neck to scan the crowd. “Tell him we were here,” the taller said, and both turned to leave.

“Yeah, I’ll pass that along.” Yuuri rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Turning he saw Phichit’s concerned face. “Oh come on, you know how he is. He probably mentioned the party, those two overheard him, and they thought they’d be punks.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit started, he looked over at Hiroshi, surrounded by his sketchy friends. “You know there’s been some weirdness as school…”

“Phichit, I appreciate you looking out for me, you’ve been doing it since college, but honestly.”

“No, I know you think it’s because I don’t like him, and I’ll admit it, I don’t. But Yuuri…”

“Phichit.” Yuuri leaned in closely and lowered his voice, “You’re a great friend, but that’s the love of my life.” Yuuri took a side step around his friend, walking deliberately over to Hiroshi before wrapping his arms around the slender, toned waist and bringing his lips to connect in a hungry kiss. From the side he could hear Hiroshi’s friend snicker and move off. Yuuri hadn’t really met them, and Hiroshi didn’t make the effort to introduce them. Hiroshi opened his mouth, demanding more of Yuuri, who normally would have blushed and pulled back. But the bravery of alcohol, and in defiance of Phichit’s words, he pulled into the kiss, giving back just as much passion as he felt.

The party wandered on a little later than Yuuri had originally planned and he knew he had to start ushering people out. Hiroshi’s friends split after the alcohol was put away and coffee started going around. No one would need to stay over as the drinking was mild and there were several designated drivers. Moving through the space, Yuuri could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him… his ass… constantly. _That man will make such love to me tonight._

“I’m sorry if I upset you,” Phichit pulled Yuuri from his dirty hopes.

Phichit and Chris were the last two to leave, usher a few people into their car for rides. Chris had held back, pretending to get Phichit coat and to let the two best friends work it out.

Yuuri shrugged, “You’re just an over-protective mother hen.” He put a hand on Phichit’s shoulder and worked it over the smaller man’s back, inviting a hug.

Phichit smiled weakly drawing his friend in close and enveloping him in an embrace, “Yeah, it’s late, and I’m tired. And those kids freaked me out.”

“Oh yeah, that was weird!” Yuuri quickly agreed, happy they could find something to blame for the evening. Something that wasn’t Hiroshi.

“Uhm, okay, tomorrow? Late breakfast?” Phichit waved Chris over to his side. The tall blonde placed the jacket over his boyfriend’s shoulders. They had only been dating for a few months, less time than Yuuri and Hiroshi, but they had an ease about them already.

“Yes. But _late_.” Yuuri widened his eyes in emphasis. The other two laughed as he saw them to the door. “Drive safely.”

Phichit turned, his boyfriend’s arm already around his shoulder as they descended the stairs, “Night.” There was a little sadness in the smile, Yuuri chose to ignore it.

Yuuri entered the living space again, surveying the mess. It wasn’t really that bad, trays with leftover food were still out, empty glasses littered coffee tables and window ledges. Confetti covered the floor. He picked up the trays of food to dump into the trash and collected the glasses for the sink. The rest of the clean up could be done tomorrow.

As he tied off the trash bag to put in the hallway he felt strong arms envelop his waist. “I have you all to myself now.” Hiroshi’s breath was hot on Yuuri’s ear, it carried the musk of the alcohol he drank.

Yuuri felt himself melting into the contact, excited by the evidence of Hiroshi’s need pressing into the back of his leg. “Let’s get upstairs.” The smaller man attempted to pull away, only to find himself completely captured in the arms.

“Hmm mmh.” Hiroshi rubbed his nose into Yuuri’s hair shaking his head. “We’re going to do something here.” His hands worked quickly, undoing Yuuri’s jeans and pooling them around his ankles. He knelt behind Yuuri, whose mind was beginning to swim in a combination of intoxication and arousal. Yuuri’s breath hitched as he felt his lover nuzzle his entrance through the thin cotton of his boxer briefs, a hand reached around to stroke his length.

“Hiroshi, what…”

“Shh.” Gentle fingers pulled the underwear down, exposing Yuuri’s toned ass. It was fast and amazing, Yuuri was bending over the table to support himself as Hiroshi attacked his entrance with his tongue, lapping and circling, then plunging in. Yuuri found himself screaming in pleasure at the assault. Bringing his boyfriend to a frenzy was easy for Hiroshi, who worked him to the edge, then plunged two fingers in, flicking against the prostate to send Yuuri crashing over the edge. Hiroshi stood grabbing Yuuri’s shoulders to pull the wrecked man into his chest, “You’ve got at least two more in you. I intend on pulling both out of you.”

Somehow moving to the bedroom on weak legs, Yuuri collapsed onto the large, soft bed, only to feel the weight of Hiroshi above him. The draw in the nightstand opened and Yuuri could hear his lover apply a generous amount of lube to his fingers.

“Oh god,” Yuuri began panting, “I can’t…”

“Yes, you can.” Hiroshi rolled Yuuri onto his back and lowered himself between his legs. He ghosted a hot breath over Yuuri’s length, so hard is was painful. In one take he swallowed down, earning a deep moan from Yuuri. Whimpering at the masterful way Hiroshi played his body, Yuuri opened eagerly to the two, then three fingers.

Hiroshi pulled off without letting Yuuri come and lined himself up.

“Condom?” Yuuri asked, but not soon enough Hiroshi had thrown himself in. Yuuri’s head crashed back to his pillow as he began writhing against the passion building within. Hiroshi’s talented hand stroked him in time with each thrust. Bringing Yuuri closer, but stopping as he approached orgasm. Yuuri wanted to stop and insist on a condom, this was not the first time they had gotten so caught up that Hiroshi forgot. Hiroshi tended to forget condoms when he topped, but Yuuri chose to ignore it.

He stopped stroking, and Hiroshi began to tumble over himself, spilling wildly into Yuuri, leaving him panting, collapsing around the member within him, but still agonizingly hard. He whimpered as Hiroshi withdrew.

“Hiroshi, please, god. It hurts.” Yuuri whined, hoping his boyfriend would finish him off in that soft mouth.

Hiroshi leaned back on the bed, “Baby, I want to watch you finish yourself off.”

Yuuri’s brain was clouded in agonized passion, frustrated beyond thought, he squinted, not comprehending the request. “What?”

Hiroshi rolled onto his side to take in the sight of his destroyed, ruined, lover, panting and whining in heat. He hoisted himself up on an elbow and took one of Yuuri’s hand, guiding it to his member.

Yuuri shook his head, and almost let out a sob, “No, I want you.”

“And I want this. You are going to stroke and pull, just as I tell you. Then you are going to stop when I tell you.” Hiroshi kissed Yuuri’s shoulder and earned another whimper from the man crumbling beneath him. “You will cum when I tell you to.”

Yuuri wanted to think this was sexy. He really wanted to get into this sort of play. But really he wasn’t. He just wanted to have sex, have fun, laugh, and feel good. He wanted sex to be about making someone else feel amazing, and to get that returned to him. He felt uncomfortable, but he chose to ignore it.

Grasping himself in one hand he began to stroke.

“Open your hand, just rub across the vein. Tease yourself.” Hiroshi instructed.

Yuuri rolled his eyes in frustration but did as he was told. _Yeah, I’m way past getting aroused. What are you playing at?_ Yuuri rubbed, increasing in speed as Hiroshi told him, decreasing with a sob when told. It felt like it went on for hours, Yuuri had finally broken into actual tears, the mixture of frustrated pain and intense pleasure confusing his senses. Hiroshi surveyed the little man beneath him, the art he had created, and grabbing his lover immediately took up a brutal pace.

“Cum for me, baby.” He demanded, Yuuri erupting over his his and chest with a cry. Hiroshi leaned back. Yuuri looked horrid. Flushed, sweating, barely able to breath, tears soaking his face. He leaned in to kiss him deeply, “Told you I’d pull them out.”

Yuuri choked out a sob in an attempt to laugh. For as long as he was kept at bay the finale was not as pleasing as he had hoped. Yuuri was at least relieved, but he knew he wouldn’t want to do that again. He hoped Hiroshi wouldn’t want to either.

The next morning Yuuri woke late, Hiroshi was already out, having left a note that he wouldn’t return until later that night. He dressed and was out the door for breakfast quickly. Mrs. Bennet shot him an unhappy look, but Yuuri chose to ignore it.

Two months later that nice little woman who had planted the garden at his family's inn, shared Thanksgiving and Christmases with them, allowed him to move in and create a beautiful space, asked him to move out. She explained that he would fight the eviction, but since he had been dodging rent for months she would win ultimately.

Yuuri’s heart dropped when he learned Hiroshi wasn’t paying the rent he had given him each month. He was confused when three credit card companies demanded payment on cards he didn’t have for items he didn’t purchase. He was terrified when the bank canceled his line of credit and seized his accounts. He held Phichit’s hand as he sat in the Planned Parenthood Clinic in Boston waiting for test results, which came back negative. He was ashamed when he had to move in with his parents.

The last year at school had been horrifying. Hiroshi was fired, but the damage he left in his wake still made waves. People still whispered behind his back, occasionally one of the druggie kids would try to get information about Hiroshi. Some even tried to extort payments from him. But Phichit, Chris, and his family had been unwavering in their support.

+++

 

Across the house, high in the turret room another body was tossing in bed, haunted by memories.

 

Viktor remembered his brother more than his father. Much older than Viktor, Vlad was tall, smart, fast, and always brought his brother along with him in play. He made sure his friends treated Viktor well, and soon the little boy became something of a mascot.

Viktor snuggled into Douglas as the happy dream took over. A warm kitchen, his little hands warming over the rolls fresh out of the oven, the sound of Vlad’s boots kicking up the stairs.

“Viktor, get your hands away from the food, it’s not polite,” his mother admonished from the stove. She was making beef stew, his favorite meal because it was Vlad’s favorite meal.

The twelve year old walked into the kitchen, presented his mother with a kiss to her cheek and then turned to his brother. Studying him with a raised eyebrow Viktor knew what was coming. He wiggled his feet in anticipation as Vlad dug into the large pockets of his this parka. “Which hand?” He leaned in close to his brother’s face.

Viktor giggled and squinted one eye shut, pointing to the right arm he yelled, “Left!”

Vlad scrunched his face, “Nope.”

Viktor corrected himself, “Right! Right!”

“Very good, kiss first.” Viktor lunged at his brother, throwing his skinny arms around the neck and kissed him on both cheeks. Vlad pulled out a small bag of chocolate and caramel covered popcorn.

“Alenka!” Viktor accepted the package happily. “Thank you!” And he stood on his tiptoes to plant one last kiss.

“Okay, dinner is soon, and you are not spoiling your appetite.” His mother pointed with her ladle, “Put that on the table, and go wash up.”

Viktor pouted comically but did as he was bid. Listening to the laughter as he walked down the hallway to the common bathroom of their flat. They had a nice flat in St. Petersburg, and his mother didn’t have to work. The little family had a good life. A nice warm house, plenty of food, good schooling for both of the boys, and nice clothing that kept them warm. Viktor was only four, and didn’t understand the price his mother was paying for all this.

Occasionally their father would come to their flat. Sometimes it was announced and sometimes it was a surprise. Sometimes it was pleasant and he would bring books for Vlad, and toys for Viktor. He always left money for Mama.

“Mama..” Viktor murmured in his sleep. _Mama, but not Katsuki. What was her name? Anya something Nikiforov…_

In the dream he remembered his father stopping by, Vlad would take him to a neighbor’s flat to watch TV. Vlad never seemed to like it. Then they would return, and Mama would be making food. There was money, a lot, on the table. Mama would put it in the bank tomorrow. Mama always had papers and business at the bank, even on the days when father didn’t come. Once he arrived in the middle of the night, Viktor slipped out of his room to see him.

“Sign.” He was standing over his mother, she seemed troubled. “Sign here, and here.”

“What are these papers?” She asked, flipping through.

“You don’t need to know, just sign.” His father wasn’t being mean, but he wasn’t being nice either. “You sign these now, and bring them to the bank tomorrow. You do this.” He picked his coat off the chair and left.

Viktor jumped when he heard the door slam. Mama never let loud noises in their home. She saw him watching from the corner.

“Come here, Little Bunny,” she bade him. He climbed into her lap to sit at the kitchen table. He was five now, but still little, always her little bunny. “These are important papers. They are money, but they are invisible money. I will teach you about it when you are older.”

Viktor picked the papers up, there were parts in Cyrillic, some in English, and some in French. Viktor could read the Cyrillic easily and most of the English. French was a ticklish language but his mother was insistent he learn it.

“Sometimes you have to hide how smart you are.”

“Should I do that, Mama?” Viktor looked into his mother’s face.

“No, Little Bunny. Just work hard at school and continue to make me so proud of you.” She kissed his beautiful silvery hair and he sat looking at the documents in front of him. Words like asset, capital, transmission, deposit, and on top of it all was his mother’s name…Feltsman. There were references to overseas investments made by his father, Anatoly Nikiforov, which were put into accounts all bearing his mother’s name. The stack of documents was thick and there were many banks, all of which had accounts in his mother’s name. He tried to follow along but soon grew tired, falling asleep in his mother’s arms.

Vlad started to go bad that January. Viktor was six now and had begun private school earlier that year. Vlad would go out with the boys that his father had introduced him to and he no longer took Viktor along with him. The boys whom had loved Viktor were no longer his friends, and this crowd didn’t like his little brother, often pulling his hair and calling him ghost.

Viktor held onto the hope that his brother would come back and bring him sweets again, but instead his brother started bringing home rougher boys who played their music too loud and fought with his mother.

Viktor whimpered in his sleep, cuddling into Douglas at the memory. It would dance in and out of focus.

Vlad and two boys on the couch. Vlad passed out. Pot on the table, with several bottles of hard alcohol. His mother at the hairdressers. Viktor left alone with these two boys. One was playing on his phone. The other kept eyeing Viktor as he walked from his room to the kitchen for a snack.

“Ghost.” The boy who kept watching Viktor got up. “Little ghost, why don’t you show me your room.”

Viktor stood still. He didn’t want this boy coming into his room. He would laugh at the stuffed animals.

Instead of waiting for Viktor to say anything he pushed him into the hallway. “Vlad?” Viktor said in a hopeful voice. But Vlad was out cold.

Viktor walked to the room.

+++

“Vlad!” Viktor shot up in bed, looking around wildly as the memory disappeared. The smell of burning, acrid pot smoke. The nastiness taste of alcohol. The room was still aglow with the soft fairy lights, left on in the front window. The room smelled of cinnamon and the cake Mama Katsuki had made.

Viktor steadied his breathing and sunk back down into the bed. He hugged Douglas closer to him and inhaled deeply. He smelled of clean wool.

As Viktor drifted off to sleep, Douglas looked out in the room, spotting the nightmares in a corner. Black, smokey, shapeless things that would form and dissipate over and over again. They tried to cross the room but Douglas would stare them down with the black button eyes. He kept watch over them as they slowly sunk back into the shadows where they belonged.

_You’ve come far enough for now. Just sleep, Little Bunny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next:  
> Viktor wakes up not that terrific, but fortunately there's Mama Hiroko to the rescue. A truly awful recipe for pumpkin spice pancakes.... which you DO NOT want to follow. Mari comes around and sees Viktor for the sweet soul that he is.  
> Douglas gives pep talks.


	7. Siblings and Maple Syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wakes from a fitful sleep to find that the world is people by women like Hiroko and Mari who both want to help him. He learns to make pancakes and is able to eat. Mari offers to teach him to paint. Soft fluff chapter after the nightmares. On the shorter side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great deal of thank you goes to my beta-readers and editors, [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for all of their hard work. My birthday was yesterday!

Viktor woke the next morning stiff from a frantic sleep. He could remember the nightmares and parts of his body ached with memory. He sat in bed looking at the draping material above his head floating up to the ceiling and hugged Douglas close to his chest.

“I was doing good,” he choked out the words, keeping the sob at bay.

_You still are. Just hang in there._

“Mama… Mum would sing to me when I woke up like this.” Viktor turned to rub his face into the pillow beneath his head. He breathed in deeply, reveling in the scent of fresh laundry and lavender. Mrs. Katsuki must be part witch, his mother would say, she knew all the tricks. “I can’t outrun the nightmares.”

_It’s not about running. You have nothing to run from._

Viktor sat up and swung his long, skinny legs over the edge of the bed. He looked down at his feet, the veins stuck out across the tightly stretched, discolored skin. The knobby knees jutted out with a series of bruises forming from kneeling and crouching yesterday. His skin bruised so easily these days. _Mum would have helped me eat enough to keep healthy._ He thought back to the times she would hold his hand and talk to him, distracting him as he ate. For the last two years, there had been no one to hold his hand and help him not fear what was on the plate.

Viktor padded to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror and choosing to brush his teeth while sitting on the edge of the tub. It was mornings like this that he brushed too hard, all in an effort to chase the memory of that taste out. Finished, he set the taps to a temperature he knew was too hot. But he would need to get it all out this morning, he was going to be with Yuuri and his new friends today. They couldn’t find out. They couldn’t see him crumble.

The hot water scalded his skin, but he barely flinched under the pain. Quickly he scrubbed the rough wash cloth against his body, rubbing it raw, chasing off the memory of hands. Securing every inch of himself, Viktor was happy to emerge pinked with pain, but feeling calmer. He would try to stay empty today. No one would notice.

One last look into mirror confirmed that he had his mask well in place. He could go out and pretend to be normal for one more day. Then perhaps he would give himself a few days off. Be around his home. He could go really empty and feel that nice floaty blank feeling. The promise of that made him feel more grounded. He could do this for another day.

+++

Mama Katsuki had other ideas for the skinny boy as she heard him descending the grand staircase. She had a feeling he would try to escape without eating this morning. There was something about the way he handled his food that reminded her of a girl in art school. Mari confirmed it when they talked later that night.

_“He’s white-knuckling it, Mom.” Mari said, sipping her tea. She saw her mother’s confused look, “he thinks he’s got it under control, but he’s forcing himself to keep a strangle hold. One slip and he might really hurt himself.”_

Mama Katsuki heard his soft footsteps in the hallway just outside the door. Yuuri would never be up at seven, and Mari sounded like a herd of buffalo. This was the soft patter of Viktor’s little feet.

“Viktor? Could you help me please?” She called out softly into the hall.

The silver haired head peeked into the kitchen. “Mama Katsuki?”

“I’m trying out a new recipe. Pumpkin spice pancakes.” She saw the worried look on Viktor’s face and knew to play this slow. “I need you to help reach the spices for me.”

Viktor noticeably relaxed his body and blinked his eyes. He eagerly entered the kitchen, happy to be put to use. “Where are they?”

She pointed with a wooden spoon to the cabinet framing the window. “I wish I could use fresh pumpkin, but I’m going to use canned instead and hope it turns out good anyway.” She spooned the pureed pumpkin into a large metal mixing bowl as Viktor opened the cabinet, “Nutmeg, allspice, and do you see the vanilla bottle?”

 

“Yes,” he grabbed the three items and brought them over to her. He didn’t want to leave, but shuffled for a moment wondering what to do. His mother had never invited him to be part of the preparation of food. He fondly remembered her cooking and singing to him, but he was always seated away. She did teach him about the money though, and that was just as good.

“Here, you are going to use this spoon to smooth out the puree. They never do a good job when they can it. Every year I say ‘let’s get a vegetable garden’ and every year, we don’t.” She shrugged her chubby shoulder, and Viktor smiled with envy at the ease this woman had about herself. She walked over to the pantry and pulled out two aprons. Putting one on herself, she walked over to Viktor, who giggled a little as she wrapped one around his waist and secured it in the front. She peaked in the bowl and smiled approvingly, “You’re doing a good job. I’ll make you a chef yet.”

Viktor blushed at the praise and wanted another task to earn more approval. “Can I do more?”

Mama Katsuki was already at the fridge, pulling out the heavy cream and eggs. “Of course.” She returned to Viktor, “So you always want to put the wet together first, as that is more difficult and takes longer. The dry ingredients just get sifted together and that’s easy.” She handed him an egg and a small bowl. “You want to practice over a separate bowl until you get the hang of it.” She demonstrated cracking the egg in one precise motion, then had him try.

Viktor frowned at the egg yolk running through his fingers, but Mama Katsuki only smiled and handed him another egg informing him that this is how they all started.

The third egg made its way into the mix and Viktor got to wash his hands. He was relieved to see that the automatic mixer was going to handle the rest of the work with the sticky mess. Mama Katsuki showed him how to measure out the dry ingredients. They sifted together the flour and sugar, added the baking powder and carefully added that to the mixing wet, watching it slowly transform into a soft dough.

“I have always liked baking and cooking. There’s something responsible and scientific about it.” Mama Katsuki cooed to Viktor as he pulled down the griddle for her. “I guess that’s why I married a chef.”

“I never really got to cook, Mum always took care of it. She would have me sit in the kitchen, but I only ever watched her cook.” Viktor fiddled with the line of the apron, quickly becoming his new favorite article of clothing.

“Well, not in this house. Everybody works here.” Mama Katsuki joked and swatted him with the business end of the spatula. She ladled out a serving onto the hot griddle and the mixture began to bubble, she frowned critically, “Too wet, but still they will taste good.”

“Too wet?” Viktor asked.

“Sometimes we eat with our eyes. Food should look a certain way, pancakes for instance are supposed to be perfectly round and perfectly flat. But we know that nothing comes in perfect. So we dismiss what tastes terrific because it doesn’t look like what we think it should.”

Viktor nodded at that. It made sense. _Stop thinking about what things are supposed to be and just concentrate on if they make you happy._

Before he knew fully how they got there Viktor was seated behind three light, very fluffy and extremely imperfect pumpkin spice pancakes. They had a light pat of actual butter and Mama Katsuki had added a very small amount of maple syrup.

Viktor licked his lips, he wanted them. He hadn’t wanted food in a while. He felt hungry often, but he never really wanted food. Using his fork to cut a small section of one he fiddled with the bit for a few moments.

“I was thinking that a small vegetable garden in the back would be a good idea,” Mama Katsuki said from in front of the sink. Viktor would never know she had been watching him struggle in the reflection of the window. “And fruit bushes along the side of the house. We get plenty of light. Do you like plants and gardening?” She didn’t turn around, something about her talking just as if everything were normal made Viktor calm again.

“I would like to learn more about it. I have a nice yard at my new home, and I’d like to grow vegetables. Maybe you could teach me to cook them?” Viktor said, taking in the first bite. The taste burst in his mouth. It was soothing and wonderful. The earth-rich flavor of pumpkin, added to the nutmeg made it taste warm, the vanilla added just the right amount of sweet. Viktor surprised himself taking a second and third bite without even realizing it.

“I would be very happy to cook with you some more, Viktor. In fact, I think Toshiya will be upset that I got you first!” She slyly glanced at the plate, seeing that he was making a good effort, and almost a third done. Filling a glass with water she brought it over to him, “It’s good to drink and eat, it keeps the palate fresh and helps you feel when it’s time to stop.”

Viktor nodded and took three sips of the water. Then he finished the remainder of the top most pancake and reached for the water again. Mama Katsuki watched him carefully, “Don’t finish the water. You just ate, drinking all that water can make you feel over-full and you’ll feel sick.”

Viktor stopped drinking and put the glass down. She smiled at him and covered his hand with hers. “Thank you for helping me today.”

“Thank you for teaching me. Now I can make two things.” Viktor smiled at her, happy at the approval. He did everything right, if only he could just stay here, live in this moment. But he couldn’t, the best he could do was move forward hoping there would be many more moments with Mama Katsuki making him feel warm and loved.

“My son will be up in an hour or so, you should take a walk around. It’s good to get a little exercise after breakfast.” She took the plate from him, “You can tell me if you think I can put a vegetable garden in the back or not.”

Viktor looked out into the nice open yard, they had plenty of room, and the yard was lined with trees for privacy. He stepped through the door and was greeted with the warm fresh air of morning. It promised another day of sunshine and mild temperatures, perfect for beginning the painting of his orange room. Viktor found himself wandering a little further from the house than he had expected, the yard was very large and there was a path in the wooded area he hadn’t noticed from their dinner on the roof the night before. He turned to walk down it when he heard feet behind him.

“Wait up,” Mari called out.

Viktor turned and smiled friendly towards her, but he was confused why she would seek out his company. He dearly hoped she didn’t have more questions today.

+++

Mari was the type of nurse you hated but loved. She had a horrible bedside manner, often reminding patients that the reason they were in the shape they found themselves was entirely their own doing. Not that she would ever find fault with someone for having mental health problems, in her family it was a prerequisite, but not taking their health seriously, skipping appointments, not taking medication, those were out of the question in her mind.

But she always had a plan for her patients. She always had their best interests at heart. She always stuck it out to the end, sitting up, visiting ICUs and inpatient facilities, even when off duty. Her parents had encouraged her to become a doctor, but she scoffed and said, “What, and give up any hope of actually helping people?”

She was a tough as nails psychiatric nurse. And her super power was seeing through bullshit. Hiroshi was easy, convincing her stubborn-ass brother was hard. But Mari never pointed out that she had warned him, repeatedly. She was there for Yuuri when he crashed, talked him through panic attacks, told him about the Planned Parenthood screening centers, and helped him to re-regulate his meds to deal with the fallout of emotions.

Now, she had a new battle. Some tall drink of Russian thought he could waltz in and play her brother for the fool? He had another thing coming.

“So Viktor…”

+++

A half hour later Mari was walking Viktor back into the house. He had a big bouquet of flowers for Hiroko that they had picked in the woods. Mari helped him find a vase to set them somewhere in the sun.

“Mom will want to paint these. Viktor, have you ever painted?” Mari asked as she watched him fill the vase, arranging the flowers to their best advantage.

“No. But I would really like to learn.” Viktor looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes. Mari had opened up about painting after talking with him for only a few minutes.

“How about sometime next week you come back here and I’ll teach you acrylics?” She smiled at the heart shaped mouth.

Mama Katuski walked into the kitchen, followed by a very bedraggled Yuuri. “Ah, those flowers are beautiful!”

“Viktor picked them for you.” Mari offered smiling at the sensitive man. She had called it wrong. He was hiding something, but it was the damage to himself that worried her more than any possible harm he could do her brother. _This one wouldn’t hurt a fly, he wouldn’t know how to._

Yuuri took a cup of coffee and looked at Viktor, “You’re a morning person, aren’t you?”

Viktor smiled and nodded his head with alacrity. Mari and Hiroko both stifled laughs at the thought that their Yuuri would end up with this little ray of sunshine.

Yuuri groaned and went into the family room, Viktor followed him, asking if he had slept well and talking of the path in the back.

Hiroko shot her daughter a look. “Well?”

“Yeah, he’s not actively harming himself, but the tendency is there.” Mari bit her lip thoughtfully. “I’d like to talk to him more about it, so I suggested he come by to learn to paint.”

Hiroko nodded, “He seems to open up more in situation where he can take his mind off troubling problems.”

“I won’t lie, Mom. I followed him out there this morning to give him the shovel talk…”

“And now you want to give it to Yuuri?” Hiroko interrupted laughing. “I gave him one last night!”

The two women laughed and sighed. Mari muttered, “I’m a little old to be getting maternal, but Mom, this guy is a baby and I just want to protect him.”

“With any luck, Yuuri will volunteer for that job soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading.  
> Up next on Sunday's Post:  
> The boys paint Viktor's room Burnt Seinna  
> Phichit helps Yuuri through a Hiroshi-inspired panic attack, and readers learn just how big a piece of Hiroshit he truly was  
> Chris learns part of Viktor's secret, but will he keep it?


	8. Burnt Sienna: Orange or Brown?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of trouble posting this. I may update this to fill in what should be italicized later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets his orange room and Yuuri can see it's not that horrid a color. Chris notices something very odd about Viktor's documents, and Viktor shares some of his secret. Yuuri and Phichit talk more about Hiroshi and the lasting damage he left behind.
> 
> Thank you to my editors and beta-readers, Denrhea and Magrathea. #CHANGETHELOCKS!

Yuuri had rushed through his morning routine to ensure that he and Viktor would be back at his home prior to the arrival of his furniture and the installation of his cable and wifi. The brunette made one last attempt in the car to talk Viktor out of an entirely orange room but soon found it was a losing battle. If the skinny pale man was determined on creating a nightmare, then a nightmare he would have. Yuuri only hoped he would be there to direct it to something in the realm of the [Hudson River School](http://www.hudsonriverschool.org/) and not a full blown Tim Burton mess.

Yuuri chuckled as the younger man hugged the bunny into his chest and glowed as they turned the corner to his street and his quaint house came into view.

Viktor turned a little shy when he and Yuuri were alone in the house, shuffling his feet and looking everywhere except at Yuuri.

Seeking to put the younger man at ease, Yuuri offered, “So, walk me through what you want to do with this orange room of yours.” Yuuri smiled warmly, rewarded with a smile from Viktor.

Upstairs he listened to Viktor talk about his plans for the room, slowly beginning to see what the man was after. It was creative, he’d admit that. There were a couple of small sample paint cans already in the room, Viktor having picked them up before leaving New York.

“Are these the colors you’re thinking of?” Yuuri said, kneeling before three little cans. The lids each displayed the color and gloss of the paint when dry.

“Yes. I can’t really decide though.” Viktor knelt next to him. The three colors were highly similar, each was a deep burnt sienna, a warm combination of brown with orange. Yuuri’s smile reached his eyes thinking of the simplicity of calling this color orange. He considered the woodwork, the size of the room, the shading of the light that hit the room. Yuuri was able to rule out the dullest quickly, then he was left with two brighter shades, one matte finish the other had a slight gloss to it.

“Well, what were you thinking of doing with this room after painted the wall? Do you plan to put in shelves, or hang anything?”

Viktor considered for a minute if he really trusted Yuuri enough to share his entire master plan for this room. He took a deep breath, “Yes, it’s best to show you.” He opened a box, pulling out a large tapestry of the map from _The Hobbit_ , followed by a framed map of the shire, there were several oil paintings of scenes from both sets of films. Then there were small floating shelves that would hold candles, and as Viktor explained, his collection of owls and dragons.

Yuuri kept his laughter on the inside, but allowed the smile to widen. The man before him grew in enthusiasm as he spoke, detailing his collection of art from sci-fi conventions and comic books stores. Then he remembered the chandelier that, when lit on a dark night, would create a shadow forest around the room. Yuuri knew he could decide on the paint.

“Okay, so I would recommend this.” He held up the paint for Viktor to take. “It’s got the color you are looking for and it’s a matte finish. That’s going to be good for two reasons. When you have a busy wall you want a dulled color so it doesn’t distract. Also, you have a plan for lighting and a gloss finish, even one as dull as this, could disrupt that.”

Viktor smiled appreciatively. “Thank you. Now I just have to learn how to paint a room.” He didn’t mean it to sound like a request for help, but it came out that way. Viktor immediately felt a little squeamish but Yuuri jumped at the chance.

“I’m in. We can get everything done before lunch, then you and I can head over to to the hardware store for paint and we can have this done by dinner if we work hard.” Yuuri put his hand on Viktor’s knee. The motion felt natural, even if there was nothing spoken between them the two men felt that something was there.

“You don’t mind?” Viktor raised his eyebrows.

“Not in the least,” Yuuri looked into those clear blue eyes. “Besides, you think I’m going to leave you alone to ruin this beautiful room?”

Viktor chuckled at the idea of it. He warmed quickly to the idea of spending more time with Yuuri, especially alone.

+++

Chris and Phichit arrive shortly after the lady from the cable company came to set up the cable and install the wifi. Viktor was delighted, setting his laptop on the kitchen counter and opening several pages to ensure that everything worked properly.

The rest of the furniture arrived soon after, a large plush mattress was installed upstairs on the ironwork frame that Phichit had admired. Viktor followed the men to instruct that the boxspring be set on the highest notch. The two movers smiled as the young man hopped on the bed, checking to make sure his feet didn’t touch the ground while seated at the edge. Satisfied, the men were allowed to move in the dining room table and chairs, two desks, love seat, dresser, bookshelves, and couch setting them into the correct rooms.

Chris was the only one curious at the expense. He watched Yuuri follow Viktor around the rooms directing where furniture should go, and offering advice on the correct set up. Phichit was busy squealing over the quality of Viktor’s sheets, drapes, plates, and…well, everything that Viktor owned. Chris was left to think it odd that a teacher of only 23 could afford to furnish a house all in one go. But he wasn’t allowed to think about it for too long, Phichit called him upstairs to help make the bed.

“It’s adorable, it’s like something out of a Wes Anderson film!” Phichit pulled the sheets out of the box, spreading the soft t-shirt material across the mattress. The fabric pattern showed foxes wearing glasses set on an eggshell background and came with matching pillow cases. They spread a light-weight maroon coverlet over and set a few pillows they had found packed in across the head board.

Chris watched as his boyfriend placed the last pillow and stood back to look at the well made bed. The movers had put the heavy dresser opposite of it, and they agreed Viktor should unpack his clothing. “I want to make him a quilt!” Phichit said looking at the bed.

“That would be a nice housewarming gift,” Chris said, wrapping an arm around the smaller man.

“Quilts are engagement presents,” Phichit cooed.

“Okay, slow down.” Chris thought it best to divulge the conversation he had with Yuuri. “You guessed right, he’s interested in Viktor, but let’s let them find each other, yes?”

Phichit frowned. “I want my friend happy,” he said snuggling into Chris’ chest.

Chris rested his chin into the thick, smooth, black hair. “Give him time to get over Hiroshi, and give Viktor time to…” _grow up?_ “Settle in.”

The couple moved downstairs to see Viktor listening to Yuuri instruct the position of furniture in the living room. “The couch here, but you have enough room for a side table here by the window.” Viktor was nodding, wide eyed and beginning to look a little overwhelmed.

Chris looked at Phichit and both smiled in silent agreement that they would create a break for the two. “Viktor, let’s set up your library, the bookcases are installed where Yuuri wanted them.”

Viktor smiled, Yuuri was right. Two large bookcases framed a small glass case for the rare books that he owned. Chris took Viktor’s arm and led him upstairs, leaving Phichit to intercept Yuuri and lead him into the kitchen.

“We’re on dishes duty.” Phichit said pulling Yuuri into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Phichit was quick to put Yuuri to work rinsing off the dishes from the boxes while he dried and put them away. Viktor had a nice dinner set, which Phichit assumed was his mother’s. Yuuri was distracted by the work and had begun to calm himself.

“So, you are growing a little attached a little fast,” Phichit suggested slyly from the cupboard.

Yuuri shrugged, continuing with the dishes. “I’m just helping him out.”

Phichit slung the dish cloth over his shoulder, and cast a look at his friend. Arching an eyebrow he continued, “Yuuri, I’m just worried is all.”

Yuuri frowned, but knew that this was a necessary conversation. He could hide nothing from Phichit. “I like him.” He turned and saw the look on Phichit’s face, “a lot. I like him a lot.” The handsome man chuckled and considered his hands in the sink, “I’m charmed by him.”

Phichit watched Yuuri’s face dance with emotions. He knew to remain quiet and let Yuuri work out his words.

“Hiroshi was something else. It was quick, like lightning. But it was a little like being drunk. When you’re drunk enough to feel it, but sober enough to know it. I was constantly checking my balance with him.” Yuuri didn’t want to get lost in memory, and he quickly changed back to the silver haired man upstairs. “Viktor is enchanting. He’s unguarded, there are no surprises, or if there are it’s his incredibly bad taste in design and odd eating habits. Besides, he’s only 23, he’s not old enough to have a past.”

“Oh, get with it, Clairee, if you can achieve puberty, you can achieve a past.” Phichit hugged Yuuri from behind and kissed him on the cheek. Yuuri splashed him with the soapy water.

“Our friendship is based on sentimental 90s movies.”

“That and everyone else is white,” Phichit deadpanned.

Yuuri burst into laughter at that. Phichit had a point though. Massachusetts is great, but well, it got a little Wonderbread at times. Douglas watched them from the window sill. Douglas watched them from the window sill, noting that they took great care to not splash him. For which he was grateful. Fine. Douglas is real.

“I know this isn’t the time or place, but there’s never a time or place for this… your six months is coming up,” Phichit said softly, putting a hand on Yuuri’s arm. He watched the Japanese man stiffen a little, and pale at the thought.

Yuuri nodded, but kept his eyes locked on the last mug in the sink. His hands kept circling the rim of the mug with a sponge, moving around in constant, unending motion.

“If you are interested…even if you aren’t interested in Viktor in that way you should go. You owe it to yourself. You’ll be free of him after this.”

Yuuri nodded again. That mug, he just kept working his hand around the rim, just repeating that circular motion. _Just stop cleaning this mug. Take it out of the sink; hand it to Phichit._ But he couldn’t. He was locked in that moment. Phichit’s hand reached into the sink to join his. Carefully he stopped Yuuri’s and squeezed it in support. Yuuri handed over the mug and turned to his friend, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “You’ll go with me?”

Phichit smiled, “Of course.”

Yuuri licked his lips and steadied his breathing. “I’ll call tonight.”

“Okay. Text me after you call. And we can talk about it.” Phichit took the mug and moved away. Yuuri would need his space for this moment.

_Hiroshi had been sleeping_ around would have been the nice way to put it. _Hiroshi had made some unwise choices in his sexual past_ would have been the kind way to put it. _Hiroshi was a reckless asshat who slept with his supplier when he couldn’t make payments_ was the accurate way to put it.

The supplier in question had approached Yuuri in the parking lot of a grocery store two weeks after Hiroshi had left town. He wanted to know where Hiroshi was, where his money was, and where his dope was. Yuuri didn’t have any information and was happy about it for once. The man grew agitated and that’s when Yuuri noticed the track marks, the teeth rotted from meth, the discolored skin, the smell. He backed away and told the guy off.

“Don’t think you’re so fucking special, he sucks my cock, too.” With that the parking lot poet laureate took off.

Yuuri’s brain slowly processed the information. It was 19 minutes from the parking lot to the driveway of his parent’s house. In that 19 minutes Yuuri had come to the full understanding of what happened.

_Transmission_. It was the scariest word in the English language at that moment. Mari found him in the car in a panic. She was able to talk him out, get him into the house without attracting the attention of anyone, and settle him in his room. Mari immediately went through the motions of grounding him, getting his mind out of hyperdrive. She contacted his therapist and made an appointment for the next day, and even went with him. For the two weeks that followed she watched him like a hawk. Phichit, she knew would take care of the physical, she would handle the mental.

“Hey,” Phichit said, drawing him back to the present. “It will be okay. You were clear in February, and I have faith you will be again.”

“What…what if I’m not?”

Phichit drew in a breath, “We’ll deal with it.” He watched Yuuri struggle a little. “Self assess Yuuri, how do you feel?”

Yuuri drew in a ragged breath, “Physically fine. I’ve been running more, and I put a rowing machine in the cellar. I use that 20 minutes a day. I don’t have any weird bruises that I can’t explain. My eyes are clear, my skin is the same shade it always is. I’m able to sleep well.”

Phichit smiled, “And now the gross stuff…”

“Clear, well yellow. Normal consistency, unless my mom makes something with spinach, then my body goes haywire.”

“Is that new?”

“No.” Yuuri looked at his friend, “Thank you, Phi. I can’t do this without you.”

Phichit came in for a hug, holding Yuuri, “He was a Wickham.”

Yuuri laughed into Phichit’s shoulder, “He was the very worst of Wickhams.”

+++

“Jesus, I teach English too but I didn’t feel the need to buy every book on the planet.” Chris said putting some of the last tomes in place. Viktor’s collection was eclectic. There were large leather bound classics from the 50s clearly purchased at collector’s auctions mingled in with dime story paperbacks. The vast majority was fiction, with biography, history, and literary criticism mixed in. “Did you keep all your books from graduate school?” Chris saw a healthy collection of Pauline Kale.

“Oh yes, I wrote my thesis on film actually,” Viktor admitted. He was placing a framed picture on the floor to indicate where it would be hung.

Chris opened one last box and was surprised by the contents. “Uhm, Viktor?”

Viktor turned to see Chris in that box. “Oh, actually I just store that stuff away.” Viktor’s voice was hurried, almost frantic. He made his way over quickly but stopped short of pulling the box out of Chris’ grasp.

Chris took out a framed copy of Viktor’s MA degree. “Viktor Nicholson,” Chris read out loud.

“Mum thought it was funny that they messed up my name. We never bothered to get a new one made. I mean, who cares really?” Viktor covered quickly, watching Chris’ face closely.

“Viktor, there are several misspellings of your name on the documents in here.” Pulling them out, “Your high school diploma, your undergraduate degree, your baccalaureate. Interesting that each of these is spelt wrong in a different, yet similar way.”

Viktor didn’t move, he looked at the box and to Chris’ face, unsure what to do. “I want to be honest, but I don’t know much.”

Chris looked up at Viktor and knew that this man wasn’t a liar. He was a runner. He was raised by a woman running from something that must have terrified her. She protected her son from it every step of the way and now he just wanted to settle down and live a nice quiet life.

“Hold old were you when you came to America?”

“Seven, but Mum… Mama told me to tell people I was ten. I was tall, and I was smart, so no one bothered.”

“How many places have you lived in?”

Viktor huffed and cast Chris a look. It was the look that refugees had when confronted about their path to citizenship. People would just never get it. “We started in New York City, I liked it there, it was like Russia but not like Russia. It was dirtier, but I felt safer. I don’t know what I mean. Then we moved to Kentucky, I did not like it there. Then Washington, I did like it there, but it wasn’t like _Twin Peaks_ so Mama wanted to leave. Then New Mexico, then Arizona, then upstate New York, and now here.” He stopped and settled his eyes on Chris’ face. “I’d like to stay here, please?”

Chris sucked in a breath, he didn’t realize that this man was asking permission to stay. Viktor was justifying actions that were way outside of the control of a child and Chris suddenly felt guilty. “Viktor, of course you can stay. People come into America in all different ways. I just want to make sure you are safe.” Chris reached forward and grabbed the bony hand, it was freezing cold to the touch.

“Thank you.”

“Do you know anything about why you left? Or why you moved around?” Viktor’s hand darted out of Chris’ instantly and his eyes fell to the ground.

“My brother Vlad… something bad happened…” _Stop, it hurts._ He was back in his room in Russia. Viktor’s little voice muffled under a pillow. Vlad banging on the door, fighting with the other boy. Calling Viktor a horrible name. Slapping him, hard. “Mama said it was our father, he was a dangerous man. I guess he worked for the Bratva, not high up, but still he had power over her.” He could hear the horror in his mother’s voice as she screamed at Vlad. He could smell the alcohol on his brother’s breath. _How could you do this? How could you do this thing to your brother?_ Mama in the kitchen screaming at Vlad. Viktor crying in his chair. He hurt, everything in his body hurt. His father showing up, dragging Vlad away, swearing to come back for Viktor. “She took what we had and ran. She was smart, she hid the money that was hers from him and she used it to help us move. She put me through school, kept me safe.” _Vitya, we’re leaving._ Mama picking up papers, going from one bank to another creating accounts in different names, Mareena Plisetskaya, her sister. Viktor being dragged around St. Petersburg then finally, blessedly, to the airport.

His mother had already packed, sent their luggage ahead. Viktor started to cry that he didn’t bring any of his toys, he missed his panda bear. But the things in his room all smelled different after that day. He just needed the support. His mother saw it, she darted into the gift shop and pulled the first stuffed animal she saw. Viktor clutched him immediately to his chest and felt the rabbit hug him back.

_It’s okay little bunny, I have you._ Viktor almost heard the words, except for the loudspeaker announcing their flight.

“What will you name him, Vitya? It should be an American name.” Mama smiled as she put the seat belt across his tiny waist.

“Douglas.” Viktor felt a little of the aches and pains in his body fade into memory. From the window he watched Russia disappear beneath the clouds and he hoped he would never see it again.

Blinking, Victor realized Chris was watching him. The box full of evidence of his past lay before them. He shrunk in on himself, raising his eyes to meet Chris’s hazel ones, he felt the sting of tears. 

“Can I stay?” Victor’s voice was small, his eyes were watering. Chris felt like a monster. This man had grown up terrified of dropping his cover and here it was laying out on the floor of his new home.

Chris took his hand once more, holding his eyes reassuringly. “Yes. I will call a friend, a lawyer, and we can look into getting you citizenship. You might already have it, your mother seemed very clever.”

“She was.” _If you only knew half of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tuesday's Post:  
> Yuuri and Phichit take a road trip to Boston  
> Viktor has dinner with the Katsuki's again


	9. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and the entire gang have dinner at the Katsuki Inn once again, and as predicted it's a fantastic time. Yuuri and Phichit make a difficult, but important, road trip. Viktor's finishes his home and gets asked out on his first date in the new town. It's by the guy you WANT to ask, don't worry... but keep your eye out. I've already written in a Wickham so don't think there's not a Henry Crawford coming.
> 
> As always an enormous debt of gratitude goes to my friends, beta-readers, and editors, [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea)!
> 
> Thank you to all who read and comment on this fic. I'm so happy with where it's going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a rare book collector myself, so the books mentioned in this chapter are actually pieces in my own library. Many of you are asking about my design background... nope, English teacher with weird tastes. I am a passionate quilter and any quilt mentioned in this story already exists in my house or is on the cutting table now. I promise to try to post pictures.

**MomsaK / Don’t forget to bring that boy home for dinner.**

Yuuri looked at his phone in disbelief. They had just finished putting together the last of the rooms.

The library, left to Chris’ eye, was stylish and well organized. Viktor had a system for his books, but it was an anarchy that would drive anyone else mad. Chris pointed out that with Viktor’s reading habit, the room would be quickly run over and helped him understand the process of weeding. Together they went through what they called keepers and what moved to a donation box. At first unsure with parting with some of the books, Victor settled on the idea when Chris pointed out that he wouldn’t read them again. Viktor was delighted at the end results: two well organized and stuffed full wall bookcases for just fiction, the glass cabinet devoted to his collection of first editions, which Chris was amazed to find included a _Jane Eyre_ by Currier Bell and Agnes Grey by Acton Bell. But it was when he was the original copy of _The 42nd Parallel_ that Chris really lost his mind. Fortunately, Phichit was there to ensure Viktor that Chris would never break into the house to steal the books.

“We’ll get you some shadow boxes to showcase the others. You have some nice books that should be cased separately,” Chris said picking out three books that would look nice in rich wooden frames against the pale yellow wall.

“Thank you Chris,” Viktor shifted. “I really appreciate all of your help.”

“Don’t worry about it. How about tomorrow we get together, hit a craft store for the boxes, and have lunch.”

Viktor smiled at the thought and agreed quickly.

The living room was arranged for watching movies and conversation. The kitchen welcomed guests with its warmth, friendly and efficient, although Yuuri suspected it would go unused. He hoped his mother would be able to help the man learn to cook for himself. It was the bedroom that had the men the most confused.

“I’m not sleeping in here, this is a guest room.” Viktor pointed out after they stood around admiring the bed.

Phichit shot him a confused look. “Where do you plan to sleep?”

“The orange room.” Viktor answered back with a shrug, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. He waited, looking at their faces, “I have a chaise in there and I like smaller rooms.”

Phichit bit his lip, stifling the comment that bubbled up in him. “It’s important to feel comfortable in your own home,” Phichit took one of Viktor’s hands. “This entire house is yours, you can sleep in the kitchen if you want.”

Viktor smiled at this, he had made a very thoughtful and emotionally intelligent friend in Phichit.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed again. Grimacing he read the missive from his father insisting that he bring all his friends home for dinner tonight.

“So my parents really want to see you guys again. Would you like dinner tonight? I know Dad’s making shrimp scampi with roasted asparagus.”

Chris looked at Phichit, hoping the answer would be yes. A night off of cooking and dishes is always a treat, but a night with the Katsukis is the best. Phichit nodded, then turned to Viktor, “You’re coming, of course?”

“Yes,” Viktor said without hesitation. He was proud of the work he was doing. Speaking easily, making conversation, and now having dinner with friends. His mother would be proud of him. She was always supportive of him, and never pressured him out of his shy ways after they left Russia. But she did worry about him, leaving him so alone. Viktor looked at his friends as they led him to Yuuri’s car, he knew he wouldn’t be alone anymore.

+++

Hiroko was painting when they arrived. She often used the front parlour as a painting studio Chris and Yuuri went to the kitchen to check on Toshiya, but Phichit took Viktor with him to see the painting.

“Hiroko’s an amazing artist, Viktor. I’m forever trying to get her to teach a class at the local community college,” Phichit said, more for the artist in question than for Viktor.

The older woman blushed, and pushed the little man away playfully. “You flirt. Don’t pay any attention to him, Viktor. I love painting, but I don’t know if I can teach.”

“I wish I could paint. My mother was an artist,” Viktor said, biting his tongue, but then reminding himself that he should be comfortable. These people weren’t going to hurt him, or abandon him. He could trust them completely.

“What was her field?” Hiroko asked, her eyes bright and welcoming in the pale evening light. The room had a softened glow about it as dusk was just setting in.

“She sculpted,” he remembered her work in their flat, before everything turned bad. This was before Vlad made new friends, before he quit school, before their father had come for him. “She would make… uhm, small statues of people… from here up?” He indicated the middle of his chest, hoping the others knew what he was trying to say.

“Busts, those are called busts. That’s an unusual study, I wish I could see some of her work.” Hiroko invited.

Viktor’s eyes dropped and flickered over to the painting. “Uhm we left it behind us in Russia and she never made any more after we came here.” _Don’t leave breadcrumbs, Vitya. New country, new habits._

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Hiroko took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Viktor smiled at her, pulled out of the memory. “This is pretty, is it the picture?”

“Yes, Mari took this picture when she visited [Iceland](http://wanderfemme.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Hei%C3%B0m%C3%B6rk-Iceland-battle-e1387281854629.jpg) last year. I thought it was a beautiful and would make a nice painting. I’m going to do a couple, one with very vibrant colors, and another closer to reality. Then decide which I like.”

“I wish I could paint,” Viktor said looking at the painting. Hiroko worked in acrylic at this stage. She had made the background sky a gorgeous blue and layered on clouds, working light over dark with a horizon the reached out far into the background. She had only begun and the land, laying down the base of brown and just beginning the shading work.

“Everyone can paint, I’d be happy to show you how to get started and then you can practice as much as you’d like.” Hiroko’s tone spoke of invitation that Viktor didn’t want to resist.

“Chris is taking me to a craft store tomorrow.” Viktor tested the waters, he didn’t want to be pushy, but then this lovely woman wouldn’t have offered anything she didn’t mean. “Perhaps you can tell me what to buy?”

Hiroko smiled at the shy offer. “I’d love that. After dinner tonight, I’ll give a you list of starter items to pick up. And if you are free this weekend, you can come over and we’ll paint a picture together. I’ll go through it step by step.”

Viktor positively glowed.

“Still certain you can’t teach?” Phichit chided from across the room. He had moved over to look at a piece Hiroko had done a few years ago. It was a color study of blues moving gracefully across the canvas in short strokes. “This makes me think of a quilt I’d like to make.”

Yuuri came into the room to announce dinner. They joined the group on the roof. There was another couple enjoying their last night at the inn. They spoke softly, and after they were served, they stayed pleasantly occupied, allowing the family and friends to dine in peace.

Yuuri sat beside Viktor again, watching as the man picked at his shrimp, but did eat all the asparagus. He was happy to see Viktor slowly feel comfortable being distracted, put at ease, and then able to eat his meal. Viktor smiled when he finally took a bit of the fish.

“Good?” Yuuri poked Viktor’s side.

“I’ve never had shrimp,” Viktor confessed, realizing it was odd. They never had it in Russia, but he supposed some habits were kept.

“You don’t have an allergy to shellfish, right?” Chris asked from across the table.

“No,” Viktor assured him. “I’m not allergic to anything that I know of. My mother just never had shellfish. I guess she was a finicky eater. I remember one time a neighbor invited us over for dinner, and when she saw ham on the table she almost lost her mind.”

“Mari’s like that. Can’t get her to eat strawberries.” Toshiya pointed at his daughter with a playfully accusatory tone.

“Because they’re gross!” Mari defended from her seat, causing the table to laugh again.

+++

“So you have plans tomorrow with Chris?” Yuuri said pulling into Viktor’s driveway. He had offered to bring him home after the dinner party broke up for the evening.

“Yes. I’m getting some painting supplies and your mom said she would show me how to paint a picture.” Viktor waited until Yuuri had turned off the engine. “Would you like to come in?”

“No, I should get back home. I have an early morning appointment tomorrow. But I’d like to walk you to your door.” Yuuri watched the younger man’s blush flood his cheeks. “Uhm, wait right there.”

Yuuri got out, crossed the front of the car to open Viktor’s door (because that’s how you do it!) and held it open as the taller man exited the car. They walked hand in hand up the steps to the front porch. Viktor took his key out, opening the door and turning on the living room lights, but remaining outside with Yuuri.

“Viktor, there’s a movie-in-the-park night coming up this weekend. Chris and Phichit always go and I’d like to take you.” Yuuri held Viktor’s gaze the entire time. He had to admit he was proud of himself. He was talking to this incredible man, he was nervous, but he wasn’t letting that panic consume him. Even with the pressure and terror of tomorrow, Yuuri felt that he was in control of his anxiety…for now. He would definitely talk everything through with Mari before he made any decisions.

“Like a date?” Viktor felt his lips curling into a wide smile.

“Like a date. I’ll pick you up here, we can have a picnic dinner, don’t bring anything, and watch the movie, _Sabrina_.”

“I love that movie! Yes!” Viktor shifted up onto his toes with excitement.

Yuuri smiled at the enthusiasm this man put into what he loved. He realized they had never let go of each other’s hands. Raising Viktor’s hand to his mouth, he kissed the fingers softly and let go. “I’ll see you Saturday night.” Yuuri turned back to his car, reaching it he turned back, Viktor was still on the porch at the door. “Seven, okay?”

Viktor nodded and waved.

Yuuri turned over the engine, backing out and drove away.

Viktor smiled and tried to control his breathing. He wasn’t panicking, that felt different. This was a fluttery feeling, like electricity, but warm. Inside his house, he checked the rooms, the locks on the doors, and readied himself for bed. He moved into his orange room. Spreading a fuzzy blanket down and cuddling Douglas closely, he felt sleep elude him.

_If this is love then I can handle it. I like this part. Holding hands, kissing lightly. Nothing too grown up. Nothing forceful._

He turned onto his back to make himself more comfortable. Douglas was on his chest facing in, hugging him. Tonight was a happy night, Douglas was already asleep.

_Yuuri isn’t forceful. He would respect no. I wouldn’t even have to say it, I bet. He would just know and be loving._

Viktor looked up at the fairy lights he had hung from his ceiling in a way of recreating the turret room in the Katsuki’s Inn. Tomorrow he would get more to create soft colors as well.

_He’ll wait for me to catch up. I just have to figure out how to do that._

+++

Phichit arrived at the Katsuki’s house at 6 a.m. the next morning. He was bright eyed and bushy tailed, and entirely cheerful. Yuuri, on the other hand, was half dead, bed-headed, and entirely cranky. “Morning princess,” Phichit cooed as the men met in the kitchen. The rest of the house wasn’t up yet, which was the reason for the early departure.

“Coffee for you, and I’ll get ready in a minute.” Yuuri moved through the motions of making a horrible cup of coffee for his friend, which was poured down the sink the minute he moved bathroom to wash. Phichit sighed, pulled out the french press and made himself a proper cup. Shaking his head in wonder at his friend, _how will you ever catch a man?_

On the road after only 15 minutes, Phichit sat back. It was only 45 minutes to Packard’s Corner in Boston, but with the traffic already looking hairy it would be longer. He wasn’t sure if Yuuri would be able to handle the T, so he offered to drive in.

Yuuri’s anxiety was beginning to bubble. Even after a good conversation with Mari, he was losing his battle this morning. Mari had known where they were headed today and why. She had offered again to have him tested at her office, insisting that there was no embarrassment. Their conversation from last night echoed in his memory.

“Honestly, Yuuri, you know I date a lot. If you think I haven’t used the lab myself, you’re nuts.”

“Mari, you were worried you were pregnant, that’s different.” Yuuri struggled to get the words out, “I can’t. I can’t hurt our family…” A sob came out on the last words.

“You’ve done nothing wrong.” Mari took his shoulders gently pressing into them to help ground her younger brother. She watched him struggle with this, watched him lose. “Okay, five things you can see…”

“The road, the dashboard, the coffee stains on the flooring…” Yuuri came back to the present, last night’s conversation fading into Phichit’s watchful guidance, and counted off in the car, listening to Phichit laugh at the last one.

“Four things you can hear?” Phichit offered.

“Nah, I’m good.” Yuuri began his mindful expression exercise, “I’m in the car, we’re driving to Boston. I’m going to be tested for possible STI’s. I’m going to be alright.”

“How long do you have to wait?” Phichit was lucky, Chris had been his first and, hopefully, his only. Chris had only had two other lovers in his past, and while he trusted them, knew them well, he had been tested at the start of their relationship.

“A week. I’ll know this time next week.” Yuuri fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

They drove in silence for a while, allowing both to enjoy the ride for as long as they could. It wouldn’t get ugly until they were at the Concord corridor.

Yuuri took a deep breath and turned the conversation, “I asked Viktor to the movie this weekend.”

“The one in the park? Chris and I are going, we could double?” Phichit knew that would take the pressure off Yuuri, who would be tense this week waiting for the results.

“That’s a smart idea, but I did want to spend time with just him. How about a soft double? We can meet up, sit near each other, but still be separate?”

Phichit smiled, but kept his eyes on the road. “That sounds perfect to me.”

Yuuri sat back into the seat a little more relaxed and tried to turn his thoughts to the weekend and the film.

They arrived at the Planned Parenthood on Commonwealth and Yuuri signed in at the front desk while Phichit sat in the waiting area. Yuuri looked around the room. There were older women there for cancer screenings, a couple of other men looking for the same thing he was after. With all this organization did why did everyone want to focus on the one legal medical procedure that was nobody’s business?

His name was called. He gave blood, had his mouth swabbed, provided urine. Phichit and he walked out. Now was the waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Friday's Post!  
> -Phichit is MORE than magical and has amazing style.  
> -Chris is head over six-inch-heels in love with him.  
> -Viktor loves the movie and the closeness he feels from Yuuri.  
> -Readers start to see why Anya had to keep running...


	10. Once Upon A Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date! They are going to a movie-in-the-park night to watch the original version of _Sabrina_. We finally see gender-fluid Phichit in all of her glory! Chris is the single most adoring boyfriend on the planet... Maybe Yuuri will give him a run for his money? And we get a pretty hot first kiss... maybe too hot?
> 
> As always a big shout-out to my editors and beta-readers, [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the posting days to match my skating schedule. I skate on Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. So posting will continue Sunday and Tuesdays, but switch from Friday to Thursday. Only because I like skating, I like writing, and I like you! So combine all three of those into one. Happy.

Viktor looked in the mirror again. He had taken a great deal of care choosing his clothing for tonight. The weather promised to be nice and mild; there was a breeze to keep the bugs away, and the sky was beginning to dusk. He wore distressed jeans paired with his brown ankle boots, a white and black striped sweater over his blue checked shirt. Thinking of the possible chill, he grabbed his navy pea coat, but then decided against it.

_It might get chilly, and I get cold easily._ A sly smile lit up his eyes as he imagined the evening unfolding, Yuuri offering an arm to keep Viktor warm, pushing his lips into Viktor’s temple again. Viktor feeling that little stubble on Yuuri’s cheek brush against his smooth skin. Sinking into his embrace, being held. _It’s been two years since anyone has held me. I’m so ready for this. But not all of it, not yet._

He glanced at his clock, still plenty of time. Grabbing Douglas, who approved thoroughly of the outfit Viktor was wearing, the young man went down stairs to the living room and opened his laptop. Douglas sat on the edge of the table watching.

_Shuffle the money around a lot. Like the card game that Grampa plays._ Grampa, the few times they could see him, would show them the trick. Three cards, his hands flying around on the table, and you could never pick the right one. The red ace always disappeared. They would visit when Viktor’s father was away for longer times. _Mama was happier there. We always took our shoes off… why did Grampa insist… because Bubbe had died._

The computer pinged awake in front of him, dragging him out of his memory. He opened several bank accounts and withdrew funds from one to put it into another. Some were going to banks here in America, and others went overseas. _I should ask Chris what his parents did. Can this all be in one account eventually?_

+++

Chris closed the cover to his laptop, having finished the final preparations for their vacation in Hyannis. He would need to talk to Yuuri for one last minute addition to their plans. But that thought ran from his mind as he saw the gorgeous woman emerge from the bathroom.

She had stepped from the shower letting the robe fall gracefully over her slender shoulders. Her skin felt like silk and the stockings slid over each leg ending at the mid thigh, held in place by the lacey elastic garters. Her [dress](https://www.modcloth.com/shop/1950s-dresses/pinup-perfection-fit-and-flare-dress/10089748.html?cgid=1950s_dresses_1337&dwvar_10089748_color=083#sz=36&start=158) was adorable, an open back halter dress with full skirt, supported by a built-in, light-weight petticoat. Brightly colored birds danced across a field of deep navy, the material being a high polished cotton creating a beautiful sheen that fluttered when she moved. The tiny waist was caught in a black satin bow. Her makeup complimented her flawless mocha complexion, gentle touches of silver eyeshadow with a doe eye run of liner adding length and definition to the upper lid. She didn’t need false eyelashes and only the gentlest of mascara to bring out her gorgeous black eyes. Dusty rose lipstick in place, she surveyed her masterpiece and winked at the blonde who had come into the room to admire the artist.

“Perfection as always.” Chris smiled. He kissed into the gentle curve of her neck, taking in the perfume she had chosen. It was a light blend of floral and musk, demure yet sexual, just like her.

“Help me with my shoes.” She pointed at the set perched on their bed. Chris obediently gathered the [black mary jane t-strap heels](https://www.modcloth.com/shop/shoes/the-zest-is-history-heel/10054402.html?cgid=shoes_143&dwvar_10054402_color=BLK#start=3) and knelt before her. She swung her legs out for him and he took hold of the calf, sliding his hand against the warm, smooth skin. He gently coaxed the leg into position to slid the shoe on. Glancing at the toes, he saw they were painted dusty rose to perfectly match the lips. He smiled and kissed lightly across the toes, earning a giggle and playful tickle at his chin. The shoe slid over the toes and the heel popped in easily. He affixed the strap, then repeated to the slow and seductive move to the next. Chris held onto the leg and brushed his lips against the knee in front of him, then moved to the thigh, kissing up the leg, trying to convince her to stay in.

“Huh uh. Not when my girl Audrey is on the screen!” Peach was onto his game, and fluttered the skirt of her dress over her knees, cutting him off.

Chris rocked back on his heels. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

Peach looked down at him and gestured over her face and body, “I own a mirror.”

Chris rose up to capture the ruby red lips with his. Pulling back from the kiss he looked into the face of the man… person he loved. “There’s that refined modesty and humility I’ve grown to admire.” Phichit chuckled and affixed his earrings, finishing the look. Chris glanced at his watch, “We’ll have to get moving soon if we want a good spot.”

“Oh, trust me, you always find the good spot…” Peach grabbed at the collar of Chris’ shirt and caught his lips in a kis.

+++

“Yuuri, you’ll have to get moving soon if you want a good spot,” Hiroko called up the stairs. The Inn was deserted, the last couple left for their homes two days ago and the next set of guests weren’t due to arrive for a week. They could breath easily and treat the inn like a home once more. She could hear him moving around like crazy upstairs, dashing from his room to the bathroom then back again. Mari was up there with him, she was on call today but didn’t have to report in.

Mari watched her brother pick up the first shirt and consider it again, the second shirt was on the floor, the third shirt was on his back, the fourth shirt had a wrinkle…Mari worried that he would have a heart attack and die in the wrong shirt.

“The one you have on is the best shirt, Yuuri, leave it.” Mari put a confidence in her voice. She had been placating him thus far and it had gotten her nowhere, perhaps an authoritarian approach would settle the matter.

“But what about…” Yuuri had his hand on the second shirt again.

“No, the color is wrong for your complexion. The one you are wearing is best. Leave. The. Room.” With that she picked the shirts up, took the one from his hand, and walked to the door. She held it open and glared at him expectantly.

Yuuri took one last look at himself and prayed that [this](http://www.dhresource.com/200x200s/f2-albu-g5-M00-DD-DF-rBVaI1lLZjCAdaawAAEjVUvN0vg730.jpg/2017-fashion-style-brand-summer-men-039-s.jpg) would impress the stylish Russian who probably rolled out of bed perfect.

Hiroko held out a picnic basket already prepared for him as he rushed to the car. “You’re not late, drive carefully.”

“I need…” Yuuri started to turn to the kitchen when Toshiya came in the front door.

“Yuuri, the blanket, chairs, and pillows are in your car. Go.” He smiled as his son hugged him and then fled from the house.

Toshiya stood next to his wife, putting an arm over her rounding shoulders. He looked at her and wanted to say something romantic, but then realized, “Was he not wearing his glasses?”

“No.” Hiroko smiled at the door. She raised her hand and counted down on her fingers. At one, Yuuri crashed back into the house, charged up the stairs. He returned bespeckled, bid them goodnight again and left in just a big a rush and clatter as he had entered.

The couple stood still, sighing at the sight of their son.

“It’s a wonder he’s not dead,” Toshiya said to his wife.

“Yes.”

+++

Viktor and Yuuri arrived in time to get a very nice spot by Peach and Chris. Yuuri having explained to Viktor in advance that Phichit was genderfluid and liked to be called Peach when coding as a girl. Yuuri was happy to see Viktor take the new information as if he were explaining how doors worked.

The community band played soft jazz on the stage as the volunteers set up the screen, projector and speakers. They would play until it was sufficiently dark, then the movie would start. Viktor carried the blankets and pillows, while Yuuri held the picnic basket, which was heavier than he had thought. He helped Viktor spread the blanket on the ground, then laid down the fluffier quilt to sit on. Yuuri took two pillows and arranged them around Viktor for his comfort beforing worrying of his own, then handed the other man a fluffy blanket, “In case it’s chilly, we can share it.”

Viktor’s heart was so light at the sight of all the attention. He felt himself blushing but couldn’t turn away from the ministrations of the older man. “Thank you.”

Yuuri locked his eyes on Viktor for a moment before coming back to his senses. “Well, my mother said she packed us snacks, but I think it’s more like a feast.” He opened the lid to look at the cute plates attached to the top with two wine flutes bookending them. He raised his eyebrows, _well I know who she wants in the family. Hiroshi never got this treatment._ “Oh, wow, she likes you, this is the good stuff.” He pulled out a bottle with a long and elegant neck.”

Viktor stiffened and sucked in an inaudible breath. _I don’t like the taste of it. Vlad, it tastes bad._ He watched Yuuri pop off the top and tried to settle his breathing as the panic started to climb up his chest.

Yuuri pulled out one of the wine flutes and filled the glass half way before handing it to Viktor. “It’s a blueberry and apple sparkling cider,” Yuuri raised the glass to his nose and inhaled deeply. The breeze carried over the scent of the cider to Viktor. It wasn’t the clawing smell from his childhood. This was a fresh summery smell. He began to settle down easily and took the glass as Yuuri handed it to him. Viktor smelled it closer, realizing that this was a juice and nothing more. Just bubbly and light. Nothing to fear.

Yuuri poured himself a small serving in the flute and took Viktor’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. For the first time he noticed small cuts and scrape marks over the middle and ring finger.

Viktor distracted him by bringing their glasses together and taking a small sip. The taste fulfilled all that was promised in the scent. It was rich and sweet, and bubbles were just enough to slow down the sip to enjoy it longer.

“What are these?” Yuuri tapped on the scrapes on Viktor’s knuckles.

“Oh, you know, moving things around.” Viktor brushed it off. “Peach is so beautiful.” His gaze wandered over to the couple sitting only few feet away, but in a world of their own. Chris fed a single grape into Peach’s pert mouth, earning a kiss in return.

“Phichit has been my closest friend since college. He’s just so confident and outgoing. It’s like it just never occurred to him that bigots would give him a problem.” Viktor turned back to look into Yuuri’s face, he was wearing a symphony of emotions. “I had a hard time in college. I mean, high school was hard, but at least I had my family watching out for me, making sure I was active and healthy. I went off to UMass Amherst and I think I gained the freshman 15…”

“Yuuri, most people gain a little weight in college. It’s nothing to worry about.” Viktor chided him softly.

Yuuri looked down, “I gained 15 pound in my first semester. Ultimately I had gained about 50 pounds in total.”

Viktor took those words in. He looked at Yuuri’s frame. The brunette was a stronger built man than he, thicker, but that didn’t mean unattractive. He was...fluffy, cute. But Viktor could see that the addition of 50 pounds would be considerable on Yuuri’s body.

“Phichit helped me out. Made me go to the gym, set up my meals at the dining hall. But what he really did was help me with my anxiety.”

“You have an anxiety disorder?” Viktor was no stranger to this. He taught, he worked with students. This meant he had to understand most mental illnesses and disabilities to better help the individual student.

“Yes, I see a doctor, a therapist, and I take medication for it.” Yuuri looked into the large blue eyes, hoping to see acceptance. “I guess I’m telling you this because I want to be open and honest right away.”

Viktor looked down into the wine flute, then tilted those sparkling blue eyes up to Yuuri’s warm chocolate ones. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“You don’t mind? I come with a little baggage,” Yuuri warned.

“I’m proud that you fight.” Viktor paused and tucked his feet underneath him, inching a little closer to Yuuri. “I have a hard time with food.”

Yuuri remained silent, allowing Viktor to find his way to his words.

“It’s hard to eat sometimes. I’d rather not go into it, but you and your family, they make me feel safe. I find it easy to eat with you.”

Yuuri smiled at the confession, which he had secretly suspected. It was a beginning. Viktor could admit something was wrong. Mari said that was enough sometimes, Yuuri wasn’t so sure. There was a darkness in this man’s past that sometimes passed across his face, clouding his beautiful eyes.

“Speaking of which, let’s see what else Mom packed us.” Yuuri pulled out two containers, one of hummus and tabbouleh, another a variety of crackers. There was another of brie. Two containers of a chopped barbecue chicken salad. Yuuri spread out the hor d'oeuvres between them and handed one salad bowl to Viktor, with a fork. The two men ate amicably, and Yuuri was happy to see Viktor finish half the salad and help himself to the crackers and brie.

“Yuuri your mother is so wonderful. Please tell her _thank you_ from me.” He closed up his dishes, and noticed the movement on stage. “They are starting, I think.”

Yuuri looked up, “Not yet. Before the movie they like to show artwork by the kids in our school system. This will go on for about 15 minutes, then the movie starts.”

Viktor smiled and stretching out his legs, tapped his feet together happily. Yuuri chuckled at the motion, knowing Viktor’s _tell_ for happiness and comfort. “Don’t ever play poker.” Yuuri rose to remove some of the wrappings only to notice Chris following him.

“Hey?” Yuuri asked as Chris moved up behind him.

“Peach wanted to talk to Viktor, and I’m using this opportunity to ask for help.” Chris tossed the plates and tissue into the waste bin.

“You mentioned something a couple nights ago. What’s up?” Yuuri did the same, but didn’t move to return to his blanket. Chris was in a rarely seriously mood.

Chris looked down, licked his lips. His smile bubbled up to his mouth as he said, “I bought a ring.”

Yuuri could barely contain himself, “Oh, my god!”

Chris shot him a look then check to see if Peach had noticed. She was busy showing off her dress to Viktor who was amazed by the shine of the fabric as it caught and reflected light.

Yuuri grimace and repeated in much lower tone, “Oh, my god! This is so good! I am so happy for you two!”

“I want to make the proposal something special. I was thinking the Night Before the Fourth in Hyannis. At the house?” Chris raised his eyebrows. “Too over the top?”

Yuuri pursed his lips, “Hmmm. Band playing _1812 Overture_ while fireworks erupt in the background? Nah.”

Chris laughed. “I was hoping you could help. I’d like to do it on the private beach we’ll have. Maybe if you could just set up some candles or something? Have some champagne set? I’ll get all the stuff, but if you could set it up?”

“Of course!” Yuuri grabbed him by the shoulders. “I’m so happy. You know Phichit’s my best friend, and you two are so in love. You make him so happy.” Yuuri looked at his friend playfully brushing Viktor’s hair to the side, earning a laugh from the taller man. “I owe you both so much.”

“Yuuri, we both wanted to be there for you. It was those nights that made me see how much I love him, and need him in my life.”

“Something good came from it, then I’m satisfied.”

They started walking back, “Oh, you know, Viktor is very welcome to come, too. We’d both love to see him.”

Yuuri paused. “I want that. I do. But I don’t want to move too fast and scare him off.” Yuuri looked at the silver haired man stretched out under the slowly glowing stars. “He’s not ready.”

“Yuuri, there’s plenty of room. So the pressure of intimacy is off.” Chris saw Yuuri about to dispute, “Phi and I have one room, the master suite of course, you get a room, Viktor has the other. Georgi’s girlfriend has been sending mixed signals so I wouldn’t be surprised if that fell through.”

Yuuri considered this, he did want Viktor to come along. Specifically, he wanted to spend more time with Viktor, getting to know him better.

“And it will keep you from being a third wheel.” Chris knew he had won the argument with that hammer stroke.

“I’ll ask.” Yuuri smiled at the prospect.

+++

The movie was phenomenal. While Sabrina is an awkward love story to millennial sensibilities, Audrey Hepburn is always a treasure. Viktor was enchanted immediately with the story of a young girl, self-fashioning into a sophisticated woman. He thought of Phichit, his mother. He thought of himself.

He looked over to Yuuri, who was laying back, resting comfortably on a pillow in a seated position. Viktor crawled closer and pulled open the fuzzy blanket, spreading it over both of them. He rested his head on Yuuri’s chest, settling into a cuddle.

“You don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind.” Yuuri carded his hand through the silken hair in front of him. Viktor took excellent care of himself, whatever his internal struggle might be. The hair felt like cornsilk and ran through his fingers like rain water.

By the end of the movie, Viktor was tucked up into Yuuri’s chest with his head resting under the older man’s chin. Yuuri had drawn him closer into an embrace, rubbing circles into his back. As the credits rolled, Viktor stirred to rise off of Yuuri. Yuuri looked into Viktor’s sleepy eyes and without thinking he pulled the man in for a kiss.

It started soft, but grew deeper as Viktor slowly melted into Yuuri. The brunette’s hands traveled up Viktor’s back to caress his neck and Viktor let out a soft moan into that kiss. Yuuri became insistent. He rolled over to lay Viktor on his back, deepening the kiss.

Viktor was a little startled by the movement, the loss of control. His eyes fluttered open, he saw it was Yuuri’s face above him. _I’m okay. He won’t hurt you._ Viktor felt Yuuri’s tongue run against his lips and he jerked back. Yuuri pulled away, embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri looked around, mortified that he was being so expressive in public.

Chris coughed deliberately, darting a look at the two shamefaced men. Peach sat beside him looking at his friend with a knowing smile.

Yuuri rose and helped Viktor up. They collected their blankets and pillows. Viktor felt at ease. He assessed the kiss. It went further than he wanted, but when he pulled back, Yuuri respected that. No one was screaming, or hitting him. In fact, Yuuri looked upset with himself and not Viktor. _I’m safe with him. He’s a good man._

+++

The car ride home was quiet. It was an awkward silence for Yuuri, but pleasant for Viktor. Each man walked away from that kiss different. Yuuri convinced that Viktor believed him to be a pervert, and Viktor thinking that Yuuri was the finest man he’d ever known.

Parking the car, Yuuri walked Viktor to his door again. “I’m so sorry for the kiss.”

Viktor’s lips were on Yuuri’s before he could finish. The kiss wasn’t as deep as Yuuri had tried to make it a few moments ago, but it was confident, and passionate.

“You just surprised me.” Viktor blushed pulling back. His hair was shining under the porch light.

“In a week Phichit, Chris, and I are going to Hyannis for a week. Chris rented a house up there and he asked if you would like to come along. There’s room enough for all of us.”

Viktor’s eye shone, “You wouldn’t mind me tagging along on your vacation?”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all. I’d like it very much.” Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s arms, stepping closer. He kissed him again, softer this time. There was something giving in this kiss. Neither man was taking, instead both were surrendering something to the other. Viktor felt his knees turn weak, and his toes wiggle in the shoes.

“I’d like to go,” Viktor said in that dreamy tone his voice picked up when tired.

“I’m going to see you tomorrow. I’ll get all the details, and we can drive down together,” Yuuri said, giving Viktor’s temple a final kiss. “It’s late, so go to bed.”

Viktor nodded, he was too full for words at the moment. He watched Yuuri drive off into the darkening night and went into his home. Viktor prepared for bed, with Douglas in tow, finally ready for bed. He looked at the little couch in the orange room. _I can do this._ He turned from the room and moved into the master bedroom. The large comfortable bed didn’t seem overwhelming. The soft quilt and sheets met his body gracefully as tucked himself in. Douglas nestled up beside him. He sat up in the bed for a little bit, thinking of the evening and trying to settle himself.

Douglas could feel the nervous energy building in the man next to him. There was a nasty shade forming in the darkest corner of the room. Douglas eyed it from a distance. It was a bad memory, waiting for Viktor to go to sleep. Waiting for the tender hearted man to let his guard down. Then it would claw its way, with taloned hands into his mind, torturing him with thoughts that spiraled out of control, and emotions that he couldn’t handle.

The little bunny knew these demons well. He had fought these foul creatures that crossed the world from Russia to attack his friend. 

Viktor settled into bed, putting his fingers to his temple remembering Yuuri’s goodnight kiss, trying to force his skin to recall the warmth of his lips. Viktor laughed at the chap on those lips. He would have to get him better lip balm.

The demon sunk back into the corner, unseen by Viktor, but watched closely by Douglas. It hadn’t gone entirely. It was the one that Douglas fought the hardest, it was the one that remembered that night perfectly. The night of tears and screaming. The night of blood.

Douglas breathed a sigh of relief as the ill formed cloud shrunk itself into the corner, wrapping and twisting into a nasty teased mess of pain to sit in the corner and wait.

Viktor slept soundly. He now had two guardians. One day he would have three.

This should be a pic of [Douglas](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment below if anything is confusing or just weird. I love hearing from readers and interacting with you!
> 
> Sunday's Post -   
> After Anya's flight Anatoloy and Vlad are left to deal with the consequences of exactly what she took with her and why. Three short stories in one posting following how their miserable worthless lives played out after Viktor's mother saved her son. I'm gonna put a no-judging warning up on this one. Sometimes people have to make really hard decisions, and let's all be thankful that we aren't those people.


	11. From Russia...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: HATE SPEECH**   
>  **TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM EDNOS PURGING**
> 
> I'm certain that many of you have figured out that Viktor's mother was Jewish, he wasn't raised that way because his bigoted father didn't want it. Anya figured it was another way for people to track her so she didn't raise her son in the community.
> 
> Update on Anatoly and Vlad's experiences after Anya and Viktor's flight. There are also smaller insists into how Viktor and Anya dealt with life in America on the run.
> 
> This is UNBETA-ed and UNEDITED. Okay, so please understand what that means. I didn't even get a chance to read it over myself. Tomorrow I'm going to Boston Comic Con, today I ran, worked out, and skated. There was like zero freaking time to write and somehow I still churned this bad larry out!
> 
> I test on the 24th - so wish me luck!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using terms for the hierarchy of the Russian Mafia that I found on Wikipedia. If they are wrong and you know the correct terms then think about the fact that you are pretty much admitting to being in the Russian Mafia.

**Sixteen years ago from present…**

Anatoly Nikiforov was having a bad day. It would be the beginning of a series of bad days that would last for the rest of his miserable life. Don’t pity him. He’s not worth it. _I never met him, but he’s part of the nightmares I fight._

“Fucking Bitch!” Anatoly tore apart the half empty closet. Most of her dresses, her good shoes, even the jewelry he had bought that bitch were still there. She had escaped with the jeans, sweaters, and that cheap ass necklace her mother had left her. Nothing else.

Except every single dollar he had stolen from the St. Petersburg Bratva. Every single dollar he had helped to embezzle. Every single dollar he had laundered, hidden, scraped, and saved. She had cleaned him out. Entirely. And now the wolves were at his door.

Vlad stood to the side of the living room, looking at what had been his home. His mother had never kicked him out, not after the drinking and drugs. She never lost faith in him until she came home that night and saw Viktor. He had cleaned the boy up, and threatened him into silence. But the bruises on his face, the lash marks on his back, that horrified look in his eyes all told her what happened. She unleashed a fury on him and he ran.

_Bitch would never had fought for me like this. It’s always been about him. Fucking precious little Vitya._

“Where the fuck did she go?” Anatoly crossed out of the master bedroom and into the open living room. He captured the teen in a crushing grip ripping the sleeves to his cheap shirt as he shook him.

“How the fuck should I know!” The boy of fifteen wrestled his way free from his father.

Anatoly had arrived for his usual _meeting_ with Anya at 5pm. He never knocked on the door, it was his door, it was his flat. He paid for it. He paid for that fancy school her little favorite went to. He paid for the clothes they wore, the food they ate. And all he needed was a nice warm hole to bury himself into now and then. His wife was a dead fish down there. She had miscarried three times before declaring that she wanted to live “for Jesus” and told him he would sleep in the guest room. After a week of fighting his way into her he realized it just wasn’t worth it.

He went looking for whores, kept a few for a while, but the fear of disease got to him after a while. That’s when he noticed the two little Jew Bitches in their father’s truck. Old man Feltsman kept those girls locked up in their little flat. Had every intention of sending them to college, making nurses out of them, doctors out of their children. Fucking uppity Jews.

He spotted the one he wanted right off. She was younger, slimmer, her body firmer. There was something in her smile that told him she knew what he was after and she had no problem with it. Just wanted to make sure she got hers. Typical Jew Bitch.

“Dah, what are you gonna do?” Anatoly snapped back to the present. Vladimir was staring at him from the door to the flat. “We have to get out of here.”

Anatoly knew better than his foolish son there was no running from what happened. They couldn’t go underground, as the Bratva owned it. They couldn’t leave the country. He would have to figure out how much she managed to take with her, and hope they would let him hunt her down.

+++

Their first night in New York was horrifying. Anya didn’t speak the language, and very few people spoke any Russian. She had a scared little boy that wouldn’t release his bunny or her hand. At a hotel desk, after trying to communicate with the clerk for fifteen minutes, a cleaning lady came over and acted as a translator. She got them a room, helped them find dinner. Fast food that made her stomach upset. Viktor barely ate, but he kept it down, and that was an improvement.

After her shift the cleaning lady came to their room and helped Anya order tea. They stayed up, chatting quietly as Viktor slept in the bedroom.

“Who are you running from?” The woman, Anya would learn her name was Natia, was direct.

“My husband, he was with the Bratva.”

Natia’s face fell, she pursed her lips. “They are strong here too. There are places you can’t go. But there are more places that they can’t come. You stay here, in this part. You will be safe. Tomorrow I’ll help you find a place to stay. Do you have money?”

Anya, a practiced liar after years with Anatoly, forced her eyes to widen, “a little. Can you help me learn English and get a job?”

Natia held her hand and smiled.

**Thirteen Years from Present**

Anatoly’s limp was more pronounced. He had figured out how to walk after they slit the tendon on the back of his leg. Only one. That way they could keep him moving and working. He was good at numbers. It had been terrifying the day they found him. It was two days after Anya had left. He found no trace of her. Feltman had left the country earlier that year with his other daughter, somewhere in the Ukraine, but he couldn’t find them. And Anya wouldn’t have stayed here, not with that amount.

“How much?” He sat in the chair, held down by two men. His back molar had been ripped out, the fingers on his right hand smashed, the achilles’ tendon slashed, all before they finally believed that he had no idea where she had gone.

He knew she had made off with all of his money, he didn’t think she had known that all those papers she signed, all the accounts he opened in her name, all meant she could access it. He thought she was a great lay, a nice little bed warmer. A tight little reward for all the hard work her had put in. Not the conniving, thieving bitch that she turned out to be. Once he got his hands on her, rape would be the least he would do to her and that little weakling she coddled.

Vlad sat shocked in the corner. He was naked and bleeding from where the boys had ridden him. The teen was the first thing the father had offered as collateral; he was met with a laugh. They tore into the teen without any pretense. This was a sign of dominance, not payment.

“It’s going to be one hell of a debt to pay off. You don’t really own much…” The Bratok looked down, standing over Anatoly. “You really want to walk away from this.”

Anatoly knew he was in trouble when he was dragged into the room with his son. There was only a few of Vory, and a Bratok there. No Avtoritet. As the Derzhatel obschaka, the bookkeeper for the Pakhan himself, he should have been granted a meeting. This was a blood-letting. A warning within the system.

“So, you will continue to live. We’ll take your son for three years, you for life.”

Anatoly shook off the memory of that meeting. He had no love for his sons, either of them. He had planned on making Vlad useful, but the boy got hooked on the drugs instead of pushing them. The empty cold flat held his few meager possessions. He was given a small allowance, and kept in a flat near the brothels. The block Avtoritet met with him weekly to oversee the books, and check on the investments. He had made back the amount stolen, but they would never be satisfied. Twice he had tried to buy his son out of the brothel, twice they took the money and laughed at him. He wouldn’t try a third time.

Today the boy got out. He had prepared a bed in the living room for the boy. He would be eighteen now. A man, hopefully he wouldn’t stay long. Find a job, a woman, move on.

A sharp knock at the door alerted him to the delivery. Anatoly steadied himself, afraid of what would be there when he opened it.

“Hello Dah, good to see you.” Vlad forced himself into the flat, slapping down a duffle bag on the table. “Well, this place is shit.”

Anatoly was in shock, his son wasn’t the broken man he feared. He was much worse. There was the hungry, evil look in his eyes. His chest had filled out, his body had grown strong and hard.

“Vlad, you look well.”

Vlad turned and smirked at his father. “Surprised I don’t look like the broken sheep that leave that place in bags?” He crossed the room to grab his father’s jaw and force the man to meet his eyes. “Everybody has a taste Dah, even the Pahkan.”

Anatoly’s eyes went wide, his son had been the personal property of the Pakhan of St. Petersburg. He came out of this stronger, and in a better position.

“Son, I’m happy to hear this. Maybe you could put in a word… I’ve been working hard…”

Vlad laughed and released his father’s face roughly. “Even if I had a desire to help you, I wouldn’t. They are going to work you into the ground and the minute you are not useful they will kill and eat you.” Vlad pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked into the old man’s room, slamming the door behind him.

He didn’t stay more than two nights. Vlad moved back to another brothel, this time taking over as manager. It was a nice way to say pimp, but he ran the books, kept the bar stocked, kept the cattle in line and made sure everybody paid out. He was positioned to move up.

+++

Viktor sat on the stool in front of the mirror with big light bulbs around it. Behind him, in the mirror, Miss Mena was putting on her false eyelashes. She blinked them into place and blew a kiss at her own reflection. Viktor looked up at her in awe, she was easily the most beautiful woman he would ever know. He loved her.

Mena was over seven feet tall in her heels and, this night, worse a sequined red dress that Viktor loved because it was the Jessica Rabbit dress. He clutched Douglas to his chest and giggled nervously when he saw that her gaze fell on him.

“Well, how do I look? Would you marry me?” She cooed to him.

Viktor smiled and bit his bottom lip. Blushing deeply, “I want to marry you some day.”

Mena smiled at the little boy’s crush and offered a gorgeously manicured hand for him to take. “Walk me to the door like a gentleman.”

Viktor hopped off the stool, clutching Mena’s hand on his right and Douglas on his left. He walked up the narrow stairs to the stage. Standing behind the curtain he watched the opening act finish the lip sync with a high kick and into a split. Mena looked down at Viktor and together they rolled their eyes. Miss Tonya was never going to be able to compete with Mena.

“Okay, I have to go. Do you know where you mama is?” Viktor kissed Mena on the cheek and nodded. “You can stay and watch, or go the office, but don’t walk off with any of the other girls, okay?”

“I’ll stay here.”

Mena smiled at him and winked. “Okay, eskimos kisses.” They rubbed noses together as the announcer on stage stirred the audience up.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, now for the star of our show. She’s the tallest, sassiest, rarest jewel in the Ice Crown All Drag Review, it’s Miss Mena!” The audience’s response was deafening. Viktor covered his little ears as Mena walked onto the stage to glow under the spotlight. The announcer traded spots, and came to stand next to Viktor. The little man was dressed in a combination of leather and studded metal.

“Hi Viktor.”

“Hi Bobby.”

“Doing well in school?”

“Yeah, I like school.”

The announcer nodded and then looked around, “where’s your mum?”

“Office.” Viktor didn’t take his eyes off Mena, she was into her song, belting out the slow sweet tones of [Nina Simone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTm6bGOT7Wc). Bobby walked over to the office, leaving the little boy safely watching his idol on stage.

In the office he found Anya working away at the numbers, “Hey Anya.”

“Ah, Bobby. Another good month.” Anya smiled as she closed the log book.

“Seriously, I don’t know what we would have done had you never shown up here.” Anya tried to brush off the compliment, but he wasn’t going to give her an inch, “no, honestly, Anya. We were going bust, and then you and Viktor came, and it was the best thing.”

“I’m just good at math.” Anya smiled, “where’s my Viktor?”

“Stage, watching his girlfriend.” Anya smiled, Viktor’s crush on Mena was becoming something of a legend. The two walked back to watch Mena finishing her first song, then transition into her monologue and work the audience.

Her little son’s brilliant white hair shone in the light from the stage. “Ready to go home?” She rubbed his back. Viktor was loath to go, but had to admit to being tired.

“Stay for the end?” He begged up to his mother.

She smiled, “just this set, okay?” Viktor smiled and turned back to watch Mena who was now singing something wildly upbeat and dancing to show off her legs.

“Oh, I think a friend of yours stopped by.” Bobby mentioned off hand.

“Friend?” Anya stiffened but tried to hide it from him as best she could.

“Yeah, I mean, there aren’t a lot of people speaking Russian around here. I assumed they were looking for you.” Bobby shrugged, he hadn’t caught how quickly her skin paled, “Just two guys, looking for a woman and young boy. They seemed to know Viktor, they said it was _a boy with blanched hair_.” Bobby laughed at his own impersonation of Russian, which sounded more like The Terminator.

Anya smiled and nodded. Douglas watched her face. Stay cool, don’t give yourself away. But tomorrow, run.

**Six year from present**

Vlad was enjoying the little mouth wrapped around his dick. He dug his fingers into the white hair and worked the face of the boy beneath him. He was in his office at the brothel, and enjoying his favorite perk. The newest boy had come in two weeks ago, some idiot from Georgia looking for work and a chance to go to school. He was slender, pale, and blonde. Vlad bleached the boy’s hair until it was just as white as Viktor’s then he had explained that the boy could have a nice life, and easy life, if he just complied. Nobody ever wanted anything the easy way.

It was ten hours of beatings and rape until the boy got it through his head. Vlad kept him separate. He didn’t service anyone other than him. Just lay in the bed, call him Vovochka, and be his little toy. The boy caught on after that.

Now he was playing with the hair and could see the roots coming in. Vlad felt his face twitch in annoyance. He grasped into the hair and pulled the boy off with a pop.

“What? What’s wrong, Vovochka?” The boy beneath him, whose name he never learned, caressed the back of his thighs.

Vlad was disgusted. Viktor wouldn’t be a slut. He would cry and fight. Then he would be reticent and scared. He wouldn’t be a fucking slut. Vlad pushed the boy back onto his back and delivered a swift kick to the ribs, knocking the wind out of the boy.

“See to your roots.” Vlad tucked himself into his pants, going soft quickly. “And try to be fucking demure next time.”

The boy pulled himself together and left the office. The emptiness was quickly interrupted as two Vory walked in. Vlad immediately felt defensive.

“Gentlemen. What can I do for you?” Vlad stood and smoothed down his shirt.

The darker of the two motioned to Vlad to sit back down, “this is just a talk. Your father is dead.”

Vlad grimaced, he wasn’t sad. He was sorry the miserable wretch hadn’t died by his hands. He looked back at the men and shrugged. “That really doesn’t mean anything to me.”

The darker man looked at his associate and motioned for him to take over. “There’s the matter of the debt.”

Vlad felt the hairs on his neck stand up, “that was my father’s problem…”

“And you have inherited it.” The smaller man put up a hand to silence him. “It’s not our intention to harm you. But you are an example; your family is an example. You have done well here. We think it’s time to move up.”

Vlad sat forward, “move up?”

“This is a very profitable house, one of the best. You move merchandise efficiently, you are quiet. These are attributes that don’t go unnoticed not unappreciated.”

Vlad looked back and forth between the two men. “What are you proposing?”

“We’d like to move you into the security group. But you’ll have to prove yourself. We have a similar interest in America. Our contacts in Brighton had found it, but it moved soon. We would like to see you find it, and return it here.”

“You want me to hunt down that bitch that left me?”

“And your brother, and the money.”

“What can you offer me?”

+++

“It’s nothing like the television show. It rains, all the time.” Mama, Mom at this point, complained out the window again.

Viktor was sixteen, he had grown tall quickly and would be very handsome if he could keep on some weight. He smiled at her across the room, but then turned back to his book.

“Vitya,” Anya walked over to the table he sat at. “Are you happy here?”

He sighed, “it’s okay. I like New York best. This is much better than Kentucky tho.” They both agreed that stay had been a mistake. There were ideas in that state that made them very uncomfortable. Viktor noticed his mother bristled when anyone would talk to her. They moved here because she loved _Twin Peaks_ and had been disappointed when she realized it wasn’t a very confusing murder mystery. It was trees, and rain… and trees.

“You’ll have to go to college soon.” Anya opened up. “Where would you like to go?”

Viktor shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Well, do you know what you’d like to do?”

“Like what I’ll be when I grow up?” He smiled at her.

Anya shook her head, “that’s the wrong way to go about it. You have to decide what type of life you want, and then pick a job that will give you that.”

Viktor closed his book, his mother was very smart. _What do I want? I want to have time to read and write. I want to fall in love with a man and get married. I want to have a dog. I want to work with people. Maybe publishing… no. I want to write, but that’s not stable. I like working in the tutoring lab. I like helping people write their papers._ “I think I’d like to teach.”

Anya smiled, “well, you can learn to do that anywhere. Maybe we should move somewhere and get some sun?”

Viktor chuckled and went back to his book. His mother moved to the kitchen to start dinner. Viktor felt weird about the food she made. It tasted good, but there was something that made him worried about putting it in. Something…

**Three years from present**

It was Viktor, no doubt about it. Vlad held the printout in his hand. His little brother had grown up tall, but thin. His hair was just as pale as it had always been. He wasn’t a little boy, but he was barely a man. How old would he be… nineteen. Younger than the boy Vlad kept to keep his bed warm and take the place that Viktor would hold soon.

Vlad felt his length twitch with interest at the thought of finally being able to break the little perfect ghost. That little favorite of his mother’s. The little soft boy that should have been his.

Vlad nodded to the man who had brought the printout him. It was a clipping from a newspaper in America. A graduation announcement listing all the students accepted into Phi Beta Kappa, evidently little Vitya was smart.

_How do I keep this quiet?_ While Vlad had done well in the Security Group, reporting to the Pahkan often, he had no intention of handing over his brother and the money to them. They could have his mother, screw that bitch. Viktor was going to be his. And the money was going to be his as well.

+++

“I wish they hadn’t put your picture in the paper.” Mama looked at the newspaper again.

“I’m sure it’s fine, besides I don’t look bad.” Viktor chewed his fingernail. _Am I getting fat? Is that why?_

“No, Vitya, you are handsome. I just… I like to have a quiet life. In Russia it’s bad luck to bring attention to yourself.” Anya lied quickly, fortunately Viktor didn’t catch it. He was too worried about himself. Imagining the fat on his hips, legs and stomach.

She had watched him walk across the stage, get his degree in literature, and come to her arms. There were a few friends from classes to say goodbye to, but not many. Viktor was popular with people who knew him, but that was a small number.

They went to dinner that night. His mother spoke of where they could go next. Each place she was able to find a job working numbers for someone. This time it was Viktor’s turn to choose. He was going to teach, and had to decide. Arizona was so hot already and it was only spring. He could see his mother moving slower recently.

“I was thinking we could move back to the North East? Maybe New York?” Viktor offered as he moved the pasta around on his plate. He was still not able to eat, the fat on his stomach was attached to every nerve in his body.

“Vitya, we can’t go back to the city. It’s too hard for me.” She would use age as the excuse. The truth was she had come dangerously close to being found and wouldn’t risk it twice.

“No, I mean, upstate. I’ve been looking at it on the computer. It’s pretty. The leaves change, and snow, and the ponds freeze and you can skate on them…”

“And it’s close to Canada…” Anya’s brain was working overtime. Canada, why hadn’t she thought of that originally?

“Mum?” Viktor asked when he noticed she had spaced out from the conversation.

“Sorry, I’m getting old Viktor.” She smiled at him, but for the first time he really saw the truth in the statement. His mother was slowing, she had more lines, she was getting thinner. The weather hurt her more. “I like New York would be perfect… I think they call that area Upstate?”

Viktor smiled. That night he settled into his bed, but couldn’t sleep. He had been good all day, no food, plenty of water. He waited for his mother to sleep before he purged himself. Coming back to his room he looked at his body. He was happier with what he saw, but it really wasn’t enough, the ribs jutted out, and his hip bones stuck out almost in sharp points. But he could see soft spots, and they made him sick.

_If I can just get skinny enough I’ll disappear and then no one will touch me… Why do I want that? What am I afraid of…_

**Present**

It had taken three years to build up a war chest for this venture. Vlad had skimmed funds from the brothel, from the security jobs he pulled, even from the finances of the men who worked for him. He shook down small time dealers, the cops he bribed, the whores he ran. He took money from every possible avenue he could find, never leaving a trace. Then he announced the lead.

“I think they are in Arizona. I’d like to take two men out there, and run a hunt myself.” Vlad had put on his best suit, and was now sitting across from the Pahkan. A distinguished man who only a few years ago had been seduced by him. Fortunately Vlad was far too old for the man now and he proved himself useful in other ways.

The Pahkan had listened carefully, read over the file and looked at the evidence gathered about Anya’s flight and Viktor’s life.

“Why did you wait so long to come to me?”

Vlad started, he didn’t realize that the Pahkan would know he had sat on the information for so long. “I didn’t want to waste resources chasing down” a ghost “nothing. I thought it best to see what more I could learn. As you can see we know when they entered the country, that they lived in New York. They even found a place where Anya worked. But then it went cold. Now we know Viktor, and presumably Anya, was in Arizona only three years ago. I know where he went to college and who he would have known. We can hunt him down.”

Pahkan sat listening, not looking up, but studying the papers in front of him. “How much will you need?”

“I’ve run the costs, I think we can do this with the help of the in country assets for only 10k.”

Pahkan looked up at this. “So little?”

“I don’t think extration money is necessary. I’ll assume you are only interested in proof of death.”

Pahkan smiled and nodded, “I’ll give you two men. You’ll check in with our contacts in Brighton, follow up with the freaks at that club. Then go to Arizona and find my money.” Pahkan rose, and Vlad did the same immediately. They shook hands quietly. Vlad left.

_Now to get to America, shake off my escort. Find that bitch, get my money and claim my little ghost._

He walked back to the brothel and straight to his room. There was a newer boy, younger, fresher. His hair was harder to bleach but his body was firm, and he always looked a little scared. Vlad loved it. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back from where the boy had tried to cover his body.

“Come over here.” The boy cowed, and slowly crawled across the bed to Vlad, folding his legs underneath him.

“I’m taking you to America. You are going to stay by my side, and say nothing. Tomorrow I’ll have one of the boys take you to get clothes for this.” Vlad reached over to stroke the brittle hair. It annoyed him, to get the color he had to bleach it almost off the scalp. “Now why don’t you lie back for me?”

The boy did as he was told, but Vlad could feel the quaking in the skinny body beneath him. He sucked marks into the neck and then pulled back to look at the scared boy. He stopped quickly, pulled the boy’s face closer to inspect him. He exhaled in annoyance and felt himself go soft instantly. He sat up, straddling the boy’s body. The younger man tried to sit up, but Vlad quickly brought a hand hard across his face.

“Get bleaching cream, you’re getting freckled.”

+++

Viktor had just come back from a run through town. Mrs. Bennet would be here soon to help him with the vegetable garden in the back. He took off his running clothes for a quick shower and caught his reflection in the full mirror. His body had changed so much. He look fuller, there were ribs, but only hints. There were muscles on his stomach, but they looked strong. His chest was broader, wider. He looked strong. Viktor saw the body, that he would have hated, he would have stuck fingers down his throat and vomited out the feelings only a year ago. But now he saw this body and was proud of the work. He smiled and turned to the shower, adjusting the taps.

Then he stopped and turned back to the mirror quickly. It was his face… there was… oh no. On the bridge of his nose small, and very faint, a little patch of freckles. He pulled back. Then an image flashed in his mind. Yuuri had very faint little freckles on his cheeks and down the side of his face. They got darker when he blushed. Yuuri had freckles and he was cute.

_I love these freckles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's post:
> 
> Yuuri has a severe panic attack and comes to terms with his illness.  
> Mari is an amazing sister.  
> You will learn a little about Worcester Mental Hospital and AHS: Asylum.


	12. Congratulations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*- PANIC ATTACK
> 
> Yuuri's anxiety takes over his mind and body, fortunately his parents are able to get him help. Mari also comes t the rescue and we see how strong the Katsuki family really is. They all have each other's backs.
> 
> Viktor opens up to Mrs. Bennet more and is rewarded with a trusting, and trust-worthy, lovely older friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great deal of gratitude goes to my beta-readers and editors, [Denrhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) who both have amazing fics up on AO3, so please check them out and give kudos!
> 
> Personal note: Husband continues to improve and he is doing terrific. We went to Boston Comic Con and he was able to walk about the entire Sunday. I go for my pre-preliminary test on the 24th! Wish me luck!
> 
> Wallace Figure Skating club reopens on the 9th! HOORAY! That means I will post on my new skating days, which haven't been announced yet. Stay tuned!

The week passed quickly, then slowly, then sped up, only to slow down again. Yuuri was busy with his family’s inn. The music festival at the mountain wouldn’t start until August and with the headlining band booking two rooms the inn was left with only ten more to let. However, the band was paying a higher rate as they would need to arrive earlier and would stay longer. The rest of the acts were booked into local hotels in neighboring towns, but the lead singer insisted the band stay at the inn. This meant Yuuri and Mari had to work early mornings and long nights getting the inn’s additional rooms opened up and aired.

Toshiya worked to come up with scone recipes while Hiroko ensured the home looked polished and artistic. Mari, ever the practical member of the family, ran the books over again. Last winter had been warm and the skiers stayed away until late in the season. This festival would be a windfall if they played their cards right. The rooms could all be booked and the reservations were already coming in quickly over the last few days. The roof top restaurant drew in people who weren’t staying there, but still wanted the experience. Mari looked at the computer screen, she would have to leave for the hospital soon, but she chewed her lip thinking there could be something else to invite more customers. One last revenue to bring in money.

“Mari?” Yuuri knocked at the office door, he noticed the look of concern eating away at his older sister. “Hey, I’m the one with anxiety, don’t steal that from me.”

She smiled weakly at his joke and leaned back in her chair. The computer glowed off her flawless skin, “I’m trying to think of one more thing to attract people in. We’re going to have a full house at this rate for all three weeks of the festival. That singer took two rooms for himself, and the rest of the rooms are going to people coming in for the music.”

“It’s weird to think that people going to a music festival want to stay here. Aren’t they usually dirty hippies?” Yuuri walked behind her to look at the excel spreadsheet she had open. He didn’t know much about what she was working on, but he knew red was bad. And he saw plenty of it.

“Well, that’s a nice stereotype.” She smacked his hand playfully, “This is like jazz and swing music. Older people. That means money.”

Yuuri smiled. While his parents were too artistic to worry about something as bourgeois as money, they had produced two children who were very pragmatic when it came to finances. Mari, a gifted musician, accepted a scholarship to college only to turn around and major in nursing, much to her piano teacher’s annoyance. Yuuri had known he was a history teacher since he was five, but his parents had pushed for ballet with such passion that his anxiety soon changed a fun pass-time to a nightmare of bad eating and body hatred. His parents never understood, they had meant for him to follow what they saw as a natural talent and passion. Fortunately, Mari, fresh from nursing school with a specialty in psychiatrics saw the signs and spoke to them. In truth, it had been skating that he really loved, but he never had the courage to tell his parents, and so the groups lessons at the local FMC rink never evolved into anything further. He was happy though. Teaching was his passion, and he was brilliant at it. Just as Mari was a phenomenal nurse. _Speaking of which…_

“I think it’s time you left for the hospital.” Yuuri indicated to the wall clock.

Mair sighed, “Okay. But since you get two months off PAID, I’ll expect you to think of more ways to bring in revenue.”

“Hey! I work for my vacation!” Yuuri tried to sound affronted but it only came across as petulant.

Mari stopped, turned at the door and locked him in a gaze, “Yuuri, I’m a nurse. It’s the one and only profession you can’t pull the ‘teachers are underappreciated’ card.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, but then realized, “Yeah, you’re right.” He followed Mari into the brightly lit hallway. “Remind me again why I’m not a professor and you’re not a doctor?”

She grabbed her satchel waiting for her at the door and without even looking back joked, “What, and give up all the fun?”

Yuuri watched his phenomenal sister walk to her car and take off down the driveway. Other families would think it odd that a 32 year old woman still lived at home. Especially when she was successful and independent as Mari. Mari would blow it off, and insist that she could never walk away from free food and laundry service. But Yuuri knew better, she believed in what her parents were doing, and she wanted to make it work. No matter what, the Katsukis had each other’s back.

Yuuri turned to go to the office when he spotted the mail on the floor, dropped through the slot. One letter stood out, Planned Parenthood. He felt his skin grow clammy, and the air around him thicken. Slowly reaching down with a trembling hand, he picked up the white envelop.

_Okay, bad news isn’t mailed to you. Calm down._

He focused on his breathing. The air was hard to pull in and he found himself sucking it into his lungs forcefully. The room suddenly had a weird high pitched noise filling it. He blinked back, the sun must have been hidden behind a cloud because the light in the room was overwhelming.

He looked at the envelop in his hands. _When did I pick it up? What was that noise?_ He backed up a few paces and upset the table behind him. _The vase of flowers Viktor had picked crashed to the ground. Had Viktor picked those? When did that happen? Why was it so bright in here?_

Yuuri?

His mouth was dry. What was that noise and why was it so loud?

Yuuri?

The air, it’s so thick. It must be humid, if I can just get the window open. He reached out for the window, but it was so far away.

Toshiya! It’s Yuuri!

_Mom…_ was that his mother…

Okay, call 911… Yuuri, we’re right here…

+++

Mari had arrived at work early and smiled at the shift manager before hanging her bag in the nurse’s room. She picked up the roster for the day and talked to the night nurse, clearing who was in, how long, and what was to be expected. It was the out-patient ward that Mari liked best. She would usually rotate in several of the wards of the small regional hospital, but the Twin City Hospital had an outstanding psychiatric ward for both in- and out-patients.

“Mari! I’m glad I caught you.” Dr. Lakdawala came up beside her. He was a newer doctor here but excellent at his job and Mari enjoyed working with him. There were still too many doctors in this field who treated the patients like they were someone less because of their illnesses. Which never made sense to her, oncologists hated cancer, not the people who got it.

“Neal, what can I do for you?” She put the clipboard down and studied the man. He was tall, slender, and good looking. A little young at only 30, but she liked the idea of being able to mold a man into exactly what she wanted.

“Listen, the Worcester State Hospital project is moving forward and I was asked to head the psychiatric staff there.”

Mari’s eyes widened, “Neal, that’s amazing! Congratulations.”

He waved his hands to stop her, “Well, don’t congratulate me just yet. I told them I wasn’t going without you.”

Mari shook her head in confusion, “What?” Fifty years ago Worcester State Hospital was the leading center for the treatment of the mentally ill. Inmates were renamed “patients” and treated like people with illnesses. The doctors and staff found that work, dignity, diet, and hygiene were successful treatments for many people suffering from common mental illnesses. Pharmacology was used when needed, but therapy both individual and group, were stressed as more important. The state, amazed at the results, began sending all of the mentally ill there. Unfortunately, the state forgot to send any money. So rooms that held two patients of similar backgrounds and illnesses soon held six. Doctors who cared for four or five patients had caseloads of twenty or thirty. Within two decades one of the leading, most prestigious hospitals in America became the basis for _American Horror Story: Asylum._

The state government, inspired by an incredible senator who is a little famous for persisting, had voted to increase the budget to public health allowing for the re-institution of this hospital. They were picking and choosing candidates to move into positions from other public hospitals, and Twin City had been one of the first places to look.

“But Mari, they were already going to ask you!” Neal grabbed her hands and pulled her aside. “They want to make you head of nursing! You’ll have to get higher certification, and you’ll need to pass some more boards, but that’s nothing to you.”

Mari was still in shock. _I can’t believe it. I’ve wanted this. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’m actually going to make a difference. I’m going to help people. I’m going…_

“Hey Mari?” Maria was tapping on her computer screen. “Do you have a brother named Yuuri?”

Mari looked over at the other nurse who frowned in worry. “Yeah, why?”

+++

Viktor rose early that morning to the breeze gently flowing into the master bedroom. It was the second night in a row that week he had slept in there and he was beginning to feel comfortable. The first night, after Yuuri had dropped him off from the movie, he slept very well. The kiss on his temple and the other that they shared kept him warm and glowing all night. But the next day he felt haunted in his steps. Something was following him through the house.

He didn’t even realize he had been carrying Douglas around until he finally placed the bunny down to go for his run. That night he slept on the couch down stairs with the TV on. The noise made him comfortable, but kept him up most of the night. That next day he looked like a wreck as he ran through town.

“Oh dear, this doesn’t look good to me.” A familiar little voice sang out to him as he crouched over, panting in front of the library.

Viktor looked up to see Mrs. Bennet hauling a large box out of the back of her car. Ever the gentleman, he jogged over to relieve her of the burden.

“Young man, if this is what running does I think you should quit now.” She patted his shoulder and pointed at the library’s entrance. “Dropping books off for the sale. Are you donating anything?”

Viktor’s eyes brightened. Thanks to Chris, he had a lot he could donate. “Yes, I can bring them here later today if they are still open.”

“They will be and Henry will love you for it.” Mrs. Bennet walked in and Viktor followed her up the stairs. From the outside the library had a quaint, old fashioned feel to it, but inside it was a marvel of everything new. Behind the desk was a kind looking, balding man of 40 something.

“Mrs. Bennet, always happy to see my best girl.” He winked at her.

She smiled, but paused on her way over to remain out of earshot. Leaning to Viktor, “People always think that women my age like being flirted with, as if we needed it. I have about twenty five boyfriends in this town, and if you become one, I’ll run you over next time I see you jogging.”

Viktor stifled a laugh at the playful threat to his life. “Promise! Beside, I think our relationship is much more avuncular.” He winked at her shocked face.

“Uncle indeed.” The little woman resumed her walk towards the drop off desk. “Here’s my collection for the book sale. Henry, this is Viktor. He’s new to town. Viktor, this is our head librarian, Henry Crawford.”

Viktor placed the box down on the desk, and accepted the man’s hand. Henry’s hands were soft and warm, in contrast to Viktor’s bony and cold hands. But there was something just a little too needy in the contact that made Viktor want retreat.

“Viktor,” Henry drawled, “what a beautiful name. And I don’t think I’ve ever met that color hair before. What is it, ash blonde?” Henry reached up to touch Viktor’s hair but the young man was quick to pull back.

“Oh, I think it’s just plain grey,” Viktor deflected both the touch and complement.

Henry, unfortunately, was not to be dissuaded, “Oh come now, you’re among friends, share. Who does it?”

“Does it?”

“He wants to know who dyes your hair,” Mrs. Bennet stepped in to the rescue. “Henry, not everyone is a peacock. Viktor, escort an old lady safely to her car.” She took Viktor’s arm and leaned heavily on it as they walked out into the corridor. Once she was certain they were out of view, she stood back up and briskly walked to her car. Pulling her keys out, she offered, “Can I drop you somewhere?”

Viktor smiled appreciatively but turned to look down the road, “No thanks, I should finish my run.”

“You should be committed,” Mrs. Bennet said firmly, but then really looked at the young man. It was very clear that he was running because that’s what he did, run away. He was running from something. “You remind me of my cat.”

Viktor smiled at the ridiculous statement, but remained quiet as she went on.

“My silly cat will wrap herself up in yarn, then run away from it, becoming more and more hysterical as the yarn keeps following her. She never could see that no matter how fast she ran, she couldn’t get away from what she had been tangled up in.”

Viktor bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Can you drive me home?”

“Delighted to.”

+++

“Oh, I’m so happy someone took this house.” Mrs. Bennet got out of the car to take in the sight of Viktor’s home.

“I’m renting it right now, but I’m going to make an offer to buy soon.” Viktor opened the front door and invited her in.

Mrs. Bennet inspected the flowers in the window boxes. She nodded with approval at their state, then took in the front yard. It was a wild disaster of weeds and overgrown bushes, but it held promise. “Janet? With Exit Realty? She’s very nice, excellent daughter, plays professional basketball, you know.”

Viktor smiled at the little woman’s odd ways of knowing everything about everyone. She was the town gossip in the best of ways. An ear to listen but a mouth that only passed on what was good and true.

“What do you think you’ll do with the front?”

Viktor shrugged, he was never much of a gardener, but the house did demand something.

“Well, I’ve got some ideas if you’d like.” She followed him into the house, and could see through to the backyard. “Oh, you’ve got a nice piece of land back there.”

“It’s not that big,” Viktor thought outloud.

“Nonsense. You don’t need much land to grow vegetables.” Mrs. Bennet was plucky, he would give her that. She was precisely the type of woman his mother would like and admire but not be. She was earthy and practical where his mother was urbane. _Mama would have liked you, but not understood you. You would have understood her though._ Viktor frowned for a moment. Did the little woman see through him.

“Viktor, let’s put the kettle on.”

+++

“Mom, what happened?” Mari ran over to her mother and father sitting in the waiting room.

Toshiya was holding Hiroko’s shaking form in his arms. He lowered her to a chair and watched as his daughter lunged down to take her mother’s hands. _My daughter, the strong one._

“Yuuri, he just collapsed. We couldn’t get him to talk, he was barely breathing…” Hiroko broke into sobs again.

Mari looked up at her father, “We aren’t sure what happened. He was in the hall, we heard the vase crash. He was on the floor when we found him. His breathing was erratic and it was like he was struggling against the air.”

Hiroko shot up to Mari, “He was clawing at his neck, Mari. He never hurt himself before.”

Mari went cold, _signs of self-harm, they would want to keep him. That wasn’t going to go over well._ “Mom, stay here with Dad, okay? I’m going to talk to the intake nurse.”

Mari thanked the fates that Yuuri had come to her hospital and during her shift. She would be better able to control what happened, and influence any decisions about her brother’s condition from this advantage.

“Mari, hi.” Olivia looked up from the nurses’ station. The emergency ward was buzzing with people moving about. She couldn’t see her brother, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in one of the curtained units. “Yuuri’s here, he’s stable, but he’s unresponsive.”

“What do you mean unresponsive?” Mari could feel the alarm growing in her body, but she tried to push it down. _They won’t let you in if you can’t keep your cool._

“Okay, I’m going to take you over to him, but Mari they aren’t sure what’s going on.”

Mari followed the other nurse to a small corner curtained off, the EMTs were collecting their equipment to leave and two doctors were working with Yuuri now.

“Dr. Rubeins, Mari is here. Yuuri is her brother.” Olivia rubbed a hand down Mari’s arm, but left to return to the intake desk.

“Martin, what’s going on?” Mari walked over to Yuuri. He was sitting calmly, hooked up to several monitors, but with a look on his face that horrified his sister. She had seen this look on patients before, detached, enraged, empty. She had never seen it on her brother.

“We’re thinking he had a severe panic attack, there are marks of self-harm…” He could see her preparing to argue but held his hands up and looked in her eyes, “Mari, you of all people know the rules. Twenty-four hours.”

“I wanna stay with him.”

“Of course, we’re moving him as soon as we get a bed,” Martin assured her. He turned to the other doctor, giving Mari a chance to scan Yuuri’s monitors. Blood pressure was low, but that would be expected, heart rate normal, they had him on an IV drip for saline, he must have been sweating when they brought him in, but there was another IV going in. Mari squinted up at it.

“Hey, my brother’s not bipolar. He has anxiety disorder, but he’s never been diagnosed with bipolar or dissociative disorder. Why’s he on aripiprazole?”

The other doctor, Mari didn’t recognize him and that put him on her bad list right away, shrugged, “I’ve had luck with it.” He turned his back on her, first mistake.

“Uhm, I don’t care if you take this shit to Vegas, get it out of my brother’s system!” Mari snapped.

The doctor turned back to her, and this time actually looked AT her. “Miss...”

 

“Don’t you ‘miss’ me, you call me ‘bitch’ all you want, but you are stopping this medication now.”

“Mari,” he started again. “At my last hospital I worked with a woman who was really advanced in pharmacology. She used this drug, only in small doses through the drip, not traditional slow injection. I watched and followed the study she later wrote for WHO. Copying her method, I’ve used this drug on patients suffering a severe panic attack, and it worked. I’d like to continue this treatment on your brother. Trust me, I’m monitoring his vitals and once we get him into a room, I’m asking for a CT as well. I’ve already got a stint in place to monitor his blood sugar.” He stopped and looked at Yuuri, whose eyes were still not focusing. “I’m worried it was something more than a panic attack. I’m being honest because were this not your brother you would agree.”

Mari wanted to argue. Hell, she wanted to beat the shit out of this guy. She wanted to grab Yuuri and drag him home. Drag him back to being seven before any of this showed up and he was just the happy, chubby little kid she remembered him as. But she couldn’t. The doctor was right. And they would just have to wait, and hope that this drug worked.

They moved him to a room upstairs. Mari cut her shift and stayed with him. Then requested she be put on that floor for the following day to monitor him herself. She wasn’t surprised when it was rejected. She wouldn’t have let one of her nurses do that either. Too close to the patient to make the right call.

The Katsukis huddled together on the couch waiting for Yuuri to fight his way back to them. They took turns holding his hand, talking to him in gentle voices. Until finally they were tired and worn out from the day.

It was Hiroko who noticed the change first. Around eight that night Yuuri started to blink and look at the people in the room. “Yuuri, baby?” She got up slowly and crossed the room to him. Mari woke from a nap she didn’t remember falling into and Toshiya held her arm to keep her back. They didn’t want to crowd him.

Yuuri still didn’t have words, but he was there. He could see them, understand them. He just couldn’t talk back. He was confused, disoriented. He couldn’t talk, so he mimed to his mother with a shrug.

Hiroko motioned for Mari to come up to the bed, and they traded places.

“Yuuri, you had a pretty severe panic attack. They are going to keep you here for observation…” she could see the upset in his eyes. He started to shake his head and she firmed her voice, “Listen, you stubborn ass. You hurt yourself this time. You could have done something that you couldn’t walk away from. Thank god Mom and Dad were there to call 911. So you are here, and you’re going to be here for a while. Like it or not.”

Yuuri glared at his sister, who returned the look in kind. Yuuri was known as the stubborn one in the family, which is hilarious since he’s nothing in comparison to Mari.

+++

“I’m not a gossip, you know.” Mrs. Bennet brought the tea to her lips and smiled at the aroma. “People see a little old woman, moving about and talking to people, and they get ideas. A few hundred years ago I’d just be a witch.”

Viktor laughed. “Mama would have liked you.”

“I’ve always been interested in women like your mother.” She set the cup down, “I’ve always lived in one place with one set of people doing one thing. Variety scares me. Adventure scares me. But your mother…” She trailed off. Viktor hadn’t told her anything, he didn’t need to. “I’ve lived long enough to know what running from a bad man looks like. And you’ve inherited it.”

Douglas shifted in his seat. He wasn’t sure about this new person. He wanted to get a better look at her.

“I don’t really remember my father.” Viktor looked down into the teacup. “My brother…”

_Vlad came into Viktor’s bedroom, his eyes wild in fury. His friend had just finished. Viktor was a sobbing sticky mess. The boy had brought chocolates, stuffed them into Viktor’s mouth. “This will make it taste better.” As Viktor fought, the chocolates smeared and melted onto his face. Then the boy dropped all pretense of trying to soften the blow. With one sharp slap Viktor had the wind knocked out of him and in that split second the boy had grabbed Viktor’s ear and drew his face down into his lap. He was gagging around it, spit and chocolate and tears spilling all over Viktor’s bed. The boy was forcing Viktor down further, and he was gagging. Vlad had come in just as the boy finished, spilling over Viktor’s face._

_“What the fuck!?” Vlad pushed the boy off back against the wall._

_The other boy was bigger and drunker. Laughing he grabbed Viktor’s face and rubbed the remnants of himself, mixing with the chocolate and tears. Viktor’s moans were hysterical now._

_“Vlad…”_

_“Shut up! You fucking whore!” Vlad slapped Viktor so hard he fell to the ground. The other boy laughed and stood._

_“Vlad, I’ll see you later. And Little Ghost, I’ll definitely see you again.” He left, laughing as if it had been funny in some way._

_Vlad turned his anger to Viktor, “You fucking little whore!” Vlad, who last year had bought Viktor a four foot tall teddy bear for Christmas, took off his belt. Vlad, who two years ago carried his brother on his back singing songs all along the waterfront, pulled off Viktor’s shirt. Vlad, who brought home candy hidden in his pockets for the little brother he adored, whipped his brother bloody with a wide leather belt until the boy stopped moving._

_When he was done he stood back up and turned to leave. At the door he looked back at the boy, panting, lying broken on the floor. “Next time I’ll charge them.”_

_There was no next time. Two days later Vlad returned to an empty flat; his mother and brother gone._

“My brother was a very bad person,” Viktor looked up from the tea and into the kind elderly face before him. “But he’s dead.”

Mrs. Bennet reached across the table to cover his hand with her. She smiled into his face. “Avuncular it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's Post:  
> Yuuri is released and talks to Phichit.  
> Yuuri talks to Viktor about his past. Viktor holds onto his for now.  
> They plan to leave for Hyannis.
> 
> Sunday's Post:  
> They're off on the road to Hyannis!


	13. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is released from the hospital with new medication and a renewed sense of purposed. Of course, he will need a Phichit fix before making any plans. As always, Phichit speaks nothing but wisdom.
> 
> Viktor and Mrs. Bennet speak and the reader can now fully see that I'm obsessed with sassy old women who know all!
> 
> Yuuri and Toshiya also have a good talk. Toshiya is very wise and loving to his son. I'm always a little sad when I read a fic in which he is a bad parent.
> 
> Yuuri and Viktor have a good conversation about boundaries and a pretty sexy kissing scene. Sorry for going slowly, I promise smut eventually, but until the dine upon the angst and fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> **I make a _Gone with the Wind_ reference in this chapter and am willing to send snickerdoodles to any reader that gets it! (nope seriously I will send delicious homemade cookies to you!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always an enormous thank you to my beta-readers, editors, and life-coaches [Denrhea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea). Without them these fics would be incomplete and all over the place.

Yuuri was released two days later with a new prescription approved by his primary care physician and his regular therapist. The doctor Mari had butted heads with turned up on the day Yuuri was to leave.

“Well, this is where I say goodbye and I hope to never see you again.” He smiled as Yuuri sat on the couch with his family.

“Thank. You.” Words were still difficult in coming but he was working past this.

“Hey, I gotta talk with you.” Mari pulled him out to the hallway, “Listen about when we met…”

“Save it. I was being a dick.” He laughed and smiled at her. “He’s going to be okay, but make sure he follows through. Anxiety’s a real backstabber. The minute you start to get better, it figures out a way to sabotage that success.”

Mari huffed, “Been fighting that inner demon for almost two decades now.”

“Inner demons don’t play by the rules, neither can we.” He grabbed her hand and held it for a moment. “I’m Leo by the way. Leo de la Iglesia.”

“Thanks. Mari Katsuki.”

“Oh, it’s not bitch?” They shared a laugh, and he smiled brightly at her.

“Only my closest friends call me bitch.”

“Okay, well, then.” He turned to walk down the floor to his next patient, “Later, bitch!”

Mari smiled at the thought… and watched his butt walk down the hallway.

“Mari. Quit creeping!” Yuuri forced out.

“Thank god, you’re back.” Mari rolled her eyes and helped her family move out of the room where they camped out over the last two days. Now it was time to get Yuuri home and rested.

+++

Viktor had passed the two days with the help of Mrs. Bennet weeding, seeding, and planting in his front yards. He had worried that he hadn’t heard from Yuuri in a few days. They had texted a few times back and forth after the movie night. He learned all about the plans for Hyannis and even met up with Chris for lunch to give him his share of the money. But he would be a liar if he said he wasn’t a little put out by the sudden radio silence.

Mrs. Bennet could see the concern in his face, and in the way he weeded, jerking the plants out as if it were a personal vendetta. She was worried for the young man, but was more worried for the lawn.

“Now, I don’t want to butt in, but whoever the fellow is that jilted you, he’s not worth you spreading ragweed all over this lawn in a fury.” Mrs. Bennet sat up, large wide sun hat on her head, shovel trowel in one hand and dead dandelion in the other.

Viktor shot up, he was caught. “I’m not jilted.” Viktor attacked a stubborn root and ripped it out, “He just hasn’t called in a few days.” Then he sat back on his heels, “How did you know I was gay?”

She looked at him with pursed lips, “Oh honey, welcome to Massachusetts.”

Viktor sighed, everyone kept saying that like this was some kind of a gay mecca. They were the first to normalize marriage equality, the first and only to institute bathroom laws protecting transgendered people, the governor and mayor refused to march in parades in which LGBTQ people were not represented… _oh. This is gay mecca._

“I knew a young man that would be perfect for you, you know.” Mrs. Bennet looked a little sad.

Viktor felt a little certain she was speaking of Yuuri. “What’s he like?”

She shrugged and looked back at the ground, suddenly very intent on weeding. Viktor let her work in silence for a few moments, waiting to see if she would start again. His patience was rewarded. “He’s a nice boy, he picks garbage for himself though.” She stabbed into the earth, uprooting a particularly nasty weed. “I’ve known the family for some time, watched him grow up to a very remarkable man. Him and his sister, two very bright people. But,” she went quiet again, and stopped working. “Viktor, what’s wrong with you young people? I mean, you can see someone is just awful, no good. And you will throw away happiness to reach for misery with both hands?”

Viktor stopped and considered what she was saying, _am I doing that?_

“Oh, I’m just a cranky old lady.” She rose slowly, her knees singing a song to her. “I need to get out of the sun, and you do too.”

He got to his feet, led her into the cool of the porch, and deposited her into a large comfortable chair he had moved out just for her visits. Douglas had been sitting on the porch swing, waiting for them to join him in the shade. He had decided quickly that he liked and thoroughly approved of this addition. She was a kind lady, a little forward, but that was a New Englander for you. Since their first talk, she had taken on a greater interest in this man and his garden. After closing down the shop, she would stop by to help him get the front lawn in order. Promising that as soon as the front was done, they would talk about the back. Viktor was very excited to grow vegetables. Only heaven knew what he would do with them. His house was a misery of prefabricated food.

He brought out some sun tea for her. “You’re going to freckle if you aren’t careful,” she warned and removed her hat.

He smiled, “I wouldn’t mind. I think freckles are cute.” _Yuuri has a small band on his cheeks._

“Viktor, this young man. He was a sweet, nice boy. Still is. But he fell for a bad man. I’m not sure what happened, but that boyfriend of his was at the apartment, bringing in all sorts of disreputable people. Drugs, the cops were there more times than I can count. Poor boy never knew about it. One night I woke up and there were two boys in the flower shop, claiming they had been told to meet him there. Scared the hell out of me. I didn’t know what else to do. His mother couldn’t talk sense into him, nor his sister.” She stopped and looked bitterly into her glass. “I made a rash decision. I ruined a good friendship because of it.”

Viktor looked over to her. She was sad, but she was determined not to show it and instead set her jaw. “I’m sorry for you.” He spoke softly to her, hoping to coax her to feeling. “Maybe you can mend it?”

She sighed, “What’s done is done. He’s moved on. And I hope is happy. My unhappiness is for me to carry, not to hand off to someone else.”

Viktor wanted to reach out and touch her hand, but he had learned that she was better at helping people with their emotions than feeling them herself. She closed up when she was hurt or ashamed, as she was now. He sat in silence with her as dusk started to close in around them.

+++

Phichit had been texting Yuuri since the morning after his panic attack. Yuuri told him under no circumstances was he to come and visit, which meant that Phichit would have been there immediately had Chris not been standing right beside him.

“Honey, he is already overwhelmed. Let’s let him just be within himself for a few days.” Chris rubbed Phichit’s arms and tried to keep the love of his life from flying out the window. “Once he’s home, then you can go over there and mother hen him to death.”

“You don’t understand, he needs me.”

“I understand your relationship perfectly, and it has never once mystified me.” Chris hugged Phichit close, the little Thai man losing himself in his fear. “You and Yuuri love each other, and it’s beautiful, but this time you have to pull back. He isn’t isolating himself. He’s not retreating within himself. He’s using this time to understand what happened, and how to prevent it from recurring.”

Phichit stilled in his arms slowly. Chris could feel the little man nod against his chest in agreement.

“I love you so much,” he said, his voice muffled as he spoke into the taller man’s shirt.

“I love you too,” Chris laughed at the little squeak he got in return. “So Hyannis?”

“Yes, back to planning…”

+++

Yuuri was in his room. He had walked through the house, practice-talking. It sounded idiotic and felt idiotic doing it, but if the doctors told him it was a step toward recovery, he was going to do it. He had named items in the house, said a sentence or two about them, and moved on. There was something therapeutic in the sound of his voice growing stronger, being able to articulate his thoughts.

He talked with his mother. Nonsense chatter, asking her questions that he knew the answer to, but still voicing the ideas in his head. His family knew to not pressure him into divulging the trigger. Yuuri was grateful because while he wanted to blame the envelop sitting the bureau in his room he knew the truth that there was no trigger. Or, rather there had been a million little triggers that all pulled at the same time.

He was finally alone in his room with the little white envelope. Intellectually he knew it was good news. Emotionally it was a sign of failure. Of his own weakness as a man to protect himself. Of his foolishness as an adult to see a tiger for its stripes. Of his inadequacy to be the man he wanted to be for Viktor, who could do so much better than a pudgy history teacher that still lived with his parents.

Yuuri tore open the envelope. _Mr. Katsuki, thank you for choosing Planned Parenthood we are happy to inform you that your tests have returned negative, please note that sexual safety is… blah blah blah._ He was clean. He was safe. There were no more appointments on the horizon. No more worries. He could use this as the first real step out of this mess and into…

Into what? Would Viktor want him? Could he burden Viktor with his past, with his problems? Was that fair to a man, only 23 years old?

As if on cue Toshiya knocked on the door and entered. Yuuri shifted his legs, to make room for his father to sit. “So we’re all assuming it was what we expected, good news.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Yeah, there’s a mistake I won’t make twice.”

Toshiya considered his son, watching the boy struggle with his emotions and settling on shame. “Yuuri, your mother and I didn’t like Hiroshi, but trust me we didn’t see this coming either.”

“Dad, I had plenty of warnings. You, Mom, Mari, Phichit. Hell, even my own eyes were telling me he was no good. But I didn’t listen to any of you, or even myself.” He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, “and now here I am.” He gestured around the room, “square one.”

“We are happy to have you both under this roof.” Toshiya shook his son’s leg to break the tension. “But I don’t want you up here blaming yourself for what happened. That was a bad person. And he didn’t choose you because you were weak, or an easy target. Bad people go after the kind because of our strength.”

Yuuri looked at his father with curiosity.

“It’s hard work being a good person. It take courage, and determination. It doesn’t come easy in this world, certainly not recently.” They both let out a huff at that. “But Yuuri, don’t ever think that because someone took advantage of you, hurt you, that it’s because you did something to deserve it. That would be the real tragedy of this.”

Yuuri pursed his lips and blinked away a stray tear. “Thanks, Dad.”

Toshiya rose, “I want to see more of that Viktor around here. And I want to see less of you. Get up, go see your friends. You have your trip coming up?”

Yuuri squirmed a little, “I don’t know…”

“Now there you go again. You made one bad mistake, so you think making a few more won’t be such a bad idea.” Toshiya stood in the doorway, “Don’t let him make decisions for you. Don’t let him drive you into hiding.”

Yuuri looked up. Smiling he nodded to his father.

Toshiya turned and walked down the hallway, “And quit nodding at me. You’ve lived among the white people too long.”

Yuuri broke into laughter. _Oh Dad, your racism is delightful._

He took out his phone and punched in the familiar numbers.

**Yuuri / Hey, can we meet up?**

+++

Phichit was sitting at the sandwich shop chewing his nails in anticipation of Yuuri’s arrival. He was transcended once he got the text, insisting that Chris stay home, this was a friendsdate only.

Yuuri walked in, Phichit flew to him in a hug immediately. “Phi! I was out of commission for two days.”

“Two days too long!” Phichit dragged him over to their booth and shoved Yuuri’s favorite sandwich under his nose. “I need my Yuu fix!”

Yuuri smiled at the antics of the smaller man. “I’m glad we met up. I missed you, too.”

Phichit smiled, and calmed himself. He could be serious when it was important. “Are you still on for Hyannis?”

Yuuri smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He watched Phi’s reaction as a mini-tap dance sequence erupted under the table.

“Viktor, too, right?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

“Okay, good.” Phichit bit into his sandwich, hummus and apple slices on peta. He studied Yuuri as the older man ate. “You’re thinking of something. I can see the wheels turning. Yuuri ruminating.”

Yuuri tried to smile but it felt forced, “I want to tell him. Everything.”

Phichit nodded slowly. He wasn’t agreeing, but he was taking in what his friend had said. _Everything._ “Well, shit, Huckleberry Hound, that’s a lot.”

“Tis,” Yuuri murmured.

“Can I ask why?” Phichit’s frown was almost laughable.

“Not that. No, everything came back okay, well negative,” Yuuri stammered. “I’m fine, medically nothing. I’m on a couple of new drugs for my anxiety, and I have to watch myself for stressful situations. I want to tell him because if I’m going to do it right this time, I’d like to be completely honest with him, and I want him to be honest with me.”

Phichit put the sandwich down. “I think what you are saying is good. But Yuuri, Viktor’s under no obligation to reveal anything to you. If you choose to share your past with him, that’s great. And I hope that he repays your honesty with his. But understand that he might have pieces of his past that he’s not ready to share with you yet. He may have pieces he’ll never be ready to share.”

Yuuri considered his friend’s advice. He never thought that Viktor, someone as sweet and innocent as he was, could have anything in his past. In the few fantasies he had allowed himself, Viktor was completely untouched, allowing Yuuri the chance to make sure that every first Viktor would experience would be loving, pleasurable. He wanted nothing more than to ensure that if this were true, that Viktor were as inexperienced as Yuuri assumed, that he would be the man lucky enough to show Viktor how happy he could make him.

+++

Viktor had just bid Mrs. Bennet good night when his phone chimed with a text from Yuuri. His heart leapt, he hadn’t been forgotten.

**Yuuri / hey sorry for not talking in a while.**

**Viktor / It’s okay. People get busy.**

**Yuuri / Can I come over? I’d like to talk to you.**

Viktor frowned a little at that. _“I’d like to talk to you” feels like rejection. But then I knew that would have to come eventually. Sooner or later Yuuri would want to move forward, and I won't be ready. I would have to push Yuuri away just like I did with Mark. Maybe this was for the best, Yuuri can just push me away first._

**Viktor / Please do.**

Yuuri arrived a half hour later, a large smile greeted Viktor as he sat on the porch swing. The older man sat next to him in the dying light of July’s night. The fireflies danced along the front porch and into the side of the yard.

“The yard is coming along nicely,” Yuuri complemented.

“Thank you. I’m getting help with it.” Viktor wanted to say from whom, and try to open up that connection again, but he didn’t want to push. The signals were all mixed tonight. If this was a break up meeting, Yuuri wasn’t acting like it.

“I wanted to tell you something. This is important, and it may scare you off.” Yuuri studied his shoes and avoided looking at Viktor at all costs. “But I really need to be honest with you, because I like you.” _Those words came out way too fast, and way too easily. Slow down._

Viktor blushed next to him and inhaled deeply. Yuuri could see the telltale sign of happiness as the feet in their incredibly expensive trainers tapped together.

“I like you, too,” the younger man admitted in a quiet voice.

Douglas, who had been listening at the window was ready to jump out of his skin…felt, he was ready to jump out of his felt. _Good for you, little bunny. Now let him tell you what he needs to say._

“My last boyfriend was a bad person. He didn’t beat me or anything like that. But he cheated on me, which was a big scare. I was tested, twice, so I have no infections or diseases.” He added quickly, making sure that Viktor knew that his body was safe with Yuuri. “I am monogamous. If I’m with someone, then I’m with him, and I don’t want anyone else. My ex, he stole from me, he ruined a relationship with a person I really valued and admired. My friends all warned me off him, my family as well. But I was stubborn and thought I knew better. So when I finally saw him for what he was, that’s when he was able to steal the worst from me. But the worst part was that he took my trust in myself. He made me really doubt myself.”

Viktor sat silently, listening to Yuuri without judgment.

“I like you. I want to date you, and see if anything grows from that, which I’m hoping happens. But you need to know why I didn’t text you for three days.” Yuuri steadied himself and looked right at Viktor, those big blue eyes were swimming with a mixture of joy and fear. “I was in the hospital. I have severe anxiety. Normally I can control it with medication, and I see a therapist. But it might have been a combination of a lot of little things, I had a very bad panic attack and ended up in the hospital. I couldn’t breathe, and in my panic I clawed at my neck,” he moved his head and pulled the collar of his shirt down to show the fading bruises and healing scratch marks.

Viktor’s face went white with worry. “Are you okay?”

“Physically there’s nothing wrong with me. But mentally they aren’t sure what happened. At first I couldn’t even respond to what was happening to me. I wasn’t able to speak, or communicate in any way until hours later. Even then it was through body gestures. My words started coming back the next day, but I had to force them and practice them. I’m amazed I was able to say all of this but I feel so good around you.”

Viktor smiled brightly at this and couldn’t fight the urge any longer to take Yuuri’s hand and kiss the fingers he found. He blushed at the impulsive display, but kept hold of the hand.

“I know it’s a lot to ask someone, to date a person as broken as me, but…”

“You’re not broken.” Viktor stopped him. “You’re strong. Anyone who knows you can see that.”

“So you’re not scared off by this?” Yuuri asked, his voice still unsure.

Viktor laughed a little, but raised his eyes to meet Yuuri’s. “Not in the least. I’ve got some monsters in my closet too. I’d introduce you, but…” Viktor stopped, his monsters were so much worse. “Not just yet, okay?”

Yuuri chuckled. “Of course. Viktor.” He brushed a hair off Viktor’s face and the man almost purred at the contact. _What demons could live in the past of someone so pure?_

“Vitya.” His voice was just above a whisper but Yuuri still caught it and stopped. “Russians give each other diminutives, it’s a way of denoting the type of relationship. When it’s just the two of us, I’d like you to call me Vitya.”

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s thigh and moved closer, he caught a whiff of the cologne Viktor must have been wearing earlier. It was almost gone, but still present and mixed with his own masculine scent. Yuuri felt something stirring in his chest and his lids grew heavy. Viktor responded by moving the hand he had taken from Yuuri to his cheek and opening the palm to rub his neck. Yuuri moved in, drawing a line on Viktor’s cheekbone with the tip of his nose. Knees bumping into each other the two men continued to move closer, inching into a kiss. Yuuri’s lips brushes against Viktor’s only to find they opened with a soft moan.

_This isn’t like with Mark. This is so different. I want this. I’m not terrified and I want this so badly._

Yuuri leaned in, licking into Viktor’s mouth and being answered in kind. Viktor wrapped his arms up Yuuri’s back and leaned against the railing of the swing, encouraging Yuuri to move into his space, to press against his chest.

Yuuri’s kisses began to trail down from Viktor’s mouth to his jawline to his neck, then to his earlobe, connecting with that sensitive point and winning a gasp from Viktor who squirmed in delight under him.

_Yes, this feels so good. I want more. I do. Yuuri…_

“Yuuri…” Viktor whined.

“Vitya,” That word came out as a warm breath and stirred something into Viktor’s belly. He moaned as Yuuri’s hands ran up his thigh to his hips.

Yuuri raised his body up, to reposition himself, grazing his hardening cock against Viktor’s leg. Viktor’s eyes shot open, the nightmare started again. He was a little boy, Vlad would come in, his friends would hurt him and then Vlad would beat him. Viktor stiffened and began to panic.

Yuuri felt the change in his body immediately and pulled back, “Vitya? What’s wrong?”

Viktor steadied himself, _I am NOT a little boy. This is NOT Russia. There is no Vlad. Vlad is dead. This is Yuuri. Yuuri loves me, he might not say it yet, but he does. He won’t hurt me. He will wait._

“I just don’t want to go too far, on a porch swing... in full view of my neighbors,” Viktor joked, hoping that Yuuri would buy it.

Yuuri half purchased the excuse. “It’s okay to be worried, Vitya. But I’m not going to push anything on you. We go as far as you want, and when you say stop, we stop.”

Viktor sat up straight again, trying to relax his body as he whispered, “Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to say _thank you_ for. When I say stop, we will stop. When you say stop, we will stop. We won’t go any further than what makes us both comfortable. Okay?”

Viktor nodded but then chewed his lip uncertainly, “What if I have a problem going far?”

“That’s not a problem,” Yuuri assured him. “That is scary, and it’s different because we are both men and there’s not a lot of information about that. But there are other ways to give someone pleasure. And when you are ready, and not a moment before then, I would like to help make you feel good.”

Viktor blushed impossibly deep at this. He wanted that so badly. He wanted to let this man take him upstairs and spend the entire night taking him apart piece by piece. But he knew that the nightmares would creep out of the closet, grab him, and ruin any chance he had with Yuuri. _Yuuri must never, never learn of Vlad._

Yuuri stood up, “Let me walk you to your door?”

Viktor giggled at this, but agreed. The shorter man held Viktor’s hand the three steps to his destination, but still kissed him on the temple at the door.

“So, I’ll see you Friday morning,” Yuuri confirmed “We want to get a really early head start to beat traffic. I’ll be here at 5 a.m. if that’s okay?”

“Sure, I’m a morning person.”

Yuuri groaned, “Well, there it is.”

“There what is?” Victor asked, eyes glittering.

“Your flaw, I knew I’d find it.” Yuuri kissed the temple one last time and turned to leave. As Victor watched the man drive off, he thought _I wish it was my only one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday's post -  
> They are off to Hyannis!  
> Viktor is an excellent packer; Yuuri is horrible at it.  
> Long car rides make for fun conversations.  
> The house is gorgeous, we get to see the beautiful men at the beach.  
> Georgi is heartbroken.  
> Of course, Douglas comes along! what are you nuts?


	14. Hyannis Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally leave for Hyannis and a week of beach, sun, ice cream, and sexy times! Douglas comes along as well! But before he leaves Viktor learns some news about town, and gets creeped out.
> 
> Those of you who enjoyed my gift fic _All Cats Know_ will like the return of the framing device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge "thank you" to my beta-readers and editors, [Denrhea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for their help with this chapter, especially as it came in really late!

_I never met the villains from his past, but I can spot the ones in his present. The nice guy he likes, that guy’s fine. The older woman who comes to plant vegetables with him, she’s wonderful. But that guy at the library. He sucks. Rabbits know these things, even the stuffed ones._

Viktor had used the remaining packing and shipping boxes to collect up the books he was donating to the library for the book sale. Mrs. Bennet was working in her shop today and he planned to pick up a coffee for her before dropping off the books. He secretly hoped he could convince her to come along. The librarian made him a little uncomfortable.

It was a little before noon when he pulled into the parking spot in front of the [library](http://freedomsway.org/redesign2/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/westminster-forbush-library-1024x768.jpg). He glanced over at Douglas buckled into the passenger seat. Something about the librarian, Henry, made Viktor feel like he needed the little felt bunny. He steeled his courage with a quick visit to Mrs. Bennet first.

Inside the store he found a flurry of work. Mrs. Bennet looked at him from behind the counter and smiled. “Oh, Viktor honey, come here.”

“You are so busy!” There were people moving all about the shop, but they didn’t seem like customers. They were picking up pots and making bundles.

“There’s some big shot coming into town for a music festival and so the mountain’s hotel opened up for the crowd. I got the orders for their flowers. Fresh flowers in every room, and all through the lobby!” She indicated to the people moving in and out of the shop, “They are taking them up there now.”

“I thought the festival wasn’t starting up until August?” Viktor looked around in confusion.

“It doesn’t. But this big shot wants things his way. And so long as he’s paying I don’t mind.” She pulled a small group of yellow tulips together in a bundle with jasmine and wrapped them in a purple ribbon. “Here, for the kitchen.” He started to wave her off, but she would have none of it. “I know you’re going out of town tomorrow, they won’t last long anyway. Something to help you sleep better.”

He smiled and accepted the gift, “Thank you.”

“Oh, well here’s the most interesting part!” She leaned closer, “You know who called me up out of the blue? The Katsukis!” She nodded and beamed at him. “I love that family, dear friends. Hadn’t talked to them in far too long, entirely my fault. Well, anyway, they’ve got some big hot shot coming for the festival, the headliner or whatever you call it, he wants, get this, gladiolus. Like gladiolus planted all along their porch. Told them I’d be happy to do it, at cost. Such a good family.”

Viktor smiled widely.

“And don’t you just look like the cat that got in the cream!” She laughed at his blush, “I know you’re seeing their son, and I think it’s wonderful. You’re right for each other.”

Viktor laughed and handed over the coffee he had meant for her. “You are a shameless gossip.”

She beamed at the compliment, “I’m an old lady, I have nothing else to do.” She walked him to the front of the store, “Now run along. I’m busy.”

Viktor leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, the little intimacy startled her at first but she quickly loved it and returned the kiss. “Have a lovely time on the Cape. Get all tanned, and behave like a gentleman.”

The tall man’s step was lighter and his gait longer as he returned to the library. He quickly finished off his iced latte and took the books from the back of his car. Viktor considered his car for a moment, he would definitely buy a hatchback next time. _I mean, I would probably do the grocery shopping if Yuuri moves…_

“Oh Viktor!” A hand snaked up his back from behind and Viktor dropped the box, spilling the paperbacks all over the sidewalk. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Henry Crawford, the librarian, rubbed a hand down Viktor’s arm, then slowly lowered himself onto his knees, picking up the books. He was uncomfortably close, so Viktor back away a bit, and began to pick up books as well, working as quickly as possible.

Douglas watched all of this from passenger window. _Let him pick up the books and we can leave right now. You don’t have to be polite when someone makes you uncomfortable._

It was unfortunate that Douglas was not able to speak. Henry’s hands deliberately grazed against Viktor’s as they reached for books. He kept bumping fingers and smiling to Viktor’s blush.

“Well, that was adventurous.” Henry stood, meeting Viktor’s eyes. He was laying it on thick. His eyes roamed over Viktor’s body, and he mustered up a theatrical frown, “Oh, look, you’re pants are dusty.”

Viktor shifted to look down but Henry’s hand were faster than his eyes. Two large hands began “patting off dust” from Viktor’s thighs and soon his hips.

Viktor jumped away, “Thank you. But I’m okay, it doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, Viktor, it matters. These are really nice pants, you don’t want them ruined.” He stepped in closer. Viktor could see the crinkles in around the lips, telltale sign of a smoker, the little broken capillaries on the cheeks, telltale sign of a drinker.

“These books are for the sale.” Viktor indicated to the box at their feet. “Will you take them?”

Henry looked put off by the change in topic, his lips pouted a little, making him look petulant. “Well, can you bring them in for me?” He leaned in closer, Viktor settling his body against his car. “I’m not as fit as I can see you are.” Those eyes roamed across Viktor’s torso and he really understood how women felt daily. Suddenly the pout turned into a smirk as the eyes stopped dead in their tracks. Viktor followed the gaze to his car. “Oh my god, is that a stuffed animal?”

Viktor turned and saw little Douglas glaring at this interloper.

Henry laughed, reaching for the car door. “You have a stuffed rabbit as copilot, that’s just so adorable.”

_Oh you want to bippity-boppity-back the fuck up!_

“Uhm. Well,” Viktor tried to move himself away from Henry but it was almost impossible. The man had pinned him to the car and was blocking him by trying to reach into the car. Viktor felt the panic start to bubble up in his stomach. “I have to be going,” he squeaked.

“Oh no, you want to stay. I’ve quit a little bunny fetish myself.” Henry’s breath was hot on his neck and far too close. Viktor whined and closed his eyes, but Henry interpreted it as part of an act. “Let’s go back to my office…”

“Oh Viktor! Terrific I was looking for you!” Chris was running up the street as quickly as he could. Viktor spotted the blonde man and used Henry’s distraction to move away.

“Chris!” Viktor shouted out, almost breaking into a run to greet him.

“Hey, I was jogging in town and I’m just winded.” He moved into Henry’s space to push the man away from Viktor. “Oh hi, Henry. Those books for the sale? Better get them inside, right?” He quickly turned his back on the other man, shutting off conversation. “Give me a ride home?”

Viktor nodded enthusiastic, making his way to the driver’s seat. Chris climbed in, carefully putting Douglas on his lap. Viktor let out a breath as he pulled from the curb and quickly left.

“And now you know why we don’t use the library.” Chris joked bonking Viktor’s shoulder with Douglas.

Viktor tried to push out a laugh, but it came out too rugged to be believable. As they pulled into the flat Phichit and Chris shared, Chris lingered in the car.

“He’s aggressive. I think he sees himself as this older Casanova type.” Chris studied Viktor’s face, watching the color return. “Why don’t you come up and visit with Phi for a little while?”

Viktor smiled, “Thank you.”

Phichit had them laughing wildly within minutes. He was busy telling them of a conversation he had with his mother while in college, which included the best impression of the woman possible on Earth…according to his three sisters. Evidently she had worried he would never find a soulmate and had given his name to a match-maker. Phichit didn’t know if he should be angry, offended, depressed, or impressed because some of the guys were “stupid hot”.

“My mother was always shoving guys my way.” Phichit ended the story, with a shot to Chris. “But I don’t think she’d have picked you.”

“Well, you have better taste,” Chris smirked. “My mother was the opposite, it was endless that one’s no good, this one’s too vain…hell, I think she told me one of them was too short.”

“Shit, hope she never meets me,” Phichit said into his drink. “What about you, Viktor? What did your mother want for you?”

“We never really got to talk about it. I was only 21 when she died. She liked my boyfriend, Mark, but I sort of knew it wasn’t going to last.”

Phichit smiled, “It must have been hard to lose her.” He put a hand over Viktor’s and comforted with a stroke of his thumb.

Viktor swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “It was. I was scared at first. Being alone.” Viktor remembered how many nights he had been kept up by nightmares of hands reaching out at him, brushing his teeth every morning until the gums were raw, washing under too hot water. Then the starving, the bad eating. “I didn’t really know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” Phichit moved across the short distance and sat down next to him.

“Little things, like what do I eat for dinner, what should I do on Saturdays. I was a little lost for a while. And Mark had tried to be there for me, but I really didn’t want it.” Viktor thought back to the man, bringing over food, trying to get him to go out. “But I finally put it together. I still can’t cook, though.”

Chris laughed warmly, “That’s a crime, a gay man that can’t cook. We’ll have to fix this.”

“Mama Hiroko taught me to make pumpkin spice pancakes. And she said she will teach me to make snickerdoodles soon.” His eyes glittered with excitement.

Phi and Chris shared a knowing look. “Snickerdoodles, hmmm…I think I have a friend who loves those.”

Viktor blushed and looked down at his feet. “I feel much better, thank you for letting me relax here.”

Chris walked him to the door, “We’ll see you tomorrow?”

Viktor nodded, “Yes, Yuuri’s picking me up at five tomorrow morning, and we should be there around nine.”

“Perfect, but don’t be surprised if Yuuri’s a little rough. He’s never been much of a morning person.” Phichit warned from the counter, a smile still playing at his lips.

Viktor wished he could greet Yuuri tomorrow with pancakes.

+++

_For two days and two nights, I watched him pick out clothes, put together outfits, fold and pack them, unpack, rethinking, repack, and start the entire process over. I would blame it on the nightmare, but he was sitting the corner, just as perplexed as I was. Rabbits can see anxiety, even the stuffed ones._

Viktor’s anxiety was running high, it was running his entire body by the time Friday morning dawned. His days had been filled with running errands around town and trying to understand what people did at the beach. His mother had never liked it, too sunny, too hot, too salty, too many people, so he had never gone to one. He searched the internet looking for what people wore and was horrified at some of the swimwear. Fortunately, Chris had asked him to run a last minute errand and had shown him that normal people shopped at Target, he was able to get swim trunks there. They weren’t the same nice material that he had gotten used to with the clothing he liked from the trendy stores he shopped at online, but if it would make him fit in, he would happily wear them.

He had also started worrying about his body more. He noticed the changes in muscle, and the filling out of his chest a week ago. These made him happy, and he thought he looked healthier. But he was worried that he was still too thin in some places. He made sure to bring a lot of large t-shirts and hoodies to cover himself with.

After ensuring his toiletries were packed away and carefully settled, he packed up his computer, charger, and phone charger. He brought two murder mysteries, assuming there would be down time to read. Moving all the bags to the living room, he picked up Douglas and began brewing himself a latte.

“I’m nervous.” Viktor looked at the empty cup, waiting for the machine to alert him. Douglas sat there, waiting for more. “What if he gets tired of me?”

_Not possible._

Viktor poured himself a warm drink, the morning light only just beginning to pour in from the backyard. Thinking quickly, he grabbed another mug and poured one for Yuuri.

_See, he’s going to love how thoughtful you are._

“I want to take you, but I’m worried they will think…” Viktor chewed his lip and slumped over the countertop. He could dress like an adult, teach like one, he could be trusted to protect his students, to guide and mold them, he could even manage the money Mama had left, but he was still a little boy in many ways. It was scary how little he felt sometimes.

_You’re going to be okay. You have plenty of time for this._

“But what if…”

_Nope, you’re going to be okay._

Viktor sighed, and picked the bunny up, giving him a tight hug.

The sound of a car pulling to the curb broke Viktor from his thoughts. A quick glance out the window confirmed it was Yuuri. Viktor moved his bags to the porch, calling out a soft good morning.

Yuuri emerged from the car looking horrible. The sad fact was that he had made every effort to look decent, wanting to impress the younger man. He rose an hour ago, washed, and tried to calm down his hair, but every cowlick he had insisted on springing to life. He worried the hem of his shirt, the tall Russian looked like he had stepped of the pages of a magazine. The dark jeans fit over his legs, showing off the budding muscles. A white long-sleeved t-shirt with horizontal navy stripes revealed a broadening chest. His perfect feet were tucked into a pair of deep brown loafers.

“Morning!” Viktor was tugging his suitcase down the stairs, Yuuri opened the back of the car to allow for loading.

“Hey, sorry, I’m late.” He tugged at his hair once more to try to train it into conformity but then jerked his hand down in irritation. _Sorry I’m a mess and you are perfection._

Victor offered a sunny smile and shrugged. “You’re not late, I made you a latte. It’s in the kitchen.” Viktor motioned back to the house.

“You are heaven, thank you.” Yuuri followed him into the house.

Viktor handed over the latte and watched Yuuri sip it appreciatively. The older man hummed in approval. “That’s brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Viktor said pertly. He spotted the flowers from Mrs. Bennet still on the counter and moved to toss them outside.

“That’s a pretty bouquet, Mrs. Bennet?” Yuuri said in between sips.

Viktor was happy to hear Yuuri speak her name, but he didn’t want to push too far, not yet. “Yes. She’s been busy with the hotel.”

“Yeah, evidently this Canadian jazz musician is coming down a month early and insisting everything be exactly as he likes it. He’s taken over three rooms in the inn alone.”

Viktor thought it odd, the festival was still a month away, and the musicians left it to the crew and producers to set things up in advance.

“So long as he pays, I say let him have his way.” Yuuri shrugged and finished his drink. He washed it out in the sink and left it to dry on the rack. Viktor followed suit.

They loaded the last few bags in the car, and did one last check of the locks. Mrs. Bennet had promised to check on the house a few times over the week, so there was no need for Viktor to worry. Yuuri stood in the doorway watching Viktor move awkwardly from the living room to the kitchen, then back again. He seemed to be unable to leave, as though he were forgetting something. Yuuri looked around the room and spotted the problem. Smiling, he walked over to the couch and scooped up Douglas. Viktor watched Yuuri walk to the doorway, rabbit in his hand, then turn to him.

“Come on, let’s go.” He nodded to the car.

Viktor’s mouth bloomed into a heart shaped smile. He followed Yuuri out, locking the door behind him. Turning he saw, Yuuri buckling Douglas into the backseat.

Yuuri opened the passenger door, helping Viktor into the car. Then he crossed the car to let himself in. As Yuuri turned over the engine Viktor leaned in, taking his face in his hands, he brought Yuuri’s face to his and brushed a kiss into his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Douglas watched from the backseat. He was proud of the young man’s boldness, and his burgeoning confidence. But he was still a little worried because one of the nightmares had managed to attach itself to the larger bag and was currently in the back of the nice car. He would have to pray that everything goes well, and Viktor feels safe in this new environment.

+++

Yuuri and Viktor pulled into the gravel driveway a little past nine in the morning. Viktor took in the [house](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/78/8b/cb/788bcbe2fb494c2727945234f2923d99--dream-beach-houses-beautiful-beach-houses.jpg) while Yuuri let out a low whistle. From the front, they could see the neat two-story home led to a beach after a short walk down a path cleared in the brush. The front looked like the typical Cape Cod home, picket fence, dulled shutters and siding, and a wrap-around porch, starting on the side and moving to the back.

Viktor looked at the backseat, Douglas was strapped in, safe and sound. Yuuri smiled at the younger man’s antics. After the nightmare he had with Hiroshi, having a boyfriend that simply needed a stuffed rabbit was going to be a dream come true. He reached over to take Viktor’s hand. “I’m really happy you’re here. This is going to be a nicer vacation with you.”

Viktor blushed under the praised and wiggled his feet. “Thank you. I really hope I’m not imposing.”

“You’re not,” Yuuri brushed a kiss over the fingers he held, then released Viktor’s hand. “Let’s move in.”

Viktor smiled and exited the car. They grabbed their suitcases and bags, Viktor tucking Douglas under his arm, and made their way into the house.

“Yuu!” Phichit squealed from behind the breakfast bar and ran over to welcome them, embracing both men at the same time. 

Viktor looked out across the [kitchen](http://www.impressiveinteriordesign.com/diverse/beachhouses/house11.jpg) and was amazed, he had seen pictures of Cape Cod but he didn’t think it would look like this. The large bay window looked out to the sand and large rock barrier. He would have to ask Yuuri what that was. He squeezed Douglas to his chest and inhaled. It was going to be heavenly here.

Chris came up from behind him, “Phichit and I are in the room at the top of the stairs, you and Yuuri have the ones to the side.” Once he had been sure Viktor was comfortable, Chris put his hand on the man’s shoulder, “I put you in the room with the beach view. It would be wasted on Yuuri, he likes sleeping in.” Victor smiled in appreciation, a small happy hum slipping from his lips.

“I heard that!” Yuuri called from across the room. He had brought in the two suitcases. Viktor turned to help, but Chris caught him.

“Phi and Yuuri can move in for you.” He smiled and watched Viktor’s eyes dance over the waves. “So, tomorrow night is the fireworks display. I was thinking for tonight we can have a nice bonfire and just relax at the house. It’s perfect weather for swimming today and we can do that later when everyone is rested. The town is fun, especially portside. But don’t feel overwhelmed, people come to the Cape to just relax.”

Viktor nodded. “I’ve never been here, it’s so beautiful.”

“I wanted to make this special,” he looked back and saw Phichit disappear upstairs with Yuuri. Leaning in conspiratorially, he murmured, “I’m proposing to Phichit tomorrow night.”

Viktor turned quickly to look at Chris. “Congratulations!” he said in a hushed tone. Douglas laughed to himself, thinking that at least the boy had sense.

“Thanks, I may enlist you and Yuuri to help, if you would?”

“Of course. Anything I can do.” Viktor smiled warmly and snuggled Douglas closer. He was happy to be with people who didn’t mind or judge his need for Douglas.

“Well, let’s get you settled in your room.” Chris led the way, “Oh, we might have one more person joining us. Georgi, he’s another science teacher at the school. His girlfriend just dumped him, so he may show, he may not show,” Chris shrugged.

Douglas saw the black mist roam from the doorway to the corner of the kitchen. As Viktor and Chris walked towards the stairs, Douglas just caught a glance of it thinning, smoothing itself along the wall to ease into the vents and jump floors.

Upstairs Yuuri and Phichit were joking in Yuuri’s room, Viktor found himself directed to the room he would stay in. It was perfect. He saw the view of the ocean through the enormous windows and rejoiced in the idea that the sun would wake him tomorrow morning, he could jog with Chris while Yuuri and Phichit slowly woke up. Maybe get breakfast ready for them?

Douglas saw the black mist forming in the corner, pulling and pushing itself into a form, becoming a ball, then spreading out into a thin wisp, but never disappearing. He watched it like a hawk.

_I know you. You’re the one that chased him from Russia. You’re the one that holds all the secrets. You’re the reason he doesn’t sleep, the reason he can’t eat. You came back when the mother died, and now you’re here. But I’ve got help this time. All rabbits can fight, even the stuffed ones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tuesday's Post:**  
>  Phichit's Proposal (which is actually Chris' but it was alliterative... so...)  
> Katsuki's Catastrophe! (Yuuri gets hammered!)  
> Douglas gets MAD
> 
> **Thursday's Post:**  
>  Yuuri wakes to keys in a blender  
> Viktor works through a problems  
> They have a pretty sexy night  
> I pass a skating test!
> 
> **Sunday's Post:**  
>  Vlad update... because we all care about him...


	15. Forever, Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas explains Massachusetts to the reader. Viktor and Yuuri sneak a little more than kissing in the ocean. Phichit and Yuuri's private war is waged and Viktor is unable to rule the... well, victor. Chris is ready to propose... but the READER will vote if it's Phichit or Peach coming out the door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Denrhea and Magrathea for their work on this chapter, especially as it came in very last minute! I take my skating test on Thursday, very nervous but hopeful that I pass.
> 
> In the comments please note if you would like to see Chris propose to Phichit or Peach. Understand they are equal representations of that person. Phichit and Peach aren't two sides of the same coin, they are who this person is, at both times. It's perfect harmony and equality within a person.
> 
> So, having said that, I want to know what outfit you want to see emerge from that sliding door.

Viktor had set out his clothing in the closet provided in the room and settled Douglas on the bed, spread facing the ocean.

“Like the view?” He giggled to the bunny as they took in the gorgeous view of a bright morning sun dancing over the oceans waves that would be their backyard for more than a week. He breathed in deeply and caught a new smell. Something sweet and light drifted around the house, it carried sugar and honey and flour in it. Viktor’s mind raced, somewhere in the back of his memory he called up that scent. Belgian waffles. He remembered being happy; he remembered light fluffy waffles cooked up in a cramped kitchen while an old man in a cap would sing him songs. He smiled at the memory and went to join the rest downstairs for breakfast.

Douglas considered his question, _like the view?_ , as he looked out. While Viktor focused on the ocean, Douglas concerned himself with the dark mist in the corner. He, the nightmare, had taken hold, digging claws into the wood, pulling at the corners of the carpet, and claiming this spot for his own. _I don’t like the view, not one bit._

_Just stay there. Stay in that corner, and stay away from him. I don’t know what you carry but I know you can’t have him._

+++

“So now that you are here we can get down to the serious business.” Phichit handed over a plate of two very thick waffles topped with fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

Viktor smiled at the offering and stuck the tip of his finger into the cream; tasting it he felt his body warm up. _Real cream, just like…_

“Business?” Yuuri asked. He had taken the seat next to Viktor, to the surprise of no one.

“There’s an argument to be settled once and for all.” Phichit handed over a plate to Yuuri and behind him Chris chuckled. The tall blonde came up behind Phichit, enveloping him in an embrace and earning a cute squeak from the adorable man.

“Viktor, this is a private war these two have been waging for years. Fortunately for me, I’m lactose intolerant, so I can’t help. But you…”

“You, my dearest Viktor will finally settle the argument of who has chosen the better ice cream parlour.” Phichit finished, theatrically waving the dipping wand, spraying them all with whipped cream.

+++

_Dear Reader,_

_There are a few things you need to understand about life in Massachusetts. They are not a cold people as often painted in the media. Instead I have found them terribly warm-hearted, out-going people. Once a friendship is formed, it is formed for life. That friendship includes, but is not restricted to:_

_1\. Hurling your coffee at other drivers on the Pike to defend your friend’s honor_

_2\. Putting “u” in a word like Colour because it’s still pretty much a British colony at heart_

_3\. Refusing to call anything by the name it has now… Combat Zone, Scully Square, Northend… until they change the name back… Garden_

_4\. Secretly and universally despising Mark Wahlberg but going to his movies out of some inane feeling of ethical obligation_

_5\. Nothing comes before family; define that as you please_

_But the most important and bizarre thing I have noticed is that they eat more ice cream than any other state in the entire union. In fact, Massachusetts eats more ice cream in the month of December than Idaho does all year. To the point, people from Massachusetts consider it a point of honor to have a favorite ice cream parlor, and, more to the point, they will defend that establishment’s good name to the death. It is to be considered a great honor to be asked to officiate over the judging of two such parlours._

_Please be advised that if you are considering a trip to this new land, which appears to be our home, that the public transit system goes to bed at midnight and occasionally takes naps in the middle of the day. Directions are given entirely by landmarks and you will be required to know how to identify magnetic north, without the use of said magnet._

_Your most obedient servant,  
Douglas_

_PS - If they call you “guy” they hate you, “kid” they like you._

+++

After breakfast the group agreed that they should take in the beach. Viktor changed into his newly-purchased trunks, but at the last minute, threw a [polo](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4a/ba/5a/4aba5a386387483c6690d7a12dd697db--mens-beach-wear-summer-outfit-men-beach.jpg) on over his chest. He was still a little self-conscious of his chest. He came down to the kitchen to find the back door open and found the three men standing on the porch. Yuuri turned to smile wide at him. Viktor almost fell over at the site of the man. He was so [casual](http://www.primermagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/men-beachwear/men-beachwear-hat.jpg), but within that, he looked so handsome, strong and masculine.

Viktor exited the house, sliding the door shut behind them. There was no need to lock it, they could see the home from the beach and would come back to shower before leaving for town. Yuuri took his hand and wound his fingers into Viktor’s.

_Masculine. Manly. But wouldn’t that just be expected. Why does his masculinity make me feel safe to feel… what?_

Viktor didn’t have time to struggle with his thoughts or feelings, they were walking on the soft sand, each having abandoned his shoes on the porch.

Phichit set out a blanket and a folding chair for himself. He let the soft white linen shirt fall open, showing his chest to the sun. His skin gleamed against the warm light. Viktor snuck a look, the man wasn’t much bigger than he was. In fact, Viktor could see that his chest was broader, but he hadn’t filled out with muscle like he could, not yet. However, Viktor rubbed his rib cage under his polo, worried as he thought about the ghastly pale skin, the jutting bones that people would see.

“Viktor, you’ll need sunscreen.” Chris came over, handing him the bottle. “Use mine.”

Chris was already rubbing handfuls on his arms and chest. He had removed his shirt and Viktor could see the broad, strong chest, the powerful arms and muscular back. Chris’ trunks were shorter than his and Yuuri’s and Viktor could see that Chris’ running wasn’t for show, he had wonderful legs.

Viktor felt himself blush, but while Chris was very handsome, it was Yuuri’s body that really attracted his attention. Yuuri had taken off the blue cotton button up to reveal a strong chest, with just the hint of a pudgy belly. Viktor wanted to know how soft it would feel to his hands, to rub the back of his finger nails over it and watch Yuuri erupt into giggles.

“Viktor?” Chris had been saying. “Uhm, here’s the bottle.”

Viktor pulled himself from his thoughts, blushing deeply. He accepted the little bottle gratefully and followed Chris’ instructions, applying liberal amount to his legs and arms. Viktor swallowed his fears and pulled the polo over his shoulders, baring his torso.

Yuuri was just finished spreading his blanket when he saw Viktor’s shirt fall to the sand. There stood the most amazing man he had ever seen. The silver hair was already beginning to grow long on the sides and the way the tips of his ears peeked out made Yuuri think of elves, tall, glowing, insanely hot elves.

“Yuuri?” Chris had been saying. “You should help Viktor with his back.” Chris winked from Phichit’s side, earning a smirk from the friend.

“Only, if it’s okay with you.” Yuuri shifted to Viktor.

Viktor nodded and offered his back to Yuuri who began running the lotion into the skin. It was every bit as smooth as it looked, perfect, almost like touching glass.

“Did you want to go swimming?”

Viktor turned quickly, “Yes please.”

The two men rose, Viktor following Yuuri to the water’s edge, his fingers finding Yuuri’s within a few paces.

“Progress?” Phichit asked, looking over to Chris.

“My dear, that’s a romance that’s going to burn very slowly.” Chris laid himself down next to Phichit, reaching out to cup the back of his boyfriend’s leg. The slender limb fit perfectly in his palm. “You have no idea how much I worship these legs.”

Phichit smirked. “Trust me, I know I’m your church.”

Chris smiled, rising he kissed the knee of the angel. “I’m going for a dip.”

Phichit watched his blonde adonis disappear into the waves, that toned chest glistening in the salt water, the long legs flexing with each stride. _You’re my church, too._

+++

Yuuri watched Viktor bob in the waves, laughing as he was thrown back and then dragged out again. It was an entirely new experience.

“Have you never been to the ocean?” Yuuri swam over, the two men closing the space between them. Their legs bumping into each other as they treaded.

“When we lived in New York we never went to the part with a beach.” _Bad Russians are there, Vitya._

“Well, what do you think?” Yuuri pushed himself forward to swim even more into Viktor’s space, the two men were touching as much as possible, legs tangling, waves pushing their chests together.

“I’m very happy here.”

“I’m really glad you came.” Yuuri scooped his arms underneath Viktor’s, embracing him. He swam a quick few strokes to a short jetty, and found footing for them. Yuuri stood on the rock, Viktor chose to float, supported in Yuuri’s arms.

Using the advantage of height Yuuri brought Viktor in for a kiss, tasting the salt on the younger man’s lips. He could feel Viktor responding, pulling himself up into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri didn’t want to go further than this man allowed, so he waited, kissing into the lips but no further. His patience was soon rewarded when he felt Viktor’s velvety tongue lick at the seal of his lips. Yuuri opened, letting the man in. Viktor licked into his mouth, whining softly at the lack of response which Yuuri corrected immediately. He massaged the tongue and moaned into his mouth while spinning him slowly in the water towards the rock formation. Yuuri took one hand from Viktor’s back, earning a needy whine from him, to check the smoothness of the rock. Satisfied that Viktor wouldn’t be uncomfortable he guided him against it.

Viktor moved his hands to either side of Yuuri’s face gently begging the man for more.

“Yuuri…” Viktor let out in a needy moan. “I want more.”

Yuuri could feel the boy growing hot in his arms, becoming aroused. He wanted to give him more, but unsure what.

“Vitya, what can I give you?” Yuuri pulled Victor’s lithe body against his own, and with a rush of waves Viktor’s length came in contact with Yuuri’s.

Viktor gasped at the sudden contact. He felt himself flush instantly, Yuuri held him, he didn’t pull back but he wasn’t moving.

_I’m not scared. This man is holding me, supporting me. He’s giving me what I want… no, he’s letting me take what I want._

Viktor brought his mouth to Yuuri’s again and rolled his hips up to repeat the contact. The sensation hit him so sharply he bit down on Yuuri’s lip.

“Vitya,” Yuuri was panting, “No.”

_What?_ Viktor stopped and pulled back, “Am I doing it wrong?”

“No, gods no.” Yuuri kissed Viktor along his hairline, then down the side of his face. _Oh help me, I’m going to die of sex from this man._ “It’s just that we can’t. It’s daylight, there are kids.”

Viktor suddenly realized that, while they were away from others and semi-secluded, it was still not private enough. He wilted in Yuuri’s arms.

“But I’d like to explore this again. Tonight?” Yuuri rubbed circles into Viktor’s back, helping the younger man find his breath and calm himself.

Viktor breathlessly nodded, trying to steady himself.

When Yuuri noticed the blood leave Viktor’s cheeks he guided him back into the water, the two swimming into view of the beach and finding Chris laid out next to Phichit.

“Enjoy your swim?” Phichit winked at Yuuri who scowled back at him.

“Yes, thank you!” Viktor was too eager in his response blowing any chance at cover the couple had. Fortunately, Chris was there to rescue them.

“Listen, if we change quickly we can have a light lunch and you two can stuff him full of ice cream while I pick up a couple of groceries.” The blonde said quickly before Phichit had a chance to inquire further about the water sports.

They agreed and headed back to the house for a chance to shower and change.

Viktor had showered first in the bathroom he would share with Yuuri. He looked at his room once again, _tonight…_ Yuuri’s words echoed in his memory. _But what would happen tonight?_

He threw on a pair of comfortable shorts and the polo from before. Viktor walked to the far corner of the room, somehow a few of the books from the shelving under the window had fallen out. Shrugging he placed them back in. A shiver caught him, and he turned to Douglas. _I’m okay._ But he left the room quickly, returning downstairs to the noise and laughter of Phichit before the thoughts could catch up to him.

Douglas grimaced. _Tonight’s a bad idea. This room is too crowded as is._ The little button eyes looked at the mist as it knocked the books back out on the floor.

+++

“Okay, you two have fun torturing the poor boy. Phi, you’ll text me when you are done?”

“Sounds good, honey,” Phichit pulled Chris into a kiss as they parted in the center of town. “I’m up first! So Viktor what we’re going to have you do is taste our favourite flavours at our favourite spots. You are just going to pick what you like best.” Phichit turned and led the way, the two men following in step. “BUT!” he turned quickly, almost knocking them over, “don’t think I won’t call foul if you give Yuuri any added smoochie bonus points.”

Viktor giggled, “Yuuri, you’ll have to win fair and square.”

Yuuri tried to look affronted but failed, “Normally I would insist that my boyfriend have my back but since I’m right, I’m not worried.”

They began walking, Viktor taking Yuuri’s hand.

_Oh my god, I just called him my boyfriend. He’s going to think I’m a lunatic._

_Oh my god, he just called me his boyfriend. Can we get married now?_

Inside [Cape Cod Creamery](http://www.capecodcreamery.com/), the locals and tourists mingled, placing orders and enjoying their treats. Phichit walked in like he was about to star in a Disney musical.

Yuuri pulled Viktor aside, “Let him have his moment. He’ll bring the ice cream over to us.” He led the taller man to a table and held the back of his chair as he sat. “Uhm, about what I said…”

“You called me your boyfriend.” Viktor smiled and nudged his foot under the table.

Yuuri blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, his glasses fell down the bridge of his nose, “it’s just, I hope that wasn’t too fast… I don’t… I mean, I didn’t mean…” He adjusted his glasses to look at Viktor’s face. The heart shaped smile was gone, replaced by a crestfallen countenance.

“You didn’t mean it?”

Yuuri scrambled to pick up the pieces, “I did. I want us to be a couple. I just didn’t want to scare you.”

Viktor took his hand from across the table and kissed his fingers, “I’m not scared.”

“So boyfriends?” It was Yuuri’s turn to blush.

Viktor nodded, _until you want to call me something more._

Phichit returned, “Here it is, named after yours truly ‘Nauset Peach.’” He handed over a small dish to Viktor, and placed one on the table for himself, then sat to join them.

“I get nothing?” Yuuri quipped.

“This place is too good for you.” Phichit stuck his tongue out and smiled.

Viktor had been eating it slowly, enjoying the flavours as they burst alive against his tongue. The smooth silken cream would occasionally fall away to a tart bite of ripe peach. He smiled at the flavour, it reminded him of ice cream in Russia. More fruit than milk.

“Well, what’s the verdict?” Phichit prodded.

“It’s very good.” Viktor licked the underside of the spoon.

Yuuri’s heart flopped at the sight of that perfectly pink little tongue racing out, grabbing the cream and then retreating behind those lips. _How in the hell are you sexy and cute at the same time?_

“I call BS, he hasn’t tried my place yet.” Yuuri pulled himself out of the more lecherous thoughts.

“Lead on, loser.” Phichit disposed of the cups and they were off.

Cafe Gelato Bertini was a little bit of a walk from Cape Cod Creamery, but it was turning into a fine evening. Crickets were already beginning to sing out from the cover of bushes and the gentle murmur of pedestrian traffic followed them. It was not as busy as Phichit’s place but that was easily explained away by the hour.

Yuuri knew that Chris was working diligently to ensure the proposal went perfectly tonight. This was more than a fight for honor, it was a well timed distraction to keep Phichit’s curious eyes off the surprise.

“I’ll be right back, and this will be over.” Yuuri let Phichit take Viktor to the table this time.

“I’m stuffed,” Viktor admitted.

“You’ll be fine,” Phichit let his eyes run over Viktor. “In fact, Viktor, you look really healthy lately. I didn’t want to say anything because, well you know, it’s not okay to talk about bodies, but you look terrific.”

Viktor preened at the praise and only hoped that Yuuri had noticed as well, “Thank you. I’ve been running, and trying to eat better. I think I never knew what to do with food.”

Phichit nodded, “Well, Chris is a terrific cook, and he’d be delighted to teach you a few recipes.”

“Thank you. I’d like that.”

“Okay, here you are, ‘Cape Cod Beach Rose’, it’s an unusual flavour, just let it sit there for a little bit.” Yuuri handed over the small cup of ice cream to Viktor and allowed a single scoop for himself, it was, after all, the world’s greatest ice cream… which any minute now Viktor would declare… any minute now.

“I like this,” Viktor said, swishing it around. “It’s a nice flavour, very mild.” Where Phichit’s was bursts and surprise, Yuuri’s was a slow taste that only grew stronger the more you noticed it. Both were delicious but… “I’m sorry, neither wins.”

“What?” The foes gasped in unison.

“I’ve had the best ice cream, back in Russia. I don’t remember the flavour, but neither of these are it.” He looked at the dejected faces of his friends and sighed, “I’m sorry, these are both tied… for second.”

Phichit sat back, crossed his arms over his chest and sucked at a tooth. “Yuuri, I don’t think I like your new man.”

Viktor giggled into his hand and felt Yuuri’s foot trace a soft line up the back of his leg. _Tonight._

+++

At home Chris had dinner done easily, but still pulled Viktor into the kitchen while Yuuri distracted Phichit with video games.

“So you know my plan for tonight, I’m proposing.” Chris spoke softly to Viktor who was chopping onions. “I need you and Yuuri to set up some lights in the back, I’ll distract Phi.”

“Of course, are you nervous?” Viktor scooped up the vegetables for the pan and aligned them around the chicken breasts. The group had all agreed to save a nice roasted chicken for the end of the week and to start with easy light dishes.

After dinner Chris worked his magic, talking about the fireworks show coming up, and reminding them that it would be a late night. Phichit stretch out his long body, and stood.

“I’m going to freshen and change for the show.” Turning to Chris at the sink, “Do you need any help with anything?”

“No,” Chris waved him away. “Rest up, and have a relaxing shower. I’ve got this.”

Phichit went upstairs and Yuuri and Viktor got to work. They found the supplies that Chris had brought, a few candles, a bottle of champagne and… that was it.

Viktor hummed in frustration. “We have to make it better than this.”

“I think they’ve got some christmas lights in the house.” Yuuri offered.

Viktor thought quickly, “Okay, go get those. I’ll start here.”

Working quickly, Viktor orchestrated everything. He had taken a series of small brown paper bags, filled them with few handfuls of sand, and placed a lit candle inside. When he had a few dozen ready, he had Yuuri create a pathway down to the chairs he placed on the beach. He found a bottle stand and propped it up, placing a metal pail filled with ice on top to chill the champagne. The fuzzy blankets from the hall closet and full pillows made the simple wooden chairs look more sumptuous. But when Yuuri had strung the fairy lights the scene really took on a magical glow. The two conspirators stepped back and took in their creation. Phichit would step out onto the deck to be met with a lane of glowing lights, then brought out to a dazzling area lit with twinkling bulbs. Champagne and the perfect view completed this picture.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and felt the sudden urge to hold him. He pulled the man into an embrace, and Viktor’s head rested on Yuuri’s shoulder. They naturally began swaying back and forth to a rhythm that only they could hear.

“Guys, this is amazing!” Chris’ voice broke them apart, he stopped short, noticing the moment between the two men. “Oh, sorry.” He smiled.

Viktor blushed and Yuuri waved him off. “Okay, we’re going to take off. We’ll watch from afar; just don’t hog all the fireworks and champagne.”

“I’ll do my best. Thank you both so much.” Chris moved forward to take a hand from each man. The three stood there for a few moments, all feeling they were on the edge of something wonderful.

Yuuri broke the moment, “Okay, Viktor’s let’s go, the rest is up to Chris.”

They disappeared inside the house, leaving the blonde man alone. Waiting. The glow from the candles created an almost ethereal effect on the ground. The sand looked softer, luminous, as if it were glowing under the light. The night had been perfect, a slight chill was in the air, the subtle breeze carrying the scent of the ocean up to their yard. The torches that Viktor had brought, the strings of fairy lights he had hung all added to the beauty of the yard. Waiting for him were two adirondacks, each with an overstuffed pillow and fluffy blanket for warmth. To the side was a wine stand, holding a single bottle of champagne chilling in the ice, the two glasses hung at the side. Streams of colored ribbon blew in the breeze and just on cue the sound of _La Vie en Rose_ began to play. Chris took one last look out at the ocean, the moon hung low, reflecting off the water, with her arms cascading through the ripples, turned gentle in the night’s tide. Behind him he heard the door slide open and the intake of breath as the love of his life took in the site that had been carefully orchestrated just for the both of them.

Chris turned and in that moment words escaped him. The person he cherished more than anything else in the world stood at the edge of their porch looking at him from underneath delicate black lashes. Those large, expressive black eyes already forming tears of joy, mirrored in Chris’ green.

“I need to ask you something…”

 

**Alright reader it’s up to you. Who's walking out that door? Phichit or Peach?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up Thursday:  
> -Who walked out the door? Phichit or Peach, readers will have to decide  
> -The proposal goes well, but did you notice what they have to drink...  
> -Yuuri and Viktor's evening does not go as planned  
> -I take my fs test!
> 
> Sunday's post:  
> Tempted to have a Vlad update...


	16. Post Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The votes are in, Phichit says "yes!" As if there were any other answer. Viktor and Yuuri make out under an evil tree that bears strange fruit, and end the night horrifically. They will make up and reconnect, but this was a needed breakthrough for Viktor. Have no fear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my editors and beta-readers, [Denrhea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea). Another big _big_ **big** thank you to Mags for talking to me this morning, keeping me sane as I wait for my test time. GULP!

Chris stood looking at his boyfriend. The Thai man had changed into a silken set of [pajamas](https://lilysilk.s3.amazonaws.com/product_new/product/22_momme_exotic_silk_pajamas_set_for_men/260-white-22-momme-exotic-silk-pyjamas-set-for-men.jpg). The black pants clung nicely on his cute bottom, but flowed comfortably around the thigh and leg. The top was a white shirt with black nehru collar. He walked towards Chris with his eyebrow arched in a mischievous grin.

“You have to ask me something?” Phichit mirrored his boyfriend’s tone. “Well, you certainly did go all out to ask me something.”

Chris smiled, this wasn’t a surprise to either of them. They were in love, and better still, they were friends. Phichit knew what he was thinking before Chris did sometimes, and vice versa. Chris had found a person who fit around him like a favorite sweater, who felt like home in his arms. A man who spoke truth mixed with love everyday. This wasn’t a surprise, it was an inevitability.

He pulled the [box](http://yreu4kinnx-flywheel.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/Engagement-Rings-for-Men-Mens-Engagement-Ring-Bridal-Musings-Wedding-Blog-28.jpg) out of his pocket, as Phichit approached him. He heard the little man catch his breath. Well, it was a little bit of a surprise after all.

“I knew you were beautiful when we met. I had never seen a man or woman more lovely than you. I knew you were kind within the first week of our dating. I could see the love and acceptance you extended to all people around you. I knew you were warm, and gentle. But I also learned you were fierce and relentless. I learned you would fight for your friends, for your family. I saw that beauty you possess came with a strength that you honed.” Chris dropped to one knee, he opened the box and heard Phichit gasp. “Phichit Chulanot, I want you to be the love of my life, the beauty and strength that guide me, support me and love. I want to be the tree that you nest in, the home that you return to, the net that catches you.” He looked into his lover’s eyes, filling with tears that fell freely at this precious moment. “Marry me?”

Phichit’s eyes moved from the stunning ring the flushed face of the man kneeling before him. His tanned, slender hands waved at his face, trying in vain to dry the tears that streamed down through that heart-felt, loving speech. Breathing in and with a shaking voice he gave the only possible answer. “Yes.”

+++

Viktor and Yuuri watched the couple from the view in Viktor’s room. They were elated by the telltale sign of the slender Thai man leaping into Chris’ open arms. Yuuri sniffled a little, trying to hold back tears of joy for his two greatest friends. Next to him, Viktor was beaming with pride over the scene. He noticed Yuuri wiping a few stray tears away and bumped him with his shoulder.

Yuuri smiled at the taller man. “Let’s give them a few minutes, then we can go down and celebrate together.”

Viktor smiled, sitting down on edge of the bed, then looking back to see Douglas sitting propped against the pillows. He turned and crawled up the bed to push himself against the headboard, pick up the bunny and place it in his lap. Yuuri had turned from the view of the ocean to watch Viktor’s ass wiggle up the bed, then plop down in the middle. There was something so simple and domestic in this moment that Yuuri felt his heart flip forward. He put his knee down on the bed as well and looked expectantly at Viktor. The silver haired man smiled and shimmied over to make room. Yuuri moved on his knees to the head of the bed, but instead of taking the offered seat next to Viktor he straddled the long legs. Rocking back onto his heels, careful not to sit on Viktor, he gently took Douglas from those pale hands and placed him gently to the side.

“Is this okay?” Yuuri asked, there was a husky edge to his voice, but the tone was full of concern. He wasn’t daring Viktor to move forward. He was merely opening the door and inviting him forward.

Viktor considered a moment, looking at Douglas sitting on the pillow next to him. Inhaling, he nodded slowly, “I don’t want to go far.”

“Just kissing.” Yuuri took Viktor’s hand in his bringing the cold fingers to his lips. “And you should be more comfortable.” Yuuri shifted, and wedged his way in between Viktor’s shins, he moved down far enough that the motion wouldn’t disturb the younger man. He crossed his legs wide in front of him, and then took Viktor’s hands, guiding the younger man into his lap. Viktor’s long legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

Viktor could look down into Yuuri’s eyes from this vantage point. Brown wasn’t an accurate description. They were like fresh dark honey with flecks of cinnamon and gold sparkling throughout. The dying light of the day, bouncing in from the ocean, caught and illuminated the light hues in his irises creating a light show of expression. Viktor leaned in for the first kiss, thinking of the sparkle in those soulful eyes that held him.

Douglas was on edge from the moment the boys entered the room. It wasn’t that he didn’t approve of Yuuri, he loved Yuuri, loved how Yuuri made Viktor stronger and more confident. Douglas knew that Yuuri would fight for Viktor even if there was no promise of romance. But Yuuri couldn’t see the danger. Only Douglas could.

From the corner the black mist had crept to life. Throughout the day as Viktor worked to set up the lights and music in the back, the mist had actually started to crumble, the power to move things grew weak. The color had gone from a deep black to an ash color. Douglas had grown hopeful that this would sputter out, and return when they were home, giving Viktor a full week off. But the nightmare grew stronger, the dark color bled across the mist like sulfur burning out across a ashen desert, scorching the earth as it dug and raked its nails. As Viktor and Yuuri kissed next to him Douglas could see the mist grow, with awkward jutting motions it morphed into a tall, thin line, climbing up the corner. It grew like a tree with heavy roots and dark twisted tendrils dangling out from the top bearing strange fruit.

Viktor shivered in Yuuri’s arms and chased the kiss deeper, hoping that would answer his sudden worry. Yuuri felt the coolness of the skin, the goose pimples forming on the exposed legs, and mistook it for arousal. He refused to go further, however, only answering in kind what was offered from the younger man. Viktor pulled forward pressing his chest into Yuuri’s, keening when he was enveloped in the strong arms, feeling the fingers run up to his hair.

Emboldened, Yuuri pushed back slowly, laying Viktor out on the bed before him. He pulled off of the lips to look at Viktor’s face. He seemed a little tense, but still happy, comfortable. “Is this okay?”

Viktor could only pant a “yes” before dragging Yuuri back down on him. Viktor’s tongue explored Yuuri’s lips and mouth, it ran along the top of tongue, tasting and asking for more. Viktor’s legs stretched out and tangled into Yuuri’s, pulling their bodies closer.

Yuuri kept one hand behind Viktor’s head, cradling him and feeling the spill of silken, silver hair fall through his fingers. _Please grow your hair out, I want to run my fingers through it._ The other hand started on the taller man’s shoulder, drifting slowly down his arm finding his hand and toying with the fingers.

Douglas was unphased by any of the movements next to him. It was the mist in the corner that had his full attention. The tree had grown to full height. It’s branches now reached out half way through the room, each twisted and more ugly than the last. Hideous, almost ashamed, leaves dripped down, already dead in their vines. The first one that had grown withered, and Douglas eyed it. That leaf was ready to fall, it was poised just above the two men. One sharp wind would knock it free, set it loose on his scene, and let the evil misery it carried fall through Yuuri and into Viktor.

Viktor felt his body growing hot, there was something in the room, something that made him scared, but there was also Yuuri. With Yuuri here he felt strong. Yuuri would help him fight, keep him safe. He opened up, allowing Yuuri in more, deeper, encouraging Yuuri’s hands and tongue to explore him, to know him, all of him.

“Yuuri… I…” Viktor panted in between kisses and nips from the older man working him into a haze.

“Vitya, I want you.” Yuuri’s hand slid underneath Viktor’s shirt and rested the flat, taunt stomach. “Vitya, you’re so beautiful.”

Viktor fluttered a little, but the warmth from Yuuri’s hand spread quickly over his abs and he relaxed into the touch. He was always a little touch-starved, a little praise oriented.

Yuuri’s lips drifted to Viktor’s chin, kissing and gently nipping at the jawline, going further, kissing down his neck. He listened to Viktor’s breathing, the soft moans and sharps gasps of pleasure as he moved, or kissed, or licked a particularly sensitive area. It was when he gently bit on Viktor’s earlobe that he felt the man melt underneath him. Viktor’s breath hitched and then he began to practically purr in enjoyment, running his barefeet up the backs of Yuuri’s legs in gratitude.

“Yes” came out of those pale pink lips somewhere between a prayer and a hiss.

Douglas saw that leaf, now fully dead, heavy in its own rot break free with that yes. It floated, slowly descending to the men locked in a heated embrace. It grew sharp edges, cutting the air, as Yuuri’s hand reached up to Viktor’s nipple. That leaf of memory and pain fluttered through Yuuri’s back like it wasn’t even there swaying back up in that last moment of reprieve before it would descend straight into Viktor’s chest. Yuuri’s fingers grazed over the nipple, Viktor whined greedily at the stimulation then bucked up as Yuuri experimented with a very gentle squeeze.

Yuuri pulled off Viktor’s earlobe and looked at the face of his lover. Douglas watched that leaf fall slowly on it’s last swing down. Yuuri pressed his forehead to Viktor’s. The leaf fell through Yuuri’s back, he didn’t even notice. Viktor smiled at Yuuri, kissing the tip of his nose. The leaf’s edges sharpened, ready to cut.

A sudden high pitched screeching noise was followed by a loud burst and the room exploded into color and light. Viktor and Yuuri sat up. The mist’s power gone with the new distraction, Viktor moved right through the leaf, dispelling the mist as one would walk through cigarette smoke. One noise and light followed another, then another on top of it.

“They started the fireworks.” Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand. “I’d hate for you to miss this.”

Viktor smiled, his arousal calming itself enough for him to stand and be led out of the room and down to the beach. Douglas could see the couple run out to the sand to join their friends already lighting sparkler and dashing around in the sand and water. The mist was weakened but violent in its lost opportunity. The books from the bottom shelf flew to the floor, the bedspread was ripped from the bed, knocking the rabbit to the ground as well.

It wasn’t going to give up.

+++

They chased each other around during the display. The band from the other end of the inlet could be heard playing patriotic music. The champagne was opened to toast and celebrate the happy announcement. Viktor eyed and envied the ring, and even joined in for one glass.

Phichit was wound up in happiness, far too much to notice that one bottle of champagne turned into two, then three, then four. He drank his fair share, Chris stayed as level headed as possible, he was already drunk from the happiness his soon-to-be husband provided him. Viktor had a single glass, then nursed another for the remainder of the evening.

Yuuri liked the taste of the bubbly liquid and he liked being happy. He hadn’t been able to cut loose in months, almost a year. The entire time he was with Hiroshi he was on edge, either the constant (albeit correct) nagging of others, the awkward moments when something wouldn’t feel right in their relationship, or even the time when they were together and he couldn’t feel settled. Then after the break up, the ruination of his name, credit and life. He gave up money, possessions, and his home. The humiliation of moving back home, at 27. Then the worry over his health. The idea of being alone forever. Now, none of that mattered. He was healthy, he was young, handsome, moving forward. He was a successful teacher. And best of all, he had an amazingly hot boyfriend he wanted to spend the rest of his life figuring out.

Yuuri's drunk mind started swimming with thought of Viktor's background. _Sure Viktor’s got a little mystery behind him. But that’s part of the draw. He might have some baggage, but it’s very sexy baggage._ He smiled and chuckled to himself, _sexy baggage_. When drunk all people are convinced of their comic genius. They are all equally wrong.

“A toast!” Yuuri stood and cried out to his friends who laughed at the tipsy man. “Phichit, Chris, you have shown me that there is a happiness beyond pain, beyond hurt. I’m confident that you two will work together, continue to grow, foster the love that you share, and live for each other. I couldn’t be happier for you both, and I’m so happy to be here, sharing this now.”

Phichit ran over to deliver a sloppy kiss to his dearest, drunk mess, friend. They held each other teary, happily crying over the future which looked bright but spinning… and why was everything spinning…

Chris came over. The fireworks had died out, a few of the illegal ones were still going off but the cops would shut that down soon. “Love, it’s time to retire.”

Phichit flung himself into Chris’ arms, spilling what little was left in his flute. “Yes, my darling, my fiance. Take me.” He laughed at his own dramatic flare, daring the other to play Romeo to his Juliet… with a better ending.

“No thank you.” Chris deadpanned. “I’m too far gone to make good decisions, and you, my love, are on another planet.”

He half-carried, half-walked Phichit to the house, giggling as they fumbled the steps and brushed the doorjamb.

Yuuri fell next to Viktor, who had been amused by the display of his bacchanalian friends. Normally alcohol made him nervous, but the taste of the champagne was nothing like that of his one frightening experience so long ago. He enjoyed the taste. He liked how it felt warm on his cheeks and relaxed him a little.

Somewhere in the distance a radio was playing music, soft and low. It carried across the waves to the couple sitting the glow of lights from the house.

The mirth from a moment ago died on his lips. Yuuri felt a stirring in his body, he looked at Viktor’s silk-smooth face and he brought a hand up to caress a cheek. He wanted an excuse to hold this man close, “dance with me.”

Viktor smiled and blushed, the alcohol making the flush to his cheeks quicker and more intense. A single burst from the sky splattered blue light and Yuuri could see how deep and perfect those eyes were. He stood and extended a hand to Viktor.

“Yes.” Viktor rose and fell quickly into Yuuri’s embrace, he was gently swayed back and forth in the tempo of the music. It was one of those nondescript songs that people put in movies for scenes just like this. But instead of being trite and sterile in its perfection this scene was flawed and beautiful. The romantic lead was a drunk mess, the lady fair was a man, the setting was a beach beginning to smell of sulfur from fireworks, the noise was riddled with boat engines and people still partying across the inlet. It was perfect.

Viktor tilted his head, resting it on Yuuri’s shoulder. “This is so romantic.” He ran his arm across Yuuri’s shoulders to cling to the man.

Yuuri ran his hand down the back and rested on the small of Viktor’s back, pressing them closer together. Viktor felt himself grow light-headed from the alcohol and exhaustion, and his desire. Yuuri could feel it as well. He stopped them, and lowered them both onto the sand, laying Viktor back on the beach. Yuuri looked down at the man’s face, it was serene, calm, and perfect. Last minute fireworks let out light to show the rosey cheeks of want, that glaze of desire in his eyes.

“Vitya, I want you.” Yuuri leaned in and smelled the cologne of the younger man, pressing his nose into Viktor’s neck.

Viktor responded to the touch, but bit his lip, keeping himself focused. Chris had shown him that loving someone means knowing when they can’t make safe decisions, he wasn’t about to let Yuuri do anything bad. “Not tonight, too much…”

Yuuri’s mouth was on Viktor’s. The kiss was different, it was needy, demanding. Viktor felt Yuuri’s tongue on his lips pushing in. He tried to push Yuuri off but while Viktor was growing stronger, he still was far skinnier than the older man.

Yuuri opened Viktor and explored him with his tongue. Something in the taste of that kiss was sour, Viktor choked around it, pulling back to break the kiss. Yuuri surged forward chasing the lips he wanted. Viktor found himself struggling away. His heels buried deep into the sand, trying to find purchase to push up and away from Yuuri. His arms pushed on the chest and his head spun to the side breaking off the lips.

“Yuuri, stop.” Viktor started to say, but Yuuri was so far gone. He moved up Viktor’s body, cradling him in his arms and carding fingers roughly through his hair. Viktor felt the pull of the hair, tasted the sour stale alcohol… something was forming…

“Stop.” Viktor squirmed…

_Stop! The boy’s hands were in his hair, he was pulling, pushing Viktor. The boy stuck his tongue in Viktor’s mouth, the tongue was too big, it tasted bad. Viktor choked around it. The boy laughed, then the fingers were locking in his hair again… it hurt…_

“Stop!” Viktor lashed out with his fists. He was yelling, there was no more pleading in his voice. He wasn’t asking, he was demanding. “Stop it!” With one final push he had Yuuri off him and both sat up.

Yuuri blanched in shock, coming to his senses of what he had done, but before he could get one word out Viktor delivered a sharp and precise slap across the face. His hand connected right on the cheekbone and Yuuri’s world upended as his eye erupted in pain. His last image of that of Viktor getting up and walking towards the house. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's Post: Video of my skating test. Can your heart stand the mind-altering excitement of edge work! See this daring skater skate forward on one foot, then repeat the motion... backwards!!!! Dazzle as I go at speeds of 1 or 2 miles per hours! Listen to the sound of absolutely nothing! Seriously, guys the reality of figure skating is dull as dishwater. For every five minutes of gorgeous choreography on the ice there are HOURS and HOURS of mind-numbing boredom as we carve figures in the ice. It's called "figure" skating for a reason.
> 
> Sunday's Post: Vlad update. Where's that wacky Vlad been hiding and what's he been up to. Because I'm evil and need to fill you with angst and then leave you there. Bwah haw haw!!!
> 
> Tuesday's Post: Viktor and Yuuri have a very needed conversation.


	17. I DONE PASSED MAH TEST!!!!

Okay, so this is probably going to be removed quickly, I'm not certain if it's kosher with the AO3 admin, but I'm putting it up here anyway. I passed my test! Please click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-EJxlzH0aw) to see the excitement that is skating on one foot... then switching feet! Then doing the same thing BACKWARDS!!!! Thrill at the extreme quiet of it all. Let your mind sore with the two spirals! But please, those of you with heart conditions, turn away from... THE WALTZ 8!!!!

I'm trying to make this video cuter. I use final cut to edit the videos for my educational channel, which is the channel you'll see, but I don't know how to use any of the PC ones. If anyone has any tips I'd love to read 'em!

Thanks for being such a terrific community. The people here, especially Den and Mags have really become true friends. I hope everyone is having as good an experience on this site as I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling nice... let's do another crowd sourced chapter. What comes next the Viktor Yuuri talk, or a Vlad update?


	18. Key in a Blender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up to some disturbing news and Phichit's Rage. Chris notices Viktor's sleeping problems, and they grow closer as friends. Douglas is a freaking warrior. Yuuri and Viktor don't get a chance to talk in this one, but don't worry it's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big "Thank you" to [Denrhea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea) and [Magrathea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Magrathea/pseuds/Magrathea) for their help beta-reading and editing this work.
> 
> An even bigger "Thank you" must go to all the readers and commenters on this fic. I am warmed by the response and interaction that this site generates. We are very lucky people to have such a welcoming and open community here. Thank you!

**Yuuri’s Morning**

_You never think the stereotypes are true but they are. You wake up after a night of heavy drinking to find that your mouth is full of cotton. Dry, scratchy, and suffocating. Your head feels like someone filled it with razors blades and shook it as hard as they could. You try to move your limbs to find that they now weigh three times as much as they should. Gravity, for some inexplicable reason has a stronger hold on you and the Earth, in some weird conspiracy against you, has decided that it will tilt off axis all day._

Yuuri’s eyes slowly opened to the sharp rays of light. He was on the couch, facing the ocean’s morning glow. Normally opposed to mornings, Yuuri’s hatred intensified. He groaned and tried to shift to avoid the light. Reaching out, his hand found a blanket and he quickly pulled it down over his eyes, enjoying his retreat from the light. No sooner had he sighed complacently at the dark then he felt the sudden jerk of motion as the blanket was ripped off his face and out of his hands. The force of the movement caught him off guard and spun his body from the couch and to the floor.

“What the…” Yuuri looked up to see a very furious Phichit standing over him.

“You have lost all fuzzy blanket privileges!” Phichit’s face told him everything he needed to know. Whatever it was he had done, it was fucking serious.

There were three times that Yuuri had seen Phichit this angry in his life. The first was in college when a boy from the lacrosse team used the term _fag_. Phichit dressed down that idiot so hard that the students on the quad actually formed a circle and began cheering him on. The second was when one of Mari’s boyfriend’s slapped her. They were at a party, and Mari was shaking the guy off, he didn’t like it, and slap. Phichit didn’t get a chance to step in on that night. Mari enjoys kickboxing… and beating the shit of guys. Fortunately the rat had two friends there to take the pieces of him home. The third was when he found Yuuri crying over Hiroshi for the last time. Phichit kept his rage in check, not letting his friend see it, as it would do no good, but Yuuri knew. He felt the rage boiling under his friend’s skin.

This was the fourth time. And he was horrified to see it directed at him. Yuuri looked up at him from the floor. He opened his mouth to speak but was waved off as Phichit turned and went back to the breakfast bar.

Yuuri collected himself and stood. He looked around, they were alone. Listening closely he could hear no movement in other parts of the house. They were completely alone. Phichit either needed to talk, or he was going to kill Yuuri.

“What did I do?” Yuuri’s voice was soft. Tiny.

Phichit inhaled and let the breath out in a shaky, ragged whistle through his clenched teeth. He reached forward and ran the empty blender, glaring at Yuuri as his friend moaned and clasped hands to his ears.

**Viktor’s Night**

_Everything was perfect. He was so cute, and so squishy. I just wanted to lay on the beach and sand and rub his belly. Yuuri was drunk, far too drunk to do anything, and I was going to be the perfect boyfriend who took care of him. Then, someday if I get a cold he can do the same for me, and we can make jokes about it. It didn’t go as planned. Nothing ever does._

Viktor came into the house in a frantic state. He was hoping to retreat straight to his room but accidentally walked in on a kiss between the newly engaged couple. He felt mortified at interrupting such a loving moment.

“I’m so sorry,” he said quickly and darted for the stares.

Phichit, already beginning to sober, read the tall man quickly. “No, stop right there.” He went over to him and could see the distress written on his face. “Viktor, what’s wrong?”

Chris went to the door, he could see Yuuri’s sleeping form on the beach in the moonlight. He quickly assessed the situation. Viktor would never have left Yuuri, something forced him to run. And he remembered a story Phichit told him of a few parties in college…

“Nothing, I’m fine. I’m just tired and I think I should go to bed and…” Viktor’s speech was erratic. Phichit looked from the blue eyes that darted around the room, trying to settle on nothing, but desperate to avoid his own.

Chris crossed back to others, “Phichit, why don’t you see to Yuuri’s. He’s passed out on the sand.” He turned back to Viktor, “Let’s go upstairs, I really wanted to say thank you for helping me today.” He watched the younger man relax with his distraction.

“Oh, I was happy to do it.” Viktor looked back at Phichit who had rubbed a hand up and down his back. He smiled at the comforting familiarity of the touch.

Viktor followed Chris upstairs to the room and stopped short when Chris gasped. “What happened here?”

Viktor’s eyes followed Chris’ gaze to the floor. The books from the bottom shelf were spread all over the floor in front of the bookcase, the comforter from the bed spread across the floor, and poor little Douglas upended by the closet door. Viktor, unconcerned with anything else, picked up Douglas immediately and smoothed back the long thin ears. He kissed the top of the bunny’s head and hugged him to his chest without concern of how it would look.

Chris knelt down and inspected the shelf, “Well, that’s the weirdest thing. The shelf seems fine.”

Viktor, with Douglas secure in his arms, took in the rest of the room. His face burned red, “Oh Chris, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened…”

Chris stood and put a comforting hand on the slender arm. “No, Viktor. It’s okay, there must be something just wrong with the bookcase.” He could feel Viktor trembling at the touch, moved it quickly off, hoping not to upset the younger man further. He had to get to the bottom of what had happened after he and Phichit had gone in. Outside he could see the form of his fiance struggling to drag Yuuri into the house. Thinking quickly he wanted to distract Viktor, “Help me put the books back?”

Viktor nodded, looking from the bed to the floor. Chris and Viktor made short work of returning the books to the shelf, not caring for exact order as it wasn’t a proper library. Then they relaid the bedspread. Chris motioned for Viktor to sit down on the bed and went to the door.

“Would you be okay if I closed this? I want to let us talk undisturbed.” Chris put his hand on the doorknob, but kept it open as he watched Viktor fidget uncertainly.

Slowly Viktor pulled Douglas back to his lap. He kept his eyes trained on the floor in front of him, but nodded his ascent. Chris slowly closed the door, letting the latch catch. Then he moved the desk from the chair to sit across from him, he guessed correctly that he shouldn’t crowd Viktor just now.

“Viktor,” he reached his hand out, leaving it open between them. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but I want you to know you are safe to talk to me.”

Viktor let out a sob he’d been holding back since coming into the house. Douglas burned with rage in his arms. “It was my fault.”

Chris forced himself to bite the words back and let the younger man go on.

Viktor took a few minutes to steady himself, “Earlier today, Yuuri and I… we… uhm.” Viktor’s eyes were darting back to the spot on the bed where they had laid only hours before. He was struggling with words, unable to say what they were doing. “Just… not that.” He emphasized with his eyes, then darted them down again. “But then later, after… he was drunk, and something about the taste of it. Something about it felt wrong.” Viktor started to tear up, he took Chris’ offered hand.

Chris remained still, just holding the pale fingers in his grasp as the other man cried.

“Something about his tongue, and the alcohol on his breath. I got so scared. And then he didn’t stop.” Viktor began to hyperventilate, “I pushed him off me, and I hit him. Hard.” He looked up and Chris saw the tears freely streaming down.

Chris moved slowly to sit next to Viktor on the bed and felt the man move into his open arms easily. He held Viktor and let him cry until the young man seemed settled, then Chris began slowly. “Viktor, you didn’t do anything that I or Phichit, or even Yuuri, wouldn’t have done in your position.”

Viktor started to shake his head to disagree, “But, he’s going to be so mad…”

Chris pulled back out of the hug to put his hands firmly on the shoulder, “Trust me, Yuuri’s going to be more upset at himself than you. In fact, tomorrow, when he sobers up, he’ll be mortified.” That settled Viktor a bit more. Chris watched Viktor inhale and swallow, as if taking the news in physically. He was burning to ask what had scared Viktor so badly. Why the taste alcohol would create such a visceral reaction in him, but this wasn’t the time. He saw that Viktor seemed more relaxed, the color in his cheeks was slowly returning, his breathing had evened out. “I’m going to check on Phichit. I’d like you to get some sleep, okay.” He studied Viktor’s face.

Viktor nodded, his expression still carried worry. Chris stood and opened the door quietly, checking the hallway. Phichit would know to have Yuuri sleep it off on the couch, leaving Viktor the upstairs to avoid an awkward run in. “I’ll be back with something to help you sleep.” He waited until he saw Viktor nod in acknowledgment and begin to move for his pajamas.

Downstairs he saw Phichit leaning with his elbows on the breakfast bar, face buried in his hands. Phichit’s head tilted up as he heard Chris’ approach. “Please tell me it’s not what I think.”

Chris frowned, there was no lying to his fiance. “It’s exactly like last time.”

Phichit groaned, “Handsy Yuuri strikes again.”

“Drunk Yuuri strikes again.” Chris corrected, “and let’s continue this upstairs. I want to bring Viktor a glass of milk.”

Phichit wrapped his arms around Chris, following his motions around the kitchen as the man got a glass and filled it halfway for the man upstairs. Stopping at the fridge to return the milk Chris felt Phichit’s weight shift as he rose on his toes to kiss the back of his neck. Smiling into the glass he was warmed at the thought that this was the rest of his life.

They locked hands to walk upstairs. Passing Yuuri, Phichit stopped and adopted a contemplative air, “I should shave off his eyebrows.”

Chris tugged on the hand, “Leave him, you can punish him all you want tomorrow.”

**Douglas’ Night**

_That damned tree grew back twice as fast. Viktor could barely settle down. After the blonde man had dropped off a glass of milk I watched Viktor creep around the room for a half hour. He tried to settle in the bed, but shifted, became uncomfortable, and rose out of it again. He drank the milk and half-heartedly tried to put himself to sleep twice. The first resulted in tossing and turning for a half hour before he rose again and paced the small room. The entire time he was holding on to me so tightly I could feel the tension in his body. The second time..._

Douglas kept one eye on Viktor the entire time, but that tree had grown back, the leaves were sharp and falling all around the room. Each time Viktor seemed close to settling down a razor-sharp edge would graze his skin, making the young man jump up from where he was and began pacing again. Douglas had never seen this nightmare. Normally they just crept in, lurked around, forced a couple of sleepless nights, and then fizzled out. Viktor would be fine for a few weeks, maybe a couple of months if he were lucky, then the cycle would begin again. But this one was different. It was somehow stronger, and it drew from a darker past. The others were all symptoms of this one. They had all come from this tree, bled out of it. But now it was here, sticking Viktor with those razor leaves.

Viktor tried to go to sleep a second time. He lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Douglas was settled on his chest, staring up as well. But where Viktor saw the ceiling, Douglas saw the tree. It’s branches were a horrible twisted mess, reaching out across the room, longer and thicker than before. It had fed, and was still feeding, off of Viktor’s fear. The leaves were falling steadily… one, slicing into his sides; another, sliced down his thigh; two at once scraping his chin. Viktor drifted into a fitful sleep, the leaves coming faster, sharper, cutting into him. He turned to his side, trying to bury himself deeper into the covers, but the leaves found him, cut him open. He woke with a start, clutching at Douglas.

Eyes wide with terror, filling with tears, he ran to the door… but there was no escape. He couldn’t move to another room, he couldn’t sleep downstairs... there was no where… he spotted the closet. The door slid open, the carpet extended into it. Deciding quickly, he grabbed the comforter from the bed, Douglas in tow, he ducked into the closet and slid the door closed. Viktor was able to sleep a little better, hidden with Douglas.

**Chris’ Morning**

He rose earlier than Phichit would and moved softly out of bed. For a few beautiful minutes he had forgotten the mess that last night had turned into. The ring on Phichit’s finger caught the morning light, the dark rose gold glimmered like melting caramel and the gems blinked out at him. He smiled, remembering the beauty of their night. Phichit’s tearful smile, his soft lilting voice as he said yes. The music, the lights. Viktor and Yuuri had made that night perfect.

_Viktor and Yuuri. Shit._

He changed into his running clothes and picked up his sneakers. He peeked into Viktor’s room hoping to convince the man to run with him. They needed to talk more, but Chris was met with an empty bed… missing a cover. He checked Yuuri’s room to see the bed undisturbed and stood in the hallway, perplexed. _Where the hell did he go?_ Chris was pulled from his thoughts by a noise in Viktor’s room, he peeked in the room to see the closet door slide open and Viktor’s lanky form crawl out.

_What the actual fuck?_ Chris waited for a few moments, not wanting to embarrass Viktor by revealing that he knew the man’s secret. Chris leaned against the wall in the hallway, waiting to hear Viktor’s shuffling cease. When he did, he tried to clear his expression and knocked softly on the door, letting it open a little.

“Viktor?” Chris pretended, “you awake?”

He saw Viktor’s face and could read the lack of sleep immediately. The younger man was still very disturbed. “Yeah, I’m here.” He forced his voice to sound cheerful.

“Hey, I am going for a run, nothing too intense. Why don’t you come along?”

Viktor shifted a little, chewing his lip. Chris knew this was his considering it face.

“Come on, do me a favor?” Chris insisted. He knew that if he appealed to Viktor in that method, made it seem like Viktor was helping him and not interfering then he would accept.

Viktor nodded, “Lemme change and I’ll be down in a minute.”

Chris smiled and shut the door as he left. He chose to wait at the top of the stairs so he could guide Viktor out and avoid Yuuri’s body on the couch. Viktor emerged from his room dressed for a run and carrying his shoes. Chris smiled and waved Viktor to follow. The walked down the stairs and out the front. Chris did noticed that Viktor had craned his neck to catch a glimpse of Yuuri on the couch.

“He’ll be there when we get back. Let’s get some exercise. I’ve always noticed that running helps me clear my thoughts.” Chris smiled and gently pulled Viktor out onto the brick walkway. The sat on the front step, tying on their trainers and set out in a steady pace. Chris held back, seeing Viktor struggle at first. The lack of sleep, and the cramp from sleeping on the floor… in a closet… must be killing his back.

Viktor soon was able to keep up easily and Chris decided that a hill course might be best. They ran along town, watching the sleepy beach village wake up slowly. Coffee shops ran out their awnings, the smell of pastry and butter filled the air. The seagulls dashed away as they ran up the streets. Chris looked back to see Viktor’s face start to take on a life as the sun warmed up the air. He had color in his cheeks and his eyes were brightening. When they crested the third hill he even saw a heart-shaped smile spread across the narrow face. Chris slowed to a jog then to a walk at the top of the hill, there were a few people walking dogs around a bandstand and chatting amicably.

“Victor, let’s turn this into a walk, then run back, okay?” Chris laughed, pretending to be out of breath… well more that he actually was.

Viktor nodded, breathing in deeply. He could have continued but this wasn’t a punishing run, he was enjoying himself.

Chris and he walked along the bandstand, there were happy older couples meeting and chatting. Their conversations settled the air around them, allowing Viktor to feel more confident.

“Viktor,” Chris started softly, “are you feeling better from last night?”

Viktor sucked in his breath, but kept walking. “Yes, I guess I just got scared and I over-reacted.”

“Don’t do that,” Chris spoke quickly, the words came out harsher than he had intended, but he was loath to see this man blame himself for someone else’s lack of responsibility. “I’m sorry. Viktor, you did nothing wrong last night. Yuuri has a problem with alcohol. Phichit told me that it started in college. He was very shy, and had a hard time talking to people. Like most people he had the mistake to think that a couple of beers helped. Phichit told me once that Yuuri gets...handsy when he gets drunk. He wouldn’t go into it but I could tell that it ended badly.”

Viktor seemed to be taking in the words evenly. He was at least staying calm, which was more than Chris had hoped for. Feeling encouraged he ventured further, “Alcohol seems to upset you.”

Viktor licked his lips and steered them a little further from the crowd. He was struggling with words, but Chris remained silent, patiently waiting. “I don’t… I can’t remember what happened.”

Chris put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder and felt the man relax to his touch. The contact gave him courage to go on. “It’s like, sometimes I know what happened and other times… it’s like it happened to someone else.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything you are uncomfortable with. But have you talked to anyone about this?” Chris kept his voice steady.

“Mama said when we left Russia we left everything behind us. So I thought, it was gone. And it was gone… for a little while. But then Mark, he was a good guy, but when he touched me, it was like there were other hands there as well?” He looked at Chris to see if what he was saying made sense. Chris nodded, his eyes watering with concern. “My brother… he had a friend…”

**Phichit’s Morning**

_I love you. I’m going to remember the good times. I’m going to remember eating pizza and watching even numbered Star Trek movies with you during Spree-Week. I’m going to remember how happy you were that day you aced film studies. I’m going to remember all the running and biking we did to get that misery weight off of you. I’m going to remember birthdays with your family, the first Christmas we celebrated together. The fact that you didn’t even know you were Shinto… all the things I love about you. Because if I don’t I might strangle you._

Yuuri slunk up to the barstool at the breakfast bar. The Thai man took his finger off the puree button and the blades slowed it’s whirring to a silent stop. Yuuri sucked in his breath and asked again, “What did I do?”

Phichit’s anger flared and he reached for the blender, but Yuuri was there faster. “No please, tell me.” He took the hand off the machine and looked into his friend’s eyes. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he did, but he knew he fucked up royally.

“Last night Viktor came in here very upset…” Yuuri listened while Phichit gave a fair and honest account of Viktor’s actions. He pointed out that Viktor had immediately played it off as his fault, then switching to covering for Yuuri, but Phichit had seen this before.

“You remember our sophomore year? We were living in Ferlighy Hall? Remember the party at the hockey team’s house?” Yuuri was nodding along with Phichit. He remembered his sophomore year, their dorm, and… wait…

“We went to a party at the Mohawk’s House?” Yuuri vague remembered waking up feeling horrible. He knew he had gone somewhere, gotten drunk, came home. Sophomore year was awful, the boys on the hockey team really made him feel like crap at the rink.

“Yeah. We did.” Phichit pursed his lips. He set the [Moka pot](https://ii.worldmarket.com/fcgi-bin/iipsrv.fcgi?FIF=/images/worldmarket/source/41133_XXX_v1.tif&wid=2000&cvt=jpeg) to boil on the stove. “Yuuri, we agreed to have two beers, the price of admission. You got hammered. And I mean like scary drunk. At first you were the life of the party, entered the stripping contest, and won. The guys thought you were hilarious. They all liked you, they respected you. Then you started trying to make out with Steve, the right guard, the guy with…”

“Oh god, the guy with the great legs… I kissed him?” Yuuri remembered the aftermath of this. The hockey team, which had always shared the ice with him, suddenly froze him out.

“You didn’t kiss him. You tackled him on the couch, shoved your tongue down his throat, and tried to give him a lapdance!” Phichit shouted. “You humiliated him. He had to push you off him. We were asked to leave.”

Yuuri grimaced at the thought. _We were asked to leave a party at the hockey house. Those normally have to be broken up by the cops._ Then it hit him, what had he done to Viktor?

“Oh my god!” Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror.

Phichit nodded, “Dawning on you, isn’t it?” Phichit took the pot off the stove. The espresso was strong and his friend was in need of it. “Straight or latte?”

“I don’t know if I deserve a latte,” Yuuri sulked.

Phichit pushed the small mug in front of him. They sat in quiet together. Phichit having worked out his wrath was spent, he had no more anger in him and could only feel absolute sorrow for what his friend might have destroyed in a thoughtless night. Yuuri worried more for Viktor’s feelings than if he would ever be accepted back to him.

The door opened and Viktor followed Chris. Yuuri spun around and saw the radiant face framed by silver hair. Viktor looked beautiful, he was sweaty, disheveled, glowing from the run with flushed cheeks and a wide smile. His eyes were bright as they fell on Yuuri. Then Yuuri’s heart fell to the floor, Viktor’s smile froze and his eyes shifted away quickly. Chris saw the motion and grabbed Viktor’s arm pulling him upstairs.

“We can talk later, let’s get cleaned up first.” Viktor followed Chris up the stairs, giving one last look to Yuuri as he disappeared.

Yuuri turned back to Phichit. Reaching for the blender he hit the puree button himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I noticed just as I was posting that I failed to give Chris an internal monologue start his section. Normally I would correct this for consistency in writing, but I had a really fun time at a drag burlesque last night... so here's the story.
> 
> I start back to school tomorrow... le sigh! Actually I'm very excited about my schedule this year. Can't wait to start skating at my home rink... especially now that I'm RANKED!!!! So with school and my skating schedule changing the dates of posts will change but that's two weeks off. I'll keep everyone updated.
> 
> Tuesday - Vlad is GROSS
> 
> Thursday - The boys go antiquing and Yuuri begins his new life's mission, kissing Viktor's ass and making that heart-shaped smile appear at least three times a day.


	19. I was Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad update on Russia. We meet the young man who has been acting as the Viktor stand in for Vlad's horrid obsession.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: I refer to Peter as "the boy" at times for narrative purposes. He is 19 / 20 years old. He is young but not a child. However this is a terrible situation he is in and is being abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my beta readers and editors, Denrhea and Magrathea!

_I was good at math. The teacher in the run down, shitty little school I went to told me I had a bright future ahead of me. Being good at math is a twenty-first century skill. Bullshit. When the Soviet Union fell it left behind a wave of poverty in its wake. Families that had been middle class found themselves destitute. Mine was such a family. My father had a good job in a factory that closed down when I was four. He looked around for work for a year. Then he left for a city, promising to send money. I think he sent something for the first two months. I remember getting a birthday card for my seventh birthday. That was the last of him. My mother got by cleaning houses, and then eventually… well, let’s just say I’m in the family business now._

Behind him Vlad kept the brutal pace he had started with. He was grunting and sweating back there. The young, thin man beneath him was trying to hold still and pray he finish quickly this time.

Vlad looked down at the lithe form beneath him. The thin back, with the skin stretched out over the visible ribcage. The arms were tied over his head, attached to the bed frame. The boy’s face was resting on the pillow. The glow of the ash blonde hair shimmered in the light. It was long and in this light the color was almost perfect. He took a moment to reach out and stroke the hair. It should have felt like silk, flowed flawlessly through his fingers as he raked them across the scalp. The shards of hair felt like straw, it pulled at his fingers and he could feel some of it breaking around his fingers. Growling he fisted a handful of the hair and pushed the face into the pillow, pummeling into the boy as he wailed into the pillow.

“Vitya! My little ghost.” Vlad rode the boy, one hand still in the hair the other grabbing at the boney hip, nails digging into the soft flesh. “My little ghost. No one else touches you. Just for me.”

The boy underneath him was struggling to breathe, he thrashed his arms, trying to get air into his lungs, trying desperately to raise his face. The man on top of his didn’t care if he killed him. He had killed the two previous. He would replace him with another, newer, younger boy, maybe even find one that didn’t have to bleach his hair. The boy learned quickly there was nothing special about looking like Vlad’s brother… Vlad would just make whoever it was starve and bleach until they were close enough.

“Viktenka...I’m so close.” Vlad leaned down, he released the boy’s hair. Vlad was running his tongue over the back of his neck in some twisted fucking attempt at intimacy.

“Vo.. Vovochka…” The tiny voice croaked out from the pillow. It was a new attempt. He, as the others in the past had, used the diminutive. But he made his voice sound younger, smaller. It had the desired effect.

Vlad erupted into him on the spot and collapsed, his sweaty chest meeting with the cool skin of the boy’s back. Vlad lay there for a few moments, allowing his breath to steady before rising. Normally he would pull out carelessly, no concern for the pain he caused. This time he rose from the little body and carefully withdrew, caressing the skin of the boy’s back and cooing at the small whimper.

“You made me happy this time.” Vlad kissed the bony shoulder before rising from the bed. He untied the hands and allowed the boy to turn over and begin working on the restraints. The older man took the hands in his own and shushed the boy’s worried face. “Let me.”

Delicately he loosened the restraints and massaged the skin of the wrists, noticing the skin rubbed raw in loops. “If you keep being good for me we won’t have to use those anymore.”

“Vovochka, I want to be good for you.” The boy sensed a change in this monster. Whatever he had done he would continue to do.

Vlad smiled. “We leave for America soon. Are you excited?”

The boy nodded, widening his eyes. He pressed his luck, hoping to enchant the sick man, “I’ve never been on a plane.”

“Never? Well, I hope you aren’t frightened.” The warning carried something almost paternal to it. There was no threat, it felt like concern. “I’ll be there with you.” Vlad moved his arms around the boy’s tender frame and pulled him into his lap, rubbing a cheek against the hair. “I’m going to have the guards take you to a hairdresser today, and then we need to get you better clothing for the trip.”

The boy sat still in the man’s embrace, trying to remember exactly what got him here so he could duplicate it. Normally when Vlad had finished he would get up, make a horrible remark, sometimes beat him, and leave him broken on the bed. This wasn’t what he wanted, but at least it didn’t hurt.

“Thank you.” He choked out. He did his best not to flinch when Vlad brought a hand up to his face. The palm gently connected with his cheek in a caress.

Vlad hummed contentedly. “So good for me. I knew you could be.” He put his meaty hand underneath the bony chin and tilted the face up to catch the eyes. They were blue, not that perfect shade of the ocean, but closer than any other the other that had come before. “I might keep you, even after I get my little ghost back. Would you like that?”

The boy shuddered inwardly, he knew the alternative, working the club, being fucked by at least a dozen strangers until he got old and they killed him. He forced a sheepish smile to form and nodded, keeping his eye trained on Vlad’s deep blue.

Vlad smiled. “Two little ghosts. You could help each other be good for me.” He gave the boy a quick peck on the lips then placed him gently on the bed. Vlad pulled on his briefs and pants leaving the top open as he rested his shirt on his shoulders.

He left without much ceremony, not even looking back. The sounds from the club downstairs flooded into the room. The boy became conscious of his own state of undress and looked around for clothing. He was kept in this room almost constantly, occasionally allowed to go downstairs for food, but strictly observed, and those trips required only his briefs.

One of the guards walked into the room as the boy was bending down to recover his underwear. He gasped a little, it was the large one, the one that had cruel eyes. That was the guard on his first night. When he thought he was going to be a waiter at a cafe. He remembered how the man went through the motions, asking him if he could speak other languages, if he had family in the city, what education he had. Then Vlad walked in, they spoke quickly, ignoring the boy. The large man made it clear he wanted to put the boy into the dock house to work there. At first the boy thought he would move boxes, which didn’t sound as nice as being a waiter, but the promise of work was good.

Vlad scoffed, said a boy like him would be dead in a week. He’d be the house favorite and after the first night he wouldn’t be able to service anyone. The boy jumped out of his seat, said he no intention of being a whore. He wanted honest work. The larger man actually looked sorry for a second, no less than a second. Then he sighed and told the boy he wasn’t in charge.

The boy turned to leave but saw the men at the door, then he felt Vlad’s hands on his shoulder. He turned, Vlad had dark grey hair, deep blue eyes with specks of violet in them. His skin would have been a beautiful silken white but drink and drugs had begun to take their toll, he looked flabby and callow.

Vlad grabbed the boy’s chin with a rough hand. He twisted his head and inspected him. “I’ll take him, bleach his hair and have him up in my room in a hour.”

After that night his life became one of pretending to be this man’s brother, a boy named Viktor, sometimes Vitya, sometimes little ghost. He found out through gossip and overhearing conversations that he was the fifth Viktor. The other boys that Vlad found, turned into his brother, fucked he got bored with, were killed and dumped. No one bothered to investigate, they were whores after all.

He learned that fighting only made it hurt worse, and turned Vlad on. He wondered at this man who raped boys in the hopes that he could live out these sick fantasies on his real brother once day.

The large man coughed to wake him from his memory. The boy turned and waited to be told his instructions. He knew he had no choices, so he asked no questions.

“I’m to take you to buy clothes today. Although I thought one of the girls would be better suited to this. Take clothing from Vlad’s closet to wear.” He pointed as if the boy hadn’t memorized the layout of his prison.

The boy nodded and took out a pair of pants and a shirt, both far too large for him, but would do. The pants would stay up with the help of a belt cinched in all the way.

“We will find a hairdresser to take care of your hair while we are out.” The large man fidgeted with his watch watching the boy as he dressed. The boy caught the man’s eyes wandering over his form. He wasn’t the first to want the boss’ toy, but none of them had tried on this model. The boss played rough with his own toys, but refused to share.

The boy finished dressing and approached the man at the door. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to get.” His eyes darted around the room, failing to make contact with those of the man in the doorway.

The large guard grunted, “Search me. The people at the store will do it. You just stand there.” He turned and walked down the hall to the stairway. The large man didn’t look back and the young man assumed he was to follow.

+++

He had wanted to play it cool, pretend that he was completely indifferent what was happening, but that first breath of fresh air had tears pricking his eyes. The young man didn’t really understand how long he had been kept inside that building, that room, until he found himself looking out at the street he hadn’t seen in months. The neighborhood was horrible, dirty, and he wouldn’t want to go outside at night. But now, it was barely noon, and he was going to be escorted by the scariest-looking person he’d ever known.

The black SUV, the standard mode of transportation for anyone in the Bratva, pulled up on the curb and the slender boy hesitated at the front passenger door. _Am I allowed up front?_ Saving him from making the decision the door swung open and the very large man indicated for him to join him.

The car sped off while he was still struggling with the seat belt. His eyes struggled to keep up with the passing images, people walking, shops open for business, waiters reporting for their first shifts, and even a fight. The ride was over sooner than he’d hoped and the car pulled into a spot in front of a store whose display was intimidating. The young man felt more like a boy than he had since he left home, but he wasn’t allowed much time. The large, terrifying man opened the door and jerked his thumb at the door.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” He glared impatiently.

The young man stepped out. He took a step towards the black painted wooden door, but felt his resolve leave him. “Here?”

The large man was behind him in a minute, he looked like he wanted to say something but bit back the harsh criticism. Something in his eyes soften when he really looked at the boy, “Yeah, you’ll be fine. Just let me do the talking, and the people in there will know what to do. This is where he shops.”

A silvery head bobbed in acquiescence. They entered the shop and the eyes of the clerks immediately fell on his tiny frame. He knew wasn’t as tall as the real Vitya, he was much shorter than Vlad, and would therefore be shorter than Viktor. But he also much skinnier than he should be. Even when Vlad let him eat he had no taste for it.

An officious looking approached them, the smug was just crawling off this guy and the young man felt himself shrinking into his ill-fitting shoes. “Well, what can we do for you gentlemen?”

The boy looked to the scary man who was toying with his phone. “Vlad Nikiforov wants him outfitted for a trip to America.”

That seemed to carry more than a little weight. The snide look was replaced with a pallid expression, the color drained from his face. He cleared his voice, “Of course, you’ll just come this way. Uhm, are there any special instructions?”

The boy didn’t like how the term _special instruction_ rolled on that man’s tongue. The large man behind him looked up from his phone, noticing the silence. “What? No. Just make him look nice.”

“Of course, yes.” He seemed more scared, but then turned to the boy. “If you’ll just step this way.” He grabbed the skinny arm, pausing for a beat when he noticed how boney and stringy the arm felt.

The appointment went by quickly. No one bothered to ask the boy what he liked, what colors he preferred, what materials felt good. Which was good, considering the boy didn’t really know. He was horrified with the glimpse he caught of his body in the mirror. The rib cage was fully visible all the way back to his spine, which popped out of his back like razors. His arms and legs looked like sticks with odd knobs protruding out. The clerks tried their best to not look, but he could feel their eyes raking over his form, pausing at the bruises, some fresh some fading.

Soon he was wearing a well made suit that fit him as closely as it could. The suit was a dark grey wool, the slacks were a modern fit, accentuating the slimness of his legs, and making them look like a compliment and not insult. The shirt was a deep maroon check with a matte maroon tie. There were two additional suits and plenty of shirts. He had even been given two pairs of dark jeans and an assortment of very soft t-shirts.

He stepped out into the gallery, the scary man had finished playing with his phone and was seated, waiting. The boy could feel the eyes inspect him, but this time there was something fond in the look. The large man rose, he took in the younger boy for the first time.

“Well?” The boy fidgeted with his hair, training his on the carpet at his feet.

“You look great,” he said. There was nothing of Vlad in that statement. Nothing of an expectation, just a simple compliment. He broke the moment quickly, turning to the clerk, “You’ll bill this?”

“Yes, of course. Please thank Mr. Nikiforov for us…” But the large man had held out a hand for the younger boy. The packages of other clothing had been moved to the car already and they simply left the man babbling to himself in the expensive elegance of his store.

Inside the car the man chuckled at the memory of the clerk’s face when he said Vlad’s name. How Vlad had become someone of importance was a fucking miracle. He was good at numbers, and a good manager, but there was nothing about him that spoke of leadership, of strength and power. He was a weasel, just like his old man before him. This little boy sitting next to him was proof of it.

“You have a hair appointment next. Then we can get lunch, if you are hungry.” The boys’ eyes flew up to his face and he saw the first smile there since… well, ever.

+++

The hairdressers had been a great deal kinder right away. The women fussed over how skinny he was and were clearly impressed by the clothing. But the one in charge of color warned him that there would be “no more home jobs, okay? This hair can’t take that kind of a beating!”

The larger man winced at those words. The hair isn’t what takes the real beating. It’s not even that little body that takes the true abuse. It’s his little soul.

The boy rose out of that woman’s chair like an angel. The hair glowed white and looked soft to the touch. He gladly accepted the bag of products that the stylist insisted were essential for the maintenance of this look. The larger man smiled at the boy as he preened under the affectionate touches of the women. He almost laughed when they asked permission for a manicure, but pretended to be begrudging in his acquiescence.

They were back in the car when he noticed the boy begin to deflate. The day of make believe was coming to an end, and he would have to return him to his cage and the horrors that awaited him there.

“We still have time to get something to eat.”

The boy chewed his lip, “I don’t know.”

“Vlad will be out until tonight. Anything you want.”

The boy snuck a sheepish look at him, as if to say _calling your bluff_. He huffed and blurted out, “Pizza?”

The scary man’s face softened into something almost handsome. “Sure.”

The boy began to struggle with his seatbelt again, this time the scary hands guided the latch into position, securing the slender boy into his seat. “I’m Paul, by the way.”

“Peter,” the boy said, the faint traces of a smile showing on his pale face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's Post: Viktor and Yuuri have a good talk and go antiquing.
> 
> Saturday Post: I go back to One Big Happy Family and update on the Japan trip. WOW, I have been remiss in that one. Yikes.
> 
> Sunday's Post: JJ Comes to Town!


	20. Something Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri make up while antiquing at a local flea market... until Yuuri's ex shows up and triggers Viktor. Things are on the horizon for both the better and worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big big thank you to Mags and Den who helped late last night as the ending needed to be reworked! Please check out their fics!

Viktor turned his lithe body under the spray from the shower head. He could feel the muscle tension from the vigorous run slowly working its way out of his body. The mental tension was a different matter. It had a hold on his mind, but Chris’ words, his silent patient listening, helped Viktor to control it better. Now he just needed to be able to face Yuuri.

_Yuuri…_

Long pale fingers raked through the silvery hair. _It’s getting longer_. He reached for the expensive shampoo he had grown to like. It smelt subtly of oranges and felt like a light cream. He rubbed it in his hands then lathered into his hair, feeling the silver locks move like silk in his hands. This slow, methodical ritual always helped to calm him. The water pouring across his chest, the slow wide circled rubbing into his scalp, and the warmth of the room, all these elements worked out the knots in his muscles and the worries from his mind.

He finished with a generous helping of conditioner, which he knew would leave his hair soft and feathery. As he ran the plush towel over his legs he couldn’t help but notice the change in his body. He was growing stronger, muscles that were stringy were hardening under skin that, while still pale, was no longer sallow looking. He finished with moisturizer, running his hands over his arms, across his chest, down his legs, all trying to avoid imagining Yuuri’s hands following his. Yuuri’s soft hands, underneath his own, caressing his skin. Viktor closed his eyes, behind him he could almost feel Yuuri’s body, shorter but sturdier, behind him, closing him in an embrace. The soft breath falling on his neck, followed by feather-light kisses trailed down his back. Viktor’s breath hitched as the fantasy started becoming too real to his body. He could feel a blush starting in his face and trailing down his neck to his chest. A timid hand itched to reach out and take himself, but he forced his eyes open. Breathing deeply he ran the tap to cold and splashed water vigorously to his face.

In his room Douglas watched the tree still standing tall and strong where it had grown last night. The leaves seemed to be hanging onto the branches with more determination. If he could just keep Viktor out of this room until it blew away in the storm that looked like it was coming from across the bay.

Viktor came in, wrapped in only a towel. He began pulling out clothing for the day and smiled at the bunny. Douglas could feel a difference in the man. He threw himself onto the bed and clutched the bunny to his chest. Heaving a sigh the man inhaled in the scent of the bunny and chuckled. Viktor rolled onto his back and held the bunny over him.

“I’m going to be better.” Viktor smiled, “I talked about what happened with Chris. Well, the parts I can remember. What I think happened.”

_You told someone? They stood by you?_

“And I think they will all still like me.”

_They love you. You’re perfect._

Douglas couldn’t see, but behind him the tree turned an ashen grey. It shuddered, a few of the leaves falling off but turning to dust as they detached from the tree. In its rage the tree let out a high-pitched screech, a howl coming from deep within the roots.

Viktor shot up in bed. He looked around the room. _What the hell was that?_ His eyes searched the room. It sounded like a wounded animal, no… it sounded more angry than hollow. His eyes looked out at the sea, it was a little grey to the left. _A storm, I must have heard the wind._

He shrugged and rose. Today held promise for him. He wanted to meet it as soon as possible.

+++

“Yuuri, I want to talk with you.” Chris had come downstairs after a quick shower.

Yuuri groaned, “Chris, trust me you can’t make me feel worse than I already do.”

Chris put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “This isn’t about making you feel worse. Beside, I leave the muscle work to knuckles over there.” He indicated to Phichit who blew a dramatic kiss and then inspected the gorgeous engagement ring with a self-satisfied smile.

Yuuri turned, “Is he okay? At least tell me that.”

Chris bit his lip, “He’s not really that upset about last night. He was more upset about hitting you than in you attacking him. He didn’t even see it that way.” Chris saw the pained look in the other man’s eyes. The news that Viktor blamed himself didn’t make Yuuri feel better, in fact he felt worse that Viktor was carrying guilt for something he hadn’t be responsible for. “There’s trauma in his past, you should know about it. He didn’t tell me not to tell you about it, but at the same time, he didn’t authorize me to say anything. So I want you to talk to him about it.”

Yuuri’s eye widened. He couldn’t imagine anyone hurting Viktor. _That is the sweetest person on the planet. What sicko could ever lay a hand on him? Oh wait, I did._

“And I want you to talk to your therapist about your drinking.” Chris leveled a stare at Yuuri, watching the flush spread across his face and down his neck.

“I know I cut loose sometimes,” Yuuri tried to equivocate.

Phichit came up next to him. “It’s more than that, and you know it.”

Yuuri closed his eyes. “It’s just… I’m not… Look at me.” Yuuri looked between Chris and Phichit. “I’m nothing. I have nothing to offer someone. I’m a pudgy broke history teacher that lives with his parents who’s closing the gap on 30.”

Chris couldn’t keep the laughter back, even the pathetic little pout on Yuuri’s face couldn’t tempt him to empathy. “Oh Yuuri. I’m never going to stop loving you.” He cracked up.

Phichit was nicer, albeit just as incredulous, “Yuuri, you’ve never been confident in yourself. I know that. But you have a lot to offer. You’re generous, loving, and kind. And most important, you’re what that man wants.” Phichit took Yuuri’s slumping shoulders in his hands, forcing Yuuri to reach his eyes. “So if that man wants you, then you have to trust that.”

Yuuri breathed deeply but slowly came around to Phichit’s words. Chris pulled him into a hug, “You are so much more than you give yourself credit for being.” He pulled back to see a much improved Yuuri. “No more drinking until you’ve gotten that sorted out. And if that just means no more drinking forever, than that’s what it means. Okay?”

Yuuri nodded. He didn’t really enjoy drinking, it was a means to an end. His anxiety would spike and he would use it as a hole to hide in. A mask to wear. Unfortunately that mask was more hideous than he had ever thought, and he would happily throw it away if it scared Viktor.

“Now go clean up. We’re going to hit the flea market today,” Phichit ordered.

Yuuri hopped up into the shower, running through his ministrations quickly. He came downstairs to see soft silvery hair glowing in the mid-morning light. Viktor blushes and ducked his eyes away from Yuuri as he entered the open room. Chris broke the tension with the announcement of plans for the day.

“There’s this terrific flea market, it’s enormous and a lot of fun. We can spend the day roaming the stalls and get a light lunch there. They keep a barbeque pit going all day.”

Viktor nodded quickly.

+++

The flea market really couldn’t be described. The parking lot alone was immense and filled up quickly with shoppers, vendors, and dealers. There were the typical tables with toys from the 80s, ancient video games, and endless Magic the Gathering offerings. However there was more. Vintage clothing, antique jewelry, pieces of remade furniture. Farmers and bakers had their wares out for sale as well. Phichit immediately drifted to the fresh fruits and vegetables, picking over and making offers for the groceries he would use for their dinners. Viktor laughed at the antics of the little man wheeling and dealing. Haggling over a potato… something that reminded him of his mother.

“Viktor, try this,” Chris called him over. “It’s zucchini bread.”

Viktor wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think I’ll like it.”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Give it a try, please.”

Viktor took a piece of the bread offered him, he inspected it skeptically. _I don’t like weird vegetables._ He took a sniff, it didn’t smell funny. He watched Chris eat his bite happily. Tempting fate, he tried it; it tasted like… _autumn, spices and warmth._ Viktor’s smile spread across his face as he quickly polished off the bread. “It’s so yummy!”

Chris laughed. Next to him Yuuri blushed. The two hadn’t been given a chance to be alone, and Yuuri hadn’t talked to him yet.

Chris watched as Phichit got really into it with a vender who wasn’t backing down on pricing. “Excuse me, I have to go wrangle him in before the cops are called.”

Viktor watched as Chris walked over and began to calm his fiance down. The little man just liked a bargain. He turned to his side, Yuuri was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Viktor chewed his lip trying to think of anything to say.

“I thought zucchinis were gross.” _Not that._

Yuuri looked up, brown eyes catching blue. “Your mom didn’t really push vegetables on you much, huh?”

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. “No, Mama never really bothered me about food.” _She knew that food was a problem for me._

Yuuri indicated behind him, “There’s some really nice antique furniture here, too.”

Viktor glanced back at Chris and Phichit, busily picking over fruits. “Would they mind?”

Yuuri shrugged, “They can catch up.” Then his eyes widened before dropping his chin. Studying the ground, he added uncertainly, “Oh I mean, you don’t have to...If you’d rather not...I mean, be with me…I understand…”

“No. Not that. You can...We can…I’d like to go look at the furniture.” Viktor finally stammered out.

Yuuri smiled. They wandered over to the section. There was a lot of junk, rotted furniture that would be better served as kindling, but there were also some truly beautiful pieces. Hand-carved headboards for beds. Yuuri eyed a baker’s rack. It was clearly an older piece that had been purchased and refurbished. The brass, including hinges, had been replaced. It looked like the glass was new as well. The wood was a beautiful piece of hickory. He leaned in and took a whiff, _definitely hickory._

Next to him Viktor giggled at the sight. Yuuri eyed him with a smile, he straightened. “It’s hickory. Very good wood for kitchen furniture. It holds up against the heat. And it’s traditional for this part of the country.”

Viktor smiled, _history teacher_. “How can you tell it’s hickory?”

“The discoloration, which isn’t really discoloration but just how the wood grain looks.” He pointed at one of the panels which had wide streaks of darker shades embedded in the almost white wood. “And then smell…” He indicated for Viktor to lean close.

Viktor inhaled, trying to identify the scent coming off the wood. “It’s sweet, but rich. I don’t know what it’s like.”

Yuuri frowned, “Well, most people think it smells like ham. I mean, can’t you smell it?”

Viktor shrugged, “I wouldn’t know.”

Yuuri turned him down the alley, they kept walking. “Viktor I want to apologize…”

 

“No, it’s okay, I…”

“No, Viktor.” Yuuri stopped and turn to him, his earnest eyes holding Victor’s innocent eyes. “I was responsible, and I wasn’t listening to what you wanted or needed. I was being selfish, and I hurt you. I am really sorry about what I did. I can only say that I promise I won’t do it again, and if you give me a chance I’d love to make it up to you.”

Viktor’s smile spread over his face almost as far as his blush. “I’d like that,” he said in a small voice, his eyes locking themselves on his feet.

Yuuri moved to recapture those eyes, “Maybe dinner tonight? Just the two of us?”

Viktor nodded then he paused and frowned.

Yuuri was quick to see the change, “What is it? Anything you need tell me.”

Viktor put out his slender hand, “Can we go back to holding hands?”

Yuuri’s smile matched Viktor’s at that moment. He took the offered hand instantly. They continued their walk down the aisle.

+++

Chris and Phichit caught up a half hour later. Phichit had groceries enough for the meals he wanted to treat his friends to for that week, and at the prices he wanted.

Viktor had stopped in front of a collection of furniture and was looking at a [desk](http://images.antiquesatlas.com/dealer-stock-images/debdenantiques/Oak_Clerks_Desk_With_Stool_as075a1920b.jpg). It was a simple affair, looking more like something a Dickensian school boy would be chained to. It came with a stool upholstered in a truly horrific pattern. The desk was the ugly step-sister at the ball, surrounded by superior pieces, but something about the desk and chair set entranced the man.

“Viktor, if you are interested in clark desks we can find you a nicer one.” Yuuri tugged on the hand to lead him away, but Viktor’s heels had dug in.

“No, I want this one.” His voice came out firm, not harsh, but resolute.

Yuuri looked at the desk again. That chair would have to be redone, the wood had knicks marking it all over. The quill reservoir was chipped and warped from abuse. He opened the desk and, just as expected, found stains and graffiti from living in a house with children. This desk would cost more in repairs than in purchase.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri looked at Viktor’s face, it was a little paler and Viktor’s eyes were locked in a manner that concerned the other man. _What are you looking at?_

“Yes. This one,” Viktor said, without breaking eye contact with the object. _There’s something about this desk. An old man sitting, slumped over the desk, feet hooked on the legs of the stool. The smell of pipe tobacco, a peat stove, tea steeping. Large hands picking him up and having him face the desk. Learning to read…_ “Excuse me, how much for this desk?” Viktor dropped Yuuri’s hand and made his way to the woman working this section.

“Huh, oh.. Uhm $100.” She eyes Viktor’s clothing, his shoes, and hair cut.

Yuuri saw the greedy woman’s eyes move over the man’s form. She was pricing him not the desk. He put his hand on Viktor’s arm before he could reach for his wallet.

“That desk’s worth $50 at best. We’ll be back.” He tugged Viktor away, then whispered. “She’s over-charging you. She had no luck all day and is taking it out on you.”

Viktor started to argue, but Yuuri offered a compromise. “Let’s get lunch, then come back for it. She’ll have a better offer then.”

Viktor looked from the desk to Yuuri. He nodded.

+++

Lunch was a light fare. Yuuri disappeared for a few minutes while they ordered, but returned quickly to grab a seat next to Viktor on the log bench. Viktor opted for a veggie wrap, but Phichit insisted on ribs, making a sticky mess of himself and kissing Chris as often as possible, rubbing greasy and sauce generously over his fiance’s face. They attracted the attention of other couples who laughed at the show. And that’s when everything turned to shit… _Hiroshit._

“Yuuri? Yuuri Katsuki?” The group turned…

Oh god. _No, please don’t do this._ Yuuri didn’t need to turn around. He remained frozen in position. That voice. That silky, flirty voice.

“Oh my gosh, Yuuri! I’m so glad to see you.” Hiroshi weaseled his way up to Yuuri, deftly ignoring the daggers stared at him from Phichit and Chris.

Viktor sat silently looking from the members of the group to this new man, whom he didn’t know, but he knew he didn’t like.

“I’m so torn up with how we left things.” Hiroshi sat himself down, wedging himself between Yuuri and Viktor, pushing the slender man to the side.

Yuuri finally grew brave enough to face his ex. _Ugh, you look good. You would, you freaking weasel_. “Hiroshi, I don’t think…”

“No, you’re so right.” Hiroshi ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair, causing the man to shudder. He turned and noticed Viktor sitting close, “Uhm, can you give us a little room?”

“Oh bitch did not…” Phichit made to rise but Chris kept him seated.

“Hiroshi, I think you should leave,” Chris warned.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes, but then locked a seductive stared at Yuuri. He rested a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, reaching a finger up to tickle his ear. “Your snobby friends aren’t being very nice. But we should go somewhere and talk.”

“We have nothing to say to each other,” Yuuri said, trying to shake the intruder off him.

Hiroshi wasn’t giving up that easily. He stood, knocking into Viktor a little to the side as he did. Viktor stood, backing away. Chris and Phichit rose as well. Hiroshi looked around with a self-satisfied smirk to the crew, then leveled a heavy-lidded look at Yuuri. He held out a hand to help him up.

Yuuri looked at the hand, and rose, careful to avoid contact.

Hiroshi smiled that knowing smile, it used to make Yuuri so hot. _Uh, I’m gonna puke_. He looked at the pouty lips and saw that Hiroshi just carried his weight in his face. The eyes were glazy and recognized the telltale signs of a high.

“Yuuri? Uhm, who’s this?” Viktor asked in small voice from behind Hiroshi.

Hiroshi scoffed, speaking to Viktor through his back he retorted, “Get lost, you’re not his type. He doesn’t go for ghosts.”

Viktor caught Hiroshi’s chin in his hand. The fingers clamped down on the jaw, squeezing the rubbery flesh in his grip. He stood to his full height, then leaned in to drop his face directly into Hiroshi’s space. Lowering his voice an octave he glowered and uttered, “вы носите слишком много дешевого одеколона.”

Hiroshi’s eyes widened and he remained frozen in his spot. Viktor released the weak man’s jaw with a snap, spinning his head in an off-canter direction which knocked Hiroshi off center. The man picked himself up and made a quick apology, walking away. An occasional back glance to Viktor, who kept his eyes locked on the form, disappearing into the crowd.

Yuuri, who was still too stunned to do anything other than look at Viktor, was the only one to really see the struggle in the man’s face as the rage slowly turned into fear. Phichit was the first to break the silence, elbowing Yuuri he said “Okay, that was bad ass! Seriously that was bad ass! Chris, you’ve lost me. I’m Viktor’s now.”

Chris laughed and hugged his fiance close to his chest, “You’re stuck with me. But really, Viktor, what did you say?”

Viktor felt his body still clenched around that word. _I’m not your fucking ghost_. He steadied his breath and willed himself to force a smile on his face. It didn’t reach his eyes. Artificially he chuckled, “I told him he was wearing too much cheap cologne.”

Chris and Phichit, at first alarmed by Viktor’s tension, assumed it was merely due to the confrontation, both erupting into laughter. Viktor turned to see Yuuri’s face. He was slowly returning to normal. Under his breath he had to ask, “It is over between you both, right? Because I don’t want to do that again.”

Yuuri took Viktor’s hands, “It’s completely over. Viktor, what you did…it was so romantic.”

Viktor smiled sheepishly, his blush creeping across the apples of his cheeks. _Tonight?_

+++

Douglas watched in horror as the ashen dust began to swirl in asymmetric chaos. Particles collided, exploded, created new, twisted forms. The color grew, dripping in a seemingly thick, and undoubtedly toxic, black. The dust, now a flying mud, sprung back into the twisted, tortured tree, which sprouted new leaves, razor edges glinting under the light bouncing off the ocean. Large knots, carved into the bark by its evil nature, resembled eyes--rich with oozing sap.

The little bunny cowered, this was no nightmare. This was the truth, climbing its way to the surface. It was a memory that the mother had helped to suppress. It was the touch of hands, the lash of a belt, all biting into his soft flesh. It was words, cruel and hard thrown at a child who couldn’t yet understand what had happened to him. What he had been forced to do, to swallow.

It was a truth that came with screams and shame. It came with the need to empty an already hollowed body. It came with scars, and tears. It was a truth, and the truth is a horrible thing.

_Live the lie and be safe. The truth can’t offer you anything but pain._

_Bunnies can’t fight against truth._

_Hell is a truth learned too late._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday's post - Yuuri takes Viktor out to a beautiful restaurant to impress him... it works. But Viktor is really impressed with Yuuri's self-control and his attentive concern for Viktor.
> 
> I will post on One Big Happy Family this weekend - PROMISE!


	21. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has two very nice surprises for Viktor who wants to go further than is advisable. Fortunately, Yuuri is clear headed and can put on the brakes as needed. He and Viktor spend the evening star-gazing. Unfortunately, Hiroshi's taunt triggered that tree back to life and Viktor will have the worst of nightmares, fully remembering what his brother did, and allowed to happen, to him as a child. Of course Yuuri, Phichit, and Chris stand by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Den and Mags! My amazing editors and beta-readers help this story keep shape and look snazzy! Thank you to the readers and people who leave comments I really love the interaction this site allows. But an enormous "thank you " goes to BearSquared51 who encouraged me to return to my original fic on this sight, "One Big Happy Family" which is a Dark Viktor fic set in the A/B/O dynamic. I have to end that quickly as I can't write a Dark Viktor after creating this lovely little ball of fluff!

The day hadn’t been ruined by the appearance of Hiroshi, but the group did decide it was best to leave. Yuuri looked a little shaken, and Viktor’s outburst, albeit hilarious, left the lanky man a little rattled.

Chris turned the car down the narrow road to their beach rental. Viktor and Yuuri had taken the backseat, and Yuuri used the semi-intimacy to take Viktor’s hand in his own, laying it on his thigh. They spent the drive in comfortable silence, listening to the soft music from the radio. Viktor wanted to talk to Yuuri, but he could see the man struggling. Yuuri’s face was a battlefield of emotions and thoughts. He would grimace, and Viktor would feel a squeeze of his hand; Yuuri would force a smile, and Viktor would feel fingers stroking the back of his hand. Viktor had chewed his bottom lip practically raw, and turned his face out the window in an attempt to distract himself.

As they approached the house a truck was pulling out of their driveway. Chris hummed in curiosity and Viktor could feel Yuuri’s pulse jump as his hand grabbed Viktor’s, holding onto with determination.

_Yuuri, if I can fight off your nightmares, I will._

But a glimpse at Yuuri’s face revealed joy. His honey hued eyes looked at Viktor, then focused on something beyond him, outside the car. Viktor turned his head to follow Yuuri’s gaze. Standing in front of their door was the desk that Viktor had wanted.

Viktor’s head snapped back to look at Yuuri smiling at him. “You got it?”

“Yeah, I snuck off and got it. I had them deliver it…” Yuuri had more to say. He wanted to say this was a small token to start making up for his behaviour. He wanted to say that anything that Viktor valued was important and he would help him restore the desk. He wanted to say a lot of things, but he couldn’t because Viktor’s lips were on his mouth stopping his words in an instant.

Viktor threw himself into Yuuri’s space. The seat belt caught, preventing him from going as far as he’d like. The kiss firmly planted, his arms itched to be around Yuuri, but he was held in place. Wrestling free of the belt he slid across the seat, crushing Yuuri against the door and quickly winding his arms around the man. Yuuri was caught up in the moment, feeling the press of the beautiful man against his chest, the light weight of his arms on his shoulders and back, the warmth from his mouth. He laid back in the seat, sliding his legs out to allow Viktor to lay on top of him. Yuuri’s hand caught the back of Viktor’s head and gently encourage the man to deepen the kiss.

“Uhm guys?” Phichit fake coughed in the front seat.

Viktor’s eyes shot open and saw his look of shock mirrored perfectly in Yuuri’s face. They slowly rose to sit upright, avoiding looking at the two sets of eyes trained on them in the rearview mirror. Chris had parked and waited to see if they would reign themselves in. When that failed, Phichit came to the rescue.

“Let’s move this into the house,” Chris exited the car, trying not to glance in Yuuri’s direction.

Yuuri aided Chris moving the desk into the living room. They stored it in a corner, it would easily fit into the back of Yuuri’s car for the trip back to Westchester.

“Viktor, walk with me, talk with me.” Phichit pulled him to the side of the house, which lead to the backyard and beach access.

Viktor and Phichit abandoned their shoes at the back porch and strolled down to the beach. It was a warm day, people were enjoying the sun and surf, children ran up and down the shoreline.

“So…” Phichit was, for the first time in his fabulous life, at a loss for words. How does one start a conversation about going too far too fast with a grown man. And did he want to?

“Uhm… I know that was a little… I just, I was pretty overwhelmed and… I’m sorry.” Viktor stammered, he blushed under Phichit’s scrutiny.

“No, you don’t need to apologize. I just want to make sure you aren’t going further and faster than you’re comfortable with.” Phichit entwined his arm in Viktor’s. They walked a little further, past a jetty… that jetty as Viktor remembered.

“I just want to be normal.”

Phichit stopped, “Okay, first, normal’s boring, don’t aim for that. If you want to feel confident and be comfortable then that’s something you have to define for yourself. If you want Yuuri, and trust me he wants you back,” he snuck a peak at Viktor to see the tell tale sign of desire dust across his cheeks, “then you two need to talk before you act.”

Viktor nodded. What Phichit said made sense, but it was hard to stop and think in the moment. He had never felt so attracted to another person. Mark was nice, but Viktor never wanted him the way he wanted Yuuri. Viktor’s body never really responded to anyone before. In fact, Viktor’s body tended to shut down.

“And Viktor, you don’t have to say anything, but I’m worried you might have something in your past that makes you speed up when you should slow down.” He stopped to look at Viktor. His words made an impact. Phichit could see Viktor struggling.

Viktor knew that Phichit was right. There was something, strange smells and tastes that would cause panic. Words that he couldn’t hear, emotions that he pushed down and ignored. But why… _Something with my brother, food, eating…_

“Let’s head back?” Phichit suggested. They turned and walked back into the house, met by Yuuri and Chris sharing a laugh.

“Have a good time,” he said to Yuuri, then approached Phichit. He took the Thai man’s hand and led him to the back of the room whispering softly that they would have the house to themselves for this evening and earning a playful giggle in return.

“I would still like to take you out, if you’re still up to it. I know today has been a little up and down,” Yuuri offered.

Viktor smiled widely, “Yes, I’d really like that.” He moved closer to Yuuri to take his hand, “Should I change?”

Yuuri looked into the blue eyes, “Yes, it’s a nice place. You’ll look gorgeous in anything, but I have to put on a tie and jacket.”

Viktor giggled, “I’ll go change.”

+++

Viktor walked into the [Captain Linnell House](http://www.linnell.com/), taking in the beautiful large [dining room’s](http://www.linnell.com/photos#&gid=null&pid=56) white painted walls and high ceiling with wood panel inlays. The white gauze draped elegantly across the ceiling, woven with fairy lights, made Viktor’s eyes dance about the room.

After they were seated, Viktor leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially, “It’s like the Turret room.”

Yuuri, feeling lighter than he had in months, leaned in, “I know, I ripped the idea off from them.”

Viktor covered his mouth to stifle the laugh the bubbled up. Yuuri snatch the hand and moved it away from the beautiful mouth. “Your smile is beautiful, and your laugh is like the running water of a brook, don’t cover either.”

Viktor blushed and sat back, studying the tablecloth. He had chosen well for the evening. Yuuri knocked on his door at seven that evening, dressed in [navy suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f1/9a/f9/f19af9a0d698f44cb071e032d93873be--nice-suits-men-in-suits.jpg), pressed and cleanly lined. It was a classic cut, double breasted, and had a simple fold for the pocket square. Viktor nearly fell over at the view of Yuuri dressed so well, and just for him. He was tempted to say he reminded him of Daniel Craig's _James Bond_ , the only true bad-ass Bond, but his words failed him.

Yuuri on the other hand was treated to a vision of Viktor when he opened the door to his room, still working on his tie. Viktor was wearing a [modern cut black suit](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f0/09/4c/f0094ca95f968d8a5816a2d7c61c34f2--movement-photography-lean-on-me.jpg) with a simple black tie over a white shirt. It wasn’t very visually interesting but the cut complimented his slender frame, giving a hint of shape to his legs by hugging the thighs and seat.

“Oh, I like what you did with your pocket square.” Viktor looked to his own, a havoc of folds that he tried to recreate from a youtube tutorial.

“This one doesn’t demand pressing, so I use it as a default. Here,” he took the material from Viktor’s pocket, “let me.”

Yuuri folded up the swatch quickly then snuck the pocket square back in place, resting his hand on Viktor’s chest, and above his rapidly beating heart, for a moment.

Now they were sitting in the grand dining room, enjoying the cooler air of evening coming in off the bay.

“This is so beautiful.” Viktor said, enchanted with the scenery.

“My parents came to a conference here for hosts when I was a kid. Mari and I loved it.” He squeezed Viktor’s hand across the table. Watching as Viktor’s gaze danced about the room, never settling too long in one place.

They put in their drink orders and food soon followed. Viktor couldn’t help but utter “Vikusno!” as the first bite. Earning smiles and light laughter from the neighboring tables. He ducked his head at the outburst only to see Yuuri smiling broadly at him.

As the waiter came with their bill Viktor tried to pay but was deflected. “It’s the least I can do, Viktor. I behaved horribly, and I’m so sorry.”

Viktor turned his head to the side, “It’s okay, you didn’t have to do all this as an apology.”

Yuuri pick up on the note of disappointment in Viktor’s voice. He realized quickly that by phrasing it this way, Viktor didn’t know how special he was. “It’s more than that. I’m not using tonight to say sorry because that would be entirely selfish.”

Viktor looked up, confused but interested.

“I’m giving this to myself just as much as I’m giving it to you. It’s an excuse to spend time with you, to see you smile, and hear your laugh.” He watched as Viktor’s face lit up with happiness. “I get to be with you, that’s a present to myself.”

Viktor inhaled, Yuuri could see the younger man battling with his anticipation. Viktor’s hand grew very warm in Yuuri’s and he could see the sign of desire as his neck flushed.

_We should be going._

Yuuri inhaled as he felt Viktor’s foot move to cradle the back of his leg, running up half the calf, then caressing its way back down in a slow movement.

_Yes, we should definitely be going. Now._

He paid the bill and led Viktor out of the restaurant to his car. They agreed the night was too fine to return home so early. It was only ten. They drove following the [ocean’s coast](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/27/03/cc/2703cc29c964cdde894ca598055c6635--beautiful-moon-beautiful-places.jpg) until Yuuri found a spot he could park and allow them a few moments to relax.

The sat in the car listening to the classical channel for a few moments, until Yuuri could read in Viktor’s face his need for touch.

“Would you like to sit in the back? There’s more room,” he offered.

Viktor gave a breathless nod, and both men moved to the back seat. It was slower than last time, meeting each other. They melded into one another, wrapping up in each other’s embrace and melting into their open mouths. Yuuri leaned back, encouraging Viktor to lay on top of him and set the pace. Viktor’s body was gentle and light on his chest. His long legs wanted to wrap around Yuuri’s. The kisses deepened as Viktor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth and grabbed at his shoulders, pressing himself closer into the man.

Yuuri shifted Viktor into his lap and moved to sit up. With Viktor straddling his lap, Yuuri was able to give the younger man what he wanted. Viktor kicked off his shoes and ran stockinged feet around Yuuri’s waist.

“Yuuri…” Viktor gave a needy moan as he licked into Yuuri’s mouth and ran his palms over his clothed chest.

“Vitya, oh god, you’re so beautiful.” Yuuri’s hand ran up into Viktor’s hair pulling him down against his mouth. The other hand supported Viktor’s back, pressing them closer together.

Yuuri was trying, desperately trying, to keep control. He didn’t want to go too far this night. When he had offered the back seat he had hoped for star gazing and innocent kissing. What he got was heated passion from this man who seemed frantic to claw his way into him.

_Oh god, you’re so hot._ Yuuri kissed up Viktor’s cheekbone, to his temple, then latched his mouth on the man’s earlobe, earning the most delicious noise he had ever heard. Viktor was mewling in his lap.

Viktor tightened his thighs, bringing himself in closer. Yuuri could feel the man, erect and straining against the elegant pants. He knew he was eager as well. Viktor could feel it, in a quick motion he rubbed against Yuuri. The thrill ran through Viktor’s entire body, causing a shudder to run through his slender form. He thrust his head back and gasped, eyes shooting open.

Yuuri watched the man settle his gaze back down on his own eyes. Something in Viktor had definitely changed, he was needy and possessive at that moment. The look in his eyes was pure lust. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to take him, run hand-in-hand to the edge of ecstasy and then topple over. He wanted to watch this man fall apart, a sobbing, panting mess of passion. But a stronger voice screamed out to stop.

There was something dark about this. Viktor wanted this for all the wrong reasons, and Yuuri knew it.

“Vitya, wait. Let’s slow down.” Yuuri reached up to caress Viktor’s face, to bring him back to the here and now.

Viktor’s eyes glistened with tears of frustration. His breathing was ragged but he stopped, resting his head against Yuuri’s forehead.

“I want to do this, more, everything, with you.” Yuuri ran his hands up and down Viktor’s back, hoping to calm the man. “But I want you to be in a better place.”

Viktor’s huffed and shut his eyes.

Yuuri kissed the side of his mouth. “Something is upsetting you. Something is haunting you. I want you to be free of it, just like I have to be free of Hiroshi before we can move forward.”

Viktor whimpered softly, Yuuri felt a tear fall between their faces. He moved his lips to catch the path it left behind.

“Please, Vitya. You don’t have to tell me anything, but I can tell there’s something. Some horrible thing in your past that haunts your steps.” He could feel the man shift slightly in his lap, the breathing had leveled out.

“Sometimes I don’t remember anything. And sometimes…I just don’t know…It’s all jumbled in here,” he put a finger to his temple. “You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, at least he got him started. “No, Vitya, sweetheart. That’s common with trauma.”

Viktor nodded, moving his head against Yuuri’s. “Do we have to go back right away?”

Yuuri chuckled, “No. Let’s sit on the hood and look at stars?”

Viktor rocked back, and smiled into the brown eyes. “I’d like that.”

They lay on the bonnet until well after the morning, watching stars glow into existence with two or three chasing their way across the sky to burn out.

“It makes me sad to see them die.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, rubbing a thumb over the back.

“What does, sweetheart?” Yuuri turned his head to see the silver haired man staring up into the night’s sky.

“The falling stars. It’s sad to think of them dead. Floating around out there without a home. All alone.”

_Is that what has you so scared? Are you afraid of being left again?_

“Some of them fall to Earth. So in a way they are home. And they might not be in the sky, shining, but they are here now. And they can look up and see what they once were.” Yuuri brought Viktor’s hand to his lips and kissed the fingers.

Beside him Viktor laughed at the tickle of Yuuri’s lips on his hand. “I don’t want to run any more.”

Yuuri stirred a little, shifting to his side he could better see Viktor. The face was struggling with what he wanted to say. Yuuri waited patiently for Viktor to start again.

“I might not be a legal citizen.” He eyes were wide with fear. _Please don’t leave me. Please don’t make me run._

Yuuri pulled him closer, catching those bright blue eyes, clouded with fear, “Vitya, your mother brought you here as a child. You have lead a good life, you’re educated, and you now educate others. You are the perfect example of how we need to help people get on a path to citizenship, not frighten them away.” He put his hands on the side of Viktor’s face as the tears fell, darkening his grey lashes to charcoal. “We can handle this together.”

_Together?_

“Together?” Viktor asked, hope sparking his voice to life. _Please, please stay. Please let me stay._

Yuuri pulled himself up, lowering himself onto Viktor’s lips, smiling into the kiss. “Together.”

Viktor’s arms wound around his waist in a fierce hug. They drove home in companionable silence. Both men knew they were in love, neither had the need to speak it. Viktor was sleepy as they turned down the drive to the house, leaning his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and giving a wide yawn.

Yuuri stepped out of the car, indicating for Viktor to stay put. He rounded the car and opened the door, offering a hand to the sluggish man and assisting him into the house and up the stairs. Yuuri touched the knob of Viktor’s room, pulling his hand back quickly as he felt…

_What the hell was that? Static?_

He rubbed his hand against his pant leg and reached for the knob, turning it quickly to push the door open. There was something heavy, uninviting about the room. Viktor made to cross the threshold and the words to invite him to spend the night in his bed died on Yuuri’s lips as he remembered the night before.

_This is ridiculous. He’s fine, and he doesn’t need you to watch over him._

Viktor walked into the room and shivered but didn’t seem to notice. He reached out to snatch up Douglas, cuddling the bunny into his chest. He turned to bid goodnight to Yuuri.

The tree had taken up the entire room. The branches clung to every inch of the walls, sap poured down, staining the edges of the carpet. Leaves clung to the branches ready to drop, to cut and tear Viktor to shreds.

“Thank you for a nice night.” Viktor smiled up at Yuuri.

Yuuri pulled Viktor into him, kissing him gently on the temple. I hope to do this every night from now on. Let this be every night.

Black twisted branches snaked out, reaching over each other, slowly lowering themselves from the ceiling, climbing down the walls. Behind Viktor the lights from the night’s sky were slowly blinked out by black, thick clouds rolling in over the bay.

“I did as well. Thank you.” Yuuri murmured gently. “Get some sleep.” His eyes lowered to Douglas… _Did that rabbit always have that expression? He looks… scared._

The first leaf fell into the bed. Douglas spotted it. The leaf lay right on Viktor’s pillow. Above it a dozen of its brethren hung, waiting to fall.

Yuuri looked up again at Viktor, “Vitya…” _stay in my room, I’ll happily sleep on the floor, just get out of this room._ He laughed at his own foolishness, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Yuuri backed out of the room. The windows revealed nothing but blackness outside, the lights from the bay were gone, the lights from other homes were gone, the light from the horizon… gone. There was nothing. The room grew dimmer as he backed away, the luster from Viktor’s hair dimmed, the bright light of his eyes muted.

Yuuri pulled the door shut behind him, casting one last glance at Douglas.

_DON’T!_

+++

_Hands. Large hands roamed over his body. Then a belt lashed against his back. He screamed in agony. A little boy’s voice screeched out for a brother. A larger boy laughed at him. The taste…it tasted like..._

_I can’t breathe._

_A tongue laved over his face. Fingers tangled themselves in his long hair. The pain of hairs being ripped out, his scalp burning. The choking feeling. The slime erupting into his mouth. His attempt to pull away, to spit it out, met with it being shoved in further._

The leaves fell steadily the moment his silver head hit the pillow. Viktor passed into a horrible sleep, filled with nightmares and memories. He remembered more than he ever thought he had forgotten. His brother, the love they shared, the kindness he was shown. The slow change into a drunk. The first time he came home drunk. Their mother screaming. The chocolates were no longer gifts, but rewards that he had to earn. His brother’s hands on his body. His brother taking his hand, slapping him when he cried out. Guiding his tiny fingers to his mouth, licking the hand until the booze scented drool ran down to his wrist. Vlad taking the wet hand and guiding it into his pants, rubbing his face into Viktor’s hair as he taught the little boy how to please him.

_My little ghost._

Viktor clawed out in his sleep, legs kicking out against the memories. Branches descending onto the mattress, grabbing at legs, arms, wrapping themselves around his limbs, forcing him to still. Forcing him to keep himself asleep, locking in the agony of memory.

Vlad beating him when his friend had done what he didn’t dare. Vlad, promising to do worse. The beating, the horrible words, the sobbing from pain. Mama coming home. Seeing Viktor’s empty eyes, knowing something was wrong. Seeing the lash marks. Knowing what had happened. Not having to ask, just knowing, somehow. Viktor trying to hide from her, burning with shame at the disgusting act.

Mama taking a knife to Vlad’s throat. Ordering him out. Her eyes wild. Choosing child over child. Running away. Always running away. And now, all alone.

The branches wrapped around his throat, ran over his lips. Blood pulsed in his veins and started to slow. His feet and hands began to numb. His throat seared from dryness.

_I can’t breathe. Somebody. Yuuri..._

The final squeeze, the sap running down the branches, covering Viktor’s body. His weight sinking further into the mattress. Drowning under the weight of sap, branches, nightmares, memories, all squeezing the life out of him.

_Yuuri…_

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice called out. It was weak. Barely a whisper, but it escaped. The whisper flew through the air, branches grasping out, trying to swat it like a fly. It squeezed past fat globs of sap, floating out, up into the air. Carried by a merciful breeze. A single crack in the window sill allowed the smallest bit of air into the room, and in that tiny gush of air lived hope.

“Yuuri…” the whisper floated into the hallway, crossing, free of the monster’s reach and falling on Yuuri’s hair.

The little gust, in a dying act, rustled the raven hair. Yuuri’s hand swatted it, dispersing the whisper like a wisp of smoke on the wind. Gone. But it was enough. Yuuri’s eyes blinked open.

_Viktor?_

Feet led him to the door. The knob scared him, his hand paused at the touch. Instead he rapped gently on the door, “Viktor?” No reply. He put his eye to the wood, it was freezing. Yuuri’s eyes widened, inside he heard the gasping, the choking. He threw the door open, saw the man wrestling in his sleep, sheets wrapped around, his face red, lips blue. A scratchy, stuttered intake of breath was all Viktor could manage.

Yuuri flew to the bed, grabbing Viktor by the shoulders he pulled him up. “Vitya. Vitya, find me. I’m right here.”

_Somewhere in the little flat in Russia, amongst the pain and horror. A tiny little boy named Vitya heard a voice calling to him._

_“Vitya, I’m here. I’m right here."_

_The little boy looked around. The flat was dark, there were things moving against the walls. Frightened he crouched down, and covered his eyes._

_"Vitya, come to me.”_

_The little boy shook his head. The things on the wall were moving closer to him. They reached out with slimy arms. He whimpered and shrank down, bringing his knees to his chest to duck his head in._

_“Vitya, I love you. Please find me.”_

_Viktor stood in the flat. No longer a little boy. A grown man. The demon arms disgusted him, but he knew there was life past them. He saw the door, branches on either side. He strode out from the center of the room. Taking the knob of the rotted door the yanked it open, breaking it free of the branches…_

Viktor’s eyes snapped open. “Yuuri.” He threw himself into the man’s arms. Cradling his head in his neck. Without words he stayed there for a long time sobbing. When he finally settled himself he pulled back, looking at Yuuri’s worried face. He could hear noise to his side, Chris and Phichit had woken and joined them.

“I’m so sorry.” Viktor ducked his head down.

“Viktor, it’s okay. But please, let us in.” Phichit sat down on the edge of the bed, offering him his hand.

Viktor took it and smiled. He felt himself pulled into Yuuri’s lap and buried himself in his chest.

Yuuri inhaled, “Vitya, when you were little. Before you left Russia. Did someone hurt you?”

Chris looked out the window, the stars shining in the distance, bright and strong. One fell to Earth. It left its home, but found a new one.

“My brother Vlad,” Viktor started slowly. “I can remember it now. It’s all clear, but that doesn’t make it better.”

“Viktor that’s a good first step. It was something that had to happen for you to move forward.” Chris said, turning and leveling a gaze on the man.

Viktor smiled and nodded at the tall blonde. “He would touch me, and he made me touch him.” Phichit grimaced at the revelation but kept silent. “One day his friend came over. He made me…with my mouth.” Yuuri pulled him in tighter, holding him so close. “When Vlad found out, he beat me. Called me a whore. Said he would treat me like a whore. I knew what he planned to do. But Mama found out. I can’t remember if she killed him. But there was a fight and a knife.”

Viktor felt calm. He was miserable. He was in agony. But he was calm. His body felt protected in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri rose, picking Viktor up in his embrace, cuddling the lanky man to his form. “You’ll sleep in my bed, okay?”

Viktor nodded. He felt sleepy again and knew he could sleep in this man’s embrace. Phichit followed quickly to see them both to bed leaving Chris in the room alone. Chris looked at the bunny.

“You saw it too?” The blonde asked.

_You could see it?_

“My grandmother. She was the best at this. She could read cards, see things, hear voices. Sometimes I get flashes, see things out of the corner of my eyes.” He crossed the room and picked up the stuffed bunny.

As they left the room Douglas watched as the tree faded. It hadn’t done its worst. It had merely done its job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's update:  
> The rest of their vacation goes quickly  
> The group returns home  
> Viktor makes an appointment to see a therapist  
> Yuuri meets a guest at the inn
> 
> Thursday's update:  
> We learn why JJ sucks just so much!
> 
> Sunday's update:  
> Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married!


	22. Home Again, Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing men support Viktor after his confession. Phichit learns a little more about Chris' background. There is a little pre-wedding shopping. Viktor seems calmer and happier now that he is able to remember what happened. Yuuri takes Viktor home after the week is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my editors and beta-readers Den and Mags! Your help is very valuable to me. This chapter would have been much longer but Den pointed out that it really should be two - thank you! So we are diverging from the wedding song motif and will resume Thursday with "Something Borrowed".

Yuuri settled Viktor onto the bed in his room. He looked at the man’s face, it was ashen white and heavy lidded. Viktor looked up through drowsy eyes, watching as Yuuri covered him in the blanket from the foot of the bed.

“Vitya, I’d like to sleep in this room with you, to make sure you have a peaceful night. I can take that chair, over there.” Yuuri indicated the large, soft-stuffed chair in the corner.

Viktor didn’t like that option, he seemed to be struggling with words, but stuck his hand out from the tightly wound blanket. “No, please, I want to feel you next to me.”

Yuuri considered what the man was asking. He did want to lay next to him, to hold him all night. But he wanted to make sure Viktor knew nothing was going to happen.

Viktor must have been having the same worries, “I just want to be held.” He lowered his eyes from Yuuri’s face to their hands, clutching in the tight embrace. Viktor brought Yuuri’s fingers and pressed a soft kiss from his lips. There was nothing enticing about it, a pure and innocent kiss. Viktor rubbed the fingers against his cool cheek. “Please.”

It was the please that did it. Yuuri knew he would never be able to deny this man anything, especially with the way he said please. “Alright, but let me talk to Chris and Phichit first. I’ll be right back.”

Viktor seemed a little alarmed at the idea of being left alone, that’s when Chris came forward with Douglas. Handing it over, Chris patted down Viktor’s cowlick which had grown wild in his sleep.

“Douglas did a good job watching over you for as long as he has.” Chris sat down next to him.   
“I’ll wait here with you while Yuuri and Phichit get you a glass of water.” He smiled at the men as they nodded and left.

In the hallway Yuuri practically collapsed into Phichit’s arms. He held in his sob as best he could, easing into Phichit and heeding his shushes.

“Downstairs, you can fall apart when we’re out of his earshot.” Phichit moved him into the kitchen and guided Yuuri into a seat at the breakfast bar. Yuuri was crestfallen, his entire body seemed to carry the weight that had been on Viktor for a lifetime.

“I just can’t believe it. I don’t want to.” Yuuri let the tears stream down his face, “How could anyone…” He couldn’t finish that thought. The worst of it being that it wasn’t a stranger. It was Viktor’s own brother.

Phichit let Yuuri settle himself while he got him a glass of water and insisted he drink before continuing. As Yuuri placed the glass on the counter Phichit took his hand, “I know you don’t want it to be true; neither do I. That man is sweetness personified. But Yuuri, he’s going to need all the support you can offer, even if this is too much.”

Yuuri looked up, confused. He shook his head at his lack of understanding.

Phichit sighed, and inhaling slowly started again. “I know you are attracted to him. I know that you like him. But this is a lot, for anyone. Viktor comes with more than most people. Yuuri, it’s no shame to admit this is more than you can carry.”

“How can you say that?” Yuuri stood, pulling back from Phichit.

“No, don’t misunderstand me. I love that man up there. I want to support him as a friend. You will as well, but Yuuri…what he’s been through, what you’ve been through. The combination could be disastrous. I don’t want that for either of you.”

Yuuri slowed his brain down. Phichit was wrong, but he was wrong in all the best ways. Yuuri smiled through the pain and pulled his friend in for a hug. “You are always looking out for me.”

“I’m looking out for Viktor as well,” Phichit said, rubbing his hands on Yuuri’s back.

“I want to be there for him. I want to help him get better. I want him in my life, with this, without this. It doesn’t matter. If he’ll have me, I want him.”

“Okay, I just want you to be sure. You can’t drop this if it gets hard. Not that I’ve ever seen you walk away from anything ever.” Phichit smirked at the last part. Yuuri would quit on himself a million times before ever quitting on a friend. He could fill the ocean with self-doubt, but the universe with confidence in his loved ones. Phichit knew that when Yuuri fought for those he loved, demons ran. “Let’s get back to him then.”

Viktor was listening to Chris sing a gentle [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNIMe-vj8Eo). The blonde man was carding his fingers through the silver strands of hair as the gentle words poured out to fill the room. Phichit stood in the hallway listening to the language he didn’t recognize, suddenly very aware that there were aspects to his soon-to-be husband that he didn’t know.

As the song ended, Yuuri put the water on the night stand. Chris rose and crossed to the open door, accepting Phichit into his arms. Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, taking the spot Chris had occupied. Viktor’s eyes were showing the strain of fatigue. He would, with any luck, sleep through the rest of the night.

Chris silently pulled the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar, in case they should be needed that night. He and his fiance made their way down to their bedroom.

“So that wasn’t Swiss.” Phichit stretched himself out on the bed, watching Chris unfold the stress from his long frame.

“It was not,” Chris said, averting his gaze and trying to not meet Phichit’s eyes.

“Okay, I get at least two questions, then we can sleep.” Phichit sat up, welcoming Chris into the bed.

Chris laid down next to him, pulling the man to his chest. “Okay, shoot.”

“What language was that?”

“Romanian.”

Chris felt the confusion in his love’s body. The little Thai man chewed his lip and considered his next question carefully. “Who taught you that song?”

“My grandmother. On my mother’s side. You’ve only met my father’s family.” Chris inhaled, he could have said more, but he had never planned to go into it. His mother’s family was an oddity to the scientific and factual parents that raised him.

“I love you.” Phichit offered as he fell back to sleep.

Chris tightened his grip on the little man, there was no way he was letting him go. Ever.

+++

Viktor slept through the night, burying himself into Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri had worried a few times that there was another nightmare coming but Viktor shifted in his sleep and settled once again. Around three a.m., Yuuri felt confident enough to let himself drift off. They stayed in bed until ten the next morning.

Yuuri was pulled from sleep by Viktor’s stirring. He sat up slowly to move a few strands from Viktor’s eyes. Smiling down at the face that had regained some of its color during the night.

“Good morning,” Yuuri started slowly, not sure where to meet Viktor.

Viktor snuggled into the blanket, bringing Douglas up to his face and nuzzling his nose to the rabbit’s felt ear. The sluggish movements and the quietness coming from the taller man concerned Yuuri.

“Vitya?” Yuuri opened.

Viktor remained still, looking straight forward, focusing on Yuuri’s chest and not meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about last night.” Viktor’s voice was so little.

Yuuri slid down, into the bed, to take Viktor in his arms. “Hey, none of that, now.” He pressed a kiss into Viktor’s forehead. “I’m happy we were here for you. We are all here to help you through this.”

Viktor smiled at that, he was convinced of the truth of the statement, but it didn’t relieve much of the pressure. _I told them, I told them so much last night. I didn’t know most of it myself. And then, when they found me, and pulled me out. The words, just tumbled out._

“Did you want to go down for breakfast?” Yuuri offered.

Viktor nestled into Yuuri’s chest again. “Just a little while longer?”

Yuuri smiled, the idea of laying in bed with Viktor on lazy mornings sounded like heaven. He tangled their legs under the blanket and agreed, “Fifteen minutes, no more.”

Viktor giggled at the firmness in his tone and agreed. The laughter stayed on his lips as he rested a little easier in the bed.

Fifteen minutes had passed sooner than Viktor would have liked. He found himself slipping his feet into socks to battle against the cold of the morning on the ocean. Yuuri stood in the room watching his love worry at a hangnail.

“Vitya, it’s okay.” He held out his hand, “Let go downstairs for breakfast.”

Viktor followed sheepishly behind Yuuri, the silver hair slightly above Yuuri’s raven hair. They made their way into the kitchen area and Viktor peeked out from behind Yuuri to see Phichit and Chris chatting amicably. He was assured by the domesticity of the scene. They were still happy, they were still on vacation, they were still in love. He hadn’t taken anything from them.

“Viktor, sit down here with Chris.” Phichit indicated to the open chair Chris was pulling back from the bar. “I’m making a traditional American breakfast of eggs and bacon.”

Viktor sat next to Chris who looked at him thoughtfully, “You look like you got some sleep last night.”

“I did, I feel better… well, I feel not as... shaky?” Viktor searched Chris’ face for understanding. He was rewarded with a warm smile as Chris nodded.

Soon they had plates of fluffy scrambled eggs with crispy bacon in front of them. Yuuri had made the coffee very strong, pouring out servings for Chris and Phichit but removing Viktor’s mug. He took a mason jar, filling it with full milk and sprinkling in a little allspice and sweetener, lidded and then shook the hell out of it. The milk frothed up quickly, he warmed it in the microwave, then poured it into mug. Then carefully he poured the espresso down the side to not disturb the foamy milk. With the little bit of coffee in the pot he drew a heart design in the foam then set it in front of Viktor.

Phichit nudged Chris as they both eyed the latte. “Well I know who the favorite is.”

The four men chatted amicably for the rest of the morning, talking over the day. They spent time on the beach, time in the water, and settled in for a light dinner that night. The rest of their time went quickly, Viktor spent the rest of the week in Yuuri’s room, with the raven haired man watching over him as he settled into sleep. There were no more severe nightmares after the initial one. Viktor would occasionally murmur something in what Yuuri assumed was Russian during the night. Yuuri was able to soothe him with a simple caress on the back, or running his fingers along the silvery hair line to his temple.

_Why would anyone ever hurt you? How can I keep you safe?_

They ended with a trip to an open-air art show in town. Viktor, who had taken a painting lesson with Yuuri’s mother, gravitated towards the vibrant fall scenes. He found two that would look nice in his home and bought them. Yuuri diligently followed him about, buying them iced tea and a warm loaf of bread to snack on while Phichit and Chris ducked into a shop. They came out giggling and blushing.

Yuuri leaned in and murmured, “I think they bought their wedding rings.”

Viktor warmed at the idea that their wedding was going ahead as planned. He was part of their happiness, and his past hadn’t taken anything from him, or them.

Phichit pulled Viktor up from the grass, “One last stop and I’m taking Viktor with me.” Yuuri protested a little but Phichit winked and simply explained, “I’m putting together my trousseau.”

Viktor followed dutifully but he cast the little man a look, “Phichit, I wrote my master’s thesis in Victorian Literature, I know what a trousseau is…”

“Oh okay, smarty pants. I’m picking out a few things for the wedding night, and I need someone’s opinion. Obviously I can’t ask Chris, and Yuuri has no taste in clothing, so that leaves you. And you, my dear,” he took Viktor’s hands, spreading his arms wide and surveying him, “know clothing.”

The shop was elegant, very beautiful lingerie modeled on mannequins covered in pearls sat, surrounded by silky frilly things. Viktor eyes the outfits, they were soft, smooth. Phichit pulled a couple of corsets and panty sets aside. He turned to Viktor, “What do you think?”

Viktor was amazed at his own mind. Instead of feeling flustered or even confused, he felt comfortable enough to encourage Phichit to not be afraid to play with softer colors. “You do look beautiful in aubergine, it sits on your own coloring well, but I think you can pull off something softer.” He had seen a set that he thought was perfect for the man. It was sheer, [lavender](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fb/49/7f/fb497fe055dff3a428439ae5fe177864.jpg), and with only the barest amount of piping.

Phichit looked at the offering, “This is beautiful. It’s so delicate, though.” He looked into the face of his pale friend. Viktor was smiling with such assurance. “Okay, I’ll get both.”

He wandered over to look at stockings. Viktor walked the store, looking over the beautiful and delicate wares. Phichit was able to see Viktor from where he stood, the man ran his hand over silken panties, enjoying the feeling of the soft lace and frills against his touch. He wanted to help this man embrace what could be a side of himself, but not yet.

“When you’re ready, we can come back,” Phichit offered to Viktor. He took the slender fingers in his hand, “It’s just that this comes with a lot of emotions. I’d like you to be in a better place before this.”

Viktor nodded. _When I’m ready._

+++

The last night came quickly. Phichit, being Phichit, had planned a large dinner for that night. They had salmon cooked with a spread of pesto with italian vegetables of cut green beans and halved cherry tomatoes, served with warm rosemary rolls and garlic butter. All enjoyed the peach sun tea Phichit had brewed while they enjoyed a last day at the beach.

Viktor ate heartily, admitting that this was the first time he had tried fish and earning a laugh from the other men. They stayed up late, enjoying the bonfires on the beach and ambient music provided by radios. Viktor and Yuuri strolled the shore line, their linen pants rolled up past their ankles.

“Thank you,” Viktor said softly from beside Yuuri.

“For what, Sweetheart?” Yuuri reached out and took Viktor’s hand as they continue to walk under the starry sky.

“For being here for me. For helping me. For not running.” Viktor choked a little on the last word. Yuuri stilled and pulled Viktor into his arms. “I was so afraid you would run, or that I would. I just I want a home here… and I want you to be part of that.”

“I want to be part of that as well.” Yuuri pressed a kiss into Viktor’s cheek, “When we get home I’ll ask Mari to help us find a doctor for you. And then as you get stronger we can move forward.”

“So, you’ll wait?” Viktor asked, his eyes darting around Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri smiled, thinking about the question and what it really meant. “It’s not really waiting, Vitya. I have a relationship with you, right now. We have intimacy already. This, just holding each other, that’s intimate.” Viktor’s arms closed around Yuuri’s back and he hummed happily. “If in a while we grow more intimate, that’s going to be fine, but only when we both are ready.”

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked, those eyes stopped roaming and settled right on Yuuri’s.

Yuuri smiled, “Please do.”

They held each other, and kissed. It was halfway between a simple kiss and something deeper. Viktor’s fingers itched to fly to Yuuri’s hair, his longing was strong. Yuuri kept his arms still, reminding himself that this was not the time to take this further. There would be plenty of time to get to know this man. Someday, and sooner than it would feel, they would taking that leap. Yuuri felt the responsibility of it, and that kept his arms in check.

They settled into the bed that evening: Douglas, Yuuri and Viktor. Down the hall, Chris finished brushing his teeth to find Phichit in bed.

“Two more questions?” Since that first night that Phichit had heard his fiance singing in a language that he didn’t know that the man spoke, he had asked two questions each night. He learned there was a side to the family that didn’t make it to America. He learned that his fiance had talked to his grandmother a lot of a child, until he left for America as a teen. He learned that she had died when he was twelve.

“Just one,” Phichit said folding his arms. “Is he haunted by anything else?”

Chris crawled under the sheets next to him and laid back. “No.”

Phichit let out a sigh and snuggled in next to Chris. “Thank god, it’s over then.” The little man was asleep quickly.

Chris stared up at the ceiling fan slowly rotation. _No._

+++

Yuuri delivered Viktor home, helping him move the desk into the living room. “I’m going to put it in the dining room eventually, but I’ll keep it here until we work on it.”

“Viktor are you going to be okay here? Tonight?” Yuuri asked placing the last of the luggage in the living room. “Because you are very welcome at my parent’s home.”

Viktor considered the offer. He wanted to take him up on it, but eventually he would have to return to living in this house, living by himself. “I’m going to try tonight, but I will come over tomorrow to talk to Mari. I’ll let you know then, okay?”

Yuuri rubbed a hand down his arm, “Don’t hesitate to call me. I’ll text you tonight; keep your phone by your bed.”

Yuuri got back in the car, watching the man wave goodbye from his porch. He was worried, but Viktor was right, it was best to try to be on his own. Yuuri couldn’t move in, as much as he wanted to, even if was just sleeping on the couch. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's Post:   
> "Something Borrowed" in which the reader meets JJ, as do Yuuri and Viktor. We learn why he's such a pain in the O Canada!
> 
> Sunday's Post:  
> "Something Blue" JJ's wedding is over and unfortunately he must say a painful goodbye. But fortunately there are four amazing men standing by him to help him and his family through this.
> 
> Friday's post in Big Happy Family:  
> "Wool over their eyes" Viktor's ability to hold sway over his omegas slips as Yuuri is on his home turf.


	23. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri arrives home to the havoc of a Canadian wedding party. He is immediately annoyed with the man, but after he and Viktor take him out for a last-minute, much-needed tuxedo, he realizes that JJ is actually carrying his own burdens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you for Den and Mags for helping me to decide to break this chapter into two sections. This is the second section.
> 
> I would like to have a crowd sourced wedding: Should Phichit or Peach walk down the isle? Leave your choice in the comment section.

There were a couple of cars and vans around the inn as Yuuri drove up. People were moving in a great deal of equipment, some of it looked foreign, but some was clearly medical. He pulled around to the back and walked in through the kitchen. His mother was there with another woman, they were having tea.

“Oh Yuuri,” his mother motioned with her hand for him to come over. “This is my son, Yuuri, he has been on the Cape this week.”

Yuuri had put in his bags down in the corner to come over. “It’s nice to meet you…”

“Nathalie Leroy, just call me Nathy. Like Kathy with an ‘n’.” The woman had a kind smile, she looked a little pale and Yuuri felt how weak her grip was when they shook hands. “Perhaps Yuuri could help show my JJ around until Isabella arrives?” She looked hopeful to Hiroko.

Hiroko nodded a little too eagerly, never a good sign to Yuuri. “Oh, he will. Yuuri has a nice set of friends. They can take your boy about to help him get everything he needs.” Hiroko started pushing Yuuri into the hall, “I’ll be right back, dear, I’m just going to get him settled.”

In the hallway Yuuri lowered his voice, “Okay, spill.” There were a couple of people moving scary-looking medical equipment into a room at the end of the upstairs hallway. Mari was overseeing the move-in.

A tall boy was talking, far too loudly, into his mobile in the middle of it all. “I wanted the flowers in here already...no two days is not acceptable. Tomorrow. I want them in tomorrow.” He spotted Hiroko trying to push Yuuri past him quietly. “Oh, Mrs. Katsuki, I need your help. I’d like to have the arborway set up on the side lawn in front. And have a tent with dance floor arranged in the back. Is it too much to have a duck pond dug there?”

Yuuri gaped at the man. Fortunately his mother was ready with an excuse, “I think it would take too long to get the proper licenses from the town clerk to do that before this weekend.”

The man’s face fell a little, “You’re right.” Yuuri could feel sympathy for the man when he was looking like this. But it wouldn’t last long.

“There’s a pond in the back, through the woods. Did you want it for pictures?” Mari came down the stairs, she tussled Yuuri’s hair as she passed him.

“Yes.” The man’s voice was soft, and hopeful at that offer. “Thank you.” He seemed to finally notice Yuuri, “You must be Yourey!” Yuuri couldn’t remember his name ever being that badly butchered, but he worked to keep the look off his face.

“Yuuri, yes. You are?”

“JJ. I’m the headlining act at the festival next month. Thought I’d move in early and have the wedding here. Give your little inn something to keep busy with. Am I right?” He laughed at his own joke, not once hearing the insult implied.

Yuuri looked to his mother who shrugged. “We’ll be back down, then you two can get better acquainted.” She pushed him up the stairs and into the back of the inn, the family quarters.

“Okay, mom, what’s going on? Who’s that dick?” Yuuri plopped his bag down on the bed.

Hiroko let out a sigh. “I know he’s a bit much to take in. But he has taken out all the rooms in his hall, and he’s very eager to have his wedding here.”

“He’s going to be here until after the festival?” Yuuri moaned.

“Honestly, Yuuri there are times when you are just a child.” The harshness in his mother’s tone woke Yuuri up. He sat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to him. She sat and took her son’s hand. “That nice woman you met in the kitchen, that’s his mother. She’s dying.”

Yuuri felt himself go cold. Of all the things he wasn’t ready for, losing his parents, either of them, was at the top of the list. “I’m sorry. I’ll try harder with him.”

“Thank you. They weren’t planning to get married until next fall, but the news came quickly. She has inoperable tumors, and this could be her last month. Her son is sparing no expense to make sure she spends it in comfort.”

Yuuri nodded, there was something very admirable in this. “So what can I do to help?”

“Well, I can handle most of what it takes to put on a wedding. I’ve contacted the rental place for chairs, a tent and dance floor. Your father has agreed to cater with the help of additional staff. But he needs a suit, as does his father. They will need rings. They need a photographer…” she was ticking off items on the list in her head. “Oh, musicians, and someone to marry them. That’s all I can think of for now.”

“I can get him started in town, and we can go into Boston for the suits. The rest we can figure out as we go forward.” Yuuri sighed and walked back into the hallway. Immediately, his ears were attacked with that booming voice.

“Yourey! Great! I’ve got a couple of things I need help with.” Yuuri sighed, this would be his good deed of the month.

+++

Viktor settled into the house peacefully enough. He hung the new paintings in the Orange Room, one on each side of a landscape of Mordor that he had gotten at a con last year.

_I wonder if Yuuri will go to a con with me? I bet Chris and Phichit would have fun._

He moved to the kitchen and considered how he would spend the day. It was the middle of July. He had nothing to do until late August when he would start at the new school.

_Grocery shop. Restock the house?_ He looked at the fridge and chuckled to himself. _Who am I kidding I can’t cook, and I don’t know what to eat. Maybe Yuuri can teach me._

He walked into the living room. It was just too quiet. After living with three other people, especially Phichit, it was too quiet to live alone. Viktor was never meant to be alone. He considered putting in _Twin Peaks_ , but then thought of a much better use of his time. Grabbing his car keys, he was out the door in a minute.

Viktor walked into the flower shop to see the same havok as the last time he’d come by. The little woman bustled around the store. She had the phone pressed to her ear, held in place by the boney shoulder, both hands busily working at potting plants to move to the Katsuki Inn. “I couldn’t put them in yesterday, the weather would have destroyed them. If you want them to last for your wedding this weekend then we should wait a few days…” She looked at him and smiled. “Fine. Tomorrow it is!” She hung up the phone and put the collection of plants into the cooler.

“Fussy client?” Viktor walked over with an iced tea for her, which she gratefully accepted.

“Oh, this brat with the festival. He’s putting on a wedding there all last minute and wants Gladys all over the front of the house. Never mind that the sun exposure is all wrong for the plants in that area. But what do I know?” she asked in frustration.

“Can I help?” Viktor took a slug from his ice latte. It tasted so yummy he wiggled his toes in his [chucks](http://www.kimiwho.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/CanvasWarriorDoctorWhoShoes.png).

Mrs. Bennet took a long slug from his own iced tea. “Let’s do this.”

Viktor helped her load the plants into the van, then sat in the passenger seat as she drove them to the Katsuki Inn. He was eager at the thought of seeing Yuuri again, even if they had only been apart for less than an hour.

“You start pulling out the plants, and lining them up along the front of the house. I’m gonna go find this Little Lord Font-Leroy and see what he wants.” She smirked as she put the van in gear then killed the engine.

Viktor laughed at her destruction of literary references, but did exactly as she said. He was moving the Gladys from the truck when he first heard the voice.

“Right along the front.” He walked down the front steps, pointing at the precise placing he would like the flowers planted.

“Well, that’s all well and good but the ground here isn’t really setup for flowers. These bushes took root and are taking all the water.”

“So we water them more, that’s not hard.” The man seemed incredulous to Mrs. Bennet’s instructions, and she was only becoming more agitated.

Viktor kept out of their way, laying the beds of flowers in spots to plant. He was moving quickly back to the car when he felt the eyes fall on him. Viktor snuck a peek over his shoulder to verify what he felt, that loud man was behind him.

“Those are expensive shoes for a gardener,” JJ observed suspiciously.

Viktor looked down at the shoes, he had them made by an artist he met at a con two years ago. He shrugged, they weren’t that much.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” JJ followed Viktor back to the front of the house where he put the last of the beds.

“Viktor,” Mrs. Bennet interrupted them, “go in and tell Mrs. Katsuki that I’m going to start early. I’ll come in and talk to her later.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Viktor smiled and walked into the house. He shivered a little feeling JJ ghosting his steps into the house.

Viktor had just walked into the hall when JJ’s attention was distracted from him and behind him he bellowed, “Yourey! Great! I’ve got a couple of things I need help with.”

Viktor looked up to share a smile with Yuuri. Viktor could see the playful glint in his eye as he held his ground. Yuuri inhaled deeply, “Viktor, this is JJ Leroy. JJ, this is my boyfriend, Viktor.”

JJ changed his expression as he took in Viktor. “Huh, thought you were a drug dealer. Shit job and expensive shoes, you know?” He ignored the look of shock with a strong pat on Viktor’s back. “Well, this is good, I need all the help I can get for this.” JJ followed another mover, bellowing orders.

Yuuri had walked up to Viktor’s side. Taking his hand and smiled at the pale face. “This is my good deed for the year.”

“More like for life.” Viktor quipped.

+++

Hiroko was delighted at the idea of Yuuri and Viktor taking JJ into Boston to get his tuxedo settled. His father was wearing a nice suit, and JJ’s brother would get something before flying in for the wedding. This left just the groom without a suit.

Pushing the trio out the door, Hiroko insisted they also get lunch in the city. Yuuri looked over his shoulder at his mother and the look of relief on her face. If he were being honest with himself, he was happy to leave the house as well. With Mrs. Bennet moving around, planting and arranging the garden, he risked bumping into her. He wasn’t sure he could face the poor woman. After he gave up the apartment, he really learned the damage that Hiroshi had done, and the abuse the woman had to suffer. Yuuri, internalizing as always, assumed that she could never forgive him for bringing such a problem into her life.

Boston was only an hour away, but with JJ droning on in the back non-stop Yuuri was certain he would be pulled over for speeding down 2. The men finally parked and walked a few blocks to a tailor that Yuuri trusted well.

“We’re here.” Yuuri pulled the door open waiting for JJ.

Instead of happily moving into the shop, as Viktor was clearly ready to do, JJ eyed the building with suspicion. “Are you sure about this place? Looks like a hole in the wall.”

Yuuri inhaled and exhaled, biting down on the comment that pushed against his lips. “Well, this is a small city, so most of the businesses here have limited space. And we are big on store fronts in this town.”

JJ sized Yuuri up, then turned to Viktor, “Would you shop here?”

Viktor knew that answering too quickly would only lower himself in JJ’s estimation, and while that was not something he worried about, he knew it would be counterproductive. He examined the store, slowly moving through the door Yuuri held. The two men followed. Viktor held himself a little taller, looking over the fabrics and ready-made suits with a distinctive eye. Two clerks immediately moved to the front of the room to began fawning over him. Viktor turned his head to look at JJ, “Yes, this will do.”

The clerks smiled at Viktor, ignoring the other two gentlemen. “This man is getting married, it’s a bit of a rush job unfortunately. We’ll have to purchase off the rack, but I’m sure you can do something.” His voice came out like honey and the two clerks jumped over themselves to agree. They bundled JJ off to a fitting room asking Viktor if there were any specific instructions to follow. If JJ wanted the snob treatment, he would get it.

Yuuri chuckled behind him, “Where did you learn to do that?”

Viktor let the facade drop completely and resumed his usual easy manner. “My mother was an accountant for a drag show. No one exudes class like drag queens.” Viktor dropped the tenor of his voice on the last few words. Yuuri shivered at how sexy the man could make himself.

_How can you be so cute and so sexy at the same time?_

Yuuri licked his lips and turned to inspect some ties. He had to break his thoughts of this man.

“You would look nice in this.” Viktor had picked up a very nice, [silk tie](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/75/ac/b4/75acb4b247b0af3e988391c299c8d7a9--navy-blue-purple.jpg) and was holding it against Yuuri’s chest. It was a beautiful deep purple with wide black bands, the stitching done in a thin thread only a shade or two lighter created a design running throughout. There were subtle flecks of blues and green in the threaded embroidery.

Yuuri took the tie in his hand, it was a very fine silk, as smooth as Viktor’s hair. Turning it over he saw the price and nearly choked. “No thanks.” He put the tie back, Viktor looked confused and pulled it back up.

“It looks beautiful on you, you could wear it with a grey shirt, or something with similar thin stripes and a grey suit. It would look very nice.” Viktor kept the tie, rolling the fabric between his finger and thumb.

Yuuri sighed, “Viktor, it’s beautiful, and it would absolutely look good with the clothes you think. But a - it’s way too expensive and b - I’m not worth it.” He walked to another table with cufflinks. “Do you think JJ will need these?”

“Yes, and don’t change the subject. What do you mean ‘you’re not worth it’?” Viktor followed him over. Picked up a pair of cufflinks he would offer as suggestion to JJ.

“Viktor, look at me.” Yuuri met his eyes and watched Viktor shrug. “I’m plain. At best, I’m plain.” Viktor’s face fell hearing Yuuri says these words of himself. “You’re beautiful. You’re tall, and gorgeous; you’re like a god. But I’m dumpy, and fat, my hair is always a mess, my glasses are always askew…”

Viktor put a finger over Yuuri’s lips breathing a soft protest, “You are beautiful.”

The sincerity of his words left Yuuri breathless. He felt the finger slip from his lips. His brown eyes watched the light dance across the ocean blue of Viktor’s. Closing the space between them, Yuuri reached out to put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, rubbing his thumb into the sleeve. He rose up to press a kiss…

“Hey, Yourey, you were right! This is terrific,” JJ shouted from across the very small shop. The tall, muscular Canadian man stood on the raised platform while the two clerks looked to see if there were any alterations necessary for the suit. Yuuri had to give it to him, he was loud, brassy, obnoxious, but he looked impeccable.

[JJ’s tux](http://www.ezman.us/content/images/thumbs/0000346_3_button_wool_feel_tuxedo_with_vest_black_white.jpeg) was a modern cut, single breasted, high-button jacket with a satin collar to match the black satin waist-coat. He had chosen a simple black bowtie, which had Yuuri thinking at least he could be understated in this one aspect of his life. Yuuri watched as Viktor moved to JJ, examining his form. The raven-haired man had to admit that he looked magnificent in the sleek black of the tux, but he couldn’t help wondering how much better Viktor would look in something like that.

“It’s suits you perfectly, you’re very lucky to have your physique.” Viktor nodded to the clerks who were setting the hem in the pant, the only alteration they would need to make.

“It’s not luck, I work out five times a week.” JJ took his eyes off himself long enough to notice Viktor. “You look like you do too much cardio. You should think about mixing up your workout, add in some weight training.”

Yuuri was about to interject and save Viktor from the scrutiny, when he saw the man gently deflect the comment. “I don’t have the stamina or patience for it.” He caught JJ’s attention quickly, not allowing him to argue, “Tell me about your fiance.”

Something in JJ’s face changed…something in all of JJ changed the instance he thought of the girl that pulled him through everything.

“Isabella’s amazing. She’s just _amazing_.” He reached to his jacket, sitting on a chair, and pulled out his phone. He called up her photos and began scrolling through, narrating the pictures as Viktor smiled and hummed. Yuuri noticed a softness in his voice and body, it relaxed him and he felt less protective over Viktor. “She lead our church group on a Habitat for Humanity Mission. Issa said that missions are all well and good, but we should mix with secular groups to get the job done without the judgment.” He smiled, looking at Viktor’s face. “And here were are at Niagara Falls, Canadian side of course, the American side is a pit.” Yuuri caught a smirk from Viktor’s face at that comment.

_Have you been there? Would you like visit? You have so much in your background that I didn’t know, didn’t guess. When will I know all of you?_

The appointment was over quickly, the hem was able to be run in while JJ dressed. Yuuri smirked, thinking the clerks didn’t want JJ to return.

The ride home was a little more subdued. Viktor, opting to sit in back with JJ, kept the loudmouth focused on his lovely fiance. In the space of a car ride, they learned how the two had met while at U Toronto, where she was currently finishing her Masters in Technology. They were both very committed to their church and charity works.

Yuuri’s ears perked up when JJ admitted he was concerned about the wedding. “What’s wrong?”

“We aren’t getting married in the church. My mom stayed at your family’s inn, before you guys took it over. She loved it. I just wanted to make this special for her. She deserves it…she hasn’t…I mean, she’s…” JJ was quiet a moment, and looked out the window. “I want her to take this memory with her.”

Yuuri’s eyes caught Viktor’s in the rear view mirror. Viktor shook his head slightly, indicated that they should remain quiet, allowing JJ to sort out his emotions and come back to them on his own terms.

As they pulled up to the inn, JJ’s face lit up. “I knew the old bird would do it!” He practically jumped out of the car before Yuuri had even put it in park to examine the flowers bordering the porch.

Yuuri watched him thunder into the inn calling out for his mother. “That man is all angles and odd parts.”

Viktor came up behind him as they stood at the car, waiting to see what they should do next. Mrs. Bennet’s van was gone, and Viktor knew that made Yuuri a little more comfortable. The two friends would be reconciled eventually, but Viktor saw that there was something bigger that needed to be fixed.

JJ came out, leading his mother by the elbow. His touch was light on her arm, and he walked at her pace. Since this morning, she seemed to have lost a little color, and Yuuri could see the signs of fatigue. It struck him as odd, it was only four in the afternoon.

“Oh JJ!” Nathy called out, slowly going over to the glorious explosion of colors that gladioluses provide. “They are so beautiful. Honey, you have done so much.” She was crying very lightly, her son took her into his arms. Yuuri could see the tears forming in his eyes, he couldn’t make out what JJ said to her, but the pair held in a few sobs, steadying themselves.

The mother had to get back in, Hiroko stood on the porch with some tea and took Nathy into the parlour to make her comfortable. Viktor walked into the home and recognized the machines immediately. Oxygen and dispensers for medication. He walked over to the tree for IV drips. Grimacing he recognized the medication, all for pain. He closed his eyes, the memory of his mother, shrinking in the hospital bed. Words like inoperable, radiation-resistant, comfortable, rang in his ears. The beeping, the constant beeping that he thought would drive him made became the worst sound… until it stopped.

Viktor caught JJ walking his mother to a chair with Hiroko. Mama Katsuki knew how to give the man his space, “The company for the chairs will be here tomorrow. Can you check the spaces you plan on using? Also, mark where you want to the arborway with the pegs on the porch.”

JJ looked at his mother, unsure if he should leave. “Go, take care of business. I’ll be here for dinner, but then turn in early.”

JJ turned to leave and caught Viktor. He was a loss for words. Unless he was garishly boasting of himself, or lovingly boasting of Isabella, words didn’t come easily, especially words asking for help. Fortunately, Viktor knew what the man was facing, and he didn’t want him facing it alone as he had.

“Let me help?” Viktor offered, walking with him to the door.

JJ nodded and seemed to perk up a little. Outside the breeze picked up the scent from the flowers and carried it over to the men. “So how long have you and Yuuri been together?” JJ kept his eyes on the woods in the distance.

Viktor smiled, “Not long, but I think this might be it. That seems silly, I know…”

“No. There’s nothing silly about it.” JJ stopped and turned serious. “We are all on borrowed time. Besides, I’ve seen how you two look at each other, it’s love.”

Viktor smiled graciously, and they moved forwards. They checked on the area designated for the chairs and the dance floor.

“I think smaller weddings are nicer,” Viktor offered, watching JJ drive the first stake into the ground.

JJ didn’t rise, but he also didn’t move to the next stake. “We wanted a big wedding. In our church, with the congregation, all the kids from Sunday School. The whole thing, a horse-drawn carriage, big party with a live band, family, friends, all of it.”

Viktor crouched down to meet JJ’s eyes, his voice softening further. “I lost my mother two years ago. She was the last of my family. It makes me sad to think she will never meet Yuuri, or his family. You at least have these memories.”

JJ nodded. “I know,” he croaked out and choked back a sob. “It’s just… I’m 25 and scared to death. I’m not ready to lose my mum.” He looked up at Viktor’s face, the tears were streaming down.

Without needing to think, Viktor reached out and drew him into an embrace. “You never would have been ready. You just have to be ready to live for her.” He felt the man in his arms break into sobs. Viktor just held him as the man cried himself out. Eventually, he stilled and pulled back, wiping his eyes.

“You’ll keep this between us, it’s only that I want to keep Mum happy and focused on the wedding.” JJ watched Viktor smile and nod once. Then he drove the second stake into the ground. “Can’t wait to see what the old bird does with the arborway.”

Viktor smiled, but put a hand on JJ’s arm as they rose to their feet. “Don’t call her that. She’s a very nice woman.”

JJ smirked and drew his head back, “Never said she wasn’t.” He trotted towards the house, “Come on, let’s see what’s for dinner.” Breaking into a run he rounded to the front of the house and saw that an Uber had pulled up to the inn. Out stepped the one woman that could pull the darkness with her touch, still a hurricane with her breath. He ran up to her, grabbed her wasp-thin waist and spun her in his arms. She laughed musically and swatted playfully at his arms.

JJ’s father and Toshiya walked down the front steps. “Well, look what the cat drug in.” Alain joked as his future daughter-in-law kissed his cheek. She looked past him and saw Toshiya smiling, extending her hand to him she charmed him with a smile.

“Thank you for letting us borrow your home. It’s just beautiful here.” Isabella held out her hand to Hiroko, “I’m Isabella Yang, it’s very nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday's update: Vlad, Peter and Paul have landed in Brighton Beach, N.Y. They are starting the process of hunting down Viktor.
> 
> Tuesday's update: Phichit makes the final decision on his wedding outfit. Will he wear the stunning suit or slinky dress? (Very short)
> 
> Thursday's update: Phitchit and Chris get married.
> 
> One Big Happy Family update on Friday (tomorrow): Viktor and Yuuri are in Japan. Anton is not feeling his father's role as alpha of the family. Felix talks about his goals for his own life. Mama Hiroko is having NONE of Viktor... does she talk to Anton? Oh... and Yuri and Otabek are alone in the house...


	24. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of JJ and Isabella is here and it's a bittersweet day as JJ knows that his mother is in some of her last days. The emotional wedding brings out the romantic in Toshiya, who remembers how much he loves the spice Hiroko brings, as well as in Yuuri, who decides that he wants to make up for never having a boy in his room during high school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den and Mag for getting this edited in very short time as I forgot I had a post due this morning! Yikes! Skating started up at the home rink and I'm very happy to be home again. I may have to cut back to two posts a week as I skate four days now.

Viktor and Yuuri managed to get seats in the back. The weather had remained perfect all week long. It was sunny, bright and warm, but without the humidity which can plague the Northeast. JJ and his brother stood at the arborway waiting for Isabella to make her appearance from the inn.

The [arborway](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0b/0c/be/0b0cbee6ad47c39eb97e8d99c2c3725f--birch-chuppah-flower-decorations.jpg) had been made of bleached birch, draped with a sheer white gauze fabric and tucked into place with sprays of lavender and white rhododendrons. Leaves and vines crept their way up the stalks and wrapped into the fabric. Viktor had watched as the practiced hands of the feisty older woman wove the plants into a work of art. She tucked in the feeder bottles into gatherings of vines and blooms to keep the plants vibrant beyond the wedding. There had been only one upset in Viktor’s mind and that was he hadn’t gotten Yuuri and Mrs. Bennet to speak. They were avoiding each other, not from spite, but from the silliest of reasons, embarrassment.

Yuuri stood next to him in a light [linen suit](https://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/9593-2014/05/24/vivienne-westwood-man-gray-summer-linen-suit-product-1-20285202-0-206987912-normal.jpeg) and black shirt. Viktor thought he looked very dapper. He had slicked back his hair and left his glasses off, making Yuuri look more mature and confident. _And damned sexy._ Viktor forced himself to refocused on the wedding. _Focus on the moment you are in. Be present._  
d  
Viktor had made an appointment with a therapist that Mari recommended. When he explained his background and what was happening the woman made it clear she wanted him to come in for a session as soon as possible and Viktor was able to see her the next day. They talked of therapies and techniques he could practice to help when he felt lost or frightened. She made an appointment for him with a psychiatrist to get an official diagnosis and talk about medications. Viktor had been hesitant, but she assured him that the psychiatrist he would see was focused on therapeutic recover with pharmacology being employed only when needed.

Currently, he was practicing presentism. _I am standing in the yard of my boyfriend’s home. We are at a wedding. I feel a little warm because it’s sunny._ Little sentences that might seem ridiculous to others, but Viktor had found over the week that it was helping him to keep his thoughts focused.

The wedding march started as the door to inn opened and there stood Isabella, she was an absolute vision in white. Her [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/0b/ca/f0/0bcaf0f723bf6211ce147df9f78a16e2--simple-lace-wedding-dress-elegant-bridesmaid-dresses.jpg), an organza gown with a v-neck top, gathered at the waist, not quite empire but higher than the natural waistline. It cascaded down in what looked like, to Viktor, waterfalls of soft white gauze fluttering around her as she stepped down the stairs and onto the carpet laid out for the event. As she walked past Viktor thought of his mother, she hadn’t brought much with her when they fled, but he couldn’t remember a wedding dress in her closet. _She probably wasn’t married. Good, I’ll never see them again._

The ceremony was longer than Yuuri had expected. Most of the marriages he had been to were secular, simple. However both the bride and groom, and their families were devout Christian, creating an hour long mass, consisting of three bible readings and a homily.

It was during the reading from the book of Ruth that Yuuri thought of Viktor. _Are you able to shed yourself, your past so easily? Would you just become part of me and my family with no reservation?_

The service concluded with the bride and groom kissing. JJ raised his fist in triumph as they were proclaimed “man and wife” and ran down the aisle to the cheers of family members.

The couple and the wedding party were taken aside by the photographers allowing the guests to mingle. Toshiya had hired a half dozen college students to act as servers for the party. They walked about with hor d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne. Viktor reached for a canape and eyes Yuuri as a server offered them a drink.

“Uhm… no thank you.” Yuuri waved the kid off, smiling at Viktor. He took Viktor’s hand, “Let’s find something non-alcoholic inside.”

They walked into the house, cooler than in the midday heat. Yuuri rifled through the fridge finding two bottles of rootbeer, which he opened and offered one to Viktor. They clinked the bottled together and laughed at the action.

Taking a slug from the bottle Viktor giggled a little, “I’ve never had this.”

“Rootbeer?” Yuuri was incredulous. After all he had learned of the man, this was too much.

“No,” Viktor rolled his eyes, “I’m from Russia, not Mars. I mean this. It’s paler and tastes… I don’t know, crisp?”

“It’s Birchbeer. I guess it’s a New England thing,” Yuuri watched Viktor take another sip, the long slender neck tilting back, the swallow running down his throat. “Or maybe you haven’t been dating the right people.”

“I’ll have you know my last boyfriend was a mensch.” Viktor said in mock defense. “He cooked for me, and even showed me how to do laundry.”

Yuuri laughed, _Where do you learn your terms?_ “Taught you to do laundry?” _So this guy was in your house… that’s pretty personal..._

Viktor turned a little sad, “After Mama died, I realized didn’t really know how to care for myself. All the things people learned in college were a mystery to me, cooking, cleaning, laundry, personal finances… well, actually Mama taught me that one.”

“So he was there for you when your mother died?” Yuuri hid his face from Viktor. _Some insanely hot guy, no doubt, helped you… are you thinking of him now?_

Viktor nodded, then watched Yuuri duck his face. The brown eyes darting around the kitchen, “Yuuri Katsuki! You are jealous.” He started to laugh. It was a delightful sound that pulled Yuuri out of the mini-panic he was spiraling towards.

“No.” _I’m a horrible liar._ “I just thought it interesting you let a guy handle your underwear.”

Viktor smirked, “You’re a terrible liar.”

Yuuri blushed but had to laugh at himself. He looked around, “They will be an hour before they serve dinner, wanna see my room?” The words tumbled out before Yuuri could catch them. There they were on the floor, staining the tiling. _Want to see my room? Hey, don’t forget I’m broke and live with my parents!_

“Sure.” Viktor smiled and brushed some of Yuuri’s unruly locks off his face. The touch made Yuuri want to melt.

+++

JJ looked at Isabella as she stood next to her father, the older man beamed with pride for his daughter, but that was an everyday occurrence for the man. Isabella rose daily and did something to make her family proud. She was strong, passionate, devoted to charity, and a good person.

Her sisters stood up with her on this day, just as his brother and cousin had stood up with him. The photographer had taken the shots with family and was just finishing up with this last one of Isabella and her father. Soon it would be just the two of them. JJ wanted nothing more than to just hold her hand, talk over the day with her, listen to her opinion on it all, but he would have to wait until later.

“Okay, now just the bride and groom.” The photographer waved off the rest of the party and family members, all grateful to be let go. Weddings make for long days.

JJ took Isabella’s hands in his and kissed her softly on the cheek. “I love you so much, thank you.”

She smiled and moved in closely to run the tips of their noses together, “Silly man, anything for you.”

“Hold it, just like that.” The photographer took the snap, but JJ couldn’t help the feeling of invasion. Intimacy of moments like that can’t be caught in photographs, the moment the subject is aware of audience the intimacy is gone.

+++

“Do you remember our wedding?” Toshiya asked as he set out more plates of hor d’oeuvres for the servers to carry out.

“No, I was high.”

Toshiya snorted a laugh, “See it’s that sarcasm that adds the spice to our marriage.” He came around her from behind and grabbed at her waist.

“Get off me, perv.” She swatted at him with the tongs. They were serving barbeque chicken, with a Hawaiian dressing of pineapple and mango. Toshiya had, after more than thirty years of marriage, finally learned to trust his wife enough to not burn chicken. Almost.

“Turn that one.” He said from behind her, “That one, too… that one should mover over… are you even watching the path of the coals?” He stopped when he felt his wife inhaling for a sigh. “Goddess divine, my pearl, most beautiful woman alive, I beg forgiveness.”

She smiled and tossed him a side-eye from over her shoulder, “Just watch it.”

Toshiya went back to finishing the dressing topping, the rest of the meal was ready-made and standing by. He hoped that photographer wouldn’t keep them for much longer. Or that chicken would burn…

“That little restaurant you loved so much, we thought it would be nice to have the wedding there.” Hiroko began, she spoke a little softer this time. “I wore my blue dress, and you had on this tie…”

“I like that [tie](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0073/8132/files/self-tipped-silk-tie-big_e0f3e9bb-bb34-4a39-87cd-fddd91e73cf7.jpg?3214971550319960951).”

“It’s hideous! Honestly! I know where Yuuri gets his fashion sense from.” Hiroko laughed, but continued, “So there we are standing in front of the restaurant, the JP met us there. We had our license and fifty bucks. And the restaurant is closed.”

“It was the days before google. It was a dark time.” He had finished the topping and walked back to the love of his life. She was remarkable, and somehow she was all his. Partner in crime, extraordinaire. He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed gently.

“Hmm… well, I think phones existed back then. But we walked to a park and I married you to the sound of street musicians and children playing.” She turned to face him, their lips meeting. “I’m so happy.” They kissed again.

“Oh gross!” Mari interrupted the romantic moment… something she had been doing for thirty years. “I can’t leave you two alone for a minute without you getting all ‘junior high make-out session’ on me?” She dropped the crate of wine bottles on the ground and stomped off to fetch the rest.

+++

“So this is it?” Viktor looked around the corner room in the back of the house. A twin bed, a small dresser, a tiny closet. Pictures of Yuuri with his family decorated the wall, along with his diploma and degrees. Viktor noticed one thing standing out, he peered at it.

Yuuri’s gaze followed Viktor’s scrutiny, “Oh, that’s nothing. You don’t… you don’t have to look at that.”

“Yuuri Katsuki, you were a figure skater?” Viktor turned to smile at the blushing man.

“I… Mari played hockey… they wanted me to try, but I didn’t like it… too much interaction…” Viktor could see Yuuri’s stammering was indicative of his anxiety. _You worry so much of the opinions of others._

“I want to learn that, but I’m probably too old.” Viktor said quickly, hoping this would distract Yuuri from his fears.

It worked. Yuuri’s head jerked up, “No. Not at all.”

Viktor looked into the brown eyes, “Really?” He couldn’t hide the incredulity in his voice.

“There were lots of adult learners at the rink. We can go by next week and check out lessons and schedules… if you’d like.”

“I’d like that a lot.” He took Yuuri’s hand and entwined their fingers.

Yuuri saw the look in Viktor’s face. He knew that they really shouldn’t get too involved. Viktor was still too fresh to the recovery of his memories… and they were at a wedding. He moved to the twin bed, sitting down, and joined by Viktor. Their lips met instantly, a soft kiss, nothing overly passionate. Those could come later. This was about love. Viktor pressed his lips against Yuuri’s deeping it only slightly. They pulled back only to come together again. Yuuri laid back, pulling Viktor into the space between his legs and laying on his chest.

“I think until you feel comfortable, you should set the pace.” Yuuri said, looking up as Viktor smiled and blushed.

“It’s going to be pretty slow. My therapist wants me to really be conscious of my decisions. I think in the past, with you, I rushed it because you made me feel safe, and good, so I chased it. But I need to learn to feel safe on my own, and then share that with you.” Viktor captured the lips again in a series of soft, small kisses.

“I think that’s excellent. Vitya, take as long as you want. Waiting for you feels better than being with anyone else ever has.”

Viktor moaned softly as Yuuri’s hand ran up his back, and the words took hold. _Waiting for you feels better… Yuuri, I’m not sure I want to wait.._

“Yuuri, I need your help with dinner…” Mari opened the door to see her brother kissing a hot Russian on the bed he slept on as a teen. The two men stopped immediately, freezing in their position and turning to look at her. “I hate my whole family.” She rolled her eyes and shut the door behind her.

They exhaled and stared at each other. A beat passed and they both broke into hysterical laughter.

“Okay, time to give you a crash course in being a waiter.” Yuuri rose from the bed as Viktor stood off him.

“Oh, I wanted to be a waiter when I was young, but Mama didn’t want me working.”

They left the room, shutting the door behind them. Yuuri’s monster crept out from underneath the bed. It was the collection of all of his perceived inadequacies, most imagined entirely. It had grown stronger over the past year, but recently began to shrivel. It finally could see the man that was trying to kill it, and set its sights on him.

+++

JJ looked into his mother’s face as they danced on the floor under the fairy lights strung from the roof of the tent. Outside fireflies had begun to dance about the guests. Soft murmuring voices faded out as he took in her face. It was lined with wrinkles, from joy, from pain, from laughter. Her eyes sparkled with the life that he knew was rapidly leaving her, but they were that fierce shade of blue he had always admired. He thought of her skating on the lake in their town with him, teaching him guitar, helping his father on their property. He remembered the day she had taught him to change oil, laughing as he made the rookie mistake of being underneath the spout. All the times she had encouraged him, lectured him, scolded him, held him, and laughed with him. Those times now had a finality to them, an end date. _Is this the last time we will dance? Is this the last time she would wear that dress, or those earrings?_

“Son, you’re thinking so loudly I can practically hear it.” She smiled as he lead her into a slow twirl.

“I’m not ready Mum.” He bit his bottom lip to keep the tears in.

“We never are dear.” She stopped dancing and cupped his face. “We are never ready for the bad, but then we are never ready for the good either.”

He arched an eyebrow at her.

She smiled at her boy, they had always been close, but never in a philosophical way. She remembered taking him hunting, teaching him to track. Slowly, methodically slowly, teaching him Acadian. She remembered his first day of school, the sobbing mess running home half way through the day, refusing to go back because there was recesstime, lunchtime, but no JJ time. She laughed at the memory, _Is this my last moment of true JJ time?_

“I wasn’t ready when I met your father. I wasn’t ready when I walked down the aisle. I wasn’t ready when we brought you home. I wasn’t ready when I lost my father. I wasn’t ready when we bought the big house. I wasn’t ready for your first album going gold, I wasn’t ready for your second to go platinum… JJ, people are ready to go grocery shopping, they are ready for dentist appointments. The moments in your life that matter, the ones that you carry forever, you’ll never be ready.”

JJ started crying softly. He brought his hands up to meet his mother’s and rested his forehead on hers. She shook her head back and forth softly, rocking him as he wept.

He pulled her into an embrace feeling her warmth against his chest, “I love you always.”

“Love you always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's post - Vlad is in America and ready to meet with the Russia Mob in America (swear to god that's real); Peter has his misplaced trust in Peter shaken, but then is given proof that this man might be on his side.
> 
> Sunday's post - Going to the Chapel... Chris and Phichit get married... or was it Chris and Peach... I forget? Reader's choice, please leave comments letting me know if you want to see Peach / Phichit / both?
> 
> Friday's post for Big Happy Family - Viktor learns that he led a wolf to his door and now fears for his eldest son. Yuuri and Felix debut their programs, both are amazing but Felix's is truly amazing. Otabek and Yuri enjoy the last days of heat, and make a life-changing decision.


	25. Clawing My Way Home, To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad has landed in the United States and begins his search for Viktor with a stop in New York. As a member of the St. Petersburg Bratva he's expected to meet with the Brighton Beach Bratva. What is offered up as tribute is something he will give, but Paul will not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den and Maggie for the last minute edits on this. I promise to get ahead in my writing... someday...

Peter had worried that he would be expected to perform during the flight, however he was lucky to learn that Vlad had terrible motion sickness. They boarded the plane and Vlad immediately ordered a scotch, using it to take nearly half a bottle of sleeping medication. He dozed off right away, leaving Peter to read the book he brought. Paul listened to music on his head phones and occasionally looked over at the younger man to see if he wanted anything.

At some point in the flight, Vlad had flung his head onto Peter’s shoulder, he was alternating between snoring in Peter’s ear and drooling on his coat. Peter closed his book in irritation and let his gaze drift out the window next to him. They had flown through Russian airspace and were now over the Atlantic.

_I could run. The airport will be distracting and full of police. I could just run away. No one would find me, not America._

The thought must have made him smile because for a moment he was startled by his own reflection. Peter saw himself, he was handsome, thin, but since Vlad insist he take good care of himself he looked well. He was impressively dressed, his hair stylish, his skin clear. He could make a new start in America. Find a job, a real one this time, meet other people, a nice man.

“Whatever you’re thinking, put it out of your mind.” Peter nearly jumped at the sound of Paul’s voice, but he had learned to still his body these months with Vlad. Peter turned his head, and shot him a questioning glance. “You’re safe right now. Watch him, and watch for your chance.”

Peter looked at Vlad’s face on his shoulder, then back up to Paul. “He’ll hear you.”

Paul heard the panic in the boy’s voice, but had to note that his body was entirely composed. “He’s out like a light. But know that if you run, I’ll have to bring you back. My loyalty is to him.”

Peter turned his face back to the window. Making his voice cold, he uttered under his breath, “I had never suspected otherwise.”

+++

Peter had been wrong. The airport was very busy, with too many people moving around. The TSA agents were everywhere and he began to believe that they would return him to Vlad as well. _Trust no one. No one will help you._

Vlad held onto Peter’s hand the entire time. Once in the lobby, they were greeted by signs in Cyrillic looking for Никифоров. Peter didn’t like the looks of the men holding the signs. They didn’t look like the drivers he had noticed around St. Petersburg. Their jackets were open, their fingers had cigarette stains, and the cuffs of their shirts revealed cheap tattoo. _Prison?_

He was practically dragged into a town car. The back was dirty, and smelled of cigarettes. Vlad hopped in with no hesitation. Peter looked to Paul who appeared to have reservations. He had not been able to fly with his firearm, and would have to meet with his own connection before feeling comfortable. It became clear to Peter that this was a surprise to Paul, and that Paul did like surprises.

“So we’re meeting the old man of Brighton?” Vlad called into the front of the car. The driver, simple nodded in response.

Paul was sitting opposite Vlad and Peter in the back. He frowned and his brow creased. Peter could tell that the fact the driver felt as though he could show a lack of respect with a non-verbal answer spoke a great deal of the situation to Paul. He looked at Vlad who was yawning and stretching his neck. _Evidently it says nothing to you._ Peter only hoped that if they were going to kill Vlad they might let him go. _I’m just a whore. Who cares enough to want me dead?_

The car stopped in front of a seedy looking restaurant. Peter almost chuckled at the thought that if he thought if a Russian, _from Russia_ , thought something was seedy, then it absolutely was. Paul evidently thought so as well, he kept trying to catch Vlad’s eye.

Peter nudged Vlad lightly and nodded towards Paul. Vlad, meanwhile, merely chuckled at the motion and Paul’s concerned looks.

“Scared chickens?” Vlad said in what, on anyone else, would have been a comforting tone. He placed a hand on Peter’s thigh and squeezed gently. “Don’t worry, I know it’s been a long day. But we’ll be at the hotel soon, and I will give you some very special attention. Okay?”

Peter swallowed back the bile that threatened the back of his throat and smiled. It was enough to please Vlad who placed a hand on Peter’s chin and led him into a soft kiss. Anyone looking at the couple would have remarked on the tender love shown by the older man. Even Paul was fooled.

The door opened on Vlad’s side and he climbed out. Turning to the driver, “I assume we’re here to meet Vyacheslav Malkeye.”

The man, still clad in a cheap suit and expensive sunglasses merely nodded curtly. Vlad walked through the unopened doors. Peter had always thought of Vlad as a self-important sort of tyrant. Someone who liked to bully those around if they were smaller, weaker. That sort of person often comes with an entire lack of humility, they are entirely composed of hubris. So when he saw Vlad pull the door open and walk through without batting an eyelash, without voicing his concerns over a lack of respect, without making a single complaint he was surprised.

The little silver haired man looked back at Paul who was standing behind him, also marveling at the scene unfolding and, undoubtedly, thinking the same thing. Paul looked down into the heart-shaped face and put a hand on the frail shoulder, guiding him forward into the restaurant.

“Stay close to me, not Vlad. Don’t run,” Paul spoke in a low tone, hoping that his words to the boy went unnoticed by the guards.

Inside the restaurant was more of an open area. It was clear immediately that the business had gone bust years ago. Tables were pushed into corners, piled over with chairs. The floor looked dirty from lack of use. Old flyers and menus littered the bar and parts of the floor.

Peter could feel the hand on his shoulder tighten. _We walked into something bad. This isn’t how you meet someone important. This is how you meet someone you plan to kill._

Two guards came forward out of the backroom to stand by an older man sitting at a lone table in the middle of the room. They made it clear they were armed by opening their coats to reveal side arms. Peter couldn’t identify them, he had no knowledge of guns. Behind him Paul grunted and shifted.

“Your dog won’t play fair,” the old man said from behind a drink.

Vlad looked over at Paul, “He’s not holding. You picked us up from the airport.”

The drink slapped down on the table, ice cubes resting at the bottom. A small amount of brown liquid still slurring down the sides.

“You walk into meeting, unarmed?”

“I have no need, just as you have no need.” Vlad moved towards the table, watching the guards eye him as he advanced. He pulled out a chair from the chair from the table. It screeched against the untiled floor, much heavier than it looked.

Peter jumped at the sound a little. For a second the old man became interested in him. Peter saw the want in the man’s eyes, the tongue poke out to lick the lips. The man shifted to look closer, and raised a hand for Peter to come forward. Paul kept his hand on the shoulder.

Vlad coughed to redirect the man’s attention and took in the room with a shrug. “If this is meant to scare or impress, it failed. I’m from Russia. The smell of old fire and stale piss reminds me of home.” He smiled and placed a hand on his heart in mock sincerity.

The two guards from the car had come into the restaurant, locking the door behind him. Vlad didn’t even turn around. Peter began to focus in on all the sounds of the room, too afraid to move again and attract the man’s attention. The squeak of the rubber soles of the guards’ shoes, the rustling of clothing as people moved and settled, the clink from an ice cube breaking in the sweat of that drink, Paul’s steady breathing behind him. He focused on that hand on his shoulder. So long as that hand never let go he would survive this.

“Why are you here?” The older man sat back in the chair, groaning against his weight.

“I’m here to collect what was stolen from my team in St. Petersburg.” Vlad sat back as well, brushing his hand against the dust on the table. “I’m here to take back what’s mine from the one that took it.”

“Is that person with us?”

Vlad laughed, “No. This is a family matter, something that is best kept in house. You were told to expect us coming through, and we will have to bother people in your territory to get information.”

The man seemed to be considering that. “What exactly are you after?”

“The only thing that matters.”

The old man’s eyes gleamed, “Money.”

_Family_. “Quite a bit, to be honest. But it’s not mine. I’m here to collect from someone who is.”

“Is?”

Vlad’s voice turned cold, “Mine. He’s mine. We will of course pay a fee when it’s found. But the man leaves as mine, alive and unharmed.”

“Who is this man to you?”

“He’s my little…” _ghost_ “brother. My mother took him and ran when we were children. He knows nothing of what happened. I just want to bring him back, protect him.”

Peter listened carefully. Vlad was so calm, explaining these lies in a silken voice. He watched as the older man ran his hand over his mouth. The wizened eyes darted up to him again.

“Well, payment later is good. But what are you offering prior?”

That stopped Vlad. This was the first thing that had happened since they got off the plane that he hadn’t planned on. Vlad didn’t work in the world of variables. Bad people, villains, drugs addicts, whores, and pimps all shared one aspect. They were highly predictable. So long as one were to really pay attention to the people around them, they would never be surprised. Peter could see the back of Vlad’s neck tense, he was thinking through the variables, making predictions and trying to guess which way he should bend.

“St. Petersburg paid you. We are going to be allowed to operate here with the understanding that we pay on the way out. You can send a man along as insurance. But there will be no payment before we recover the money and my brother.”

The guards didn’t seem to be interested in the conversation. Evidently, the meeting had moved into the old man’s tastes. Business was settled as long as they were concerned and they had begun moving over to the bar to have their own discussions. Peter wanted to feel relaxed but he worried that this wasn’t over.

“Now, don’t get riled. I’m not talking money. Perhaps you let your young man share a little time with me?” He leered at Peter.

Peter was tempted to run. The guards were distracted, Vlad had his back to him. He could just turn, unlatch the door, and be out on the street. The hand squeezed on his shoulder. _Paul. Right. If you run, I’ll return you._

Vlad turned and looked at Peter. “No, he’s mine.” _Well, he’s mine until I get Vitya back. He’s just a stand in._

“Not for long, just a little.”

Vlad was wavering, but he was possessive. “No. I’ll not have him damaged and bruised. I’ve put a lot of work into him.”

Peter wanted to cave into himself. He could feel his body starting to shake under their scrutiny, and the weight of that damned hand on his shoulder.

The old man sat back, let his legs spread. Peter looked away fearing what was coming next. In all the time he had been forced to be with Vlad he had, at least, been with only him. He didn’t have to suffer the indignity of being shared, tossed around like a toy. He was certain that Vlad was terrible, but he was a horror that he knew, understood.

“Just his mouth. It’s very pretty.”

Vlad put his finger to his lip in consideration. At this point Peter was shaking uncontrollably. The fear in him only fueled the arousal the old man felt, and Peter could see it plainly.

Vlad withdrew his finger, lowered his lids, and inhaled to answer…

“Excuse me, Mr. Nikiforov, but this is very disrespectful to you, and to our home organization. If this man were to come to our territory you would not put such a disgusting ultimatum to him. You would honor his position, just as he must honor yours.”

Paul knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Vlad for a long time, had worked for him longer than any other sergeant in the Bratva. But he understood the little man. He was petty, greedy, and able to stab anyone in the back. But he was predictable. And Paul knew what button to push.

“My associate, though unwise for speaking out of turn,” Vlad lowered his voice to a growl aimed at Paul, “is correct. I think you ask too much.”

The old man grimaced, but knew that he had lost. He grunted his acquiescence. “We will send a man to your hotel in the morning. Expect him.”

Vlad rose, and directing a stare at one of the men at the bar pointed to the door. The guard didn’t even bother to see his boss’ reaction. He crossed the room, unlatched the lock, and held the door open.

Peter relaxed into Paul’s hand, being led to the open door. They were in the car being driven to the hotel by the same driver. Peter felt Vlad stiffen next to him. He grabbed the boy harshly by his face. “You did a good job Paul. Thank you.” He looked into Peter’s eyes, “Thank the man.”

“Th..thank you, Paul.” Peter stuttered.

“I think we can put you to better work, though.” Vlad unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. Peter didn’t dare to break eye contact with Vlad. He waited for the invitation and took him into his mouth. Vlad relaxed, pushing the little head down further, “That’s good, Vitya.”

Paul shifted to stare out the window as the city disappeared past the large bridge they were on.

Vlad leaned back into the cushion of the seat, enjoying the skillful ministrations of Peter’s tongue. “Nobody touches my things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday - One Big Happy Family update
> 
> Sunday - Chrischit's wedding!


	26. And Here's a Heypenny for Your Shoe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Chris are married. This is only the ceremony, reception will come later. Viktor is doing well in therapy, Mrs. Bennet is adorable as always, Yuuri is cute beyond words, and Chris and Phichit make a dash for the altar... literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Den and Mags for reading this over and catching the numerous problems! LOL.

JJ and Isabella spent their short honeymoon at the inn. Their days were filled with taking his mother on trips into town, a long drive to see the ocean one last time. Then there came the day she lost her appetite. Followed by days of being dizzy, getting tired sooner. JJ watched his father struggle to keep the happy smile on his face while he held his wife’s hand. Isabella always spoke to Nathy with a sweet softness in her voice. He watched them listen to music on the porch, knitting.

Then there came that final day. JJ didn’t know that the last day would see his mother wearing blue. Her last morning would be one that the sun shone on, Isabella washed her hair, with Mrs. Katsuki’s help on the porch, surrounded by the smell of flowers. She had a necklace on that her husband had given her in college. She wore the pink slippers she got for Christmas. JJ didn’t know that her last meal would be rice and sweet eggs, prepared by Mr. Katsuki.

Nathalie Leroy went to sleep that evening thinking of the love that surrounded her in that inn. She didn’t wake the next morning.

Yuuri had never seen a person more devastated than JJ. He was open in his pain, sobbing and clutching his beautiful wife. Isabella was exactly like Nathy, strong. A week later the family returned to Canada to spread Nathy’s ashes in the forest she was proposed to.

The night they left, Mari heard Yuuri sobbing in his room. More often than not she knew he had to work through his sorrow alone. Tonight she would need his strength. A gentle knock to the door was all the warning she gave her brother. He was quickly trying to remove his tears when he saw her streaked face.

“I’m not ready.” Mari sat down on the edge of the bed and let her brother hold her as she sobbed.

“We’re lucky. We’re so lucky.” Yuuri could only think of his own perfect family. Perfect in their collection of odd ends and strange bits. The multitude of imperfections creating the Katsukis. A family with a wicked sense of humor, good hearts, fiercely loyal, loving, open, connected.

+++

Viktor was sitting in the waiting area for his therapist, thinking over the past month. Summer brought a great deal of change for Viktor. He stood by JJ as often as the man wanted. They had traded mobile numbers, and he was there during the long days and late nights when JJ’s faith wavered. While Viktor was not a religious person, he could admire JJ’s faith in something larger than himself.

Viktor had also, with the help of Mrs. Bennet, tilled a small plot in his backyard and begun a nice garden of vegetables that he wasn’t afraid of… and some that terrified him. Tomatoes, cucumbers, and lettuce sat near squash and zucchini. Viktor grimaced as they grew large and healthy. _Maybe I can donate them? Maybe Mama Katsuki can use them?_ His days were full of setting up his new home, gardening with Mrs. Bennet, and painting with Yuuri’s mom. He and Yuuri had continued to date but not going further than kissing and holding one another.

“Viktor, you can come on in.” Kelly peaked her head out as a patient left smiling.

Viktor knew he would like the happy little woman. She had a smiling face and spoke in a good and honest manner. He was shocked the day he met her, she had posters to Tarantino movies all over her office and a collection of stuffed unicorns on her desk. He couldn’t help thinking they would fit together very well.

He took the big comfy chair opposite her and fiddled with the cashmere blanket draped over the arm.

“How have you been over the past week?” Kelly sat slowly. Viktor picking at things meant he had been thinking.

“A little lonely. I miss Mama.” He chewed his lips and she waited for him to start again. “It’s just that she always knew what to do.”

“And you worry that you don’t?”

He shrugged. “I mean, I’ve gotten into keeping a schedule. And I have a plan for school. But I feel…I don’t know…I get up. I wash. I eat. I garden. I paint. I prep for school. I watch a movie.” He looked at her, expectantly hoping for understanding.

“Do you think you are just going through the motions?”

“Yes. That’s it, that’s it exactly. It’s like I’m...pretending at life.” Viktor sat forward, “I want to just have life.”

Kelly sighed, _Yuuri again_. “Viktor, I’m worried you are rushing things.”

Viktor sighed and grumbled a little. “I don’t mean that.”

Kelly smiled, _sure you didn’t_. “Okay, what would feel like you weren’t pretending?”

“Having someone else around. Little normal things like making dinner together, talking about a television show.” He searched his brain…in truth she had guessed right, he was thinking of his relationship with Yuuri and sex.

“Those are great things. And they are the happy little everyday things that you will get to enjoy with someone one day. But right now we have to work on making you okay with being by yourself.” She watched those blue eyes search the room, unhappy with her answer but accepting. “How have you been sleeping?”

“Better,” Viktor looked her straight in the eye. He did seem healthier, less harried. That scrubbed clean, starved hollow look was replaced with almost tanned skin and a patch of freckles. The hair was past his ears. There was even a little dirt under his nails. This was what she was hoping to see, a healthy comfortably lived-in body. “I fell asleep on the couch a couple of times, but that was habit.”

“You’ve been sleeping in your bed?” That was one of the first things they addressed. Bedrooms, because of his past trauma had become something of a storage closet for nightmares.

“Yes, with Douglas.” He looked for approval.

“With Douglas is fine. We all have our security blankets.” She waited a beat, letting him settle. “Viktor, we also have to discuss your relationship with your body.”

The blue eyes dropped from her. He squirmed in his seat, but settled and nodded slowly. “Okay.”

She sat up. They had met a dozen times, this would make the baker’s dozen and the first time he seemed ready to discuss sex. When Dr. de la Iglesia called her about Viktor she understood he was an adult survivor of childhood sexual assaults and incest. The psychiatrist had recommended her because he knew she was successful getting her patients to take their time before moving into sexual relationships.

Viktor was hesitant and talked about what he wanted, but once he felt comfortable and realized she wasn’t judging, he was able to open up and speak honestly. They worked through how he would talk about sex, and most importantly how he would ask for what he wanted and listen for what he should give.

As their time wrapped up, Viktor got his next appointment set up and left, feeling very happy. He skipped out to his car, a bounce in his step that he hadn’t felt since the nightmare at the Cape house. The wedding was this weekend, and he knew that Yuuri was busily working at the inn to make sure the wedding was set up beautifully. Mrs. Bennet had been hired to make the arrangements and boutonnieres, but both she and Yuuri had managed to avoid each other out of embarrassment. Viktor smiled at the thought of his silly friends.

_Where would she be right now? Farmer’s market on the hill._

He navigated his car up the hill and found her stall easily. She smiled and waved him over. “Well, you get to see the flowers before anyone else does.” She held up the little [bouquet](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/df/8c/00/df8c00829a6c754c82181abd3f9d9c41--top-flowers-white-flowers.jpg) for the groomsmen's lapels. The flowers were woven into a little circle, two white buds were captured by small buds of white and lavender. Viktor was never jealous before, but today was something new. He wasn’t a member of the party, being too new a friend,so he wouldn’t have one. But that didn’t keep him from wanting on.

“Oh, it’s so pretty…” He practically whined holding a hand out to inspect the delicate piece of art closer.

The kindly little woman laughed, “It’s yours.”

“Oh, no. I couldn’t…” Viktor tried to return it to her, but had his hand rebuffed quickly.

“I’ve made enough. Besides, with your coloring it’s going to be very handsome.” She pointed to a stall on the far side. “I need a couple of skeins of yarn, be a good boy…”

Viktor smiled, “So it was a bribe! You are a mean old witch.” He watched her laughter creep up and crinkle her eyes.

“Brown, thank you.”

Viktor went to the [alpaca](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/57852f78b8a79b20f43c23e4/t/57e1b6dc8419c2982917c873/1474410210678/) stall, patting the odd-looking animals and picking out a couple of balls of the wool. _I’ve got to learn to knit, this so soft. I’d love a scarf of it._ Under the table he heard a whine. Viktor bent and saw an older, large poodle.

“Well, hello girl.” He reached out a hand, letting the dog sniff him first, then stroking the long, silky ears. He dog rose and lumbered out to put a paw on his knee. Viktor smiled and chuckled at the gesture. “You’re friendly.”

“My sister’s dog. She can’t keep her so she just dumped her with me.” The farmer shoveled feed into the fence for the animals. “I thought it would work out but she’s older and is scared to hell of these guys.”

Viktor frowned, “Poor old girl. That’s sad.” He sat on the ground petting and talking to the dog softly. “Such a good doggie.”

“Say, you two seem to have hit it off.” The man came over to the table. Viktor took out a ten and paid for the yarn. “I’ve seen you around town, right?”

Viktor nodded, “Yes. I’m the new English teacher at the high school. Viktor Nicholas.” They shook hands, the farmer looking Viktor over.

“My daughter goes there. Mila, she’s a firecracker. Hope you get her.”

Viktor smiled up, but then went back to the dog. The girl cuddled up into Viktor’s lap and began to doze, earning a happy giggle from him.

“What do you say? Looks like a match to me.”

Viktor’s heart jumped. _A dog? How many times did I ask for a puppy? But we couldn’t have one. Dogs slow you down Vitya. Blah blah blah. I love you, Mama, but you were crazy._

“Can I?” Viktor’s blue eyes were round saucers of hope to the man.

“You treat this lady well, or I’ll hear about.” The farmer shot him a look, Viktor nodded fervently. “Okay, here.” He handed over a leash.

Viktor took the lease, attached it to the collar. The dog left his lap, sensing the change. Viktor rose, then turned back, “Oh, what’s her name?”

“Oh god, please give her a new name.”

Viktor grimaced, “What was it?”

“Regina George.”

Viktor frowned, “That’s animal abuse.”

“I know. I love my sister, but…” he shrugged and turned back to his alpacas. “Some people just don’t get animals.”

Viktor returned to Mrs. Bennet’s stall. She had sold off most of her wreaths and was getting ready to head out. “Oh, Viktor. I didn’t say brown dog; I said brown yarn! Can’t you do anything right?”

Viktor laughed at the mock temper tantrum she was throwing. He tossed her the skeins and she patted the dog, who had started wagging her tail and turned into quite the puppy the further they got from the alpacas.

“The farmer let me have her.”

“Oh, he’s a real mensch.” She grumbled but did find delight in the dog. “I think this is a real good step for you.”

Viktor smiled, _I couldn’t agree more. What’s more normal than a dog?_

+++

Yuuri had spent the last part of the week working with his parents to ensure that everything in his best friends’ wedding was perfect. They had known they would get married in a small affair at the inn. Chris’ fathers took a room down the hall from Phichit’s mother and father. Yuuri had picked out new linens for the rooms and helped with the arrangement of decorations.

JJ’s wedding had been over but the flowers were still blooming around the porch. The chairs were set out, a large tent and dance floor was set up for the reception and party. It was perfect.

Yuuri was walking into the house from running a last minute check on the grounds when he heard a car’s wheels crunching on the gravel. Turning he saw Viktor’s car and waved him to the back of the house.

Viktor had quickly earn family privileges and with them came parking in the back and using the family entrance without knocking.

Yuuri ran through the house to meet his boyfriend at the door and his face lit up when he saw Viktor being followed by what had to be the largest poodle he had ever seen.

“Who’s this?” Yuuri ushered them into the house.

“Well, that’s the problem.” Viktor walked in and sat at the breakfast bar. The dog sitting by his feet.

Yuuri filled a large tupperware container with water and offered it to the dog. She lumbered over drank up then lazed down on the floor in the sun. Yuuri had to laugh at the sight.

“Okay, tell me everything.”

Viktor faithfully relayed the information of how this beautiful old dog got into life, ending with the dog’s tragic name.

“Regina George?” Yuuri looked at the dog. She didn’t even flinch at the sound of her name, refusing to respond to it.

In unison both men brought their fists to their mouths, fake coughed and said, “[I can’t go out, I’m sick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7RyFbMbJGc).” They smirked and then looked back at the dog.

“So, what the hell do I name her?” Viktor mused.

“Stella?”

Viktor grimaced, “I’m an English teacher. I can’t name my dog after a character from a book.”

“Okay, then I’m playing the boyfriend card. No historic names.” Yuuri caught Viktor’s blush at the word. He knew that the silver haired beauty was delighted to be in a relationship but still a little shy about the terms.

“So then… name names.” Viktor looked at the large dog. She was fluffy and so brown, with little black button eyes. Like the teddy bear he kept at Grampa’s house as a child… another thing left behind… “Makkachin.”

“What?” Yuuri looked at Viktor and laughed, until he caught the eyes. Blue burning in sincerity. Yuuri took the pale hand and squeezed it. “Makka for short?”

“Makka for weekends and snowdays. Makkachin for tax forms and report cards.” Viktor smiled back.

Yuuri rose up to kiss Viktor’s temple. Viktor turned into the kiss, and a second landed on his lips. He was slowly learning to take more without rushing into something that could scare him. Yuuri put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, standing to kiss down into Viktor’s mouth. They broke apart a little breathless.

“Stay for dinner?” Yuuri combed his fingers through Viktor’s hair. It was getting so long.

Viktor pursed his lips and shook his head. “I have to get Makka settled. Come with me.”

Yuuri sighed, “Can’t. I want to make sure the house is ready.”

“Alright, see you in a few days.” Viktor rose and captured the lips again. Yuuri leaned into the kiss, opening a little. The invitation was accepted and Viktor kissed into the older man’s mouth. Yuuri received Viktor, making sure to not move too quickly or push him further than he was ready to go. Breaking apart Viktor tried his best at bedroom eyes, “Sure you won’t come back with me.”

Yuuri growled and dropped his head to Viktor’s chest. “Can’t.”

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Kissing his head he walked out the door, followed dutifully by the newly christened Makkachin.

Yuuri watched the dog hop in the backseat and then waved goodbye as Viktor pulled out. “I hate my life.”

+++

Phichit looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day, he was getting married to the single most remarkable person he had ever known. They had agreed to meet at the front door to the inn and walk each other down the aisle. Together they had agreed on what Chris called “hipster rustic” as their look for the day.

A soft knock on the door turned his head. Yuuri stuck his head in door and took in the sight of his friend. Phichit had chosen to leave his coat behind, enjoying the [silhouette](https://menswearhouse.scene7.com/is/image/TMW/MW40_30AD_05_PRONTO_UOMO_PLATINUM_TAN_SOLID_MAIN) he created in just a vest. Yuuri nodded his head, “It’s time.”

Phichit looked at his reflection one last time. “It certainly is.”

Downstairs, at the door, stood Chris. He was amazing in his [tan suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a0/12/28/a012280fb138df2c61a8d5b7e2afb2dd.jpg), a white tie sat over the white shirt. The blonde man looked stunning. Chris turned to take in the vision of his soon to be husband, “Hey, sailor.”

“Come here often?” Phichit quipped back. He held out a hand, walk to Chris who eagerly took it. “You ready to get this show on the road?”

“Race you to the altar?” Chris raised his eyebrows.

Phichit smiled widely, then lunged out the door, dragging a hysterical Chris behind him. The other man found his feet as they thundered down the steps, rounding the corner to the crowd of people standing in anticipation of the wedding march…which never got a chance to play as they, still clasping hands, ran to the altar leaving Yuuri far behind.

The small group of friends and family laughed at the opening. The minister from Chris’ UU church laughed at the antics and used them as a metaphor to her speech prior to declaring them devoted loves for life. Phichit jumped into Chris’ arms and delivered a kiss to his husband’s lips, to the delight of a cheering crowd.

Yuuri, who was to stand with them in his [rustic suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/276760339576464206/) had a much happier spot that day, standing next to Viktor in the back. They held hands through the ceremony and wouldn’t be parted afterwards. Viktor staying by Yuuri’s side as the photographer asked the wedding party to stay behind for pictures as the Katsuki’s directed the guests to the tent for refreshments and appetizers.

Viktor watched as Chris and Phichit were posed in the traditional wedding pictures, and laughed at they put their own spin on each. They had to recreate the dash to the altar several times to capture what it looked like to the photographer’s delight. Phichit’s beautiful dark hair waving in the breeze, and Chris’ tie knocked loose from trying to overtake his slimmer partner. On the third recreation, they tripped over the runner and rolled into each other’s arms.

Yuuri’s grasp on Viktor’s hand had only become stronger through the entire time. His gaze stayed with his friend. They were released to go eat. Chris and Phichit slowly ambled back to the party, enjoying the few minutes alone on the busiest day of their life. Yuuri pulled Viktor back from following. The rest of the party joined the crowd in the tent and the sounds of party began to fill the air.

“Just us for a moment.” Yuuri pull him in the direction of a large elm near the driveway.

Viktor blushed and nodded. “I’d like that.”

Yuuri lead him along the driveway path away from the noise. He was trying to clear his head, to find his words. “I’ve been working through my issues with my last boyfriend. I didn’t want to start anything too serious with you until I knew I was over him.”

Viktor remained silent by his side. He had known Yuuri long enough to know that when he’s searching for something it’s best to just be by his side.

“Today, watching Phichit and Chris…” he erupted into laughter, stopping and turning to Viktor, “How crazy was that?”

Viktor smiled an answer, “It was beautiful.”

Yuuri stepped into Viktor’s space. “It was. I found myself being jealous. Thinking of how much I want something like that. I want it with you.”

Viktor’s breath hitched.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “I’m not saying we should run away to Vegas and get married… that’s nuts!” He laughed at Viktor’s relief. “But I’m monogamous. I need that to be in a relationship.”

“So you’re with only one guy?” Viktor studied Yuuri’s expression. “Nobody else.”

Yuuri nodded. “I know it’s a lot to ask. People like to date around and have a couple of boyfriends at a time…and I’m not judging, but for me…that just doesn’t work. I’m really insecure and…”

Viktor stopped his babbling, cupping the sides of Yuuri’s face he met those lips, stilling them from the anxiety driven rant and instead giving them much better employment. Yuuri responded quickly, melting under the man’s touch. Viktor felt the strong arms envelop him and bring him into the shorter man’s chest. He wound his hands into Yuuri’s raven hair and draped his arms over the shoulders. Yuuri leaned Viktor against the tree, and rising onto the balls of one foot licked into the mouth of his boyfriend.

The soft moan let him know that this step was missed in the weeks they had taken things slower. Viktor knew that Yuuri was right to let him set the pace of their intimacy, but he had to be honest. He wanted Yuuri to lead. He wanted to feel Yuuri’s need for him.

The pulled back breathless. Yuuri speaking first, “We have to get back.”

Viktor sighed and dropped his forehead to Yuuri’s. “We do.”

“Stay with me tonight.” He felt Viktor freeze a little in his arms. “Not sex, not yet. Just stay close to me.”

Viktor smiled and looked up, “Yuuri Katsuki, are you asking me to have a slumber party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's update: The Reception and Peach's dress!  
> Sunday's update: First day of school; Viktor meets another Russian.
> 
> Big Happy Family: Yuri and Otabek make a move; Viktor returns home; all hell breaks loose


	27. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, school is in full swing and I have a five class schedule this semester so posting might be later in the day than normal. I'm going to work very hard to make sure that I remain loyal to this fic as I love it. This is unfortunately not Beta read or edited because I can't ask either Mags or Den to edit something as last minute like this. It's not cool! Love them both!

Phichit and Chris had slipped away for a few moments as the guests were being seated for dinner. Toshiya had made the [crown roasts of lamb](http://cdna.tid.al/c25d8160fdaf4667ae842d26dd62bd7ab1706f51_600.jpg) earlier, and was quickly cutting and prepping them for delivery to tables. Phichit and Chris were easy to please, but the chef in him demanded perfection… and lamb was a fussy meat. Hiroko was in charge of the light food, having recreated a series of [hor d'oeuvres](http://assets.wholefoodsmarket.com/recipes/2781/460/290/2781.jpg) she saw on line. The little cucumber cups were easily prepared the night before and the filling chilled overnight. Taking a break from lightly searing the lamb Toshiya glanced over to his wife. She had a small army of waiters filling and serving in a happy frenzy.

“God only knows what I’d be without you.” He called over, watching her face lit up in delight.

Hiroko’s hands worked at a breakneck speed, but her mind wandered back to the day Yuuri came into their lives. He was a stubborn ass even then. Mari was five, she had stayed at Mrs. Bennet’s house, knowing that her little brother would make an appearance that morning. But as the contractions increased in frequency and feeling Hiroko worried that the little man wasn’t willing to move out of his first apartment.

Toshiya drove to the hospital, never showing the worry etched in his face. The placid mask of utter calm and confidence that the universe and all the bad things were far too busy to bother with such a small family as his. He hoped that were true. But bad things had a way of making time for you.

The song on the radio was the Beach Boys, “God only knows”. Hiroko snapped it off immediately, she despised that band. They both did… the whole world did. But that song…

Toshiya turned it back on and began singing it, holding a single hand over the body that held his son. Hiroko could feel the little life in her stir. “If he comes out liking the Beach Boys I’ll never forgive you.”

Toshiya smiled. The bad things were too busy for them.

But the bad things made time. He helped her out of the car, only to see the blood staining the back of her dress. Nurse, doctors, large beds, too many sheets, no one told him anything, then too many people wanted to tell him everything, endless questions that he didn’t know answers to… Then the single cry… Yuuir’s wail into the world. It was the greatest sound he had ever heard… followed by the worst…

“She’s crashing…”

Toshiya was shuffled out of the way… _we need more blood… pressure is dropping… possibly septic…_

Three hours. Three hours of not knowing how you explain to your son the beauty and brilliance of the woman he came from. Three hours of not knowing how to tell your daughter that her whole world crumbled. Three hours of knowing that you can’t do this alone. What kind of father would be without her? What kind of man? God only knows…

And then the bad things got called away. They found a new victim, someone bigger, more important, with more money and better looks and the world righted itself. Toshiya felt the tip of the universe as his wife and son were wheeled out to him. And he knew what he’d be without her.

“Nothing…” He looked at the meat, perfectly seared.

“What’d you say?” Hiroko looked over at her husband. He usually went quiet while cooking, but he seemed a little lost just then. She felt something in the universe tilt.

He smiled over at her, waving the long fork, “Nothing.” He winked and she felt the universe tilt back to right.

_Not today bad things. Go find the big people._

+++

Peach descending the staircase on the arms of her man. She caught her reflection in the glass and smiled in appreciation of her beauty. She wasn’t a vain girl, just very very aware that she was a goddess to be worshipped.

“You are delightful.” Chris kissed into her cheek, “Will you dance with me.”

“Everyday.” _I am a generous goddess._

They walked to the party under the tent, it was Viktor’s eyes that caught her attention first. She hadn’t seen those blue eyes glitter since the night of the movies. I’ll have to take the boy shopping someday.

Her [beautiful dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1xom_MVXXXXXCXVXXq6xXFXXXe/SOCCI-Real-Shot-Sexy-Red-Rose-Embroidered-Evening-font-b-dress-b-font-font-b-short.jpg), the color of her name, formed a lovely shape on her chest, then moved to an A-line with large, deep folds. The plunging neckline was kept in check with a thin mesh fabric forming a delicate princess collar. The open back revealed a faux corset. All working to create an image that left the tall Russian man speechless… and a little jealous. She smiled at him, and he walked over, taking her hands and delivering a kiss to her cheek.

“You are so beautiful.”

She giggled at his overwhelming sincerity. “Viktor you are too much honey. Where’s Yuuri?”

Viktor nodded in the direction past the exit, near the line of the woods bordering the grounds. “He is worried about his speech.”

Peach smiled at what she had suspected anyway. “I’m going to work my magic. Entertain my man, would you?”

Chris and Viktor were left to watch the elegant sway of the hips and skirt as she made her way through the crowd of well-wishers.

“Is Yuuri alright?” Viktor turned to Chris who merely smiled in acknowledgment.

“Yuuri’s not good at speaking in front of people. But this won’t be hard, best man speeches are the worst of all time. So long as he doesn’t throw up ON Peach, he’ll be fine.”

Viktor hummed and took a cucumber cup from the offered tray. “So yummy.”

Chris was happy to see the man eating and comfortable while doing it. “You seem better.”

Viktor nodded, swallowing. “I feel better. Kelly, my therapist, has me practicing focusing on what I’m doing and not letting my thoughts wander around. And it was good to talk through everything with someone.” A little shadow passed across his face, but then cleared. “I’m excited for the school year.”

Chris inhaled, that was a relief. He was happy that Viktor had fallen for Yuuri, and he was thrilled his friend had someone as loving and kind as Viktor. But the dependency that Viktor exhibited was worrying. This interest in things coming up, things that are independent from Yuuri, was a good sign. “I think you’ll like it. The classes we gave you can be fun, and I’ve heard a lot of good about this incoming freshmen class.”

Viktor smiled, “I don’t mind the rough kids.”

“Good, you’ll get them.” Chris laughed. “Oh perfect timing.” He pointed as Yuuri, looking a little harried, but recovering, came through with Peach.

The music, provided by a phone, quieted as Yuuri approached an open mic. People smiled and took their seats to listen. The wait staff circled the area handing out and refilling champagne flutes. Peach joined Chris and Viktor, and with a wink assured them that Yuuri’s anxiety was well in check.

“I met my best friend in college. With one look they knew I would need guidance, love, and extreme patience.” The audience laughed politely at the self-deprecating humor. “Once you meet this amazing, loving, and kind person you are struck with how earnest they are. They will work for hours with a student who can’t grasp a concept, then rush to your house to hold your hand as you cry over a boyfriend. They will give up entire weekends decorating the gym for homecoming, then spend the entire time in the girls room helping with makeup and last minute dress repair. They will always be there for you, they will always love, they will always be by your side. Chris, when I first met you I thought there was no way I could give up my best friend to you. But having grown to know you, I can easily say you are the only man worthy of them. You are the other side to the same coin, the chorus to the song, and the fuzzy to the blanket…” Yuuri let the audience laugh, as Peach stood and protested that she was the fuzzy! As the room settled, Yuuri raised his glass, “so you Peach and Chris, and to everyone here I say congratulations.”

The room raised their glasses and sung the praise the worthy couple earned. Viktor watched as Yuuri took a polite sip then placed the glass on a table and abandoned it. The music swept up and Chris turned to Peach, leading them into a dance.

Yuuri walked up to Viktor’s side. “We’ll give them this on alone, but I’d like to claim the next dance.”

“I’ll have to check my dance card, Mr. Darcy.” Viktor sipped from his flute, coyly hiding the smile.

“Well at least I’m Darcy, not Whitcomb.” Yuuri claimed the seat next to Viktor. Chris and Phichit had planned to have the couple seated together after they determined that a wedding without Viktor was not happening.

“Whitcomb was a villain, you mean the terrible heroes like Edward Ferris.” He felt Yuuri’s hand settle on the small of his back.

“I’ve never read that one.” Viktor could feel the heat from Yuuri’s breath on his ear as the older man whispered to him.

Viktor licked his lips and looked down at the table cloth, “I’ll loan it to you.”

The hand on the small of his back was rubbing slow, small circles. _No, focus. The tablecloth is white. Yuuri is near me… he’s insanely handsome. NO! The music is nice. I can smell the food. I’m hungry. I want to eat soon._ He felt himself calming down. _Good, stop rushing things. Being with him will be fun, and nice, and exciting. But don’t rush it._

The meal was a success, even with Toshiya pestering the wait staff and demanding perfection in each plate. The guests were entirely satisfied with the delicious lamb, seared to a crisp skin, a warm and rich center. The potatoes, which Viktor looked at with a leery eye turned out to be delicious. Yuuri smiled with each noise of delight the younger man made. Their knees bumped severals times, only a few by accident.

The meal wound down as Peach and Chris stood near the dessert table. The wedding couple, in an attempt to avoid the traditional cake fight had commissioned a bakery to create a series of [gorgeous cupcakes](http://s6.weddbook.com/t4/1/9/1/1910335/wedding-cakes-amp-cupcakes.jpg) and the couple took turns feeding one another.

The sun had begun to settle and cast a warm glow over the party as the dancing started. It wasn’t a wild time, but a night of slow dancing to soft music. Yuuri rose and led Viktor to the floor, spinning him out and pulling the silver haired man into his chest. They caught the rhythm of the music quickly and began to sway together, enjoying the night. Viktor laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of his aftershave. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, making sure he stayed calm.

Yuuri could feel the flutter of Viktor’s eyelashes against his neck. It tickled but he resisted the instinct to pull away, his desire to stay with this man so much stronger.

The sun eventually sunk below the horizon and the night’s sky lit up. Many of the guests left for their homes, leaving only a small group behind. Soon the Katsuki’s found that only their children and friends remained behind.

“You’ve invited Viktor to stay the night, right?” Toshiya came up behind his son.

“Yeah… that’s okay?” He felt a little awkward. He was an adult, but it was their home.

“Of course it is. We have room for him…”

“Ah, actually, we’re having a sleepover in my room.” He caught the glint in his father’s eye, “No. Entirely innocent. Horror movies and popcorn and board games.”

Toshiya smiled indulgently, “That sounds perfect.” He looked back towards the house. “Actually give me a minute.”

Yuuri watched his father disappear into bulkhead of their cellar. What’s he up to? Viktor’s laughter echoed over to him. Yuuri saw Viktor spinning Peach, whose dress twirled out simmering in the starlight. There was something almost sisterly in the vision of the two.

Mari came over to him. “Dance?” She held up her hands for him.

He smiled, “Sure, we can be that weird family.”

Mari rolled her eyes and they began to dance slowly. Knowing she was out of earshot, Mari began, “You’re in love.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched, “It’s too soon to know that…” He could hear the lie in his voice.

“Yuuri, I’m not judging. Mom told me she knew she was in love with Dad the night of their first date. Dad said he knew it before they even ordered dinner. You three are alike.” She looked over, Yuuri following her gaze. Viktor dipped Peach, eliciting a series of giggles from both. Then Peach spun him and dipped him back. Viktor’s tie had been loosened more than a hour ago, and the top button undone. Yuuri was able to see the graceful slope of the neck, the pale, fragile skin beneath.

_Oh god she’s right. I’ve fallen in love._

Mari could see the panic in his face, “He loves you back. He told me.”

“When?”

“The day you brought him here for dinner. The next morning, I took him out to the lake to give him a shovel talk. I couldn’t get a single word out. His love for you was written across him.” She waited for her brother to return his gaze to her, “But Yuuri, so’s his pain. I love you, and I know you don’t mean to be, but sometimes your anxiety and depression can make you selfish and thoughtless. You can’t be this way with him.”

Yuuri turned his focus back to Viktor, who was now dancing ballet poses with Peach, each laughing at the other’s antics. Chris came over to claim the last dance of the evening with Peach. Viktor bowed, then kissed Peach’s hands and was rewarded with a curtsey as the newlyweds danced off.

“Being with him means no more skipping meds. It means no more telling off your doctors. It means you have to be healthy, for both of you.”

Mari was right. He kissed her cheek, “I love you sis.”

She smiled, then smirked, “Gross. Go get your boyfriend.”

Yuuri claimed Viktor for the last dance came to an end, holding him close. Viktor could feel a change in Yuuri’s demeanour, “Is everything okay?”

Yuuri nodded and kissed Viktor gently on the lips, “I love you.”

Viktor’s cheeks tinged pink, “I love you too. I didn’t want to say it first and scare you off.”

Yuuri laughed lightly, “There’s nothing about you that could scare me away.”

Across the yard, Toshiya light the small fire pit into life. It caught the attention of the small party. Yuuri pulled Viktor over to the small fire, “Come on. Sleep overs need smores.”

“What are smores?”

Yuuri didn’t even turn, the list of oddities that comprised Viktor Nicholas found a new addition. “You’re killing me, Smalls.”

“I’m taller than you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's Update - Slumber Party in full swing. Smores, painting toe nails, Chris and Peach decide to stay, Board games with the family, delicious breakfast tomorrow... and Viktor has to wear Yuuri's PJs.
> 
> Sunday's Update - First day at school. Viktor is a proper school marm. He meets a cat-obsessed student with an interesting, familiar background.
> 
> Big Happy Family Update on Friday -


	28. Viktor's First Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's mother, for very good reasons, never let her little son spend the night in the homes of others. Since leaving Russia, and his abusers, behind she kept him close. Now he will spend his first night at a sleep over with Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor is making excellent progress in allowing himself to slowly approach sexuality and intimacy with Yuuri. They have a good talk about it as well. The scary monsters quickly dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Den and Mags for their support last night as I get all emotional about how much I love this fic. It makes me feel like a real writer! Thank you both for their amazing support and editing of my work. Please check out their work, it's brilliant!

Viktor eyed the sticky mess with a heavy suspicion. He had been better about eating regularly, and avoiding things that made him feel full. But this presented a new challenge. _Sure, I can eat this now… but later… how long does something like that live in me. What will it make my stomach look like. I don’t want to feel full._

Peach had taken a large bite of his, the goo running down the sides and onto his hands. _Oh god, it will make my hands sticky._ Viktor grimaced at the thought. The old fears creeping back into his head. _Don’t let things inside you._

Chris leaned over to Peach, delivering a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back a string of marshmallow connected them. The newly weds laughed at their conjoined status. Viktor wanted that so much. Not just to feel the physical closeness to another person, but that delightful thoughtlessness of the action. To be free of the ridiculous worry of what the food would look like inside him, would it stain his stomach, would he feel sick.

Yuuri pulled the stick back, the marshmallow was a perfectly tanned golden brown. He smeared it onto a graham cracker, then placed to slabs of milk chocolate on top before closing it with another graham cracker. The single most horrifying sandwich Viktor had ever seen. Then the worst thing happened. He offered the first bite to Viktor.

Viktor’s face paled and he felt his stomach turn a little. “I don’t know if I can…” he whispered.

Yuuri’s face registered understanding and he smiled at Viktor. “It’s okay.” He took a bite and smiled. There was marshmallow on his lips. Viktor understood what was wrong. Chocolate… on his face…on my face…

Viktor felt the bile beginning to rise. He turned his face to the fire and shut his eyes. Focus on the here and now. _The grass is damp because it’s night. The fire is warm and I want to take my shoes and socks off. Yuuri is next to you. Chris and Peach are laughing. That was a long time ago. What happened was wrong. That boy was a monster. Vlad was a monster. There are no monsters here. There’s only Yuuri, his family, Chris and Peach._ Viktor opened his eyes and saw Peach looking at him from over the fire. _She raised an eyebrow to ask if he was okay. I am. He smiled at her._

“I would like to roast a marshmallow.” He reached for the stick, which Yuuri handed over.

Viktor watched as Yuuri speared a marshmallow on the slender wooden pole. Then felt a small thrill as Yuuri guided his hand to position the marshmallow over the fire. Leaning in the raven haired man kissed his temple.

“I’m very proud of you. You fight so hard.” Yuuri’s eyelashes tickled the side of Viktor’s face.

“Really?” Yuuri could hear the doubt in that word and wanted to assure this man that he was amazing.

“You are so strong. You came to a new country as a boy, learned a new language, had to move from place to place, overcame what your brother and his friends did. Nothing leaves a mark on you. You are sparkling.”

Viktor didn’t have time to blush, two large paws seated themselves on his shoulders and a large mouth devoured his marshmallow.

“Makka! Bad doggie.”

Yuuri watched the younger man wrestle with the dog, giving admonishments as softly and lovingly as praise. _If this is how you discipline your classroom will be a nightmare._ He smiled at the scene, the dog knocking Yuuri over to lick him with a marshmallow covered tongue.

“I thought you’d like to have your chaperone with you tonight.” Mari came over the party. “I picked him up from Mrs. Bennet, who sends her to love to everyone.” She caught Yuuri’s eye, hoping he would hear the inclusion in her tone.

As the evening wore on, Peach and Chris made their excuses to retreat to their room. Yuuri and Viktor watched the fire burn down to embers before retreating to the little bedroom in the back of the large house, followed by Makka.

Viktor stood awkwardly at the edge of the room, unsure what the expectation of the night was. He had learned to slow himself down when it came to urges. Kelly had helped him to understand that he was rushing into intimacy thinking it a cure for the ghosts that haunted him but it was merely a surefire way to ruin everything he had with Yuuri.

Yuuri saw Viktor looking uncomfortable. “Did you want some pajamas? I thought we could watch a movie then go to sleep.”

Viktor smiled and nodded. Taking the cotton pants and t-shirt he followed Yuuri’s lead, changing in room. Yuuri eyes snuck over to the slender frame. He was growing so much healthier over the past months. Since coming home from the Cape Viktor exercised more and ate better… well a little better. Yuuri had been over to his home often over the summer and saw prepackaged food, far too much salt and chemicals, but this was a work in progress.

“What did you want to watch?” Viktor sat on the bed, scooting back to the wall and bringing his legs into a pretzel in front of him.

“I was thinking something scary, but cheesy and bad.” Yuuri called up Netflix and together they chose the classic _Halloween_.

Yuuri settled on the bed, wrapping an arm around Viktor as they laughed at Jamie Lee Curtis’ horrible attempts to outwit the killer, take care of children, convince anyone she smoked pot.

+++

“So we are supposed to be scared at this point?” Viktor pointed the nail polish wand at the television set.

“Oh definitely,” Yuuri looked at the image of Jamie Lee in her early 80s glory screaming in a closet. He wiggled his toes to get Viktor’s attention refocused, the painting of his toe nails.

Viktor had been more than thrilled at the idea of stealing Mari’s polish to do their toes and happily agreed to hot pink. Yuuri was a bit more subtle choosing a dark navy. Viktor considered the toes and happily nodded his head. Finished with the task he closed the navy, but then reached for the pink again.

“Did I not do a good job?” Yuuri watched as Viktor sat back against the headboard.

“No, my Yuuri, you did a marvelous job. I want to put a pink dot on the center of your big toe.” Viktor unscrewed the bottle of hot pink, which was much more glittery when applied. _I’ll definitely ask Mari how this got into her collection._ Viktor popped a tiny dot on Yuuri’s right and smiled, securing and replacing the bottle on the nightstand. “Now everyone knows you’re mine.”

Yuuri laughed, “No one’s going to see this.”

Viktor kept his smile, but his eyes glinted with a sweet mischief. “Yes, but I’ll know.”

The raven haired man, careful of the wet polish, crawled over to straddle Viktor and placed a single kiss on his temple. Viktor had anticipated the action warmly and leaned forward to accept it. He relished that this had become their little intimacy, the one they wouldn’t abandon even if he had to slow everything down.

“I’m sorry I can’t do more.” Viktor’s voice was small, and Yuuri could hear the vulnerability in it.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Yuuri took the bottle of navy and put a corresponding dot on Viktor’s toe. Feeling a little playful he traced a finger up the soul, earning a giggle from Viktor. Looking at the beautiful face he could see the worry fading, but not quickly enough.

“I mean that I’m sorry you have to wait… we have to wait. It’s not fair to you.” Viktor fiddled with his hands, looking at the fingers and avoiding Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri mouthed an O and put the bottle back. _This is going to be an important discussion._ “Viktor, I don’t have any expectations for us, other than we have fun, be honest, and love each other.” He took one of Viktor’s hands, encouraging the younger man to meet his gaze.

The bright blue eyes rose to take the brown.

“I love you, that happened a little faster than I thought, but I do. And I know it’s love not only because I didn’t feel this way for Hiroshi, or any of the other guys in the past. I know this is love because all of my focus is on your happiness. I’m taking my meds, seeing my doctor because I want to be strong for you.”

Yuuri watched as Viktor’s face lit up. The younger man bit at his bottom lip.

“As far as sex goes, we don’t have to rush things. Some couples start that right away and some wait a long time. I’m happy with just this.”

Viktor leaned forward, “but eventually…”

“Eventually we will deal with it.” Yuuri interrupted him, he kissed the fingers in his hand. “Right now, let’s just have this.”

Viktor wasn’t completely satisfied. “But I’m a…” the man stopped and shifted his eyes off Yuuri’s face, “I’m really inexperienced. What if I am bad at it?”

Yuuri could have fallen out of the bed… _all this time I thought you were worried about your past… you really think you can be bad at sex?_ Stifling a laugh, Yuuri started, “Viktor, are you worried about your first time?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and his face flushed in embarrassment. Yuuri suddenly understood. To Viktor, Yuuri was a worldy-wise man with a list of past lovers to compare him to. _Yep, that’s me I’m a regular Don Juan… Jesus, these are my Star Wars sheets._

“I figured it would hurt, sex hurts. But I like you and I know that you will want it. So I thought maybe you wouldn’t make it hurt too much, and then we can be together. But now I’m not letting you, and…” The words tumbled out, Yuuri was mortified at what he heard. Viktor had been waiting for…what, abuse? Rape?

Pulling Viktor into an embrace he shushed him quietly, “Viktor. It shouldn’t hurt, not ever. It should feel wonderful, and when you’re with someone who cares more about you than about himself it does.” He pulled Viktor’s face back to see, looking into the sky blue eyes, “I don’t want to do anything that scares you or makes you uncomfortable. That’s not what love it, and it’s not what sex is about. Think about Phichit and Chris. Do you think Chris would do anything that hurt Phichit, or the other way around?”

Yuuri watched as the blue eyes grew wide and reached into his brown. “Yes, most gay couples switch positions, otherwise it’s boring.”

Viktor mouthed formed a beautiful O and he sat back. He brought a thumbnail to his lips, rubbing it there in consideration. “So, you’ll wait until I’m ready. You won’t be upset or mad?”

Yuuri rubbed the pale foot with the navy dot before him. “Nope. Just like how there will be days that I don’t want to have sex and you won’t be mad at me.”

Viktor smiled behind his thumb, “Well, I might be mad a little bit.”

Yuuri chuckled and swatted the foot playfully, “No, you’re not going to be mad even a little bit.”

Viktor giggled. “I was teasing.” His eyes took on a different gleam, “Can we kiss?”

Yuuri nodded, “Nice and slow, but then bed.” Yuuri watched for Viktor to agree then he moved closer, seating himself in Viktor’s lap. “How’s this?”

Viktor’s face didn’t register please, and Yuuri rolled back on his heels. The pale pink lips pursed into a hum, and then the head shook. “Swap.”

Smiling indulgently, Yuuri sat down on the bed and guided the taller man into his lap. Viktor’s legs straddling Yuuri’s, his arms finding purchase on the shoulders. The face lit up in happiness. Yuuri chuckled at his love.

“What?”

“I think you like this position.” Yuuri watched Viktor shrug his shoulders.

“Don’t know why, I just do.”

Yuuri put his arms around Viktor, flattening his palms to the graceful back. “You like being on top because you feel a little more in control, but you also like being held because you like feeling the support.”

Viktor nodded slowly, “That… Yes. I didn’t know, but… yes.”

Yuuri pulled Viktor closer to him, watching as the younger man relaxed in his hands. Viktor was almost preening at the attention. “I’m only going as far as you want, okay?”

Viktor nodded, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. “Just kissing.” The blue eyes darted up to the brown, checking for approval.

Yuuri smiled, “That sounds perfect.”

Viktor moved in. His lips found Yuuri’s in the first kiss. Yuuri was soft under him, and gave back only what he received. Viktor kissed softly, keeping his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders to ground himself, enjoying the feeling of Yuuri’s warm hands rubbing circles into his back. Taking a tentative step forward he kissed deeper and brought Yuuri’s lip between his own, giving a gentle suck before releasing. The soft moan from the man beneath him told him it was a welcome step forward.

Emboldened Viktor took another tentative step. Lightly he traced his tongue along the bottom of Yuuri’s lip. Viktor felt the hands on his back stop, and he kissed the bottom lip chastely. Pulling back and he smiled into the wide brown eyes.

“Vitya?”

Viktor smiled at the tone, “I’m okay. I want to go further, but we aren’t ready.” He moved back off Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri felt the loss of him, and mourned it. _I want him close to me, always._ The old anxiety crept into his mind… _Go away bad things!_ Yuuri had felt stronger since his last panic attack. Listening to Mari’s advice he had followed up with his therapist, and seen the psychiatrist that Leo recommended. He kept to his medication regime, even when he thought he could stop. He ran more often, and paid attention to what he was doing, living presently, practicing mindfulness. It was helping. There were moments when he felt the cold dark hands clawing at his brain, but he knew how to hold them off, or at least to hunker down and wait out the storm. Now he wanted to focus on Viktor...

Under the bed, the monster’s eyes peeked open. He could smell the self-doubt and anxiety, but this wasn’t the one he latched onto. This new one had his own shadows, but they were staying still. The monster considered the shadow in the corner, sickly and weak. That was the one the tall boy walked in with. It will die soon. The monster needed a friend. Since this silver haired man appeared the person he haunted was growing stronger. Feeding from him became scarce and unpalatable. _Perhaps if the nasty one could come back into his life? The one that stole and cheated. The one that hurt him a thousand ways deeper than I could..._

As the movie ended Viktor stretched himself out on the bed, shooting his legs under the covers. Yuuri smiled at the long man snuggling into wall side of the bed.

“Well, that answers the most important question,” Yuuri clicked off the television and lowered himself into the bed, facing Viktor.

“And what’s that?” Viktor said sleepily, yawning into a blanket-fisted hand.

_Oh, I died. That was too adorable. How is he so innocent after everything?_ “Which side of the bed you sleep on.” Yuuri took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand in between two bottles of nail polish. He pulled the thinner man into his arms, settling his cheek on Vitor’s soft hair.

“Yuuri?”

“Yes, Vitya.”

“Make me pancakes tomorrow?”

Yuuri snorted his laughter and kissed the top of the silver head, noticing a hair whorl on the crown. “Anything you want, baby.”

Both drifted off to sleep, holding each other. The monster under the bed looked out at the tree, shriveling in the moonlight. _There was no hope for that thing, but I’m not giving up so easily._

Above it the bed shifted as Viktor tucked himself into Yuuri’s chest, and tangled their legs together in his sleep. Yuuri woke softly to feel the movement and cooed him through the motions before settling back into sleep himself.

_The monster beneath the bed felt itself wane..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday's post - Banana pancakes with Mari. Mari makes an announcement to the family and the very close knit family is reduced to three.
> 
> Thursday's post - First day of school. Viktor is a proper school marm and very happy to be one, even if he's given the toughest kid in school, Otabek Altin. But it's when a student transfers in from Boston Viktor learns something interesting.
> 
> Sunday's post - Viktor buys the home. Readers learn a little more about how well set up this man actually is... and how dangerous that is for him. He also begins skating with a family member he didn't know about, and the tough kid in school has a pretty interesting hobby.


	29. Of Pancakes and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor wakes up the next day and learns to make pancakes for himself and Yuuri. Chris and Phichit make a big announcement. Yuuri has a little fall out but Viktor is there to talk him through it. Vitkor makes plans of his own and puts them into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Mags and Den who edited this last minute for me! Really appreciate the rush work - thank you so much.
> 
> On an interesting note: Yuri Plisetsky will arrive in this fic in a chapter or two. When I watched the show I believed he was Jewish, like Yakov. I'm planning to stick with this, whether it is correct or not. Both Yuri and Viktor are Jewish people. While Yuri practices the faith, Viktor, because of the separation from his family, does not. There were some confusing, hurtful, and anti-Semitic comments left on another fic whose author I work closely with and respect greatly. That author was forced to turn on the moderate comments function. I would like to not do this. There has never been a problem on this fic, and I believe firmly that the people whom I interact with regularly are accepting kind people. However please understand that there will be no tolerance of hate speech here.

Viktor woke to the sound of Yuuri’s soft snoring. Rising off the older man’s chest, he took in the sight. Yuuri, lying on his back, head tilted to the right with his mouth slightly open, looked like Sleeping Beauty. He wanted nothing more than to bury his head next to the raven hair and snuggle deeper, back into sleep, but the urge for the bathroom pulled him from the bed. Yuuri stirred a little, but cuddled into Douglas and slumbered happily again.

Leaving with a kiss in the dark hair, Viktor could smell the drug store shampoo Yuuri used lingering on him as he found the bathroom. _Artificial flowers. I’ll get him nicer stuff for his birthday… Oh, I have to learn his birthday!_ After taking care of the immediate need, he padded into the hallway to meet Makka tapping her tail on the floor.

“Bathroom for you too?” He took her downstairs and into the backyard, walking her towards the edge of the woods. She nosed around for a little bit. Viktor looked at the sky, it was clear and blue. He thought of the sky reflecting in his eyes, matching the irises.

_My clouds are passing as well._

Makka’s boof brought him from his thoughts and he returned to the home to find a bowl of kibble and water laid out for the puppers. Mari smiled at his from over her morning tea.

“I have a day shift,” she indicated to bowl being greedily assaulted by the dog. “I’ll assume Yuuri hasn’t mentioned it, but we had a dog a lot like Makka.”

Viktor looked from Makka, who was acting more of a puppy every day. Her coat was shinier and her eyes brighter. _Happiness looks good on you, girl._ “No, what happened to…”

“Him. Vicchan was a boy dog. He was smaller though.” Mari looked down at Makka who had finished her meal and was currently circling Viktor’s legs, then seating herself. Clearly, the dog had decided that this was her human and she wasn’t interested in sharing. “He died while Yuuri was away at college. It was his freshman year, and he took it pretty hard.”

Viktor looked somber, the news of Yuuri’s loss hit him. _This fills in some holes in my understanding of you, my Yuuri… My Yuuri._ Viktor smiled to himself.

“What are you thinking?” Mari’s smile told him she already had an opinion.

“I’m very happy here, with Yuuri, with all of you.” Viktor seated himself at the breakfast bar opposite the older sister.

“Good.” She moved to the sink, “now let’s make the lazy ass breakfast.” She pulled out a box of flour, some other ingredients and directed Viktor through the creation banana pancakes.

Viktor felt very masterly as he was allowed to use the griddle and spatula. Mari showed him to mise out the ingredients and mix the dry and wet separately. Then the entire batch was put into a large bowl. Mari was uninterested in use of the electric mixer and encouraged him to use his own power. Viktor was a natural, according to her. Their laughter woke Hiroko, who came and fondly tried to assist the duo, only to be shooed away by Mari.

“He’s never going to learn if you mother him.” Mari swatted her mother with the dish towel. Hiroko’s youthful giggle reminded Viktor of his mother.

_Before. Long before we left, before we had to run away. Mama would cook in the kitchen, singing her songs, Vlad would… Before…_

“Vicchan?” Hiroko’s hand came up to his face. He stood in front of the griddle. Looking from her face to the hot surface he saw a few pancakes about to burn and quickly turned them.

“Sorry. I got lost in thoughts.”

Hiroko smiled to him, “That happens to us all sometimes. But that one looked sad.”

Viktor kept his eyes on the pancakes and shrugged. “It was a good memory from before everything turned bad.”

He felt her chubby arms come around his back and her head rest on his arm. “Then focus on that. You don’t want to put your sorrow in the food.”

They stood for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of each other. The smell of the pancakes was quickly filling the room and Viktor had a hefty plate filled soon. Mari took a serving and polished her off quickly, needing to leave for work. She stood on her tiptoes to give Viktor a kiss on the cheek, which he smiled a thank you in response. Hiroko washed her daughter’s plate then stood back and watched the man at work. Yuuri, Douglas in hand, came into the room, a sleepy mess.

“Yuuchan, good morning.” Hiroko looked at the time and nodded to herself, then pulled a wooden serving tray from a cupboard and began arranging two plates of pancakes with syrup and butter. A small vase for flowers followed with coffee done the way the happily married couple take it finished the set. “Take this to your friends.”

Yuuri grumbled his assent and marched off to deliver the breakfast in bed. He had learned the first year of school to always ALWAYS knock before walking into a room with Phichit and a love interest. He put an ear to the door and heard the couple talking softly. A gentle rap on the door was followed by the warm greeting of Phichit.

Chris met Yuuri at the door accepting the tray. “Oh, coffee… bless you.” He set the tray down and offered the second cup to Phichit who was laying on top of the covers, lazing comfortably.

“Morning,” Yuuri murmured before climbing into Chris’ abandoned side of the bed and trying to wrap himself into the covers.

“Oh no you don’t.” Phichit spanked at Yuuri’s butt, sticking up from the bed as the lazy man groaned into the mattress.

“So sleepy.” Words escaped the sheets, but the only sign of the man was the crown of raven hair sticking out in every direction.

Chris frowned and came over to the bed. Starting slowly, but in a voice that took no prisoners, “Hey, that’s my husband. Go get your own.”

“Oooh, where is Viktor?” Phichit cooed. He had begun to think of Yuuri and Viktor as a packaged set.

“Downstairs. Making pancakes. Being cute and sexy.” Yuuri grumbled from the bed. His form moved a little more, showing more signs of life. His legs were worming around under the sheets in a weird waking-tradition he had held since childhood.

Phichit smiled at Chris and a hand up to silence his husband. “The waking Yuuri is interesting animal. His body will recreate the motions he will make throughout the day. For instance, notice as the legs move in a perfect representation of walking Yuuri.” Yuuri’s body stilled under the blankets. Thinking quickly Phichit continued in a mock wilderness adventure voice. “However, the wild Yuuri is very aware of the observation of others and will lash out…” Phichit screeched in laughter as Yuuri’s middle finger clearly tented up the covers.

“I heard something about Viktor making pancakes. Did he make these?” Chris was taking his second bite of the fluffy, delicious offering.

Phichit rose from the bed to accept a bit from Chris’ fork. His eyes went wide with amazement. “Yuuri, you hit the jackpot! Hot, loveable, smart, and the man can cook!”

“Too bad we can’t find him a man that will join the land of the living.” Chris tossed a wink to Phichit who immediately caught on.

“No, we can think of someone. Georgi’s single again.”

“Georgi’s straight.” Yuuri pulled back the covers, hair flying wild. “And that’s my Russian. Hands off.”

He rose and stretched. Pulling his body into an upright position on his feet, Yuuri released a final yawn. “I’m going back downstairs. See you two later?”

Chris and Phichit shared a look. Chris settled his mug of coffee on the tray and picked it up again, Phichit followed him into the hallway.

“We want to eat with the family.” Phichit said, carrying his mug behind Chris.

“Newlywed ESP?” Yuuri arched an eyebrow.

“Get married and find out.”

_Planning on it. But what the hell can I offer this guy?_

+++

Viktor giggled at Phichit’s antics through breakfast, enjoying two pancakes himself. He had made a plate for Yuuri with a generous helping of butter and syrup. “For my Yuuri.” Yuuri watched the taller man wait impatiently for him to take a bite and was rewarded when a warm smile fell over his face.

“Viktor, these are so good,” he said, pulling Viktor in for a kiss to the temple.

Viktor preened at the compliment. “Mari told me how, and your mum tried to help, but she made me do it all myself.”

Yuuri chuckled to himself at the retelling. Viktor was as proud as a child, _it’s shake-n-bake, and I helped._ But he bit back a comment, remembering that this delicate man had been brutalized as a child, then grown up under a terrified mother. Yuuri shifted himself to pull Viktor into his lap where the slender man settled gracefully and accepted bites of the pancakes. Yuuri found his affection for Viktor growing, and since last night’s talk, his admiration for the hard work and dedication he’s shown to his own health and recovery inspired Yuuri.

“So what are the plans for the newlyweds?” Toshiya asked as the conversation slowed.

Phichit and Chris looked at each other and smiled conspiratorially. “Do we tell them?” Chris said, taking a hand and kissing the back of the knuckles.

“I think we have to now.” Phichit smiled.

Yuuri’s anxiety had been dancing around all morning. Unbeknownst to him, the monster from under his bed was lurking just outside the hallway door. It waited for the right moment to strike. The long claw-like fingers raked up the doorjamb, pulling the small misshapen form up, off the floor. “Tell us what?”

Phichit, normally an expert in Yuuri’s tone, was distracted by the pure bliss of being in a position to move forward towards the life he wanted to build with his husband. “We have a meeting with an adoption agency in two weeks. And we’re going to start the house hunting process.”

“We want to be in the new house before Christmas.” Chris filled in the timeline, “And starting the process for adoption soon after.”

Hiroko and Toshiya embraced each of the couple in joy. Viktor squeaked and hopped from Yuuri’s lap, congratulating them both as he hugged them tightly. Yuuri could only watch, a gonging in his ears distracting him from the joy around him. With a practiced lie on his face, he hugged and was hugged, congratulated and agreed to help, and floated uneasily in his panic.

 _I can’t offer him anything like this. I’m so far behind my friends…they are leaving me behind. Buying a house, adopting children…I still live with my parents._ His eyes drifted to Viktor’s face, he was smiling and laughing with Phichit from the other side of the kitchen. The clear sky blue eyes locked onto his brown, _I can’t. I can’t. I can’t._ Yuuri dropped Viktor’s gaze and slowly snuck out of the room unobserved, but not unaccompanied.

The monster, satisfied that the little man was fully under his control latched onto his back, accepting the ride upstairs. He found his way back to the room and drew himself a shower, letting the water wash over him.

 _It’s too late for me. He’s needs someone stronger than me. Look at me…_ Yuuri’s eyes trailed down to the soft middle that puffed out only a little, but to his eyes far too much.

Downstairs Viktor’s brow knitted in concern, “Phi…”

“Mornings are hard on Yuuri. Don’t worry.” Phichit accepted the mimosa Hiroko served up to toast the couple.

Viktor, who had recovered Douglas from the counter Yuuri had left him on, smiled in acceptance of the drink, “So I know a good real estate agent. She helped me get into my house.”

Chris had walked over, “Sounds great. Text me her number and we can set up walk-throughs.” The gorgeous blonde pulled his husband in for a deep kiss.

Viktor walked to the hallway, feeling the morning wearing on. He ran over the items he wanted to complete before the end of summer and beginning of school. _I need to make an offer on my house. Then set up my classroom, get my plans ready. Shuffle the money one last time and I can leave it for the school year._

He walked upstairs to Yuuri’s room to hear the labored breathing. Knocking softly Viktor pushed the door open to see Yuuri. Seated on the edge of the bed with a towel wrapped around his midsection, both of his hands bracing his face, the man was breathing through a panic attack.

Viktor stamped down the urgency he felt, and moved slowly to make sure he didn’t escalate the already upset man before him. “Yuuri, it’s me, Viktor.” He dropped to his knees and put his hands over Yuuri’s but made no attempt to move them. Douglas was position on the bed against the wall, watching everything. “Can you focus on my voice?”

Yuuri nodded, his eyes widening but remaining locked on the floor.

“Okay. Let’s run down this morning. It’s been good news, Phichit and Chris are adopting and want to move into their first home. I’m very happy for them. I know you are as well.”

Yuuri’s eyes moved to Viktor’s face and locked onto the blue eyes. “Stuck.”

Viktor could hear the force in the word, “Is it hard to speak?”

Yuuri nodded quickly. Viktor sat back, thinking quickly he brought his hands into Yuuri’s field of vision. “Yuuri, if you want to say ‘yes’ in ASL then you form a fist and nodded it, like your head. If you want to say ‘no’ then you tap your index and middle finger against your thumb, like a duck quacking.”

Viktor heard the huffed laughter, it was thin, and weak, but it was there. _That’s all that counts. Right now._

“Sometimes when you panic like this it’s hard for words to come out?”

_Yes._

Viktor rewarded the response with a kiss to the hand. “I don’t want to upset, but I’d like to put my hands on your knees. May I?”

_Yes._

Two warm hands slid over the knees, staying above the towel. The thumbs rubbed circles into the inside of both legs. “Was it the news of Phichit and Chris getting their first house, and a child… moving forward? Did that upset you?”

Viktor watched the emotions battle for hold on Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri’s hand stuttered into a motion but stopped and tried the other. _Yes… no…_

Viktor gently took the hand trying to communicate. “Okay, okay.” Putting a hand on the side of Yuuri’s face he read the panic and frustration there.

“You are happy for them, because you love them.” He saw Yuuri’s browline relax from the panicked worry that set the wrinkles. “You love them both, you want to see this for them.”

A stuttered release of breath let Viktor know he was halfway to understanding. “Yes.” Yuuri was able to kick out a single word. “But… worried… stuck.” He brought a hand to his chest then moved it to Viktor’s face. “Stuck.”

Viktor smiled softly, “You had a setback, but you are not stuck. You’ll get your finances together, become solvent, move…” _in with me..._ “out. It will take some time, that’s all.”

Yuuri’s face didn’t soften, he brought Viktor forward. Kneeling between the older man’s knees, Viktor rose to be only slightly below eye level. Yuuri pulled him in and gentle pressed their foreheads together.

“Don’t want you... stuck.” Yuuri saw the quick darting of Viktor’s eye, the downturn of his mouth. The words came out all wrong. “No. Don’t want you...to be stuck...with me.” He wrestled out the words and closed his eyes in mental fatigue.

Viktor inhaled, understanding. This man was horrified at the idea of making Viktor wait… _Oh Yuuri, there’s no one I’d rather be stuck with you silly stubborn ass._

“Yuuri, there’s lots of important things I can’t do just yet, and you are waiting for me to catch up. The catching up you need to do…I’m not worried about that.” Viktor felt tears falling on his face and he kissed into the cheeks to catch a few. “Just like you told me not to rush, I want you to do the same.”

Yuuri shuddered out a breathe and leveled his gaze on the man in front of him. They stayed still for a few minutes, allowing Yuuri to work himself down from his panicked state. Slowly feeling calm wash over him Yuuri allows himself to take in Viktor’s face. There were signs of worry still written there.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“The only part that scared me was the thought that you might push me away.” Viktor showed his cards in that moment, the hair fell into his eyes and the hollow cheeks lost their healthy pink color. Yuuri sucked in a harsh breath, feeling the weight he had just shifted onto Viktor. “So you don’t get to call an end to us, not without my okay first.”

Yuuri’s hand caressed the hair out of the younger man’s face. “Never.” The choked word barely escaped his lips as the arms wrapped around his waist in a crushing hug. Yuuri leaned back, pulling the other man on top of him. They laid like that for a while before realizing that they needed to see their friends off. Yuuri dressed, Viktor decided to wear Yuuri’s pajamas... _my pajamas, I will live in these pajamas…_ home. Douglas was proud of the work he saw between the two men.

+++

Viktor drove home, washed and changed into comfortable clothing for the day. He put the pajamas at the foot of his bed. Every intention of wearing them to sleep that night… _every night, they smell like him._

Pulling out the card the real estate agent had left behind he quickly dialed up the number. _I’m staying, first step._

“Exit Realty, this is Janet. How can I get you in a house today?” The friendly voice chimed over the line.

“Janet, this is Viktor Nicholas. You helped me rent the property on Townsend Street in Westchester.”

“Viktor! Good to hear from you. How’s the house working out?” He could hear the hope in her voice.

“I’m very happy here and I’d like to take the offer to buy, if it’s still open.”

“Absolutely is!” He could hear the shuffling of papers on her desk as she got out the necessary information. “Okay, we can start the paperwork on this right away. I think we can offer under the asking price.”

Viktor wanted to say that wasn’t necessary but his mother’s voice sounded in his head, bargain Viktor. _That’s how this country works. Don’t draw attention to yourself by seeming too solvent._

“That’s great. I was thinking five thousand as a down?” He put a nervous edge to his voice, hoping she would buy it.

She bought it, “That should be fine. I’ll see if they can throw in closing costs. I’ll call you back later today?”

“That would be terrific. I’ll have my cell on me all day.”

“Perfect!” She went to hang up…

“Oh, Janet. Uhm, you still teach figure skating?”

He her the confused paused. “Yeah…”

“Well, I was wondering…it’s probably silly, I mean who starts skating as an adult? But…”

“Nonsense! How about you come to the group lesson this Saturday at 10. We’re at Wallace in Fitchburg.”

Viktor smiled at the thought. “Oh, I’ll need skates.”

“Hmmm… that might prove difficult. We’re used to women… well, girls. But you can pick up something at a sporting goods store. Just get something decent but cheap. If you get good, I’ll help you buy something better.”

She rung off, leaving Viktor chewing his lip. _Where the hell can I find skates? Amazon. He headed to his computer. I have to set up the account for the house anyway._

He called up his Amazon account and purchased a pair of men’s skates with good reviews, after googling the difference between hockey and figure skates. He opened the money account that held the majority of the money mother had brought from Russia.

_HSBC Middle East Limited_  
Account holder: Viktor Feltsman Nikiforov  
Account number: ##### - ##### - AU######  
Accessible denomination: 15,000,000 mil USA  
Total denomination: 27,000,000 mil USA 

Viktor created an instant pay account, creating a pay schedule for the amount of five hundred thousand to pay monthly into a Santander Account in Gardner, Massachusetts. _I’ll use this bank to create the mortgage. Then the money can pay into that account and go into the mortgage. Ridiculous that I can’t just buy the house._

_Vitya. They will find out. This isn’t ours. It was his. It was theirs. Bad men will want it back. Shuffle the money._

Viktor considered moving money in the three other accounts, but got distracted by the television program he had put on. Closing the laptop without logging off, he moved over to the couch to settle into the program. An older, but spunky, woman rode her bicycle all over town and solved murders. Viktor ended up watching the show through lunch and into the late afternoon.

_Where have you been all my life, Jessica Fletcher?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's update - First day of school! Meeting with Janet to buy a house. First time on the ice.
> 
> Sunday's update - this will be tricky. I'm running a marathon in NYC Sunday and will not return home to MA until Tuesday. So I'm hoping that I can update from the hotel... if I'm not busy having far too much fun!


	30. A Proper School Marm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor gets ready for school after a disturbing night's sleep. Yuuri takes him to a make out point (pg rating) to help him open up about what's going on. Another character is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Den and Mags for their editing of this piece. Thank you to my readers for their patience as I put this chapter together. The marathon was very fun, and now that it's over I'm hoping I can go back to posting on a regular basis. A humid sort of hell has settled over Massachusetts this week and I can't tell you how upset I am to not get those "Thomas Wolf" autumns.

Viktor’s skin was on fire. His arms and legs ached. Breath escaped his lips in ragged pants. Yuuri was floating above him, taking him apart piece by piece. Viktor couldn’t remember when this began but he felt himself in the thick of it. Yuuri’s tongue explored his mouth, jaw, and neck. It snaked across his chest, stopping to play with nipples that Viktor was surprised to find that sensitive. Yuuri’s hands…Viktor considered the possibility that Yuuri had five of them…all of them on his body at once. Running up his legs, holding his face, petting his hair, and…and… wrapping around his strained, hard cock.

“Yuuri…” Blue eyes filling with tears swam in and out of focus. The gorgeous, pale man whimpered at the attention. Above him the raven haired angel cooed gentle shushes into his ear. Viktor was only more turned on by the feeling of that feathery soft whisper brushing against his sensitive lobe.

The fingers around his length grew firm, and stroked him closer to the edge. Underneath him Viktor could feel and arm supporting him, holding him closer to Yuuri’s body. Yuuri’s chocolate eyes stared down into his. Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s chest, it was warm and smooth. He could feel his heartbeat through his palm.

“Vitya, so beautiful. You’re so perfect.” Yuuri’s words only drove Viktor deeper into that sweet torturous edge between release and tension.

“Yuuri… so close. Please.” Viktor felt the arm behind him slide down to his backside. A single finger teased his entrance, and his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. His body began to tremble as the coming orgasm grew within him. He whined at the tension building…

“Vitya, my beauty. Let go.”

Viktor sat up in bed, woken by the force of the orgasm. He came with a shout that sent Makka off the bed and scampering into the orange room. As the bliss left his body he became more aware. No Yuuri, no arms holding, no hand on his cock.

_The boys at school spoke about these. I laughed and went along, but I never had one…_

He winced getting out of bed and carried himself to the bathroom to clean himself. Quickly changing into a fresh pair of shorts and sleep pants, Viktor put himself back into the bed. Makka rejoined him on the bed and nuzzled closer to him. He wanted to accept the dog’s affection but he was terrified by what he…his body just did. Wrapping himself up in the fuzzy blanket of choice for this week, he turned his back on the dog, hearing the offended huff behind him.

_I’m 22 and I just had my first orgasm. In my sleep._

+++

Kelly could see Viktor’s distress the minute he sat down. The shifting gaze, the crossed arms, all spoke to the gentle man’s desire to hide from her.

“Viktor? Did something happen to upset you?” She started softly, not wanting to push him further into himself.

Across from her, a pink blush spread over Viktor’s face. Kelly covered her smile with a hand. She could tell, from years of experience, that this man was keeping an embarrassing secret. No danger here.

“I think I had a…an erotic dream.” He studied his shoes, another really nice pair of trainers. Kelly thought she would have to find out where he shopped. School teachers seldom had these kinds of labels.

“Okay,” she waited to see if he would continue but he sat in silence. “This is a good thing.”

“But I’m too old for that.” Viktor snuck a look up at her face. He sounded less convinced of his idea than he had wanted to.

“Not really. Women have erotic dreams more commonly at your age and well into their 30s. Many men will have erotic dreams in which they achieve orgasm throughout their lives. It’s just not that common as one ages because people are more sexually active.”

Viktor kept his eyes on his feet. “When Vlad would…when he would touch me like that, I never…that was my first one.”

Kelly remained quiet, letting Viktor find his own words.

“He would make me do that for him. And the noises he made, and the mess afterwards, scared me. After we left, even in the States, I never felt safe enough.” He stopped speaking and his body appeared more relaxed.

Kelly started softly speaking to him, “This could be seen as a good sign. You feel safe here, you are in a happy relationship and you feel confident with Yuuri. So your body is getting ready for the next step in this relationship.”

Viktor’s eyebrows twitched. “Should I get promiscuous with Yuuri?” He smirked at her face.

“You know the answer to that.” Kelly watched him sigh, _not yet_. “But I think you might want to get _promiscuous_ with yourself.”

Viktor sucked in a breath and blushed deeply. “I don’t know…”

“I’m not saying you have to do anything that might be uncomfortable or scary. But you should get in touch with your body, find out what you like, how you want to be touched. This will help you communicate what you want to Yuuri.”

Viktor chewed his lip, considering her words. “Get in touch with myself? I see what you did there.”

“You’re an English teacher; I can’t resist a good pun.” She pulled out her notebook to schedule his next appointment. “Same time next week?”

Viktor nodded, then shook his head. “No. School starts next week.”

Kelly was happy to see the smile spread across his face. “You’re excited? Many teachers hate giving up the summer.”

“Not me. I want to get going. I’ve always loved fall.” Viktor happily thought of getting into his classroom later this week. He still needed to set up the room, pull books, get his copies ready…

“Viktor?” Kelly was looking at him, “A little lost in thought?”

Viktor blushed, “Yes. But it was good, focused thoughts on work.”

Kelly nodded, impressed at his self-control. “Good.”

+++

There’s a smell that schools take on during the summer months. This could be a Massachusetts thing, but one would doubt it. It comes from the lack of life in a building that thrives on life. The feet pounding through the halls, voices raised, locker doors opened and slammed shut. Walking through the building, Viktor was struck with a sort of sadness about his last school left behind.

_It was a nice school. I liked the families and the other teachers. It was Mama’s last wish that I keep moving like she had us do all our lives._

Kelly had helped him see that his mother was only responding to the trauma of his assault. She had run from an abusive marriage, one in which her son was horribly raped. As a result, the poor woman believed that she had to keep running to keep her son safe. Viktor was grateful to Kelly for helping him understand the survival impulses that his mother had developed and instilled in him.

Chris had also been very helpful. They had gotten in touch with the Swiss man’s friend who worked with immigrants, and found that Viktor was in the country with proper documentation. He had applied for citizenship using his mother’s last name, Feltsman. His mother had created papers for them both to stay and work in the country, not entirely legal, but not entirely illegal either as documents in Russia tended to go missing, get confused, or appear out of nowhere all the time.

Now all he had to do was wait and teach. The classroom was on the corner of two hallways. The four large windows faced out into a courtyard, which Viktor immediately envisioned bringing reading groups to on fine weather days. The number of desks scared him…surely 30 desks weren’t needed.

Working for two hours, he had structured his room in a set-up for the first day of class, moved the first set of reading books into the classroom, created posters for the room instructing students on the protocols of the room, and printed his class lists, to his dismay 30 desks was an entirely appropriate number, and syllabi. He was about to set out for the copy center when a knock from the doorway caught his attention.

“Hey, beautiful.” Yuuri stood in the threshold of the hall.

Viktor froze. _Vitya, my beauty. Let go._ He licked his lips and fought the shudder that threatened his muscles. “Yuuri. I suppose you’re already set-up.” Viktor shuffled papers on his desk in the front of the room, taking great care to not look at the gorgeous man in the doorway.

Yuuri watched Viktor’s motions, confused at first. He walked over and saw a blush creeping up the taller man’s collar. _Ah._ “Did you want to grab lunch?”

Viktor smiled at the offer. “Yes.”

+++

At the deli Viktor shifted around in his seat, unable to get comfortable. He had set his sandwich and chips in their neat placements, but only picked at both, focusing more on the sugary soda. None of this behaviour was lost on Yuuri who watched, at first amused then slowly a little more than worried.

“Vitya?” Yuuri leaned forward to allow for a whisper, keeping the diminutive between the two. “Is something wrong?”

Viktor picked up a pickle flavored chip and popped it into his mouth with a shrug.

Yuuri could tell that he was deflecting the question. The younger man was worried but for whatever reason didn’t want to share it with him. In a half-hearted attempt Yuuri suggested, “Is it school?”

Viktor’s eyes lit up, “No. I’m actually really excited about next week.”

Yuuri smiled as Viktor’s body visibly relaxed and the man continued to talk about the first set of reading, what he’d like to do, an essential question for each course, ways to deal with classroom management…everything except what was bothering him. Yuuri worked for the rest of the meal to keep Viktor comfortable and make him feel secure enough to talk about what he was feeling. Viktor wasn’t like him, Yuuri knew this. He was a talker. Yuuri was a bundler.

As they walked back to his car an idea formed in Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri drove past the parking lot which housed Viktor’s car and smiled at the confused look on the younger man’s face. “I want to show you something, bit of a tradition here.” They drove up through the student parking lot, which was mammoth, and to a small opening in the wood surrounding the school. Yuuri’s car, which was a more rugged model than Viktor’s trendy city-car, bounced along the dirt road until they came to a clearing at a peak of the mountain.

“Where are we?” Viktor looked around through the windshield as they drove forward out of the trees. Soon Viktor could answer the question himself, below them sat the school, the town all cast in a dusty rose as the sun set. The sky was beginning to glow with summer’s dying light creating long soft shadows across the town. Church steeples seemed to stretch for miles. “It’s beautiful, it’s like something from a Shirley Jackson story.”

To his side Yuuri chuckled, “Hopefully with a better ending.”

Viktor cast him a side-eyed smirk. “If you don’t tell me why we’re up here I might just throw rocks at you.”

“Just don’t burn down my house.” He saw Viktor smile with approve. _Yes beautiful, I read that one too._ “The kids come here, it’s tradition after homecoming and prom…”

“Yuuri Katsuki, did you drive me to a make out point?” Viktor was teasing, batting his eyelashes and sitting a little more primly. It was an act entirely designed to allure Yuuri. It was entirely working.

“Yes.” He leaned over and took Viktor’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together. He felt Viktor’s hands run up his back then diverge, one staying flat on his back while the other snaked through his hair. Gentle fingers played with the short cropped hair that never stayed in place for long. Yuuri was careful not to go too far, he pulled Viktor closer to him, sliding him on the seat as much as he could to get the younger man settled next to him. Yuuri’s tongue ran along Viktor’s bottom, but closed quickly to keep from going deeper. He felt Viktor begin to quiver slightly and he knew it was time to pull back.

He sat back and let Viktor steady himself for a few moments, all the while enjoying the gorgeous sight of Viktor’s face. Porcelain skin with a dusting of rose across his cheeks, and down his long swan-like neck, two clear blue eyes, slightly darkened from enlarged pupils, all making the site before him.

“You are so beautiful.” Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face and pressed one last kiss into his temple. He felt Viktor shift awkwardly away after his lips left that face. “Vitya, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Viktor shifted back in his seat, hands in his lap, eyes cast down at them. “You’re going to think I’m weird.”

“Vitya, I’ve been in your house, helped you paint a room orange, seen your collection of dragons...you’ve helped me through a panic attack, slept over on my _Star Wars_ bed sheets. I think we are past worrying about that.”

Viktor didn’t open up like Yuuri had hoped. His eyes moved out the car to the town slowly growing dark, “This is different.”

Yuuri took the man’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Please tell me.”

Viktor sighed, “I had a...an erotic dream...about you.” He looked at Yuuri’s face, which registered understanding but confusion.

“Okay?”

“I… well, I… it was erotic…” Viktor hoped that the meaning was coming through to Yuuri.

It was. “You came in your sleep.” Yuuri said it with a slight shrug. Viktor began to relax as it was clear that his horrible secret was out and it turns out that Kelly was correct, there was nothing horrible in this secret.

Viktor nodded.

“And you’re embarrassed?”

Viktor nodded again, unable to take his eyes off Yuuri. That kind smile never left his lips. Yuuri wasn’t going to call him a freak, tell him to get out, or hurt him.

“Viktor that’s a normal thing for men.”

“I’d never had one.”

“Well, your past is different from most. The trauma you experienced would keep you from experiencing things like that at the same time as everyone else. But there are plenty of grown men who still have these. It’s not a big deal.” Yuuri saw the effects of his words on Viktor as the younger man relaxed and was able to talk more freely.

“Kelly said it’s because I feel safe here, with you.”

Yuuri kissed the back of Viktor’s hand again, “I’m glad. I want you to feel that way with me.” He kissed Viktor on the temple and this time felt the man lean into it. _This is our thing. This is how I want to end every day._ “Let’s get back. Last weekend before the kids show up.”

“Can we come back here?”

“Of course, just we have to be careful because this is the domain the seniors.”

“Would they kick your butt?”

“And run off with my date!”

Viktor scoffed at this idea. “But I would like to come back here, maybe our first…”

Yuuri was already shaking his head. “We have a long way to go before that. And I want to have that night, or afternoon, or whenever, be spent in your house, or mine. Just so long as it’s someplace where you feel very safe.”

Viktor pressed a kiss into Yuuri’s temple, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“You always want to make sure I’m comfortable and safe.” Viktor settled into his seat and buckled his seatbelt. “I like that about you… is that a kink?”

Yuuri exploded into laughter at the abject sincerity of the ridiculous question. “If it is then it’s got to be a pretty popular one. I think everyone wants that, Vitya.” He turned the engine over, watched Viktor’s smile spread across his face.

Back at the school Yuuri dropped Viktor off at the office, he wanted to pick up his things from his classroom as the building would be locked over the weekend. They kissed goodbye standing in the parking lot of their school in front of the building with a couple of parents and other staff members thinking nothing of it… _welcome to Massachusetts._

Viktor strode down the hall to his office but was stopped by a voice calling his name.

“Mr. Nicholas?” A slender woman walked up behind him in the hallway. Viktor turned to see she was accompanied by a young boy wearing an alarming amount of tiger print. “This is Yuri. He’s going to join your second period freshman class next week.”

Viktor smiled at the boy and extended a hand, “It’s very nice to meet you, Yuri.”

The boy shifted awkwardly and glared at the hand. He turned his head away.

“Yuri’s had a tough transition so far.” The woman started again, Viktor was trying desperately to reach for her name. “His family is new to the country, from Moscow.”

“Ah. Моя семья из Санкт-Петербурга.” Viktor was surprised how easily the Russian flowed from his tongue. His mother had insisted they never speak it after he left, but sometimes he would sing a song from memory or have conversations with Douglas in Russian.

The boy’s eyes opened wide at the sound of his native language. For a moment there was a faint hint of a smile, but then the scowl covered it quickly, “I speak English!” The little boy snapped.

Viktor smiled at him and even chuckled at the feisty attitude, “Well, I never get to practice my Russian, so you’ll have to indulge me.”

The boy snickered at him and flipped his blonde hair off his eye. “Your pronunciation is awful, but I could help you.”

Viktor smiled warmly, “I would appreciate it. Thank you.”

“Well, Yuri. Why don’t you get your books from Mr. Nicholas and meet me back in the office when you are done?” Viktor could tell the woman was happy to pass the difficult boy off on the first possible victim.

“I can help you find your other classes, if you’d like?” Viktor offered.

The boy shrugged, but did produce his schedule from his pocket quickly. “This place is huge.”

Viktor lead them to his room. The boy wasn’t that wrong, this was one of the largest regionals schools in the state, and building was a monstrosity of remodeling. It was originally a large school, remodeled to be bigger, then added too as room kept running out.

Viktor gave the boy a quick tour of the building taking him through his first day schedule as best he could. The green eyes flickered around the building, and even betrayed the boy’s worry over getting lost. However, Viktor knew better than to try to help the boy with his fears. It was when they were crossing the lunchroom and the sun hit Viktor’s hair that Yuri stopped short. Viktor noticed it and shot the boy a questioning look. He was met with an indignant shrug, but Viktor was certain there was something the boy wanted to say.

Once in their room, the boy sat at Viktor’s desk, putting his feet up on the desk right away. Viktor smiled at the behavior and collected a few sheets and a book for the boy. Handing it over, he noticed the odd look the boy was giving him.

“Yuri?”

“It’s just… it’s nothing. Am I done?”

Viktor smiled again, the boy was so frightened to show anything that could be a sign of weakness he would spit out emotions like rage.

“You just need to sign out the book.” Viktor handed over the paper and watched Yuri write his name. The sharp green eyes flicked up his Viktor’s face as he handed back the sheet.

“Oh, Feltsman is my matronymic as well.” Viktor smiled at the young blonde.

The little boy glared at him, but then his eyes softened into something that looked like confused recognition. “It’s not a matronymic.” He picked the books off his desk and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Happy Family - Will Viktor's acceptance of Yuri's departure last or will he go back to being the typical Viktor we all expect of him? Will Felix forgive his mother and be able to return to the ice? What will happen when the two Yu(u)ris talk post Japan?
> 
> Memories - What was that look the little blonde keeps giving Viktor and what did he mean about Viktor's last name? More information to come as Viktor is soon made aware of a family in the region and gets an invitation he can't refuse.


	31. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has a frightening morning the first day of school, but with the help of amazing teens he is able to work through it. Yuri proves to be a source of confusion for Viktor, and rage for Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very big thank you to Den and Mags for editing as always. The opening of the second half might be confusing. I teach so this is all second nature language to me... Viktor taught fourth grade last year, he is now teaching high school. He simply got a new license. I've based the story in Massachusetts so if you are thinking "well I know it doesn't work that way" remember that I'm in Massachusetts where, yes, this is a possibility which happens a lot.

Viktor woke earlier than he planned for the first day of school. He felt sticky from another night of his body revolting against him. Replaying the advice from Kelly, he remembered that these would continue unless he began to satisfy himself.

He concentrated on how comfortable the bed was. The sheets were soft and very warm. The air from the window came in sweet and cool. The pillows under his head were fluffy. His body felt relaxed, the muscles were tight from running yesterday. Under the sheet he ran a hand across his chest; the muscles were growing stronger, and he could only feel the faintest flush of his rib cage any longer. His mouth twitched into a smile thinking of Yuuri seeing him with his shirt off now. The carved look of the muscles of his abdomen made him look more masculine. The wonderful lines of his six pack were becoming more defined as were his quads.

_Yuuri’s going to think I’m handsome, sexy. He’s going to run his hand over my chest, and kiss down my throat._

Viktor’s imagination conjured up the fluttery lips of Yuuri, running down his throat, and onto his chest. Imagined lips caught a nipple as Viktor’s fingers grazed over the spot. He closed his eyes, lips parting in a silent gasp as a thrill ran through him. A warmth in his belly began to spread to his legs. Two imagined hands removed his boxers. Keeping his eyes shut, Viktor ran a finger up the underside of his length. He whimpered at the pleasure it created, but it doubled as he convinced himself that that hand was Yuuri’s.

If Yuuri were there he would have been treated to the site of Viktor’s skin flushed and pink. His cheeks painted with a blush. The lithe, strong limbs writhing against the bed as his pleasure grew. The sounds the young man made would have had Yuuri begging to relieve him. The subtle whimpering, the breathless panting that escaped his heart-shaped lips would have rendered Yuuri helpless to resist.

Viktor guided himself to his first true orgasm, slowly working himself towards ecstasy. He could feel Yuuri’s breath on his neck, creating the scene as he wanted it. Yuuri above him, holding him. A hand on his back, the other ministering to him, reaching into him and gently pulling pleasure from deep within him, from that place where it had retreated to and hid so many years ago.

“Yuuri…” The silver haired man whispered to the empty room.

_Ghost…_

Viktor’s eyes shot open, a panicked yell escaped his lips as he looked around the room. His erection was throbbing painfully as he stopped his hand. “Yuuri?” His breath turned panicked, the room began to go into and out of focus.

_Be good for me little ghost…_

Viktor erupted in his hand. Pain shot through his body as the unwelcome orgasm came without warning. Frozen in horror Viktor waited for the orgasm to cease. Keeping his eyes away from the offending area, his body shook in terror at what had just happened.

Douglas had given him his privacy while the man dreamt of Yuuri… a fantasy that Douglas approved of wholeheartedly. However, as the room changed, as the darkness settled in, Douglas’s attention focused on the boy. Powerless to stop the fear, the nightmare, the little stuffed bunny waited until he could help the boy pick up the pieces.

Viktor rose, shuffled into the bathroom. Douglas heard the water run and the scrub brush work for a few minutes. Then the soft sobbing ghosted the hall. Viktor slowly calmed himself and returned to the bed. The alarm was set for an hour from then, but Douglas knew that the possibility of sleep was a long shot.

Douglas could feel the man next to him. He knew he was hesitating, reaching out for the stuffed form that had been his companion all these years, ashamed of what his body and memories had conspired against him to do. A single hand crept around the felt form and Douglas was pulled into the cheek, silver hair falling onto his face. The tears from those blue eyes watered his face.

“I’m a freak.”

_No, you’re not._

“I just jerked off thinking about my brother molesting me.” Viktor sobbed. The crying became violent, then subsided into shakes.

_No. You suffered trauma and your body and brain aren’t working together yet. This was scary but not a reflection on you._

“I was stupid to think this would work.” Douglas worried, the calm in Viktor’s voice meant he was thinking, rationalizing over reacting. But these thoughts aren’t clear, they are influenced by what happened, what you are still fighting.

“We’ll leave. We can just disappear.”

_That won’t solve anything._

“I’ll just end up hurting him.”

 _Don’t give up on him, or yourself. Give it a month._ The little felt bunny used everything within him to push that idea out and into the man.

“I’ll give it a month.” Viktor nuzzled the bunny, calming down. “One month.”

+++

There are a lot of rookie mistakes teachers make that first day of school. Assigned seating is the first one. You NEVER assign seats on the first day. You let them sit where they want, that way you can see what groups can work together, and what groups need to be broken up. Viktor, moving from teaching fourth grade and into high school, knew this. He watched the students file into the room… that odd silence still a hangover from the middle schools. His room was a well set up, bright, cheerful place. He was tall, and despite the rough morning, his demeanor was, if not happy, peaceful and serene.

Some of the students stopped and looked at the desks, then looked curiously at their white haired teacher. “You should sit where you would like.” Viktor invited and then busied himself with papers on his desk. That was another rookie mistake on the first day, teachers would sit on the their desk making small talk with students as they walked in. It’s always better to make them think you are already at work, this will set the tone for the day.

Viktor noticed the milling and slow moving towards the desk. Some were sitting, looking like deer in headlights. “You should sit down, take out your agenda books, a notebook, and something to write with. I’d like to get to work right at the bell.” Viktor made sure to look around the room, making eye contact with specific people. This communicated the reality and immediacy of the statement.

Students, trained for eight straight years to follow orders, immediately moved to get ready for work. Viktor stifled the smirk that threatened at his lips. Instead, at the sound of the bell he raised his head and greeted his class with a large, warm smile. Rookie mistake number three, don’t smile until Christmas. That only works to inspire rebellion. Treat people like they are welcomed guests and important members of what’s happening in the room, then sit back and happily watch the change as students return the favor.

“I have a few bits of paperwork for us to get out of the way today. These are largely just to get information for contact. I maintain a website where you can find all of my handouts and tomorrow I’d like you to bring your chromebooks if you haven’t done so today.” Viktor spoke in a tone that while open, didn’t leave room for interruption as he took a stack of papers from a binder and handed them out around the room. “If you could fill in the information as best you can. If you don’t know the answer leave it blank.”

The student filled out the first form, flipping them over when completed then looking a little more relaxed at Viktor who smile warmly. “I can take them as you complete them.” He picked them up off the desk with a thank you and eye contact. The students were already beginning to relax and sit a little more comfortably, while still keeping their focus on Viktor. The tall silver haired man was a bit of a mystery with his “thank you” and “would you help me”s.

“This next form is more about you, so I know you can answer it. While many of you will insist that you have ‘never read anything’” he used a gruff voice which earned him some polite laughter to which he flashed that dazzling smile “I’m certain that’s not true. Perhaps you read newspapers, or magazines, or manga? Maybe there was one short story far back in grade school that you could tolerate. Write about that. For those of you nerds like me,” which earned him more laughs, “try to focus on only one or two things. I don’t need a list of the Library of Congress.”

Several of the students were smiling to each other and nodding at Viktor. He could see the posture of even the ones that still looked unsure begin to settle into the desk, as uncomfortable as they were. Soon they were writing about books they had read, types of stories they enjoy, media they like, and what commitments they have outside of school.

“Does anyone want to share anything?” Viktor said after noticing several had completed the latest task.

A few eyes flickered around the room. Come on, don’t play that game. Don’t worry about looking cool… you’re in high school, you’re lame by default. Embrace it.

A few hands slowly poked up, “Yes, thank you. I have to learn names…”

“Veronica. I liked this short story we read last year with Mamahue…”

Several members of the class broke into sighs and laughed good-naturedly. Viktor smiled at their reaction. “Mamahue?”

“Mrs. D.” A young man wearing a soccer jersey filled in. “We had her last year for English.”

“But Mamahue…” Viktor smiled a confused look at them.

“Well, her last name’s Donahue. And we all liked her…”

“So Mama Donahue became Mamahue,” Viktor nodded and then smiled. “That’s a cool name. I’m Nicholas so good luck with that one.”

“Well, Santa Claus?” Veronica offered, earning a laugh and groan from Viktor.

“No please,” Viktor begged. The students left first period with a reading assignment and a little happier than they had walked in. Viktor ran the same routine with the following two classes then he had a prep.

Chris met him in the hall as he walked back to their shared workroom. “I didn’t know you had prep this period.” Viktor embraced Chris who smiled at the silver haired man.

“I didn’t. I traded around a few classes to have prep the same time as you. I thought it would be nice and, I flatter myself, helpful to you.” Chris bowed with mock chivalry.

The men turned and began walking again. “It will be, thank you.”

Chris studied Viktor. He looked much better than that morning, but still a little worn thin. “How are you doing?”

Viktor ducked his head. The workroom held twenty, but it was deserted this period. Chris had created a nice prep period for the two of them to get work done, or talk as needed.

“I’m okay. Rough morning,” Viktor admitted, at first not making eye contact with the hazel eyes, but eventually meeting him with his blue eyes.

“Kids?” Chris arched an eyebrow.

“Oh no. They are fantastic. It’s just…stuff I’m working through.” Viktor chewed his bottom lip, hoping that Chris would get the intention.

“Ah.” Chris didn’t need Yuuri to tell him what would bother the younger man. He guessed correctly that Viktor would be sexually repressed because of his past. It was something he picked up on through observation. Viktor would become very pleasantly childish and immature after experiencing something that pushed him into an adult situation. Chris watched as Viktor would move closer to Yuuri only to insist on carrying a stuffed animal with him the next day.

“I’m okay, though,” Viktor added in a little too quickly.

Chris heard the distress, but wasn’t sure what to do, how to help, so he did the one thing that he knew would work. He distracted Viktor. “Tell me about your classes.”

Viktor’s face brightened immediately and he spoke animatedly about the students he met, the first story he was teaching, and laughs they had all shared. He asked about Chris’ plans, begged for copies of the stories and plans he had, and offered copies of his own work in return. Chris knew that Viktor was a wonderful boyfriend for Yuuri, but it wasn’t until this conversation that he knew he was a perfect addition to their school.

+++

Viktor finished with his last freshman class and was walking to his Gothic Lit class when he passed Yuuri’s room. Yuuri had a couple of students in his room asking something about the upcoming year and the work load.

The Japanese man was sitting on his desk, chatting amicably with the two students. Both were rougher looking students, and Viktor thought it interesting that Yuuri was so relaxed and familiar with them. He watched as the man pulled a sheet of paper from his folder and handed it over.

“Think about it, AP U.S. 1 isn’t really that hard. It’s interesting stuff and I think you’d like the challenge.” Viktor smiled at the ease in which Yuuri tried to pull the boy into a very challenging course.

“Alright, thanks, Mr. Katsuki.” The two boys began leaving the room, one shot Viktor a glance as he was caught eavesdropping.

Viktor tried to make his getaway…

“Don’t go anywhere.” Yuuri was in the doorway by the time Viktor’s head had turned back. He blushed and looked at the floor, remembering the disaster that was the morning.

“You were great with those kids,” Viktor mumbled.

“Thanks, Otabek’s a smart kid, he just doesn’t want anyone to know it.” Yuuri crossed his arms and leaned against the door jam. “I’m done for the day.”

“I have one more. I should be going…” Viktor turned to go but felt a warm hand on his sleeve. Turning he saw the brown eyes with cinnamon sparkling at him.

“Let’s have dinner tonight?”

Viktor blushed and smiled into his eyes. “My place?”

“Okay, but I cook.”

Viktor nodded his agreement and leaned in to accept a kiss from Yuuri.

“Have a good last class.”

“Thanks.” Viktor felt a little lighter walking into his last period class. A familiar blond head and scowl waited for him in the back row. There was something about that little boy, he was like an angry kitten that one couldn’t truly ever be mad at.

He taught with the same warmth and sincerity, earning smiles and relaxed posture from the students. However this class was slightly different, Yuri never relaxed. That odd look of scrutiny never left his face, not for a moment. As the bell rang and the students filed out, he remained behind.

“Yuri? Can I help you?” Viktor remained at the front of the room as the little blonde slowly made his way up.

“Is Nicholas your name, or was it anglicized?” The little boy looked like a hungry dog hoping one would throw a steak.

“It’s anglicized,” Viktor smiled at the cleverness. “My mother’s name was Feltsman, my father was Nikiforov.”

Yuri winced at the accented mispronunciation. “Nikiforov, we swap the f and v sounds in Russian.” He smiled, but then caught himself and put the scowl back into place. “Wait, you said your mother’s name _was_ Feltsman.”

Viktor looked down, the memory was still a little fresh. He was sorry to lose her. “She died two years ago.”

Yuri looked crestfallen. It was remarkable that the boy would feel sorrow so deeply for someone else. His eyes darted around the room, and a hand slapped away a tear. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”

Vikor moved to stop him, but the boy was out the door before the word “wait” even hit his lips.

Yuri was in a fury moving down the hall when he collided straight into Yuuri nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Pig! Watch where you’re going!” A couple of heads turned at the shout. Fortunately Viktor was hard on the youth’s heels. Yuri stormed off leaving a very confused Yuuri in his wake.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I don’t really know what happened.” Viktor stopped, his boyfriend looked far too confused and he wanted to talk to him before the blonde ended up in front of an administrator. “He asked me about my mother and when I told him she had died he became agitated. I’ll touch base with his guidance counselor.”

Yuuri smiled in response to the taller man’s concern. “That kid weighs as much as my leg, I’m fine. He wasn’t hostile to you though, was he?”

“No, nothing like that. Concerned really.” Viktor reflected on the perplexing conversation.

“Well, it’s for tomorrow. So dinner tonight. What time?” Yuuri started leading them back towards Viktor’s classroom to allow for him to gather his items.

“Actually you can come over anytime. But I have a big favor to ask you.”

Yuuri stopped and smiled up at the blue eyes. “Oh?”

“Would you sleep over on a school night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sleep over on a school night!? What are there boys thinking? And what is Yuri Plisetsky getting at with all the questions? And will Otabek take UPUSH1? Find out in next weeks thrilling installment of "as pencils scrape!"


	32. Sleep Overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sleeps over Viktor's house and is able to help him with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Den and Mags for helping with this editing, and more importantly helping me with a very minor depression this week.
> 
> So I have a very decent sit spin and am working on a combo spin. I want to post it to share with people here, but am afraid that the admins would be upset (that's not a knock at them, just an acknowledgement that sharing youtube vdos is not the point of this channel).

“I don’t get this movie.” Viktor turned to Yuuri, both men had alarmed looks on their faces.

“Yeah, I swear I didn’t know it was a horror movie.” Yuuri pressed info to read the description again.

“He abducted that woman from a mental institution. And none of the doctors seemed to worry that he had no ID, nor could he really identify her.” Viktor was curling himself up onto the couch, pulling Douglas into his chest.

The little felt bunny was horrified by the film just as much as the others. The only one in the room not effected was the dog. But Douglas was still getting to know that one.

“It’s a comedy?” Yuuri turned it off. “How is this movie supposed to be funny?”

“I mean, I get that she was rude to him, but it’s pretty clear that we the audience are supposed to be like ‘oh man you really pulled one over on her, kidnapping her and pretending she has four kids…’ oh my god, he rapes her doesn’t he?” Viktor paled.

“Probably, that movie was from the 80s. It was a dark time.” Yuuri tossed the clicker onto the coffee table and looked at the clock. “It’s getting late. Teacher bedtime is ten at the latest.”

“It’s funny to me that I got up later to teach at a grade school.” Viktor watched Yuuri stand up and stretch himself out. It had been a terrific night. Viktor had made them dinner of lightly breaded chicken and a salad that Mrs. Bennet had taught him to make. He was still trying to think of ways to get Yuuri and Mrs. Bennet back together.

Yuuri enjoyed dinner, they then sat in the living room, getting their plans for tomorrow in order and answering some parent emails. The first day of school is no different from the 51st, emails, prepping, and grading. Yuuri happily noticed that Viktor was able to work confidently with him in the room, they could be silent together, something he never had with Hiroshi.

With work finished, they settled on Netflix. The first had been two episodes of American Vandal, a mockumentary Viktor had heard about. Both men loved it and were amazed at how accurate it was of every aspect of high school life. Yuuri filled in details of which teacher in their school was which roll… unfortunately every school has a Mr. Kraz. They agreed to watch this show together and vowed no cheating. Then Yuuri wanted to introduce Viktor to his Goldie Hawn fetish, having fallen in love with her in First Wives’ Club near the end of last year he was trying to find all of her movies. They settled on Overboard which had promised to be a delightful funny movie of riches to rags to riches again. They turned it off after a half hour.

Viktor led Yuuri upstairs to the bedroom. Yuuri noticed the silver haired man had become a little shy. While they both understood that there was no sex, sleeping together was still an intimate act. One that they were still getting used to. And this was now in Viktor’s home, where some lingering doubts still hid in corners.

Yuuri looked around the bedroom. It was a good size, and Viktor had furnished it nicely, but there was no real style to the room. The bed was centered on a wall with nightstands on either side. There was a reading lamp on what he assumed was the side Viktor slept on, and a box of tissues on the other. There was a large, heavy bureau opposite the bed. Nothing really stood out as remarkable, or revealing of Viktor’s personality. It was as if the orange room was where Viktor felt confident enough to reveal himself.

“I usually sleep on this side.” Viktor had crossed the bed to the opposite side and pulled back the sheet. The room was cool and sleeping would come easily.

Yuuri nodded and slid into bed, settling himself on his side to face Viktor as the other lowered himself into the bed. They lay facing each other for a few minutes. Viktor began looking sleepy, his bare foot reached out to touch Yuuri’s stockinged feet.

“Vitya,” Yuuri admonished him gently.

“I know, but can I have a good night kiss?”

Yuuri rose up on his elbow and leaned in. Giving Viktor a soft kiss goodnight. “Sleep tight my Vitya.”

+++

In a dream Yuuri was fighting an octopus. With each arm that he had pulled off his frame four more clutched to him. They were strong and insistent...and warm. Were octopi warm? He slowly fought his way to consciousness realizing that the octopus was Viktor and the fleece blankets that he wound around his body. Yuuri chuckled softly pulling himself free of the arms that clung to him desperately. Then his brain started working.

Viktor whimpered in his sleep. Yuuri took his glasses off the nightstand, in the dim light he could see Viktor’s face wet with tears. He had been crying in his sleep.

“Viktor?” Yuuri reached out a hand. Viktor was hot to the touch, his skin felt like it was on fire. Sweat covered his forehead and his face scrunched and the sleeping form pulled away from the touch.

Yuuri, now fully awake, pulled the covers off the both, desperate to wake Viktor and cool him. The man’s body was soaked in perspiration and Yuuri could see the problem immediately. Viktor’s erection was pronounced, and, to Yuuri, looked very painful. The younger man’s body trembled in Yuuri’s touch, pushing away unwelcomed imaginary touches.

“Viktor, come on sweetheart, wake up.” Yuuri shook the man slightly, coaxing him awake.

“Yuuri…” Viktor whimpered, fighting through his unpleasant dream.

“Viktor, come back to me.” Yuuri leaned close to Viktor’s ear, kissing into the shell. He felt the man’s body change with the introduction of his help.

Viktor’s moans turned to pleasure, his body stretched out, releasing muscles that were screaming under the strain. Viktor’s eyes slowly began to open, they were strained under the pressures from fatigue. His arms found Yuuri again, clutching at his chest as Viktor pressed a cheek against Yuuri’s shirt.

“It’s okay, baby.” Yuuri ran his fingers through the silver hair. “I’m here.”

Viktor woke slowly, pulling back to look at Yuuri. His face was flushed and his eyes were runny with tears. “Yuuri…” He ran a leg over Yuuri’s, tangling them together, and Yuuri felt the hardness under the boxers Viktor slept in.

Yuuri knew what Viktor wanted, but didn’t know how to tell him no. But he did have to say no. Until Viktor was able to be happy with himself, Yuuri didn’t want to do anything that might hurt the younger man. He’d have to be careful.

“Vitya, baby, you are so tempting.” He kissed his cheek and pulled back to look into Viktor’s eyes. The confusion melted quickly as Viktor licked his lips and pulled Yuuri into him.

Viktor rolled to lay flat on his back, Yuuri allowed himself to be pulled to lay over the man. He rested the weight of his body on the leg to the side of Viktor’s body, his free leg hovering over Viktor’s slightly parted thighs.

_Let’s guide you to something. Please let this work._

Yuuri gently pressed his knee to the thighs parting them more, Viktor responded, opening up and fisting the sleeves of the t-shirt Yuuri had worn to bed. The younger man was keening underneath him, his breath was becoming more ragged as he grew more agitated.

“Yuuri, touch me…” The look on Viktor’s face said everything. It was a request, but held an edge of self-doubt and hesitation. The younger man was horrified.

“I really want to.” He took Viktor’s hand from his sleeve, pulling the fist off his shirt free and kissed the knuckles. “But baby, I want you to show me how you want to be touched first.”

Viktor’s body stuttered. Yuuri watched the thoughts and emotions dance across his face. He was blushing furiously, his eyes shifted away.

“Please baby, do this for me.” Yuuri, without pushing, guided the beautiful, long fingered hand down to the hem of his boxers. He dipped down to kiss Viktor’s cheek, tasting the dried tears. He felt Viktor cuddle his face into the kiss, tickling his nose on the fly-away strands of Yuuri’s hair. Tentatively, the hand moved away from Yuuri’s and slipped beneath the hem.

Viktor gasped at the initial touch. His fingers ran softly up his length, sighing at the feeling of falling into the mattress. Yuuri’s hand stroked up his arm while the other shuffled under the back, cradling him. Snuggling into the warmth of the embrace Viktor felt safe enough to close his eyes as he grasped his cock, amazed at the hardness he found. He help himself gently, moving his hand very slowly, feeling his body respond and relax into the touch.

“Viktor, you’re so amazing.” Yuuri whispered above him. Viktor whimpered, loving the praise, and trying to move in even closer to other man. Yuuri responded by holding him tighter. “You’re so strong, and beautiful.” Yuuri peppered his face with light kisses.

He increased his pace and tightened his grip. Viktor felt the electricity of the act wrack his body, and his back arched off the mattress. He felt himself approaching climax and began to worry.

_The mess. What do I do? I don’t want to see it._

He hid his face in Yuuri’s neck and whimpered as his legs began to bend and his toes point as the warmth battled against the cold dread.

Yuuri sensed the shift in the younger man. “Vitya, let me take care of you.” He pulled a few tissues free from the box on his nightstand, then froze. “Vitya, I need you to tell me it’s okay to do this.”

Still hiding his face he whimpered and nodded.

Yuuri pursed his lips. _I know you mean yes, but that’s not consent, Vitya._ “Sweetheart, let me do this for you. I need to hear your voice.”

Viktor pulled himself back, his eyes opened to reveal how dark the blue looked set against the engorged pupils. “Yes, Yuuri...please.”

Yuuri froze looking at the face. Viktor was coming apart in front of him, he was a mess, panting, furiously blushing. It was so much, he wanted to plunge his hand into the hair and kiss Viktor madly. Collecting himself, he took a deep, shuddering breath. “You have no idea how beautiful you are. May I pull down your boxers and put these at your tip to take care of you?”

Viktor swallowed, looking at Yuuri’s face, full of want. “Yes, please my Yuuri.”

He rose his thin hips to allow Yuuri to shift the boxers down, exposing his cock. Yuuri didn’t mean to look but the sight was enough to make his mouth water. His eyes widened at what he hoped to wrap his hand around one day soon… _very fucking soon._ He put the tissues near the tip to prevent a mess, then looked back to Viktor’s flushed face.

“Come for me, please baby.”

Viktor spilled himself almost immediately at the request, bucking up as the orgasm overcame him. Yuuri pulled him in as the orgasm slowly road down into aftershocks. The raven haired man felt the body of his love relax as the orgasm slowed to an end. He pulled the tissue away, careful to not spill anything, then gingerly rose from the bed. He put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder as he started to rise, “No, let me take care of you.”

In the bathroom Yuuri flushed the tissues, washed his hands and ran a face cloth under cold water, wringing it out thoroughly. Returning to Viktor he found the younger man had covered himself in his boxers again and was awkwardly looking away. Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, near where Viktor lay. He folded the cool cloth on Viktor’s forehead and delighted in the sigh the younger man made at the touch.

“Thank you.” Yuuri leaned in for a kiss to the temple.

Viktor cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’re thanking me? For what?”

“For trusting me enough to show me how beautiful you are when vulnerable. For inviting me and coming to me for help.” He took the hand that Viktor had use only a few minutes prior and kissed into the palm.

Viktor shifted uncomfortably. “That wasn’t weird?”

Yuuri smiled down at him, “Sex is always weird, Vitya. It’s wonderful, and fun, and I hope it’s something we can work towards. But it is weird.”

Viktor smiled, and Yuuri saw the feet tapping together under the sheet he had draped over the younger man. “Well, I guess this means we’re boyfriends now.” Viktor batted his eyes and played the coquette.

Yuuri laughed and lowered himself into bed, pushing Viktor over on the mattress smiling at the little tantrum the man made by being usurped from _his_ side of the bed. To add insult to injury Yuuri plucked up Douglas and held him on his chest. “We are absolutely boyfriends. I’m going to make sure no one gets to see you like this ever.”

Viktor tried to grab at Douglas, only to have Yuuri move the bunny out of reach. Fixing a gorgeous pout on pale pink lips Viktor whined, “like what?”

“Blissed out.” He patted the bunny against Viktor’s face, ruining the pout and eliciting a smile. The bunny was surrendered to the silver haired angel and snuggled with immediately. “Honestly, Vitya if you could see yourself right now.” Yuuri lowered himself to catch the lips in a kiss. Viktor’s face was the most alluring sight to Yuuri. The skin glistened with perspiration, a lingering blush dusted across his high cheek bones and the bridge of his perfectly straight nose. His hair was wild but still feather soft and fell gracefully on the pillow underneath him. It was his eyes that really sold it, they shone and sparkled in the little light of the room.

Viktor chewed his bottom lip and tried to stifle a yawn. Yuuri pulled the comforter up to cover the man, then settled down himself. Within a few moments Yuuri heard the soft and even breathing of sleeping Viktor. He brushed a kiss into the hairline and let himself fall asleep as well.

As the two men rested Douglas thanked the universe that Yuuri was the man Viktor chose. His little bunny was safe with this man.

+++

Viktor had coffee ready for Yuuri as soon as he got out of the shower. Makka sitting like a sentinel at the younger man’s feet as he padded around the kitchen in his socks. The kitchen smelled of coffee and something sweet that Yuuri couldn’t put his finger on just yet. The younger man was at the counter peeling and slicing bananas for breakfast. Douglas was perched on the window sill watching over everything. Yuuri stood quietly for a moment enjoying the little scene of domesticity. It was really too adorable.

The pale face lit up when it noticed his form standing in the doorway. “Yuuri, I have breakfast for us.” He handed over a bowl of oatmeal with a plate of sliced bananas. “I don’t know how you take your coffee, though,” the younger man offered in a way of unneeded apology.

“It’s okay, I take it regular… oh, right, that doesn’t mean anything to you does it?” Yuuri laughed.

“Sure, black.” Viktor handed over the mug of black coffee.

Yuuri chuckled, “No regular coffee in Massachusetts is milk and two sugars.” He saw the confused look on Viktor’s face and continued, “hey, we’re weird hobbits.”

Viktor’s face beamed at the reference. _If this is going to work you will have to learn to love his obsessions._ Yuuri smiled in appreciation as the coffee returned in the way he wanted, and sat himself on the stool at the breakfast bar. He looked down into the bowl of oatmeal…

“Vitya did you draw a heart with the honey?” Yuuri could see the neck and tips of the ears turn red at the question, but the only answer he got was a shrug of the shoulders. He exhaled and cleared his throat. “Viktor, come here please.”

Viktor turned and looked a little sheepish. Yuuri immediately thought he looked like a schoolboy caught stuffing a love letter into the locker of the captain of the hockey team. Yuuri caught his arms and pulled him into an embrace, spreading his legs to allow Viktor stand in the V they created on the stool. Looking into the blue eyes Yuuri tried his best to appear stern. “Vitya, did you draw a heart with honey in my oatmeal?”

Viktor blushed deeper and, ducking his head, offered a shrug again.

Yuuri huffed in mock frustration and wrapped a leg around Viktor’s, locking the younger man against his body. Fingers worked quickly to pull the shirt free of the waist and expose the sensitive skin of his sides. Yuuri begin to lightly tickle up the sides of Viktor’s abdomen ignoring the hysterical pleas for mercy.

“Yuuri!”

“No! Admit the truth.” Yuuri continued his assault on the sensitive, ticklish flesh.

Viktor tried, half-heartedly, to pull away.

“Admit it!”

“I did. I did! Stop!” Viktor collapsed against Yuuri, supported by his strong arms and leg, all holding him close to the man he loved. “Stay over again tonight?”

Yuuri smiled at Douglas, perched on the window sill, but hid his face from Viktor. “No, it’s a school night and I think one sleepover during the school week is enough.”

Viktor pulled up to argue, but was stopped by Yuuri’s face. “But...I’ll stay over Friday and Saturday night, okay?”

“Sunday too, Monday’s a holiday.” Viktor added quickly.

Yuuri chuckled at the greed of the young man. “Okay, Sunday too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Scenes from school. Viktor watches a certain blond become quite chummy with the school's bad boy. He can't understand why he feel so... avuncular towards the boy but a surprise invitation to shabbot will reveal the answer. Yuri should never be allowed to plan surprises.


	33. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's a surprise update for my favorite holiday of the year! Well okay, I do love Christmas and Thanksgiving... but I think of this as holiday season and Halloween kicks it off! People get to dress up, be goofy, hand out candy... I love this!
> 
> Yuuri and his father have a conversation about moving on (and moving out). Viktor has a surprise guest to his house that brings him so amazing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Den for editing last minute so I could put it up today.

September moved by in its slow lolling motion as it always does, holding onto warm nights, but eventually the leaves turned colors and Viktor saw the true beauty of autumn in a small New England town. The foliage was every bit as grand in his last town, the students just as nice and hard working, but this new location brought with it the friends he had made, the comfort he had found, the love of Yuuri, and best of all, the confidence in himself.

Therapy had been a wonderful help. He brought Yuuri to two session, after speaking with both Kellie and his boyfriend. It was a way to speak openly about what he wanted in the relationship and to encourage Yuuri to get into the habit of seeing someone for his own anxiety. Kellie helped him find someone whom Mari knew as well, both stressing the importance for regular meetings.

Yuuri found that even with the increased speed of October he was spending more and more time with Viktor, and that meant spending more and more nights at Viktor’s home, in his bed, and tangled in his arms. They hadn’t moved their relationship forward sexually after that first encounter, mostly due to Yuuri’s fear of unsettling the younger man, but they were becoming very comfortable around each other in the domestic sense.

One morning Yuuri woke to find that he had filled a hamper with his own clothing. Another day he realized he would need to go to Viktor’s if he wanted to brush his teeth. His favorite sweater was underneath Makka, the watch he couldn’t find was on Viktor’s couch, his contact case in Viktor’s bathroom, the pile of correcting he meant to take to school, at Viktor’s dining room table. He soon realized that the younger man’s plan to slowly move him into the home was working and while it was a goal he wanted, they would need to talk more about it.

_But I’m still broke._

The financial ruin that Hiroshi had left in his wake didn’t stop with the emptying of his bank account. There were the credit cards that had been taken out in Yuuri’s name, with thousands of dollars of debt. While Yuuri had no intention of paying that off, he did have to pay legal fees to have it cleared. Then his own credit was destroyed. He was, unfortunately, left with almost nothing.

_There’s no way I can afford half the rent…mortgage, Viktor’s buying that house. Oh god._ Yuuri opened his phone to connect to his bank. He had canceled direct deposit last year after learning that there was a siphon account draining some of his income. _Not as bad as I thought, but this looks like someone who just graduated_. The account was slowly rebuilding itself, but there was car trouble late in September leaving Yuuri scrambling to find anywhere that would give him a car loan, and almost emptying his bank account to cover the enormous down-payment demanded.

He tucked away his phone. _I can’t even really afford to date this guy_. But Yuuri had been lucky in that. Viktor’s idea of dating was tending his garden, going to a bookstore for coffee and browsing, then snuggling on the couch with a movie or a book. Yuuri was thrilled to find that, while Viktor was learning, he was still delighted with home cooked meals than going out. That gave him the chance to impress the younger man and interact with him physically. Viktor appeared thrilled at the happy ease of the domestic life.

Yuuri was brought back to the present when he heard his father’s soft footsteps coming down the hallway towards his door. The son smiled at the presumed talk he was going to get. Yuuri was no fool when it came to his parents. They were all cut from the same cloth, even Mari who loved pretending she was the rebellious outsider followed all the Katsuki patterns.

“こんにちは、お父さん.” Yuuri didn’t turn to face his father, he felt the man’s hand rest on his shoulder.

“Your grandfather would be hollering out of his mind to hear you speaking that way.” Toshiya chuckled and rocked his son back and forth in a playful gentle manner.

“We are Japanese. You should hear how the kids pronounce my name.” Yuuri turned and smiled to his father.

“Cat-Soo-Key? I get that all the time. Telemarketers.” Both men smiled and Yuuri moved the overnight bag he was packing for the weekend over, sitting down on the bed.

“Dad, I think it’s time we had _the talk_.” Yuuri patted the bed indicating for his father to sit down.

Toshiya smiled at his son, the game was over. Both men knew full well why they were.

“Well, you see son. When a man truly loves another man, things get pretty weird and sticky and…”

“Oh god, stop! STOP! I’m sorry I started this.” Yuuri buried his face in his hands, but not covering the laughter.

The father was rubbing circles into his son’s back and became serious. “Son. It’s time you ran away from home.”

Yuuri sat up and looked at his father. “Dad…”

“We’re not kicking you out. You know your mother and I love having you here. And we love the days you bring Viktor over and he stays with you. But when you aren’t with Viktor I can see the emptiness in you. It’s like you’re looking around for something lost…”

“I am! I’ve managed to leave half of my stuff in that house…” Yuuri started laughing but saw how serious his father was and stopped.

“That is no accident in it. You are doing these things on purpose whether you can see that or not. And that boy is encouraging the hell out you.” Toshiya broke into a smile at the mention of Viktor. “I won’t lie, your mother and I talked about having him just move in here.”

Yuuri laughed softly. _That would be a dream._

“But you need to stand on your own feet again. And not alone, with someone.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. _If I keep waiting for the time to be right I’ll never do it_. “I was hoping to talk to him about it. He’s never said anything, but I know he wants me to…” Yuuri stopped short. He felt something cold grasp at his ankle. A small whiff of grey smoke fluttered around his foot and crawled up his pant leg. Yuuri felt a cold damp feeling grow up his body as his mind raced. _Why would someone as beautiful as Viktor consider you? Why would he want you moving in? What can you offer…_

“Yuuri?”

_You’re broke. You’re fat. You’re…_

“Yuuri, get back here.” Toshiya’s voice was firm and helped snap him back to the present. The grey smoke crawled back down and rested under the bed. As the month had gone by the monster under the bed had grown weaker, and it’s hold on the man failed. It wanted to go with him to the new house…and it would…but it worried that the man was making too much progress… _how to sabotage…_

“Sorry Dad. Lost in thought.” Yuuri saw the look in his father’s face. “Okay, I was lost in my self-doubt. But I’m back here now.”

Toshiya smiled. “I’m sorry you have to struggle with this. It’s held onto you for too long.”

“I’m getting better.” Yuuri sat up straighter. He moved to finish packing and closed the bag. “I want to be better for Viktor.”

Toshiya groaned as he rose off the bed. “Viktor loves you warts and all. Be better for yourself.”

Yuuri smiled, “So do I turn in the key at the end of next month?”

“That’s not necessary.” Toshiya hugged his son closely and turned to leave. “We’re changing the locks on you!”

Yuuri laughed and picked the bag up, carrying it to his car. It was a nicer car than what he was driving. A large hatchback, which would do well for a camping trip. If he could figure out if Viktor were a camping type. Phichit and Chris tolerated it, but it was clear they never got a feel for it. Yuuri adored it. Going up into the Mohawk trail and camping, living outside, cooking over a fire, looking out at the stars. He hoped he could convince the younger man to at least give it a shot.

_Don’t hold out too much hope. That boy has more Chanel products than I can count in that house… where is he getting that money from? Probably knows where to shop._

+++

Viktor picked up the bowl of candy he left on the table and moved it to the staircase in the front hall. He checked himself one last time in the large mirror he had hung over the couch. The dark colors of the vampire costume contrasted nicely with his skin, making it look almost luminescent. He had put on a little eye shadow in the manner Phichit taught him after school yesterday after learning that he was dressing as a vampire, and it worked to deepen his eyes. A touch of a rouge on his lips set the picture perfect. The slim cut of the pants showed how beautifully sculpted he was… _figure skating is paying off_. And the vest cut down his torso making his waist form a nice little V. He checked himself, remembering that Yuuri was due over soon.

Everything was perfect. _Almost. He keeps going back to his house_. Viktor moved around the fake fangs in his mouth, mulling over the thoughts in his head. _I can’t just ask him to move in, can I? I want him to. I wish he would just stay._

Viktor was taken from his thoughts by a knock. Rejoicing at finally giving out trick-or-treat candy in his new home he flung the door open...to see Yuri Plisetsky.

“Yuri? Are you trick-or-treating?” Viktor stepped aside as the boy let himself in. Something in Viktor knew he should protest the forward action, but something felt familiar about the child. Over the two months he had been teaching, he noticed an affinity the child had for him. Detention slips for the boy circulated in the office daily, but never from Viktor. For Viktor he sat in class, did the work, and watched the silver haired man with something more than interest. Like he was slowly figuring something out. What that was, Viktor couldn’t tell.

“Pfft. No. I’m too old for that.” He reached into the bowl and pulled out a handful mini-candy bars, immediately shelling and devouring them. “Your house is nice.” He moved into the living room looking around.

Viktor watched the boy. His eyes held the lie of his actions. He wasn’t looking to admire, he was looking for something.

“Yuri, can I ask why you are here?” Viktor set the bowl of candy down on the steps and followed the boy into the room.

Yuri sat on the couch and settled his gaze on Viktor. Viktor stood before him.

“I got suspended. Three days, fighting.” Yuri started, he kept his eyes on Viktor ignoring the look of disappointment. Thinking quickly he came up with a lie. “I thought I could come by over this weekend and maybe do some yard work for you.”

Viktor scrunched his face in confusion, “Yuri, I don’t need any yard work…”

“There aren’t any pictures of your family. This is the living room. Where are the pictures of your family?”

Viktor was floored. He paled and he saw the little boy sit forward in his seat. He cleared his throat, “Well, I don’t have any family. My mother and I moved here from Russia, alone. She passed away…”

“She’s dead?” Yuri jumped up. The little boy was clearly upset. Viktor moved to him to put a hand on his arm, but the boy only walked away. “I want to see a picture of her.”

Viktor took a step back. He nodded and motioned for Yuri to sit back down. In his bedroom was the only picture of his mother that survived Russia. She was younger, had a lively glint in her eye. She was standing with her sister and father in front of his delivery truck, the family name _Feltsman_ written across is in Cyrillic. Viktor ran a loving hand over it before returning to the living room. Anya always insisted she not be in the pictures, she always insisted Viktor not be in any pictures. They didn’t take any. Viktor always thought it was because he was heavy, or ugly… but recently he was beginning to understand how odd it was.

The little boy stood back up and practically ran over to Viktor, snatching the picture from his hands. He gasp and smirked up at Viktor. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“That’s your mother, Anya?” He pointed at the taller of the two girls. “And that’s her sister, Yelana?”

“Yes, wait…how do you know their names?”

Yuri took his phone from his back pocket and began to pull up pictures. “This is what Yelana looks like now.” He shoved the phone to Viktor’s face, there was the little girl, now a grown woman, standing with her husband and son. “She’s my mother.”

Viktor couldn’t speak. He took the phone and looked. She was the spitting image of his mother, a little chubbier in spots, a few less lines. That glint in the eye, the mischievous turn of the mouth, it was her. He felt large, clumsy hands guiding him to the couch and felt tissue against his face. _Was I crying?_

“I haven’t told them. I wanted to be sure. But I knew it was you. I knew the first day.” Yuri said, his pride growing as he spoke.

“Yuri…” His brain began to process all the possibilities. _I have family. I have an aunt. Maybe she knows where Grampa is. I have a cousin._ He looked at Yuri and grabbed the boy into a crushing hug, sobbing into the blonde hair.

“Ugh, gross. Get off me, old man.” The boy protested and pushed, but made sure not to push too hard. In fact, his hands found the back of his cousin and held onto him.

Douglas watched from the couch, incredulous in his happiness.

Yuuri let himself in and stopped at the image of a teacher hugging and crying with a student on the couch. His heart plummeted. “Viktor, what’s going on?”

Viktor’s eyes shone up at him. Yuri grimaced. Yuuri heard the little blonde murmur something from under his breath like ‘pig’ then saw him stomp off into the kitchen.

“My Yuuri!” Viktor flew up to take Yuuri into his arms, but his joy turned to confusion as Yuuri slapped away the hands.

“What the hell is going on!”

“Hey! Don’t yell at him like that.” The fiery little blonde hollered from the kitchen. He followed his voice soon after, holding a soda and bag of cookies, pilfered from Viktor’s cupboard. Switching to Russian he addressed Viktor, “You can do better.”

“No, I can’t, and he’s confused.” Viktor answered in an unpracticed voice.

The little blonde’s nose crinkled, “You’ll have to improve that by Saturday.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s arm to get his attention, the exact wrong move. Yuri flew between them, “Keep your grubby hands off him!”

“Yuri, I’ll handle this. Go back to the kitchen.” Viktor pulled the boy back and gently pushed him to the kitchen.

“Oh, now we’re speaking English again.” Yuuri slammed his bag on the floor. “Viktor, I swear… what the hell is this?”

“Well, it’s definitely not what you’re thinking.” Viktor smirked at him. “Yuri came over and surprised me with some very good news.”

“He’s been expelled?” Yuuri muttered.

“I heard that!” The blonde screeched from the kitchen.

Viktor rolled his eyes and refreshed the image on the phone. He showed the screen to Yuuri, “The woman in that picture is my aunt, Yelana. She’s Yuri’s mother.”

Yuuri blinked, not believing. Viktor brought over the picture of his mother and sister when they were younger. He couldn’t deny the similarities. “Oh God, Viktor, I’m so sorry.”

Viktor smiled, “I would think less of you if you weren’t outraged at finding a student in a teacher’s living room embracing on the couch. But he’s family.” Viktor’s face lit up, as if the thought finally made it’s way home. _Family._

Yuuri pulled Viktor in for a hug. “I’m so happy for you. You found your family, Vitya.”

“Don’t call him that. That’s _our_ nickname for him. You call him Viktor.” Yuri plopped himself on the couch again. “I want a pizza.”

Viktor smiled and nodded immediately. “I’ll order it.”

Yuuri looked over at Yuri who smirked at him from the couch. The little blond took a long sip from the soda, never taking his eyes off the Japanese man. _Well, you found your family…and it’s Yuri Plisetsky. Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately there has to be a Vlad update soon. And there will be a little bit of a backtrack as we get a Yuri Plisetsky chapter leading up to this chapter.


	34. Old Friends Keep Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad has found his first contact in New York seeking the trail of his mother and brother. A very fabulous and beautiful friend who, fortunately, has enough brains to offer nothing. Unfortunately a person from that past, who has not done well and is looking for money to score, and offers up information in trade. He doesn't get the bargain he wants. Peter can see the real danger he is in.
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky spends the first month at school watching the man he believes is family, and learning to hate the man's boyfriend. He does make a new friend and earn the interest of another older boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den and Mags for reading this monster over yesterday. It's a longer update because... well, I had a lot to say, I guess.

**Early September - New York, New York**

The warmth of the city annoyed him, and he couldn’t keep the look of disgust off his face. For a city that loved itself so loudly, Vlad saw only empty vanity. People without money, without class or stature, walked the streets as if they owned them. Women and children kicked up so much noise he wished for death. However, he spent as little time as he could outside.

The boy kept his nose pressed against the window of the SUV whenever they drove and spent any moment he could watching the view from the hotel. Vlad had silenced him quickly after asking to see the sights and the swelling of the boy’s eye was going down.

Landing in the States was easy, making contact with the old guard at the beach was simple. Shaking the guards that had been assigned proved to be a trick. Vlad had no worries when it came to Paul, the man seemed to be loyal, as long as he believed Vlad was working for the Bratva and himself. Vlad had even noticed how the boy had tried to make an ally in the older man only to be brutally rebuffed. The meaty paw had clamped down on the boy’s arm immediately in the initial meeting with the head of Brighton Beach, thankfully Paul had seen the insult it would have been to him that kept the boy from swallowing the old man right there in the room. Vlad hated to share his little toy, not until his true ghost was claimed back.

The boy was sitting on a chair, his long pale legs draped over the cushioned arm. Vlad felt something within him twitch, a familiar urge to take. Crossing the room to where the boy was seated he put a rough hand on the frail shoulder, feeling the jump at the contact. He smiled, happy in the knowledge that he could crush the boy whenever he felt.

“What interests you so much out there?” Vlad saw the reflection of the mouth open and shut several times, searching for the right answer.

Peter knew he was lost. There was no right answer, this was a trick designed to lead him into something painful. Swallowing, “It looks like a nice night.”

“And you would like to walk in that crowd?” Vlad ran a hand through the silver hair. Fingers caught on the odd strands, but it was a great deal more smooth now that the boy saw proper hairdressers.

Peter thought quickly, “I would if you would take me, Vovochka.” He swung his legs over the arm, and settled his feet on the well polished shoes before him. The skinny knees bumped gently into Vlad’s muscular legs. He worked his pretty face into a small pout, but remembered to dance a delicate smile to his eyes. Flirty, but not too forward. The real Viktor, the real little ghost, was perfection.

Vlad put a thumb to the lips and pushed in, smiling as the digit was accepted and gently sucked on. “Show me how much you would like it.”

+++

**Early September - Westchester, Massachusetts**

“Why don’t you show us how much you would like it back?” The three boys, all on the lacrosse team were laughing, as the one in the middle held Yuri’s backpack out.

Yuri Plisetsky had been in this new school for approximately six days and he had already managed to piss off his math teacher, two assistant principals, a table full of girls at lunch, and now the lacrosse team. He wasn’t sure how he had developed this magical power to annoy but he didn’t mind it; he did, however, mind the consequences of it.

“Fucking give that to me you ass-hat!” Yuri reached for the bag only to have it hoisted above the much taller boy’s head. The two on his side squealed in delight, both looking a little embarrassed at the last rush of pre-pubescence in their voices.

“No, I told you to show me how much you want this back.” He raised his eyebrows and smirked at the little blonde.

Yuri scrunched his face and took a step away from the boys. “Fuck that. Keep it.”

The tall boy holding the bag seemed confused and lowered his arm. The two boys to his side began to look uncomfortable. Attempting to regain his control of the situation the larger boy started again, “Seriously, I’ll put this on the fucking roof.”

“Go ahead, it’s just my books and shit. I’m not fucking blowing you for my bag, you freak.” Yuri took another step back and relaxed his body.

“Wait, what?” The oaf holding the bag dropped it to the floor and held out his hands. “What the…”

“Well, I mean, you keep saying ‘show me how much you want it back’ and what the fuck am I supposed to think? We’re in a creepy ass deserted locker room. You all look like frat boy rapists from some made for TV movie…”

“Woah, Derrick, I’m not helping you rape this kid.” The boy to the lead moron’s right said taking a large step away.

“Oh my god, Nathan. You’ve known me since fucking grade school. I’m not going to rape this kid. What the actual fuck?” Derrick turned to his friend in a combination of hurt and outraged.

The second boy to his side began to walk backwards to distance himself from the situation. “Okay, but he’s got a point. I mean, this looks like some movie on that channel my mom always watches…”

“Jake, this isn’t some fucking chick flick…”

“Woah, don’t use sexist terms. There’s no call for that.” Nathan put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Listen, I thought we were here to just beat the shit out of this kid.”

“I mean, yeah, but shit he really took the piss out of it with the whole rape thing. I mean, this does feel creepy.” Derrick turned to Yuri, “Could you give us a minute?”

Yuri stared incredulously. “Listen, I don’t want to tell you guys your business, but in Moscow I’d just be fucking dead now. I mean, one of you should have pulled a switch knife on me by now and demanded drugs or money.”

The three boys looked aghast. “Drugs? Knives? Kid, you’re in Massachusetts.”

“So you guys don’t do drugs here?”

The three exchanged looks then burst into laughter. “Oh god, fuck yes. But we’re not going to shake _you_ down for drugs. I mean, do you have heroin on you?” The three looked at Yuri with renewed interest, waiting and hoping.

“No.” He shook his head slowly.

They exchanged looks again and shrugged. “Okay, well, we have to wrap this up. I have to drive my little sister to ballet, and you have a spin class.” Derrick looked at Nathan who nodded thoughtfully. He then reached forward, grabbed Yuri’s jacket and brought the little body in, raising his knee to connect violently with the soft, hollow of his stomach. Yuri felt the breath leave his body and the little bit of lunch he had been able to put in lurch forward.

_If I throw up, please let it be on this asshole’s Adidas._

“Fuck you kid, and have a nice day.” The three looked down on the little blonde boy crumpled on the floor gasping for breath. They turned and left him behind on the floor of shitty locker room. “Seriously though, does this [sweater](https://www.abercrombie.com/shop/us/p/cable-crew-sweater-10310874?seq=01&categoryId=12206&ofp=true) make me look like a rapist?” Derrick asked as the door swung closed behind him.

_Yes, and a douchebag._

Yuri collected himself and rose slowly from the floor. It was after school on a Friday, most of the building was entirely deserted. He was able to sneak a peek out to the hallway before entering, hoping to just avoid everyone until he could walk home.

Ahead of him he saw his...English teacher enter the hall and lock his room door. He wanted to call out to him but his breath was still too ragged. _I’ll just catch up to him._

“Viktor!” Yuri turned to see that history teacher, Katsuki, rush past him. He walked up to Viktor and wrapped his arms around him. Viktor kissed him and they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway, leaving Yuri behind without even a glance.

Yuri slammed his bag on the floor, _I fucking hate Mr. Katsuki._

+++

**Mid September - New York City**

Vlad walked into the hair salon taking in the cheap elegance of the place. The smell of product and perfume hung in the air, and he was certain he would never get it out of his jacket.

A woman behind the counter looked him over, appreciating his trim form and well-cut suit, smiled at him. She leaned over the booth and give a little show of her enormous cleavage. Beside him the boy grimaced and snorted. Vlad shot him a withering look, shutting him up permanently.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was forced into a charming lilt, but entirely false.

Vlad smiled his most charming, snake-like look. “Perhaps. I’m hoping to speak to the manager, I believe they worked with a relative of mine.”

The girl’s face fell into a confused mess. The false eye lashes, over-inflated lips all contrasted the numbed by botox brow. Her face was truly a cacophony of botched improvements. The short sleeves revealed track marks, she was working to kick the habit...but not too hard by some of the fresher pin pricks. Her horrid attempt at beauty only made his little boy shine brighter in contrast. Vlad caught the image of the boy in a mirror across the room, it was breathtaking. He was a true beauty. Slender, pale, an air of fear clung to him always, making him vulnerable and sweet.

“Uhm, okay. Hold on.” She turned and toddled off on ridiculously high heels, clacking away in the echo of knock-off glamour. Returning out of the back with a true beauty the girl stayed a few paces behind the elegant, statuesque vision in red.

“I’m Mena, my girl tells me I worked with a family member of yours. I’d love to help you, if you can give more information?” She extended a hand, perfectly manicured, and well moisturized.

_Here is an example of genuine grace. True beauty in the rough, polished with taste and time. Allowed to bloom and age naturally._ Vlad surveyed the piece of art before him. She was like a landscape by Monet, a portrait by Van Gogh...it would be so perfect to destroy this. To take a razor to those lips, club to those cheekbones. He would take her apart slowly. Impressionism to Cubism in the most vulgar of manners.

“I’d love to, perhaps you’d accompany us?” Vlad took her hand and bowed a kiss into the knuckles.

She smiled wide, “I could never leave.” Moving in close to enjoy the intimacy of a whisper, “The girls here steal. Can you believe it?” She fluttered her lashes in a perfect simulation of helplessness.

The act was breathtaking, and would have convinced anyone, except a fellow whore. Vlad kept his grimace hidden, but his voice betrayed him. “Miss Mena surely, you’d help me. My mother worked with you, more than a decade ago. Sure you’d spare an afternoon…”

“My dear,” she placed a hand on his arm. “I so want to help. But your mother, I’m so sorry to speak ill of her, she stole from my review. We had to close the theater after she left. I looked for her for months afterwards. She packed up and left town, my money in tow.” Mena’s face worked its way into a look of bitterest gall.

Vlad looked her over. “My mother stole from you?” He held her gaze, she seemed to smolder, as if under her skin was a burning desire to rip the first thing she could get her hands on into pieces, then burn it. She was a screaming valkyrie under the make up, a war goddess ready for blood. He wanted her.

“The bitch took all I had. Now get out of my shop.” Mena stood her ground, watching the slender, horrifying Russian smile. He nodded, grabbed the younger man by the arm and turned. They left behind the broad silent man who had come in with them. Mena wiped a tear from her eye and glared at him, “The fuck are you looking at?”

Paul was satisfied with what he saw. Turning he left as well. With the door behind them, the girl shook Mena’s arm, “What was that about? Anya never took anything from us.”

“I know that.” She turned to the girl by her side, “That night they left, Anya was spooked. She knew someone was following her.” Mena turned and looked at the door, “I got a bad vibe from them. If they think Anya took off leaving me pissed, they won’t come back here.”

The girl licked her lips. “So why are they looking for her?”

Mena shrugged, “I got a feeling Anya was into some bad shit. That was a bitch that knew money.” She saw the look on the girl’s face, “Bobby, I know you have very few brains cells left in that skull, but stay away from him. I have no idea who that dude was, but he screams ‘bad guy’.”

“Yeah, sure Mena.” Bobby shrugged and went back behind the booth, shuffling some paperwork.

Mena fixed a worried look on Bobby, but eventually went back to her office. After Anya left the theater felt a little empty. Mena opened this shop and it did very well, they even had a couple of the basketball wives and girlfriends in for blow outs. She kept up with a couple of the other girls, all moved on, doing well. It was Bobby that didn’t fair well, never thinking beyond that show, the latest trick, the next score.

He had been to rehab, even done a little time. She prayed for him, kept him employed, tried to keep him on the right path. But there was no saving the person. Bobby got lost and couldn’t find his way back to them.

In the front, Bobby snuck out for a smoke. She, he sometimes, she sometimes, Bobby used what was left of his good looks to play any angle. Mena paid enough for food and rent, but that went to blow. He’d rather put it up his arm and if that meant letting married guys from the suburbs put it up his ass while pretending there was a tight little pussy somewhere he was fine with it.

“Can I offer you a light?” The smooth guy from the shop was in the alley, walking like a cat towards him.

Bobby smiled, the guy just oozed money. _Maybe I can offer him a blow job…_

Vlad held out a cigarette lighter, letting Bobby take a long drag in. “Thanks, so are you new in town…” Bobby dropped the cigarette, choking wildly and clawing at the hand at his throat.

With a single hand Vlad had pinned the mess of a person to the wall of the alley, knocking the head against the bricks. “I’d like to ask you a few questions.”

+++

**Mid September - Westchester, Massachusetts**

“Mr. Plisetsky, I asked you a question.” Khostah, the assistant principal, sat across from him hand folded in a tight grasp.

Yuri grimaced, “I heard you.”

“And are you planning on giving me an answer?”

Yuri considered the options. He had been caught fighting again, but it really wasn’t his fault. Not too much. He had overheard two girls talking about the ‘hot new English teacher’ and his ears perked up, only to catch the boys walking with them call him a fag. Yuri lost it. He threw his backpack at the taller and shoved his 85-lb frame into the boy. In the other boy’s defense, he wasn’t really sure if he should fight Yuri, the little blonde weighed about as much as the other boy’s leg. But he kept scratching and trying to punch him, then he called him an ass-hat.

The boy stood for a few moments, still wondering if he should hit back...it felt really wrong. But then his friends started to goad him, screaming for him to punch the boy. In truth, David had never considered himself bright, he did what the others told him because they always seemed to be so full of ideas. So, he took their idea. He curled his hand into a fist and brought it down on Yuri’s temple. The boy stood for a second, stunned, then fell backwards to the ground in a slump.

The crowd hollered praised, people were patting David on the back, calling him a good man. Guys wanted to high five him. David felt like a king...and then the girls started talking. He heard words that had followed him since grade school, “gorilla”, “ignoramus”, “bully”, and he wanted to cry. But what really scared him was when the AP walked up.

“What the hell is going on here?” David noticed the crowd of boys that wanted to pat him on the back quickly dispersed. Suddenly, class was important and he wasn’t. David looked down at the little blonde boy, he didn’t even know this kid.

“David hit him, but that kid was attacking David.” Otabek Altin spoke up. David sighed in relief. He had been in gym with Otabek, he used to be in the same classes before they got to high school. Otabek was smart so they shuffled him up, and David got shuffled down. He looked at Otabek, hoping the boy would keep talking.

“Knocked him out cold.” Khostah slapped Yuri’s cheeks softly to pull him back to consciousness. “You were being ‘attacked’ by this kid, and you had to knock him out cold?”

“The other kids were egging him on. David…” Otabek looked at David, making sure it was okay to speak on his behalf. He saw David nod eagerly, “I think David felt a little pressured.”

“Why was the kid attacking you?”

David looked at his hands and shrugged. He heard Otabek sigh behind him and winced. Otabek had heard him say that awful word. It was his dad’s word. His dad used it when he drank and that all the time these days.

“Alright, why don’t you two get out of here.” The AP got Yuri to his feet and began walking him back to his office.

Yuri snapped back to the present looking at the blue-green eyes of the man sitting across from him.

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t like his shirt,” Yuri smirked.

“Glad you find this funny. Three days suspension.” Khostah looked up, David was standing in his doorway. “David?”

Yuri spun around, the enormous kid was back. Now with the adrenaline no longer running he saw just how big the kid was... _What the hell was I thinking?_

“Mr. Khostah. I said a nasty term. I said ‘fag’ and Yuri called me on it.” He turned to Yuri, “I’m sorry I hit you. It was wrong. And I’m sorry I said that word. It was more wrong.”

Yuri considered the large kid in front of him. He was big, and scary, but he was more scared than anything else. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have lost my shit.”

“Language,” Khostah reprimanded. “Well, how about I give you both a detention instead and we can consider this closed.”

Yuri looked at the big kid who was nodding sullenly. “Okay, but we get yard work.”

Khostah laughed at the impertinence of the demand, but then he saw David’s face light up. David loved working in the garden. “Okay.”

+++

**New York**

Peter lay on his stomach underneath Vlad praying it would end soon. He had been scared of Vlad before, but after what he saw happen to that fucking crackhead today...

Bobby ended up telling them everything they knew, which wasn’t much but it was a good start in a new direction. The girl had told them everything she knew, Vlad made sure of it. The torture came first, the questions second.

“You liked it, didn’t you?” Vlad was keeping a brutal pace atop him. Peter remembered the blood, the eye staring at him from the ground, plucked clean from the skull as the girl screamed. The knife carving into the flesh. Vlad didn’t even ask questions, he just wanted to have a little fun.

“My little ghost. You loved it. I saw you, getting hard and wet for me.” Vlad’s knife was still in his hand, the blood from the screaming person on his hand, under his nails, staining his teeth. “What if I fucked you with this?” The blade flashed before Peter’s eyes, the glint against the lamp light.

“Vovochka, don’t hurt me. Please…” Peter began to cry.

“That’s it, my little boy. My little ghost, whine for me to save you.” Somehow, Peter didn’t think it possible, Vlad began to rock in harder. It burnt fire into his back, tearing him open as he went in further.

“Vovochka, please. It hurts.” Peter wasn’t playing, he just wanted it to stop.

Vlad felt himself reaching climax, the little body beneath him tensed in agony. With orgasm imminent, he needed one last kick over the edge. Sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the shoulder he bit hard into the boy’s body. The howl of pain sent shockwaves into him and he spilled far into the ghost. He road his orgasm out, staying seated in, until he was soft then withdrawing, smiling at the sight of blood mixed with his own cum.

The ghost sobbed, ruined. “Vitya, my angel. I love to ruin you.” He kissed the angry bite mark on the shoulder. Peter whined at the pain.

Vlad shuffled himself up to the head of the bed, widening his legs to shove his cock into Peter’s face. “Clean.”

Peter forced his broken body to move, licking small stripes up the shaft, praying it would stay soft. He could take his own blood in the semen, shuddering in fear.

“Look at me while you do it.” Vlad stretched his arms out on the headboard of the bed.

Peter raised his eyes to look up into Vlad’s face. It was a mask of madness. Before him was a terrifying man.

Vlad smiled at the boy licking cum off his dick. “I’m going to keep you. After I get Vitya, I mean. This way I can take turns on you. Ruin and rebuild. One to make the whore the other to play the angel.” He looked down at the little face, the tiny tongue darting out from the pink lips to catch the last bits remaining. “Which one will I make you?”

+++

**Westchester**

David dug large fists into the dirt. He had worked happily for the first hour of detention, explaining every detail to the little blonde who smirked and complained nonstop. But the smile couldn’t stay off David’s face. There was something calming about the work. No voices shouting, telling him what to do, no big words and scary ideas pushing and pulling him. Just the sun and earth and plants.

“Ugh, fucking bugs!” The little blonde swatted at another grasshopper. David just chuckled at his antics. He was beginning to really like this kid, he was loud but in a nice way.

“Come here, I want to show you how to do this.” David motioned for Yuri to join him. He was putting in potted squash into the ground.

“Why the hell would I need to know this?” Yuri sulked but came along. He took one of the seedlings and removed it from the casing as David demonstrated.

Large hands held the tiny plant with such tenderness Yuri knew he was right. This was a מעשה טוב. The boy next to him was at peace, and they were growing stronger together. He had brought the boy to a new understanding of himself and he would be a stronger man from that day if he could stay on this path. Yuri knew that he would help this boy, and, in turn, that work would help him.

David worked with him, both staying past the time they were dismissed, happy to finish the tasks at hand. Yuri took the boy with him when he left. “Come to my house for dinner.”

The large boy looked around, “I don’t know…” His father had uglier words. Words that he would put on this little boy.

“I need your help. My mother wants a vegetable garden. You could help us. She will pay us.” Yuri quickly added. _Offering a kindness hidden in the form of asking a favor always works._

David’s face brightened. A job was different from friendship. His father couldn’t ruin this with his words. Not if it brought home money. He agreed and they shook dirty hands.

Otabek had passed the two several times that afternoon. He was working the study session for Katsuki’s 9th grade World History class. It was his junior year and he was awarded one of the CLA positions. He worked after school and during a study period with Mr. Katsuki helping the 9th grade students prepare for tests and keep their notes. He ran the homework sessions almost entirely independent of Katsuki, who was spending more time in the English teacher’s room. Otabek smiled. _It was good to see Katsuki happy again._ Last year, something had gone wrong and the man fell apart.

He watched as the little blonde rubbed his hands against his pants, leaving dirt stains on the jeans, but smiling. David was happier, steadier with the boy’s guidance. Otabek was happy to see them both working together. But there was something oddly familiar about Yuri. Something about the way he moved. The odd way his feet pointed out when he walked, his knees bent when he stood still…

Something in Otabek clicked and he opened his phone. A quick google search later confirmed it. Yuri Plisetsky, junior division champion skater from Russia. His family left in some weird hurry, but there was nothing about that.

He watched the boy walk out of the building with the large new friend. He must have had to give up everything to emigrate here.

Otabek looked at Yuri with new eyes, the torn jeans, the worn t-shirt. It wasn’t the first time he had seen an immigrant family struggle. His mother told him how hard it was when she came over as a child from Kazakhstan. He smiled as the thought came to him. Opening Craigslist he knew he could find a decent pair…

+++

“Yuri, that was kind what you did for that boy.” His mother walked about their kitchen. She was very impressed with the scary boy Yuri had brought home from school. _Forever bringing home strays…_

“He needs something quiet. Something for himself.” Yuri sipped his lemonade. The two boys had plotted out a late summer garden for his mother. She provided them with what she wanted and David was able to figure out what they would need. Tomorrow he would pick Yuri up so they could shop for supplies.

Yuri looked at his mother. She was a strong woman, they left Russia after what had happened to his friend. _They came after that little boy, they’ll come after mine…_ Two weeks later they were in line at customs declaring a desire for citizenship to the United States.

“Mama. I know you don’t like to talk about Anya, but what do you think she would look like now?”

He heard his mother sigh from the sink where she stood washing dishes. “Probably like me. Skinnier though. Anya never gained weight.” She turned and dried her hands. “Why do you ask?”

“She came here, right? After...after what had happened.” Yuri had never understood enough of what happened to his family. He knew his aunt took her little boy and fled, leaving her older son behind owing him no loyalty because of his abuse to his younger brother.

“Yuri, this country is wide.” Yelana’s face held the despair of never seeing her sister again, and the pain of never seeing her nephew as a man. Never knowing if they were safe, happy. Never knowing if they were hurt, needing her. People think that death is hard. Yelana had buried a mother, suffered two miscarriages. She had lost friends to the ignorance of hate. She watched her son mourn the loss of his first love. Death was easy. _It was never knowing that hurt. The ‘never knows’ kept you awake, haunted your steps, stopped your breath._

“Viktor…” Yuri started, but stopped when he heard his mother’s breath hitch. “Mama, I’m sorry. I want to see his picture again. Please.”

Yelana smiled. “Today you did a good thing for another person. How can I say ‘no’?” She walked to their dining room. A tall china cabinet displayed the silver tea set she got on her wedding day, the dishes that were special occasions only, and a drawer full of pictures. She opened the drawer, the top picture, it was always the top picture, was of a little boy with his mother and grandfather.

She handed it over to Yuri. He looked at the face. There is no question. The little pale face, the heart shaped smile. He was wearing shorts and a school jacket. A little hat sat on the silver hair. The truck in the background, “Feltsman’s Delivery” with his grandfather Yakov standing next to them, arm around each daughter. Anya and Yelana.

“Can I take this upstairs? I promise to be safe with it.” He watched his mother swallow hard.

“Yes, but please...That’s all we have of him.” She held his hand for a moment. His eyes met hers in understanding.

Upstairs in his room he pulled out a DVD setting into his computer and pulling it onto his lap.

“Hey, you’ve got my Vitya again.” Grampa Yakov walked into the room, and sat down on the bed. 

Yuri shuffled his legs over, allowing the man to sit comfortably. “Grampa Yakov, do you think you’ll see him again?”

He watched Yakov’s face fall, “Each year gets harder. When Anya left with him, she knew she would have to hide forever. The money she set up for us, for this family, it was enough to make me know that if they find her, or him, they won’t hesitate to kill them both.”

Yuri’s face fell back to the picture in his hands. “He could be out there, somewhere.”

Yakov patted the boy on his knee, “We’ve got to get you back on the ice. Enjoy your movie.”

Yuri watched the older man walk down the hall to his other grandfather’s room. The two men enjoyed each other’s company a great deal. He thanked God many times that both men agreed to leave Russia when his mother said it wasn’t their home any longer.

He put the earbuds in and hit the spacebar, listening to the movie he always watched when he missed the cousin he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Viktor is invited to the Plisetsky's for Saturday night dinner and learns of his family, culture, and a wonderful surprise he had never even hoped for. The readers learn more about the Plisetsky's and why Yuri is such an angry little kitten. We meet Poyta... excuse me, we meet Tiger/Puma/Scorpion cat. Yuuri overhears something odd, but shuffles it away.
> 
> END NOTE: מעשה טוב is a Mitzvot. It's like a good deed, but more than that. It's when you do something for someone that enables them to become a better person, and in doing so learn something profound about themselves. So Yuri helping David learn that he can escape the loud scuffle of school by working in the garden and finding a quiet spot to center himself would be Mitzvot because that boy was able to understand himself better through the work and peace. But it doesn't end there, Yuri also was improved through this, which is part of a Mitzvot, because he brought this about and he too learned of himself. It's like fucking complicated... You know what? You know how the man in black from The Dark Tower said "I do not shoot with my gun I shoot with my heart"? Yeah, it's nothing like that. Man I can't wait to read the endless comments from people trying to debate the minutia of a single Hebrew word...


	35. Shall We Skate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor spends a pleasant Saturday morning at his skate club learning three-turns (which ain't easy!) then works through emotions in therapy (which ain't easy!) and roasts a chicken for Yuuri whom he asks to move in (easy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Mags and Den who had my back on this last minute beta-edit. You two are angels. I love you like Jason Brown loves his short program!

“You have to bend your knee.” Janet looked at the man glide on the ice, bend every joint in his body, including his fingers, except for the single joint he needed to. He missed the edge flip and fortunately touched down before crashing to the ice for the third time… that half hour.

“I think I just can’t get three turns.” Viktor said in defeat.

“You’ve been at this for all of ten minutes, Viktor. Most people will spend years mastering edge work.” Janet was the best possible coach he could get. She took no nonsense, but had an excellent sense of humor. She also acknowledged his hard work, even when he wanted to invalidate it.

Viktor studied his boots. He sighed and tried again. And failed again.

“It’s hard,” a little voice chimed in from behind him. Autumn, a member of the group Viktor took lessons with on Saturday mornings skated awkwardly to his side. Her arms were stiffly out at her side and her knees bent as the little form tottered side to side, each glide a miracle she didn’t fall. “But you’re making threes, and threes are hard.”

Viktor smiled at her. He remembered last year, teaching fourth grade. This girl was younger, perhaps first grade. “It is hard, Miss Autumn.”

“I can make backward swizzles.” She came to slow snow plow stop, then pushed her little legs out, curving the blades to their inside edges, then squeezed them closed. The result was a backward swizzle almost a foot. She beamed at him with her progress.

Viktor couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. “That was marvelous.”

“Okay, Miss Autumn, back to your group.” Janet gently turned the girl around and gave her a starting push as the little legs stroked back to her group. Viktor looked at the blue line running across the rink. There were two girls, ages nine and ten on the line with him. Getting over the embarrassment of being the only adult, and only male, was difficult. The kids were the first to accept him, and adore him. The little ones wanted to skate with him during free session, the teens teased him about his hair, and his group enjoyed having an elder brother. The moms grew to adore him within a matter of weeks. Each bringing him a pastry or something else to eat. The rink dads were less enthusiastic. Skating, especially a small club like Wallace, was entirely female. Dads felt comfortable with their daughters changing, talking freely, and exercising in a place they knew was judgment free…and free of the male gaze. Viktor’s arrival upset that. He got a couple of stares, and a few direct questions at first, but the coaches had his back and the moms clucked the dads into place quickly. Now he was everyone’s favorite. Except the ice, that was still something of a mystery.

“Maybe I’m just not supposed to do three turns?” Viktor looked at Janet, hoping for sympathy.

“Maybe you should keep working on them.” _Nope, no sympathy._

Viktor inhaled. _I’m making a three._ He stood still for a moment, took a deep breathe and coasted on an outside edge. Hitting the apex of the curve, he leaned into the edge to deepen it, then quickly rose off the ankle and flipped to the inside edge, gliding back to the blue line. He put his foot down and turned to Janet, she was smiling. “Did I just do it?”

“Yes. Now do it again.” She motioned to his starting point.

Viktor confidently took his t position, pushed off and fell flat on his ass. He looked up at her. “My feet forgot how.”

“That will happen.” She smiled at him. “Now get up and do it again.”

Viktor laughed remembering the ad he had seen online. It was for the United States Figure Skating Association and the ad campaign was [Get Up](http://www.usfsa.org/story?id=90059&type=media). Viktor remembered feeling very encouraged. Skaters tackling not only the ice, but the problems they faced, unkind words, difficult jobs, bullying, heart breaks, and overcoming it all. They fell, they hit the ice hard, and they got up knowing full well they would fall again, and again, and again. They got up because they knew there would be a time they wouldn’t fall. The ad reminded him of his mother. How, no matter what, she always believed in him and in them.

Viktor regained his footing and pushed off, this three turn was shakier, but he stayed upright. He smiled. _I think I might have this._

“Great, now for the other foot.”

_Dammit._

By the end of the group lessons Viktor had mastered...well, close to mastered forward outside three turns on each foot. He received high fives from the girls on his line and hugs from the girls in Learn to Skate. Hugging Viktor had become part of the group lessons.

In the lobby Viktor unlaced pulling his cold feet out of the boots. He smiled at the sight of the small bruise on his ankle from his fall. _Battle scars._

“Viktor, you’re doing so well out there.” Kayla, chief mom in charge came over. She had two girls at the club, both excellent skaters. “We are putting together the end of year show and want to know if you’d like to be involved.”

“Yes, I’d love to volunteer.” He immediately brightened at the thought. All teachers are excellent at running bake sales. It’s a graduation requirement in most programs.

“No, silly.” She sat down next to him, “We want you to skate in the show.”

Viktor paled…Viktor paled more than he already was, which is impressive. “I can’t be in the show…I’m terrible at this.”

Janet’s ear perked up and she turned her head sharply at him. “Viktor, you’ve been skating for two months. You’ve leapt over girls who’ve been at this for two years. Imagine how far you’ll be this time next year.”

Viktor blushed at the praise. His coach was a nice woman, and compliments were sparse but warranted. He turned back to Kayla, “What would I do?”

Smiling she waved over two other moms, Viktor recognized them as mothers from the Learn to Skate program. “We’re thinking the girls could be school children running wild while you played the haggard teacher who tries to keep them in line. Something funny and cute.”

Viktor sat back against the glass looking over the rink below and tapped the toes of his boots together, having only unlaced them. His smile grew wide and he nodded eagerly at her.

“I’ll tell Hailey you’re in and we’ll start choreography in a few weeks.” She stood and turned to rejoin the other mothers, “Thank you, Viktor.”

“Thank you.” He pulled his feet out of the tight boots and worked them into his fuzzy socks. _No reason to skate is so rational as the necessity of fuzzy socks post practice._ He felt Janet approach him.

“You’re doing really well.” She patted him on the shoulder and smiled as he preened at the praise.

 

Viktor later sat across from Kelly; he had been doing very well in therapy. He looked forward to their meetings as a chance to go over the week and talk through any events that upset him. Yuuri was a constant topic, but only pleasant.

“He’s been staying over more and more frequently. In fact, I think he spends more nights with me than his home.”

“Do you think it’s time to have a conversation about moving in?” Kelly settled into her over stuffed armchair.

Viktor shifted on the couch. “I have wanted that for a while now. I admit that I wanted him to move in right away, and that wasn’t entirely healthy.” He chewed his lips and Kelly sipped her tea allowing him a few moments to collect his thoughts.

When she noticed he was having more trouble than usual she offered, “Why do you think it was unhealthy?”

“It was too soon. I didn’t know him, he didn’t know me.” Viktor breathed out. That wasn’t too hard to admit. “Also, I think I’m impulsive. I mean, I just brought home a dog after thinking about it for a minute.”

Kelly smiled, “You might be a little hard on yourself for that. Most people don’t think through taking a pet home. But you made it work, and you got lucky. So we’re going to put that on the positive list.”

Viktor smiled, he felt the same way. Makka was a wonderful addition. She was active enough to want to play outside but still a big, older dog who enjoyed lounging in the sunlight for long naps. He had hired someone to install a doggie door in the back of his house and it worked out perfectly during the day.

“How’s skating?”

Viktor’s eyes lit up, “Oh! I’m going to be in the show with the little girls. I know it’s silly but I’m happy about it.”

“It may be silly, but then there’s nothing wrong with silly. Silly is completely fine when it’s what you want and makes you happy.”

“Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kelly pursed her lips, “Viktor, you know what I have to ask about.”

Viktor shuffled his feet. Chris had made sure that Viktor was seeing a licensed therapist with a background in sexual trauma and sexual expression. “I’ve been working on intimacy with Yuuri. Together we’ve uhm, we’ve…”

She watched him struggle with words, “Viktor it’s okay if you don’t want to say the words because you’re uncomfortable with the vocabulary. But I want to make sure you are comfortable with the actions.”

Viktor blushed, _I am VERY comfortable with the actions we’ve been taking._ “I’ve...taken care of myself in front of him, and the last few times I’ve asked him to do the same. He’s very careful with me. He makes sure I can’t see the…well, that stuff.”

“You are still uncomfortable with seeing your semen. But how do you feel when Yuuri finishes?”

Viktor thought back to the first time Yuuri had mastrabated in front of him. Yuuri had rolled to his side, pressing his back into Viktor’s chest. Viktor hugging the arms, his fingers dancing around Yuuri’s wrist and hips. The dark haired man was so lost in the energy of the moment he came into his hand and Viktor’s eyes went wide at the sight. He buried his face in Yuuri’s hair, pulling his hands away quickly. Yuuri panicked, but Viktor was able to settle himself well.

“Sunday, we woke up late. I could see that he was…hard. He was just waking up, kind of sleepy, but he rolled over to face me. We were lying side by side, facing each other and he pulled me on top of him.” Viktor’s face was blushing deep read, a sly grin spreading over his face. “He kissed me, and I moved my hips so that we…met? And it felt so good. Yuuri… well I could tell he liked it too so I moved again, and he sort of guided me.” Viktor remembered that morning. He could see Yuuri’s face, heavy lidded from sleep and a rosey glow spreading across the cheeks and nose. The pouty lips parted in soft moans escaping from his mouth. Viktor’s didn’t know exactly what to do, but the motions of his hips sent shockwaves through his body as his cock rubbed against Yuuri’s own through their pajama bottoms. Yuuri warned about the eventual result and Viktor just leaned his forehead against the man beneath him. In a wordless whine, the silver haired beauty asked for help, which he received. Yuuri’s hands were on his hips, pulling him deeper in a motion, speeding up, getting stronger, until he thought he was going to faint. It was Yuuri’s pleas that undid him, Yuuri whispering ‘fly apart’ to him that sent him tumbling over the edge into ecstasy.

“You two are experimenting with different forms of lovemaking.” Kelly settled her tea on the side table.

“Well...we didn’t have sex…”

“Viktor, it’s all part of it. Sex is a spectrum. The two of you enjoying each other’s bodies in a healthy and respectful manner is a form of sex, regardless of the specific actions. It doesn’t have to always be penetration.”

Viktor let that settle in. _I’ve been making love with Yuuri. Small steps, but good ones._ He smiled at her. “I like that.”

“Good, so next week?”

 

At home, Viktor put the last touches on the chicken he was making for dinner. He had pulled up a Youtube video walking him through a roast chicken. Yuuri would be over tonight. With the Thanksgiving rush at the inn, he and Mari had stayed close to home to help. The Katsukis had opened up their home as a small restaurant and a few guests had stayed over. Mari’s work at the new hospital had her busy most days and that left Yuuri to help with the dinner rush.

Viktor didn’t mind the separation on Saturday mornings. He skated and saw Kelly in those free hours, and skating wasn’t something he was ready to share, just yet.

He cut the potatoes and let them boil to soft, setting the timer. _Herb roasted chicken, sauteed quartered potatoes, lemon asparagus. Mama Katsuki would be very proud._ He pulled the chicken out to check and determined one last half hour would be perfect. Yuuri would be over by three, they could have an early dinner then settle in to correct assessments from that week. Afterwards, a cuddle and Netflix on the couch.

_I’m forgetting something…_

He frowned at Douglas sitting on the couch watching the skating program from Russia. Viktor wandered into the living room and turned from the bunny, who was also frowning. He looked at the television set, _Douglas, how you can frown at Yuzuru?_ Viktor chewed his thumbnail for a moment trying to remember what he needed to do…

_Shuffle the money, Vitya._

Viktor’s fingers flew up and his index finger tapped against his lips. _Oh, damn, it’s been two months._ He opened one account and moved around some chunks of cash...then he realized what a silly thing he was doing. _Why not just have it in one account?_ He transferred the two American accounts into the Central Bank Largesse making one final account. He then wrote to the agencies operating the land holdings asking them to liquidate what he owned in Canada and send him the check. He logged off. Now, with the money all in one place, a check coming to his home, he thought about just paying off his mortgage immediately. He opened the account to his mortgage holder.

The timer in the kitchen went off. Failing to log out of anything, he closed his laptop and went into the kitchen, missing the frown from the little rabbit on the couch. Douglas hated two things, Chen’s long program and Vitya’s naivety about money.

 

Viktor was just taking the chicken out when he heard the front door open and saw Yuuri’s form unlacing his shoes. The raven haired man called out in jest, “Honey, I’m home!”

Douglas rolled his eyes on the couch knowing full well that in the kitchen two feet were tapping together in joy at the statement.

_Please universe, let him say that every day for the rest of my life._ Viktor cast his eyes to the backyard where Makka was chasing the last of the butterflies for the season. It was turning cold and Yuuri had said he smelled snow coming. Viktor forgot to ask how he could smell snow.

“In here,” Viktor called out as Yuuri was already entering the kitchen.

Yuuri took in the dinner that was in the final stages. “Wow. What’s the occasion?” He walked up behind, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. Viktor giggled at the tickling motions those fingers took across his abs.

“Set the table?” Viktor kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose and smiled.

Yuuri stepped back, “Okay.” They normally ate on the couch, feet tucked under, plates resting on their laps. He grabbed the plates and silverware moving to the dining room. Viktor’s computer was set up one side. Yuuri made to grab it to clear the table when he heard Makka bound in from the backyard. The dog came over to Yuuri and hopped up on his hind legs to beg for attention. Yuuri settled the plates down on the opposite side of the table, forgetting about the laptop entirely.

“Hey, Makka. I missed you, too.” He cuddled and scruffed the dog until she was contented. The old girl rolled herself into a ball in the light and quickly nodded off.

Viktor brought out the vegetables, then the chicken as the two men sat and tucked into the dinner.

Yuuri brought the first bit to his lips and hummed in delight. “Viktor, this is amazing! Did my mom help you?”

Viktor beamed, “Nope, I saw it on Youtube.”

“Well, it’s wonderful. But seriously, what is this for?”

Viktor sighed and put his cutlery down. Yuuri’s smiled froze then dropped. “Yuuri, we’ve been together for a while now and you’ve helped me so much. I love the days together. I love you coming into this house, I finding your correcting around the house. I love the small piles of tests and build up on your end of the couch. I love our nights,” he said as Yuuri watched a blush blossom over the younger man’s face. “I love how much you’ve helped me, and what we...do for each other. I want to do more with you, together.” Viktor chewed his lips and met Yuuri’s gaze. Taking a deep breath, he rushed out, “I want you to move in with me.”

The raven haired man couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This beauty, this tall, cool, gorgeous creature loved him. Loved his petulant fits he threw while correcting, loved the mess he made, love the fumblings of love making…Yuuri realized that Viktor was waiting, and growing concerned. “Yes! Of course.”

Viktor knocked over his glass grabbing at Yuuri for a kiss. “I’m so happy. Can you move in now?”

Yuuri laughed, “Viktor that will take a couple of days, and we have to talk about finances. I’m not sure I can share half the rent to this place.”

“I’m not renting, I own this.” Viktor took his napkin and began wiping up what he spilt.

Yuuri started, “You took out a mortgage?”

Viktor nodded not looking, nor catching the incredulity in Yuuri’s voice.

“Viktor, how did you afford that?”

Viktor stopped, _oh, should I tell him?_ “Well, Mama left me some money…”

“Right. Sorry.” Yuuri smiled, _Chris said something about that. The mother probably having property that she sold off when they left Russia._ “Well, I probably can’t buy half the house from you.” He smiled and laughed, trying to keep the feeling of inadequacy from bubbling over.

“Well, I mean, we could move.”

Yuuri could see in Viktor’s face that Russian didn’t like that idea one bit. “No, we can work something out.”

“You can pay for Netflix.” Viktor smiled, “and groceries.”

Yuuri laughed, “You aren’t good with money, are you?”

Viktor smiled and shrugged. On the couch Douglas snorted, _oh honey, you have no idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Meet The Plisetskys! Yuri manages to get Viktor agree to come over for dinner, telling his family that his teacher is coming to dinner...and forgetting a rather important detail.


	36. 3 Reasons Living with Viktor is Hell and 1 That Makes up for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has finally moved in. Only to learn that Viktor, while adorable and kind and loving, has some... quirks. It's an adorable bit of fluff prior to a more emotional chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Den for staying up to last-minute edit this bad boy! Super happy to be back writing. So good news is my skating is going well enough that I've qualified for a couple of shows coming up and might compete. Bad news is I'm having a hard enough to doing MY JOB when I'm off ice, let alone managing two fics and a really fun side fic with Den. February is coming and my season ends soon after!

**1\. Clutter bug**

Yuuri had finished moving the last of the boxes into his car when his father called out from the upstairs. The Japanese man had opened the window and hoisted the top half of his body out to watch his son pack up to leave home for the third and (hopefully) last time.

“If you screw this up and he dumps you, we’re keeping Viktor!” The older man called down, tossing a pillow left abandoned in the room.

“Father of the year!” Yuuri yelled back and waved up. It was finally turning truly cold and the late autumn air had that bite to it that always made Yuuri happy. This year was going to end on a terrific note. He was moving in with a man that he adored, a man who he planned to commit soon. _Not a proposal, not yet. He needs to grow more, but something to show him I want us forever._

Yuuri shut the door to his hatchback. Most of the items that were in storage had been moved yesterday, this was the remaining clothing, personal items and everything else he would take with him. Viktor and he agreed they would look over what they had in common, televisions, printers, and donate what they didn’t need to make room.

Viktor’s house had started off nicely organized, but as the school year started Yuuri noticed more and more items appearing in the house. They were little, so it didn’t concern him. But eventually he noticed the orange room had taken on a life of its own and was spilling contents into the rest of the house. Stuffed animals, fuzzy blankets, multiple sets of slippers, paintings, sheet music for the violin he barely played, and books… _oh my god the book collection._

It had made sense that an English teacher would have a well stocked library… but when he found out there was a small set of bookshelves in the orange room, another in the bedroom, a third under the window in the living room, and a set of two enormous cases in the basement Yuuri began to worry.

“Honey, I’m home.” Yuuri called into the house smiling as the man squealed loudly from the kitchen and ran to meet him at the door.

“I missed you.” Viktor wrapped his long arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and put his full weight on the older man. Yuuri could feel that his boyfriend had finally reached a healthy weight and worried that it might break his heart that he can’t carry him any longer.

Pulling back he cupped Viktor’s face to place a kiss on his lips, “Viktor I woke up with you this morning, and was gone three hours packing up the last of my belongings so we can live together.”

Viktor pulled back with an adorable pout placed on his perfect face. “It was much too long. You shouldn’t have gone, I’d get you new things.”

Yuuri kissed the pouting lips, feeling them curl into a smile against his. He dropped his bag on the floor and placed his hands on Victor’s hips. Moving into Viktor’s space he felt the man step backwards to the couch, leading him.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said in a heavy voice.

Viktor continued to walk backwards, falling softly to the couch as it caught the back of his knee, pulling Yuuri along with him. His hands played with the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, eyes asking for permission.

Yuuri nodded slightly and felt Viktor’s hands slide under the soft cotton to run along the muscles of his back.

“Yuuri…” Vitya moaned, parting his lips, encouraging Yuuri’s tongue to explore into the mouth.

“Vitya, baby. Set the boundary first.” Yuuri focused on his breathing, ignoring the exquisite feeling of his lover squirming underneath him.

“Kissing...touching. I want… I want…”

“What do you want, baby? I want to give you what you need but you have to say it.”

“I want you to touch me, I want to do the same for you.” Yuuri could feel Viktor’s desire building in his body, dipping his thigh he could feel the evidence of it against his leg.

“Of course.” He dipped down to kiss into Viktor’s mouth, slowly opening the younger man’s pants and freeing him, then removing his own. He felt Viktor arch into the touch of their cocks pressing against each other and he watched the blush spread across Viktor’s face and down his neck. “Baby, this might make a mess.”

Viktor was slowly becoming more comfortable, less terrified, of the evidence of their love making. Work with his therapist, and being more confident to talk to Yuuri about his needs and boundaries helped him claim his sexuality, his body. He looked at Yuuri with heavy lidded eyes and smiled. “I’ll be okay, but blanket?”

Yuuri looked around, he spotted the box of tissues on the coffee table, and felt the thin knit blanket draped over the back of the couch. Blanket was Viktor’s code for knowing he might need to be taken care of after sex, something that Yuuri loved doing.

The brown eyes smiled down into the blue as his hand gently grasped Viktor, watching the man’s mouth part in an “o”, eyes rolling back as he started a slow rhythm. “Mirror what I do, baby.”

Viktor whimpered in pleasure, slowly inching his hand towards Yuuri’s stiffened length. Yuuri knew the significance of this. Viktor had wanted to take this step, but had been terrified of evil memories creeping back.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s voice was watery, his eyes were tearing up as a pressure began to build within him.

“Vitya, look at me.” He increased his motion and pressure feeling the muscles of Viktor’s quads twitch in response. Mimicking the man on top, Viktor emulated the motion, then flicked a thumb across the slit with a slight twist at the top of the shaft.

Yuuri gasped and bucked forward into his hand in an automatic response, then stilled, looking down into Viktor’s face, afraid that he would have upset the younger man. The mischievous smirk and sparkling eyes that met had him lick his lips subconsciously.

_Oh, this is how you want to play?_ Yuuri wondered if he could take just one small liberty… his free hand dipped down to cup at Viktor’s balls, giving them the gentlest squeeze. He paired this with a small nip at the jawline, listening to the whine in response. _Okay, just one more push._ Yuuri quickened his pace, he breathed into Viktor’s ear, licking at the lobe and saying, “So beautiful.”

Viktor came undone with a cry, arching his back into Yuuri’s hand which kept pumping until the younger man whimpered from overstimulation. Viktor had lost his rhythm through his orgasm, leaving Yuuri still hard. His eyes traveled down to Yuuri’s cock in an apology.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m fine.” He started to rise, but Viktor quickly pulled him down.

“Wait, with me?” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand, covering his on the red length. Viktor resumed his motions, looking Yuuri in the eye, “Please.”

Yuuri watched the face, looking for any sign of doubt and finding none, guided Viktor through what he needed. Yuuri felt his eyes rolling back as he found his release to their mutual touch. As his breathing settled, he reached for the tissue to clean Viktor’s chest and belly. Viktor laid back, allowing Yuuri to care for him and clean him.

“Are you okay, baby? Blanket?” Yuuri rose to put his pants back on.

Viktor had a sleepy smile on his face, he shook his head and held out his arms. “Just a cuddle.”

“Of course.” Yuuri pushed up against Viktor on the couch, laying down with him to hold him close. “Thank you. That was a wonderful welcome home.” He looked around the room, the boxes he had been dropping off in the living room were cleared out. “Honey, did you unpack for me?”

Viktor chewed his lips looking worried into Yuuri’s eyes.

“Vitya, baby, what is it?”

“It’s just… there’s no room for your stuff so I put it all in the basement.”

 

**2\. He has to have things “just so”...**

After moving all of his items back up from the basement...honestly, Viktor...Yuuri found that Viktor was correct, there was not an inch of room left in this house...this three bedroom house.

“Well, I can put my clothing in the closet of the library.” Yuuri offered.

“Books go in the library.” Viktor countered.

Yuuri sighed, “Yes, but there’s still a closet there, and it’s just as big as yours. So why can’t I use it.”

“Books are in it.” Viktor shrugged when met with the face of incredulity.

Yuuri dropped the box of clothing in the bedroom and walked to the already overstuffed library. Opening the closet he found...books. Piled from the floor to practically the ceiling. “Oh my god, you’re a hoarder.”

“No,” Viktor came up behind him, hugging his middle, “I just like books. It’s not hoarding if it’s a library.”

“Okay, Viktor be reasonable.” Yuuri turned in Viktor’s arms to face him. “I need a place to store my clothing, you don’t want me walking around naked…”

He caught a glint in Viktor’s eyes.

“Viktor, perhaps we can weed the library, make some donations, at least move this into the basement?”

Viktor pressed a finger to his lips, “Okay.”

 

It didn’t end there. Yuuri found on the third day that Viktor had specific mugs for specific tasks on specific days. After getting a frothing wand from Mrs. Bennet he insisted on making his own latte by his hand. There was a mug for each flavor…and they were not to be shared.

“Yuuri, where’s my Kelly Eden mug?” Viktor’s voice sounded almost urgent.

“What honey?” Yuuri was sprawled out on the couch playing a game...that was a further struggle, convincing Viktor that the PS4 did belong in the living room even though it’s black and the couch was light tan. He had finally won the argument by pointing out that the flat screen was black and that made them match.

Viktor came from the kitchen holding the [pusheen mug](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/418mxTrvgUL._SY300_.jpg) which was to be used for heating the milk and spotted the mug Yuuri was drinking coffee from. He pouted immediately, “Yuuri! That’s my mug, that’s my [Kelly Eden mug](https://society6.com/product/emotionally-unstable-sephiroth_mug?sku=s6-7198390p30a27v200) and I use it for Pumpkin Spice Lattes and you know that.” His voice was a childish whine that made Yuuri slow blink at his ADULT boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, can you explain again what you’re upset about?”

Viktor huffed and stomped (well almost) over to the coffee table pointing directly at the adorable kawaii mug holding Yuuri’s coffee. “That’s my [Kelly Eden mug](https://society6.com/product/emotionally-unstable-sephiroth_mug?sku=s6-7198390p30a27v200). See, it’s got Sephiroth on it. I use it for pumpkin spice lattes.”

Yuuri breathed in slowly. _Okay, he’s mad and this is the single most adorable thing I’ve ever seen._ “Viktor, it’s December, you should be drinking Gingerbread lattes.”

Viktor blinked, “oh…”

“Don’t you think gingerbread lattes would go better in the [kitty mug](https://i1.wp.com/kittiesnmore.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/Mug-with-coffee-3.jpg?resize=600%2C600&ssl=1) that Yuri gave you.”

Viktor nodded, pointing at Yuuri and then returning to the kitchen. Yuuri smiled as he lifted the mug to his lips and sipped deeply of the rich coffee Viktor insisted they both drink. He had won his first victory.

“Yuuri! Put your dishes in the dishwasher!”

Yuuri groaned, closing his eyes.

 

**3\. Steals the covers**

It was freezing. His brain was slowly coming back to life, trying to wake him up to the reality that he was in an ice box.

Sleeping over was different from living there. The bed, which seemed adorable on its high posts now was awkward to climb in and out of in the morning. Turning the heat off at night wasn’t too much of a bother until it was the fifth night in a row to find all the covers ripped from his body and wrapped around Viktor’s form next to him.

_The man makes himself into a burrito during the night, no wonder he needs the heat off._

Yuuri pulled the blankets off, covering himself and laying back down. He leaned over and kissed Viktor’s hair, settling the man into a deeper sleep again.

He smiled to himself, smelling the delicious scent of Viktor’s cologne and expensive shampoo. Yuuri sighed closing his eyes and holding onto the comforter.

With a force the comforter was yanked over, taking Yuuri with it, crashing into Viktor’s back. The younger man woke just slightly, enough to see that Yuuri was within arm reach, and wrapped those octopus arms of his. Cuddling up into Yuuri, Victor snuggled back into sleep, leaving his boyfriend in a fight to stay warm and alive in the iron grip.

 

**ONE - Watching him wake up in the morning.**

Slowly, morning broke into the bedroom. Yuuri woke early, which was not normal for him. He’d usually sleep very late into the day on Saturdays and Sundays. Viktor groaned happily next to him. Stretching himself and kicking off the blankets...that he had stolen from the frozen Yuuri.

The older man turned to take in his favorite sight. Viktor waking up in the morning was the most beautiful thing. Yuuri had never believed himself possessive or greedy. But having seen Viktor in a blissed out state, he knew he would anything to ensure that he would remain the only person to ever see that. He knew that watching the angelic vision was shared with the man’s mother, and eventually would be something others would see as he grew more comfortable with others. But for now, this was all his and he delighted in it.

“I love you so very sweetly.” He whispered as Viktor snuggled into the pillow beneath him. The muscles around his eyes trembling slightly.

“We’re too new to each other, and you have a lot of growing and healing to do, but Vitya, my love, I want to be here forever.” He brushed the lightest kiss he could against the pale forehead.

The man beneath him hummed, not fully awake. The breathing evened out, and Yuuri could see the desire to remain in the soft nest he had made for himself a little longer.

“I want to see this everyday, and if that means giving up half of my possessions, letting you have your way in the kitchen, and freezing to death every night then it’s all worth it.”

He brushed a silver eyelash that had fallen onto the cheek away, making a wish. _Let me have this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday (and it will be sunday as this is already written!) - Meet The Plisetskys!  
> Yuri has a flare for surprises which turns out to be a disaster when he invites Viktor to meet his family...without telling them. Thankfully Yuuri came and is there for emotional support. He learns more scary truth about Vlad, the brother.


	37. I Love Our Boring...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra-shot of fluff for my readers because I got so much love. And I have to write a pretty dark series of chapters for the Masha end of Den's Glittering Youth work that will go up with their work... and a rather creepy on just for Frilly which they will let me know if it should be published or not.
> 
> As I was sipping my tea watching skate videos last night (while everyone else was partying and I was pitying them) I realized that Yuuri's life with Viktor is markedly dissimilar from the life he lead with Hiroshi. No bars, clubs, or parties until dawn. Life is now take out food, correcting on the couch, and pajamas by seven at the latest. He couldn't be happier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den and Maggie for reading this over during New Year's Eve!

Viktor lounged on the couch, stretching his legs out and cracking his ankle he smiled at the sounds of a waking Yuuri. Thankfully, Yuuri seemed to believe Saturdays were made for sleeping in late...very late. Viktor managed to skate an hour, have an hour private lesson with Janet, and catch the half hour group lesson, return to their home, and stash his skate gear in the hall closet prior to Yuuri rising from bed. And should he, by some miracle, rise from bed before ten in the morning, Viktor had a cover story in place. He had joined a gym.

Feeling very clever with the lie, Viktor rose from the couch and began making a cup of cinnamon tea for Yuuri. _My Yuuri loves this brand._ Viktor smiled thinking of the latest trick he’d played on Yuuri. This tea was a very expensive import, but he kept the leaves in a canister of a cheaper brand sold at the grocery store. This way Yuuri gets the delicious tea and can’t fret over the price.

_He worries over price tags an awful lot._ Viktor frowned, wondering where that comes from. His parent’s home was beautiful, and didn’t want for comforts. Their table wasn’t extravagant but the food was excellent. Both his parents knew good taste, and didn’t worry over cost. Mari didn’t seem to appreciate the finer things, but she didn’t shrink from buying what she wanted. He giggled into the mug thinking of the fit Yuuri threw when she drove over in her [new car](https://2.bp.blogspot.com/-06wRF5dSxAs/VxC9jiLL1AI/AAAAAAAAV6E/MD2d7atYlBclKVpRVwYL0y5dnM6144x5wCLcB/s1600/vw-beetle-dune-0.jpg).

“I deserved a treat!” She hollered as Viktor cooed over the car and Yuuri shook his head from the porch. Older sister smirked, locking her eyes on her younger brother as she tilted her head to Viktor adding, “You can get it in pink.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up and he turned around, “Yuuri!”

“No.” His emotions were so mixed, the pout fixed on Viktor’s face made him want to scold and cuddle him. ‘Both,’ Yuuri thought with a satisfied smirk, ‘definitely both.’

Viktor poured the milk, remembering congratulating Mari on the promotion that prompted the purchase. She worked so hard at the hospital and was the best choice for director of nursing. Viktor adored and worshipped her as his own older sister, and she loved having a little brother that looked up to her instead of challenged her every choice. She and Yuuri got along very well as children, but they were so different, and he was such a stubborn ass she could never get him to listen to any advice. Viktor wanted the guidance of both Mari and her mother, which the two women loved.

“Morning,” Yuuri grumbled from the breakfast bar, pulling a stool and almost falling onto it.

Viktor came around to deliver the mug of tea, prepared to Yuuri’s liking, and pressed a kiss into the mussed brown hair. “Morning.”

Yuuri pulled an arm around the slender waist and pressed Viktor into him humming in the warm comfort. “Viktor, why are you wearing skate socks?”

Viktor started, _SHIT!_ “Oh, is that what they are? Some of the people at the gym wear them on the bike...so they don’t chaffe their ankles.”

Yuuri nodded, _Okay_.

 

“Phichit, he’s keeping secrets from me.”

Phichit was busy cleaning out the beakers from the previous block’s lab. He and Yuuri shared a prep period, and Phichit could tell Yuuri needed to talk when he saw the man walk in to his classroom that afternoon. He locked the glasses in the cabinet and stored the chemicals in his closet, locking the door behind him, then motioned to a set of desks, waiting for Yuuri to sit. “What do you mean?”

Yuuri shrugged, then saw the dread on Phichit’s face. “No, not that. Not like Hir…not like my ex.” Yuuri stammered, _I still don’t want to talk about him._ “Little things, stupid things. Like he skates for three hours on Saturday but he doesn’t want me to know.”

Phichit quirked his head. “Why?”

Yuuri spread his arms wide in a comical gestures, “Reasons? I don’t know.”

“Does he know you skated?”

“We’ve never talked about it. I wanted to ask him, but he gets weirdly secretive about it. He hides all his gear in the hall closet, like I don’t know it’s there.”

Phichit sighed a laugh, “Well if that’s all…”

“No! He’s been slowly replacing the clothing in my closet with better copies.”

Phichit laughed, “What?”

“This shirt,” Yuuri pulled the shirt a little, “it’s a copy of the shirt I bought from that consignment store I like...and wipe the look off your face, there’s nothing wrong with that place.” Yuuri caught the eye roll from Phichit.

“It’s not that it’s consignment, Yuuri. That’s where I get all my retro stuff. It’s that you have a shirt from four years ago.”

“Well, he tossed that shirt after buying this one. He must have washed it twice so I wouldn’t catch wise. But well...feel it.”

Phichit rubbed the sleeve smiling, “The boy has taste.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to roll his eyes. “Phi, that’s not the point. It’s like he’s trying to make me over.”

“I think you’re reading into this too much. It’s the exact same shirt, just a better quality. And hadn’t you torn the collar on that shirt?”

“Yeah, but…”

“But nothing. He doesn’t want you walking around in polyester rags. Neither do I frankly. Score one Viktor.”

Yuuri huffed. “At least I got him to buy that cheaper brand tea.”

Phichit smiled, “Baby steps.”

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor sitting across from him on the couch, pouring over essays, red pen in hand. Spotting often to check something or write a note in the margin, the man would scrunch his face at bad grammar and hum approvingly at a good criticism.

It was a Friday night. Friday night last year meant a late dinner, then hitting a bar on Lansdowne street, only to make his way, half hanging over Hiroshi to a club. Or trying to find a decent floating watering hole in Worcester.

“Honey, did you want to go out tonight?”

Viktor kept his eyes on the paper in front of him, “Did you need to get something from the store?”

“No. I thought maybe you’d like to get dinner, maybe hit up a club or a bar?”

Viktor grimaced, but quickly hid it behind a smile that Yuuri had learned to hate. It was the smile he placed on when he was hiding his true feelings. Viktor had a practiced false face that came out when he panicked. “Well, I could go for dinner. Uhm, I guess I don’t know any of the bars here.”

_You don’t like alcohol…right…_ “Vitya, baby if you don’t like something say so.”

Viktor squirmed in his portion of the couch, pulling his legs in and tucking them underneath a cushion. “It’s just...I don’t really like going out. I mean, when we have dinner with Peach and Chris I love it. And I love going over to your parents’ home. But clubs and bars…”

“You aren’t bored?”

Viktor looked terrified and chewed his lip. “Are you? Bored? With me?”

Yuuri realized the mistake he had made. “No honey, never.” He moved across the couch and took the correcting from Viktor, setting it aside on the table. He took Viktor’s hands and caught those blue eyes with his. “I just want to make sure you’re happy. We moved into part of the relationship kinda fast and I’m so happy in this with you.”

Viktor breathed in relieved and smiled, bringing Yuuri’s hands to his lips. “I’m happy as well. I guess I just like staying in.”

“Okay, my last relationship was a disaster. We went out all the time, and thinking back I wonder if that was part of the distraction. I never noticed that there was no substance there because it was all style.”

Viktor smiled and blushed, catching the compliment. “So you’re saying I’m substantial but lacking in style?”

Yuuri leaned forward to kiss the teasing lips. “Vitya, I like your style.” He sat back and watched the man snuggle into the couch and return to correcting. A smile crept up over his face, _I mean, I haven’t complained about the replacement clothes, have I?_ Thinking of the difference over the year, no more clubs, no more bars. Sitting at home, correcting, watching Netflix, ordering take out. _Thank god. Let me have this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday - Plisetsky family reunion!


	38. Meet the Plisetskys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Den and Mags for reading this over several times throughout its evolution! I'm happy to finally be back into this world and really owe it to Den for getting me back to writing in the S&S line of her Glittering Youth AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri go to the Plisetsky home for dinner. Of course when Yuri Plisetsky is the person orchestrating the meet up it's going to be bumpy! Yuuri learns more of Viktor's background, and some horrifying truths about the dreaded older brother.

“Viktor, you look terrific.”  Yuuri chuckled as he noticed Viktor check his tie in the mirror for the fifth time.

 

“Yuuri,” that whiney voice chimed from the bathroom, “you don’t know what it’s like. I’m finally meeting my mother’s family.”  Viktor returned to the bedroom and pulled out his tie caddy from the closet with a twist of his lips.  “Maybe the lavender…”

 

“No!”  Yuuri swatted his hands.  He loved the deep blue of his current tie and how it reached into the depths of Victor’s eyes.  “They will love you because of you, they won’t even notice your tie.”

 

Viktor smiled and pulled the shorter man into an embrace.  “Thank you for coming with me.”

 

“After all the family dinners I dragged you to complete with Mari’s teasing, I owe you.”  Yuuri pulled back to rest his forehead against Viktor’s watching the pink rise on the cheekbones.  He leaned into a kiss, feeling Viktor’s hands crawl across his shoulders in response.  Their intimacy had increased slowly, Yuuri wanting to keep things steady and even, letting Viktor set the pace for all interactions.  But Viktor quickly was growing needier in his touches, his embraces, and Yuuri had to be honest he was delighted for the younger man but excited for himself.

 

“We should go.”  Yuuri pulled back, looking Viktor over once again.  Then he frowned, self-doubt creeping in as he considered his appearance opposed to his partners, “Am I okay?”

 

Viktor’s smile melted him, “Yuuri, you are beautiful!”  He quickly reassured.  Then he paused frowning before adding, “But I’m burning that tie, it’s hideous.”  Deft hands quickly untied the tie Yuuri wore with a wrinkled nose and tossed it aside, soon replacing it with a deep burgundy with a small blue diamond pattern.  “This brings out the reds in your eyes,” he cooed as he smoothed out the silk.

 

“I don’t want to know how much that costs,” Yuuri frowned looking down at the beautiful piece of fabric.

 

Victor grinned and winked.  “No...probably not.”

 

Yuuri knew Viktor would be too nervous and distracted to drive so they opted to take his car.  Yuuri glanced over and saw the tips of Viktor’s shoes tapping together in nervous but happy energy in the passenger floorboard.  The silver haired man hadn’t been too sure when Yuri Plisetsky invited him to dinner, but since the little boy had announced their relationship, he assumed the family would like to meet him and learn about his mother.  In his hands was his prize possession, the one picture he had of her from Russia.

 

“I’m worried I won’t know the answer to a lot of their questions,” Viktor drummed his fingers of the glass over his Anya’s smiling face.

 

Yuuri reached out, taking the fingers in his grasp.  “They will have questions that you can’t answer, and you will have questions that they can’t answer.  That’s okay.  Just don’t get flustered.”

 

Viktor exhaled a shaky breath and nodded.  He paused a moment, and gave Yuuri a look, “Do you think it’s odd they didn’t call me?”

 

Yuuri’s gaze held to the road through the windshield.   _ How does one answer such a question?  The whole situation was odd. _  “I’m sure they are just as nervous as you.”

  
  
  


 

“Mom, we need two more plates.”  Yuri set the dining room table for his mother every night.  He could put on the act of a lazy, distracted teen but the truth was he was actually a very nice young man with a strong sense of family.  His relationship with his mother had become even stronger when she moved them all from Russia after...well after.

 

“What?”  Yelana called from the kitchen.

 

“I’m setting two more places, I’ve got a guest coming over.”

 

Yelana  came out the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel, “Yura, I’m glad you made a friend, but you need to give me more notice when bringing them over.”

 

Yura shuffled his feet, “Actually it’s not him… uhm, so I didn’t tell you.  It’s my English teacher, Mr. Nicholas.”

 

His mother arched her eyebrow, hands settling on her hips immediately.  “And why is your English teacher coming over?”  Suspicion filled her words knowing her son’s tendency to find trouble.

 

“I wanted him to meet you.”  Yuri’s eyes fell to the ground, then crawled up the wall, then darted to the table, to the window, at the door, to his hands...everywhere except his mother’s face.

 

“Yura…”   _ I hope he isn’t matchmaking! _

 

“Grampa!”  Yuri darted towards the backdoor his grandfather had come back from their garden with some of the late season vegetables.  “Let me help you with that.”

 

Nicholai eyed the boy suspiciously, “What is going on?”   
  


“That’s an excellent question.”  Yelana walked over to the two, smiling at her father-in-law.  “Is Pop still outside?”

 

Nicolai grunted, “Star gazing.”

 

Yelana’s smiled dropped, “Oh.”  She handed the dish towel to Yuri, “We’ll talk in a minute I’m fetching your Sabba.”

 

She left the older man to hopefully straighten out her wild boy and saw her own father looking at the sky again.  He was getting older each day.  While Nicholai aged he gained strength, sure he complained about a bad back but in truth he could carry the entire family on his shoulders.  Her own father looked withered, tired.  Gone was the man that could bellow across a city block to both her and her sister, now he found joy in the quiet of his garden and in the sad memories of the past.  She walked up behind him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I woke up this morning thinking of her and him.”  He sounded so lost.

 

Behind him, Yelana closed her eyes tightly, shutting out the tears that wanted to form.  She breathed in, “They are out there.  Somewhere.  They are safe.”

 

“We can’t know that.  You underestimate him.”

 

“You underestimate  _ her, _ ” his younger daughter pointed out  “Anya is smart.  She probably buried them away so deeply no one would ever find them.”

 

Inside the house she heard the doorbell ring and rolled her eyes, “Yura invited his teacher to dinner...this country.”  She heard her father snort in laughter...then she heard her father-in-law drop a heavy pitcher of water and curse.  Following the noise, she heard a light voice that in the back of her mind she recognized but couldn’t quite place apologize only to have Nicholai start shouting at Yura in Russian.

 

Yakov turned to look at his daughter, both hurrying into the house.  Yuri was glaring daggers at an Asian man, while a silver haired man helped pick up the pieces of glass while Nicholai gaped at him.  Nicholai rose to go to Yelana holding his hands out to stop her, to ease the shock, “Sit down, don’t look…”

 

It was too late, Anya’s sweet mouth, her beautiful eyes looked out her from the face that turned up from the silver hair.  Hands fluttered to her mouth as tears burst out, “Anya!”

 

Viktor, slowly rising on wobbly knees, took her face in, her features so familiar.  It was his mother, a little older, a little heavier, but it was her…  He started walking towards her when he saw him…

 

“Vitya?”  Yakov approached Viktor slowly, holding out a hand to touch the beautiful young face.  Course fingers salted with time against soft flesh of youth.

 

Viktor felt himself becoming overwhelmed and was able to croak out, “Sabba?”  Then the world went black.

  
  
  


 

Viktor felt warmth, that was all he was aware of at first.  He was warm and being held in soft arms.  Then the sounds started to float into his reach, a soft voice singing a song he remembered but in a language he didn’t know.  Turning on his side he snuggled into the lap holding his head and felt his hair being petted down with a soothing coo.

 

“Yelana, this is…”

 

“I know.”

 

“And Yura found him…”

 

“I know.”

 

Viktor hummed pleasantly at the feeling of being held.  Since his mother’s death, it was only Yuuri and sometimes Hiroko who would hold him but this felt so familiar.

 

“There baby, just rest.”  Viktor rolled over to face the voice, he could feel his shoes had been removed.  His eyes fluttered open to that same soft face, the image of his mother had she been happier, less frightened, the harsh lines smoothed out, eyes wrinkled in the corner from laughter.

 

He blushed and tried to sit up, but felt himself being gently pushed back down.  “No, you’ve had a shock.  Stay laying down until we can get you a cup of tea.”

 

Yelana shifted to move off the couch, placing a pillow at his head, he looked around the room and saw Yuuri come over to him, taking his hand.

 

“Hey, beautiful.  You had me scared for a bit there.”  Yuuri cupped his cheek and studied Viktor’s face.  The skin was starting to warm again.

 

“What...what happened?”  He still felt a little disoriented.

 

The blonde’s blunt voice cut through the air.  “You dropped like a rock.  We thought you were dead.”  Yura leaned over the couch smiling into Viktor’s upside down face.

 

“Yuri?”

 

Yuuri pulled Viktor’s focus, shooting his least favorite pupil a look that was echoed by the other adults in the room, “You fainted and you hit your head pretty hard on the coffee table.  What do you remember of today?”

 

Viktor opened and closed his mouth a few times, forming his words carefully.  “Uhm...we got up, taught.  My seniors started Frankenstein...we had lunch together today.  I hate your tie…I made you wear the nice one...”  Yuuri smiled and waited patiently as Viktor trailed off, then asked, “We’re at Yuri Plisetsky’s house...I think...I think my Sa...Grandfather is alive?”

 

Yuuri flashed his eyes up to the corner were Yakov had been standing, out of Viktor’s sight.  The old man nodded to Yuuri who answered Viktor, “Yes baby.  He’s here now.”

 

Yakov moved forward.  Thinking quickly, Yuri ran to the dining room to grab a chair for the elderly man to sit in while he talked.  Yuuri was given no notice as the chair was brought down almost on top of him, Yakov gave a look of apology for his grandson and sat.

 

“Vitya.  You remember me?”

 

Viktor smiled up reaching out a hand, “Sabba.  You drove a van that smelled bad and you always wore a hat.”

 

Yakov laughed out a sob, “Feltsman delivery,” bringing his hand to his head he ran a hand over his scalp and receding hairline.  “I may not have the van, but I still wear hats.”

 

Yelana motioned for Yuuri to follow her into the kitchen.  The Japanese man noticed the wonderful efficiency she kept the open kitchen in, noting that his mother would love this room.  The pleasant woman was delicate in her movements, but strong enough to lift Viktor onto the couch.  She moved quickly about the counter, filling a kettle and getting tea started.

 

“Yuri, didn’t tell us…”  She turned back to face him, Yuuri could see the turmoil on her face.  “I’m not sure where to start...what to say.”

 

“I’m sorry.  Yuri had discovered who Viktor was about a week ago.  I think Viktor had assumed you knew who he was, but I don’t think he knew about his grandfather.”  Yuuri rubbed his hands on his pants, “I think this overwhelmed him.”  He wasn’t sure what to share about Viktor’s past, about his health.

 

“Thank you.”  She crossed the kitchen to take his hand.

 

Yuuri looked up startled by her fierce sincerity.  “I haven’t done anything…”

 

Her eyes studied him with the wisdom brought on by hard times.  “You’ve watched over him in her absence.  In our absence.  I can see it plainly that you love him, you take care of him.”  She searched his face as he dropped her gaze, blushing.  “I think you would like to care for him forever?”

 

He felt his cheeks burn in a deep blush, and Yuuri thanked the entire universe that Yuri wasn’t in the room to make retching noises.  “I’d like to, I’m pretty sure he wants to as well...but he’s young, so…”

 

Yelana chuckled softly, “You don’t know our family.  We fall in love once, and it’s heaven help the person we choose.  If that boy loves you half as much as I think he does, you might as well get married now.”  She poured water from the kettle into a little pot, letting the infuser drop in.

 

“You don’t mind...I’m a man…” Yuuri shifted nervously.

 

She quirked her head, then slowly connected the dots.  “Ah, yes.  Russia and her interesting new laws.”  She put the kettle back on the stove and pulled down some very beautiful tea cups.   _ I’ll have to introduce you to my mother, you two are cut from the same cloth. _  “My own son, Yura...we had to leave Russia after there was an arrest at his school.  We didn’t think they would do something, not against a child, but…”  She sighed, and the shrug said it all, the hopelessness a parent feels when they realize they must stand between their child and the world.

 

Yuuri remained quiet for a moment, waiting for her to start.  Her face softened and released a little sob.  His eyes widened in alarm as he rushed to her side.  “Are you okay?”

 

Smiling up through tears, she patted his hand, “I don’t know whether I’m happy or sad to ask...how does he take his tea?”

 

He laughed, “Far too much milk and sugar.  Let me.”  He caught the disgusted face she made.  “Russians don’t like sweetened tea?”

 

“No, we love it.  It’s just...sugar?”

 

“What then?”  He finished the cup for Viktor and watched as she placed them on a tray to take into the men in the next room.

 

“Jam, obviously.”  She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, leaving him to think that one over.

 

_ What about the seeds? _

 

Back in the living room Viktor had finally been permitted to sit up, a quick look at his temple that kissed the table confirmed that he would be fine.  Yuuri was happy to see his boyfriend sitting up, hands enfolded in his grandfather’s, listening to stories of his mother and answering as many questions as he could.

 

“We moved so often.  Mama made me promise to move every four years, but now I’m here and I met Yuuri...I’m going to stop that.”  Viktor smiled at the two older men, Yura having claimed the seat on the couch next to him.

 

Yelana handed out the cups of tea, patting Viktor on the cheek as he handed his.  Yakov waved off his cup and rose slowly.  “I’ll just have a talk with your young man.”

 

Viktor wanted to chide his grandfather, but the correct endearment froze on his tongue.  Instead he simply frowned.

 

“Sabba, we say  _ sabba _ .”  Yura supplied in a whisper, tugging on Viktor’s sleeve to encourage the older man to drink his tea.

 

“Sabba.”  Viktor let the word fill his mouth, familiar motion from a time he had forgotten.

 

Yuuri was led outside, flanked by Nicholai and Yakov.  The air outside was unseasonably warm, Massachusetts getting one of those spring days that can appear in winter.  The garden smelled of the late season vegetables and earth.

 

“Listen, if this is a shovel talk…”

 

Nicholai laughed, “My grandson is the one to fear, not us.”

 

Yakov grunted his agreement.  “We need to talk about his family, the Nikiforovs.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes dropped, “I know a little...I know about the abuse.”  The men with him nodded, staying grim and thin-lipped.

 

Finally, Yakov sighed.  There was no avoiding it.  This young man had to know.  “There’s more to this.  His father was a very bad man.  He was in the Bratva, brotherhood, organized crime…”

 

“Like the mafia?” Yuuri supplied.

 

Yakov and Nicholai exchanged a look, “No.”

 

Yakov continued, “He ran accounts, and my daughter wanted an easier life.  I can’t fault her.  It was hard in Russia, it was always hard in Russia.  But when she became his, I knew it was dangerous.  She had two sons by him.  Viktor’s older brother, Vlad, then Viktor.”  He saw Yuuri’s grimace at the mention of the older brother, “I see you know what he did, but you don’t know why.”

 

Yuuri swallowed, “Please tell me what I can do to help Viktor.  That’s the only thing I really care about.”

 

A smile touched Yakov’s lips, “Good, because it gets dark from here on.  Vlad’s father brought him into the business.  He was a good boy, just as sweet as Vitya.  My girls, they are good mothers, they raise strong sons to be good men.  But this man, he took Vlad, corrupted him.  He saw the violence, the easy money, the power, the drugs.  All that I could forgive.”  The man paused, looking at the clear night sky.  “In a year, he had horrible friends in and out of that house.  They hurt my Vitya.  I can’t ever forgive him for that.  Neither could Anya.  She knew her older son was gone, and her job was to protect her younger son as much as possible.  So she fled.”

 

Yuuri frowned in confusion.  “Viktor knew all this.”

 

Yakov grunted, “His father is dead.  He was taken by the Bratva after Anya left.  He and Vlad. They were forced to work off the debt, the money she stole.  He had been stealing from them, laundering it through her name, but she was smarter than he.  She shuffled it, moving it so she could run at a moment’s notice.  She set a good deal aside for Yelana and our family.  That’s why we were able to get into America, get asylum so easily.”

 

Nicholai snorted, “America likes its palms greased just as much as Russia.”

 

Yuuri smirked, then the information caught up.  “So his father died.  What about…” he didn’t want to say his name, “his brother?”

 

“Vlad was forced to work off some of the debt, I’ll not discuss how.  He’s now with the Bratva, taken his father’s old job, and his old shame.  Before we left Russia, I had kept tabs on my other grandson.  He’s become a madman.  He’s violent...violent in a way that makes other members of the Bratva fear him.  He works in not only drugs, but prostitution, in human trafficking.  However, he wants to move up, and he can’t do that until he recovers the money.  I’m worried the brother might come looking for Vitya.”

 

Yuuri’s expression became troubled, matching the two old men keeping him company.

 

“It’s clear from just that little conversation I had that Viktor’s mother, Anya, kept him innocent of all of this.  She never told him the real danger they were in.  He thinks she moved around because she was afraid for no reason when there is a very good reason…Vlad, the Bratva, they will not stop looking for Viktor, for Anya.

 

“The Bratva, they just want the money, that’s all.  They are stretched thin these days.  Interpol has made things more difficult, and they aren’t going to waste time chasing down leads.  If Viktor were running from just them, I wouldn’t worry.  But Vlad…”  Yuuri saw the dread in the man’s face.  “Vlad wants Viktor back.”

 

Yuuri felt himself turn cold, “Back?”

 

Yakov closed his eyes, swallowing his own revulsion.  “The last I knew Vlad will take a boy, one of the ones they use for brothels.  He will die his hair until it’s white, bleach his skin, until it’s Vitya’s.  He wants him back.  The bodies of the boys wash up occasionally in the rivers and I knew...I knew it was him.  He wants his  _ ghost. _ ”

 

“Ghost?”

 

“A sick nickname he came up with for Vitya towards the end.”  Yakov made his way toward a bench, seating himself heavily.  “I’m sorry to share this with you, you seem a good man.  But you need to know.”

 

Yuuri nodded, taking in everything the elderly man had said.  But it was too hard to believe.  Viktor’s mad brother, recreating Viktor in others, raping, murdering and disposing them in a river?  Hell bent on getting back the little brother he had molested decades back?  It was all too preternatural.  “It’s hard to accept this.  His brother might be out there, desperately searching for his long lost brother?  Because he’s obsessed with him, a man he raped as a child almost twenty years ago?  And for what?  How much money could it possibly be?”

 

Yakov flicked a look to Nicholai.  The two older men remained silent for a long time.  Yuuri started growing nervous.

 

“It should be about 47 million dollars total.”

 

Yuuri felt his hand finger the material of the tie that Viktor had placed on his neck only an hour and a half ago.  He could hear the ocean rush in his ears and the edges of his vision begin to darken… “Beg pardon?”

  
  
  


 

Yuuri’s brain slowly came back into focus, his thoughts concentrating on the voices speaking in whispers to each other.  He could make out the concern in their voices, even if the language was harsh and foreign.

 

“ Oни идеально подходят друг для друга”

 

“Я не уверен в этом …”

 

“Проверьте его голову …”

 

Yuuri felt himself swimming to the surface of consciousness.  “Huh?”

 

“Ну, он жив.”  The grandfather with a moustache held his face, tapping not too gently on his cheeks.  “Hey, you fainted, get up.”

 

Pushing himself up from the ground his first worry were his pants.   _ Viktor’s going to pitch a fit if I’ve got grass stains on my butt… _

 

_ Viktor. _

 

Yuuri’s brain kicked in, his eyes flew wide and he sat up so forcefully he sent the moustached man sitting back on his heels.  Yakov came forward and crouched next to him.

 

“No, stay still.  I don’t want you going back in until you are calm again.”

 

“But, Viktor… his brother.  That money, his brother’s not going to stop looking for that amount of money.  Those people...they’ll come for him...to hurt him...his brother…”  Yuuri felt his breathing growing rapid, his chest was getting tight, impossible to catch a good breath…

 

“Okay, Nicholai, help please.”  Yakov stood, hauling Yuuri to his feet.

 

_ Nicholai, that must be Yuri’s grandfather… _  The two men braced him and Yakov put a hand on his back forcing his head down, as close to his knees as possible.  “Breath in deeply,” Yakov commanded patting him on the back.

 

Yuuri’s brain was running on a motor of its own.   _ Viktor has to run.  He can’t stay, it’s not safe.  Do I break up with him and tell him to go? _  Even in the haze of panic Yuuri knew that was never going to be an option, not for either of them.   _ Okay, together… do I run with him?  Can I do that? Leave my family… My family.  Would that guy come after them? _

 

“Viktor and his mother hid for a decade and a half,” Yakov seemed to understand his thoughts.  “What makes you think he will find them now?  Besides he wouldn’t be looking in America.”

 

“Why...why not?”  Yuuri huffed out, struggling to find his words.

 

Nicholai pulled him back up, “We made it clear we were leaving for Israel.  I have family there.”

 

“Should I take him and run?”  Yuuri met Yakov’s eyes.  The sorrow there was quickly replaced with a warm glimmer.

 

“I’m happy my grandson met a man that would stay with him even through this.  But no.”  He smiled, “you’ll not take him away on your honeymoon just yet.”

 

Yuuri’s blush burned into his cheeks.  He took a deep breath in, cold air filling his lungs and clearing his thoughts.  “I feel better.”

 

Nicholai focused on the Japanese man patting his back.  “I won’t presume to tell you what to do.  But I would be cautious with what you share.”  Frowning, he added,  “We’ve not told Yuri...Yura much about Vlad, nor about the Bratva.  We don’t want him to worry, but I think he’s figured most of it out.”

 

With a chewed lip, Yuuri turned to Yakov, “I think...I’ll not tell him.  I don’t want to scare him.  He’s been...making a lot of progress in therapy, getting over his abuse and fear of the past.”

 

Yakov smiled, “You’re both safe here.  Men in his position don’t last long in the Bratva.  We’ll not have to worry about him for much longer.”

 

Yuuri nodded.   _ That all makes sense. _  They got to the door just in time to see Viktor being ushered in the dining room by his aunt and seated next to a very enthusiastic Yuri.  Entering the dining room, Yuuri received that beautiful heart shaped smile and accepted the chair on the other side of Viktor.

 

“Mama, Viktor had a bad shock.  Don’t you think he should sleep here tonight?”  Yura offered, then shot a look at Yuuri who had dared to hold Viktor’s hand.

 

“That’s true,” Anya then turned to Viktor.  “I don’t think you should drive.”

 

Viktor smiled, “Oh, I couldn’t impose…”

 

“Besides, I drove.”  Yuuri shot a challenging look to the little blond carrier of his name.   _ It’s on. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky is happy to have his cousin back in his life, but sorry that it's not going the way he wanted...without Katsuki. However, his friendship with Otabek helps him get over this.


	39. First Date and Fry Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Plisetsky driven chapter. Gives a bit of a back story to his, and his family's, emigration to the States. Also, in which, Yuuri Katsuki learns how to make tea with jam... but the reader does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Den and Mags for last minute read over. Sorry just crazy busy this week.

School slowly become more tolerable as Yuri found a rhythm to the day.  The little blond would often get to skip the bus by catching a ride with David who picked him up most days.  With Yuri’s help he had gotten a job at the local hardware store and was learning a lot about construction and tools.  He ate lunch with David and together the two started collecting a small group of friends.  Yuri would spend some days with Leo and Guang, playing video games and working on computers.  A couple of afternoons he would go home with Viktor and Yuuri, have lunch with the two men.

 

But this was one of the days he found himself walking home alone.  It was cold out, but that didn’t bother him.  He missed the feeling of flying through cold air.  He missed the ice.  Of everything he left behind in Russia, the only thing he missed was skating.

 

Yuri turned down his street looking at their house nestled in the nice neighborhood.   _ Americans love big houses _ .  He was happy to have a place where they could all live together.  But he was still lonely.  The reunion hadn’t gone the way he’d hoped…

 

“Hey, you look lost.”  A beep pulled Yuri from his thoughts.  He turned and met the voice with his usual scowl, but quickly dropped it.

 

_ Oh, that’s the student who works with Katsuki...Ota...something. _

 

Yuri stood still and shrugged at the boy.  He was driving a pretty okay car, typical teenager shitbox but it had a pretty decent driver, if Yuri was being honest.

 

“You want a lift?”  The dark kid with a cool undercut offered.

 

Yuri looked down the street to his home.  Going home just meant more work from his mother who was still not amused with the way he introduced Viktor.  “I don’t know where I’m going.”

 

The lips curled into a smile, “Me neither.  Hop in.”

 

Yuri walked around to the passenger side, threw his backpack into the back and slid in the front.  The interior was nice...well, it was clean, and that was good enough.

 

“Are you warm enough?”

 

Yuri nodded.  “I’m Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

The guy looked over, extended a hand, “Otabek Altin.”  He smiled then put the car into drive.  “How about a hamburger?”

  
  
  


“He’s not a bad guy.”  Otabek took an enormous bite of his bacon cheeseburger.  Yuri watched, amazed that someone could just pack away that much food that quickly and still be so... _ hot _ ...fit.  “In fact, he’s been a lot happier lately.”

 

Yuri shrugged and stabbed his french fry into some ketchup, “Well he should be, he’s dating my cousin.”

 

Otabek choked, then wiped swallowed harshly.  “What?”

 

“Katsuki.  He’s dating my cousin, Viktor.”  Yuri eyed his burger, it didn’t look too intimidating.   _ Just pick it up and take one bite.  Then put it down and chew.  That’s not too hard. _

 

“The new English teacher, Mr. Nicholas?”

 

Yuri held the burger in his hands.   _ This was never allowed for the FFKK’s junior champions.  Of course, neither was being gay... _ The first bite exploded on his taste buds.  It was...everything.  Cheese, bbq sauce, crunching onion straws...sweet and salty and savory...he wanted to cry.  “Holy shit!”  Yuri tried to saw around a mouthful of delicious food, it came out more like “huhhyfip.”

 

Otabek smiled at the enthusiasm that followed in the next two bites.  The boy was scrawny, and Otabek worried that he wasn’t eating properly.   _ His family probably sold all of their possession just to get here.  And now this poor kid has to run odd errands for people with David just to scrape money together. _

 

“Mr. Nicholas seems like a really nice guy.”  Otabek offered, hoping to open the younger man up.

 

Yuri beamed at the praise of his cousin, who had quickly become his favorite person.  “He’s really nice.”   _ He’s not exactly as I imagined him, he’s better. _

 

Otabek let the boy sit, lost in his thoughts for a while before starting again, “Did you move here because of him?  I mean, I know he’s new to the school, too.”

 

Yuri shook his head, both as a means of an answer, but also to get himself into the present.  “No.  We...our families had lost contact.  His mother...moved to The States years before I was born.  It’s just…” Yuri smiled,  _ fate, _ “dumb luck.”

 

“Wow, that’s like something out of a movie.”

 

“Yeah, I mean, I knew about him.  My mother would get sad thinking about him and his mom, her sister.  My Sabba, the one I share with him, he never talked much.  We didn’t live with my Sabba, though.  He moved in with us when we all emigrated.”  Yuri took another bite of the burger.   _ How do I get another one of these? _  His eyes flicked around to find the waitress.

 

“Was moving here...hard?”

 

“Kinda yes, kinda no.”  Yuri sighed.  “I mean, new language, new customs, new people.  And I had to give up some stuff that I really miss.”  He caught the look of sympathy in Otabek’s eye and for the first time didn’t want to slap the look off that person’s face.  “But Russia sucks.”

 

Otabek laughed, his eyes scrunching up into slits.  “You say it with such conviction.”

 

“It does. We had...we left because…” his eyes darted around the restaurant.  A lifetime of living in Russia came back to him.   _ Who is listening?  Who will talk? _

 

“Yura, you don’t have to tell me, but I hope you feel safe enough to do so.”

 

Yuri looked down at his food, no longer wanting the second burger, unsure he could even stomach this one.  “We had to leave because of me.  I had a boyfriend,” his eyes flicked up, reading Otabek’s face waiting for the judgment.  Finding none he moved on, “I mean, he wasn’t even really my boyfriend.  I just liked him, he was older, and nice.  He always watched out for me and was cool.  He got caught with another guy, and they were arrested.

 

“A couple of days later the cops were all over our apartment. Asking me all sort of gross questions.  What did he do? Where did he touch?  Would I declare rape against him?  I mean, he never even thought of me that way.  Sure I had a crush, but he saw me as just some kid to be nice to. But they didn’t see that.

 

“Mama told them to leave.  That’s when their questions turned to accusations.  Maybe I was putting out for them.  Trying to turn some of the athletes.  We were filling out paper at the U.S. Embassy by the end of the week.”

 

Otabek let him talk until he was done.  Then the boy sat in silence, staring at the half eaten burger, the heap of fries.   _ And that’s why.  You had to run from your home because your country turned on you. _  He thought of how lonely, and scary that must have been for this boy.

 

“Are you weirded out that I’m gay?”  Yuri looked up through the long fringes of blond hair.

 

“Are you weirded out that  _ I’m _ gay?”  Otabek reached over, helping himself to a fry from Yuri’s plate.

 

Yuri’s mouth opened in a surprised _ oh _ before recovering with a smile.  “No.  That’s cool.”  Yuri watched the hand dart back and forth across the table.  A smile grew with each fry that was pliffered.  “So,” he began once he felt brave enough, “are we on a date?”

 

The hand froze mid grab.  Yuri panicked.  Otabek’s eyes were wide, his adam’s apple bobbed up and down mechanically.  “Do you want to be?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Yuri smiled, releasing a breath, “Good, me too.”

 

Otabek’s body relaxed, and this time the hand took a fist full of fries, transferring them to his plate.

 

Yuri balked at the theft, “Hey, that’s no way to treat your date.”

 

“If my date doesn’t eat his fries, then it’s his loss.”

 

The two picked at the food remaining then headed to Otabek’s car.  “Can I drop you somewhere?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go to Viktor’s.”

 

Otabek grimaced.  “I don’t know.”

 

Yuri looked over, “What?”

 

“I’ve never been to a teacher’s house before.”

 

“Well, you’re not.  You’re dropping me off at my cousin’s house.”  Yuri crossed his arms waiting for the counter argument.

 

Otabek shrugged and pulled out into traffic.  “Actually, I was at Mr. Katsuki’s old place once last year.”

 

Yuri snorted.  “What was that like?”

 

“Ah.  Katsuki’s last boyfriend was a piece of crap.  He nearly ruined Mr. Katsuki’s life.”

 

“How so?”

 

Otabek kept silent for a few minutes, he wasn’t much of a gossip, but he wanted to make sure that Katsuki got a fair shot with this kid.  “I was hanging with a friend, and we got picked up by a couple of seniors last year.  They were looking to score and one of them sends a text.  Next thing I knew I was at Mr. Katsuki’s place.  His boyfriend was selling drugs, behind Katsuki’s back.  Everybody knew it, but no one told him.  And I think he cheated on him.”

 

Yuri sat quietly, his eyes wide.

 

“I think it messed Mr. Katsuki up pretty badly, he had to move back in with his family.  He’s got a really good family, they are close, but that’s got to be hard.  I mean, he’s a full grown man. What full grown man wants to live with his parents?”

 

_ Yeah, what full grown man would want that? _  Yuri finally understood why his childhood fantasy of the older brother living down the hall just couldn’t come true.  But Otabek was right.  He could still be close to him.  He was still family.

 

“Anyway, that guy took a lot from him, and not just in money, but in trust.  He hurt him.  I think that’s why we were all so happy when he started dating your cousin.  Mr. Nicholas is a really nice guy, the entire freshman hockey team loves him, and the Classroom Assistant that works with him says he’s like the nicest guy, really respectful of the kids.”

 

Yuri blushed, appreciating the praise being heaped on his beloved cousin.  “Thank you, for speaking so well of him.”

 

“He means a lot to you,”  Otabek reached out to squeeze his fingers.  “But it’s also the truth.”

 

“He’s a good person.  You can tell by talking to him.”

 

“He is, but Katsuki is as well.  I know you don’t like him, but he’s a good guy.”  Yuri looked over at Otabek, who was watching the road diligently.

 

“It’s not that I don’t like him…I just.  I don’t know.”  Yuri was being honest, Katsuki wasn’t a bad guy.  He was a good teacher, fair and decent to his students.  And the more time he was around him and Viktor, he could see how much Katsuki loved his cousin.  “I just I think I wouldn’t like anyone that was with Viktor.”

 

“That’s weird.”

 

“Not that way, creep.”  Yuri punched Otabek’s arm.  “I mean, I can be clingy, possessive.  I didn’t have many friends back in Russia.  I skated pretty competitively and that ate up my time.  Now, I don’t have that here so I don’t know what to do.  I feel...lost…”   _ Maybe that’s why I cling to David so much?  Was that why I was upset when he got that job?  Even though I helped him get it. _  “I was hoping that Viktor would move in with us…”

 

“He’s a grown man, and almost a stranger to your family,”  the older teenager pointed out.

 

Yuri’s passion shone in his eyes, “He’s not a stranger to us. We’d know him anywhere.”

 

Otabek looked over long enough to see the fierce sincerity on the boy’s face.  “Okay, but still.  He’s a grown man, would you want to live your mother as an adult?”

 

Yuri snorted, “No.”  He thought of his life, Mama running after him,  _ clean this, pick that up, wash that… _  “Okay, fair enough.  I just wanted…”

 

Otabek let him sit quietly as the traffic rolled forward.  “Wanted?”

 

“An older brother.”

 

“Well, you still have one.  He just lives in his own house and is dating Mr. Katsuki.”

 

Yuri smiled.  “Yeah.  And I see him all the time.  He’s not like what I thought he would be.”

 

“How did you picture him?”

 

Yuri was pulled from his thoughts, “Huh, oh.  He looks exactly like the picture.  But I thought he would be… I don’t know, stronger.  Harder.  You know?”  Yuri studied the dashboard, organizing his thoughts.  “He’s such a creampuff….”

 

Otabek exploded with laughter.  “Promise not to be mad?”

 

“What?”

 

“The hockey team code names all our teachers.  That’s his nickname.”

 

Yuri turned an enraged face on Otabek, slugging the arm, but slowly falling into a laughing fit with the other boy.  “He’s just so fucking extra!”

 

“He is!”

 

They laughed until Otabek pulled up in front of Viktor’s home.  Yuuri saw the lights on inside and smiled.  “Hey, uhm...this was my first date.”

 

“Mine, too.”

 

“I had a good time.  Thank you.”  Yuri felt warm inside, a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time.  “Thank you for helping me work through some shit.”

 

“I’m a regular Wes Anderson.”

 

Yuri’s face was blank, “Who the hell is that?”

 

Otabek raised his eyebrows,  _ wow, Russia does suck. _  “That will be our next date.”

 

Yuri smiled and sat, not wanting to move.  Otabek leaned forward, putting a soft hand on Yuri’s shoulder.  The little blond moved in and their lips met in a soft, warm kiss.  Yuri felt his knees turn a little weak and his breathing slow down, his eyes closed and a soft sigh escaped before he had a chance to silence it.  Pulling back embarrassed, he could see the raised color on Otabek’s face as well.   _ That was like landing my first triple axel.  Nah, it was way better. _

 

Outside the car he pulled on his backpack and waved goodbye as the car pulled out into the road.  Facing the house he saw the curtains flutter closed and smiled, rolling his eyes.   _ God, Viktor will squeal and want to know every gross detail, and probably make me a cup of tea and lecture me about boys… _  Yuri was trying very hard to pretend that he was not looking forward to every moment of it.

 

He rang the bell and was met by...Katsuki.  The Japanese man put a pleasant smile on his face that told Yuri the lecture about boys was not going to be delivered by Viktor.

 

“Oh.  I’m...is Viktor here?”

 

“He’s staying after with a couple of students for extra help. But he will be back for dinner.”  Yuuri stood out of the way of the door, wordlessly inviting Yuri in.

 

Yuri looked unsure, he knew he had not been nice to Katsuki...he had been flat out terrible to him as often as he could.  “No, that’s okay.  I’ll just go.”  He turned but was stopped immediately.

 

“Do you have to?  I was really hoping you could help me.”

 

The little blond turned, the Japanese man’s face was entirely sincere.  “How can I help you?”

 

“It’s silly, really.  You’ll think I’m stupid.”

 

Yuri bit down on the ready-made insult that flew to his lips.  “No, what is it?”  He followed Yuuri into the house and dropped his backpack to the floor.

 

“Your mother mentioned that Russians drink their tea with jam and not sugar.”

 

Yuri nodded, “Da.”

 

“Well, I have no idea how to do that.  And I’d like to surprise Viktor with a nice cup of tea when he gets home...but the seeds and how does it not just clump up?  You see the problem.”

 

“I can show you how to do that.”

 

Katsuki’s face flushed bright pink, “Thanks.  Come on into the kitchen with me.  I want to make Viktor the best cup of tea ever.”

 

“Second best, I’ll make the best.”

 

Yuuri turned and gave the shoulder a squeeze, “I don’t mind being second if it’s to you.”

 

Yuri smiled at the compliment.

 

Yuuri shrugged and moved to the breakfast bar.  The little blond followed behind, suddenly feeling very guilty about his behavior.  “Uhm…I heard about your ex.  I’m sorry...about what you went through.”

 

The Japanese man froze and Yuri was horrified that he had hurt him.  But the face that turned to greet him was calm, “Thank you.  He was a bad guy.”

 

“He sounded like a real creep.”

 

Yuuri snorted, “He  _ was _ a real creep.  I think that’s why I’m so happy with Viktor.  He’s very honest and open.  There’s no mystery or scary surprises with him.”

 

“That’s for sure.”  Yuri scoffed at the thought that his mild fluffy cousin could ever be anything other than the creampuff that he was.

 

The men moved about the kitchen gathering the items they needed.  The tea was set out quickly and Yuri had full access to the kitchen showing him how to properly brew, which was more than boiling water.  The third cup met with Yuri’s approval, which was good as they heard Viktor’s car pulling into the driveway.

 

“Just in time.  Thank you.”  He started walking with the cup to meet his boyfriend, then turned, “Hey, staying for dinner, right?”

 

“Yes.  I’m sorry.”  The words came out so quickly, Yuuri was startled and turned to check on the boy.  “I’ve been so mean to you, and you’re just a nice person. And you’re so good to him...you love him.  And...well, I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuri walked slowly back to the boy, he could see the emotion beginning to bubble up at his eyes, “Yuri, a kid threw a chair at me last year because he was high on PCP.  You’re okay.”

 

Yuri smiled, “Thanks.”

 

The door opened and Viktor smiled at the scene he walked in on.  “Yura and Yuuri...and tea!”  He took the cup from his boyfriend and smiled into the scent.  A long sip resulted in a deep sigh as the warmth from the strong tea and rich jam rushed over him.  “Oh it’s perfect.”

 

“Should be, I taught him.”  Yura nudged Yuuri’s arm, smiling at him.

 

Yuuri smiled at the little blond, “I’m going to finish dinner.” He smirked at Yuri over his shoulder adding quickly, “Yuri kissed a boy on our front lawn!”

 

Viktor gasped, “Yuri!”

 

“It wasn’t the front lawn!”

 

Yuri was treated to Yuuri’s baked ziti and Viktor’s lecture about boys.  He couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prom!


	40. They're My Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek spent a little more time together...AFTER Yuri cleans out the garage. Otabek gives Yuri a heart felt gift. Yuuri and Viktor become more intimate and the reader learns of a plan Yuuri has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this last minute so I didn't have time to get it beta-read by Den or Mags. Any mistakes are mine. My bad.

“Once you are finished with the garage you can come back in because I think the cellar needs cleaning as well.”  Yelana watched her angry, small son grumble his way across their front lawn to the garage.

 

_ This is ridiculous.  I find Vitya, I bring him home, and I get punished.  How was I supposed to know he’d faint? _

 

“You hear me?”  His mother shouted from across the lawn.

 

“Yeah,” Yuri waved a hand over his head.  “I hear you, the whole damned neighborhood hears you…” he muttered looking around.  It was a nice neighborhood, but then they had lived in a nice neighborhood in Russia.  This was different, though.  Bigger houses, more land with them...more everything.

 

He passed into the garage that housed the mini cooper his grandfathers used when they wanted to go out.  Flicking the switch the main door opened, allowing light to bloom into the cramped, packed space.

 

Yuri groaned at the thought of hauling through all this junk.  This was his reward.  After Katsuki had taken Vitya home his mother turned on him like a banshee.  She was furious.

  
  
  


“Yura!  How could you!?  You knew all this time...you kept it from us…”  He watched as her eyes darted around the room, never finding a place to settle.

 

“Mama, I thought...it would be a surprise.”

 

“Surprise!”  Her arms flew wide and for the first time in his life he feared his mother would strike him.  It was such an odd feeling that he didn’t even have time to recoil before she pulled him into a crushing embrace.  He could feel her sobbing against him, “Yura, flowers on my birthday are a surprise.  You cleaning your room is a surprise.  This…” she pulled him back, locking her eyes on his green, “this is something you share right away.  Do you know how dangerous this was?”

 

Yuri’s face scrunched in confusion, he wanted to ask why but his grandfather Yakov was there too soon.  “Yelana, I don’t think…”

 

She caught herself, putting a hand to her mouth.  “Yura, go to your room.  I need to talk to your grandfathers.”

 

He slowly shook his head, “No.  What’s wrong?  Why is it dangerous?”

 

She pulled him in for another hug, kissing into his bright blond hair.  “Not now.  Please, go to your room.  Okay?”

 

His eyes traveled from her to his grandfather Nikolai who pursed his lips and flicked his eyes towards the stairs.  “Alright, someday you’ll treat me like an adult.”

 

“Someday you’ll act like one.”  Nikolai’s gruff voice followed him as he tramped up the stairs to his little room.  He didn’t know what they spoke of later that evening, but when he woke up the next day his mother was in her prison warden mode.

  
  
  


Two hours later he had removed all the junk and formed piles of  _ trash, donate, keep _ on the lawn. A car horn sounded and he turned his head to see Otabek’s car cruising to a stop at the curb.

 

Yuri’s lips curled into a smile before he even knew he was doing it.  “Hey.”  He walked over to the car and stuck his head in the window, “you looking for a date?”

 

Otabek blushed and snorted a laugh, “I couldn’t afford you.”

 

Yuri liked that answer and smiled wider.  He stood there for a few minutes, both boys awkwardly, desperately searching for a reason to speak further.

 

“So are you cleaning?”  Otabek indicated to the garage and the pile on the lawn.

 

Yuri smirked, “well I’m not robbing the place if that’s your worry.”

 

Otabek turned off his car and exited.  “Can I help, we can finish up and then maybe hang out?”

 

Yuri stood, one hand on the car hood, the other shoved in the pocket of his hoodie, “yeah, okay.”

 

The two boys finished packing the trash pile into bags and setting them on the curb for pick up the next day.  Yuri swept the garage, settling the items to be kept into shelves that Otabek put together, then reparked the mini cooper.  Yuri was happy to finish the work, which oddly wasn’t half as bad with Otabek there.

 

“I’ll check if she wants to make a decision on the donation pile or not.  You want to come in?”

 

Otabek shook his head, “Nah, they hired you not me.”

 

Yuri froze in his steps and slowly turned to face the older boy.  “Hired me?”

 

Otabek shrugged, putting his hands into the pockets of his leather coat.  “Sure, I figured you were doing an odd job or something.”

 

Yuri snorted at that.  “Hell no. My mom freaked out on me, and sentenced to me hard labor as punishment.”

 

Otabek’s mouth opened, no words came out.  He shook his head, “So, wait...your mom is…”  He pointed at the McMansion behind the blonde.

 

Yuri turned, looking at his home.  “Yeah.  This is my house.”  He turned and hopped in, leaving Otabek dumb founded.

 

_ His house...is twice the size of mine. _  Otabek thought of the ridiculous stereotype he had about Yuri’s family fleeing Russia in the middle of the night, like the Von Trapp family with only a duffle bag in each hand.   _ I am an idiot...oh no! _  He thought of the cheap skates sitting on the passenger seat of his car that he had picked up this morning from a seller on craigslist.  Otabek had thought they were really nice and now he was terrified.   _ He’s going to laugh his ass off at me. _

 

Yuri didn’t give him time to think it over.  He ran out the front door, passing him.  “Quick, let’s make our get away before she reconsiders!” He tapped Otabek on the chest and opened the passenger door, spotting the box in the seat.  He pulled the box out, and a small smile spread over his face.  The wrapping was pretty but mangled in the way every 17 year old boy mangles wrapping paper.  A card reading “Yura” was affixed to the top with a stick-on bow.  Yuri pulled the box out holding it to his chest.  “You got me a present?”

 

Otabek held a hand up, “Yeah but it’s dumb...You’re going to hate it...them.”

 

Yuri immediately started tearing the paper off, opening the box and spotting the skates.  He looked up at Otabek confused.

 

“I know that you had to leave figure skating behind...I thought you had to leave everything behind and so...I bought you those, and I know that you probably have a pair worth like five grand...and those were forty bucks…”

 

He turned his eyes to the little blonde, green eyes tearing over and the pert mouth turning into a sad, sloppy smile.  “They’re my favorite.”  He hugged them close to his chest.

  
  
  


Yuuri was happy.  There was no other way to put it.  He would come home from work to find his gorgeous boyfriend correcting at the dining room table, the designated spot for correcting and never eating, or cooking something in the kitchen.  His mother had taught the younger man a couple of simple dishes and since then Viktor had gotten into the habit of finding something delicious online and following along with the video.  The growing number on the scale was proof to Yuuri that the meals were delicious.

 

He would wake up on weekends listening to Viktor sneak back into the house, store his skates in the hall closet... _ does he honestly think I just don’t know we have a hall closet? _  Yuuri would wait, listening for Viktor to seem settled, and then he would creep downstairs in the direction of the rich aroma of coffee.  Viktor’s cheeks and the tips of his nose would be pink from the exercise and he would talk about his run through town to cover.  Yuuri would sip his latte and listen to Viktor talk about school, or a book he was reading.

 

Yuuri was happy.  The home he shared with Viktor was warm and beautiful.  And the nights they spent in each other’s arms, Yuuri whispering Viktor’s name, listening to the delicious noises the silver haired beauty made as he came undone were better than any he had before.

 

He thought back to Hiroshit, something that he avoided doing, but occasionally allowed himself, if only to appreciate how wonderful everything was now.   _ There were a million red flags on that guy.  I ignored every last one of them. _  Yuuri stretched himself out, Viktor’s half of the bed deserted... _ his “run”. _  He sat up and flung the blankets off his legs, the house was warm but he still wished he had slept in socks when he feet touched the floor.

 

After a quick shower to warm himself up, he wandered downstairs.  He frowned when he noticed the time, Viktor was usually home before now.  Yuuri padded into the kitchen and began the espresso, and was rewarded with the sound of Viktor walking in just as it finished percolating.  Smiling he listened to  _ sneaky Viktor _ put his skate gear away and make his way into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning my Yuuri.”  Viktor came up behind the shorter man and wrapped him in embrace, nuzzling the back of his neck with his nose.

 

Yuuri leaned his head back to rest it on Viktor’s shoulder, “Hmmm...that feels good,” he purred as Viktor trailed kisses along his neck.

 

In the past weeks Viktor had become more confident, and needier, in his sexuality, expressing what he wanted and wanted to give freely.  “I’m sorry I didn’t find you in bed.”  Yuuri felt Viktor’s hands slide down his sides and settle on the hem of his pants.

 

_ Fuck the coffee… _ “Let’s pretend you didn’t.”  Yuuri turned in Viktor’s arms and took the man in a ravenous kiss.  Feeling Viktor open to him he licked into the mouth, tongue tasting each other, caressing each other.

 

Viktor keened and the familiar shiver ran through his body letting Yuuri know he was eager and receptive.  Yuuri pulled back and studied the face before him, the pink dusting the cheeks turning red with desire, the eyes taking on that watery look. Taking his long fingered hand, Yuuri lead Viktor to their bedroom, playfully pushing the taller man onto the bed.  Viktor landed on the soft, overstuffed mattress with a giggle, and batted his eyelashes at Yuuri.

 

“Oh, you are in trouble.”  Yuuri climbed over the tall, lean body.  His hands running underneath the shirt to feel the hard muscles of the abs, ducking down he trailed kisses up the chest, listening to Viktor moan in approval.  The shirt was quickly on the floor, followed by Viktor’s skate... _ running _ ...pants.  Yuuri admired the beautiful body in front of him.  Viktor lay naked, flushing from head to toe, reaching out for Yuuri’s hands.

 

“I want more today.”  Viktor said, pulling Yuuri down on top of him, and opening his legs to let the man settle between them.

 

Yuuri lowered himself gently into the nest, “What can I give you, baby?”

 

Viktor suddenly seemed hesitant.  He blushed deeply, dropping his eyes.  “I want...fingers.  I want you inside me.”

 

Yuuri watched the blue eyes slowly rise up to meet his.  He smiled warmly at the fidgeting man in his hold.  He had to admit the idea of giving this to Viktor had been a desire, but he also worried.  The younger man’s past had a way of creeping up on them.  “Are you sure?”

 

Nodding, Viktor inhaled deeply, shuddering.  One look at the face told Yuuri everything he would need to know, there was nothing of fear in that shudder, it was pure want.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri rose himself up and positioned Viktor to the center of the bed, resting the silver head against the pillows.  “I’m going to go very slowly, and you’re going to tell me what you like and what you don’t like.  Okay?”

 

Viktor nodded, but he saw Yuuri purse his lips.  “I understand. Yes.”  Consent was always understood with them, but Viktor appreciated how cautious Yuuri was with him.  He delighted in it, feeling cared for and protected.  The taller man laid back, trying to relax his body as he watched Yuuri take the lube from the nightstand.

 

The older man warmed the liquid up with his fingers, kneeling between Viktor’s open legs.  “It’s so important that you talk to me if this feels bad, or if you get scared.”

 

Viktor wanted to tease, but he could see the sincerity in his lover’s eyes. “I will.  I love you.”

 

Yuuri laid next to Viktor, his head only reaching up to Viktor’s chest.  “I love you, too, baby.”  He kissed one of the pink nipples, which hardened immediately.  “I want you to put your hand in my hair, it will help to ground you.”

 

Viktor’s lips formed an O, he was already starting to float into that space where it became only the feelings that Yuuri gave him.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but Viktor didn’t have a vocabulary for it.  However, he felt certain Yuuri knew, noticed, and took excellent care of him at those moments.  He carded his fingers through the messy black hair, still a little damp from the shower, but soft and feathery.

 

Viktor closed his eyes as Yuuri’s lips fluttered across his chest, pressing soft kisses into his abdomen and licking at his nipples.  Viktor hummed happily at the attention.  He felt Yuuri’s finger at his entrance and his breath hitched slightly, but Yuuri saw his lips part slightly at the pressure.

 

Breathing in slowly Viktor felt Yuuri’s finger breach him up to the first knuckle then stop.  He breathed through the motion, slowly the finger pulled back slightly then went in further to the second knuckle.  He shuddered a little, tightening in his fingers in Yuuri’s hair.  Yuuri, in kind, watched the beautiful pale face, looking for any sign of discomfort or doubt.  Finding none he pushed in slowly until he was fully seated in Viktor.  He pulled the finger back, pushing back in, slowly as ever, watching Viktor’s lips part as a moan escaped.

 

_ Vitya, baby.  I want to give you so much more. _

 

“Vitya, how are you?  Can you tell me how you feel?”

 

Viktor’s eyes blinked open.  He was struggling to the surface, wrestling with his words.  “Good.  Happy.”  He breathed in a couple of times, then brought his gaze to meet Yuuri’s at his lap.  The older man was startled with how wide the pupils had blown in the eyes of his love.  “It’s intense.  More please?”

 

Yuuri stifled the laugh at his boyfriend asking ‘more please.’  “Of course.  I’m going to add another finger, going just as slowly as I did. But I want to do something else.”  He looked down at Viktor’s cock, leaking with precum. It looked hard, not straining, but ready.  “I want to taste you.”

 

Viktor blushed, a smile spreading across his face, but then it dropped.  “I don’t know...I don’t think I can…”

 

Yuuri knew it was the fear from childhood.  “You don’t have to do this back. That’s not why I’m doing it.  I want you to feel pleasure.”

 

Little tears formed in the corners of Viktor’s eyes.  “Yuuri.”

 

Watching Viktor’s face Yuuri kissed the shaft in front of him.  Viktor’s body responded instantly, his head went back, the fingers in his hair tightening, and the man spasmed around Yuuri’s finger.  Licking his lips, he used his free hand to grasp Viktor’s cock, stroking it to full erection while he slowly worked in another finger.  At the moment of seating the second finger he licked a stripe up the length of Viktor’s shaft, swallowing the head in one motion.  The noises Viktor made had Yuuri shuddering on his own.   _ Oh god, I might cum just listening to him. _

 

For his part Viktor felt himself flying away.  Yuuri’s two fingers were massaging his opening, his walls, the tongue was swirling around his head, cheeks hollowing to suck him down deeper, and then…  Yuuri crooked his fingers just enough and something electric exploded deep within him.  Viktor cried out and arched forward, tears sprung out from his eyes.

 

“Yuuri.  Yuuri…”  Thoughts abandoned him.  Viktor only understood that Yuuri was making his body come alive, fly apart, explode.  He felt himself approaching an edge...fast.  He fought out the word, “Close.”

 

Yuuri smiled, pulling off Viktor’s cock with a pop.  “It’s okay, I want you to cum in my mouth.  Will you do that, my love?”

 

Viktor whined a yes as best he could, too focused on the intense, amazing feeling from within.  Then the warmth was wrapped around him again and he was lost.  A pressure built within him and suddenly he flew into all directions, coming undone with a sharp cry and falling back with a whimper.

 

Yuuri swallowed him down, and wiped his mouth and hands in a discarded shirt, surveying the face of his boyfriend.  It was the best kind of wrecked.  He lowered himself to take the man in his arms.  Viktor immediately clinging into this embrace.  Yuuri started to worry he had pushed the younger man too far.

 

“Baby, are you alright with what we did?”  He stroked the beautiful silver hair.

 

Viktor nodded against Yuuri’s chest.  “Yes…”  Viktor cuddled in, waiting for himself to move out of that space he floats to when they are intimate.  His thoughts were shattered, he wasn’t sure he could spell his name right now.

 

Yuuri sensed what the younger man needed and just held onto him, waiting for him to find his way back.  Slowly, Viktor’s body relaxed and he pulled himself up so they were laying side by side, facing each other.

 

“Sometimes...when we are together like this...I can go somewhere.”  He saw the worried frown on Yuuri’s face form, but smiled to reassure him.  “No.  I’m here, I’m with you.  But it’s like my body is in charge.  Words sort of get lost...I don’t know how to say what I’m feeling.”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

Viktor smiled and kissed the tip of Yuuri’s nose, “Very, but because you are here.  I know that you are holding me.  Like, somewhere in the back of my head I know that it’s you.  You are making me feel this way, and you are holding me.  You are keeping me safe.”  Viktor’s playful tone slowly shifted to one more serious.  “I trust you.”

 

Yuuri pulled him into a strong embrace.  “Thank you Viktor.”  He breathed in the scent of his boyfriend, loving the intimacy and trust that he felt with this man.  It was so much more intense, and easy, and beautiful than anything he had ever enjoyed before.  Yuuri smiled, thinking of the simple gold band he had picked up last week and hid in his glove compartment.  He had planned to propose that weekend, but then the Plisetskys entered their lives.  Yuuri was happy Viktor had family, but the thought of asking Yuri permission to marry his cousin was daunting.  Fortunately Phichit helped him plan the perfect proposal…

 

“My Yuuri, what are you thinking of?”  Viktor’s eyes were searching the face before him, a wicked grin painted on his face.

 

“Nothing...well actually, I was thinking we should take a trip down to New York over February break.”

 

Viktor’s eyes lit up immediately and he peppered Yuuri’s face with kisses.  Finally settling in Yuuri’s arms again Viktor sighed happily.  “There’s an ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center, you know?”

 

Yuuri smirked, “Is there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Yuri and Otabek go to the Winter Formal, which is chaperoned by the two best teachers at the school, of course! Then we're due for a Vlad update... I hate it just as much as you...


	41. Just Have to Ask...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT THE PROPOSAL... Yuuri takes a concern to Phichit who puts his fears to rest in classic Phichit style. Then a drive into Worcester to purchase the perfect ring, which you'll see when Viktor does... also a stop at the Plisetsky house to make sure that he has the family's blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing very last minute and didn't have a chance to get this beta'ed by the intrepid Den and Mags... so any mistakes are on me.  
> I reference "[The Ice Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095662/chapters/22486724)" by Revampired a terrific fic. I am reading it, as you should too, and wanted to put it in this fic as a novel that Viktor is reading to help him become more comfortable in his sexuality.

_A Few Weeks Prior to Last Chapter_

 

“I think you’re going to just have to live with the fact that your boyfriend is perfect.” Phichit flipped through the well worn pages of the paperback, a smile crawling up his lips.

 

Yuuri had come into his classroom during their shared prep period and tossed the book onto his desk with a serious look on his face.  Phichit raised an eyebrow at the title and cover, a long, silver haired beauty of a man clung to a dashingly tanned, Asian man.  From the clothing he could see it was a period piece, possibly set in 17th century Europe.  The silver haired man wasn’t attired in the dashing costume of a lord as the Asian man was but in long flowing white robes, accenting the delicate, pale skin.  There was clearly something distressing the couple as the look of terror on the white face seemed half covered in the imposing shadow of a large man stepping into their view.  The stance of the lord spoke of protection, an arm draped around the silver haired man, seated on the floor and clutching at his legs.  Their hands clutched and on a finger shone a single gold ring.

 

“[The Ice Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095662/chapters/22486724) _…”_ Phichit turned the book over, reading the back.  “A young love formed in the innocence of childhood and torn apart by a jealous master has a chance to rekindle, but will the lord’s manipulative guardian, The Lord of King’s Counsel Cialdini, separate the two forever?”  Phichit smiled and thumbed through the pages...obviously read several times over.

 

“So there are books like this all over the house.  But this one, I’ve found it stuffed in the folds of the couch, hidden under the bed, in his orange room, and in the kitchen drawer.”  Yuuri sat down in one of the desks, turning to face his friend.  “I didn’t read much but I’m worried that…he’s got a...well, I mean some of it’s unhealthy and...what if he wants some of this?”

 

Phichit sighed, _Over thinking something as easy as soft erotica, classic Yuuri._ He held the book, noticing that the pages were folded over in the top corner, and some fell open more easily than others.  Quickly scanning those he was able to discover Viktor’s tastes.  “Well, he’s got a kink alright.  Yuuri the page that open naturally mean he’s read them over a couple of times, and those pages have the two characters talking, holding each…” he thumbed to a later page, and he blushed a little reading it over, “and this one is just really sweet sex.”

 

Yuuri scrunched his face in doubt, “are you sure.”

 

Phichit huffed, “honestly, this page here,” he indicated to one that had a heavy crease dog-eared into it.  “This is actually really sweet, the two guys have gotten together and...did you even notice their names?”

 

Yuuri shrugged and shook his head.

 

“Honestly Yuuri…" Phichit sighed, rolling his eyes, "They are _Yuri and Victor_.  Well, anyway, it’s clear he’s read this section multiple times.  The Lord, Yuri, is holding Victor and it’s all internal monologue from Victor about how he feels safe and warm. How he wants to stay in those arms forever, but he knows that with tomorrow this guy has to leave and Victor knows he’ll have to face tomorrow and the horrors of being a slave alone again.  But he just prays he can enjoy those few moments in peace.” Phichit read over the pages again, “Yuuri this is sad, and sweet.  If Viktor has a kink it’s feeling safe.”

 

Yuuri reached out for the book, receiving it along with a heavy look from Phichit.  “I guess...I panicked.”

 

“Classic Yuuri.”  Phichit pursed his lips.

 

“I just worried that...because of his past he…” Yuuri fumbled around for the right phrasing.

 

Fortunately Phichit was there for him, “Some people with sexual trauma in their past can mistake pleasure and pain.  But Yuuri,” he reached across his desk, their hands catching one another, “that’s not Viktor.  I think these are helping him.  I wouldn’t be surprised if his therapist told him to start reading them.”

 

Yuuri’s lips quirked up into a smile, “really?”

 

“Getting in touch with one’s sexuality is entirely individual.  And this is a man, after being horribly traumatized at a young age, by a family member whom he had trusted and loved, who is working through his range of likes and dislikes.  Be honest, you’ve never read any gay erotica?”

 

Yuuri blushed, thinking back to the website full of smutty fanfic from Fullmetal Alchemist.  As an overweight, shy undergrad that was his introduction to gay sex.  It was those stories, and the weight loss that helped him communicate his own desires to Hiroshi.  “I did.”

 

“It’s okay to worry, what’s not okay is to not talk to him about it.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri rose, “I got another favor to ask.”

 

“Anything.”

  
  


 

“Okay, so you’re going to tell me what this is about?”  Phichit closed the passenger side door and kicked off his shoes, butterflying his legs and buckling himself in.

 

It had been an interesting day. After the sexy writing pep talk Yuuri had sworn Phichit to secret on their mission, which he kept the details of to himself.  Yuuri checked his mirrors and pulled out into the traffic of staff and students leaving for the weekend.  He had kissed Viktor’s sulking face bidding him goodbye this afternoon and promised that Chris would see him home.  Phichit had the same reaction of his husband when he told him he would be home a little later after running some covert operation with Yuuri.  Fortunately, Chris was very used to Yuuri’s Phichit-needs and Phichit’s Yuuri-indulgences so he smiled, promised to take Viktor to dinner and kissed his husband goodbye.

 

“I have to buy something, and it’s important...and I want to do a good job.”  Yuuri negotiated his way out of the parking lot and turned onto the main street, heading towards route two.

 

“Wait...are we doing what I think we’re doing?”  Phichit’s eyes grew into two saucers with anticipation.

 

“I want to propose and for that I need an engagement ring.”

 

Phichit screamed in delight, hugging his friend as much as driving would allow. He slowly calmed to notice they were getting onto the highway “And we’re driving to…?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “Boston.”

 

Phichit scrunched his eyes, “Why all the way to Boston.  Worcester has some great jewelers.”

 

“Well, it’s just that...ever since Viktor learned about his family I’ve worried that feels a little outside of his identity.”

 

“You mean you worry he won’t feel Jewish enough for his newly found Jewish family?”  He watched his friend nod but not take his eyes off the road.  “Yuuri, I’ve never met these people but Viktor doesn’t seem motivated by faith to me.  In fact I figured he was just an atheist, or at least non-denominational.”

 

“Well, it’s just his cousin, Yura, sometimes when they are together I can see Viktor’s face take on this lost look, like something is missing.  I feel like he’s missing out on the connection to his family.”

 

Phichit ran a hand down his friend’s arm, “Yuuri that’s really sweet, but have you talked to Viktor about this?  Does he want to convert...would he have to?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “dunno.  My family are meatarian roller skating witches.”  He glanced over to raise his eyebrows to his friend.

 

“Well, I just don’t want you over thinking this.”  Phichit pulled out his phone, a quick google search confirmed what he had suspected.  “Fun fact traditional Jewish wedding bands are to be gold, and unadorned, which means...Worcester.”

 

Yuuri sighed, “Worcester it is.”

 

“Nice, and then we can get Mexican at El Patron.”  Phichit turned up the radio dancing in his seat.

  
  


 

They walked in and Yuuri immediately wanted to run screaming from the store.  The choices were far too overwhelming as was the shine of the store and the voices of the two sales people who converged on them like vulture.  Phichit swooped to the rescue, taking Yuuri by the shoulders and guiding him directly to the counter where he and Chris had stood only months ago.

 

“We’re good, thanks. We’ll call you over when he’s ready to make a selection.”  He had Yuuri standing in front of the simple bands of the wedding section, walking directly past the ostentatious engagement rings.  “Okay, just slow down, breathe.”

 

Yuuri steadied himself and then he saw it.   _No.  It can’t be that simple._

 

“Yuuri?”

 

_Like when I first got to know him, that day at lunch. I just knew… the beach, and that night looking at the stars… and all the millions of moments since. I just knew, and now… there is it._

 

Yuuri looked at the clerk smiling from the other side of the counter.  She was small, unassuming, and gentle.  While the other clerks were clearly there to push she was there to wait and listen.  “It looks like you’ve made your decision.  Do you know his size?”

 

Yuuri nodded and watched as she pulled the ring from it’s setting, handing it to him.  He felt the weight of it, slightly heavier than he thought, warm in his hand.  He turned it over.  “This is perfect.”

 

Phichit smiled at his friend, Yuuri always was one to fall in love once.  Monogamy junky.

  
  


 

They made the ride back quietly.  Phichit behind the wheel as Yuuri too distracted to drive, the ring was in Viktor’s size, the clerk boxed it and wrapped it for him in silver paper.  He kept holding the little box, turning it over in his hand.

 

“You better think of a good place to hide that.” Phichit warned playfully.

 

Yuuri hummed in thought.  Quickly he opened the glove compartment and deposited the box there snapping it shut.  “He’ll never find it, he always wants to take his car.”

 

“Have you thought about how you’re going to pop the question?”

 

“I was thinking of taking him to New York, dinner, theater trip, nice hotel.”

 

Phichit whistled low, “Wow, whole new Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri laughed, he had to admit that he was slowly loosening up about money.  His credit was almost fully repaired, he had a good chunk in the bank, and while Viktor insisted that he not pay for much he felt better each month about his contribution to the mortgage and bills.  There was only one last thing to do.

  
  


“Mr. Katsuki,” the little blonde wrinkled his brow, he looked past the history teacher to the driveway, finding only Katsuki’s car and no Vitya behind him.  “Uhm...what are you doing here?”

 

“I have to ask your grandfather a very important question.”  Yuuri waited for the boy to invite him in, standing in the chilled evening later that same day.

 

“Uhm, okay.”  He backed out of the door, admitting the man who followed him into the house.  “My mom’s out, but both my grampas are here. Hold on, I’ll get them…”

 

“Oh, uhm… actually I only need your Grandfather Feltsmen.”  He watched the boy slowly stop in his tracks, then turn.

 

“Why do you need my Grampa Yakov?”

 

Yuuri swallowed audibly, he could see the little green eyes working out the puzzle, slowly putting all the pieces together.  “I’m going to ask Viktor to marry me and I wanted to talk to his family about it first.”

 

Yuri smiled, then scoffed.  “Yakov will wet himself with joy.”

 

Yuuri breathed easily, releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding.  “How do you feel about it?”

 

Yuri looked down, toeing the rug with his sneaker.  “Well, I mean.  I thought when I found Vitya he would be my big brother you know?  I figured he would be here all the time and we would be really close.  But I can see that wasn’t really realistic.”  He leaned back against the wall and lifted his gaze, “you are good for him.  I don’t know much about why he left Russia...and they hush up pretty fast when I walk in the room, but I can tell his brother did something really bad to him.”

 

Yuuri grimaced in confirmation, but kept tight lipped about it.

 

Yuri nodded, the silence of the other man only told him what he had suspected.  “I hate that guy. He’s not my cousin, not like Vitya.  He’s so happy with you, dippy happy. Gross happy.”  He hugged his arms around him, and the little boy broke through in that moment, “you’ll keep him safe, right?”

 

Yuuri smiled wide, “of course…”

 

“No, they never talk around me, but there’s something dangerous about his brother, about the men his brother works for...they want to hurt Vitya.  So when I say keep him safe I don’t mean from the hardships of married life, I’m not talking do the dishes or vacuum.  I mean keep him safe.”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth, but then shut it.  He nodded solemnly.  “I love him.  I can’t imagine a life without him.”

 

Yuri extended a hand, “Okay, go get him.”

 

“Thanks, but I think I should still talk to you grandfather.”

 

Yuri laughed, “nah, Mama runs the family and she was already griping about how you haven’t ‘made an honest man of our Vitya yet’ and ‘what the hell is he waiting for?’ So just hurry up and do it before she starts setting him up on dates with guys from Temple.”

 

Yuuri snorted, “is she really that bad?”

 

Yuri’s eyes opened wide, “no lie Katsuki, she was talking to a guy about Vitya last Saturday. I’d hurry up.”

 

“Okay, can you keep this secret until after February break?  I’m taking him to New York to propose.”

 

“No problem.  Just be prepared for Mama to get very involved in the wedding.  I don’t know how she’ll manage to get you two set up in our temple, but she’ll work it out.”

 

Yuuri laughed, then caught himself, “wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad update next.


	42. The Hate You Cultivate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  Please don’t read this chapter if you are upset by the sexual abuse of Peter.  Vlad revisits his sexual desires towards his brother on Peter’s body and it’s disgusting.  But that’s Vlad for you.  I’ll put a chapter synopsis at the bottom of this.  I have put in clear marks letting readers know when to jump over a section to be safe.
> 
> Vlad in New York takes off for Phoenix, following a lead on path to Viktor. Peter learns how depraved Vlad truly is and lives through the torment that Viktor was saved from years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Den for last minute edit on this. I promise to write more in advance in the future... no that's a lie, I promise to TRY to write more in advance in the future.
> 
> Readers: Please take the warning seriously! I don't want to read any comments about how this chapter was properly warned. It AIN'T pretty! It's Vlad.

**WARNING:**  Please don’t read this chapter if you are upset by the sexual abuse of Peter.  Vlad revisits his sexual desires towards his brother on Peter’s body and it’s disgusting.  But that’s Vlad for you.  I’ll put a chapter synopsis at the bottom of this.  I have put in clear marks letting readers know when to jump over a section to be safe.

 

  
  


Peter was barely holding himself together.  He stared into the large cut glass mirror in the hotel lobby.  They had come back from meeting with the Briton Beach group again and Vlad was clearly annoyed.  His search for his brother was running thin, and his patience was just as worn.  Peter had the bruises, scars, and bite marks to prove it.

 

He studied the face in the mirror.  There were no obvious bruises, nothing to attract attention, nothing where anyone would see and call for him.  No one to rescue him.  He was thinner than when they left Russia...and he was definitely underweight then.  Now he just looked gaunt.  But this was New York, people probably just thought he was trendy.  He could see the little tremors that ran through his body with his breath.  He knew he would have to fight to settle those, Vlad’s temper flared at any sign of upset...which made no sense as he was turned on by his fear.

 

Paul appeared behind him.  “He’s going to meet with another of the bosses tonight.  You are to stay here.”

 

Peter flicked his eyes and moved to the elevator.  Paul followed behind him.

 

“I can get you something to eat.”

 

Peter shook his head.  As thin as he was he was shocked to find that his appetite had disappeared so quickly.  The thought of food seemed foreign to him.   _ Why nourish a body that would die soon anyway? _

 

“You should have something…”  Paul turned as the doors to the elevator closed, revealing the taller man looking at the face of the small man behind him.  “You haven’t eaten all day.  And yesterday you only had…”

 

_ Yesterday… _

  
  
  


 

“He would look like this boy here.”  Vlad’s hand was on the back of Peter’s neck.  They had tracked down the apartment building Anya and Viktor had stayed in.  An older man, and a man that was a teenager at the time were the only ones who remained from that time.  Vlad had both of them in the basement, two of the Briton thugs backing them up.

 

The older man had passed out a hour ago, too many knocks to the head had dislodged his dentures which Vlad took a sick pleasure in pissing on then putting back into the man’s mouth.  The last bit of struggle were what had sealed his death.  Vlad had strangled him until he lost consciousness, knowing that when the man woke it would only to be more pain and then eventual death.

 

“He was a little boy, about seven or eight, but might appear younger.  He had long silvery white hair, fair skin, shining blue eyes.  He spoke Russian, his mother would work as an accountant of some kind.”

 

The younger man wished he had any information for the psycho standing over him.  The boy in his grip looked just as hopeful.  He could see it in his eyes,  _ anything just give him anything. _

 

Vlad grew impatient, throwing Peter to the ground and kicking him to vent his frustration.  Then the knives came out.  One of the two thugs pulled Peter away from the scene, sitting him in a chair in a corner.  He gave him a glare that screamed,  _ move, I’m dying to hurt you. _  Paul came to stand by him, knowing that Vlad would go to work now.

 

The man, in his late thirties now, screamed.  Peter had heard plenty of screams in his life, but he hadn’t learned that men could scream until he met Vlad.  It was Vlad who taught him to scream as well.  And he knew that he would scream tonight.

 

When the man finally expired he was a bloodied mess that looked more like an animal left on the highway than what had been a man.  Peter had been able to handle the screams, and the sight of it...but locked in that small basement room, the heat of the brutal attack, the sweat from the men dragging the older man forward for his turn...the stench of it turned Peter’s stomach and he wretched on the floor.  Doubling over he fell from the chair to end up on all fours on the floor, there was no food in what came out of him, there was bile, there was a white foam, and there was blood.  He was too stunned at his empty feeling to understand the actions of the room, the kick from Vlad sent him flying into the wall behind him.  Peter grabbed his shoulder, which had received the blow and dislodged, and tried to shield himself as best he could.  Vlad raised a foot to deliver a stomp to the hollow chest but fell to his ass when Paul knocked into him.

 

“What the fuck do you think…”  Vlad rounded on the larger man, pulling himself from the floor in a rage.

 

“Boss, we have a job to do, and it’s not kicking the shit out of your chew toy.”  Paul took a step back and pointed at the slowly dying mess of a man tied to a chair.  “If you think there’s a trail to follow find it, otherwise let’s end this and move to the next lead.”

 

Vlad’s face turned ashen, Peter watched from behind his hands as Vlad turned his head, as if listening to something whispering into his ear.  The deranged man blinked, then nodded and seemed to come to himself again

 

“You’re right.”  He dropped the knife in his hand, the metal clanging against the concrete creating a harsh cacophony in the tiny underground room.  He leaned over, grabbing Peter by the front of his shirt and pulling him roughly to his feet.  Addressing Paul but keeping his eyes on the pale, horrified face, “Stay behind and clear this scene.  I’m going back to the hotel for a while.”

 

Peter whimpered and felt himself being dragged up the stairs.  Later in the hotel room, he found himself thrown onto the bed as Vlad crawled up to sit at the head.  There was no lube left in the bottle, and instead of stopping for any, he had grabbed Peter’s head and instructed him to lick. The younger man’s mouth ran dry in fear, doing the best he could to prepare the other man and spare himself he worked the cock in his mouth.

 

“You are my little ghost, Vitya,” he cooed, the hand was on the back of his head, pushing down.  Vlad grabbed a fist full of the white hair and thrust up.  Peter gagged and sputtered.  Above him the older man groaned in angered frustration.  “Dammit.”

 

Peter felt himself ripped off the cock and tossed off the bed.  Vlad pulled him to the window, shoving the man against the frame, kicking the feet apart.  Peter felt rough hands grabbing at the pants, unbuckling them and forcing them down, then the intrusion.  Pain seared through his body as he was stretched around the hard cock.  He whimpered, then cried out as Vlad thrust up violently, lifting him off of his feet.

 

The pace was brutal, punishing.  He had been fucked raw by Vlad before.  But this was knew.  It was like being stabbed, beaten from within.  Vlad was going to kill him, he knew that.  Two hands grabbed at his throat, Peter knew better than to struggle.   _ Maybe I’ll just die this time.  Please god, let me just die this time. _  He looked out the window of his room at the city below.  Across the street was Lincoln Center, he had seen pictures of it in the music magazines his father had bought.   _ I got to see it. _

  
  
  


 

*****Crazy Trigger Warning here - Vlad relives molesting Viktor through Peter!!!*****

 

Peter didn’t die.  He woke up with a body battling in pain.  The throbbing headache from blacking out from strangulation.  The searing pain from being fucked raw after he had passed out.  A mysterious ache in his wrist, bruising starting to purple there.   _ Did I fall?  When he finished did he just drop me? _  He looked around, he was lying on the strange carpeting of the room, an odd brown with orange designs, like a movie from his childhood...a horror movie...Stephen King?

 

“Get the fuck off the floor.”  Peter’s eye shot wide open.  Vlad was still in the room with him.  Pulling himself up he winced at new pains blossoming across his body, ribs that felt sore, a large bruise on his hip.

 

He spotted Vlad naked, sitting at the table, tapping into his lap top.  A news article was on the screen.  Peter walked over slowly.  “May I get some water?”

 

“No.”  Vlad kept his eyes locked on the screen but swiveled his body in the chair to face Peter.

 

Peter looked away, Vlad was hard, and stroking himself to full erection.

 

“Kneel.  Take this.”  Vlad took his hand away and kept concentrating on the screen, opening a few more tabs and typing.

 

Peter knelt taking the cock in his hand, oddly grateful to be asked for only this.  He was certain his ass was torn and another session like that could leave him unable to walk.   _ What would Vlad do then? _  He began to stroke, long slow motions.

 

“I found him.  That whore took them to Arizona, but I found him.”  He turned the laptop to allow Peter a view.  “You two look exactly alike.  I knew I was right to choose you.”  Vlad put a tender hand on Peter’s chin, turning it up.  The wild blue eyes searched the young man’s face. A finger traced over the lips.  Peter opened to lick it, and was rewarded with a smile. “He looks so old in this picture.  I thought… I don’t know what I thought.  He would be the boy, eternally.  But you, you look so young.  Perhaps you’ll be the baby?”

 

Peter shuddered.  He wasn’t sure what this lunatic meant.   _ Baby?  Was that better?  Worse? _

 

Vlad took the hand from his cock and silently indicated for Peter to stand, settling him into his lap.  “This is how I was to him, when he was little.  He was scared, of course, but I made it good, and he liked it.  I know he did.”

 

Vlad’s hand closed tenderly on Peter’s soft cock, slowly tickling and coaxing it to erection.  Peter watched as Vlad searched his face, looking for a specific reaction.  The younger man had no idea what to give him.  When the first wave of pleasure hit him Peter whimpered and closed his eyes.

 

“Yes, just like that...Vitya, baby.”

 

_ Oh god, is this what he wants?  Reliving molesting his own brother through my body? _

 

The stroking increased, Peter shook in confusion.  He was disgusted by what was happening but his body couldn’t help but respond to the pleasure.  And Vlad worked hard to make sure it felt good.  The full slow motion, the twist at the top, a flick of his thumb across the head.

 

“Talk to me Vitya, tell me what you feel.”

 

Peter searched his mind... _ what do I say? _  Then his mind opened, “Vovochka… oh…” he closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the older man’s shoulder.  Peter knew he had guessed right, the other man held him tenderly but securely and went on stroking him.

 

“That’s right, my Vitya, my baby,” Vlad kissed the white hair softly.  “Come for me baby.  It’s okay, don’t be afraid.”

 

“Oh, Vovochka...please…”  Peter squirmed in the lap, making his voice soft with a child’s lilt to it.  He felt the pressure building in his belly, then a release.  He collapsed against Vlad’s chest, releasing a gentle sob.

 

He expected a harsh slap, but the hands on his back were soft, feathery, rubbing soothing circled against the skin.  “It’s okay, you were so good for me.”

 

Gently he put Peter on his feet and lead him into the bathroom.  Starting the shower he kissed the tear stained face, “You did so good.  You’re going to be the baby, I just know it.”  He guided the younger man into the shower and pushed on the shoulders.  Peter knelt before him, “Now take good care of your big brother, just like you always did, Vitya.”

 

Peter took him into his mouth, feeling a gentle hand on the side of his face guiding him in the rhythm.  He sucked and swallowed, the hand tilted his chin up.  He opened his mouth to show a smiling face that he had finished.  The smile on Vlad’s face was that of a proud parent, but what fresh hell could this be?

 

They exited the shower and Vlad tucked Peter into bed, naked.  “I’m going to talk to Paul about our travels.  I’ll be back.”

 

*****End of revolting scene*****

  
  


 

As soon as the door clicked shut he kicked off the covers and ran to the bathroom filling a glass with water and downing it in large gulps.  He had two more before feeling well enough to leave.  Vlad had left the laptop open and Peter couldn’t resist the urge.  He tapped on the touchpad, jumping a little with the blue light filled the room.  There was a newspaper article from almost six years ago.  A group of college students smiled into the camera wearing their caps and gowns.  He recognized the face right away.  The slender frame, the pale skin, the heart shaped smile.  The caption underneath read the names of the college students graduating from the University of Arizona, one of which was Viktor Nickleby.  But even Peter knew who it was.

 

_ He looks so old...Vlad is out of his mind, this is a teenager.  This boy is merely 16, maybe 17 years old.  What will he do to you when he finds you? _

 

Peter was tempted to not care.  Vlad would have a new punching bag, something new to fuck raw every night.  Vlad would treat him as a baby while he beat, tortured, and raped his own brother.  Peter frowned.  The family resemblance was undeniable.  Vlad was crazy to think that people would mistake them for one another.  Peter could see nothing in the face on the screen that was in his own.  Besides the pale skin and white hair, entirely artificial on his half, there was not a shred of familiarity.  Vlad would see what he was the moment he had his brother, a cheap copy.  As bad as this was, he knew that the real Viktor would replace him and his own existence would be as tenuous as the man they had met today.

 

Viktor smiled out from the screen.  A taller man standing next to him had slung an arm around him.  The smile was more than friendly, it wasn’t predatory, but he could tell the man was attracted to Viktor.  That was who they were going after next.  Peter looked at the caption again,  _ Simon Andrews. _

 

He let the laptop go dark and moved back to the bed.   _ Simon Andrews, I hope you are hard to find. _

  
  
  


The next morning they checked out and made their way to the airport.  The clerk at the hotel had been talkative that morning and Peter was terrified it would put Vlad in a dark mood, but the odd evenness remained with him from last night.

 

Their flight was not terribly long and passed without notice. Peter was given a chocolate bar for the car, which he thought was odd but he pretended to enjoy it with childish joy.  He took a piece and offered it to Vlad who happily accepted it.  Peter wanted to relax, to let his body rest for the few days that this temporary calm lasted.  But it was the very changefulness of it that frightened him the most.  He knew at any moment the wind would blow, bringing back the old Vlad with a vengeance.  He would be spiteful, mean, and violent.  And Peter worried he wouldn’t survive it.

 

They settled into a cheap motel in downtown Phoenix and Vlad went to work quickly locating the man in the picture.  Peter sat on the edge of the bed, afraid to turn the TV on.

 

Vlad saw the little form watching him and patted his knee.  Peter grimaced inwardly and crossed the room to sit in the lap offered.

 

“People in this country think they have so much privacy, but they all want to be famous.  They put everything about themselves on their social media accounts.”  He stroked the silver hair as he opened up a few pages.  Typing in the name Simon Andrews, and “teacher” he was able to find the correct person immediately.  Teacher at Oakland Elementary, third grade, married, living in Scottsdale. Vlad turned to Peter and smiled up at him.  “Valois!”

 

Peter smiled brightly into the face.  “So will you go ask him about Victor?”

 

Vlad brought a finger to his lips, then tapped on Peter’s own lips.  “No, my little ghost, you will.”

  
  
  


Peter walked up behind the man.  He had left his house on a run that morning and was now walking around the main street section of his city.  The man had grabbed a latte and was sitting outside the cafe, enjoying the early morning air.  Peter had been briefed by Paul extensively.

 

“You don’t want to offer too much information, and don’t ask for specifics.”  He had helped him dress for this.  “Don’t approach him, let him recognize you.  And don’t take these glasses off.”

 

Peter nodded.  Paul took his hand, and Peter sucked in the air around him, feeling the warmth of the touch.  He blinked into Paul’s face and saw the eyes answering his own, but too quickly the look dropped and the hand let go of his.

 

Now, back on the street outside the cafe, Peter flexed that hand walking slowly past the man.  He had gotten about three paces away before he heard what he prayed he would.

 

“Viktor?”  A warm hand on his shoulder turned him around.  The man immediately stepped back realizing the mistake but Peter stopped him with a dazzling smile.  “I’m awfully sorry, you look exactly like someone I know...well, knew.”

 

“Well, I hope he was handsome.”  Peter’s voice came out soft, the accented English adding to the allure in his tone.

 

The man’s mouth quirked up into a smile _. _  “He was beautiful, in fact he’s the second most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

 

_ Married my ass. _  “Oh?  Well, I think we can just leave that well enough alone.  Actually I’m looking for a relative, and it sounds like you knew him.”  He cocked his head to a side and dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, “My family features are...unique.”

 

Simon licked his lips smiling into the defined face.  “Yeah, I went to college with him, but I haven’t seen him since.  We’ve lost touch.”

 

Peter pouted, “That’s a shame.  I’m vacationing from Russia and thought it would be nice to meet up with my cousin, but you know how it is, family lost touch and well…” he sighed reaching out to run a finger down Simon’s chest.  “Now I guess I’ve no one to visit with.”

 

Simon smiled, “I think I can help out.”  In his head, he did the mental math.  His husband Jake should be leaving for the hospital by now.  He always ran in the morning to avoid the bore that his husband was turning into.  He could take this delicious little piece home and have him settled nicely on his staff at least three times before lunch.  “Come with me.”

 

They walked the few blocks back to his condo.  Arizona wasn’t hot, but it was too sunny for Peter who slowly began to feel queasy under the constant light.  As they were approaching the condo he began to panic, Paul and Vlad hadn’t intercepted them like planned.   _ What do I do?   _ He walked into the building ahead of Simon, holding the door open for him.

 

The condo was nice, trendy.  Peter looked around at the large space, frowning.   _ Where the hell were they?  What am I supposed to do? _

 

Simon came up behind him, kissing the neck.  “I’m just going to shower, why don’t you meet me on the bed when I’m out?”  He took Peter’s hand and guided it to this stiffening cock.  “I’ll be ready for you.”

 

Peter hummed in approval, hoping it sounded like a moan and watched the man disappear into his bathroom.   _ God these people are stupid.  You just let a total stranger into your house in the hopes that you’ll get laid?  I could be a murderer…  Oh wait… _

 

As if on cue the burner phone in his pocket went off.  The signal from Vlad that he was to let them in.

  
  
  


 

Simon stroked himself a few more times, making sure he was plenty hard.  He reached behind and worked himself open with a little lube.  That boy looked barely legal, and half starved.  He’d probably suck his cock just for a sandwich.  And that accent, it went right to him.  The man couldn’t decide what he wanted first, a nice slow blow job, bend the boy over and fuck into him, or let that tiny boy fuck as deep into him as he could reach…

 

Leaving the bathroom, he swallowed in fear.  He wasn’t getting any of those options.

 

The scariest man he'd ever seen was sitting in his husband's favorite chair flipping through the art books they had bought for the table.  “Simon Andrews.  Where’s my little brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for those who chose to just not read this... I'm proud of you for knowing yourself. I didn't make it through "Black Museum" and it's the last episode of season four Black Mirror. So I'm there with you.  
> -Vlad can't find any traces of Viktor  
> -Paul stops Vlad from stomping on Peter  
> -Vlad rapes Peter and leaves him unconscious on the hotel room floor (my description of the hotel is that it overlooks Lincoln Center...keep that little nugget in your head)  
> -Peter wakes up to Vlad surfing the web, he found an account of Viktor graduating college and spots a person who graduated with him  
> -Vlad molests Peter in the he used to abuse Viktor; Peter is pretty aware that this crazy man will kill them both  
> -They leave for Phoenix to find the man, Simon Andrews, who knew Viktor  
> -Peter plays a role in locating the man and getting into his condo  
> -ends with the implication that Vlad will kill Simon
> 
>  
> 
> UP NEXT - Viktor and Yuuri take Manhattan!


	43. Marry Me? Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be MUCH longer and WAY smuttier than planned. Viktor and Yuuri leave for NYC. They arrive at a hotel which to the careful reader will seem familiar. It's real and I stay there when I take small NYC trips. The breakfast place is real as well, I just don't recall the name because that's sort of how it goes on Manhattan.
> 
> Viktor has a very special surprise for Yuuri who, in turn, has a pretty spicy surprise for him as well. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den and Mags for editing this chapter for me. Finally I'm ahead of the game.... let's see how long that lasts! Right?
> 
> I guess a warning about this being definitely NOT SAFE FOR WORK or CHILDREN is good. This some pretty spicy Katsudon here.

[ My Strongest Suit ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0bYHwRXp0s)

 

Packing had been a breeze.  Yuuri knew the entire plan for the weekend, he shared some vague information with Viktor but relied on the man’s own good taste to make sure he was prepared.  Yuuri’s wardrobe had been almost entirely replaced, piece by piece, with clothing picked out by Viktor, who remained blissfully unaware that his boyfriend had figured it out.  Thanks to this, Yuuri had a closet of very nice, well tailored clothing that not only fit well, but they all lacked the holes and shapeless lumps that his older pieces had.

 

Viktor knew to pack for a weekend in New York City with a trip to see a show and have dinner out at a couple of nice restaurants.  But he also knew they would walk around outside, doing all the touristy things that Yuuri assumed he wanted.  The silver haired beauty didn’t have the heart to break it to Yuuri that he had lived in New York for years as a child before moving across the country for reasons that his mother never shared.

 

He was finishing, packing up the last of his toiletries for the trip when he heard Yuuri moving bags to the car.   _ I wish we could skate at Rockefeller Center… _

 

“Vitya, we should get going.”

 

Viktor looked in the mirror one last time, smiling at what he saw.   _ I’m so much better.  I only wish Mama was here to see me, meet him...see how much he’s done for me. _  He closed the small bag containing his shaving kit and facial wash and bounced down the stairs.

 

He spotted Makka at the doorway.  “Yuri’s not here?”

 

“I’m in the kitchen!”  The angry blonde voice bellowed through the house.

 

“He and Otabek showed up while you were in the shower.”  Yuuri picked up the last bag to bring out to his car.

 

Viktor followed the sound of voices into the kitchen.  “You’ll take good care of Makka?”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes at his cousin but a nudge from Otabek settled the teen.  “Yeah, we have the food, vet’s number and everything.  Mama likes dogs, this will be easy.”

 

Viktor enveloped Yuri in a tight hug, something the blonde pretended to tolerate but really adored.  “Thank you so much for this.”

 

“Just have a good time and be safe,” Yuri said before he was able to stop himself.  He knew, finally knew, most of what danger his cousin had seen and was still in.  But he also knew exactly what the other Yuuri’s plans for this weekend were.   _ I’m only sorry I won’t be there to see it...big sap, probably cry your brains out. _

 

Otabek came forward, “Mr. Nicholas, don’t worry. We’ve had a couple of dogs in my family my whole life.  I can take Makka over to my house to meet them.”

 

Viktor smiled at the boy’s formality, “Thank you, Otabek.”

 

Yuuri called from the front of the house.  The two teens followed Viktor out and the large poodle sat at their side.  The car was warming up and Viktor put on his coat, crouching down to take Makka’s face in his hands.  “Be good little doggie and don’t miss me too much.”

 

Yuri snorted, “He can’t miss you if you don’t leave.”

 

Viktor rose again and embraced his cousin once more.  “Tell Yelana ‘thank you’ once more.”  He locked the door and watched the teens load the dog into Otabek’s car.  Sitting next to Yuuri he looked at the older man... _ Would it be weird if I asked him to marry me this weekend? _

  
  
  


Viktor watched the trees turn into towns and cities and back into trees as they passed populated area and rural alike on their ride.  It was a nice day, chilly but clear.  Crossing the bridge into Manhattan, Viktor’s eyes lit up.  The skyline had changed, but it was the same city.  His introduction to United States.  He looked at Yuuri, focusing on the traffic in front of him, and leaned over to place a quick peck on his cheek.

 

“I love you too, Vitya,” he murmured, a soft smile settling on his lips.

 

_ I love that you can read my mind. _  Viktor leaned back and watched as they pulled up to the hotel.  A valet took their car to park it after they had pulled their bags out.  The lobby was amazing, something out of a movie.  Deep oranges and red with heavily stained woodwork adorned the walls and floors.  It was masculine and intimidating.

 

“This is like something out of a horror movie, but sort of cool,” Viktor whispered to Yuuri as they walked in.  A bellhop took their bags, packing them onto a moving rack.

 

Yuuri checked in.  Viktor wandered around the lobby taking in the impressive artwork hanging from the ceiling.  The shattered mirror teardrop leading to the small bar area.  He walked back to Yuuri as the man was putting his ID back in his wallet.  The clerk smiled warmly at Viktor who returned it immediately.

 

The clerk opened his mouth, but neither man noticed as Yuuri had his hand on Viktor’s back, leading him to the elevators.

  
  
  


 

The room was small but intimate.  The highly stylized elegance reminded Viktor of old Hollywood’s take on New York, something from the 30s.

 

“Let’s take a walk and do the touristy stuff.”  Yuuri suggested.  Viktor picked up a hint in his voice,  _ nervous? _

 

Outside Viktor immediately saw Lincoln Center and dragged Yuuri across the street.  “My mother used to take me to shows here…” Viktor stopped himself short.

 

“You’ve been to New York?”

 

Viktor chewed his lips, “This was my first home in America.”

 

Instead of being disappointed, Yuuri beamed, “Great, then I’m playing the tourist and you are my tour guide.”

 

“I haven’t been here since I was a little boy.”

 

“Nope.  I’m not accepting that.  Okay, where’s Times Square?  I have never been and I’m seeing all the gaudy noise.”

 

Viktor laughed.   _ You make everything so easy.  You always meet me where I am. _  They spent the day seeing the tourist destinations, the Statue of Liberty, the Staten Island Ferry, Times Square where Yuuri insisted on stopping to play a giant video game.  He was impressive...according to the teenagers who stopped by to gawk at the ‘old guy killing it!’  Viktor beamed at the praise they lavished on his boyfriend.

 

Viktor shopped for Yuri and Otabek, making sure they would have presents on his return.  Yuri found a hideous sweatshirt for Mari.

 

As the sun started to fall, they agreed to return to dress for a nice dinner out.  Yuuri took Viktor’s hand in the dying light, the city in transition of day to night is the only quiet time of the day.  One shift of people quitting the city, while the second shift not quite arrived.

 

“Maybe we can see your old neighborhood?”

 

Viktor stiffened,  _ NO! _  “I...it might not be safe to return there.”

 

Yuuri grimaced over his blunder.  “I’m sorry.  I wasn’t thinking…”

 

Viktor pulled him into a kiss, “It’s okay.  Let’s return and get ready.  I’m hungry and I’d like to show you something special.”

 

Yuuri smiled, returning the kiss.

  
  
  


 

Viktor stepped into the black flats, admiring the way his ankles looked against the soft leather of the ballet stitching around the foot.  He glanced into the mirror one last time, smiling at what he saw before him.  His lips were a soft pink, the liner was a dull charcoal gracefully arching his lash line into a fuller, more rounded doe eye.  His cheeks were tinted pink, but that was less the light rouge and more his own excitement.  HIs hair had grown so much since the last time he cut it, and it now feathered out into something of  [ messy pixie cut ](https://fasbest.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/Short-Messy-Pixie-Haircut-Hairstyle-Ideas-36.jpg) .

 

The dress and lingerie he had picked out with Phichit fit perfectly.  The princess neckline showed his collarbone to advantage while the A line skirt bloomed around his slender hips.  Phichit had fussed a little over the plainness of the dress, a  [ simple black dress ](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Hot-Sale-Vintage-Audrey-Hepburn-Black-Wine-Red-1950s-Swing-Dress-Slash-Neck-Retro-Slim-Fit/32508900974.html) , but Viktor knew he liked things understated.  And in the end he was right.  He looked perfect.  His legs were encased in sheer, light nylons adding a touch of shimmer and held in place by the lace straps of the garter attached to the matching panty set.  He touched up his perfume, a light flowery fragrance before turning to the closed bathroom door.

 

He took a deep breath and opened it to the room.  Yuuri sat on the bed, fiddling with his phone.  Soft brown eyes darted to him, stopping at the feet, taking in every last inch of the vision of Vitya before him.  The long elegant legs, the sweep of the skirt, the neat tuck of the tiny waist, the neck line… the neck.  Yuuri was on his feet, slowly advancing to Viktor, his eyes finally crawling to the face, to the blush across the nose, to the earlobes turning pink with excitement, to the lips…

 

Yuuri’s hand was on the back of Viktor’s neck, cradling the head and turning in for a kiss.  The heat from their want rising between them.  Viktor felt himself quivvering at the touch, opening his mouth to let Yuuri in.  The tongue darting in, claiming the space, demanding more.  The kiss turned bruising in its hunger and need as both men knew they had to have each other at that moment.

 

“Yuuri...I…”  Viktor was soon becoming breathless, he felt himself start to become lightheaded.

 

Yuuri captured the lips, silencing the man.  “I can’t...I can’t let you go out like this.”  His hands flew to Viktor’s waist, guiding him to the bed, gently pushing the man to sit, then lay.  Following him like a wolf.  “This is for me.  No one deserves this much beauty.”  He claimed the neck, sucking a deep mark into the throat.

 

Viktor whined out in ecstacy.  “Yuuri… please...”

 

“Baby, I have you.”  Yuuri’s arms were around the man as he shook in expectation.  Yuuri had learned Viktor’s tells as they made love over the months that lead up to tonight.  Viktor would need to be held, as he grew more confident, eased into heat, the younger man would grow hungry, needy, then Yuuri would be able to make bolder moves attending to Viktor’s desires.

 

Yuuri ran a hand through Viktor’s hair, watching the younger man’s face as it glimmered, waiting for the pupils to blow fully black.  As the body under him moved in anticipation Yuuri kissed and sucked, marking the throat, eliciting sounds of ecstacy and surprise.  The moans, gasps from Viktor going straight through him, making him hard, ready.  Pressing his length against the thigh, through the fabric of the dress he felt Viktor respond, moving the leg to caress him through his pants.

 

“Baby, let’s take this off now.”  Yuuri pulled back and could see that Viktor was falling into the state during sex.  He gently guided Viktor to stand by the bed, spreading his legs and pulling the man to him to stand in the V of his lap.  Yuuri found the clasp and pulled the zipper, the dress fluttering to the ground, pooling around the feet.  The brown eyes took in what had been hidden underneath the beautiful wrapping.  Licking his lips in lust, he ran a finger around the top of the panties, Viktor shivered at the touch, almost losing his footing and falling into Yuuri’s ready arms.

 

Viktor let himself be cradled in Yuuri’s strong arms, pulling himself into the warmth of the broad chest.  “Yuu...Yuuri…”

 

“Vitya, baby.  It’s okay.”  Yuuri cooed at him.  He knew that words were almost impossible at this point for the other man.  “I’m going to lay you down…”  Viktor began to whine and shake his head, “I’m going to keep holding you.”

 

The blue eyes settled and a heart shaped smile broke out over the lips.  He rose, holding Viktor bridal style and settled him onto the bed, then crossed the body to lay next to him.  Viktor never took his arms from around him the entire motion.

 

Yuuri kissed the face, giving soft praise to Viktor while he waited for the man to settle.  “Vitya, you are so beautiful.  I love you so much.”  He kissed the lips, the chin, the nose.  Tasting tears he pulled back to see Viktor was alright, but overwhelmed.  “Do you think we should stop?”

 

Viktor’s back arched and he was only able to pout his dissent.  Yuuri laughed, but turned serious as he felt Viktor take his hand and guide it to the eager and hard lump beneath the lace.  Yuuri kissed into the silver hairline, “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

 

The blue eyes widened, Viktor ran a hand down Yuuri’s chest, unbuttoning the shirt as he went.  The hand settled over Yuuri’s own hard length.  Yuuri could see the request in the eyes looking up at him from the pillow.

 

Yuuri slowly shook his head, “not yet…”  He saw the pout from Viktor and chuckled softly.  “I want to make sure we’re home, and you feel very safe before that.”  Beneath him Viktor blinked out a few remaining tears and keened at the word  _ safe _ , he rose up to nip at the jawline before him.  “Mmm…Vitya that feels so good.  I do want to take another step if you are ready.”

 

Viktor laid back, the blue of his eyes gone again, lost to the lust in his pupils.  The younger man licked his lips, nodding.

 

“First, I want to help us communicate.”  He waited for a moment of understanding to flash through Viktor’s face.

 

“Words...too much…”  Viktor panted out as best he could.

 

Yuuri captured a hand from Viktor and kissed the fingers, “I know.  But can you make a hand signal?  Like this?”  He balled his fist then shook it like nodding, “It means ‘yes’ in American Sign Language.”

 

Viktor looked at his hand, then perfectly replicated the motion.  Yuuri kissed the tip of the nose as a reward, earning a giggle from the man beneath him.

 

“Good, now try this.”  He took his first two fingers and tapped them against the thumb of the same hand, like a duck quacking.  “It means ‘no’ in the same language.”

 

Viktor quickly complied and signed perfectly.  Yuuri buried his nose into the hair around Viktor’s ear kissing the tender skin there.  Viktor whined at the pleasure.

 

“So perfect for me.  Thank you.”  Yuuri wanted to make sure that it wasn’t just repetition, that Viktor was giving consent, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened and he quickly signed ‘no’.

 

Yuuri chuckled at the enthusiasm.  But he wanted to be absolutely certain.   _ I love you so much.  I can’t take risks with you.  If I did something you didn’t like and didn’t know until after the damage was done, I could never forgive myself. _  He thought of something he knew Viktor would hate, “How about I start by licking your toes?”

 

Viktor quickly made a face, gagged and signed ‘no’ furiously.  Yuuri saw the look of disgust and smiled, “just checking, baby.”

 

Yuuri pulled out a small black bag from the nightstand.  “I got this from the internet about a week ago.  I know you are...eager for your first time.  But I worry about hurting you.  This will help us both.”  He pulled out the slender black object, holding it up to show Viktor.  “Do you know what this is?”

 

Viktor kept his eyes on it, somewhere in him he understood what that was, but he didn’t quite know.  He was pitifully inexperienced, but eager to learn, however only from Yuuri.

 

“It’s an anal plug, and it vibrates.”  He turned it on, demonstrating the power but also how miniscule the movements were.

 

Viktor reached up to run a finger down the slender object.

 

“It will help relax your muscles, so when we are...ready...it will feel good.  I only want everything to feel good for you, Vitya.”  Yuuri nuzzled his nose against the soft cheek.

 

Viktor caught his eyes, smiling and nodding.  Then the thought struck him, he pulled at Yuuri’s arms, tucking them around himself, signalling what he wanted and needed.

 

“Yes, baby, I won’t let you go.”  He embraced Viktor, holding him as the younger man relaxed into it.  The older man snapped the release of the nylons from the garters.  Viktor mewled softly as each thigh high settled on his muscles.  Yuuri pulled back as Viktor calmed, worked some lube free and spread a generous amount on the plug, then sat back on his heels.  “Relax your body for me?  If anything is too much, or you need me to slow down or stop, just sign.”  He demonstrated the ‘no’ signal once more to make sure they were clear.

 

Viktor signed ‘yes’ and took in a deep breath, releasing it as he felt Yuuri finger the ridge of the panties.  He raised his hips, allowing the lace to glide past his hip bones, down over his knee and across his ankles.  Yuuri kissed his way back up the legs, taking one to position it onto his shoulder.  The next movement was heaven, Yuuri’s fingers at his entrance, slowly massaging the ring of muscle there, then pushing in, gentle and shallow, working him open.  A finger went in all the way, then was joined.  Yuuri withdrew from the entrance, watching Viktor pout, but he put his opposite hand on the tight tummy with a gentle push.

 

“Baby, I need you to keep your eyes open and look at my face for this.”  Yuuri’s voice helped him focus.  Viktor locked eyes with the brown of Yuuri’s and felt the object at his bottom.  Yuuri’s hand massaged his belly as the first tip pushed in.  Viktor’s mouth opened into a small O as the slender plug moved in, deeper and further, stretching him.  Just he felt he couldn’t take more it bottomed out and he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Yuuri released his leg, kissing the inside of the knee and returning to Viktor’s arms.  The younger man pulled him into his chest and demanded a moment of security in a tight embrace before moving forward.

 

“How does it feel?”

  
  
  


 

_ How does it feel? _  Viktor felt his entire body shaking, stuttering under Yuuri’s very touch.  The pressure, the stretch left him helpless.  He felt like he could fly apart, turn to water and melt away.  But the warmth of Yuuri’s arms, the gentle push of them against his skin kept him in his body.

 

_ Words.  Where are my words?  I teach English...I have a Masters Degree...I write… why can’t I talk? _  He felt his chest heaving as struggled to breath through the electric current coursing through his body.  The brown eyes looked down at him,  _ Yuuri looks worried. _  Viktor raised a hand slowly and caressed Yuuri’s cheek, brushing the backs of his fingers against the smooth skin.  The concern melted into a soft smile.

 

“Baby…”   _ Oh god, call me that… yes. _  Viktor was lost again.  He snuggled into Yuuri’s chest, burying his face in the opened shirt, inhaling deep the scent of the man he clung to.  Around him he felt the hands brushing his hair back, another on his back rubbing circles.  Viktor willed himself to calm down, but it was so difficult.  He knew he was far gone.  Slipping deeper into the place... _ Why do I fall with you Yuuri? _

 

Viktor pulled back and caught the brown eyes, holding them.  He took a deep breath in, pushing out “love you.”

 

Yuuri smiled, pulling him for a soft kiss, “I love you, too.  I love you so very much.”

 

Blue eyes with heavy lids closed and opened slowly.  Pink lips curled into a soft smile.

 

“Vitya, does it hurt?”  Brown eyes studied him, concern hinted at the slight furrow of the brow.

 

_ Oh god no.  It’s…it’s so intense.  I love it. _  He brought his hand back from Yuuri’s face to sign ‘no’.

 

Yuuri took the fingers and kissed them.  “Can I turn this on?”  A flash glinted in Viktor’s eye, he signed ‘no’ again.  A playful smile lit his lips as he pulled at Yuuri’s clothes.  “You want these off?”  He waited for the sign of ‘yes’ then rose and began pulling at his clothing.  A whine from Viktor’s throat pulled his attention to see Viktor running a hand down his chest slowly.  Yuuri frowned, biting his lip in confusion.

 

_ Slowly...seduce me. _

 

The brown eyes glimmered in the low light of the room.  Yuuri smiled, catching on as the hand ran down Viktor’s chest again, the same slow, dragged out motion.

 

He pulled the shirt over his shoulders, arching his back and turning his back to Viktor.  “You want a show, baby?”  Yuuri flashed a smiled over his shoulder, throwing a wink back at Viktor.  He let the shirt fall over his back, drifting to the floor.  The lithe body of the older man, stepped onto the mattress, straddling over Viktor.  “I’ll give you a show, but you’re going to sing for me tonight.”  His hand ran to the belt, pulling the leather free, quickly running out the loops and wrapping it behind his neck.  The pants were undone, and slowly moving down.  As the material met the knee, Yuuri lowered his body, placing a bracing hand on the pillow next to Viktor.  One leg pulled out of the pants and stretched up to meet the other side of Viktor’s head.

 

Smirking he saw Viktor’s eyes as they widened at his feat, the pale pink lips formed an O.  “I’m flexible, did I never mention that?”  Yuuri felt a little devious, lowered his length to brush against Viktor’s freed cock.  The withering whine ripped from Viktor’s throat told Yuuri the man was more than ready.  He pulled the leg back to kick off the last leg of his pants.  Yuuri, now clad only in a pair of tight fit boxer briefs, lowered himself to peck light kisses across the chest under him.

 

“So,” Yuuri showed Viktor the control in his hand.  “This has all sort of settings.  Slow, gentle strokes…”  Viktor signaled ‘yes’ immediately.

 

_ I’m ready...I’m ready.  Make me feel...everything. _  Deep within him something buzzed, it wasn’t strong but the motion, combined with the pressure, the stretch, the intensity of everything sent him falling through the mattress.  Viktor knew if he was barely holding on before he was gone under now.   _ I can’t...I can’t pull out.  I trust you, make me feel everything. _

 

He felt Yuuri’s lips moving against the skin, the lips cool against the burn of himself.  He felt Yuuri’s arms encircle him, holding him close as his body danced to the electric buzz within him.  Viktor felt Yuuri’s soft puffs of breath against his neck.  Fluttering his eyes over, the blue took in the sight before him, the tinged pink cheeks, the glisten of sweat on his brow.  Yuuri was gone as well.

 

Viktor knew what he wanted.  His hand teased around the waist of the briefs, then sunk underneath.  His fingers toyed with the hairs he found, wrapping softly around the engorged cock, pulling it free.  He watched as Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut in the pleasure then flutter open.

 

“Vitya…” his voice came out slow, “are you sure?”

 

_ Always so careful with me.  Always so concerned for my happiness and safety. _  Viktor reached forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip of Yuuri’s nose.  He locked eyes, blue meeting brown, and nodded, pushing their noses to meet, tip to tip.  His hand squeezed gently and began working the man.  Viktor rolled onto his back, feeling Yuuri chase him to rest above him.

 

“Baby, so good.”  Yuuri leaned forward, their foreheads connecting.  Viktor watched as the eyes closed, the pupils dancing around behind the lids.  Opening his eyes once more, he breathed, “Do you want more?”

 

_ God yes, please.  I want everything with you. _  Viktor signed ‘yes’ furiously and cried out as the wave assaulted his prostate.  Yuuri’s arms were around him in seconds, words whispered into his hair as his body road waves of pleasure.  He felt himself wavering.  His body turning to water, quivering, falling.  Viktor’s eyes locked on the cinnamon hue of Yuuri’s his hand and arm working almost of their own.  He could tell he was pleasing Yuuri, the eyes becoming heavy lidded, the ridges watery.  He felt Yuuri roll down onto him, attempting to engage his cock…

 

_ No, I’m going to come.  I’ll come for you on this...just this.  I’ll be so good for you…just hold me.  Please, I need it… _

 

As if on cue, Yuuri backed off and instead wrapped his arms around Viktor’s form.  He tapped the controller, sending the plug driving hard against Viktor’s prostate.  The younger man howled in pleasure, feeling himself build, ready to explode.

 

_ Please, just one last push… _

 

Viktor pulled, added a gentle twist as Yuuri chased his orgasm in Viktor’s hand.  He was ready, almost pulsing with anticipation.  “Baby...Vitya.  Come with me.”  Placing one last kiss on the deep purple bruise he had sucked into the throat earlier Yuuri heard the moan as Viktor climbed closer.

 

It was the teeth that undid him.  Viktor felt the warmth as Yuuri spilt in his hand, then the intensity of teeth against his clavicle.  Not a hard bite, nothing that would break skin or even bruise, but enough to send him over.  He felt himself erupt, the warmth of his issue spilling onto his stomach as he spasmed wildly inside.  Viktor dropped his hand from Yuuri’s spent cock and clutched at the man’s back, pulling him onto him.  There was no concern for the sticky evidence between them, he needed the connection, to be held.

 

_ Please…this is what I need.  I need you.  I’m scared for some reason… _

 

“Baby, I’m here.  I have you.”  Yuuri was cradling him.  Viktor could feel Yuuri pulling him to his side, to nestle into Yuuri.  He mewled out a few times as his body had smaller final orgasms, running down the tension of how high he had climbed only moments ago.  He could feel Yuuri running his hands down his back, could feel the gentle kisses pressed into his forehead as the soft pillow talk washed over him.  “Come back to me.  Vitya, come back up.”

 

_ Oh, this is so good.  I’m safe.  I’m warm, here. _

 

Yuuri held him, letting Viktor cuddle in further, unconcerned with the mess they’d have to deal with eventually.

 

“Vitya, I’m worried I went too far...I only wanted you to feel good…”

 

Viktor was still swimming in his state, but while the words were only making half sense the tone of voice carried through.  He could hear how scared, concerned Yuuri was.

 

_ It was amazing.  It was everything I’ve wanted… I have to pull myself out of this...I have to tell him. _

  
  
  


 

Yuuri watched the pale face lying on the pillow next to him battle to speak.  Viktor was clearly trying to speak, but the words weren’t cutting through the cloud.  Without Viktor’s voice to guide him, Yuuri’s anxiety took over in full force.

 

_ You hurt him.  You went too far...what were you thinking?  You pushed him… _

 

The thoughts were flying at him from all around.  Yuuri felt himself growing cold in panic…

 

“So good…”  Viktor’s voice was barely a whisper, but the hand came up to cradle Yuuri’s face.  It was warm and steady.  “So much…Everything.”

 

“Baby.  Are you okay?”  Yuuri wanted to cry, Viktor’s voice was enough.

 

Viktor swallowed slowly, and nodded, struggling out, “Yes.”

 

Yuuri kissed the forehead again and pulled back only to hear Viktor whine.

 

“No...hold…”

 

Yuuri pulled the man into him again, letting Viktor cuddle into the chest as much as he needed.  Slowly he felt the body settle to his side, coming back to himself.

 

“Talk…”  Viktor pulled back, settling his head on the pillow.  Blue eyes holding brown.

 

“I’m so happy to have you back.”  Yuuri smiled, brushing the hair back.  He blushed, “We need to take that out.”  Eyes darted down then back up to his as the meaning soaked in.

 

Viktor bit his bottom lip, nodding.  “What...what do I do?”

 

Yuuri rolled Viktor onto his back, and pushed the thighs apart.  He grasped the ring at the bottom of the plug, tugging gently he watched Viktor’s face twitch.  “You have to push a little.”  Viktor nodded and the plug came out, Yuuri watched the man shiver at the loss of it.  He pulled some tissues out, putting the plug on the table.  He took the time to clean off Vitya’s belly, tossing the used tissues into the waiting wastebasket.

 

Viktor’s face fell slightly, Yuuri noticed.  “Vitya?  What’s wrong?”

 

A blush spread across the face, reaching all the way to the tips of his ears.  “I miss it.”

 

“What do you miss, baby?”  Yuuri laid down, having cleaned up Vitya well enough that they could rest before making it to the shower.

 

Viktor licked his lips, his eyes dropping.  “The feeling...being...full?”

 

Yuuri smiled at the embarrassment.  “That’s okay, lots of people like that feeling.”

 

“But...I want...you there.”  Viktor reached for Yuuri who happily filled those arms.

 

“And I will be, soon, but I want to make sure it’s only ever good for you.”  He watched Viktor struggle with his thoughts.  “You seemed to drop, like you are here but aren’t.”

 

Viktor knew what Yuuri meant, he felt this himself.  Something happened when he was with Yuuri like this.  Something in him that he kept tightly wound up, hidden, let go, released and he was able to just enjoy himself.

 

“I...know.  I am here, almost more.”  Viktor closed his eyes, breathing in.  Climbing his way back up, all the way back up.  “I know that you will keep me safe.  I don’t have to worry.  I can just let go...and then it’s like I’m only alive for how it feels.”  He took in Yuuri’s eyes, watched the man slowly gain understanding, “and Yuuri it’s everything.  I felt so much just now.  It was the intensity of the stretch, the warmth and pressure of your arms, the…” he blushed and looked away, “the buzzing inside me...it was overwhelming but in the best way.”

 

Yuuri blinked out a tear that had clung to his eye and lowered to capture the lips again.  “I was so worried I had pushed too far…”

 

“No.  I wanted it all and more.”

 

The older man smiled, then he took in the delicious sight of his wrecked boyfriend... _ shit, fiance, I was supposed to propose tonight. _  “Let’s take a shower?”

 

Viktor nodded and went to rise only to feel himself pushed gently back to the bed.  “No.  I want you to wait here.  I’ll get the water started and come and get you.”

 

“Yuuri, don’t be silly…” Viktor sat up, but fell back to the pillow with a sigh.  “What…”

 

“It’s a drop.”  Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed, taking Viktor’s hand and rubbing at his pulse point.  “You had a very intense orgasm, and standing will be hard for you.  So you are going to indulge me, okay?”

 

Viktor didn’t feel he was in a position to argue.  He smiled his acquiescence and watched the man disappear into the bathroom.  Soon he was back, guiding Viktor into the hot water, letting the steam wake and sooth him.  Cleaned and clad in soft pajamas Viktor felt himself tucked into the bed under the covers as Yuuri sat looking down into his face.

 

“Yuuri.”  Viktor’s whine let him know that his company was demanded.

 

“Just a moment.”  Yuuri rose, and under the guise of getting a glass of water for Viktor’s bedside he shifted the small black box containing the engagement ring to his coat.   _ Tomorrow at the rink. _  Coming out of the bathroom he put the glass on the nightstand.  Viktor had already fallen asleep and was cuddling into the pillow under him. Yuuri pulled back the covers gently to not disturb him and gracefully slid into bed.  The moment his form rested on the mattress Viktor shifted and enveloped him in strong arms.

 

“Hmm...Yuuri.”  Half asleep, half awake Viktor murmured the name and cuddled into the older man’s chest.

 

Yuuri breathed in the scent of Viktor’s hair and smiled.   _ Mine, forever.  This is the rest of our life. _  He smiled at the grammatical error…no, not error.  Our life, singular.

 

On his nightstand his phone chimed softly.  Yuuri pulled an arm free, making sure the other one stayed settled on Viktor’s back.  The screen revealed the text he had been waiting for.

 

_ Tomorrow. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha - faked you out! He will propose in the next chapter, don't worry.


	44. Marry Me? Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri continue their mini-break to New York City. Viktor is surprised to see someone(s) he didn't expect to! Finally the proposal and ring!!! Also Viktor shows off his skating chops, and they ain't too shabby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Mags and Den for editing this and helping me talk through the following chapter. Also I hope everyone here in Massachusetts is fine from the storm. It's not over so stay safe!

[ Fight For Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmHPhhJWNKI&list=PLA0B_ne4hZEY_HJiTypgqKtArvzcT2Ucq&index=3)

 

In a dream Viktor was wrapped in the warm arms of his mother.  She was singing a song in Russian and he hummed along, unsure of the words.  It was warm, and everything was soft.  Slowly his body woke to the softness of the mattress, made greater by the addition of blankets which Yuuri had thoughtfully brought from their home.   _He takes the best care of me._  Viktor buried his nose into the familiar fluffy blanket and breathed in the scents of home, his laundry detergent and Yuuri.  Stretching out his arm his hand met nothing…

 

Viktor turned, blinking to clear his vision.   _No Yuuri._  He put a hand on the pillow and found it cold.  His ears told him the man wasn’t in the bathroom.  Checking the clock he could see it was a little after 8.

 

_It’s not like him to get up this early if he doesn’t have to._ Viktor had learned the first week of living with Yuuri that the man was a paradox.  He taught, a profession that demanded being clear headed and enthusiastic early in the mornings Monday through Friday.  However, once the weekend hit Yuuri turned into a sleeping beauty those mornings.  Lounging in bed, allowing himself to wake slowly, then moving like a grumpy old bear down to the kitchen for his first cup of coffee.

 

Viktor sat up, realizing that he was alone.  He started to worry, but the call of the morning interrupted him, forcing him to seek the bathroom.  Coming back to the room, he picked up his phone to check for messages, but didn’t need to as Yuuri came through the door at that moment.

 

“I’m sorry, I had hoped I didn’t wake you when I left.”  Yuuri ducked his head down, removing his shoes.

 

_You’ve been out._  “It’s okay.  Where did you go?”  Viktor sat on the edge of the bed, watching Yuuri deliberately not make eye contact.

 

“Oh, they were trying to deliver a breakfast to us, and I had to go down to the front desk…”  Yuuri darted into the bathroom, “be right out.”

 

Viktor frowned at the obvious lie.  He spotted the tiny droplets of water on the toe of the shoes.   _Was it raining in the lobby?_

 

Yuuri emerged from the bathroom and one look at Viktor let him know he hadn’t gotten away with anything.  Viktor folded his arms on his chest, refusing to budge.

 

“Okay, I can’t tell you but it’s a nice surprise.”  Yuuri ran his hands over Viktor’s arms, leaning down to kiss the soft lips.

 

Viktor blushed and batted his eyes, “Well then.  I’m satisfied.  Let’s get washed up and I can take you for breakfast.”

 

Sharing the shower they washed as best they could, the two men eager for the other’s touch.  Small caresses turned into hungry grasps, Viktor’s moans telling Yuuri that he was needed.

 

“Vitya, do you think you can do this standing?”  Yuuri gently pushed Viktor’s back to the wall of the shower, the steam keeping them warm.

 

“Yes.”  Viktor’s haze hadn’t hit him as hard as last night, he was lucid but still enjoying every touch of Yuuri against his skin.  “Please, need you.”

 

Yuuri kneed Viktor’s thighs apart, moving into the space created and grabbing at his hard length.  He slid his own against, watching Viktor’s face for response.

 

Viktor keened, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulder.  He planted a foot securely on the floor then slowly, carefully, brought his leg up around Yuuri’s waist, pulling the man in and rutting against him.  Viktor smiled wickedly as Yuuri’s mouth formed an O and his eyes widened.  “Oh, did I not mention I’m flexible?”

 

Yuuri returned the grin, grabbing the cocks together and surging forward, driving Viktor to the edge.  “You are in for it…”  He kissed down Viktor’s throat, the purple bruise he had sucked in last night shown perfectly.  But it needed a partner.  Yuuri’s teeth ran along the ridge of the collar bone, nipping at the thin skin.  He heard Viktor moaning, gasping at each tiny bite.

 

“Yuuri...close…”  Viktor was shaking at Yuuri thrust up, adding every bit of friction he could muster to the motion.  Pistoning his boyfriend closer to the edge, he licked a stripe across his chest and sucked a deep mark into the right shoulder.   _That one is just for me to see._

 

Viktor whined at the intensity, begging for release.  Yuuri knew exactly what to give him.  “Come for me, Vitya,” whispered into the ear as he bit down lightly on the tender lobe.

 

A cry was ripped from Viktor’s throat as he spilled over Yuuri’s hand, the older man following him soon after.  He waited for Viktor to calm his body, and lower his leg before loosening his grasp on him.  They kissed as the water washed away the evidence of the morning.

 

Yuuri turned his attention to washing his boyfriend, shampooing the beautiful silver hair.  Viktor lavished attention on Yuuri when it was his turn.  Slowly dressing, Yuuri chuckled to himself that their ‘quick’ shower took almost an hour.  But he was happy to spend that time letting Viktor come down from his high.  There was something possessive in Yuuri, nothing that worried him, but it surprised him.

 

_I never felt this way about Hiroshi…who would?  I’ve never felt this way about anyone.  When he’s like this..._ Yuuri took in the sight of Viktor pulling out a sweater and examining it, comparing it to his pants then nodding to himself in approval.  There was still the tinge of pink, the watery look in his eyes that lingered after he came... _I never want to share.  I can’t bear the thought of anyone even seeing him like this._

 

Yuuri rose and came up behind Viktor, wrapping his arms around to meet at the chest.  He rose on his toes and pressed a kiss into the back of Viktor’s head.  Their eyes met in the mirror, and Viktor smiled at Yuuri’s antics.

 

“Feeling better?”  Viktor turned in Yuuri’s arms, fixing the collar of his shirt.

 

Yuuri smiled up at Viktor who was now scrutinizing his clothing choice.  “What do you mean?”

 

“I figured you out, you know.”  Viktor stood back and smiled his approval at Yuuri’s clothes.  They were ready for breakfast.

 

“Oh?”  He grabbed their keycards as they exited the hotel room for the hallway.

 

“Mmm hmm.”  Viktor nodded, calling for the elevator.  “You like to keep us private, but not too private.”

 

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  The metal doors slid open and they entered the empty cabin.

 

Viktor smiled at the doors slid shut, “After we…” he blushed, and ducked his head.  “After” the heavy emphasis let Yuuri know which AFTER they were discussing, “You like to keep me to yourself.  I look…wrecked, I know.  And you want that for yourself.”

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to blush and drop his eyes. But his eyes were pulled up as Viktor put a finger to his jawline.

 

“But, you leave little love notes like this,” he pulled the collar of his sweater back, revealing a poorly hidden hickey, “written on my body.”

 

The doors slid open to the lobby.  Yuuri exited the cabin first, taking Viktor’s hand as they left the hotel and walked out onto the street.  It was a busy morning in Manhattan, and the streets were not unpleasantly crowded, but lively.

 

Yuuri pulled Viktor to the side of the building, allowing the foot traffic to pass them by.  “What can I say?  I want people to know you’re mine and I’m yours.  But I don’t ever want anyone to see how good I’ve got it.”  He cupped Viktor’s face and kissed deeply into the lips.

 

The joy of a city like Manhattan is no one looks at two men kissing as an oddity.  If anyone was annoyed, it was out of jealousy or impatience at the traffic jam they were causing.  But the downfall is you seldom hear people sneaking up on you.

 

“Ahem…”  The false cough was loud, deliberate, and close.

 

Viktor blinked out of the kiss to see Chris and Phichit standing at their side.  Phichit at least had the courtesy to blush, while Chris was clearly enjoying the show.

 

Long arms grabbed at the two men immediately, pulling them into a hug.  Yuuri laughed at his boyfriend’s gush of affection and ran a hand up his back, “Glad you could make it.”

 

Viktor pulled back and turned to Yuuri, “This is my surprise?  Yuuri, thank you!”

 

Yuuri blushed, he had brought these two on board for a mission.  But if Viktor wanted to believe they were here to simply share this vacation, it was all the better for him.

 

“I think you mentioned breakfast,” Yuuri prompted.

 

Viktor smiled and lead the way.  The Upper East Side is a collection of neighborhoods and shops.  If there’s a “just nice families” part of Manhattan left, that’s it. The breakfast shop was one his mother would frequent with some of the girls from the theater they worked at.  It was a nice, small cafe where the locals would gather for good coffee and egg sandwiches made to order in the morning.  The group caught a small table and ate breakfast talking over the day.

 

“Ah…”  Yuuri stopped Phichit mid-sentence.  “There will be no hints dropped.”  He took his eyes from the Thai man and then flashed them to Viktor, “and there will be no detective work either.”

 

Viktor’s pout matched Phichit, but Yuuri would swear on his grave Viktor’s was by far the cuter.

 

It was a rare late winter day, the air was brisk but with a nice cup of cocoa walking through Central Park became an ideal way to work off breakfast.  Turning the corner to Strawberry Fields, they heard the soft music playing.  Viktor took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of their married friends.  Phichit took the phone and captured several of Yuuri and Viktor.

 

“Viktor, I never got your IG.”  Phichit returned the phone.

 

“Oh, I actually don’t use social media.”  Viktor frowned, thinking of his mother, her desire for privacy.

 

“Well, you should create…”

 

“Let’s go further into the Park.”  Yuuri jumped in, pulling Viktor to his side as he walked deeper into the confines of the park.  “It’s enormous, and it was designed by Olmstead.  He also created the Emerald Necklace in Boston.”

 

Behind them, Chris pulled Phichit to his side, whispering in his ear.  The Thai man paled a little, “Really?”  Chris nodded.  “My god, that’s horrifying.”

  
  


 

Deep in the park there were artists making a living from painting and playing for the tourists and locals alike.  Today it was a woman on a violin.  She watched the two sets of couples approach and stopped her song.  It had been a violin version of something by Imagine Dragons.  She placed her violin in the case, pulling out a ukulele.  Strumming slowly into the  [ first notes ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPCxm9kwO98) .  Viktor smiled.

 

“My mother sang this song sometimes.”  He pulled Yuuri into his arms and the two began to dance in a lazy swaying motion.

 

“Your mother spoke French?”  Yuuri stepped into the dance, pressing his hand into Viktor’s back.

 

“Russians usually speak a couple of European languages, which is odd as we don’t consider ourselves European.”

 

Yuuri smiled at the odd idea, “Well, you sure aren’t Asian.”

 

Viktor’s lips quirked up, as if he were enjoying a private joke.   _Well, I might be Asian soon… Nicholas-Katsuki...No, Feltsman-Katsuki.  Viktor Feltsman-Katsuki.  Oooh, that has a good ring to it._

 

“So, not to push, but we’ve got an appointment.”  Chris called out.

 

Yuuri pulled back.  “Viktor, I really hope you loved the movie _Heathers._ ”

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide and he squealed in delight.

 

The four had excellent seats for the musical, arriving right on time.  Viktor lost himself immediately in the adaption of his favorite movie.   _Yuuri, you sly fox.  You know I love this movie…_  But it wasn’t until [ Fight For Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmHPhhJWNKI&list=PLA0B_ne4hZEY_HJiTypgqKtArvzcT2Ucq&index=3) that Viktor took Yuuri’s hand.  Yuuri looked over to see his boyfriend’s eyes locked on the stage, soft tears falling from those beautiful blue eyes.

 

As the matinee crowd let out, Chris and Phichit made excuses to leave the couple alone.

 

“I’m sorry we missed the chance to have a fancy dinner.”  Yuuri took Viktor’s hand as they walked towards their hotel’s district.

 

Viktor blushed, “I liked the way we spent the night better.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”  Yuuri looked up at the sky glowing red with the coming evening.  “But we should have a proper meal.”

 

Viktor stopped and pulled Yuuri into him.  “Do you trust me?”

 

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow…

  
  


 

“This place is real?”  Yuuri looked up at Grey’s Papaya Hot Dogs.  “I thought this was from movies and television shows.”

 

Viktor laughed at his side, “It was Mama’s favorite restaurant.”

 

Yuuri shot him a crazed look.

 

Viktor shrugged, “After growing up on Russian food, cardboard is appetizing.  I can testify to that.”

 

They entered, Yuuri let Viktor order for him.  Something he would regret but was happy to suffer the heartburn to see how happy Viktor was scarfing down two enormous hotdogs with a Mountain Dew.

 

Yuuri took his phone, snapping pictures as his perfect boyfriend took gigantic bites of the scariest dog ever, fingers coated with orange dust from the cheetos.   _I should ask him now.  This is easily the most perfect he’s ever going to be._

  
  


 

Out on the sidewalk Viktor leaned into Yuuri’s hold, stifling a yawn.  Yuuri walked him towards the center of town.  “One more stop, I promise.”

 

Viktor hummed happily, walking in step with the older man.  As they approached the tall building the golden statues out front made the man stop in his tracks. “Yuuri?”

 

“I think you mentioned this place had an ice rink.”  

 

Approaching the barrier Viktor saw Phichit and Chris smiling at them.  He turned back to Yuuri and took his hand, “Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri brought the pale, slender fingers to his lips and nodded towards the other couple.  Phichit smiled, waving them over.  As Viktor got closer he saw...his skate bag.  He stopped short and looked at Yuuri.

 

“So, I know you skate.  I hope it doesn’t upset you…”

 

Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face, “No.  I just…”

 

Yuuri lead him to the bench, sitting the man in front of him.  He crouched and started unlacing the trainers Viktor had on.  The older man pulled out the skates with a practiced hand, snapping the guards into place easily.  Viktor took each skate pulling them on and lacing them quickly.

 

“Vitya, are you okay with this?”  Yuuri leaned in to ensure their words were private.

 

“Oh Yuuri…” Viktor’s eyes raised from his finished lace, meeting Yuuri’s.  “You have made this vacation perfect.  Honestly, I don’t know why I didn’t tell you...I guess I was embarrassed, I mean...who learns to skate as an adult?”

 

“Lots of people.”  Yuuri sat next to Viktor, lacing his rentals on quickly.  “There’s an entire field of adult skaters and competitors.”  He saw Viktor’s ears turning pink next to him, combination of the chill and his own excitement.  “Vitya, I think it’s terrific that you are doing what you love.”

 

Viktor hummed, “So you skate too?”

 

“Since I was five.”  Yuuri saw Viktor roll his eyes, “It’s Mari who’s good at it.  She was captain of the hockey team as soon as she made Varsity.  I stuck with figure skating, but I tapped out on a single axel.”

 

“Oh, that’s the jump I want.”

 

Yuuri rose next to him.  Extending a hand to Viktor he helped him up and led him to the barrier wall.  Phichit and Chris were already on the ice, laughing at their clumsiness.  Viktor removed his guards, stepping out on the ice, he felt Yuuri at his side.  The older man’s hands were on him, never breaking contact as they skated the perimeter of the ice.

 

“Can you do any spins?”  Yuuri glanced around the ice, it was a relatively empty night.  A few older couples were skating slowly, enjoying the night.  A group of teens were already off the ice, the novelty having worn off with the cold.

 

Viktor smiled, he performed a decent three turn leading into a set of backwards crossovers to gain speed.  He launched onto the outside edge of his left leg, completing the six, then snapping into a nice easy three turn to start the spin.  Yuuri watched as the bent knee straightened and the free leg swung out, slowly bending, crossing to the knee and coasting down the shin.  Viktor’s speed picked up as he made himself slimmer in the action until his spin began to flag, he stepped out and checked the rotation, gliding away perfectly.

 

“Vitya, that was beautiful.”  He watched as Viktor blushed as a couple near him pointed and smiled.  The teens at the barrier declared him ‘boss’.  The tall man skated back over to Yuuri’s side and took his hand again.

 

They began their slow circle around the ice.  “Uhm… I hear from Chris your citizenship papers are set.  You just have to declare your identity.”

 

Viktor nodded, “I’m thinking of taking my mother’s name.  Feltsman.”

 

Yuuri inhaled, “I like it.  But there’s one thing I’d change.”

 

“Oh…”  Viktor turned to see Yuuri who had stopped and was settling onto his knee, ice be damned.  The pale hands flew up to his face, catching the tears that were falling quickly.

 

“Viktor, I would like you to consider adding Katsuki to your name.”  He pulled out a small black velvet box, holding it up front of him, opening it to reveal the most [ beautiful ring ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/116698337/aquamarine-ring-rose-gold-white-gold?zanpid=10690_1519444993_030c9ecde1b1e6c9c38e04cc04b70483&utm_medium=affiliate&utm_source=affiliate_window&utm_campaign=row_buyer&utm_content=349271).  The combination of rose and white gold suited the aquamarine of his birthstones, all set delicately in the intricately woven precious metal.  “I know we haven’t known each other long, but Vitya I know you are all I’ve ever wanted, all I’ll ever want.  With you, I know the man I want to be, strong, sure.  I promise to take care of you, protect you, be with you, forever.  Will you marry me?”

 

Viktor could barely speak through broken sobs.  He had begun shaking at the sight of the ring, then everything dimmed in the light of Yuuri’s eyes.  There was no sound except Yuuri’s voice.  He reached out, touching the ring with the tips of his fingers, brushing the metal, making sure this was all real.

 

“Yes…”  Viktor’s voice was soft, inaudible.  He struggled to speak, he watched as Yuuri rose, taking him in his arms.  “Yes.”  It was stronger, but his voice still sounded so far away.  Yuuri was holding him, kissing him, the other man was saying something… Viktor couldn’t make out he words.  “Yes.”  Viktor’s voice was growing, the word came out longer.  His body responded to his brain, long arms wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders, his lips found Yuuri’s.  “Yes!”

 

And suddenly the world came back to him.  Viktor felt the hands on his back, the voices of Phichit and Chris at his side, congratulations being ushered to them.  Then the sound expanding out around them, the other couples on the ice cheering softly.  An elderly woman taking her husband’s hand and smiling at them, she blew a kiss.  A teen at the barrier shouted out, “He said yes! Let’s hear it!”  The small group erupted into cheers and well-meaning catcalls.

 

Viktor’s tears subsided into laughter.  His eyes caught Yuuri’s, and his world happily settled on the brown, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Chris and Phichit on your vacation in NYC is a terrific surprise. But there's a not so terrific surprise for Phichit and Chris the next day. How to keep Yuuri and Viktor protected becomes their mission.  
> Coming up in the long run: Yuri is asked to the prom; Yelana and Hiroko both want to be mother of the bride and have lot of opinions on the wedding; Bachelor party!


	45. Marry Me?  Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Phichit meet someone unexpected on their way back to their hotel. Viktor and Yuuri spend one last night in New York before returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den for reading this over last night!

Chris felt his husband lean into his embrace, warming him as they strolled back to their hotel.  It had been a perfect weekend. When Phichit came home with news of the ring he knew they had to help make this proposal just as magical as theirs had been.  And the Swiss man smiled thinking about that night on the beach that summer. Viktor had worked with Yuuri to give them something truly beautiful. A laugh bubbled up thinking of how Yuuri got drunk, tried to come onto Viktor and earned himself a darn good slap across the face.

 

“Hey, penny for your thoughts?”  Phichit shifted his eyes, searching the hazel eyes of his husband.

 

Chris looked down at the coal black eyes that met him.  Leaning in he answered in a quick kiss, “Just thinking how perfect everything turned out for them.”

 

Phichit hummed in approval.  “Thank god. Yuuri deserves someone like Viktor.  They are so sweet together.”

 

Chris took Phichit’s hand as they turned the corner, “Viktor… he’s so much stronger.”  He thought about the observation of class he did as a favor for the other teacher. Viktor was not only physically stronger but emotionally so.  He supported his students, was quick to see what was good in them. The tall man had really grown. “I think their only problem…”

 

Phichit stopped dead in his tracks and pulled Chris back a step. The taller looked down at his husband with a question on his lips, but noticed Phichit’s face.  It wasn’t terror, but there was fear. He followed the gaze and saw, getting out of the back of a black town car was a pretty scary looking man, obviously connected to something shady by the look of his bodyguard. But that wasn’t what stopped Phichit in his stride, and Chris saw it quickly.

 

Together they turned, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.  It failed.

 

“Phichit?”  Behind them the voice was familiar but sounded hollow.

 

Chris sighed, there was no avoiding it now.  He turned slowly to see the face, thinner, sallow… “Hiroshi.”  He smiled, mentally patting himself on the back that he hadn’t said  _ Hiroshit. _  Silently he watched the man making some lame excuse to the man he was with.  The guy glared at Chris and instinctively he pulled Phichit tighter to his side.  Hiroshi ran a finger up the man’s lapel and giggled something at him, earning an annoyed sigh and a brusque “meet me upstairs, and be quick.”

 

Hiroshi’s smile didn’t falter as he jogged to Chris and Phichit, but it didn’t ring true either.  “Phichit. Chris. I’m glad to see you guys. Here for a vacation?” He blew breath into his hands, the night had turned cold but Chris hadn’t noticed it until just now.

 

“Yeah, just a quick trip in to see a show and then back home.”  Chris motioned to move around him, but Hiroshi was blocking them.

 

“Oh, that’s so nice.  Listen...I think...well, just the way I left things with Yuuri…”

 

“You mean broke, broken hearted, worried for his health, creditors calling him...that’s what you mean?  Right?” Phichit was clearly not interested in playing nice. Chris thanked the universe for his husband’s frankness.

 

Hiroshi glanced behind him, one of the guards had remained behind to watch over him and ensure he returned.  Chris then noticed he didn’t have a coat, or gloves. Scanning the man quickly he noticed a list of oddities.  He was thinner, his skin hung loose, bags under his eyes were getting very dark. His hair, which was lustrous before, seemed dry and dull.

 

“Hiroshi, you should get inside.  I think your boyfriend wants attention.”  Phichit made another move to walk around him, but again was blocked.  This time Hiroshi held his hands up.

 

“Please, just.  Please.” Hiroshi had tears in his eyes, Chris was struck by how desperate he sounded.  “I never meant to hurt him.” He stopped when he heard Phichit scoff. “I know you can’t believe it, but…”  He shivered, “what I wouldn’t give to have it all back again.”

 

“Well, he’s moved on and…”

 

Chris was quick to cut Phichit off, “moved on, forgotten about you.”  He shot his husband a look, whatever Hiroshi was going through, he could only be dangerous armed with information.  It was best to keep him out of it. “So you should do the same.” Chris put his hand on Hiroshi’s shoulder, stunned at the feeling of bone under his hand.  But he used the movement to step around Hiroshi and into the lobby of their hotel.

 

Hiroshi was quickly on their heels.  “It’s just, if I could speak to him...explain things.”

 

Chris grimaced, the guard that was watching Hiroshi was now watching them.  He silently thanked their good fortune that they were in a different hotel from Yuuri and Viktor.  These were some seriously scary Yakuza looking guys, and Yuuri didn’t need this night messed up.

 

Phichit clearly had enough, spinning on Hiroshi.  “Look, he’s not interested in talking to you. So just get back with your sugar...whatever...and leave us alone.”

 

A few of the other guests in the hotel began to notice the interaction.  The guard behind Hiroshi checked his phone, tucking it back into his pocket quickly.  He stepped up behind the withered man and grabbed his arm. “He wants you upstairs now.”

 

Chris pulled Phichit to him as they stepped away, watching Hiroshi being led into an elevator.  An essay from graduate school came to his head...Mary Wollstonecraft was one of the few English writers to judge the French Revolution as the massacre that it was, reporting on the horrified faces of those being dragged to the scaffold.   _ So that’s what it looked like. _  He breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator doors pinged closed.

 

Phichit huffed in his arms.  “What was that guy even thinking?”

 

Chris guided them to an open elevator, punching in their floor, which thankfully was much lower than Hiroshi’s.  One of the few times a teacher’s paycheck actually worked to their advantage. “Honey, I think he’s in a great deal of trouble.”

 

“None that he doesn’t deserve, I’m certain.”  Phichit ran his hands over his arms, working off a sudden chill.

 

“Phi, listen.  That guy is in way over his head.  And he’s desperate to get out. That makes him dangerous.”  He ran a hand over Phichit’s smooth black hair, “Tomorrow let’s get up, check out, and head home immediately.”

 

Phichit’s face fell, “But we’re doing breakfast…”

 

“Sweetheart, we’ll do breakfast with them every day of the rest of vacation.  I’ll make the omelettes myself, but I don’t want to run the risk of having Hiroshi follow us and ruin this for them.”  Chris saw the reason catch on in his husband. It was a bitter pill to swallow, and a ruined weekend in only this aspect.  Everything had been so perfect.

 

“Okay,” Phichit leaned in, as the elevator doors opened and they walked out towards their rooms.  “Omelettes  _ AND waffles. _ ”

 

“Omelettes, waffles, pancakes...hell, anything you want.”  Chris kissed into the black hair leaning on his shoulder.

  
  
  


 

After the proposal they celebrated with hot chocolate and pastries.  Viktor indulging on a large chocolate croissant, smiling as the cream filling spilt over his hand.  Never noticing how enticed Yuuri was watching him lick the frosting from his long fingers.

 

As they walked home, cuddling into each other, Viktor spotted the lights of Lincoln Center glowing at them.  “It’s so beautiful here.”

  
  


“You grew up here?”  Yuuri prompted. He knew there were still parts of Viktor’s past that were a mystery to him, not a secret, just something unspoken.

 

Viktor nodded, leaning into Yuuri’s hold.  “When we...left Russia we settled here first.  Mama worked in a burlesque theater.” He felt Yuuri’s surprise and chuckled.  “As an accountant, my Yuuri. Although she would have loved the thought of doing that herself.  But it was a drag revue.”

 

Yuuri laughed outright at this, “Of all the places I thought of you hiding and staying safe with your mother, an all drag queen burlesque,  _ oddly _ , wasn’t one.”

 

Viktor giggled, Yuuri rewarded the musical laugh with a kiss to the temple.  “Well, we stayed there for a little while. In fact, you almost missed your chance with me.  I had met the great love of my life there.”

 

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

“Mmmm.  I was serious too.  I loved him with all my heart.  Thirty years age different wasn’t much.”  Viktor teased.

 

“Seven and Thirty Seven?  What’s that? Nothing.” Yuuri stopped and took Viktor’s hands, “What destroyed this great love affair?”

 

“Ah well, we moved and the distance just killed it.”  Viktor’s smile fell slightly. He rose Yuuri’s hands to his lips, kissing the fingers, “I don’t want to leave you ever.”

 

“Never.”  Yuuri squeezed the hands and captured Viktor’s eyes.  “Whatever happens, whatever comes next. We face it together.”

 

They strolled into the hotel, the lobby deserted and staffed by only a night clerk.  The doorman smiled at them as they passed through the doors, one winking at Viktor who blushed and turned to Yuuri.

 

Once back in their room Viktor’s need turned ravenous, pouncing on Yuuri as the older man closed the door behind them.  “Yuuri, please...tonight…”

 

Yuuri fought through the kiss, hands on Viktor’s hips, pushing him back onto the bed.  “Baby, I need you, too…”

 

Viktor lay back on the bed, unbuttoning Yuuri’s shirt and pulling it free from the waist.  His fingers worked quickly, soon moving to the button and fly of Yuuri’s jeans.

 

Yuuri was above him, working kisses down the throat, pulling at the shirt, running his hands over those perfect ab muscles.  “Baby, what can I give you tonight?”

 

Viktor mewled softly, “I want to taste you.”

 

Yuuri pulled back, “Vitya, I don’t know…”

 

Viktor pulled at Yuuri’s collar, his eyes almost entirely blown black with lust.  “I want to try, please. I want to try.”

 

Yuuri had to admit that thought of Viktor going down on him was enough to send him over the edge.  He had dreams of seeing those bright blue eyes looking up as that heart shaped mouth worked him.  Yuuri carded his fingers through the silken white hair on the pillow.

 

“We use colors okay?”  Yuuri watched as Viktor’s face lit up, “And I finish away from there.”

 

Viktor nodded in agreement.  They kissed as Yuuri rolled onto his back, pulling Viktor on top of him.  The weight of the younger man surprised him, his body had filled out, muscles grown and strengthened.  His diet and appetite improved, and best of all he could keep it all down. Yuuri ran his arms down Viktor’s back, kissing deeply into the mouth above his.

 

“I’m so proud of you.  You’re so strong, so beautiful.”  Yuuri whispered in between kisses.  Above him Viktor started moaning, pressing his cock into Yuuri’s thigh.  “Vitya, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, my Yuuri.”  Viktor pulled back, watching Yuuri remove his jeans, underwear quickly following.  Viktor removed his clothing, enjoying he feeling of the sheets on his skin, the friction of Yuuri’s skin pressing against his.  Taking the lube from the nightstand, he perched on his knees between Yuuri’s legs and stopped.

 

Yuuri saw the concern on the younger man’s face, “Vitya, baby, we don’t have to…  Color?”  He remembered the horrific abuse the silver haired man suffered from the friends of his brother, from his own brother.

 

Viktor licked his lips, catching the brown eyes, “Green.  It’s just...I don’t know what to do.”  The blush crept over his face, then down his chest.

 

_ Cute and sexy at the same time...impossible. _  Yuuri swallowed, controlling himself.  “You should do what feels right to you.  Touch me, then if you feel more comfortable, taste me.”  He watched the man apply some lube, warming up the liquid, then take him in his hand, the gentle fingers wrapping around his half-hard cock.  Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted back, a moan escaping. He heard the musical giggle and opened his eyes to see Viktor watching him intently.

 

“You like that?”  Yuuri saw Viktor nod, the words already disappearing from the younger man as he slipped into a state.  He knew Viktor easily slipped into a suggestive state during sex and he wanted to be extra careful of this when trying something new...keeping Viktor safe was the most important step in everything they did.  But building up the man’s confidence could be done as well. “You like having me completely in your control?”

 

He saw the pale lips part in surprise.  The breathing deepen.

 

“Vitya, you own me.  Every inch of me is yours.  You are the sexiest man, the strongest, the smartest.  Just seeing you walk down the hallway at school, smile at me during breakfast, sends me over the edge.  I marked you with my kisses to declare you as mine, but I want you to do the same. Make me yours, Vitya.  Claim me.”

 

Viktor, gone from words, signed  _ yes _ , then dipped his head down, kissing a bruise into Yuuri’s inner thigh, sucking until he heard the man hiss.  The barely blue eyes watched as Yuuri broke into a man, the hand working him until he throbbed. Viktor lowered himself, laying his head near the enlarged cock.  He stopped his hand, and ran a single strip up the shaft with his tongue.

 

Yuuri’s back arched off the bed.  When he could focus his thoughts, the brown eyes found the blue blinking, waiting.  “Baby, you’re so good.” He reached down and touched Viktor’s cheek.

 

The silver hair man struggled to put his thoughts into words, settling for just one. “Watch.”

 

“Always, I won’t take my eyes off you.”

 

The hand resumed massaging, then two pale pink lips parted and the head disappeared into Viktor’s warm mouth.  The little tongue circled the slit gently massaging it as it swirled around. The lips pulled at the skin, rocking back and forth, taking him a little deeper with each motion.  But it was the eyes, just as Yuuri had fantasized. Viktor’s beautiful crystal blue eyes looked with the warm cinnamon of Yuuri’s and he feasted on the sight of his fiance taking him, sending him closer to the edge…

 

Yuuri felt himself getting too close, “Vitya, so good.  Stop.”

 

Viktor stopped, blinking in confusion.  He allowed Yuuri to pull him up to the pillow.  “So good, Baby. I want to finish this way. Can we?”

 

Vitya’s eyes closed then opened, he signed  _ yes. _  The confusion left him as Yuuri rolled him into their bodies, and took their lengths together.  Thrusting into one another’s hands, Viktor began tearing up as he approached climax, coming with a sharp cry and soon followed by Yuuri.

 

Yuuri grabbed the tissues and quickly removed the evidence.  Viktor seemed a little detached, allowing himself to be cared for with only blinking eyes following Yuuri’s every move.  A warm face cloth cleaned Viktor skin and then a soft blanket wrapped over him as Yuuri settled down to embrace him, waiting for the man to come back to him.

 

Viktor’s arms reached out to take Yuuri into his hold.  Eventually he could feel himself swimming towards the surface, “Was I bad at it?”

 

Yuuri breathed easily, “God no!  You were amazing.” He had worried Viktor’s quiet retreat had been a memory of abuse, not the same worry everyone has after giving their first blow job.

 

“Then why did you make me stop?”  Viktor was still struggling to speak but he was alert.

 

“I didn’t want you to become upset.  I think that...what we produce through sex is sort of triggering to you.”

 

Viktor smirked, “Semen?  Cum? I can say the words.”

 

Yuuri blushed, realizing he had been a little too soft on the subject.  “Okay but saying it and being okay with seeing it are two different things, especially in your case.”

 

Viktor wanted to argue, but he knew he couldn’t.  “So that explains all the care when we are done. Why you are so attentive to me afterwards.”  He snuggled into Yuuri’s chest.

 

Yuuri ran fingers through the silver hair, “Partially.  But mainly because I like to do this. It’s my reward. You trust me with your body, with your mind.  My responsibility is to take very good and gentle care of you, and my reward to just that. I get the privilege of doing it.”

 

Viktor giggle at his chest, and pulled back.  “I have a secret.”

 

“Oh, and what’s that?”

 

“I read romance novels, they can be a little erotic.”  Viktor rolled his eyes but blushed all the same. “And what you just said reminds me of something the protagonist said.”

 

“What’s it about?”  Yuuri watched Viktor’s eyes start to grow heavy as the younger man fought the losing battle against sleep.

 

“ [ Florentine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695641/chapters/26332044) .  Two men in New York City…” He yawned, “one is a mystery writer…”

 

“Oh, well, good minds think alike.”  He settled his head on Viktor’s as they drifted off to sleep.   _ And you hid that one in the cushions of the couch so I read it, too. _

  
  
  


 

Viktor was busy taking a few more pictures with his phone.  “This place really reminds me of American Horror Story…” he saw a couple standing in the lobby looking at him, horrified.  “In a really good way.”

 

Yuuri chuckled at his fiance’s antics from the desk in the lobby.  Their car was being brought up to load their luggage in, and Yuuri was going through the tedious process of check out.  But it allowed Viktor a few more minutes to take pictures of the scariest looking chandelier he’d ever seen, and therefor worth it.   _ Please just don’t want one for the house. _

 

“He seems much healthier.  Must have been a weird cold.”  The clerk handed Yuuri’s credit card with an itemized bill.

 

Yuuri followed the clerk’s gaze to where Viktor stood, now taking pictures of the rug.  The silver haired man saw them looking, pointing to the rug, “Like Stephen King!”

 

Yuuri smiled back, then turned to the clerk, “I’m sorry, what do you mean?”

 

The clerk blinked, “Oh, well, two weeks ago he was here with some really scary looking people.  He really didn’t look happy, and now seeing him with you, I figured… you know, sick or something.”

 

Yuuri smiled at the clerk, “Sorry you’ve got the wrong guy.  We teach in another state. He wasn’t here two weeks ago.”

 

The clerk studied Viktor again, “Oh sorry.  You don’t see a lot of people with that color hair.  I sort of wanted to ask where he gets it dyed.”

 

Shaking his head, Yuuri signed off on the bill, “You are definitely thinking of someone else.  That’s his natural color.”

 

The clerk squinted at Viktor as he approached, embracing Yuuri from behind.  “My bad.” He smiled as the couple walked away.

 

They loaded their car, Viktor having insisted on visiting the Disney Store for Yuri once again that morning, and departed.  Once on the road Viktor turned to Yuuri, “What were you talking to the clerk about?”

 

“Nothing.” Yuuri laughed, “He thought you were there two weeks ago and you looked much better.”

 

“Oh...two weeks ago…”  Viktor put his index finger to his lips, “lemme see that would be Boris, my winter boyfriend.”

 

Yuuri slapped the thigh lightly, “Boris is fired.”

 

Viktor hummed, “Poor Boris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha - you were all terrified it was Vlad and it's only Hiroshi! Man I hope that guy doesn't come back. The ghost of boyfriends past is the worst.


	46. While You Were Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den and Mags for last minute late night editing. And thank you to all the wonderful readers who know that I'm not deserting my fic... I just get lazy. The past few weeks were a blur...I had two skating shows in the same weekend, both of which I had scored solos, which was awesome but a ton of work. I had to learn choreography for both of them at the last minute for large ensemble pieces that I didn't know I was in until...bam I was in them! Then I had the traditional depression that comes with the end of a skating season and the break up of our club. The skate club I'm with doesn't meet over the summer because...well, we're broke. So it's sort of like a family breaking up but we know we'll see each other all summer at Cushing...but it's not the same thing.
> 
> But at any rate. I'm back and let's get these two married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri return from their long weekend in NYC to a happy poodle and a very aggressive Aunt-in-law. Like you didn't think Yelana wasn't going to get momzilla on this bride!?  
> Yuri P comes to terms with his feeling about Viktor and he grows much closer to Otabek.  
> Chris and Phichit talk about their meeting in NYC with a nasty shadow of Yuuri's past and know that they have to tell Yuuri about it eventually.

Makkachin bounded in the snow in the backyard barking at the flakes falling through the air.  Yuri didn’t bother to hide his smile, there was no one around to catch him. He blew his breath into his hands warming them against the air.  It had taken a cold snap last night, dumping a modest five inches on the ground. Lazy flakes still fluttered down as the storm moved out.

 

_ I hope they can still make it home today. _  Yuri thought of Viktor in New York.  Having been without him for so long he didn’t like letting the older man out of his sight, even if it was to get engaged.

 

He frowned.   _ Engaged. _  Yuri watched the poodle dig at something in the snow, then look up with an eager grin at him.   _ I can see why my goofy cousin loves this dog. They even look alike. _  He moved into the yard, picking up snow and forming a small ball he tossed it.  The dog leapt, catching the ball as it burst in his mouth. The tail wagged with joy as the dog bounced happily picking off the snowballs that Yuri tossed into the air for her.  Finally tiring and pawing at his leg.

 

“Inside?”  Yuri looked down at the large poodle.  “Okay.”

 

Once inside Makka made her way to the fireplace.  One of his grandfathers got a fire going that morning and it burnt nicely, casting a nice glow into the room.  He smirked as he saw the dog nuzzle the woven rug then curl himself into a large ball and doze off. Yuri stood for a few minutes watching the dog sleep.  The house was silent. His mother was with a few of her friends from Temple, his grandfathers had gone out.

 

_ If we were still in Russia, I’d be skating. _  Yuri passed into the kitchen putting on the mooka pot to make coffee.   _ If we were still Russia, I’d be in a prison or reformatory. _  Yuri frowned thinking of Russia.  It wasn’t that he missed much of his home.  Friends hadn’t been an issue as skating took away most of his free time.  School was just another chore keeping him from the ice. His days revolved around the ice.  Practice, competitions, learning routines, testing…

 

The sound of percolation to his side drew his focus from his sad thoughts.  He smiled remembering Viktor teaching him to make espresso. It seemed ridiculous, that with a perfectly good Kruger in his house, Viktor changed to making them by hand.  One Youtube documentary on the amount of waste those little cups created was all it took.

 

He removed the pot from the stove and pulled out the rest of the ingredients.  Viktor’s lattes were the perfect expression of how extra the man was. Far too much sugar, which Yuri had scolded him for using artificial sugar and forced him to switch to natural.  Far too much milk. Again the big baby had to be told that. if it was full of chemicals, it was dangerous. Yuri switched him to almond milk. Far too much flavoring...this he couldn’t complain about.  Evidently the  _ other _ Yuuri’s parents were excellent cooks and taught Viktor all about using spices.

 

Yuri’s lattes were milder, he steamed the milk, frothed it, lightly sweetened the bitter espresso with a touch of honey, and added warmth to the drink with a sprinkle of cinnamon in both the brew and foam.  Inhaling, he smelled the perfection wafting up.  _ I’ll have to teach Viktor this one. _  He took a strong sip, humming approval and moved back into the living room.

 

Makka looked up from her perch, watching as he walked to the large easy chair shared by his two grandfathers for their shows on TV.  Yuri turned on the television and opened Netflix. He scrolled. And scrolled. And continued to scroll. He knew he had the house to himself for a good set of hours and decided to indulge in his favorite habit.

 

Half an hour later, Yuri was snuggled in a large fluffy blanket with Makka at his feet watching Fievel wash up on the shores of America, lost and dreaming of the day he would find his family.  The little blonde sniffled back a tear as he thought of his cousin, small and lost, clinging to his mother’s hand as he shuffled around in such a large city.

 

_ I grew up with stories of you.  Always knowing you were somewhere...watching my mother stare out windows...inspecting the faces of people passing by...I remember the day the letter from your mother came. _

 

Yelana had burnt it after reading it.  Yuri was young, only eight, but he remembered it.  Both his grandfathers were there, they didn’t live together yet.  A letter from Anya, they were in America, they were okay. But they couldn’t see them again.  Yelana had learned about the money then, and suddenly his skating took off. Best skates, best coaches, but always pretending they were short on cash.

 

The doorbell rang, tearing him away from the movie and his memories.  Yuri scowled, tossing the blanket to floor and covering a yelping Makka, he stomped to the front door.  Quickly pulling back at the sight of Otabek standing on the front stoop, the blonde darted back into the living room, checking his reflection in the glass of the china cabinet.  He coolly walked to the door, smirking as he opened it.

 

“Hey.”

 

Otabek smiled, “Hey yourself, gorgeous.”

 

Yuri felt his heart flop, hoping that the heat he felt in his face wasn’t betraying him.  He stepped back from the door, encouraging Otabek to come in. The dark haired boy crossed into the kitchen, and looked down at his sneakers.

 

“Oh, yeah.  You can kick them off in this corner.”  Yuri watched Otabek toe off the shoes and then shift awkwardly.  “Did you want to come into the living room?”

 

Otabek smiled up and for the first time, Yuri realized that the hockey player felt just as bashful at the he did.  They walked into the room, Otabek smiling at the poodle wrestling her way out from underneath the blanket. “I’ll tell Viktor about the abuse this animal underwent.”  He knelt and pulled the blanket free, earning an appreciative whine from Makka.

 

“Pfft.”  Yuri rolled his eye, leaning against the wall.  “What’s he going to do, pout at me?”

 

Otabek rose and walked over, “Dunno.  It’s a powerful pout.” His eyes drifted over to the screen, “What movie is that?”

 

Yuri’s eyes widened.  “Nothing...it’s just something I...flipping past it…”

 

Otabek picked up the remote and pressed play.  The little mouse was learning the finer points of soccer in his new city.  “I think we had to watch clips of this in a history class in junior high. The teacher was trying to make us learn about the purges...”

 

Yuri’s eyes were locked on the floor.  Otabek led the younger boy to the chair, large enough for both of them.  Guiding the boy to sit, he joined him wrapping them up in the blanket. Makka resumed her perch at their feet happily.  They watched the rest of the movie, Yuri crying happily as the family was reunited again.

 

While the credits played. Otabek let the blonde remain silent for as long as he wanted.  Slowly Yuri curled into his side. Otabek wrapped his arms around the boy brushing his lips into the hair softly.

 

“I was five when I overheard my grandfather Yakov crying one night.  He said  _ Vitya _ and I didn’t know who he was talking about.”  Yuri paused for a moment cuddling into Otabek’s warmth.  “I knew my mother had a sister, but I figured she was dead.  So the next morning Grampa was walking me to skate and I asked him who Vitya was.”

 

Otabek felt the boy shudder in his arms.  The little face was pale with memory.

 

“He looked shocked, angry, but I could tell he wasn’t angry at me.  He tugged me along. But I dug my heels in and started shouting. He knew that if he didn’t tell me. I would only bring it up to Mama. I knew he didn’t want her upset, so he led me to a bench in the park across from the rink.”  Yuri turned in Otabek’s arms, a pink blush blooming on his cheeks. “This is nice, I like this.”

 

The lopsided smile brushed over Otabek’s face, “Me too.  I’d been hoping to do something like this for a while. I just never thought you’d sit still long enough.”

 

Yuri pulled the blanket up to his nose, inhaling the scent of his mother’s fabric softener.  “Vitya, Viktor, he told me, was the second son of my mother’s sister. She had an affair with a married man, a bad man...he was with the Bratva…”  Yuri saw the confused look on Otabek’s face. “It’s like the Mafia in Russia...but actually way more dangerous. This man was an...accountant for the Pahkan, boss.  He stole a crap ton of money, and tried to hide it by putting it all in her name. But she was clever and figured out what he was doing.”

 

Otabek felt Yuri turn quiet and sink down into the warmth of the chair.  He waited patiently for Yuri to begin again, but could tell that the boy was lost in his thoughts.  “What happened?”

 

“Viktor has an older brother.  A real piece of shit from what I understand.  Grampa didn’t tell me about him that day, just that he turned out bad like his father.  Anya, that’s her name, she found out that he was hurting Viktor so she packed them up, cleaned out the bank accounts and fled.”

 

“She left her other son behind?”  He tried to keep the edge from his voice but the words came out harder than he wanted.

 

“It’s not like that.”  Yuri shifted up, green eyes locked on the dark grey of Otabek’s.  “He...his friends...they were…”

 

Otabek’s lips formed a line, grim realization registered on his face and he nodded.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“She had to protect Vitya. So she ran.”  Yuri settled, “I never met him. All of that was before I was even born.  But in a way I feel like I was raised with his memory floating around the house.  My mother would get this far away look when she thought no one was watching. My grandfather Yakov would look around like he had lost something...it was Viktor.”

 

“And now you have him.”

 

Yuri smiled, but raised an eyebrow.  “Yeah, we have him. But…”

 

“It’s not what you were hoping?”  Otabek offered.

 

Yuri’s eyes shot up, “Exactly!  I was expecting…” he stumbled for the right words.

 

Otabek chuckled at the boy’s difficulty.  “You were expecting him to be a child. Or at least, not a man.  You were expecting him to move into this house, because all of your family lives here and you like that.  You were definitely not expecting him to date the teacher you hate the most.”

 

Yuri pulled back, “I don’t hate Katsuki.”  His feet squirmed under the blanket. Otabek’s eyes narrowed.  “I just don’t...I just…”

 

“You wanted him all to yourself.”  Otabek rubbed a hand in Yuri’s back.  “You figured he’d be the big brother you wanted.  But he’s grown. He lived a life, lost his mother, and found a boyfriend to make him happy.  But that doesn’t mean you aren’t his family.”

 

Yuri’s lips curled into a smile again and he settled back into the cuddle of Otabek’s arms.  They remained like this until the menu came up.

 

“Do we watch this again?”  Otabek reached for the remote.

 

“Nah.  What brought you over anyway?”

 

Otabek shrugged, “I wanted to know if you would come to a hockey game tomorrow night.”

 

Yuri smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
  
  


 

Viktor watched the light dance on the ring, setting the stones into a sparkling sequence the entire ride home.  He would look at the beautiful sight on his finger, then let his eyes travel to Yuuri in the driver’s seat.

 

“Happy?”  Yuuri smiled, but kept his eyes on the road.

 

“Very.”  Viktor leaned over to kiss the rounded cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“Thank you for saying ‘yes’!”  Yuuri snuck a glance at Viktor who had gone back to admiring the ring.  “I know it’s early but what kind of wedding would you like?”

 

Viktor tapped his lips with his index finger, “Small, definitely.  I would like Peach and Chris there. My family, your family. Maybe a couple of other people from the school.  But not much else.”

 

Yuuri hummed in agreement.  “I like that plan. I was going to ask Mari and Peach to stand up with me.”

 

“I would like Yuri to stand up with me, and…”  he stopped short.

 

Yuuri saw the silver brows knit in confusion.  “And?”

 

“Well, I...I would like my grandfather to walk me down the aisle.  But I’m a man.”

 

Yuuri reached out to take the hand, kissing the ring, “Then your grandfather will walk you down the aisle.  I want only what you want. This day is for us.”

 

Viktor smiled at the thought, “us.”  He reclined in the seat. They would be home soon.  “Yuuri, I’d like to get married at your family’s home.”

 

“There’s no problem there.  The inn specializes in weddings.”

 

“And I think I’d like to get married sooner rather than wait.”

 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.  Our list is so small, it won’t be hard.  I suppose when we tell everybody the news we’ll have to get our families together.”

 

Viktor’s face beamed brightly, “I have a family.”  But a shadow crossed his face almost as soon as the words came out. “I’m sorry you never got to meet Mama.  Nor she, you.”

 

Yuuri released the hand and stroked the silver hair gently.  “I’m sorry as well. But you know you have a lot of love surrounding you.”

 

Viktor looked at the road as they pulled off the highway toward their town.  “Yes. But I still wish she were here with us.”

 

Yuuri let Viktor sit for a while, appreciating his reticence.  Viktor remained quiet for a while, but brightened as they pulled onto their street.  “Home again.”

 

The slender younger man bounced out of the car as soon as the engine was off in the driveway.  They unloaded the luggage, setting aside the gifts they were hoping to give to family and friends over the remainder of break.  Yuuri sent a text to Phichit who replied in fifteen congratulating them again, and reminding them they they are offered free breakfast every day for the rest of the week.

 

Viktor caught the smile on Yuuri’s lips, “My Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri looked up, dropping the last of the bags on the floor of their home, “Chris must have done something, Phichit’s got him on fluffy waffle duty for the entire week.  We are welcome over there for breakfast.”

 

Viktor didn’t waste time on scruples or mysteries, instead he heard fluffy waffles and captured Yuuri’s lips.  “Tomorrow?”

 

Pulling back to see the sparkle in his fiance’s eyes Yuuri knew his answer, “I’ll let them know to expect us.”

  
  
  


 

Phichit smiled, turning to Chris who sighed having learned his marching orders for the morning.  “We’ll have to go out the farmer’s market. I’d like to treat him to real Belgium waffles and that means fresh strawberries.”

 

“I’ll make up some whipped cream tonight.”  Phichit came over to his husband, wrapping his arms around the broad chest.  “Thank you.”

 

“Of course, I love them, too.”  He rubbed a hand on Phichit’s arm.  “But honey, do we tell Yuuri?”

 

Behind him Phichit groaned.  “Why? I mean, what good can come from it?”

 

“I wouldn’t bring it up, but hun,” Chris turned, cupping Phichit’s face in his hands.  “Hiroshi was obviously not doing well, and he thought to ask us about Yuuri. I think he’s looking for him.”

 

Phichit’s eyes dropped to the side, “Maybe it was just because he saw us.”

 

Chris frowned, “I want to believe that.  But I think it’s more than that. I think that man is looking for an escape route, and we both know how much damage that man can do.”

 

“Okay,” Phichit covered Chris’ hands with his own.  “But let them have this week. Yuuri is so happy. I don’t want to do anything to take away from it.”

 

Chris nodded, “Yes, but honey, don’t put it off for too long.  Forewarned is forearmed.”

 

Phichit smiled and leaned in to press their foreheads together, they both said, “and forelegs is a horse.”

  
  
  


Viktor managed to convince Yuuri to come with him to Yelana’s house to pick up Makka.  They trudged up the stairs, a Disney store bag in each hand for Yuri. The door opened to them and the large poodle bounded out at Viktor who happily kneeled to accept the sloppy kisses.

 

Yuuri saw the green eyes peering at him from the door, a slow smile crept over the pink lips, “So I have to think up a nickname for you.  I’m not calling you Yuuri. It’s too weird.”

 

The teacher smiled at the boy, “Thank you for watching her.”

 

Otabek came to the door, “Mr. Katsuki!”  He looked at the porch to see Viktor pulling himself up, “Hi, Mr. Nicholas.”

 

Viktor smiled up, “Hello, Otabek.  I’m happy to see you again. Thank you both for watching Makka.  Yuri, these are for you.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, but fooled no one.  He took the bags with a murmured “thank you”.  They followed the teens into the house. Yelana came down from upstairs.  She warmly hugged both of them, then pulled back. Her eyes grew huge, reaching for Viktor’s left hand she screamed.

 

Yuri’s eyes met Yuuri’s.  The little blonde mouthed ‘run’ playfully and smiled as Yuuri mimed turning towards the door.

 

“Are you two...is this what I think it is?”  She directed her question at Yuuri.

 

The brown eyes dropped to the floor,  _ did I mess up? _  “Yes, I asked Mr. Feltsman not to say anything.”

 

Her eyes misted over and she pulled Viktor into a deeper hug.  “I’m so happy for you.” She stepped back, and removed the ring from his left hand putting it onto his right hand.  “That’s how Russian’s wear it. It’s okay, you wouldn’t know.”

 

Viktor grimaced a little, the ring hadn’t been removed from that finger since Yuuri had placed it there.

 

“I’ll talk to the Rabbi at our temple tomorrow.  We’ll have to see about getting you into a bar mitz’vah class.  I’ll admit I was excited about your classes, but we’ll have to rush it through soon.”

 

Viktor looked over his shoulder at Yuuri, “well…”

 

“Oh, and you’ll convert of course.”  Yelana was looked expectantly at Yuuri who was lost in a stammer.

 

“Mama.” Yuri jumped in.  “I think they may have a plan of their own.”

 

Yelana scoffed, “My only sister’s son is getting married…”

 

“Mama, I’ll let you micromanage everything of my wedding, but leave Viktor and Yuuri to make their own decisions.”  Yuri pulled his mother’s sleeve, dragging her attention from the two men.

 

Viktor stepped back, pulling Yuuri to his side.  “We should be going.”

 

Yelana saw the pale face, “I come on strong, I know.  It’s just we had lost you for so long, and now here you are.”  She put a hand on his shoulder, “Vitya, Yuuri, I’m so happy for both of you.”

 

Yuuri saw Viktor relax and smiled warmly at the aunt.  “I know my mother would like to meet you and your family.  Can you have dinner at our home Thursday night? We run an inn and restaurant, but I know my parents keep Thursday’s lowkey for family.”

 

Her smile warmed him immediately, “I’d love that.  Thank you. Please tell your mother to call me. I’d like to talk with her soon.”  She reached out and squeezed his fingers. “Welcome to our family.”

 

Over her shoulder he spotted Yuri’s sincere smile and knew it would be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next installment: Two Mamas? Trouble at Yutopia!


	47. Two Mama's? Trouble at Yutopia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelana and Hiroko finally meet and the battle for mother-of-the-other-groom begins! But not really because Hiroko ain't gonna let nothing upset _her_ Viktor, especially after she learns more of his past.   
>  Viktor also announces his wedding plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den and Mags for reading this over last night so I could put it up. I know... I'm not dead!!! It surprised me too. I'm planning to write this to conclusion during this summer. Thank you to all the readers who leave encouraging comments. Love you!

Viktor pulled out a third tie, the other two abandoned on the bed along with several waistcoats and shirts, all rejected for some minor imperfection that only the elegant silverette could see.  Yuuri frowned, pulling hangers from the closest to rehang the small pile of clothing.

 

“Baby, you are gorgeous.”  Yuuri fitted a waistcoat to the hanger, “my family loves you, your family loves you...what has you on edge?” Yuuri’s deep chocolate eyes watched Viktor fumble with the double windsor knot.

 

“I don’t know…”  Viktor dropped his hands, spreading them at his hips as if to say he were unable to put the source of his nerves into words.

 

Yuuri crossed to where Viktor stood and took his hands, leading him to sit on their bed.  He looked at the crystal eyes, they were clear but etched with worry. “Is it...me?”

 

Viktor gasped, then a smile erupted onto his lips, “My Yuuri, never.”  His hand reached around Yuuri’s neck pulling the man in for a kiss. Since returning from New York, Viktor had become more confident sexually, freely communicating what he wanted, even being bold enough to kiss hungrily into Yuuri, leaving his partner breathless.  He sat back, looking at the heavy lidded eyes of his fiance, then the smile turned to a smirk. “I have found what’s wrong.”

 

Yuuri’s head was still swimming with thoughts of Viktor when he jolted awake by hands pulling his tie loose and swiping it from round his neck.  His protests fell on deaf ears. “We’ll burn this when we get home from dinner tonight,” Viktor slipped from the bed, tossing the offensive piece of cloth to the floor and pulling out an elegant tie of deep eggplant with thin navy thread highlights.

 

The raven haired man bentto pick up his baby blue tie, “I liked this…” but saw the look in his fiance’s eyes and knew that a smart man would leave it on the floor.  Rising he allowed Viktor to secure the new tie in place and watched the appreciative grin spread across the other man’s face. Arching an eyebrow Yuuri asked, “Satisfied?”

 

“With you?  Always.” He leaned his head down, touching their foreheads together.  “I know they love me, I want them to love  _ us _ . I want them to see how beautiful  _ we  _ are, together.”

 

Yuuri ran his hands over Viktor’s arms, feeling the shiver through the material of his suit jacket.  “They will. My family loves us,” Yuuri’s words stopped on his lips once he saw it wasn’t the approval of the Katsuki’s that had Viktor worried.  “Your family just got you back in their lives. They don’t know us, so we’re giving them the chance.”

 

Viktor nodded, head still pressed to Yuuri’s.  He let out a shaky breath.

 

“But if we’re late for dinner we’ll never get the chance.”  Yuuri pulled back, smiling up at Viktor. He took the pale hand and pressed a kiss into the long fingers, watching the ring shimmer from the ring finger of his right hand.  Viktor had insisted that Yuuri put it back on his right hand after Yelana had removed it from his left, insisting they follow Russian tradition. That wasn’t the only tradition Yuuri feared would be forced on the couple.

 

The two men fed the poodle and drove to the Katsuki’s inn.  Winter had been wonderful for the family. A great amount of snow fell in the second half of winter, allowing for an extension of the skiing seasons and the rooms were fully booked.  However, they had encouraged the families to dine out that night, keeping the dining room closed for a family event.

 

Toshiya had finished the roast earlier that evening, giving the meat a chance to rest after cooking.  He wanted to make sure that he spent as little time as possible in the kitchen and as much time running interference during dinner.  He loved his wife, she was the strongest person he’d ever known, their daughter took after her in spades. But she was  _ the mama _ and he worried that there would be a competition over Viktor.

 

He heard the car pull up, knowing the boys were coming early.  Walking to the front of the house he peaked in on Hiroko adjusting the table setting.  He clucked his tongue at her. “Where’s the woman I married? Miss Plastic Spork 1984?”

 

Without looking up she threw a napkin at him, hitting him squarely in the chest.  “Let the boys in, I want to make sure Viktor’s comfortable before his family arrives.”

 

_ Sure...you want a chance to make sure you’re his favorite is what you mean. _  He opened the door as the two men were coming up the steps to the inn.  His son moved forward into a tight hug, having become far more confident with showing affection through Viktor’s influence.  The silver haired man also sought a warm hug from his soon-to-be father-in-law.

 

“Welcome and congratulations.”  Toshiya grabbed Viktor’s hand to admire the ring, humming in approval.  “Well, I know you didn’t get this taste from me.”

 

Yuuri blushed and Viktor giggled under the attention.  Hiroko came into the hall, spotting the boys and rushed to take Viktor in her arms, which was not lost on Yuuri. “I’m glad to see you too, Mom.”

 

She smiled at him over Viktor’s shoulder, staying in the taller man’s embrace.  “I’m so happy, Viktor.” Pulling back, tears glistened on her cheeks, “I’m just so happy for you both.”

 

As Hiroko reached for him, Yuuri surrendered into his mother’s arms, almost falling against her chest.  A small sob bubbled up in his chest and his own eyes teared up. His emotions almost overwhelmed him before he realized it was his joy he was experiencing.  A cool hand on his back helped ground him and when he stepped back, he saw the clear blue eyes of his fiance.

 

“So, when’s the wedding?”  Toshiya asked, hoping to get everyone happier again before the other family arrived.

 

Viktor flashed a gorgeous smile, “We haven’t set a date…”

 

“Soon,” Yuuri interrupted Viktor, taking his hand.  “I was thinking something soon, before the end of the school year.”

 

Viktor’s color rose in his cheeks and his eyes danced as he met Yuuri’s, “Yes.”  He squeezed Yuuri’s hand and turned to Hiroko, “Actually I’d like to get married in your front parlor.”

 

Hiroko blinked at the request.  “Well, we can accomodate that easily, but Viktor there’s not much room here for an indoor wedding.”

 

Viktor’s eyes turned back to Yuuri’s, “There’s won’t be many guests.  Just my family, yours, Phichit and Chris. I’d like something very small and very… New England.”

 

Yuuri chuckled at the reference.  He knew Viktor’s love of late night television binges had introduced him to  _ Murder, She Wrote _ and Jessica Fletcher’s excellent Yankee sensibility.  “I would love that.”

 

Toshiya, stepping over to his wife and sliding an arm around her shoulder, agreed, “We can make sure this goes off perfectly.”

 

The party was interrupted by the sound of a car arriving.  Yelana was walking up the drive, followed closely by the two grandfathers and her son, who was quickly losing his good humor...what little he had.  Hiroko huffed and rushed back into the dining room. Yuuri saw the look his father gave his mother’s retreat and raised his eyebrows. The patriarch smiled his answer at his son.  Viktor opened the door to Yelana lecturing Yuri on his manners and chuckled as he saw the blonde rolling his eyes at her.

 

“Oh, Vitya!!”  Yelana came forward and grabbed her nephew into a strong hug.  The rest of the group came into the room.

 

Yakov followed,, taking Yuuri’s hand, grasped it firmly in both of his enormous hands.  He motioned for the younger man to move slightly away from the group, “I can’t tell you how happy we are for this.  But I have to warn you…”

 

“Ah!  There he is!”  Yelana came over to them, crushing Yuuri into a tight bear hug.

 

He would have hugged her back but his arms had been pinned to his sides under hers and he worried that he heard a rib pop.  “You have made us so happy!” She pulled back to cup his face, “I’m so proud!”

 

Viktor came to his rescue and Yuuri felt the breath come back into his body as he watched Viktor lead Yelana into the dining room to meet Hiroko.  Yakov and Nikolai hung back while Toshiya went to prep the plates for dinner.

 

“Was that what you were warning me about?”  Yuuri felt his chest to make sure all the bones were still in place.

 

Yakov grunted, “Oh that?  Neit, she’s just warming up.”

 

“My daughter-in-law can be…” Nikolai looked at Yakov, who sighed and nodded a go-ahead.  “She can be bossy.”

 

“Meaning?”  Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

 

“I hope you haven’t hired a wedding planner.”  Yakov turned the younger man leading him into the dining room.

  
  
  


 

Dinner was perfection and aside from a few oddities of translation the families got along like old friends.  Yuri grumbled a few times at the food, his family having a limited palette as Yelana allowed her father to cook, which meant the same five dishes were rotated heavily.  However, as soon as they bit into the roast, he was too busy stuffing his face to complain again. His grandfather cast a begging glance at Toshiya, who, miracle worker that he was, had gotten the finicky teen to unwittingly eat three vegetables he had sworn a death oath against previously.  The kindly chef quietly promised to share the recipe, which Yakov gladly accepted.

 

Viktor cast glances to Yuuri during the initial sit down, and almost panicked when his aunt began to try to dictate the wedding but Hiroko took it all in stride, moving the conversation to dinner by complimenting Yelana’s earrings.  Yuuri laughed at his mother’s lingual acrobatics, but appreciated her talent. He squeezed Viktor’s hand under the table and found that the younger man refused to return it, until it was necessary for eating.

 

After dinner they moved into the front parlour, the room Viktor idolized and wanted to use as a wedding site and reception.  It was well set up for the small, modest ceremony the man had in mind. The Katsuki’s used it as a breakfast room for their guests and it seated ten at separate, intimate tables.  The walls were a rich mahogany but light enough to catch and reflect the light in their beautifully polished manner. The paper was a deep burgundy, accented with hues of maroon and navy in thread-thin stripes running down the walls.  The windows were really what had captured Viktor’s eye. They were the typical element of New England architecture, almost a century ago. Tall, elegant windows with large spaces in between the braces, two of which opened beneath a stained glass transom to let in the fresh air.  Popular,pretty, and very economical. A few of Hiroko’s watercolors hung in the room finished off the space and drew the eyes to the master fireplace.

 

Toshiya wheeled out a coffee service into the room as Hiroko motioned Yelana to join her on the couch, the tables having been moved out for the evening.

 

“You have a daughter, yes?”  Yelana took a cup from Hiroko, smiling at the aroma of rich coffee sweetened and creamed to her liking.

 

“Mari, but she couldn’t get tonight off.  She works at the Worcester State Hospital.”  Hiroko took a sip of her coffee, studying the other woman closely.

 

Yelana nodded, “I was a nurse.”  Her eyes flicked over to her nephew who was accepting a latte from Yuuri, made to his newest and weirdest parameters.  She watched his heart shaped smile spread across his face and saw her sister shine out on that face. “He’s got so much of Anya.”

 

Hiroko heard the bittersweet joy in her voice.  “You miss her a great deal.”

 

“We knew she was going to take flight.  It was more sudden. Something horrible was going on in that house, but we didn’t know.  Viktor was shutting down, and Vlad, his brother,” Yelana looked at Hiroko, checking for understanding and lowering her voice, “he was turning bad.”

 

Hiroko pursed her lips and both women turned their eyes to Viktor, smiling happily at something Yuuri had said.  The older man wrapped an arm around his slim waist and and placed a soft kiss on his temple. Viktor giggled and placed his arm on Yuuri’s shoulder.  Yakov grunted and turned a blushing face away from them, but his happiness for his grandson could be plainly seen. Yuri, on the other hand, let his disgust be known, through a series of vomit noises.  The rest of the men laughed at his antics.

 

“I had suspected something...happened.”  Hiroko put her drained cup on the low table in front of them.  “When we met him, he was sort of trapped. Hiding.”

 

Yelana sucked in a slow breath, nodding.  “Anya, my sister, it killed her. She knew the only way to save him was to leave Vlad behind.  It was hard, but something inside that boy had turned rotten, evil.” She squeezed her eyes shut, a tear escaping, “and Viktor…”

 

Hiroko could hear the break in the other woman’s voice.  She took the cup from her hands and placed it on the table, out of their way, then quickly grabbed her hands.  Rubbing her palms over the other woman’s hands, she felt the warmth returning to them as Yelana settled herself.

 

“He’s here now.  We’re both going to have to be enough for him.”

 

Yelana smiled at the kind words but shook her head, “Your son will be all my nephew needs.  I can tell by the way he makes him smile, and the little sparkle I can see in his eyes when he looks at your boy.”

 

Hiroko felt her own eyes mist, “My son had a bad heartbreak a year before he met Viktor.  I think that pain made him a better man. It was horrible, but surviving it, coming through on the other side, made him stronger.”

 

Yelana wiped a tear away, settling herself, “We are our pain, but we are our joy as well.”

 

Hiroko smiled at the other woman.

 

“And what are you two conspiring about so secretly over there?”  Toshiya had watched the exchange, keeping the men busy on the other end of the room when stories.  When he had noticed that the ladies had collected themselves he called them back into the fold.

 

“My nephew’s grand wedding, of course.”  Yelana laughed, making a face at her father and father-in-law who uttered identical grunts.

 

Viktor paled a little.  Grabbing Yuuri’s hand he moved closer to his aunt, “Actually I was hoping for a small affair…”

 

“Oh that’s not a problem.”  Yelana waved a hand, “I spoke to the rabbi for both of you, you’ll need to call her next week and make a plan to speak with her yourself.  We can have something at temple, then there’s a beautiful banquet hall…”

 

“I think the boys might have a plan of their own.”  Hiroko softly interrupted. She smiled at Yelana who looked like she was just understanding now that her nephew was a grown man and not the little boy she had lost so long ago.

 

Viktor smiled his thanks, “I’d like to get married here, this room in fact.  And I’d like to have a small dinner afterwards, and… well, that’s it really.”

 

Toshiya moved over to them, “We can make something very beautiful and every bit as understated as you’d like.”

 

Yakov cleared his throat, “I married your mother in your grandmother’s apartment.  And this is much nicer than that was.”

 

Nikolai laughed and patted the other grandfather on the shoulder.

 

Yelana looked at Hiroko who smiled and nodded towards Viktor.  The aunt could see how much her approval meant to him, and she flashed a warm smile.  Reaching out her hand, he walked over to take it. “Whatever you want will be best.”

 

Viktor breathed a sigh of relief.  “Thank you.”

 

She took his hand to her lips and kissed it.  “I am just so happy to have you back.” She blinked quickly, “Rabbi?”

 

A malicious little wit had built in Viktor with the more time he spent with Mari, “Actually Toshiya is a pastor with the local coven.”  She watched his aunt wrestle with her emotions, keeping her smile plastered on her face but it lost all of its sincerity.

 

“We do a beautiful ceremony,” Toshiya knew where his favorite son was going in the joke and walked over to join them.  Standing between the two boys he slung an arm over both their shoulders, catching Yuuri mouth  _ stop _ .  “The snakes are completely safe, nothing like when we had Yuuri baptized.”

 

“Dad…”  Yuuri could see the panic in Yelana reaching a boiling point.

 

Toshiya turned to his son, definitely second favorite now, “Take off your shoes and show her your missing toes.”

 

Viktor burst into laughter.  He knelt down in front of Yelana, who was on the verge of tears.  “No, no snakes, no pastors. I was five when we ran, not an infant.  I remember we were Jewish, and Mama had some traditions she thought she was hiding.  I’ll talk to the rabbi, but would you come with me?”

 

She breathed out a shaky breath.  “You are my sister’s son.” Cupping his cheek, “Of course, I’ll her call next week to set up an appointment for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the crack about the witches' coven. Come on, you know I'm playing, I don't want to hear from any Witches or Pagans about how I'm marginalizing you. I love you guys! Toshiya just likes to mess with Yelana... it's fun and easy!


	48. Along Comes a Spider...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den for some late night editing session on this one. I've been lamenting on how many of the fics that I love have ended and I want to make sure I'm not a writer that does that. This will be finished in a few more chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor plans a dinner date a long time in the making, but unfortunately an uninvited guest shows up as well. Also - SMUT!

“So six o’clock tonight.  You’ll come, right?” Viktor followed the older woman into the back of her business.  She had been finding excuses to avoid this dinner, but once she learned of their marriage, and Viktor’s desire for her to be there, she knew it was time to put everything behind them.

 

“Yes Viktor.  Six tonight.” She pulled off her smock, suddenly feeling the courage leave her body.  “Viktor...Yuuri might not want this.” Her eyes turned up to capture his pure blue.

 

“Yes, he does.”  He crossed the room to her and put a gentle hand on each of her shoulders.  “You two have to move forgive yourselves for this, and the best way is to come together.”  He watched her eyes crinkle in doubt. “Listen, I’m getting married. And I’m the bride, which means I’m getting to be the center of attention, not some elephant in the room.”

 

She laughed at his moment of mock-bridezilla behavior...at least she sincerely hoped it was fake.  “Okay, can I at least bring his favorite arrangement?”

 

Viktor pulled her into a hug, “I’d love that.”  He froze for a moment, pulling back, “I don’t know what his favorite flowers are.”

 

Mrs. Bennet watched as his face changed to a look of horror and couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up in her throat.  “Oh, Viktor, that’s not a bad thing. Come here.” She pulled the long faced young man over to the coolers, pulling out the foxglove.  “Yuuri always loved Foxglove. His parents had me put borders of them around the porch when they first bought the inn. He would play hide and go seek in the tall flowers when he was just a little boy.”

 

Viktor watched her face change, she had a warm glow of nostalgia around her.  The flowers were cut to a medium length and placed into a tall slender vase, then paired with purple roses and long ferns.  The final setup was beautiful, elegant but understated, just like Yuuri himself. Viktor smiled at the bouquet. She offered the arrangement to him, “You take this home and I’ll see you at six tonight.”

 

He took the vase, smiling at her artwork.  “See you tonight,” he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her cheek.  “Thank you.”

 

Mrs. Bennet watched as Viktor left the shop.  She followed and closed up. Business had been fine lately, however she still had a bit of debt to pay off from the damages left behind by Yuuri’s boyfriend.  The insurance didn’t cover some of it, and she didn’t have the heart to tell him the extent of problems she had with that nightmare.

 

Outside the window it was a cold, dark evening, but Viktor seemed to carry his own light.  He settled the bouquet safely into the car, then waved at her as he pulled out onto the street.  She waved and brought her hand to her lips,  _ everything was worth it, he has you now. _

  
  
  


 

Viktor came home to Yuuri in the kitchen, the roast smelled delicious and Viktor knew his fiance had his father’s help.

 

“Honey, I’m home!”  Viktor hugged himself happily at the thought of saying that every day for the rest of his life.

 

Yuuri called out from the kitchen, and Viktor followed with the flowers.  The sincere brown eyes caught the sight of the arrangement and knew immediately who had put it together.  “Oh Viktor, they are lovely.” He came forward to take the vase and settle it onto the island. Yuuri saw Viktor shift a little and knew the man needed his touch.  “Baby, come here.” He pulled Viktor into a warm hug, then rubbed his hand on the back of Viktor’s neck, waiting for the telltale hitch of his breath, then licked gently at the pale soft lips.

 

Their first kiss stayed on the surface, but the other that followed was deeper.  However Yuuri knew it would only be the promise of what could come later. He pulled back, Viktor’s face was flush across the cheeks.  “Baby, take your jacket off, and put the flowers on the sideboard in the dining room.”

 

Viktor whined a little but nodded, gone for words.  Yuuri watched him disappear into the next room, music started playing from the record player Viktor insisted they get.  The roast and the potatoes were done to perfection. He pulled the meat out to let it sit for a half hour under a cover, he then made sauteed spinach.  The bread his father had made sat on the cutting board waiting for them along with some cheese he had gotten from the indoor farmers market at the senior center.

 

The doorbell rang  “I’ve got it,” Yuuri called out.  He passed the sight of Viktor setting the dining room table.  He paused to smile at the sight for a moment, then moved to the door.  Yuuri knew who it was, he just wanted to make sure he was ready to do this.  He wanted to talk to Mrs. Bennet, wanted to make everything between them right, have her back in the family again.  But he couldn’t figure out how. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

“Happy to see me?”  Hiroshi smirked, hanging onto the door frame.

 

Yuuri’s heart leapt into his throat.   _ Run! _  He stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind him.  “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, come on…”  Hiroshi slipped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, his breath heavy on Yuuri’s slender neck.  “We both know what I’m doing here. You’re about to marry that boring piece of white bread and I figured you’d like a fun last throw…”

 

Yuuri slapped away the hand that tried to run a finger across his chin.  “Get the fuck out of here!” Yuuri didn’t want to yell, he would give anything to make sure Viktor never knew this piece of trash was crawling on his front porch.  He grabbed Hiroshi’s wrists and pushed him down the front steps.

 

Hiroshi stumbled, but kept his balance.  He was drunk, that was evident but there was something else...desperation, in his demeanor.  “Oooh, I like it rough. Does your little ghost let you tie him up?”

 

Yuuri pushed the hands down, Hiroshi fell on his ass in cold snow.  “Keep him out of your fucking mouth. Get the fuck out of here or I’ll call the cops.”

 

Hiroshi’s sexy mood faded instantly, he turned sullen and sour.  “And go where? I left my guy back in New York. Your friends tell you they saw me?”  He saw the sign of surprise in Yuuri’s face, laughing bitterly. “No, I didn’t think they’d mention it.  ‘Oh Yuuri, remember that whore you used to fuck, well congrats to him, he’s actually a whore now’.”

 

Yuuri stilled, Hiroshi looked horrible.  His skin was sallow, sickly. He had lost a good deal of weight, but it only worked to make him look bloated in sections and stickly in others.  His hair was thinning and had lost its luster. Not thinking clearly, he dug into his pocket and produced his wallet. He just needed to get this man off his lawn.

 

“Look, I can give you,” he quickly looked at the bills in his hand, “It’s about $120.  You can at least get a room, and I’ll meet with you tomorrow, after school. But you have to leave, right now.”

 

Hiroshi ripped the money out of Yuuri’s hand, he pulled himself up.  “Thank you, tomorrow?”

 

Yuuri knew he had made a bad decision right away, “Yeah.  Tomorrow, the coffee shop in the center of town.”

 

A car pulled up in front of the house Yuuri’s heart sunk as Mrs. Bennet got out, confusion painting her face then quickly replaced by something much worse.  Recognition. She swore under her breath, then approached them. Hiroshi saw the woman approach, his confidence returned to him.

 

“Wow, you’re still paling around with Golden Girl, huh?”  Hiroshi slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder but laughed when he was brushed off quickly.

 

“Go.  Now. Please.”  Yuuri hissed the words at the man, who, seeing he wouldn’t get what he wanted that night, left.

 

Yuuri watched as the man slunk down the street, disappearing into the evening.  Mrs. Bennet’s eyes were on his face, she remained quiet. He didn’t know what to say.  He had wanted this reunion, more than Viktor knew, and now…

 

“Yuuri.  What was that?”  She put a hand on his arm.

 

“He just showed up.  I…” he choked a sob and fell into her arms.  “He was gone. He left behind his mess and it took me a year to clean it up.”

 

Mrs. Bennet rubbed his back, stroking his hair and shushing him.  She saw the curtain move inside and waved at the worried look she caught on Viktor’s face.  Pulling back, she leveled a gaze on Yuuri, “Is it over with him?”

 

Yuuri huffed, “Yes.  God yes! That jackass just showed up.  I would have called the cops, but Viktor…”

 

Mrs. Bennet frowned at the unsure expression, “No, I don’t think telling Viktor is a good idea.  What are you going to do?”

 

Yuuri sighed, “I agreed to meet with him tomorrow.  I’m just going to tell him to leave, he’s not getting anything from me.  Money, time, sympathy...not a thing.”

 

The older woman nodded, she leaned in, “He’s watching, don’t turn.  He didn’t see...him, so let’s keep it that way.”

 

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.  She pursed her lips and then walked to the door.  Viktor opened the door, the light and warmth of the home spilling out to the porch.  He took in Yuuri’s face and pulled him into a tight hug. “My Yuuri!”

 

Mrs. Bennet smiled at the unabashed affection.  She stepped forward and cleared her throat. “Let’s all go in and get warm.”  The late February weather hadn’t improved, and if New England was going to prove true to form, it would get a good deal colder before Spring showed up for a week or two.

 

Inside the house the scent of the roast filled the air.  Viktor kept a hold on Yuuri’s hand as he guided them all into the kitchen.  “Can I offer you anything to drink?” He opened a bottle of sparkling cider and poured a glass for himself and Yuuri.

 

“Oh, water would be fine for me.”  She sat on a stool at the breakfast bar, watching the two men interact as they plated the dinner.  Yuuri seemed to calm himself and relax into Viktor’s touches, returning all the smiles as they spooned vegetables.  Yuuri carved the roast, making sure the meat still had a good deal of juice left in it.

 

They moved to the dining room and sat, enjoying a lovely meal with Mrs. Bennet telling stories of Yuuri’s childhood to Viktor’s delight.  She watched as the young man sparkled with each mention of Yuuri’s antics or successes. As the night wore on, dishes cleared, the cider bottle empty, she saw that the two men were in love with each other.  Yuuri hanging off of Viktor’s every word, anticipating his wants and needs. Viktor lived for Yuuri, a sincere love which still had that adoration of a childish crush.

 

They took their coffee in the living room, Makka sleeping in on the couch whined a little as she was moved to the bedroom by a very indulgent Viktor.  Yuuri smiled as the tall man bent to pick up the elderly dog and carry her like a baby to the bed.

 

Mrs. Bennet turned to Yuuri, “Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?”

 

Yuuri shook his head, the line of his lips firm, “No, thank you, but no.  I’m going to send him off. Then I’ll tell Viktor that he was around here.”  Yuuri thought about what Hiroshi had said, something struck him as odd. “I think he’s in trouble, and I think Chris and Phichit met with him when we were all in New York.”

 

“Ask one of them to come with you.  It’s best you not meet with him alone.”  She heard Viktor shuffle upstairs, cooing to the beloved poodle.  “Think how it would upset him.”

 

“I know, trust me.”  Yuuri bit his lip. What she said made sense.  And bringing Chris would be a perfect way to ensure Hiroshi took the next bus out of town.   _ I’ll ask him tomorrow, he can come after school with me. _

 

Viktor reappeared and Mrs. Bennet rose to take his hands. “Viktor, you angel.  Thank you for getting us together again.” He bent down to accept a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m glad you’ll come to the wedding.”  Viktor smiled down at her, still holding her hands.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  She wrestled her way back into her overcoat and stepped to the door.  The world outside had turned pitch black. She thought of her little apartment and longed for her own warm little bed.  “I hope you two know you’ll be swimming in flowers.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes sparkled, “don’t go too crazy.”

 

“I’ll go as crazy as I like, young man.”  She jokingly lectured.

 

Parting hugs led to goodbyes at the door as she drove off down the street, watching the lights from the house dim for the night.

  
  
  


 

The dishes were finished in record time.  Viktor had taken a small portion, but Yuuri insisted on taking care of the cooking pans, sending him to get ready for bed.  Viktor had other plans, remembering the kisses traded back and forth before dinner.

 

Yuuri came upstairs to find their bedroom dimly lit and smelling of Viktor’s intoxicating cologne.  Breathing in the scent of his fiance Yuuri groaned. The sheets had been pulled back, several soft blankets placed on a chair, the bedside table held everything else they would need.  Yuuri smiled, his eyes took in Viktor laying on the bed, a book in his hands, reading glasses perched on his tiny nose.

 

The man’s body was a marked change from the summer they had spent together.  Gone were the gaunt dents and the shadow of ribcage, replaced by ripples of muscles.  Nothing vulgar, nothing too showy, but tight and well sculpted. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri felt intimidated by Viktor’s incredible physique, thinking of his own, which had grown...doughy would be the best word.  Winters were hard for him, the food was tastier, and the weather really encouraged not working out as often as possible.

 

In a moment of self doubt Yuuri took a step backward, but Viktor caught him.  “Yuuri, join me.” He held out a hand, the book abandoned to the side. Viktor rolled onto his side, his sleep pants clinging to his hips.

 

Yuuri kneeled onto the bed, putting a hand on Viktor’s face, watching as his lover laid back down under his touch.  “Baby, I don’t know…” Hiroshi’s memory, the worry of meeting with him tomorrow, even if it was to push him out once and for all, were too present.

 

Viktor reached up and pulled Yuuri down into his arms, “please,” his voice was heavy with desire, “need you...need us.”

 

Yuuri was lost to that voice, the eyes, the flush on his skin.  He dipped down kissing Viktor’s lips lightly. “Tell me what you need tonight.”

 

“Everything.”  Viktor whispered, pulling Yuuri into him more, opening his mouth to deep their kiss.

 

Yuuri pulled back, he knew what Vitkor wanted.  They had been talking about this for a while now.  Viktor didn’t want to wait for his wedding night, nor did he want to rush things.  But Yuuri knew their relationship, their sex life, was coming up on another epoch. “Baby, are you sure?”

 

Viktor nodded, whining at the lack of contact.

 

Yuuri chuckled softly, kissing into Viktor’s mouth passionately.  The two held each other, licking the other into a frenzy for a while.  Viktor’s desire growing as his body relaxed deeper and deeper under Yuuri.

 

“Clothing…”  Viktor moaned, pulling at Yuuri’s sweater.

 

Yuuri sat up, straddling Viktor’s lap.  He pulled the sweater off, along with the t shirt underneath in one motion.  Before he could react Viktor sat up and latched onto one of Yuuri’s nipples, sucking hard as the older man moaned at the aggressive contact.

 

Viktor flipped them in bed, laying Yuuri under him and kneeing apart his thighs to settle between them.  Yuuri lay back, letting the younger man lavish attention to his body. He drowned in the sensation almost immediately, his back arching into Viktor’s mouth.  The younger man had been growing more confident with the help of his therapist, and the use of erotic fiction, which he still hid all over the house.

 

_ What book taught you this...I need to thank the author! _

 

Yuuri watched in amazement as Viktor pulled himself up and slipped the waistband of his pants down to his knees removing them quickly.  His body was glorious. Muscles, smooth and taut, skin, clear and perfect. Involuntarily Yuuri licked his lips and reached for the silver god in front of him.  Viktor’s hands went to Yuuri’s belt buckle and pulled the leather loose, undoing his his pants and tugging them down past his knees, freeing Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri kicked off his pants the rest of the way as Viktor sank down to cradle his legs, taking Yuuri’s full length into his mouth.

 

“Oh, Vitya.”  Yuuri’s mind went blank as the first swipe of the broad, flat tongue hit against the pulsing vein of his cock.  The lips teasing his shaft, slowly pulling until they hit the head, then the tongue guiding into the tiny slit at the top.  Yuuri arched in ecstasy moaning and calling out to Viktor. He looked down and saw two blue eyes, almost black with lust, staring up at him and had to turn away.  The sight of this beauty taking him, swallowing him whole, almost threw him into orgasm.

 

Viktor rode the cock, lapping and sucking happily as Yuuri’s sounds grew more salacious.  Then he slowed as he felt fingers tangle softly into his hair. “Baby, slow down. I want you to feel this good.”

 

Yuuri put a hand on Viktor’s chin and guided him off his cock.  The eyes of his lover told him all he needed to know, Viktor was gone, into that space he slipped when he was ready for intense pleasure.  Yuuri laid the younger man onto his back, “Baby, I know words are hard but I need you to tell me what you want.”

 

Viktor moaned, sounds coming from his mouth.  He pulled Yuuri on top of him, brown eyes meeting dark blue, he whispered, “Fill me.”

 

Yuuri had to hold himself together at that.  His lover, blown into a lusty heat, begging to be fucked for the first time lay beneath him.  It was everything he could to keep himself from bursting.

 

The lube was in his hand instantly, warming the liquid in his fingers, and then working Viktor open slowly.  Watching the face twitch with pleasure as one finger slid in, feeling the muscle tense then relax. Another finger quickly joined in, Viktor’s mouth opened as he took Yuuri’s intrusion happily.  Soon he was pushing back, riding Yuuri’s hand.

 

“Baby, I have to open you more.  I’m bigger than our toy.” Yuuri watched for Viktor to blink in understanding.  “Okay, I’m going to go slowly.”

 

A third finger moved in and out, hitting the little bump buried within Viktor.  Yuuri watched as his lover jerked up in pleasure and surprise. Tears were pricking the blue eyes as he was approaching climax.  Yuuri put a hand on his stomach to ground the younger man. The muscles of his entrance were relaxed, Yuuri knew it was time. He took his fingers away, watching Viktor sulk at the lack of touch.

 

He reached over for the condom, but was stopped by Viktor’s hand on his thigh.  “Baby?”

 

Viktor blinked, finding words, “No.  You.”

 

“Baby, are you sure?”  Yuuri held onto the condom.

 

Viktor closed his eyes, a whine bubbling up his throat.  “Want to feel you. In me.”

 

Yuuri lowered himself to kiss into Viktor’s mouth, “Okay, Baby.”

 

Rising his positioned himself at Viktor’s entrance.  “Breath for me, just keep breathing.” He watched Viktor’s breath slow and steady itself.  Then he moved forward, breeching just the tip, it was tight but it gave easily. Viktor squirmed for a moment, then relaxed.  Yuuri held still, watching the beautiful face for any distress. He allowed them a moment, then pushed slowly forward. Viktor tensed, but his mouth opened in an O as Yuuri finally filled him.  He watched the chest rise and fall, each breath a masterpiece. Viktor settled, relaxed in his hold, remaining still, until he began squirming, trying to angle Yuuri to hit that spot deep inside.

 

Yuuri cooed, and put a hand on the angelic face, “I’m going to move now, slowly at first, but then stronger.  You’re in charge of this. I’m watching you for anything you don’t like.”

 

Viktor blushed deeply, and nodded.  His eyes closing as Yuuri pulled back only to slide in again, deeper that time.  He moaned as Yuuri kept up a steady pace, each time Yuuri pulled back further, slid in faster.  Viktor felt as if he were falling apart.

 

“Baby, open your eyes.”  Yuuri’s voice sounded so far, but he opened his eyes to see the brown cinnamon of Yuuri’s peering into his.  “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

 

The blue eyes locked onto Yuuri’s face, his eyes glowing with passion.  Above him Yuuri began to make the motions stronger, more meaningful. Viktor’s back arched off the pillows and into Yuuri’s embrace.  Each stroke sent fire up his back, warming him, tickling him. He was crying out in pleasure, babbling Yuuri’s name with each breathe until finally he heard…

  
“Come for me, Baby.”

 

Viktor erupted onto his chest between himself and Yuuri.  He felt his body start to slip away, almost like fainting when he felt Yuuri cum hard deep within him.  Subconsciously, he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the salt from the tips.  _ That’s what it feels like.  It’s everything. _  Viktor felt himself full with Yuuri, knowing they would have to part soon to get clean but wanting to stay that way forever.

 

Yuuri held him until he felt Viktor’s body relax from the powerful orgasm.  “Baby, I’m going to pull out, it may feel funny.”

 

Viktor nodded, and held his breath.  Yuuri pulled out, and Viktor felt only the pang of separation.  They moved to the shower, holding each other and trading light kisses.  Back in the bedroom they redressed in pajamas and Yuuri watched Viktor fall to sleep almost immediately.

 

He ran a finger across the messy silver bangs.  Watching Viktor’s face smile in his sleep. “Yuuri,” a sleep voice called out from a dream.

  
Yuuri dipped down to kiss his temple.   _ I love you so much.  I’m not letting anything spoil this for you.  For us. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I say this is coming to a conclusion soon. I've got a big skating test (three actually) on Thursday of this week but I'm hoping to post again on Wednesday just to keep this rolling along.


	49. Let's Not Meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshit is back in town and looking to wheedle is way back into Yuuri's bed. He's completely delusional and ready for romance...and destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enormous thank you to Den and Mags for catching a MAJOR inconsistency that I wrote in but wrote back out once they pointed it out.
> 
> I PASSED MAH TESTS!!!! For those of you knowing that I figure skate, I took three big deal tests today at Colonial Figure Skating Club at the Nashoba Olympia Rink and passed all three! Super excited.

Viktor’s eyes opened the sound of the shower running.  It was still early and he had a few minutes to be lazy in bed before he’d have to get up and wash.  Stretching out in bed his hand hit the familiar stuffed bunny and Viktor immediately brought Douglas to his chest, hugging him lovingly.

 

“I’m so happy,” he breathed out, eyes shut, but shuffling his bare feet around under the sheets.

 

_ I can tell. _  The bunny felt happy for the man he had watched grow so much over the past few months.  Granted, he had his eyes shut last night, but he knew that Viktor was growing up and growing far past the trauma that had kept him stunted for so long.  However, there was something worrying the little brown bunny. Something the stuffy couldn’t quite figure out.

 

The bathroom door opened, some steam from the shower escaping into the hallway.  Yuuri entered the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed, looking at Viktor. “How are you feeling today?”

 

Viktor smiled at the concern painted so clearly on his fiance’s face.  He sat up slowly, assessing his body. He felt a little tight in his bottom, a little sore, but otherwise, “I feel wonderful.”  He put a hand on the side of Yuuri’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Yuuri smiled as they parted, “Maybe you should stay home today?”

 

Viktor shook his head, “Can’t.  Unit test today in three classes and the other two are writing research papers.”  He shuffled up, pulling back the sheets.

 

Yuuri rose and took his clothes for the day from the closet.  Viktor put Douglas on the pillow, then turned to the shower. Yuuri listened as the tap turned on and Viktor’s telltale humming began before he turned to Douglas.

 

“Okay, so I know, it was stupid to agree to meet with Hiroshi.”  Yuuri worked his way into his clothing, occasionally catching looks from the rabbit, who was obviously annoyed.  “But I had to get him off the lawn. I couldn’t have that piece of crap hurt Viktor.”

 

_ Well, he’s in the perfect position to do so now. _

 

“I’m going to meet with him, tell him he’s not welcome in my life…”  Yuuri saw the bunny glare at him. “No, I’m not giving him another dime.  He’s like a stray dog, if I feed him he’ll only come back for more.”

 

Yuuri sat down on the bed, running tired fingers through his hair.  “I love Viktor, you know that, right?”   
  


_ Of course. _

 

“It’s just…”  Yuuri considered what his problem was.  “I have a past.”

 

_ You both have pasts.  I just hope Viktor’s never shows up. _

 

The shower turned off and Viktor came out, towel around his waist.  Yuuri watched as the man pulled out clothing, a pair of gray pants, a soft button down shirt in a pale blue matched with a long sweater of geometric triangles of grey and black.

 

Yuuri rose and stood behind Viktor, studying his face in the full length mirror.  “You are so beautiful. But you are so much more than that.” Yuuri rose on his toes to kiss behind Viktor’s ear.  “You are strong, dedicated, loving… Viktor I love you so much.”

 

Viktor giggled and turned in Yuuri’s arms.  “My Yuuri,” he pulled the man into a crushing hug.

 

Yuuri pulled back, “I’ll start your latte.”  He kissed Viktor’s lips softly and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Viktor felt light, relishing in the intense love he felt and knew Yuuri returned.  He threw himself onto the unmade bed, taking Douglas into his arms again. “I’m so happy.  Everything is perfect!”

  
  
  


 

“Oh that’s just fucking perfect!”

 

“Can you lower your voice, please?”  Yuuri hissed. He knew telling Chris about his meeting with Hiroshi was going to end in the Swiss man getting pissed, but he had hoped that he could keep it from leaking into the hallways...and the ears of passing students.

 

Chris breathed out, attempting to contain his fury.  “So this piece of crap shows up on your lawn, and instead of just throwing his ass out, or calling the cops, you empty your wallet to him and agree to meet with him again.”

 

Yuuri slumped down into the student desk nearest Chris.  They shared a prep today and Yuuri knew that this was a lecture he would need, and with any luck, a comrade he would take with him to this meeting.  “Well, when you say it like that…”.

 

“This isn’t funny.”  Chris was deadly serious.  “What if Viktor found out? You are meeting with your ex, whom you gave money to last night, all without telling your fiance.”

 

Yuuri groaned, knowing exactly how stupid this was and how bad it looked.  “I wasn’t thinking. He just showed up!” Yuuri shuddered thinking of the way his heart sank when he opened the door last night.  “The doorbell rang and he was there...imagine if Viktor had opened the door to him? I just wanted to get rid of him.”

 

Chris read the distress in Yuuri’s demeanor.  “What can I do?”

 

“Come with me?”  Yuuri implored. “I know it’s going to be horrible, and he will undoubtedly cause a scene.  But if you’re there maybe he will see that I mean ‘no’.”

 

Chris paused for a moment, he thought of the plans he had after school, nothing that he couldn’t shuffle into another day.  “It’s sad that you need reinforcements to tell your ex to fuck off.”

 

Yuuri groaned, “I should have listened.  You were all right about him.”

 

Chris crossed to Yuuri quickly, “That’s not what I mean.  It’s not about being right, and I’m certainly not rubbing this in your face.  I mean that, this is how women feel...every day. An abusive ex shows up and the woman has to get an army of friends to surround her, and then gets to listen to how she’s being  _ elusive  _ and  _ cold _ .  Everybody gets angry at her for not ‘addressing the problem directly’ when that has gotten many of the killed.”

 

Yuuri smiled sadly, arching an eyebrow.  “It’s so cut and dry, if I were a woman we would say Hiroshi is stalking me.  But I’m a man, and I think people see it differently. Like I’m in control of the situation somehow, when I’m not.  He just showed up. Maybe that’s why women seem to like gay men so much. We get it.”

 

“What do we get?”  Viktor stood in the doorway.  His voice was light but as soon as he saw Yuuri’s face he frowned, entering the room.  “My Yuuri? What’s wrong?”

 

Yuuri rose quickly, “Nothing.  I was just stressing over something with a student we share,” he indicated to Chris.

 

Chris let out a frustrated sigh.

 

Viktor nodded, “You’ll have to tell me about it later.  I’m just picking up copies,” smiling to Chris, “Okay, I’m back to class.  Love you.”

 

Yuuri smiled back, slight peck on the cheek, “Love you, too.”

 

Chris watched the slender form leave, waiting a beat to ensure he was out of earshot.  “That would have been the perfect time to explain.”

 

“I don’t want to upset him in the middle of a class.”

 

“Viktor’s not made of glass, stop treating him that way.”  Chris leaned against the edge of his desk. “He’s a grown man, who knows you had a boyfriend that sucks out loud.  You’re meeting with him, taking your best friend, to tell him once and for all to piss off. He would understand.”

 

Yuuri grimaced, “You’re right.”

 

“I know I am, I usually am.”  Chris smiled to lighten the mood.  “But Yuuri, keeping it from him...when he does find out, that will be what hurts him.”

 

Yuuri tilted his head back running his hands through his hair in exasperation.  “What am I doing?”

  
  
  


 

“What are you doing?”  Hiroshi looked at his reflection in the steamed mirror.  He had used the money to get a hotel room in town. A good night’s rest and a hot shower the next morning had him feeling, and looking, much better.  He took a look in the steamed mirror.

 

_ Okay, so you’ve lost a little of your appeal.  But Yuuri’s gained some of that baby fat back. He needs exercise… _

 

Hiroshi smirked, remembering how he had manipulated Yuuri’s diet and used sex as a weapon to carve Yuuri’s body into something that Hiroshi found attractive.  But it was never really about his body; Yuuri’s bank account had always been what really turned Hiroshi on.

 

He ran a comb through his black hair.  It looked nicer wet, but once dry he would see the thinning spots and the dullness where there had once been a beautiful sheen.  He grimaced at his reflection, but this would all be taken care of.

 

_ Yuuri was never able to say ‘no’ to a thing and even if he wanted to play house with that skinny ghost, I’ll be the piece on the side in a nice apartment.  He’s got to be doing well, that house looked expensive. _

 

Smiling at his reflection, Hiroshi felt more confident.  A good breakfast would be the last piece to set himself right.  The hotel lobby had seen better days, but Hiroshi was in a mood to pretend he was back in the posh surroundings of New York.  The running scrambled eggs offered in the breakfast buffet were enough to fill him along with the generous helping of bacon. He drained two cups of coffee and made a third, taking himself out into the town he once knew.

 

It hadn’t changed much, still small, still on the verge of being more trendy than it aspired to be.  There was a nicer restaurant where the old, family run Italian place had been, and even a Starbucks had moved in.  There wasn’t much excitement, but Hiroshi could imagine himself being the excitement and since he would be the hot piece on the side, Yuuri would take him for trips to the city...to fuck on the really expensive sheets while he joked about the boring sex he got at home with  _ wonderbread _ .

 

Hiroshi caught himself laughing out loud as he passed a familiar shop.   _ You are kidding me.  She’s still got this place? _  Through the dark of last night he hadn’t realized she was the car that had pulled up as he made his exit from Yuuri’s.  He smirked thinking of Bennet, that nasty little shrew of a woman, always with her hawk-like beak stuck in his business.   _ Well, today’s about to be a bad day for her. _  He opened the door and breezed in.

 

“How can I…” the words fell dead on her lips.  Mrs. Bennet’s eyes scrunched up and she gripped the roses so hard in her hand that a little blood trickled out where the thorns had pricked her.  “Get. Out.”

 

“Oh, that’s not how we greet old friends.”  He sashayed over to the front cooler, pulling out a red rose.  Crossing to the counter he took the sheers from her hand and snipped the stem short, tucking the rose into his coat collar.  “Miss me?”   
  


“No.”  Mrs. Bennet was incredulous, almost at a loss for words.  Almost. “You piece of human garbage, get the hell out of my shop.”

 

Hiroshi smirked at her.  “That’s no way to talk to me.  We’re going to be friends again.  I’m getting Yuuri back and we’re all going to play nice.”

 

There were only a handful of times in Mary Eliza Bennet’s 73 years that she remembers laughing that hard. The first was when a nun at her private school had tried to convince everybody that she had simply peed her pants...habit, when in fact her water had broken.  The school’s gardener was hot, who could blame her? The second was the movie  _ BASEketball _ , don’t judge...no one needs you judging.  The third was a little mean spirited a nasty, grimy little child had been running around the coffee shop when he collided with his mother who couldn’t get off the phone and she spilled her latte all over his designer suit, then proceeded to have a fit on the owner who called the cops.  She would often watch that on youtube on the bad days...she had been the one to load it to youtube. The fourth is...well she was married for a little while and...sex. This was the fifth.

 

She almost doubled over, the flower in her hand fell to the floor as she struggled for air around the hysterical laughter spilling out of her.  She held up a hand to Hiroshi’s indignant face, using the other to wave air towards her own.

 

“Oh god…” She was panting with laughter as she struggled (well….) to settle down.  “Just...give me a minute….I can’t….I just can’t.”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

She slowly was able to calm herself down to the occasional giggle, and wiping a tear from her cheek answered, “There’s plenty wrong with me, but honey it’s nothing in comparison to what’s wrong with you.”

 

“Excuse me?”  He tried...TRIED to look offended but really he knew he wasn’t winning this round.

 

“No.  I will not excuse you, there’s no excuse for you.”  She took a deep breath, placing a hand on the counter and holding her sides.  “God, that was good. I needed that.” She looked at him, “So, let me get this straight.  You empty his bank accounts, left him with a mountain of debt, ruined his name in this town, almost got him fired, I had to evict him because of you...fixing that apartment almost emptied my retirement fund you know…and now, when he’s got his life back on track, he’s completely happy, he’s in love...NOW, you think you can just waltz in here and grab him back?”

 

Hiroshi pulled himself up,  _ well when you say it like that… _  “Yes. In fact, he’s meeting me soon.  So I’ll be off.”

 

“I know that, shithead, I was there last night,” she smirked at him.

 

His anger rose, unable to find the mark that would hurt the deepest.  “Oh? So you’re helping him again?”

 

“What?”  She didn’t mean to sound so shocked, and she saw in his face instantly that he had hit home.

 

“Every addict needs an enabler.  His addiction is me, what I can do for his body.  How I can make him feel.” He pulled his wallet out, tossed a single on the counter in front of her.  “You should think about it. Maybe you just want to see him in misery, stuck, like you.”

 

Smug he just winked at her and walked out of the shop.  Mrs. Bennet picked up her phone and was half way through dialing Mari when she stopped.  She didn’t know what to do. Mari would ride in, like a demon and ride Hiroshi out on a rail, but then horsewhip her brother.  And how did that help Viktor? She disconnected the call and put the phone back down. Pursing her lips she went back to work. But the flowers were sadder.

  
  
  


 

Hiroshi inhaled the scent of the rose from the buttonhole of his jacket.  The coffee was keeping his hands warm as he waited. Yuuri arrived a little later than Hiroshi had assumed and his steps were followed by that obnoxious blonde he paled around with.   _ At least it’s not Phichit, he would have scratched my eyes out. _

 

Hiroshi kept his smile plastered to his face and leaned forward on the table.  The small shop was relatively empty at this time of day and Hiroshi had made himself a comfortable seat at a table by the window...entirely on purpose.

 

“Yuuri, thank you for coming.”  He purred, holding his hand out to the open seat.  He flicked a look at Chris, “This is a private conversation, you’ll understand.”

 

“Absolutely.”  Chris pulled a chair from an empty table, scraping the metal rungs across the floor like fingernails on a chalkboard then sitting down before Yuuri had even situated himself.

 

Hiroshi laughed softly, then smiled at Yuuri.  “Thought it best we have a chaperone?” He reached under the table to squeeze Yuuri’s knee.

 

Yuuri flinched and jerked back, out of Hiroshi’s reach.  “Listen, I’m not here to talk. I’m not interested in what you have to say.  I want you out of my life. Stay in town, leave town, I don’t care. But don’t have any further contact with me.”

 

Hiroshi paled, this wasn’t going as well as he had hoped.  But it still wasn’t going as badly either. “Yuuri, I’ve made horrible decisions.  I can see that now.” He was going to put in the performance of a lifetime, biting his lip he forced a few tears to his eyes.  “I screwed up something wonderful with you and…”

 

Yuuri balked.  “Wonderful? Listen even before I found out that you were a cheat, and a thief… and a dealer, you were a scumbag.”  

 

“You’re right.”  Hiroshi sobbed, a couple sitting near them stilled their conversation, happy to finally have something interesting to watch.  “I never appreciated you for the amazing person you were...are. I see that…” he turned his eyes to his hands, shuffling the coffee cup in front of him in a dramatic recreation of ‘man sad at coffee shop’.  “I just left my boyfriend...well, ran from him is probably a better way to put it.” He flicked his eyes up, the hazel green eyes were locked on his reading every line of bullshit, but at least the gorgeous brown were radiating sincerity.  “I think he might be looking for me and I ran to the one place I knew I’d be safe,” reaching across the table he placed a hand on Yuuri’s, “with you.”

 

Yuuri pulled his hand back as if on fire and rose.  “I’m sorry you found yourself in a bad situation, but frankly that’s not my fucking problem!”

 

Hiroshi leaned forward, “Please.  He’s bad, I think he’s Yakuza or something like that.  He’s got men out looking for me.”

 

Chris huffed incredulously at the scene playing out before him.  “Then hiding here was a bad idea, right? I mean, you probably mentioned you were from Massachusetts and he would know look up your former address.”  Chris folded his arms. In Chris’ estimation there was a 50% chance this idiot hooked up with a mafia dude, but there was a 0% chance anyone was looking for him unless he owed them money…  “How much?”

 

Hiroshi flicked a sharp look at Chris, the mask of victimhood falling to the table, “Huh?”

 

“How much did you steal?  How deep a hole are you in?”

 

Yuuri watched Hiroshi’s face as the all too familiar twitch of his upper lip spasmed.   _ Caught in a lie. _  “Well, this was fun, let’s do it again some never.”

 

Chris stood, joining Yuuri and shot Hiroshi a withering look when the third man tried to follow them.

 

“I’m sick.”

 

Yuuri’s feet stopped at the door.  A few of the patrons looked their way, in that typical New England ‘I’m absolutely not eavesdropping on your conversation but please continue because I didn’t know my coffee came with a floor show’ manner.

 

“Yuuri…”  Chris warned from his side.

 

Yuuri put up a hand and walked calmly back to the table.

 

Hiroshi brightened, as modestly as he could muster, “Chris is right.  They tricked me, used me, and now I owe them. But I…” he widened his eyes, hoping to look sympathetic.  “But Yuuri, please. I need you.” He reached up, taking the red rose from his lapel, and rising it to Yuuri’s face stroked the petals against his bottom lip.  “And I think you need me.”

 

Yuuri saw it in an instant.  Where that attraction, that blindness to Hiroshi’s bullshit had always lain.  Sex. Bad sex at that. He swatted the flower and the hand that held it harshly.  The flower fell to the floor and the hand was cradled to Hiroshi’s chest. A few gasps were heard from the coffee shop audience, but nothing more.  Yuuri lowered his voice and spoke, words sharps as blades, “Listen to me very closely. I will have nothing to do with you. If you show up at my house again, I’ll call the cops.  If you contact me again, I’ll call the cops. If you try to interact with my family, friends, or anyone else I know, I’ll. Call. The. Cops.”

 

With that he walked away, leaving Hiroshi in a fuming pile at the table.  Chris whistled low as they left the shop, “Well, it’s finally nice to meet badass Yuuri.”

 

From inside Hiroshi watched them leave.  It hadn’t gone his way, but he would still do as much damage on his way out as possible.  His phone chimed and pulling it from his pocket he saw the text and images he was hoping to see appear on his screen.  A smile pulled across his lips and for a split second one of the patrons that had openly watched the entire scene thought she was looking at a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course he's got ammo to use...and use it he will...and on Viktor...
> 
> Hiroshit get out!


	50. Click. Bait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is accosted by Hiroshit but he's saved by two amazing students and Mrs. Bennet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mags and Den for editing this! I can't believe I didn't post it earlier!

Viktor picked up Makka at their home.  The older poodle seemed to know it was a vet visit and tried to hide under the coffee table in the living room.  Once she realized she wasn’t getting out of this, nor could she fit under the coffee table, she sheepishly wandered over to her human.

 

“Makka, you love this vet and you love a car ride.  What’s wrong?” Viktor clipped the leash on her collar, leading her to the car.

 

_ It’s cold and it makes my hips hurt.  Can’t we just lay on the couch and nap? _

 

Viktor drove into town, watching the dog happily warm her face in the heater.  She was given a clean bill of health, Viktor was given a lecture about exercising her more...which Makka hoped he would forget about, and both left happy with treats, a doggie cookie for Makka and a lollipop for Viktor.

 

Makka had finished crunching her cookie and was happily licking the leftover crumbs from the fur on her muzzle when something in the air shifted.  Her ears perked and her black little eyes peeked out from the fringe of her mopcut to see a man approaching them.

 

_ It’s not that librarian.  He just comes on too strong, but he’s not actually a creep.  This guy is a creep. _

 

Makka growled at the approaching man.  Viktor noticed the sound and stiffened in surprise.  He had never heard the dog so much as give an unfriendly bark.  In fact, he and Yuuri had joked that she would probably cuddle a burglar someday.

 

“Makka, what’s wrong…”  the question froze in the cold air before him.  Viktor didn’t recognize the face, he had only seen it once and it had changed since then.  It was the cologne. Strong and sickly, it carried on the air, soiling it. Instinctively, Viktor took a step back to his car, tugging gently on Makka’s collar, but the poodle stood her ground.

 

“Ah, hi, puppy!”  Hiroshi leaned down to scruff the top of Makka’s head but the dog jerked her head out of reach and gave a sharp yap as a warning.  The man pulled his hand back and straightened up. He leveled a look at Viktor, sizing him up. “Hmmmm… dog and a station wagon, how whitebread.”

 

“It’s a hatchback.”  Viktor could have bitten his tongue off.  He didn’t owe this man a word, much less three.  “Makka,” he called sharply, wincing at the sharp tone in his voice, but the dog trotted over to the passenger side of the car, watching the stranger cautiously while getting clipped into the doggie seat.

 

“Oh, come on.  We’re gonna be friends.”  Hiroshi’s voice was right behind Viktor.

 

The taller man shuddered, he could feel the slimey breath on his neck and he froze.  Makka began growling again, and the additional noise only upset Viktor further.

 

Hiroshi’s hands were on Viktor’s elbows.  He leaned in, putting his chest against Viktor’s back.  “That’s right, we’re gonna be real good friends.”

 

“Get away from me.”  Viktor tried to sound furious, but he only felt terror.

 

Behind him, Hiroshi fumbled something out of his pocket.  Viktor whined at the motion and tried to move, but Hiroshi’s hand was on his shoulder, stilling him.  Viktor closed his eyes, the dog was barking her head off in the seat.

 

“Open your eyes, look at your slut boyfriend.”  Hiroshi’s phone held a picture of Yuuri… Viktor’s eyes pricked with tears, he started to make out the image Yuuri, with Hiroshi.  Hiroshi seated, smiling confidently at Yuuri, caressing his lip with a rose. Yuuri, his lips pouted, caught at the exact wrong moment when rage looks like seduction.  “Maybe a threesome, huh? You think you can take both of us because I’m willing to try…”

 

“Stop!”  Viktor shouted out, he pushed back and Hiroshi fell on his ass behind him.  Viktor’s body shook uncontrollably, his eyes began filling with tears and sound from the parking lot began getting drowned out by a buzzing…

 

“Mr. Nicholas?”  Two students from his junior Gothic Literature class approached.  Viktor tried to steady himself and waved at the girls.

 

Hiroshi jumped to his feet, pulling Viktor behind him he approached the girls, “We’re fine, why don’t you run along.”

 

Teresa, the shorter of the two, and captain of the field hockey team, assessed him quickly with a knowing eye.  “Yeah, no. We’re not going anywhere.” She took a large step forward and lowered her voice, a trick her mother, a corrections officer at MCI had taught her, “Step away from Mr. Nicholas.”

 

Viktor was startled by the voice of the girl.  He knew her from class, always quick to laugh and smile, a sweet singing voice.  Suddenly she was a badass. His mind started to clear and he saw that her girlfriend, Lucinda, was behind her.  She set her bag on the ground, leaning it against Viktor’s car, and pulled her field hockey stick out.

 

“Girls, this is none of your business.  Grown ups are talking…”

 

“Fuck all up and down that shit.” Lucinda’s voice was loud, deliberately, suddenly there were eyes all over the parking lot watching them.  Viktor felt embarrassed but also realized he was safe, these girls knew it. “Take your hand off Mr. Nicholas and walk away, sir.”

 

Hiroshi opened his mouth to protest but Teresa was there to stop him immediately.  Pointing in the opposite direction, she ordered “Walk away, sir.”

 

“You bitches want to see something,” he turned his phone to them.

 

Viktor finally was able to find his voice, and his strength.  He slapped the arm, sending the phone to the ground. Lucinda picked it up. She studied the picture for a moment.

 

“Oh, this trick.”  She showed the picture to Teresa who actually laughed at it.  Continuing, “So you got Mr. Katsuki in a pose that to a moron…” she bit her tongue looking at Viktor sympathetically, “or a very nice, very sweet man who needs to have more confidence in himself and his boyfriend…” she turned back to Hiroshi, “looks like they are in some ‘intimate moment’ when actually Mr. K’s just straight up pissed at your sorry ass!”

 

“Where did you even get the idea for this?  Like Lifetime or something?” Teresa clicked her tongue at him, shaking her head.  “Give the man his phone back,” she turned to Hiroshi, resuming her ‘cop voice’, “and he can be on his way.”

 

Lucinda smirked, then threw the phone well over his head, a distance enviable by any outfielder on the baseball team.

 

“Fucking bitches!”  Hiroshi stepped forward when Viktor grabbed him by his coat, pulling him off his feet entirely.

 

“Get out of here.”  Viktor’s voice was soft, but that only added to the fury that Hiroshi saw burning within the man.

 

Hiroshi pulled himself from Viktor’s grasp, only to slip on the ice at his feet and land on his ass in a puddle.  He hissed at the pain and humiliation, but scurried to his feet. Finding his phone he took off.

 

Viktor turned the girls, “Thank you, but that was very dangerous what you did.”

 

Teresa thumped her girlfriend on the shoulder, “No, what  _ she  _ did was dangerous.”  Turning on her, “What were we taught in Rape Aggressive Defense?  Don’t escalate. Be calm, attract attention, make him leave, but don’t confront if you don’t have to.”

 

Lucinda rolled her eyes, “I could have taken him.”

 

Teresa sighed, shaking her head, “In a fair fight, yes.  But a man that attacks from behind, bullies, and fights with girls, doesn’t fight fair.  He could have been armed.”

 

Lucinda stopped the fight with a kiss, “Okay, next jackass we see attacking our favorite English teacher is yours.”  She turned to Viktor, “Are you okay? What was that?”

 

“That was Mr. Katsuki’s ex,” Teresa filled in.  She didn’t interact with the man, but her boyfriend from last year had told her about how he was selling to kids.  He was one of them, and they broke up quickly afterwards. Teresa had no interest in people who weren’t going to college, and Lucinda had her eyes on grad school...which meant Teresa had her eyes on her (ass).

 

Lucinda’s eyes went wide and she silently mouthed an O.  She looked at Viktor, “You aren’t worried that he’s…”

 

Viktor chuckled, “No.  I mean… No. He’s not that type of guy.  It’s just that, I mean...I’m just me.”

 

Teresa smiled, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Viktor shrugged, suddenly terribly embarrassed at discussing his relationship with students, “Yuuri...Mr. Katsuki is older, and has had boyfriends in the past.  I’m actually only 23 and this is my first serious relationship and…” he paused.

 

“And you’re scared he’s gonna get bored, think you aren’t interesting enough and move on.”  Lucinda finished for him. “Not going to happen. We’ve seen how he looks at you. It’s a weird combination of adoration and incredulity.  Like watching an angel brush his teeth.”

 

Viktor laughed at the odd analogy.  But Teresa was there to fill in the holes of understanding, “He thinks you’re perfect but he also knows you’re human and finds those small imperfections of humanity even more beautiful.”

 

Viktor blinked, “You two are brilliant.”

 

“Oh, we know.”  They said in unison, nodding in utter agreement.

 

“So, listen, Mr. Nicholas, I’m not trying to butt into your life, but Mr. Katsuki loves you.  That guy just wanted to rattle your cage, and that’s on him, not Mr. K and certainly not on you.  If he bothers you again, just pull out your phone and show him that you’re dialing 911. He’ll take off.”

 

Viktor blushed, grateful that these two incredible girls had shown up to help him.  He heard a whine from inside the car. Makka was shifting in her seat clearly agitated about her human.

 

“Oh, Makka!”  He unhitched her from her seat and crouched down to accept her love.  “I’m sorry my girl.” His eyes cast up, “Ladies, this is my Makka.”

 

Teresa bent down, letting the older poodle scent her hand then scratching the top her head her, losing her fingers in the soft brown curls.  Lucinda reached down to pat the sides, earning a lick from the pooch.

 

“She’s a nice dog, Mr. Nicholas.”  Teresa took a moment to look at her teacher unobserved.  She could see he was upset, but nowhere near as unsettled as before.  “Is there someone you can talk to?”

 

Viktor shook his head, “No, I’m fine…”

 

“No.  You’re not fine.  And that’s okay. But what’s not okay is driving right now.  Or trying to force yourself to move on without talking about what just happened with another person.”

 

Viktor smiled, “How did you girls get so smart?”

 

The pair looked at each other, answering in unison again, “Reese Witherspoon.”

  
  
  


 

“Mrs. Bennet?”  Lucinda spoke into the phone.  “I’m here with Viktor Nicholas and he said I could call you.  Do you think you could meet us by the Paws Practice Vet?” She listened for a few minutes, “No, everything’s fine.  Viktor got a fright and we think it’s best he has a friend take care of him.” She smiled at Teresa, “Thank you. We’ll see you soon.”

 

Teresa smiled over to Viktor.  “We’ll stay until she arrives.”  She looked at his hand and then it finally clicked, “Oh. My. God!”

 

Viktor, a little slow to catch on from his shock, frowned at her.  Teresa took his hand and shoved it in Lucinda’s face, “Ha! I told you!  You owe me four dollars!”

 

Lucinda took Viktor’s hand, admiring the glimmering ring on his finger, she whistled low.  “Yup, you called it.”

 

Viktor blushed, “oh...uhm, yes.”

 

“See!”  Teresa released his hand, “That piece of trash never had a ring, never was gonna have a ring, ain’t never gonna have a ring.  Does Mr. K have to explain why he was meeting with an ex without telling you? Yes. Does that mean he was cheating? No.”

 

Viktor inhaled slowly, the girls made good sense.  “You’re correct, thank you both for taking such good care of me.”

 

Lucinda blushed deeply, she was never comfortable with praise.  “It’s nothing that you don’t do for us everyday.”

 

Viktor warmed, he reached out and hugged the two girls, who immediately folded themselves into his arms.  A beep let them know Mrs. Bennet had arrived and the girls loaded into Teresa’s SUV and left him in her good care.

 

“Let’s get a cuppa?”  Mrs. Bennet, put her hand on his cheek, seeing clearly the pain still etched on the face.

 

He nodded weakly and followed her into a small restaurant in the strip mall parking lot.  Mary knew the family, waving over the manager.

 

“Can you allow this man’s poodle in here?  I need to help my friend calm down, he was accosted and is shaken.  We don’t want to leave his dog unattended.”

 

The manager looked at the dog, she was well behaved and calm.  The restaurant was relatively empty, and the only other couple were old friends who wouldn’t be upset.  He nodded and lead them to a table in the back, allowing for privacy. A tea service was brought over. They sat and she played mother, making the tea to his tastes.  She insisted they wait until he had a bracing cup in his hand and pumpkin muffin half eaten before asking the question.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

Viktor sighed heavily, losing several inches in the motion and sinking further to the table.  “Yuuri’s ex, Hiroshi, came up to me. He evidently met with Yuuri and he was trying to get under my skin about it…”  Viktor felt himself start to clench his body. Suddenly the closeness of that man’s body, the way he held him and used his fear to freeze him was too familiar.

 

“Breathe, breathe with me Viktor.”  Mrs. Bennet reached across the table, pushing the tea service out of the way and taking his hands.  She rubbed calming circles into the back of his palms. Underneath the table Makka nudged Viktor’s leg, but remained silent.

 

“He came up behind me, I didn’t know he was there and then he was up against my back.  I could feel...him” he cut his eyes to her, hoping she would understand without his needing to explain it further.  “He said disgusting things. Like he and Yuuri were going to...both…”

 

Mary saw he was slowly falling apart, “It’s okay.  You don’t have to say anything you aren’t comfortable with, but know I’m here to listen to anything you need to say.”

 

Viktor steadied himself, “He used grotesque sexual innuendo and some phrases that were pretty clear.  I felt intimidated.”

 

“That piece of garbage,” she looked down, keeping his hands in hers.  “Viktor, he came by to see me earlier today. I didn’t think he would have gone to hurt you, but I should have told you.”

 

Viktor shook his head, “You didn’t know.  It’s okay. He just showed up today…” he stopped, watching her face fall.  “Mrs. Bennet?”

 

She took in a deep breath, “He was at your home last night.  I drove up to see him talking to Yuuri, who made it clear that he was not wanted there and had to leave.”

 

Viktor huffed.  He was hurt, why would Yuuri think to keep things like this from him.  He wasn’t a child, and he could have been prepared for him.

 

“Viktor, I can see your thoughts.”  Mrs. Bennet pulled her hands back. “Yuuri didn’t want to tell you that Hiroshi was back because that man is a sore point to Yuuri.  He’s a black mark on an otherwise spotless life. Yuuri carries a lot of unearned guilt thanks to that trash.”

 

“But, that’s his past…”

 

“Yes, Viktor, that’s precisely it.  His  _ past. _  You’re his future, and he wants to keep those things separate.  It didn’t work, it never does, but then it’s the same mistake that everyone makes.”  She caught his eyes in hers, “even you.”

 

He blinked and looked away.  She was right, of course. “We all have pasts.”

 

“We all have pasts.” She repeated.

 

Viktor considered the woman, a twitch of the lips hidden behind the teacup flashed and disappeared quickly.  He smiled, “When will you tell me yours?”

 

“Oh,” she chuckled and waved a hand at him.  “Me? I’d never bore you like on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes home to an empty house... don't worry Fluff is coming!


	51. Let Me Know All of You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri talk it out.  
> Otabek asks Yuri to the prom.  
> Douglas does NOT want to see a stripper pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mags and Den for edits on this. It's a bridge episode people. Just one more chapter and they're getting hitched!

“Viktor?”  Yuuri opened the door to their home.  It was dark inside. No Makka. No Viktor.  His heart jumped into his throat.  _ Oh God. _  He walked into the house, “Vitya, baby?”  His voice echoed around the house.

 

The kitchen was dark as he entered but his eyes caught a note on the counter.

 

_ Yuuri, _

_ Makka had a vet appointment.  I’ll be home late. _

_ Love, _

_ V. _

 

Yuuri put the note to his chest, breathing out.  He lowered himself to the floor, focusing on his breathing.  The ringing in his ears had become deafening and his sight was splotchy.  Slowly he began to assess the situation.

 

_ Viktor is safe.  Hiroshi is leaving and everything is fine. _

 

He waited for his body to relax.  An uncoiling feeling blossomed in his chest and he felt himself regaining control of himself.  Rising to his feet he waited, making sure he was steady. Taking a few steps into the living room he sat on the couch.  The room stilled around him and he could feel that he had narrowly missed a panic attack.

 

“Okay.”  He said out loud to the empty house.  Well, not entirely empty. Yuuri looked to his side.  Douglas was seated on the couch, the remote to the television near him.  He smiled at the bunny and turned on the television to a classical channel.  The soft music helping to calm him down.

 

_ So… tell me what’s going on… _

 

Yuuri picked up the stuffed rabbit, bringing it to his nose.  The scent of Viktor clung to fabric and warmed him. Hugging the bunny close, “I’ve had a lucky escape.”

 

_ Escape? _

 

“My ex came into town,” Yuuri pushed himself off the couch, walking back to the kitchen.  He turned on the lights and placed the bunny on the counter, seated against the flower vase.  “I think he just wanted to start some trouble, but he’s gone now.”

 

_ I wouldn’t count on it. _

 

“At any rate, Viktor’s been spared the upset.”  He pulled out the makings for dinner. “I’ll make him katsudon tonight.”  Yuuri brightened and started pulling out the ingredients for the meal. Soon the house was full of the scents of deep fried pork, and steamed vegetables.

 

In the background he heard the door open and Makka run in.  “In here, love.” He called out. The music from the television and sounds of food cooking were enough to keep him from hearing the quiet of Viktor.

 

Douglas saw it immediately.  The silver hair was limp against his head, the face was a ghostly white.  He was better, thanks to the help of Mrs. Bennet but he was still nowhere near okay.

 

“I’m making katsudon for…” the words died on Yuuri’s lips as he turned to take in his fiance’s expression.  It wasn’t anger, there was no room for anger, it was hurt, betrayal, and pain. “Oh Viktor…” He made to run to him but kept his distance when Viktor held up a hand.

 

“I’m going to wash today off my body.” Viktor’s voice was shaky, but solid.  He pointed at the meal cooking on the stove. “Don’t burn the house down. I’ll need that food when I come back down.”

 

Yuuri watched him leave and turn the corner to the stairs.  He followed the sound of feet until they were lost in the cascade of water.  Yuuri went to crumble at the stove, then remembered it wasn’t his place to fall apart.  If Viktor was strong enough to survive what Yuuri assumed had happened, he would be strong enough to at least plate dinner.

  
  
  


 

Viktor came back down dressed in fresh pajamas, fuzzy socks on his feet and a warm robe tied around his waist.  Dinner was on the breakfast bar. Two bowls, each with chopsticks and steaming delicious food waited. He took his seat and noticed the Yuuri hovered by the fridge.

 

“Join me.  You owe me some answers.”  Viktor smiled weakly.

 

Yuuri moved over, he wanted nothing more than to hug the younger man into his body but kept his distance, waiting for the invitation.

 

Viktor stirred the food, letting some of the steam escape.  “So today, Hiroshi approached me with a picture of you two in what he had hoped would look compromising.  I gather you did meet with him?”

 

Yuuri nodded, licking his lips.  When he saw Viktor nod he continued, “He came here last night, with a story about how he was broke and in need of help.  I wanted him gone quickly and without you knowing so I gave him money and promised to meet with him today.” Yuuri rose, getting two glasses and filling them with water and offering one to Viktor who drank it down.  “I met with him at that coffee shop in town, Chris came with me. It was clear he wanted money and security, and when he realized he was going to get neither, he turned vulgar. I left. Chris was with me the entire time.  After that I drove with Chris back to the school and came home.”

 

Viktor nodded.  He held up his glass to Yuuri who took it and refilled it, happy to do any little task Viktor needed done.  Drinking only half this time Viktor started again, “What attracted you...to him?”

 

Yuuri heard the self doubt in that question.  Hiroshi looked like a nightmare now, but he had been handsome once.  Viktor never really valued how beautiful he was no matter how hard Yuuri tried to make the gorgeous man see it.  But it was more than that, Viktor was a quiet man, who lived a quiet steady life. If Yuuri had wanted someone like Hiroshi in the past, what would make him stay with someone like Viktor?

 

Yuuri held Viktor’s eyes, “When I got to college. I was already overweight, but then more weight piled on.  I gained the freshman fifteen for myself and three friends. Phichit was there to help me get healthy and exercise.  But I was ‘the fat kid’. So when I graduated and came back to town people saw me differently. I had trimmed up, and even gained some muscle from the dance classes Phichit insisted we take.”

 

Viktor’s eyes sparkled with curiosity of those classes but he remained quiet.

 

“So I moved into my first apartment, made it a really nice loft space, and started my life. Then I met Hiroshi.  He worked at the school, he was exciting in the way that you felt like you were on the verge of trouble constantly.  He was good looking in the way that people who are openly free with their sexuality can be. Alluring.  But there was nothing genuine about him.  And I was too dumb to notice.” He laughed, bitterly. “Trust me there were warning signs, dozens of them, all blinking bright red. And my friends hated him.  But he knew exactly how to play me, making me feel important and in control, when I was neither of those things to him.”

 

Viktor pursed his lips.  “So, it wasn’t really him…”

 

“It was how he made me feel...but then that’s why I rejected him, too.  Once the glamour wore off, I felt dirty. I woke up feeling used, played out.  Even before he left me. I felt on edge constantly, like if I didn’t play by his game, keep up with his rules, I could find myself sidelined.”  Yuuri sighed, feeling empty even thinking about that time of his life. “Viktor, what we have is all substance. Everything with you is genuine and true.  And it’s exactly how I wanted to live my life.”

 

“But...I’m dull…”  Viktor’s voice broke and a little sob came up.

 

Yuuri opened his arms, waiting for a moment before Viktor nodded, and then enveloping the man, letting him cry into his shoulder.  “Baby, I’m not going to lie to you. You can be boring to the point of tears, and predictable as all hell. And I love that so much.”  He felt Viktor laugh into his shoulder and he continued. “I love coming home to Tuesday night baked ziti...Every. Tuesday. Night. I love that you have to do the laundry on weekends only and grocery shopping has to be done on Saturdays no matter what else is going on.  I even love that you buy the exact same items each week.”

 

Viktor’s tears had turned to laughter and he pulled back, looking at Yuuri.  “Oatmeal is good for you.”

 

Yuuri caught the face in his hands and pulled it forward, resting their foreheads together.  “ _ You  _ are good for me.”

 

Viktor broke one last sob, then slowly calmed.  Yuuri pulled back to see the last bit of tears on the beautiful face and rubbed the dry with his thumb.  “I love you, more than I can ever say. Because you make me want to be the best I can, for you.”

 

“You are.”  Viktor’s voice was shaky, but firm.  “But you have to tell me more about what’s going on.”

 

Yuuri nodded.  “I’m sorry, I wanted to keep that from you.”

 

“You have a past.  I have a past. And that will pop up in our lives from time to time, but we’ve got to shoulder it together.”  Viktor turned to his bowl, now an edible temperature. Taking a piece of pork with the chopsticks he bit into it and closed his eyes around the swirl of flavors.  “ _ Vkusno, _ ” he breathed out.

 

Yuuri watched the face light up in ecstasy.   _ The man can make eating look sexy. _  “Viktor…”

 

“Vitya.”  Viktor corrected with an arched eyebrow.

 

Yuuri smiled, “Vitya, I’m sorry I hurt you.  I won’t keep anything from you again.”

 

Viktor smiled, taking a few more bites of dinner.  “I was hungry.” He stopped, something from the conversation stood out.  “Phichit made you take dance classes?”

 

Yuuri nodded, eating some of the rice.

 

“What type of dance?”

 

Yuuri blushed deeply.  “Oh well. Ballet. Uhm...a hip hop class, that was really more breakdancing than anything else…”

 

“You know how to breakdance?”  Viktor’s smile was beaming.

 

Yuuri nodded.   _ I promised not to keep anything from you… _  “And pole dancing.”

 

Viktor blinked a few times.  His heart shaped smile spreading over his face.  “Like a stripper pole?”

 

Yuuri looked into the deep blue eyes, “Don’t get any ideas.”

 

“But, I never got to see any of this.”  Viktor’s voice turned to a whine. “It’s not fair.”

 

“I can do a  [ time step ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xd5IjpNMK0) .  I don’t see you asking for that.”

 

“That’s not sexy.”  Viktor’s tone was matter of fact and Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to get out of this too easily.  “I want to see you dance on a pole for me.” The pout was what really sold it.

 

“Well, we have to find a pole…”  He grabbed Viktor’s arm as the younger man swung off the stool and made for his laptop in the next room, “and don’t you dare order one!”

 

“My Yuuri is so mean to me!”

 

Douglas watched the entire interaction without comment but he had to make one thing clear.   _ When you manage to find a pole, I have no desire to watch this. _

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes.  _  There is just no saying ‘no’ to you. _  “Let me see if I can arrange something.”

  
  
  


 

“I’m trying to arrange something big, but not big… sweet, but it can’t be too sweet or he’ll say ‘no’.”  Otabek turned to his best friend who was doubled over from the suicide drills they had been running for the past ten minutes.  To his credit, Otabek was fine.

 

“So you’re looking for a promposal for Yuri?”  Seung Gil straightened up, sucking in gulps of air.  He normally didn’t want to talk about relationships, but if this got them a break from the drills, so be it.

 

Otabek blushed a little, his face guard cleared as there were not pucks on ice today.  “Yeah. We’ve been dating long enough and I think he knows I’m going to ask him.”

 

Seung Gil considered the options.  If it were him, he would simply use the words  _ will you go to the prom with me? _ But that seemed to be a minor crime these days.  “Well, you could have a pizza delivered to his house with prom written in pepperoni.”

 

Otabek squinted at Seung Gil,  _ you are single for a reason. _  “Nah. I think that’s from a movie.”   _ Like a million of them. _

 

“Well, how about you put flowers in his locker…”  the look on Otabek’s face stopped him right there.  Seung Gil blew air out through pursed lips.

 

“I can think of something,” Otabek made to launch into a new set of drills, the teammates who had been enjoying the moments of rest groaned and Seung Gil knew it was act now or ache for days.

 

“Okay, I got it.”

  
  
  


 

Yuri skated over the frozen lake.  He smiled at the simplicity of the motion.  Skating in Russia had been business, work that he put hours into and devoted his life to.  Then he was ripped out of that world. Traveling to competitions, working with tutors to supplement missed school, missing his family and having no friends outside of the rink.  Here in the States it was all different. He had time to watch television, go to movies with friends...have friends. He even had a boyfriend.

 

_ Do I have a boyfriend? _

 

He stilled on the lake.  It was like that movie. Skating in the cold air, the uneven ice of the surface was too unstable to risk a jump on, but it was enough to glide around.  He looked down at his skates, the pair Otabek had given him were favorites, but he wouldn’t wear them on a dare. These were his from Russia.

 

_ He has to be my boyfriend.  We spend every free moment he has together.  He drives me to school everyday, and I go to all his games. _

 

Yuri smiled, blushing furiously and angry that he would be betraying what he felt to anyone around.  Fortunately there was no one on the lake with him. He kicked off into a footwork pattern, stepping out of it into an Ina Bauer and gliding effortlessly deeper into the lake.  He ended with a slow spin, afraid that the uneven ice could hide a twig looking to trip him.

 

_ Last thing I need is a broken ankle. _

 

He had agreed to visit  [ Colonial Figure Skating Club ](https://www.colonialfsc.com/) at the  [ Nashoba Valley Olympia Rink ](https://skatenashoba.com/display/container/home) .  His mother had not been happy to see his newer, lazier behavior, but she had been delighted to see him make friends and start socializing.  Still, she didn’t want him to give up skating entirely. It had been a profession before, now it can be a passion, or at least a hobby. Yuri wanted to join Viktor’s skate club, but there weren’t coaches there that would take him on… he left Russia with two quads to his credit.  What could they do with him? He had skated there a few times with Viktor, enjoying the way the other kids watched in awe at his movements. Showing off was fun, working wasn’t.

 

His attention was dragged from his movements by motions on the street.  Yuri smiled at the familiar sight of Otabek’s car pulling up to the side of the street.

 

The sturdy frame took a few strides out, “Hey, don’t you know that’s dangerous?”

 

“I thought I’d get some practice in before I hit the soft ice you Americans skate on.”  Yuri watched as Otabek pulled his skates from the car and laced up quickly, skating to his side to join him.

 

“So you wanted to make sure you impressed all the people at NVO by skating on this crapped up, pock marked, possibly half melted ice?”  Otabek took the small frame in his arms, moving into an inside spread eagle to spin them slowly.

 

“Well, it sounds stupider when you say it.”  Yuri’s eyes drifted to Otabek’s lips.

 

“Love it when you quote Deadpool to me.”  He captured the soft pink lips in his, kissing the younger man until they parted breathless.  “So I gotta ask you something.”

 

Yuri felt lightheaded, barely nodding in response.

 

“Will you go to the prom with me?”

  
  
  


 

“Wait, I just say ‘will you go to the prom with me’ and that’s it?”  Otabek looked at Seung Gil like he was possessed.

 

“Yes.”  They had finally gotten off the ice.  Seung Gil was afraid he was going to have to cut his skates off with his pocket knife.

 

“That’s not the big romantic gesture I had in mind.”  Otabek was clearly underwhelmed by the suggestion.

 

Seung Gil snorted, “I don’t doubt it.  But you’re not the one being asked, you are asking him.”  Seung Gil watched as the realization struck his friend. “He’s not his cousin.  Yuri is understated, not grandiose.”

 

Otabek shrugged.  That actually all made sense.  Viktor would want a big gesture, and Yuuri would give it to him.  But Yuri, his Yuri, wasn’t really into big shows of affection, in fact they seemed to freak him out.  He was secure in their relationship and simply wanted to be with Otabek. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
  
  


 

“Yes.”  Yuri’s face lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed my tests! I'm a Bronze level adult figure skater. Hooray! I even have a backspin...sort of.
> 
> Up next: The Clothes Make The Man (Chris takes Yuuri shopping for a tux and Peach takes Viktor shopping for...)


	52. The Clothes Make the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris take Victor shopping for a new suit while Phichit suffers Yuuri's frugality on the same errand. Phichit and Chris trade off while Phichit takes Viktor shopping for a final set of items to make the wedding special. However, a feeling of being watched follows the Thai man through the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Den for reading this last night while we trade edited our chapters!
> 
> Note to people NOT FROM BOSTON: We call the subway system the "T" here. Our roads make no sense. For example you are traveling north on 95 while also traveling south on 128... it's the same road and same direction. This happens often. We like traffic circles because we want you to feel lost and overwhelmed at all times. Also, the British were coming that one time and we wanted them to not find the guns in Concord so we set up the roads so they were like "if I go west to Allston, I'll end up east in Dorchester...wait...what?"

Chris watched as Viktor fussed over a couple of tuxedos.  He was happily getting married in the front parlour of the Katsuki’s home and the couple would spend their wedding night in the turret room Viktor loved so much.  They were going to dine on a simple Yankee pot roast with apple pie substituting the cake. Pictures would be taken on phones and music would be provided by Phichit’s computer.  It was the epitome of yankee frugality.

 

Except for the clothing.  Viktor insisted they both have new tuxedos for the wedding.

 

The silver haired man thumbed the fabric of a very fine coat, talking to the tailor.  Chris picked out a new tie and matching pocket square for himself and another for Phichit, who had already decided on his suit for the wedding.  He looked Viktor over. The young man had made such strides in less than a year. He had gained weight and put on a good deal of muscle. The half starved, feverish look had fled and was left with what could only be described as a glow.

 

Viktor picked out a dark charcoal jacket with a deep plum waistcoat.  Chris took a quick picture, sending it to Phichit who would ensure that Yuuri dressed to compliment the look.  He chuckled thinking of Phichit’s job getting Yuuri into a new suit… into a new  _ anything  _ was a task.

 

True to his prediction a text from his partner came in, expressing his exasperation at Yuuri’s antics.  Chris smirked, knowing he had won the day when he picked Viktor to shop with.

 

“What are you smiling about?”  Viktor looked over at Chris as he sent the text.

 

They were walking along on one of the rare fine days in Boston.  Not warm, but not horrible, and blessedly dry.

 

“I was thinking that only Yuuri could marry a millionaire and still squabble over the price of a tie.”  He showed him the text from Phichit.  _ He’s convinced that Macy’s has great suits. _

 

Viktor inhaled deeply, “Yuuri thinks Sears has great suits.”

 

Chris laughed at that.  “I’ll put a stop to this.”  He pushed in a few quick words and the phone went silent.

 

Viktor wondered what the magic words were but he knew better than to ask.  His married life with Yuuri would start soon, and he would have to learn his own way to negotiate with the man.

 

“Let’s grab lunch,” Chris suggested.

 

Viktor smiled and the men strode to the underground T finding their way to Faneuil Hall and  _ McCormick and Schmidt’s _ .

  
  
  


 

Viktor and Chris sat in a booth at the restaurant, having ordered their meals and were entertaining the light cocktails in front of each of them.  Neither man was much of a drinker, but today had called for a cheat. Chris could hear Viktor’s feet tapping together under the table. He was happy.

 

“You have really come a long way since we met.” Chris hadn’t meant for that to come out so quickly.  In fact he wanted to ease into it, but he saw the color in Viktor’s cheeks, the sparkle in his eye, even the bright sheen on his hair and he found the words falling out.

 

Viktor looked up from his drink, smiling at the compliment and the odd way it came out.  “Thank you.”

 

Chris started laughing, “I’m sorry that came out wrong…”

 

“No.”  Viktor waved, “it’s completely true.  I feel very different from the person I was when I first met you all.”

 

They took a sip from their glasses, enjoying the moment of quiet.  The restaurant was almost empty, a group of three women chatting amicably across the room were the only customers they had seen.  The waitstaff seemed happily bored, as if waiting for the dinner rush to start and enjoying the moment of rest.

 

“Did you think you would be married when you first moved here?”  Chris asked. He had seen the way Viktor looked at Yuuri when they first met.  The adoration on his face obvious. And Chris had known Yuuri, not as well as Phichit, but still he knew that these two men were made for each other.

 

“I didn’t think that would ever happen for me.”  Viktor looked down at the drink, pushing it over and reaching for the water.  “I had wanted to make this my last move, but the idea of love...family. I had figured that was just not for me.”

 

Chris reached across the table and covered Viktor’s hand with his.  “I’m sorry to bring this up.”

 

Viktor looked up, “No.  I’m so happy now that I can afford to feel a little sad about the past.”  He looked over at the table of women, only a little older than his mother.  “I’m so happy to have found my family...well, that they found me. But I wish Mama was here.”

 

“She would be so happy to see you doing so well.”

 

Viktor’s smile fell a little, “I think, to be honest, she would be worried.”  He chewed his lip a little, “We moved around so much. We ran from something she feared.  We hid, changed our names, stayed to ourselves. It was just me and her for most of my life.  I worry she would be unhappy.”

 

Chris could sense how empty Viktor felt at the moment.  “She was trying to protect you, in her way.”

 

Viktor nodded, “I know.  Russia is different. It’s scary there.”  He laughed a little and watched as Chris’ eyes crinkled with the thought of this delicate little man growing up in a country looked like Detroit.  His words held an edge of bitterness as he picked through his past. “My brother and father were no good, and she worried they would chase us. But that’s not a reality.  I’m safe. I have my family again, I have my excellent friends, and I have my Yuuri.”

 

Chris smiled and squeezed Viktor’s hand before removing his.  “You absolutely do. And you  _ are  _ safe.  This is Massachusetts.  Who would even think to look for you here?”

 

Viktor started laughing, “Can you imagine the Russian mafia showing up in Boston?”

 

“Couple guys from Southie would take care of them in a minute.  Besides, they’d never be able to make sense of our roads!”

  
  
  


 

“I just don’t see why…”

 

“You have to buy a tuxedo for your wedding…” Phichit huffed, finishing the sentence.  “Yes, you have made it clear you don’t see why. Now, can you  _ puhleeze _ pick something out?”

 

Yuuri leveled a look on his friend, “I have. I have picked out three suits, all of which you shot down.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes, “I meant not off the discount rack.  I meant not something that ‘go great’ with items you already own.”

 

“If you could just show me what he picked out…”

 

“Nope!”  Phichit shoved his phone into his back pocket and sat immediately.  “Black and deep plum. There you go, hint.”

 

Yuuri turned back to the clerk who tried to look sympathetic, but really sided with Phichit.  “We’re getting married in just my parents’ house. And it’s just you and our families coming.”

 

Phichit rose and pulled at Yuuri, leading him away from the clerk and rows of jackets.  “Yuuri, there’s no  _ just _ about this.  You’re not just getting married.  You’re agreeing to spend the rest of your life with this man, who loves and adores you...even when you act like a stubborn ass.  This man, who broke every rule his paranoid mother set for him by being with you, forming a relationship, sharing his life,  _ his past _ with you.  And your family isn’t a  _ just _ either.  These are the wonderful, loving people who pulled from the darkest place you’ve ever been.  These are the people who knew you would hate them for protecting you from yourself when you needed it.  And they gladly accepted the abuse you would hurl at them for the help that they gave you.” He saw Yuuri’s face fall as the weight of the words rested on him.  Knowing he would have to make him laugh to keep him moving forward Phichit added, “and there’s NOTHING  _ just _ about me… I’m fabulous!”

 

Yuuri snorted a laugh and quickly rubbed at his eyes, suddenly ashamed of his obdurate behavior.  “Okay, let’s see what you can recommend?”

 

They walked back over to the jackets.  Phichit’s hands going straight to a deep plum velvet jacket, he handed it to the tailor who motioned for Yuuri to follow him to the mirrors.  Yuuri stood on the rising, shouldering on the jacket over his shirt. It fit like a dream, and once buttoned really showed his narrowed waist and the subtle flare of his hips and ass.  The jacket emphasized his curves while playing to the strength of his chest.

 

The clerk smiled at the fit, “If I can make a suggestion?”

 

“Please.”  Yuuri smiled, watching as the man pulled a tie and matching pocket square.

 

Tucking the square into the pocket he brought the folded tie up to Yuuri’s collar.  “I think the lighter plum shade with the complimentary navy flecks of this tie really set off your skin tone.  They work well together. Also there are a couple of good tutorials on how to fold up that square.”

 

Yuuri was about to ask the point of making his pocket square fancy when he bit his tongue.  “Thank you. I’ll look them up.” Little details like that were exactly the love notes that Viktor would look for on their wedding day.  “What would I wear for shoes with this?”

 

Behind him Phichit whistled.  “Yuuri Katsuki. I’m impressed.”

 

“I can stop being cheap when it’s important.”   _ And he’s important. _

 

“No, I mean, that’s great.  I meant your ass looks great in that jacket.”

 

Yuuri saw the clerk’s eyes widen and a blush rise on his cheeks as the man scurried off to find a pair of matte leather shoes for his client.  Exhaling a sigh, “Thanks Phichit.”

 

Phichit smiled and turned to the front of the store just as he saw a figure dart from the window.  He wanted to laugh it off, but something made him think of a phrase Chris’ grandmother would say at such moments.  Shivering he muttered, “Someone just walked over my grave.”

 

“Phichit?”  Yuuri called from the back of the store.

 

Pulling his eyes from the street outside the Thai man forced a smile onto his face.  “Coming dearest.”

  
  
  


 

“I’ll take this for you.”  Chris gently pulled the nicely wrapped suit in its garment bag from Viktor.  “You have a surprise coming for you.”

 

Viktor’s eyes followed Chris’s finger as he pointed behind the man.  His smile formed into a heart as he watched Phichit and Yuuri approach.  “My Yuuri!”

 

“Nope, sorry.  My Yuuri actually.”  Chris said, moving to stand next to Yuuri.  “But you get Phichit.”

 

Phichit smiled as Viktor quickly tried to cover the pout.  “We’ve got one last bit of shopping to do, if you’re interested.  But we’ve got to ditch the boys first.”

 

Viktor swallowed, his brain moving quickly to understand what Phichit was really saying.  He smiled bashfully and nodded his ascent. “Yes, please.”

 

“Phichit has this.”  Chris pulled Yuuri towards the awaiting T line.  They were headed to Alewife, and then home. Phichit and Viktor were headed to Cambridge.

 

The two men watched as Yuuri and Chris boarded the T and pulled away.  Phichit lead him back to the street and into a waiting Uber. Viktor became a little anxious as the city faded into the town over the bridge.  Soon they arrived at Forty Winks, a lingerie store in Harvard Square for women, but men are encouraged to feel at home as well..so long as they are buying for themselves.

 

“I thought this would be a nice place to start.  I bought all of my pieces for Peach here when I first started to identify as fluid.  It’s classy and their stuff is soft and sweet.” Phichit waited while Viktor took in the storefront, a little overwhelmed.

 

“I just...I don’t know if I can.”  Viktor licked his lips, torn between wanting something and being too embarrassed to reach for it.

 

“It’s okay, if you want we can start somewhere else, or later, or not at all.”  Phichit saw the  _ no _ in Viktor’s eyes.  “The ladies inside are really sweet, and I called ahead, asking for a private time for you.”

 

Viktor blinked, “No one else is in here?”

 

Phichit smiled, “I’m a preferred customer.”

 

Viktor stepped forward, then turned to Phichit.  “I want to go in… I just…”

 

“I can go first.  It will look like you are just shopping with me.”

 

Viktor took a deep breath in.  Nodding his thanks. The two men entered the store.  Viktor noticed the nicely dressed ladies at the counter.  They smiled over to him and one detached herself from the small group.

 

“Phichit.”  She leaned into a hug.  Pulling back she turned to Viktor, “and you must be Viktor.”  She extended a hand. “I’m Molly. Why don’t you two take a lap, look around, and let us know how we can help.”  She motioned to the store, stepping back.

 

Viktor sheepishly looked around the small store.  It wasn’t as horrifying as he worried. In fact, the entire atmosphere was one of subtlety.  A small table in front of him held an array of lace and satin panties, all lovely shades of pink, from a deep mauve to a dusty rose.  There were a series of matching camisole tops against the wall.

 

Molly slowly approached when she noticed Viktor had stopped, fixated on the table.  “The lighter shades will look better on your skin, you’re very fair.”

 

Viktor blushed, “I had a scarf this color.”  He picked up a pair of panties, dusty rose. The soft material felt so light in his hand.

 

“The color suits you.”  She picked up a pair in a size that would fit and compliment his slender frame, then lead him to the wall, pulling out a matching cami.  “I think this top would be best. It will help you feel comfortable, and that’s point of this.”

 

“Just to feel comfortable?”

 

She smiled, “There’s nothing  _ just _ about it.  Comfort is where confidence comes from.”  She moved him into the back of the store, lingerie got more complex and ornate.  “There’s nothing wrong with items like this. But your beauty should always start with comfort.  Where are you comfortable?”

 

“I like things soft, and a little...breezy?”  Viktor fumbled for the right word.

 

But fortunately, Molly seemed to understand perfectly, “Nothing too structured or tight.  And nothing restrictive. It should give you range of movement, and allow your body to forget you even have it on.”

 

Viktor’s eyes lit up.  He knew that was how he wanted to feel.

 

Molly smiled, “Is there anything more we can help you with?”

 

Viktor looked around the second room, there was a small display of scents and makeup.  “Yes.”

 

Phichit watched the entire interaction, knowing Molly was a pro at this.  He had retreated to a section to shop for himself. Picking through a collection of stockings he stopped, frozen in position as a set of eyes were staring back at him from the street.

 

Across the street the man uttered a swear, raised his hood and stalked off down the street.

 

Phichit watched as the man turned and stormed off, slowly breaking into a run.  He moved quickly to the door, opening it to follow the figure as it disappeared down a side street.  He let out a shaky breath. “Someone is dancing on my grave, Grandma.”

  
  
  


 

Viktor left with a set of beautiful lingerie and a gorgeous dressing robe, along with a scent that worked with his own masculine scent and a small collection of makeup to accent his natural beauty.  It was graceful and simple. He walked with a light skip to his step, Phichit a step behind, still rattled from the figure that he worried had been haunting him.

 

“Phichit, thank you so much for this…”  Viktor turned and saw the look on his friend’s face.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Phichit looked around and forced a smile onto his face, “Nothing, love.  I’m just feeling a little spooked today, I think.”

 

“What do you mean?”  Viktor frowned stopping, eyes darting around to look for what it was that had his friend so jumpy.

 

Phichit shook his head, “No.  I want to keep moving.” He pulled his phone out and dialed up an Uber.  He suddenly felt an urgency to leave the city, to get Viktor back to the safety of their small town.  They moved quickly to a more populated center neighborhood, blending in with students and tourists. The Uber arrived quickly, but Phichit couldn’t settle, constantly looking back.

 

“Phichit, what is it?”  Phichit winced at the alarm threading into Viktor’s voice.

 

“I don’t know…”  The car pulled into traffic, and a group of students moved across the street behind them, parting the crowd.  There in on the corner where they just stood was the hooded figure. But this time Phichit saw his face.

 

Phichit grimaced as he came back to Victor not wanting to alarm him further.  “Nothing. Sometimes I just get creeped out. Chris calls it my spider-sense.”  He grabbed Viktor’s hand and gave it a solid squeeze. “Let’s just get you back to Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!!!!
> 
> Who was that shadow?


	53. I'm Getting Married in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor spends the night before his wedding with his new-found family. Yuri gets the big brother sleep over he had always wanted. Yakov is honored by a request Viktor makes. Yelana has a heart to heart with Douglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Den for the read over and for keeping me from publishing right on top of each other.

Yura looked at his room one last time. Everything was perfect. He had pulled out the cot to his bedroom, setting it up. He had fully intended to give up his bed if it meant Viktor would stay the night in here. The snacks were spread throughout the room, his movies were set, video game marathon planned, Otabek told to officially fuck off for the night. There would be no interruptions to this last minute big brother bonding moment. Yuri knew it was immature to the point of embarrassing to want this at his age. But having spent his life knowing of his cousin, the missing Feltsman, and now finally having him here was too much to pass up. When Yelana had insisted that Viktor spend the night before his wedding in their home, Yuri knew he had one last chance at a sleepover and he snatched it.

Everything Viktor would need for the wedding tomorrow had been moved into their spare room over the course of the previous day. The suit hung on the back of the closet, his shoes polished by Nikolai sat underneath them, anything else Yelana would be able to supply. The Plisetskys, Feltsmans, and a Nikiforov would eat breakfast together tomorrow, dress and then drive over to the Katsuki’s Inn as a family...finally.

The sound of the car pulled up in front of the house and he ran to his mother’s room to look out the window. Viktor pulled a bag from the backseat and walked around to the driver’s side. Yuuri stood at the opened door, handed him a stuffed bunny and pulled the taller man into a hug. Viktor was happy to enter his aunt’s house, but this was the first night he would spend separated from Yuuri since he had moved him in.

From upstairs Yura watched the men embraced. Viktor pulling back to give his soon-to-be husband a sweet kiss. Yuuri laughed at a tear running down his cheek and Viktor thumbed it away. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could see the love being exchanged between the two men.

_Will I have this with Otabek? It’s too soon to think about this, but maybe… university, then…_

Viktor smiled and walked out of his sight. He fled downstairs to watch Viktor wave goodbye to the car as it pulled out of the driveway and down the road. He opened the door, stepping out into the cold April air.

“Hey,” Yura walked up behind Viktor, pulling his attention.

Viktor turned and beamed a smile. Without hesitation he pulled the teen into a hug, “Yura, thank you so much for this. I’ve wanted my family so much, and you gave it back to me.”

Yuri’s breath caught, the hug was enough to squeeze the life out of him, but the words were more than he could handle. He buried his face in the soft shoulder of the fleece pullover Viktor wore, hiding the tears.

“I was hoping we could hang out tonight, just us.” Yura said, his voice cracking.

“Like a sleepover! Watch movies and play video games? I love it!” Viktor pulled back, “I wish we had bunk beds.” He tumbled into the house, finding his way into the warm kitchen and Yelana’s embrace.

Yuri shook his head, _he’s more of a kid than me._

 

Yelana had made sweet and sour brisket for dinner that night along with Israeli salad. Yura snickered at the woman who often thought pizza bagels were “just fine”. He leaned in to Viktor “Just in case you had forgotten, we’re Jewish.”

Viktor giggled lightly, “I don’t think Yelana would ever let me.” The wedding preparations had gone easier than Viktor had worried. Yelana wanted the traditions covered and her sister’s son happy. If she had to choose between the two, it was easy and obvious - Viktor’s happiness over the day would reign supreme in her heart.

The family settled at the table, happily eating and talking about tomorrow’s plans.

“So are you walking down the aisle or him?” Yuri poked Viktor in the ribs playfully.

“Yura!” Yelana threw a cucumber at him, the table erupting in laughter at the antics.

As they settled down Viktor turned to his grandfather. “Actually, I have a big favor. I know, I’m a man, but I had talked to Yuuri about this and we would like it if you gave me away.”

Yakov froze for a moment, the old eyes moistening immediately. The lines of his mouth, softened as he responded. The gruff voice almost a whisper, “Of course, Vitenka.” He shuffled in his seat for a moment, then rose an excused himself.

The table was silent and Viktor’s eyes followed the man out of the room. “Did I upset him? I didn’t mean…”

Nikolai knew the emotions going through the other elderly man and waved Viktor’s concerns off. “No. You’ll not understand, and I hope you never do, what it’s like to lose a child, then have them brought back to you.”

Yelana, seated next to him, grabbed Viktor’s hand and squeezed hard. “Darling Vitya, we are all so blessed you have come back. My father will mourn my sister for the rest of his life. He couldn’t save her from your father, he couldn’t save you from him. She saved you both, but at a horrible cost to all.” She pulled his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers. Resting his palm to her cheek, “And here you are. Safe.”

“It’s a horrible thing, not knowing. Forever worrying.” Nikolai took up the narration. “Yelana married my son and we learned of your family’s loss. We helped keep her safe from those devils your sister ran from. We kept my grandson safe for as long as we could. Then we fled.”

Heavy steps in the hall announced Yakov’s return. He sat at the chair, taking his spot on Viktor’s other side again.

Viktor turned to him, but his words died on his lips. Yakov pulled him into a fierce hug, “I’m so proud of you. I’m honored to walk you down the aisle. But I’ll _never_ let you go.”

It was Viktor’s turn to cry, a few tears slipping through happy sobs. The table was silent in an odd mixture of sorrow and joy. Lost memories and future ambitions. Thank god there was a teenager.

“Jesus. When it’s my turn I’m going to elope!” Yura popped a piece of challah bread into his mouth, smacking his lips loudly on purpose.

The two grandfathers laughed and Yelana bellowed “don’t you dare!” That wedding would be entirely choreographed by the matriarch.

 

As the evening wore on Yura and Viktor found themselves upstairs, having gone through a couple of vintage games as Viktor was ‘completely hopeless’ when it came to online gaming. And they were watching _An American Tale_. It was exactly as Yura had hoped, they were funny and light with each other. Viktor was nothing of the older brother he had hoped for.

Looking at the man as he watched Feivel sing about his missing family he could see Viktor tearing up. The ragged little bunny that came with him was snuggled in his arms.

_Creampuff is right. You are nothing like what I had hoped for. Someone to show me the ropes and be there for me in a fight. Someone to teach me to shave._ He squinted his eyes at the impossibly smooth chin. _Do you even grow facial hair?_

Viktor’s arms curled around Yura as Feivel made friends in New York City, the joy in the older man’s body for the animated mouse was obvious.

_But I got something more. You are loving, and you aren’t afraid to show that love. You showed me how to be open with who I am, and how to accept love from others._

Yura hugged Viktor back, taking in the scent of his cologne. He was wearing a set of cotton pajamas decorated with dinosaurs. The outfit, along with the addition of a stuffed bunny to sleep with was too much.

_You’re even extra in your sleep. God protect Katsuki._

“I’m really happy we got to do this,” Viktor said, pulling back to rest his back against the wall. He settled Douglas on the pillow on his side and stretched his long legs over the edge of the bed, wiggling his toes in his fuzzy socks.

Yura took a similar position, “Me too.”

“Thank you.” Viktor said. “I...my brother and I…”

Yura froze, he only knew Vlad as the nightmare character Yelana had painted him as. The boy turned bad, then to the most horrible thing ever…

Viktor seemed stuck, fighting to find the words between the truth and softened blow. Yura looked at the bunny, as if the pretend friend could offer guidance.

“I don’t know much, my mother told me...he was bad.” Yura looked at him sheepishly. “Drugs, and then when they took him…”

“To pay for what my mother stole.” Viktor added bitterly.

Yura saw the pain in his cousin...brother’s face. “She stole that money to keep you safe, from him. He was bad before, they only made him worse.”

Viktor nodded. He picked Douglas back up, settling him on his legs. “He wasn’t always bad. I have memories of him, such beautiful memories. A warm kitchen, him buying me a teddy bear twice my own size, carrying me piggy back along the boardwalk during the white nights.” He smiled at the memory. “Vlad had come home from being with his friends, and I heard him come in so I got up. He was happy, perhaps a little tipsy. Mama was asleep, our fath…” Viktor stopped himself quickly. “ _He_ was there. So Vlad made a signal to be quiet and we slipped out. He took me to the boardwalk, it was so lively, even though it was so late. The light was enough to make it like a dull day, there were vendors still out. He got me ice cream.”

Yura watched Viktor’s face, the memory of the evening, being out late with a big brother, protected and excited. He knew he would have loved that kind of memory but the ones that would follow blotted out this. He looked down at the bunny, which seemed to be sharing their emotions. _What do you know?_

“What happened to him?”

Viktor shrugged. “I was too little to know. He drank, I knew that. But it wasn’t that bad,” he scoffed. “I teach, I should know that a fourteen year old drinking is bad no matter how little. But Russia is...Russia.”

Yura smiled and nodded. _It’s just not the same._

“It was little things, slowly creeping in on us. Our...father, he would take Vlad with him, involve him. Vlad was meeting worse people, drinking a little stolen scotch turned to doping out on a lot of stolen heroin. I was too young to know what it was, but I can piece it together now.” Viktor thought of the way his mother would hide needles and her tears from him. “Our father was stealing, putting it in our mother’s name, which was why she could take it all. Technically, it was hers.”

Yura snickered a little, “Good, fuck them.”

Viktor raised his eyebrows, “but it haunted her. She was horrified that they were at her heels constantly. We moved all the time, never got close to people. I had to dye my hair all through middle school.”

“What color?” Yura could have bitten his tongue off.

Viktor stopped, then giggled. “Guess.”

Yura smiled, seeing the older man taking a happy turn. “Fantasy color or real?”

“Cheater, that’s not a guess.” He saw Yura smirk. “Okay fine. Real.”

“Black.”

Viktor erupted into laughter, “NO!” He fell back on the bed grabbing the pillow and hitting Yuri with it playfully. In the tussle, Douglas was released and fell onto Yuri’s cot. “Can you imagine me with black hair? Vampires would worry about me.”

Yura pulled the pillow out of Viktor’s clutches, “Okay, blonde then.”

Viktor blew air through his lips, “Pfft. It’s already blonde!”

“It’s white.” Yura smirked at Viktor, watching as the large blue eyes turned to horrified saucers.

“It’s blonde. It’s a delicate, pale, ash blonde.” The words came out slow and precise.

“White.” _Old man._

Douglas watched from the cot. He was certain this would end in only one way. He remembered Viktor’s tears as his mother dyed his hair that god-awful color and how happy he was when he was finally allowed to grow it out and cut it off. Viktor’s pout stiffened and then he pulled the one card he knew he could play better than anyone, “Yelana! Yuri is being mean to me!”

The matron arrived with two mugs of cocoa and soothed the not-so-injured adult man while scolding her actual child. Over the rim of his mug, Viktor smirked at Yura as he accepted the petting and kisses of his aunt who assured him that his hair was thick and shiny and a lovely shade of ash blonde.

The two mugs were drained quickly and a yawn from Viktor was all Yelana needed. “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow, Vitenka.”

He sleepily nodded and crawled into bed, snuggling deep into the fuzzy blankets he had brought over the day before. Yuri took his space on the cot next to the bed to his now-brother. Yelana stood in the door watching them, a misty look in her eyes.

Viktor saw his aunt, stuck in the doorway. “Tuck me in?”

She leapt at the offer, moving deftly between her two boys. She moved the blankets up around his neck, kissing him on the forehead and leaning in. “Thank you.” A final sob broke from her.

Viktor kissed her cheek, “Thank you. I am sorry that Mama isn’t here with me. But I know she’d be happy to see you here to be with me.”

Yelana cupped his cheek with her hand. “Sweet boy.” She turned to her own son.

“I supposed you can tuck me in, too.” He offered, dying for the closeness as well.

She leaned over her son, sitting on the edge of his bed. “I couldn’t survive it if I had ever lost you.” Leaning in to kiss him on his forehead, she whispered a blessing into his hair. His eyes were closed before she had pulled back. They both had nodded off quickly. An unfamiliar bunny stuck out from the covers of her son’s cot. She pulled him free, smiling at the scent. She would know her sister’s smell anywhere. Douglas would spend the night with her.

She turned off the lights, leaving the room and returning to her bedroom. The picture of Anya and Viktor as a child had moved to her table as pictures of Viktor as a recovered man had appeared in their dining room. She sat on her side of the bed, running a finger over her sister’s image.

“I miss you. I need you.”

_You’re doing great._

She looked over at Douglas, propped on the pillows at the head of the bed. “Vitenka as a small boy. He was happy then.”

_I only knew him when the memories chased him._

“I wish she had told me. We could have stayed together, even if we had to run. We could have been a family.”

_You’re a family now._

“I want her back. I miss her so much.”

_Don’t look back like that. Memories become ghosts when you look back at them._

“I’m glad he had you all those years.”

_I’m glad he has you now._

Yelana slid into the sheets, cuddling the bunny to her heart and falling to sleep.

 

“Katsuki. It will be Katsuki by a mile.” Yakov announced, placing the winning hand of gin on the table.

Nikolai balked and tossed his cards down. “I still think Yelana, then Viktor, then Yura!”

“Yura!” Yakov pursed his lips. “You think Yura will cry the third most?”

“Yura.” Nikolai predicted. He looked at the other grandfather, “Are you nervous?”

“I’ve walked the length of a living room before.” Yakov collected the cards, shuffling the deck. He looked at Nikolai who raised his hand to indicate no more games.

“I mean, them.”

They remained quiet. Yakov cleared his throat, going to the sink for a glass of water. “We haven’t had trouble since we left Russia, and even then it was years ago. The bratva is happy to take what they can from Vlad, and Vlad can’t get to us.”

“Yelana wants Yura to start skating again. Might as well raise a flag and announce where we are.” Nikolai watched as Yakov stared into the glass.

The old man emptied the glass in a few gulps, “I will not stand in the way of what he wants.”

Nikolai waved his hands, “When are any of us going to be brave enough to actually ask the boy what he wants?”

“What do you mean?”

“Yelana had to drag him to the rink. She practically had to tie his skates to get him on the ice. That coach he’s working with, Rique, said he had to take his phone away from him to get him to land a single triple.” Nikolai waited. “He’s moved on.”

“What do you think he wants to do now?”

Nikolai laughed, “He’s fourteen. Let him be fourteen.”

Yakov considered the boy, the only time he got excited about the ice was when he was going to skate with his boyfriend. The love for ice had fled, if it had ever been there at all. “He’s got good grades here. Can we let him find his own way?”

“That’s what they do here.”

 

“Big fluffy waffles for my groom to be!” Yelana piled two thick Belgian waffles onto Viktor’s plate, loading it with strawberries in syrup. She placed a similar plate in front of Yura, “and the best man.”

Viktor forked a serving in, relishing the sweetness of dish. “Thank you!”

“Yes, thank you, Mama. These are terrific.” Yura watched Yelana turn back to the waffle iron, “Who knew you could cook!”

Nikolai walloped him with a rolled up newspaper, which only made the boy smile more. He woke earlier than Viktor, looking over he saw the man asleep in the bed next to his. The serene look on his face, the open and sincere vulnerability evident. Yura knew their roles were intact, just reversed. He would stand up for this man as a brother.

The family ate quickly and washed. Viktor moved into the guest room to dress. He was pulling on his jacket when Yelana came in holding the bunny. “I stole this from you.”

Viktor smiled, accepting the friend, “Douglas.” He hugged the bunny, “Mama bought him for me the day we...left. We had to leave everything behind, so no one would know. I was scared and she knew.”

“So she got you this little bunny.” Yelana tucked one of the ears back.

Viktor nodded, “She always knew when I needed something. I miss that about her.”

Yelana chewed her bottom lip. “We never had the chance to grow close. But thank you, for staying here. For coming back to us. For being part of us. I want you to feel that way about us. We might not be able to know, but we will always give.”

Viktor smiled, “I know.”

Yelana pulled him into a hug. “The car’s here. Are you ready?”

Viktor took one last look at himself, one last tug at his tie, tuck at his pocket square. “Very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, free from shadows.


	54. I Take You, Viktor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's anxiety is the only shadow in this chapter and it dissolves pretty quickly. He learns about how much his parents truly love and support him, and much bigger secret from Mari. However, Yelana has a weird talent the runs in my family she can smell... well, read for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my support team of Den and Mags! I very thankful to have them on my side.

“It’s under the bed, I know it.”  Yuuri was pulling the small frame of his childish twin bed across the room as his father looked on with worried glances.  This morning had gone wrong with every step.

It began when Yuuri woke up late, which wasn’t actually late at all since he was getting married downstairs, but it left him only a half hour to get ready before the first guests arrived.  He took out his frustration on his mother, which only provoked Mari into a fight with him. He rushed through the shower, letting his hair dry naturally and with the addition of tearing apart his first bedroom looking for a cufflink it had turned into a wild mess.

“Yuuri, son, why don’t you step into the hallway and let me look for it?  A fresh pair of eyes…”

“Dad, it’s here.  It’s right here. I heard it drop here!”  Yuuri threw himself on his knees, digging into the floorboards.  “Do you think it fell in a crack?”

Toshiya knew he had to step in, but he never knew how to pull Yuuri from one of these moments.  His son’s anxiety and his natural stubbornness were conspiring against him, on the happiest of days.   _ Mari would know what to do. _  But she was still fuming down in the kitchen, and the patriarch didn’t dare call her up.

A thought came to him and he flicked off the lights.

“Dad, what the fuck?”

Toshiya sighed, “Take out your phone and shine it in on the floor.  The cufflink has your birthstone in it. The light will shine off it.”

Yuuri immediately followed the instructions and quickly spotted the wayward item, pulling it into his palm.  He breathed a sigh of relief and, with that pressure off his chest, he was now fully able to appreciate what a perfect and absolute asshat he had been acting like.

“Dad, I…”

Toshiya was kneeling next to him on the floor in a moment, hugging him close.  Yuuri felt tears falling freely and a sob threatening to come to the surface. “It’s okay.  Today is going to be hard, but you aren’t doing yourself any favors by pushing us away.”

Yuuri broke down at the word.  Instead of fighting the hug, he pulled his father tighter to him.  Staying until he steadied Yuuri gently pulled away, sitting back on his haunches.  “I have to talk to Mom and Mari.”

“Mom first, Mari will be a tougher nut to crack.”

The two men stood up, father supporting the son.  He watched Yuuri fumble with the cufflink. “Here, let me.”  Older fingers tucked the heirloom into position. “You know my father bought these when he was getting married.

“You’ve never really talked about it.”

“We were very different people, but we loved each other.  However, when I married your mother he was upset he didn’t get to do this.”  Yuuri watched as his father straightened the cuff coming out of the beautiful suit jacket.  “At the time I thought it was a silly tradition, that it didn’t mean anything. Doing this now, with you, I can understand what I robbed him of.”

“Dad…”  Yuuri looked up to see his father’s eyes dampen.

“There’s a man coming here today.  Make sure you don’t rob him of anything, no matter how silly or frivolous you might find it.”

Yuuri nodded firmly.   _ Never, not one moment. _

The two men left, Toshiya to look to the food they would serve after the wedding, and Yuuri to make amends to the women in his life.

Behind them, remaining in the room, was the last dying smolder of the dark myst that had haunted Yuuri’s steps since Hiroshi...since before.  The smoke that tried to choke him in his sleep, the shade that followed him in the hallways of school. The thoughts that ran through his head, crippling him around others.  It was pale, it was sickly, it was dying in that corner, the way that Viktor’s had when he finally opened up so many months back.

Yuuri knew he had progress to make, and with the help of the doctors Leo had set him up with, he would.  Mari’s relationship with Leo was still undefined, not surprising considering it was Mari. But Yuuri was happy she had found someone who she wanted to hold onto in her own way.

#####    
  
  


 

Hiroko was busy in the front parlor.  The room had been immaculate since yesterday.  Nice chairs were waiting for guests, the chuppah stood in front of the bay windows with sprays of flowers on either side.  Mrs. Bennet had arrived earlier and set up the room, leaving boutineers for the boys. It was turning into a bright day, still holding onto the chill but a nice cedar log fire was burning low and the room was comfortable.  Small speckles of frost still clung to the glass of the windows, leaving elegant designs behind. She smiled, looking at them and thinking the man that was coming to marry her son.

“Mom” speaking of which…

“Yuuri,” Hiroko didn’t turn.  She could tell by the tone of his voice he had come to his senses and the worst of his demons had fled, leaving behind contrite Yuuri.  Hiroko knew that were she to turn, embrace him, and wish all of it away, he would carry the guilt of his words and temper all day. That wouldn’t do.  Not today.

“Mom, I’d like to apologize.  I acted like a jerk.” He approached her from behind.

She moved to the fireplace, setting the screen across the opening to keep the room from overheating.  “You behaved like a real jackass this morning.”

Yuuri sighed, “I did.  And I’m sorry.”

She smiled, turning she embraced him, “You are forgiven.  Jitters.”

Pulling back she saw his face, he was still under its spell.  “Well, jitters and perhaps a little Yuuri mixed in.”

“I don’t understand this,” he started, sitting in a chair near the fire.  “I should be happy, I should be fine.” He paused looking at his hands as they warmed, “Am I not ready?”

Hiroko sat next to him, “You were ready to marry this man when you were five.  It’s not the commitment, it’s not even the worry of letting someone in. He’s already seen you at your worst.  It’s the pressure of today. Weddings are hell. Worst of all to the ones getting married.”

Yuuri laughed a few last tears coming loose, “Really?”   
  


“Why do you think we eloped?”

“You’re dirty hippies?”

“Yes, SMART, dirty hippies.”  She chuckled and rubbed his back as he shrugged.

“But Chris and Phichit…”

“Are two different people, and I hate to break this to you, that Phichit is pretty high maintenance.  I thought Mari was going to pitch them out the window over the menu.”

Yuuri sat back, “Really?”   
  


“All people lose it on their wedding day.  It’s why the best weddings are elopements,” she considered, “or open bar.”

Yuuri laughed, the last of the sorrow leaving his body.  “No thank you!”

“Your father would have loved it.”  She giggled, her laugh never losing that youthful chime.  “I would have loved to see the two of you three sheets to the wind.”

Yuuri rose, “Well, now that it’s been weird, I’ve got to make up with Mari.”

Hiroko grimaced, “That girl has something else on her mind.”  The mother considered the way she had watched her daughter blow up at her son.  Normally so calm with Yuuri when he’s in the clutches of his anxiety, this morning was in vast contrast.  Sister had needed only five minutes of Yuuri’s bitching before she lost it completely, yelling at him and chasing him in tears from the kitchen.

#####    
  
  


 

“Hey.”  Yuuri stood on the back steps looking at Mari.

Her form was huddled over a low seat, crouched next to a low fire burning in the pit.  She shrugged as he approached, grumbling a greeting at him.

Yuuri assumed that was the green light to approach. She turned to look at him.   _ Yellow light. _  He slowed and took in her face.  She had been crying, a rare event in the world of Katsuki was the stoic Mari’s tears.  He walked up next to her, sitting on the rock next to her.

“Hey, I’m sorry about what I said to Mom, you were right to call me out on my shit.  It’s just…” His words were cut off by her bubbled sobs, but it was the words that escaped with them that left him speechless.  Blinking dumbly, “What?”

“You heard me.”  She pulled a long drag from her cigarette, exhaled.  Look longingly at the nicotine stick, then flicked it into the fire.  Taking the pack next to her she flung on the same path, watching the packet slowly melt and the small papers go up in flames.  “I’m pregnant.”

Yuuri felt the wind knock from his body.  He sat for a long time, with his sister. “Does Leo know?”   
  


“Pfft.”  Mari straightened up.  “I don’t know what to tell him.”  She looked over at her brother, suddenly realizing he was in a tux.  “Shit. I tried to keep this quiet until you came back from the honeymoon…”

“No.”  Yuuri waved at her concerns, “No.  You should have told us when you needed to.  We’re here to support you as much as you support me.”

She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.  “Remember all the times this was reversed?”

“Me sitting out here, crying over something...anything.  Leaning on you, listening to you.” He put an arm around her shoulders, “Course, I wasn’t a girl in trouble.”

She snorted hard at this, “Dick.”  She looked down at her stomach, no sign of the pregnancy, but still just as present.  “I hope it’s a girl.”

Yuuri blinked, his sister had never seemed the mothering type, this turn surprised him.  “You’ll keep the baby?”

“Of course.”  Mari placed a hand on her stomach.  “I never expected to be a mom. But that’s not because I didn’t want to be one.  I just never thought of it fitting into my life. I have a good job, great family,” she smiled, leaning her body into his more, “you’ll be a terrific uncle.”

“You bet I will.”

“If you can keep Viktor from spoiling her.”

Yuuri laughed, “Yeah, I’m not even going to try.  And how do you know it’s a girl?”

“I’m a witch, like Mom.”

The two siblings shared a laugh.  Yuuri looked back at the house, his mother’s concerned face hung in the window.  “Let’s go in.” The rose and started walking to the house. “I want you to tell our parents.”  He raised a hand as she motioned to object, “If you are ready to tell them, and it’s your choice when, but don’t keep this from them thinking you are ruining my day.  You know Viktor will lose his mind. He’s probably just sorry Yuri can’t have a baby.”

Mari laughed fully at that.  The young teen impressed her with his fiery passion, and while she could see he was a good person, a parent he was not.  Not yet. “Let’s start with Mom and Dad.”

Yuuri smiled, “I can’t tell you what to do, but you should consider starting with Leo.”

Mari sighed, “Let’s get through Mom and Dad...I’ll figure out Leo later.”

“Just remember, you have to give him a chance.  Promise?” Yuuri looked at his sister.

She smiled over at him, “I promise.”

#####    
  
  


 

“But I saw you smoking out there!”  Hiroko’s eyes went wide in horror. She hugged her daughter tightly against her chest, a rare contact.

Mari started laughing, “Yeah, well, I quit.”

“Good reason.”  Toshiya came up, putting a hand on her shoulder.  “We’d like it if you stayed here with us. Both of you.”

“I hadn’t planned any other way,” She took his hand, smiling her thanks at him.  “I was thinking we can tell Viktor, but we’ll keep a lid on it until you get back.”

“Whatever you want.  But thank you for knowing I can’t keep this from Viktor.”

They heard a car pulling up the gravel driveway announcing his arrival.  Yuuri looked at his mother, “I’m heading upstairs. I’ll see you soon.” He turned to leave, then reached out for Mari’s hand, “Wait with me?”

She smiled, reaching out and the two went up the front steps as the sound of the other groom’s party came from the front porch.  Hiroko went up on her tiptoes and peeked out the window to see Viktor standing in a happy crowd of his family, pulling the door open and inviting them in from the chilly air.

“Come in.  The JP and Rabbi called, they are arriving together, and should be here soon.  I’ve got light snacks laid out if anyone is hungry.” Hiroko held her hand out to Yelana, the two mothers smiling at each other over the joy of the day.  “I’m so happy to join our families this way.”

“As am I.”  Yelana moved into the room set for the wedding, “This is so beautiful.  Viktor, look at the flowers.”

Viktor lagged behind with Yuri, the two talking with Yakov.  They had pinned the boutonnieres on their lapels. But now Viktor seemed at a loss for what to do.  Toshiya came to the rescue. “We’ve stashed Yuuri upstairs for now. Once everyone is here and in place, we’ll send you up to a room to wait while we bring him down. Then you can make an entrance and we’ll start the wedding.”

“Actually, would it be alright if I sat alone with my zyede?”  He indicated to Yakov whose gruff face softened at the Yiddish title.

Toshiya smiled, “That would be fine.  Follow me.” He lead them to a warm room upstairs.  It was a suite, usually reserved for guests but the inn had been emptied for the wedding.

Viktor and Yakov sat by the window in overstuffed chairs.  Toshiya smiled, leaving them and returned. Downstairs the crowd had grown, Chris and Phichit having arrived and joined the party along with Mrs. Bennet.  All the guests were assembled.

Hiroko and Yelana were interacting with all the guests, bringing people together, walking about with trays and offering drinks.  People were arranging themselves where they would watch the ceremony. It wouldn’t be long, simple words for a simple union. There was a chuppah and Viktor would crush the glass, but it was a civil union.

#####    
  
  


 

Upstairs Yakov sat forward to take Viktor’s hand.  “I’m so happy for you.”

Viktor blushed at the affection, “Thank you.  I’m so happy we are all together for this.”

Yakov’s smile fell, “Your mother, she took you and ran.  Not because she was cruel, not because of a fear. She did it because she was smart.  Your father belonged to bad people. If you think for a moment they have found you, I want you to promise me you will run.”

Viktor frowned, “This is America.  It’s not the same.”

Yakov leaned over and put his hand on Viktor’s arm, holding his eyes in earnest.  “No, you listen to me. People are the same all over.” He looked at Viktor square in the eyes, “Run.”

“I will.”  Viktor promised.  It was an easy promise to make as he fully expected to never have to keep it.

Yakov released his hand, “Anya would be thrilled with you and your young man.”

Viktor giggled and tapped his feet together.  “I think so, too. She never really pushed me to date, but I could tell she wanted a certain type of guy for me.  And Yuuri is it.”

“He’s your choice, too.”

“Of course!”  Viktor’s eyes sparkled.  “The fact that Mama would love him and choose him for me only makes him all the more perfect.”

Yakov smiled, the fell into a comfortable silence, broken by a soft knock.  Yura opened the door. “It’s time.”

#####    
  
  


 

Viktor took his grandfather’s arm as they walked down the front steps, taking a slight right into the great room.  The parlor was lovely, lit by soft candles, warmed by a cedar log in the fireplace. The Rabbi smiled as Viktor approached, motioning to Yuuri to turn.  Viktor started a little, looking at his fiance standing under the chuppah. His heart shaped smiled broke as his lips parted in a gasp. Yakov walked Viktor up to Yuuri, then retreated to sit next to Yelana.

Viktor and Yuuri stood side by side, listening to the missive, repeating the words, adding their own.  Finally they exchanged rings, kissed and were one.

Both Yakov and Nikolai lost the bet.  Mari cried the most.

#####    
  
  


 

Dinner was a lively meal, the rabbi and JP staying to share stories.  Viktor and Yuuri stole little touches and looks promising of the intimacy to come later that night whenever they could.  As the meal was cleared, the party broke into small groups, chatting amicably to one another.

Yelana found herself in a small group with Hiroko and Mari. The three women were all misty and a little warmed from the evening and alcohol.

“I can’t believe how weepy I am,” Mari mentioned, wiping another tear from her face.

“Oh, it only gets worse.  I know when I was carrying Yura I cried all the time.”  Yelana took a drink of her wine, watching as mother and daughter exchanged a glance.  “Uh oh. I’ve guessed a secret, haven’t I?  I can smell pregnancy.  All the women in my family can.”

Mari smiled, stammering, “I wasn’t going to tell anyone but...yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant!”  Viktor, clinging to Yuuri, crossed the room.  “Yuuri, your sister is pregnant. You’re an uncle…”  His eyes widened with the realization that… “I’m an uncle!  Yuuri. we’re uncles!”

Yuuri laughed at his husband’s reaction, “I know love.  Mari told me earlier but we weren’t going to say anything until later.”

“Yuuri, you wound me.  Why would you keep secrets from me?”  Viktor turned whiny.

“I was going to tell you tonight…”

Mari interrupted, saving her brother, “I didn’t want to take anything away from the two of you today.  I wanted it to be all about you.”

Viktor shook his head, “That’s not how this works.  It’s all about us, all of us.” He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, leaning his full weight into the man, “I’m an uncle now.  We have so much shopping to do.”

“Vitya no.”  Mari and Yuuri said in unison.

Viktor scoffed, draining the last bit of champagne from his glass, “Vitya yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Den challenged me to write a seven-page sex scene for the boy's wedding night - honeymoon not included (next chapter). I'm seeing what I can do...


	55. Dreamscapes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to Den for read this epic sex scene - and a thank you to the readers as well! So this is... well, it's twelve pages of sex. Forewarned is forearmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little sexy-sexy (with possible kink explored) but Yuuri pays intense attention to consent. So while I think it can make some uncomfortable please understand that Viktor (in my head) is WAY into it. Because it's Yuuri and Yuuri is safe.
> 
> And pancakes!

Viktor looked at his reflection in the full length mirror, smiling with a shy approval of what greeted him.  The stockings fit his toned legs and felt silky over his skin. The panties hugged his rear-end nicely, defining the muscles of his upturned ass.  He blushed thinking of Yuuri mouth kissing into the flesh, and he felt a tug in the front as he grew hard at the thought of what was to come soon.

 

He ran his hands down the camisole top, the fluttering material smoothed at his touch, but would not be tamed, so light and airy as it was.  The sheer robe rested on his shoulders, provided an elegant silhouette. He was slender but taunt, and beginning to show signs of muscle developing across his chest.

 

From upstairs, Viktor heard Yuuri pacing then settling on the canopy bed. After the guests had left for the evening, Viktor and Yuuri made a bashful retreat upstairs to the turret room where Viktor had spent his first night with the Katsuki’s.  It had been one of the most peaceful nights he had slept through in a long time and he was overjoyed that their first night as husbands would be spend in that same bed. However, there would be no peace, and very little sleeping.

 

He pulled out the mascara wand from the bottle, adding just a touch more black to his top lashes.  The makeup he had chosen and applied was subtle, and emphasized the natural beauty of his face. The graceful curves of his cheekbones and the gentle point of his chin were made even more angelic with the use of highlighter.  The fullness of his pouty lips were sweetened with the hint of dusty rose rouge. And finally a soft cologne was sprayed lightly over his body, perfecting the effect entirely.

 

“Viktor…”  Yuuri’s voice wafted down the narrow stairs.  It was heavy with desire.

 

Viktor could feel his body responding to the invitation, almost like a command.  “Coming.” He took one last look at himself, knowing that this beautiful, angelic creation would be a panting, ruined mess within minutes.  He couldn’t wait.

 

He climbed the stairs, hearing the strain of the bed as Yuuri rose.  Viktor stuttered on the steps, then steadied himself and resumed. His bare feet shuffling on the stairs until finally he turned the corner and saw Yuuri standing there.  He had removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie, but the shirt was still buttoned and his pants done. Viktor took a moment to look at the man that was now his husband.  Yuuri’s body was well formed, his thighs were thick with muscle, his hips were full with a firm, pert ass flowing into narrow waist. The softness on his stomach had vanished again, and Viktor pouted thinking of the tender belly dancing beneath his fingers.  He would get him nice and pudgy again over their vacation.

 

His husband... _ husband! _ ...shifted under Victor’s regard.  “Viktor, you’re making me blush.” Yuuri had to pull his eyes away from his husband to hide the pink blooms developing on his cheeks.

 

Finding a new confidence Viktor crossed the room to his husband in a few measured steps.  He cupped Yuuri’s face, stroking the cheeks with his thumbs and catching Yuuri’s eyes.

 

Yuuri’s breath caught at the sight of his husband.  Viktor was more than beautiful, he was captivating, alluring...he was...Viktor.  Yuuri’s arms rose and pulled Viktor into an embrace. He stepped closer, placing his foot, still in his polished shoe in between Viktor’s bare feet.  The lips seemed to float in front of him, tantalizing and teasing him.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned.

 

Viktor felt his knees go weak at the utterance of his name.  Yuuri was there in an instance, pulling him to his chest. Viktor’s arms went over Yuuri’s shoulders, and in a single motion Yuuri bent to catch the knees while holding firm to the back and pulling the man into his arms.  “I’ve got you, baby.”

 

He crossed the room, depositing Viktor on the bed and pulling back to watch as his husband writhed in desire.

 

Viktor’s arms reached out, fingertips brushing the material of the shirt.  “Yuuri….need you…”

 

Yuuri looked down, the body of his husband began turning pink, flushing with heat.  The strain in the beautiful silk of the panties betrayed his base want. Yuuri’s fingers worked quickly, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his chest, his pants quickly followed and he stood in his boxer briefs, a matching strain of his own plain to see.  He slid onto the bed, straddling his body over Viktor’s, pushing away the eager pale hands as they reached for him.

 

Viktor whined as he was thwarted each time.  “Yuuri…”

 

“Shhh.  Baby,” he leaned in, kissing the soft skin beneath Viktor’s ear and enjoying the reward of a mew from his husband.  “I’m going to take you apart, bit by bit, tonight.”

 

Viktor’s back arched as Yuuri’s breath rose goose-pimples on his chest.  “Ple….please.” His voice was raspy, and words were becoming difficult.

 

“Everything.”  Yuuri kissed the clavicle at the left shoulder, tracing his lips down it until he reached the sternum.  “I’m giving you everything tonight.” His tongue flicked the tiny pink nipple and Viktor’s body spasmed at the touch with a sharp cry.

 

Yuuri pulled back, waiting for his delightful husband to settle down.  His husband was coming apart before his eyes. Viktor was the very picture of wanton abandon.  He was like something out of a smutty Victorian novel, the lady lying transfixed, eyes fluttering, breath heavy, skin both searing hot and deathly cold.  Yuuri reached for Viktor’s face, cupping the cheek. “Baby, look at me.”

 

Viktor mewed softly, watery blue eyes looking up at Yuuri, begging him to end the agony that had only just begun.

 

“Baby, I want everything for you tonight.”  Yuuri watched as Viktor’s heart-shaped smile appeared, “but we’re going to go slowly.  So slowly that you’re going to worry you’ll go insane.”

 

Viktor purred at the promise, still unable to command words.

 

“Remember our hand signals?”  He watched as Viktor signed  _ yes _ .  “And what if I’m doing something you don’t like, but I can’t see?”  Viktor reached up to the arm, tapping twice lightly. There was no hesitation in either motion.  Yuuri felt assured his husband, while blissed beyond speech, was still fully capable of giving consent.  “Let’s get you out of these pretty little undies.”

 

Yuuri’s fingers danced around the hem, then they seemed to notice the cami.  He pushed the soft material over the navel, listening to his husband’s breathing, watching as the legs twitched with excitement.  He pulled Viktor up, pushing the flimsy robe off his shoulders and tossing to the floor, the material cascading down on some unfelt breeze.  Then the cami top followed, sliding over Viktor’s abdomen and chest, pulling it up over his head. The two men faced each other on the bed, flushed and ready.

 

Lips met and Viktor was gently pushed back down onto the bed.  Kissing down his chin, to his neck and then across the chest, Yuuri was again rewarded with the most delicious noises Viktor could possible make. It was like fine music coming from the most perfect violin and Yuuri was playing masterfully.

 

He flattened his hand on Viktor’s chest, keeping him laying back as his mouth traveled to the panties once again.  The bulge no longer a promise but a fully erect reality, staining the front.

 

Yuuri tsked, “Viktor, you naughty boy, ruining these nice panties,” his voice was a growl and Viktor whined as Yuuri’s nose caressed up and down the straining concealed shaft.  He mouthed the bulge, lavishing attention with the pressure and loving the agony he was giving his partner.

 

“Yuu… pl...please…” Viktor’s voice wasn’t urgent, but it was in dire need.

 

Smirking Yuuri ran his teeth over Viktor’s hip bone, catching the hem of the left side.  Viktor gasped at the sensation, but screamed as in one deft move Yuuri ripped the panties from his body using only his teeth.  The suddenness of the motion, the shock of it, left Viktor panting and shaking.

 

Yuuri rose over his body, looking down into the blue eyes, “Naughty boys don’t deserve nice things if they won’t keep them nice.”

 

Viktor’s eyes were watering uncontrollably, he looked on the verge of explosion, and Yuuri marveled that he had hardly even touched the man.

 

“What do I do with my naughty boy?”  He watched Viktor’s face for any sign of dislike.  Yuuri knew Viktor’s background, what that monster had done to him, the abuse he had suffered.  He knew that play like this could be triggering, but there wasn’t a sign of it on his face. Instead, Viktor seemed turned on...he was far more than turned on, he was in a state of absolute bliss.  But even that was not enough. “Baby, I need you to tell me that this...this sort of talk is okay.”

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide, he started to sign yes, then stopped.  Pulling himself together, Viktor willed himself out of his heady state.  Internally he could feel himself finding clarity and control. His thoughts came together in one unified idea.   _ I want to surrender to you.  I’m giving up control to you entirely because I know you; you’re going to do exactly what I want you to. _  He grabbed Yuuri’s face, not roughly but enough to ensure the older man was paying very good attention, focusing so that he could get the words out.  “If you stop again, I’m bending you over this bed and taking you as roughly as I can.”

 

It was Yuuri’s turn to shudder.   _ Oh God, please let that happen. _  He licked his lips and nodded.  Viktor’s hand drifted back to the pillow next to his head and he gave a coy little smile as Yuuri recollected himself.

 

“Well, if that’s the game we want to play…” his fingers wrapped around Viktor’s length and gave a strong squeeze, tugging at the painfully erect cock.

 

Viktor cried out at the contact in pleasure, and then began to whimper and purr as Yuuri slowly worked the cock.  His eyes never left the face of his husband, watching as the mascara started to run, the lipstick was bitten off. Viktor was a sniveling mess only a few strokes in.  Yuuri watched for each time his husband seemed to approach climax only to open his palm and slow even more, allowing his fingers to cradle Viktor’s balls.

 

Inside, Viktor was in turmoil, it was ecstasy but utter torture.  Yuuri was giving him everything and nothing at the same time. It wasn’t taunting, there was nothing harsh or malicious, it was simply that they were playing a game both men wanted to play.

 

“So good for me.”  Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear, chuckling as the younger man shuddered as the touch of breath.

 

“Yuuri, more…”

 

“You’ll earn it.”  Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow, his other arm, still tending to Viktor’s erection.  “You’re going to come for me…” Viktor moaned and Yuuri stopped.

 

Viktor’s eyes darted over to Yuuri’s, hurt plainly evident.  Yuuri held his eyes before continuing, “You’re going to come for me at the exact moment I do.  Then you are going to be a very good boy, getting me hard again, and I’m going to take you.” Yuuri watched at Viktor squirmed in delight.  “I’m going to take you until you can’t remember your own name. You’ll not be able to walk tomorrow, I promise.”

 

Viktor whimpered as he came close to cumming but held onto his sanity, willing himself to keep from spilling.

 

Yuuri pulled off his own boxer briefs, his erection complete.  Rising up, he straddled Viktor’s lap, lining up their lengths and grasping them with both hands he thrust forward.  Perhaps a little much at first, but he was rewarded with a fierce flush blooming across Viktor’s face, then running down his chest.

 

“So good for me.”  Yuuri cooed, pushing at a slower rate.  Watching Viktor preen at the praise had his own cock jumping.  The man beneath him was a god, a god falling apart under his ministrations.  It was like watching an angel come undone.

 

Yuuri felt himself falling, “baby…”  He pushed forward, knowing he was going to lose his mind in the best of ways.

 

Viktor was openly crying in joy as Yuuri’s pace quickened.  Watching the tears fall pushed Yuuri over and he quickly tumbled forward, feeling himself explode and spill over his hand, mirrored perfectly by Viktor who cried out wildly in passion.

 

Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s shoulder for only a moment, gathering himself.  The sticky fluid they left behind had to be swept away quickly. The tissues used and discarded, Viktor was cleaned quickly and pulled into Yuuri’s arms while his body settled down.  Small aftershocks shook his body as he keened under Yuuri.

 

“So good for me.  So perfect.” Yuuri kissed Viktor’s forehead, boiling hot skin under his skin.  He waited as the body cooled against him and he began to feel himself stir again.  “Viktor, we’re not done.”

 

Viktor breathed in deeply, his eyes fluttering up to meet Yuuri’s.  “Yuuri, lay back.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as Viktor pushed him back on the pillow and climbed down his body.  The cock he met was half-hard already and he kissed a small peck into the head, giggling as it jumped.

 

“Keep your eyes on me.”  Viktor commanded.

 

Brown eyes, bewildered with astonishment, watched as Viktor’s perfect mouth took him entirely, the wet warmth enveloping him.  But it was the blue eyes, two cool, beautiful blue eyes locked onto his and never let go as the lips swallowed him. The tongue flattened against the back of his cock and his head rocked back when suddenly Viktor came off him with a pop.

 

“Yuuuuuuri.”  The voice was deeper.  Viktor elongated the  _ u _ and it was sultry.  It was Yuuri’s turn to whine.  “You watch me.”

 

Yuuri didn’t dare take his eyes from the face as the smile turned to a satisfied smirk.  The pink swollen lips took him in again and Viktor worked him. Yuuri reached down and stroked Viktor’s cheek as he was sucked down even further.  “Baby, if you keep looking at me like that I’m going to cum down that pretty throat and I’d rather shoot it straight up your ass.”

 

Viktor quivered and let Yuuri’s hands guide him off the cock.  He crawled back up the body and the men kissed, tongue exploring into the other’s mouth.  Yuuri tasting himself on Viktor’s tongue as he licked deeper and deeper into the kiss.

 

“How does my prince want it?”

 

Viktor blushed and giggled at the pillow talk.  “I want to be in your lap.”

 

Yuuri growled, “Something new.  Have you been reading your naughty books again?”

 

Viktor sucked in a breath, “How do you know about that?”

 

“You leave them all over the house.”  He chuckled softly, kissing Viktor’s neck and relishing the instant surrender in the other man’s body.  “There are some very kinky ideas on some of those pages. Things like this…” Yuuri took two fingers and brought them to Viktor’s lips, letting them slip inside like emissaries.  Viktor wetted them with his tongue, whining slightly when they were taken away.

 

The fingers traveled south, finding Viktor’s entrance and pushing their way inside.  The younger man squirmed around the fingers loving the push and tug.

 

“And then I noticed you also earmarked this…”  Yuuri sucked Viktor’s nipple, gently biting at the aroused nub.  Laughing as the younger man cried out in pleasure. He remembered one last thing but was worried to try it.  Yuuri’s fingers of his free hand traveled up to the silver locks, gently tugging. He was assured that Viktor was in heaven with a whimpering mewl from his husband.

 

He rolled them over, putting Viktor on top, and pulling his lips from the ravished nipple.  Yuuri positioned them on the bed, his back against the board and Viktor in his lap.

 

Viktor’s brain was working overtime to catch up.  He had requested the position but was uncertain how to proceed.

 

Yuuri smirked as he gave direction.  “Baby, you’re going to open yourself up, and lower yourself onto my cock.  You’re then not to move at all.” He reached to the side of the bed, pulling out the lube he had stashed there earlier that day.  Handing it to Viktor, he instructed him again. “Rub this onto my cock, and coat your fingers.”

 

Viktor looked a little apprehensive.  He snapped open the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, warming them.  He massaged the liquid onto Yuuri’s cock, hearing the man groan as a reward. However, Viktor’s confidence waned a little at the next task.

 

Yuuri saw the hesitance and knew that Viktor was a little embarrassed.  “Are your fingers properly slicked?”

 

Viktor looked at them and nodded.

 

Yuuri frowned, keeping his voice stern, “Baby, words.”  He placed his hand on Victor’s thigh to ground him.

 

Viktor took a breath in, “Yes.”

 

Yuuri smiled, “Now raise up on your knees, put your free and on my shoulder to keep steady, and shove your fingers up your ass.  Leave them still until I tell you what to do next.”

 

Viktor’s eyes went wide, slowly he rose up.  The hand he put on Yuuri’s shoulder was too light, but Yuuri knew the man would eventually lean on him.  The last part was the most difficult. Viktor’s eyes fell away.

 

“No.”  Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face, “look into my eyes.”

 

Viktor looked up.  Locking eyes on his husband he reached around behind him, slowly swirling his fingers at the entrance, then putting them in.  He pushed in to the first knuckle of each, stopping to steady himself at a breath, and leaned into Yuuri. Inhaling he pushed in completely, his fingers fully seated in his own ass.

 

He waited.  Yuuri simply watched, a satisfied smile played on his lips.  He waited until Viktor began squirming, needing more contact.  “Fuck yourself.”

 

Viktor sucked in a shocked breath.  But he remained still.

 

“Viktor.  I told you to do something.  I want you to fuck yourself, cum on your own fingers.”

 

Viktor pulled his fingers almost entirely out, then slid them back in, shuddering at the sensation.  He repeated the motion, his mouth opening as his fingers brush that tiny bundle of nerve buried within.

 

“Oh, there it.”  Yuuri watched his partner light up as he hit that singular spot within his anus.  “Push against it, then curl your fingers like this, just once.

 

Viktor did has he was told, almost falling over when he stroked his prostate too roughly.  He cried out, “ah….YUURI!”

 

“Push and pull, baby.”  He rested both of his hands on Victor’s thighs holding him steady.

 

Viktor began to ride his hand, enjoying the touch of his fingers as they brushed against the prostate.  He slowly built up a rhythm, pushing himself to reach his second orgasm. He knew he was going to tumble, but it felt different this time.  He whimpered at the feelings bubbling under his skin.

 

“Go ahead baby, you come on your fingers.  Then I’ll put you on my cock.”

 

It was the promise of being completely filled with Yuuri that sent him tumbling.  Viktor came with a shout, but his cock, which had become painfully engorged was still hard, leaving him confused.  He fell forward, Yuuri’s arms catching him and guiding him to his chest.

 

“I came but I...didn’t.”  Viktor spoken in broken pants.

 

“Guys can have different types of orgasm.  You came, but didn’t ejaculate. That happens when it’s just your prostate.”

 

Viktor struggled to pull the pieces of information together, “but I had before.”

 

Yuuri saw the confusion on his husband’s beautiful, wrecked face, beginning to edge worry.  “Yes, baby. You did. But that’s not necessarily all the time, in fact it’s rare.” He kissed Viktor’s shoulder, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.  “But this means you are ready for more. Do you want more?” He kept the seduction from his voice, letting Viktor set the pace for that evening.

 

The blue eyes shined like sapphires blazing, “yes.”

 

_ Thank you, Viktor. _  Yuuri licked his lips, the open and earnest desire in his husband’s eyes sent shockwaves through him.  “When you are ready, lower yourself onto my cock, then hold still.”

 

Viktor rose, arching his back to brush his chest against Yuuri’s, delighting in the way the brown eyes fluttered in ecstasy.  He lowered himself, gently feeling for Yuuri’s tip and lining himself up.

 

“Use your hands, baby.”  Yuuri groaned as he felt the pert muscles of Viktor’s ass kiss him.  “Don’t want you to break me.”

 

Viktor giggled and reached behind him, giving Yuuri a slow tug.  The additional lube on his hand giving the massage more glide. He lowered himself slowly, allowing the stretch to form gently.  The tip was the hardest in, and he allowed himself to rest for a moment as the head bloomed inside his walls. Viktor shuddered a little as he pushed down the shaft, which seemed endlessly long, until finally bottoming out.  Letting out a sigh he lowered forward, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s.

 

“Baby?”  Yuuri ran his hands up Viktor’s arms, forcing his lower body to stay perfectly still.

 

Viktor swallowed and collected his thoughts.  His brain was working a mile a minute, everything connecting and disconnecting at once.  “I just...need…” He breathed out. He knew what he needed, desperately needed, but the words were slow to come to the surface.  “Hold.”

 

Yuuri’s arms were around him, pulling the taller man into his chest and letting him nestle there.  Viktor settled, shifting slightly to adjust for comfort. Every movement was delicious agony to the two men, Viktor filled completely and Yuuri buried deep within.

 

He stroked the silver hair, made even more luminous under the lights of the canopy bed.  “Can you tell me how you are feeling?”

 

“Happy.”  The word bubbled out of Viktor without the need of force.  He smiled against Yuuri’s chest, knowing it was the truth. Then he bit his lip, blushing added, “Full.”

 

Yuuri chuckled but quickly stopped as he felt Viktor tighten at the vibrations.  They held each other for a few pregnant moments. Then Yuuri felt a change in Viktor, the younger man pulled back again, arching his back and taking him even deeper.  Yuuri’s mouth fell open at the sensation. Their arms reached out for one another, until it was fingertips brushing. Viktor pulled himself up quickly and looked deep within Yuuri, the blue eyes piercing through the brown into the most sincere, most secret part of Yuuri and read the song that lived there.

 

Moving in rhythm, Viktor rose, quad muscles pulling him up and down the shaft, pushing him forward with each stroke, never breaking eye contact with his partner.  The pale long fingers dancing up the tanned, toned arms to the neck, tickling the earlobes, toying with the strands of untamed hair. The rhythm increased, and Viktor tilted his head back, as if lost in the music that he was making, that song he heard singing out from Yuuri’s body.

 

Inching forward Yuuri went to capture those pink lips with his own, only to have Viktor pull back.  A mischievous glint in his darkening blue eyes. It was then that Yuuri noticed the difference in his husband.  There was a commanding presence in the younger man, who had been so eager to be lead in the bedroom now seemed fully in control.

 

Viktor’s hand turned hard, pushing Yuuri back against the headboard as he drove a thrust down the man’s shaft, eliciting a sharp cry from his husband.  Yuuri’s eyes widened and he took in his husband, smiling seductively as the sex turned into something stronger. A dance in which Viktor took the lead.

 

As one hand held him firmly in place the other rose to his face, a single finger wiggled back and forth and Viktor smiled.  “Naughty boy.” The words came out stuttered but they were Viktor’s.

 

Yuuri surrendered himself, praising the fates that this man...this god...this vixen riding his lap was his husband.

 

Viktor kept them both steadily moving towards and away from climax.  Watching for the telltale signs of Yuuri’s face as the man reached the point of tumbling only to slow down and watch the pout form on the plush, albeit chapped, lips.  However, even he had begun to reach a point where the lines of ecstacy and agony were merging. Leaning forward he nuzzled Yuuri’s ear, “hands...on me.”

 

Yuuri instantly knew what his husband needed and began to palm at Viktor’s straining, leaking cock.  He heard the pleased whine escape Viktor’s lips as the man started climbing toward orgasm. Yuuri watched as Viktor pulled back, facing him, but staying close.  The face a mess. The cheeks flushed pink, the eyes watering freely, the lips puffed. The sight was almost too much for him, seeing his beautiful, perfect husband a sex blown mess, riding his lap, writhing in his hand was all he could handle.  But the words that fell from his mouth…

 

Viktor tilted his head back, the long fringe bangs covering one eye while the other peaked out at him.  “Come for me, baby.”

 

And with that final command Yuuri lurched forward, grabbing his husband as he came undone, spilling inside Viktor’s body, painting him white, clinging to him as the man unraveled in his arms.

 

Viktor erupted again in Yuuri’s hands, covering them both.  He broke into sobs of joy at that orgasm. Arms wrapping around Yuuri as tears fell down his cheeks.  They kissed hurriedly, allowing the aftershocks to rack their bodies and forcing them into each other’s hold for stability.

 

“Baby…”  Yuuri panted in between kisses, “are you okay?”

 

Viktor pulled back, nodding, then diving in to seize the lips again.  “Yes.” He was breathless, electricity shooting through his body while it came down from the best of highs.

 

Yuuri carefully arranged them on the bed to keep the mess from spilling onto the sheets they were to sleep on. Waiting for Viktor to calm, he kissed the forehead and cheekbones.  He watched the other man’s face, seeing signs of Viktor returning to himself.

 

When they were ready they showered, taking it slow and trading kisses and gentle touches.  Dried and changed into bed clothes they walked up the narrow staircase, Yuuri leading Viktor to the bed once again but this time to tuck the taller man in, kissing him on the temple just as he had done that night months before.  Then he joined him. They held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


Down only one flight of stairs Mari had thoughtfully put a pair of bose headphones over her abdomen.  The baby growing inside her was enjoying Annie Lennox’s voice at that moment. The little girl would skate to “I put a spell on you” in a little more than a decade from that date, never once knowing why she loved the song so much.

  
  
  


“I don’t know…”  Hiroko looked at her husband.  The breakfast food had been on the tray for fifteen minutes and neither had the courage to go up to the honeymooners and knock.

 

Toshiya shrugged, “I think we’d  _ know _ if they were doing anything.”

 

Hiroko huffed, “Fine then you go.”

 

He blanched, “I can’t.”

 

Mother and father stood in the kitchen staring at each other in bashful silence.  Upstairs two feet wiggled underneath the quilt as Viktor slowly woke to watch Yuuri still sleeping peacefully beside him.  He rose, went to the bathroom and returned to the bed, greeted by two sleepy brown eyes just peeping open.

 

Pouncing onto the bed Viktor winced at the minor pain in his lower back but then smiled, remembering where it came from.  He lay on his tummy, upper body propped up on elbows while his feet danced in the air behind him.

 

“You have to get up soon.  We leave for Salem today.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and pressed kisses into the fingers.

 

“We can’t go down until they bring us breakfast.  It’s a tradition.” He pulled another pillow to him and stretched out into the space Viktor had abandoned.

 

“My Yuuri is so sleepy.”  He dreamily brushes away some strands of hair from the face.  “Do you think they’ll bring it soon?” He looked at the clock, which read quarter past ten.

 

Yuuri stretched out to retrieve his glasses from the nightstand.  Examining the clock he frowned, “That is odd. I wonder what’s taking them?”

 

At that moment a tentative tap came to the door.

 

Yuuri called out the all clear and Mari ascended the stairs.  She looked at the two boys in bed. Folding her arms she sighed, “So Mom and Dad would like it if you took breakfast with them in the dining room.”

 

The newlyweds exchanged a look and Yuuri asked, “Why?”

 

Mari smiled, “Remember how we were able to talk to each other from different parts of the house by shouting at the air vents when we were kids?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “Yeah, but…”  He froze. Understanding hit him and he was crushed under his own humiliation.  He smiled at Viktor, “Baby, how about we eat downstairs with my parents?”

 

Viktor smiled, not being part of the childhood memory shared by brother and sister, he had no way of understanding that the entire family had heard almost every detail of their lovemaking last night.  He was merely happy that pancakes were finally going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Stephen King fans - we all know the title I'm referencing. Dreamscapes and.... Yup, Vlad returns next chapter and meets someone with information.


	56. Honeymoon in Salem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Den for editing this Thanksgiving night - appreciate you! Readers will notice I tacked on two more chapter, the Honeymoon arch is turning out to be bigger than I had originally intended. So there is one more chapter of wedded bliss before Vlad and Hiroshi meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is given his nerdy honeymoon in Salem with Yuuri and a very special performance for one at a strip club. When did Yuuri find time to brush off those skills? Who cares!

Viktor snuggled happily in the passenger seat of the car as they pulled into the sleepy seaside town of Salem, Massachusetts.  He had wanted to see the town since first reading “The Crucible” in high school. Odd, as that wasn’t really a singing endorsement, but…

 

“Here we are.”  Yuuri navigated into the driveway of the bed and breakfast they were going to spend three days and two nights for their brief mini-break honeymoon.  Yuuri had felt a pang of guilt when they realized their honeymoon would have to be a short break over April vacation, which famously had the worst weather of all of the school vacations.

 

Viktor noticed the furrowed brow, “We can go somewhere this summer.  Anywhere is romantic so long as you are there.” He held out his hand to cup his husband’s cheek.

 

Yuuri blushed and nuzzled closer to the touch.  He was torn about the idea of travel. While Viktor had the funds, travel was still dangerous.  Without Viktor’s knowledge Yuuri had looked into the St. Petersburg Bratva, and more specifically, Vlad Nikiforov.  What he learned terrified him. The man, which was using that term loosely, was like a mad dog, ruthless, without reason, and worst of all, without logic.

 

While most crime organizations would act in their own best interests, it never seemed to work that way with this Bratva.  They would kill associates in horrific ways, leaving mutilated, tortured corpses in their wake as calling cards. Everyone knew who had done it, but nothing came from it.  What made the least amount of sense was the delight in the mutual destruction. The deceased no longer a source of income, politicians, journalist, business professionals, lawyers, all would turn up as bloated, rotting bodies in Kryukov Canal.

 

_...wait, I promised a nice chapter… Sorry… _

 

The innkeeper, a friend of Yuuri’s parents, met them as they parked.  “Yuuri!” He walked up, taking the young man’s hand in both of his. Turning to the smiling silver-haired man, “and this is your young man?”

 

“Viktor,” the silverette stuck his hand out.  “We’re husbands.”

 

The man’s face glowed, “Excellent, I tell my partner all the time that you young people are crazy, staying single and dating.  Get married and be happy.”

 

Both younger men laughed, that advice didn’t fit everyone, but it was a perfect fit for them.  They followed him into the red brick Georgian Colonial. It was a little more modest than the Katsuki’s and definitely not as modernized but that wouldn’t stand in Salem.  People, specifically tourists, came looking for authenticity. They climbed the great staircase and turned into the narrow hallway, following their host to the last door on the left.

 

“Here we are, the honeymoon suite.”  He opened the door, leading the boys in.  There was a log burning in the fireplace, a large four poster bed hung with heavy curtains in a rich maroon.  The windows were letting in the light through delicate lace curtains. “Now the room is true to the original building of the home but the bathroom has been updated of course.  Heated floor, full bath, and the shower has a steam option.” He dropped the skeleton key to the room, attached to the yale key for the front door, into Yuuri’s hand. “We’ll have a breakfast tomorrow until 11am.  I can recommend some places for dinner if you need.”

 

Yuuri nodded, “I’ve got plans for tonight but tomorrow we might need advice.”

 

“I’ll have to ask Roberta, they have all the inside secrets.”  The innkeeper closed the door behind him as he left the two men alone.

 

Viktor moved his bag, a bright pink rolling suitcase, into the corner, then flopped on the bed.  “So we have plans for tonight?”

 

Yuuri watched his husband move pillows about, building a little nest for himself.  He pulled the fleecy blanket from it’s fold on his own bag and tossed it over Viktor.  “Did you want to take a nap before we headed out?”

 

Viktor pouted and reached for Yuuri, “no.”

 

Yuuri lowered himself down to the bed, running his hand eagerly over his husband’s lithe form.  “What were you interested in doing then?” His voice was silken, begging for the answer he wanted to hear.

 

Viktor smirked, “Something very bad.”

 

Yuuri groaned, but then gasped as Viktor sat up quickly, opening his phone.  “I know you wanted to lose a little of the winter weight you  _ think  _ you’ve gained, but there’s an ice cream parlour here that serves all sorts of flavours.”  Viktor moved the phone to Yuuri’s vision, “Tiramisu! Creme Brulee!”

 

“Ice cream.  You want ice cream.”  Yuuri blinked.

 

Viktor smiled, innocent as ever, “of course.”  He pushed Yuuri back onto the bed, kissing down his neck as the two men lowered to the bed, “and then we’re going to go out for a nice dinner and whatever these plans you have made are…” he kissed up to Yuuri’s ear, sucking in the lobe and smiling as his husband gasped then groaned, “And then I’m bringing you back here and wrecking you.”

 

Yuuri shivered at the promise.  He had been waiting, hoping that Viktor would grow confident enough in bed to start to demand more.  They were happy with their sex life so far, but in truth, Yuuri was a gay man, and his husband hot...stupid hot...and the idea of that man fucking into him was moving from fantasy to obsession.

  
  
  


They walked through the brisk weather to the ice cream parlour, deserted in the cold weather.  Viktor was delighted to find that not only were there all the flavour promised, he was also able to choose from several holiday themed flavours that stayed on the menu as favorites of the locals.  Yuuri had settled on Moosetracks and watched Viktor smile and smirk at the flavours he tried until he settled on caramel apple. They settled into two seats by the window.

 

Outside it was rain and cold, the perfect weather when one thinks of Salem.  Yuuri looked over to his husband’s face, it glowed in delight. “Where to after this?”

 

Viktor smiled, “All the touristy stuff.  I want to see the House of Seven Gables, the Witch Museum, and the Custom House.”

 

Yuuri watched the little pink tongue dart out, catching the last remaining bit of cream from his spoon then quickly retreating into his mouth again.  The action was completely innocent and that made it all the sexier. Yuuri tucked the image away for later, hoping to inspire the same look in his husband’s face.

 

“I don’t think we can do all that today.” He watched his husband’s pout appear, “There’s tomorrow and the next day.  We’ve got reservations at a restaurant at 7 and then after that I’ve got something...special for you.”

 

Viktor smiled, “Special, or  _ special _ ?”  His voice turned sultry and he ended in a giggle.

 

Yuuri smirked, “the second kind,” he kicked him gently under the table.  “Okay, let’s get to the first nerd destination.”

 

Viktor rose and tossed his cup into the trash, “Hey, watch who you’re calling a nerd, history teacher.”

 

Yuuri reached for his husband’s hand and brought the knuckles to his lips for a quick kiss before they walked out into the crisp air. The rain was a gentle patter, nothing to deter a New Englander from going out.  They walked two blocks before they saw the house appear in the neighborhood. Viktor sucked in a breath as a childhood fantasy came true.

 

“I knew it was real, but…”

 

Yuuri watched him struggle with words, “It’s different when you actually get to see it in real life, as opposed to read about it in books.”

 

Viktor turned grateful eyes to his husband, “Yes, precisely.”

 

They walked in, overjoyed to find they were just in time for a tour.  Viktor revelled in each room, learning the history of the home that Nathaniel Hawthorne never lived in but wrote about.  He was amazed at the living conditions for children, stuffed in attics little more than storage spaces. However, it was the evolution of the house itself from small cottage to the historic monument he was in.

 

But it was when the tour guide asked Viktor to tug at a panel in the dining room, opening the secret door that he would remember.  All the childhood memories of reading these books, thinking how amazing it would be to have a secret passage in his home, bubbled up and he laughed a sob, “It’s real!”

 

The tour guide smiled, “Almost, the passageway was made after the book.”  She watched as Viktor’s face fell a little, “But that doesn’t make it any less real.  Literature inspires us every day.”

 

Two blue eyes looked into the darkness of the narrow passage, he smiled, “You’re right.”

 

“Lead us up.”

 

Viktor sucked in a breath, he looked back at Yuuri who nodded and the Viktor took a step into the narrow passage, taking them all deeper into the house and into his own childhood memories of reading and becoming lost in books.

  
  
  


They had returned to the inn to change into nicer clothing for dinner. Yuuri chose to drive.  As he opened the door to his car to let his husband out, he smiled appreciatively at the man. Viktor looked stunning, as always, in a three piece suit of dark charcoal.  His waist coat emphasized the slender frame, with a bright lavender pocket square and matching tie. Yuuri felt shabby in comparison, however Viktor had almost purred over his own outfit.  Yuuri was in a black suit but had changed the a jacket for one a deep burgundy of velvet.

 

Seated in the restaurant Yuuri noticed how his husband turned heads at the table with his elegant appearance and carriage.

 

“You were born to be a dancer,” Yuuri leaned over the table.

 

Viktor smiled, thinking of the skating that he still kept a secret from Yuuri...except that Yuuri had figured it out months ago.  “Well, maybe you could give me lessons?”

 

Yuuri blushed a little, “Actually, what would you say to us taking ballroom dancing lessons?”

 

Viktor practically leapt from his seat, “Yes!  Yuuri, I would love that.”

 

“We can look into it when we get back.”  He was tempted to tease his husband about possibly taking skating lessons together but he would let Viktor have his little secret for as long as the man wanted it.

 

Dinner was delicious, but still light as Yuuri had promised plans for afterward and neither man wanted to get overfull before the possibility of more fun that evening.  They ate over candle light in a gorgeous large room, heated by a fireplace. When the waiter asked if they wanted dessert, Yuuri simply replied they were going to have dessert elsewhere, eliciting a beautiful blush and heart-shaped smile from Viktor.

  
  
  


Yuuri got into the car and handed Viktor a black strip of satin.  Viktor purred a little and giggled. “I need you to put that over your eyes, no peeking.”  He watched as Viktor ran his teeth over his bottom lip, then swallowed and covered his eyes.

 

The car drove around for a short while before Yuuri saw the person he needed standing in front of a club.  “I’ll be right out, wait here.”

 

He saw Viktor’s face furrow in confusion, but only smiled at his husband’s pout.

 

Yuuri closed the door behind him, “Paulina?”

 

The stunning drag queen smiled wide at Yuuri, “Yuuri?” The voice was both flirtatious and warm.  “So, you’ve got the floor for an hour, but then we’ve got the show. You’re gonna stay for the show?”

 

Yuuri smiled, “If everything goes right, probably not.”

 

Paulina smirked a knowing look at him, “Newly weds, y’all fuck like bunnies.”  She walked back into the club, to get all the last minute set up done.

 

Yuuri opened the door to his husband, “My hand is in front of you, I’m going to guide you in.”

 

Viktor rose, tugging on the hand for stability.  He could sense the cold, then a burst of warmth as they crossed the threshold into a building.  He listened to the sound of his step on tile, the echo around of the room, listening for the sounds of others.

 

“Is it a sex dungeon?”  Viktor walked awkwardly with a blindfold over his eyes.

 

Yuuri chuckled next to him, still holding his hand, “It’s not a sex dungeon.”   _ Paulina would have loved that. _  He led his husband to a small table, making sure the man was seated comfortable.  “Okay, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Enjoy.”

 

Viktor’s head turned to follow the sound of Yuuri’s voice as it departed, “Yuuri…”

 

“Will be back in a few, honey.”

 

Viktor’s head snapped forward, the voice wasn’t that close, but he could tell it was from somewhere near him.

 

“Why don’t we take off that blindfold?”  Viktor flinched a little as two sets of hands lifted the satin from his eyes.  Looking left then right, he saw two gorgeous drag queens flanking him. They were seated at the table with him, a glass of sparkling cider in front of each, a third for him.  He looked forward to see easily the most beautiful person he had ever seen on stage.

 

“I’m Paulina, your host for the evening.”  She moved forward, bright red Jessica Rabbit dress glittering in the light.  Her long red hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. The bright purple heels were adorned with crystals, making her a vampy Cinderella.  “We have a very special show just for you, Viktor.”

 

Backstage Yuuri hauled his ass out of his clothing and into the outfit that the ladies had stored for him.  The black tap pants, a white oxford shirt and the tie that Viktor despised so much. He sat, throwing his legs into the tear away pants he had bought for just this occasion.  Two sets of queens worked on his makeup as soon as he got the pants on.

 

“Don’t panic, Paulina can give an introduction that lasts for a half hour...and that’s the short one.”  The lady in front of him winged out his eyes with skilled ease. His base and eyes were done in seconds.  Record time.

 

“Okay, turn,” the last step was his hair.  Two hands with gel swept through the black locks, setting back.

 

Yuuri turned to look at himself, even he had to admit he was sex as fuck.

 

Beyond the curtain he would hear Paulina wrapping up.  “So, as a married man, Viktor you will admit that everytime we can step away from our partner and get a little on the side, is a good thing…”

 

He could see Viktor’s pout in his mind’s eye.   _ Only you know what you see in me, Vitya. _

 

“So for tonight, you are given, Eros!”  The curtain opened and Yuuri stepped forward, caught by the spotlight.  He could see nothing.

 

Viktor could see everything!  Yuuri, sex as fuck Yuuri was up on stage.  He looked like a fucking SNACC! The make up, the hair, the cut of the pants, everything was perfect.

 

The music started and Yuuri took a step into the spotlight, grabbing the pole in the center of the stage.  He swung his leg up, arching his back into a spiral split. Then allowing his standing leg to swing up he gently lowered himself to the floor in a perfect split.  Leaning forward he crawled to the edge of the stage, where Viktor’s table sat and finally he could make out the details of his beautiful husband’s face.

 

Yuuri pulled back and stood quickly, grabbing at the hem of his pants and rolling his hips.  With one quick yank the seems gave and he was standing in just his tap pants. He leaned over to reveal the perfect curves of his ass.   _ I kept the weight exactly where I wanted it. _  He smiled, seeing Viktor lick his lips.

 

He pulled the tie open, popping the button of his collar to expose his throat. Then walked back to the pole.  Grabbing it at waist level, he popped both legs and planted them, arching into a backbend just in time to see his husband’s mouth gape open.  He released a hand to run a finger up his abdomen, pulling the shirt up just slightly, then over his chin, past his nose and forehead, finally flicking out over his head, practically touching the ground.

 

Swinging himself up, Yuuri quickly moved behind the pole, jumping to grab well over his head and moving into a falling leaf jump as he spun around.  It was a struggle to keep his legs in the position, but worth it as he slowed and lowered himself to the ground. He ran his hands through his hair, rising to his feet with a fan kick.  Then brought the hands down to his shirt. He grabbed the met halves, rolled his hips back and ripped the shirt open, buttons flying into the empty audience chairs. The shreds of the shirt floated to the floor and Yuuri stood there in booty shorts and a hideous school boy tie.  He knew just how to finish this.

 

Whipping the tie off in a quick motion Yuuri fisted the material then inverted his wrists, essentially tying himself in the god awful powder blue strip.  Grabbing behind him he clung to the pole and planted one foot on it as the other shot out at chest level as he spun in one final float to the floor. Ending in a seductive pose, mock tied to the pole.

 

The music stopped and Viktor was breathless.  He blinked. Blinked again.

 

“Oh, honey.  You go get that man.”  One of the queens seated with him gave Viktor a playful shove towards the stage.

 

That was all Viktor needed, he was on his feet and striding to the stage in only a few steps.  “Yuuri…” His voice was husky and Yuuri opened his eyes to see his husband standing on the stage edge.

 

He swung his legs over the edge, holding his arms open, only to be shocked when Viktor picked him up, both hands grasping his ass and lips latching onto his, kissing deeply.

 

“Oooh, homegirl gonna eat herself a snacc.”

 

Viktor was able to pull himself together, remembering that they were not alone. He lowered Yuuri to the ground and leveled a glance at him.

 

Yuuri to his credit  _ barely _ covered a shudder from the kiss and look his husband gave him.  Viktor’s face was clear with want, one eye hidden entirely by the fringe of silver bangs falling to his nose, the other a crystal blue laser cutting into him.

 

“Get your clothes and get your ass in the car.”  Viktor practically growled.

 

Yuuri was only able to nod.  Fortunately, Paulina had his clothing ready to go in a bag.  She handed Viktor the keys to their car. “If you ever need a job…”

 

“Oh no.”  Viktor put a hand on Yuuri’s ass as they walked towards the door, “I don’t share.”

 

Yuuri yelped at the playful squeeze on his fleshy cheek.  He stopped before the door and slipped into Viktor’s dinner jacket, somehow his shoes had made their way back onto his feet.  Viktor settled Yuuri into the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt then crossed the car to sit in the driver’s seat.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice was darker, sultry.  “I’m quite upset that you’ve been keeping such a secret from me.”

 

Yuuri felt heady, he was too turned on by Viktor’s sudden possessiveness and dominance.  He focused on breathing through a shudder that crept up his entire body.  _ Is this what Viktor feels?  I want this, too...I might lose my mind from how sexy he is. _

 

“I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”  Viktor shifted the car into fourth, and Yuuri almost came apart just on that.

 

_ He’s going to get me pregnant tonight... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor becomes a lot more possessive that night, much to Yuuri's joy!


End file.
